Sword Dancer
by WolvenTemptress
Summary: It had started out as a plan between parents. For one it was the chance to rise up in the world. For the other, it was a desperate reach at salvation. Neither side knew what they had begun. But once it started it could not be reversed.
1. The First Meeting

I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this first chapter. It was intended to be a one-shot but I really got into it (seems to have a mind of its own) and got too long and I didn't want to bore anyone. So…here we go. I hope you enjoy!!! Review at the end!!

Sword Dancer

_It had started out as a plan between parents. For one it was the chance to rise up in the world. For the other, it was a desperate reach at salvation. Neither side knew what they had begun. But once it started it could not be reversed. _

_They were pawns in a game of chess but destined to be so much more because of these two small children. _

Kegan had been born in the middle of spring to a family of nobles visiting the Irish Isle for a season. Her birth had been celebrated unusually but her parents were a different sort of people. To them she was a gift because her mother had never been able to conceive until now.

The sakura blossoms were all around in the wind and the creatures of the forest were wakening again for another year of life. Everything was anew and this made her birth all the more special.

Her mother, a beautiful inu-demoness had gone into labor early that morning and her nursemaids had been absent, leaving it upon the Lady of the house to deliver the babe.

At first the family had been averse to this but they couldn't wait. The baby was coming one way or another and not very many knew how to deliver a child leaving the sweet human woman to her job.

After four hours of contractions the Lady Kasumi gave birth and the nursemaid happily handed her the small pup and beamed as the male rushed in.

"My dear, is it…" Her mate looked at her with fear until she smiled and let the soft blanket fall from the infants face. Immediately he embraced her with tears in his eyes, a trait not widely known in males, even in situations such as this.

He turned and settled his citrine eyes on the woman standing by the wall.

"You. What is your name?"

The old woman smiled and bowed.

"Kegan O'Hartey, Milord." He nodded and turned to his mate who looked at him with pure love. Bending down he took the small child in his arms and cradled her. His eyes shone brighter than ever as he cooed and she yawned sweetly then cuddled up to his chest.

"Welcome, little Kegan."

As she grew, Kegan was more and more different than her playmates. From the beginning Ichiro and Kasumi knew their daughter was special. Unlike most inu-youki who had hair of either midnight or fresh snow, Kegan had beautiful blonde curls with unusually emerald green eyes. To say the least she looked nothing like her parents or any other of her family which often put her mother under pressure of infidelity.

Ichiro never believed any of it. Kegan was his pup. She had his scent and her mother's scent so there was no quarrel from him.

All three were a quaint little family. After Kegan, the Lady never was able to conceive again but she was happy with her daughter.

When Kegan was five summers, her parents moved back to their original home of Japan where Ichiro was a general in the Western army.

They lived on the outskirts of the Western citadel, away from court life where Kegan was free to do as she pleased. She was a smart young girl with a power all her own. Everyone loved her from the moment they saw her and that went with her everywhere.

She had also been gifted a strange gift. Kegan was able to redirect the feelings of others by touching or looking at them. They had discovered this when a soldier had run in to speak with her father and was terribly frightened of the dog lord.

The child had simply stood and walked over to the trembling man then smiled and taken his hand as if he were her own relative and instantly he was calm and collected.

Her parents had not understood at first and their daughter only gave a crooked little smile and bounded away to her own devices.

At six summers, Lord Ichiro and Lady Kasumi were summoned to the Western Palace along with their pup to join the other families in a formal get together as well as Lord Inutashio's introduction of his heir.

The day after Kegan turned six the small family left for the palace in their best. Kegan being very young didn't like the fact she couldn't wear normal clothes to play in but did not argue. The attitudes of her parents were enough for her to know to behave herself.

Once they reached the Palace, Kasumi and Kegan were escorted into the large garden where most of the other Inu- females were with their own pups. All eyes were focused on the pair and suddenly Kegan felt very intimidated.

Her small mind saw the way the other children looked and she was confused. Why didn't she have hair like them? Was she weird? Why did they stare?

Her young eyes looked up to her mother who was standing tall and proud and challenging any female who dared to speak against her pup. She held Kegan's hand tightly then found a shaded tree and situated them beneath it.

Her sole focus was on her pup until Kegan seemed to come to a conclusion in her mind. She wanted to play.

Standing she faced the large group of people and tilted her head cutely then smiled at her mother and bounded off toward a group of children playing among the flowers. At first the group was wary of her until she rolled suddenly and stood up with flowers protruding from everywhere.

Her smile was contagious and soon she was playing with the others as if she was no different.

Kasumi kept careful watch over her pup and almost didn't notice the small entourage that had joined her until the head bowed and spoke sweetly to her.

"Good afternoon, Lady Kasumi." Immediately Kasumi bowed in a sitting position to the Queen.

"Lady Haruno." The Queen smiled and brushed her servants away then looked at where Kasumi's gaze strayed and saw the pretty little blonde child.

"Is she yours, Kasumi?" The lower lady nodded.

"Yes, Kegan." Haruno smiled, her golden eyes crinkling at the edges as she watched the young one play with the other children. Kegan suddenly stopped her joyous frolicking and turned and locked eyes with the powerful Lady.

Time stopped for that one moment until the little girl stepped back and bowed at the waist, making bother her mother and the Queen gasp. Kegan smiled then continued what she had been doing as the two kept watch.

Kegan laughed as she led the small line along the grounds. Her steps were jumpy and happy. She liked this place and hopped she could come back again soon. Already she had made many friends.

As they readied to pass the flower bed once more something pushed against her and she stepped out of line suddenly, the other children not noticing. Her pointed little ear perked to the left and right to find the source of the force but it had vanished.

Her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings. The mothers were still milling about and talking as they had been doing this entire time but something was strange. She could sense it like a tickle in the back of her throat.

She turned in a small circle and tried again to pin point the feeling. It was closed off and sad. A little bit of nervousness accompanied it then it disappeared as if the person was trying hard to control their emotions.

The little demoness scampered around the searching until she found the feeling right behind where her mother and the pretty lady sat talking.

They took no notice of her as she snuck around the large tree. Her curiosity got the better of her as she rounded the corner and got a look at her pray.

They met beneath the boughs of a sakura tree. He, a lonely prince and she, a curious duchess.

Kegan softly tread up to where he was sitting. He didn't look to be much older than her but she could tell he was important. He wore white silk and sat perfectly still at the base of the tree with his eyes closed. His arms were hidden in his sleeves and if she didn't know better she would say he was sleeping.

She crept closer and observed the markings he had on his pale face. His cheeks were decorated with slim magenta stripes that pointed outward toward his nose. He had high cheek bones and on his eyelids were the same colored marks his cheek had.

His snow white bangs framed his forehead and left a pretty, violet or periwinkle, crescent moon on his brow. It didn't take a genius to know who he was but Kegan wasn't worried about that right now. She really wanted to understand his emotions. They were incredibly conflicted and for some odd reason she knew she was supposed to help him.

She plopped down beside him and mimicked his position exactly and breathed deep. She didn't want to touch him without permission. Her mother had told her it was not polite and she didn't want him to be angry at her.

They sat that way for awhile until finally he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

Sesshomaru had not known why he was to be here. He wanted to read in the library not sit like a primped pet for those chickens his parents called courtiers. To him they were annoyances and he was pretty much right.

He sat beneath his tree watching them go by and not caring that he was alone. On another level he was nervous. His father was supposed to present him to the court today. He did not want to make a fool of himself or his father so he sat perfectly still trying to calm himself and so far it was not working.

He had been tempted to join the other children but he did not want to get himself dirty. His father would greatly disapprove. Instead he remained where he was until he was very aware of another presence coming his way.

He chose to ignore the female child and suspected she would grow bored and leave considering most children their age serious cases of A.D.D. but this little one surprised him.

He expected her to chatter at him and bug him until he had to order her to leave but instead he found that she examined him for a minute then took a seat beside him and stayed as silent as he was.

This was strange. What did she want?

After mulling over what to do he finally opened his eyes and looked down at a small blonde haired girl sitting next to him in the exact same position he was in.

She had no markings but he knew she was demon by her scent. She could not have been much younger than him; perhaps a summer or two. She was cute he admitted and continued to stare at her until she opened her eyes and stared back at him.

He was surprised to see a bright emerald color instead of the standard blue but then again her hair was different as well. She had beautiful, though he would never admit it to anyone else, golden locks that fell around her in waves. She had a button nose with slim cheeks and her eyes seemed to shine at him from everywhere.

After a moment she tilted her head then smiled sweetly.

"Hello. My name is Kegan. What's yours?" In that one moment he was irrevocably caught. He couldn't keep himself from answering.

"I am Sesshomaru of the Western…" She cut him off suddenly with a small giggle then sat on her knees so quickly he barely noticed it. She bowed like she had to his mother then beamed up at him.

"Um…may I see your hand?" For a moment he stared at her. What on earth was wrong with her? Was she crazy? His golden eyes stared long and hard into hers. He saw no suspicious intent nor did he smell any so carefully he reached out with his hand and she took it in her smaller one.

All the sudden he felt at peace. All his confusion and nervousness evaporated and he was left with only calm. Her eyes sparkled as she stood when the trumpets began to play but did not release his hand.

"There. All better." She cooed then led him back around the tree where their mother's sat watching the males file in.

Suddenly all movement stopped as Sesshomaru and Kegan stepped into view. Kegan marched over to where her mother was now standing with a look of shock on her face, towing the young Prince behind her. She smiled her cute smile then turned to search for her father and found him among the Generals who were also staring at her open mouthed.

Sesshomaru had yet to respond as this little person led him along like a puppy on a leash toward where his father stood watching in complete amusement.

The small girl walked straight up to her father and pulled the bigger and taller Sesshomaru to her side.

"Papa. This is Sesshomaru. He's my new friend."

Ichiro stared at his daughter like she'd grown a third head. Her seemingly innocent act could easily have her killed. He stuttered to protect her when another demon grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her off the ground with a snarl.

"How dare you not bow in the Lord's presence you little brat!"

Kegan stared at the demon inn fear. She had never been so afraid. She had been in trouble before but never had anyone ever been this angry.

Suddenly she began to struggle and yelp for her parents. Kasumi was already snarling in anger but Haruno held her back.

"Wait. Let us see what happens." Ichiro snarled at the other demon.

"Release my pup, now." The other demon laughed then shook Kegan roughly, making her whimper in pain.

"I have every right. She needs manners. Perhaps her father does as well, eh?"

Kegan's green eyes darted back and forth to her father and the demon then to her 'friend' who hadn't moved. He seemed to be confused again.

Sesshomaru shook his head furiously. The older General wanted to punish the girl for not bowing. But she had not been speaking to his father but her own.

Was there something he missed? Did she truly do something wrong? His eyes searched the crowd for his own Sire and when he found them Inutashio merely nodded to his son. It was an inadvertent acknowledgement that it was his choice.

He pursed his lips then his attention reverted back to the little girl. Kegan, she had said. As he assessed the hold Lord Rikam had on her he gave a small snarl of his own which got both Generals attention.

"Release her." He growled deeply. The Boar demon's eyes turned wide as saucers then he growled back.

"Get back to your play pen whelp."And lifted his foot to kick the young Prince who had suddenly disappeared and a flashing green whip was in his place. The whip glowed and snapped at Rikam's arm taking it completely off which made him release the Kegan.

Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her against him with her face in his side so she would not see the carnage he had caused. The Boar demon snarled angrily but froze when he saw the emblem on Sesshomaru's head.

"You will do well to listen the next time I speak, Rikam, or perhaps it will be you who will feed the host of the Palace." Sesshomaru's young voice was deadly and the Boar bowed in shame.

"Forgive me, Young Prince. I did not realize…" But Sesshomaru was no longer paying attention. Instead he had turned to his little companion and began ushering her back toward their mothers. He would leave his father to deal with the Pig.

Kegan held close to him as he led her along, gently prodding her to move until she was in range of her mother's arms. At that point Sesshomaru let go and Kasumi wrapped her in a protective embrace.

Sesshomaru bowed deeply then spoke softly so only they could hear.

"I thank you for your presence, Lady Kegan." Suddenly both parents locked eyes and the same idea formed in their minds.

They started as companions. She would be his friend and he would not be lonely.

Kegan didn't quite understand when her parents told her that from now on she would go to the palace three times a week but she didn't mind as long as she got to see Sesshomaru.

Everyday just before lunch, a carriage would arrive and take her and her mother to the outer gardens to eat with Lady Haruno and her ladies. After lunch, Kegan would slip away to look for Sesshomaru who always seemed to include in her game even if he acted as if he didn't.

They would always stay until just before dinner then return home and continue the routine the next day.

In return for attending to the palace, her mother often received pretty kimonos and her father good horses and weapons. Kegan on the other hand only wanted what she received from Sesshomaru. No matter how many times they tried to offer her anything the child would always decline.

After a while the servants were surprised if either were seen without the other.

_He was everything to her and she was his everything._


	2. As It Happens

I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Have fun! Review at the end!!

Sword Dancer

_He was everything to her and she was his everything._

Sesshomaru watched as Kegan flounced through the flowers, her blonde hair bounced in curls behind her. The kimono he had given her a few weeks prior blew against her tiny frame but kept out of her way.

It was a child's kimono with a purple back ground with fluffy white clouds and a sunshine yellow sash.

She had abandoned her tabi socks and was now running barefoot through the green grass much to their instructor's chagrin.

She turned and smiled as she held up a white daisy.

"Look Sesshomaru!" He nodded and held out his hand to her which she took happily and skipped along beside him as they walked toward their tree.

It was much bigger than the one they'd met under. Its branches were low to the ground where Kegan could climb on them but stay close enough to where Sesshomaru could reach her.

The young Prince sat at the base as his companion walked just in front of him gathering flowers up and slipping them into the small basket his mother had given her.

It didn't take her long to pick enough to fill the basket so she was back at his side again. For them it was always a comfortable silence. Even as a youngster Sesshomaru was a careful guardian.

Beside him Kegan skillfully wove flowers together into bouquets and wreaths. His golden eyes watched her hands, vigilant of any thorns when she suddenly looked up and gave him a bright smile.

"Sesshomaru?" He lifted his eyebrow, something he'd gained from his father.

"Do you think we'll always be together?" Her question was innocent to them but if anyone else had heard that or his answer they would've been scandalized and begun to gossip like birds.

He waited a few minutes then reached out his hand as he usually did when he wanted her to come closer.

She picked up her flowers and ventured closer only to be unceremoniously pulled into his lap. She giggled and settled as he wrapped his small arms around her and buried his nose in her hair as she continued to weave.

He didn't want to even think about losing his little friend. For some reason his baser instinct wanted to snarl and growl at the thought of her being too far away. She was precious and he knew it.

As she finished another wreath he picked up a deep purple orchid bud and slipped it into her hair which made her smile. His answer was as always truthful as possible.

"I will let no one take you from me, little orchid girl."

They stayed for a while until she'd finished a few more bouquets. She jumped from his lap and gathered the flowers as he stood gracefully then picked up her basket as was the gentleman thing to do.

She smiled up at him and took his hand as they made their way back toward the inside gardens where their mother's would be waiting in compatible silence.

_The little girl was content to be with them no matter what they did and he was content to have her there. _

Soon it became the dryer season. The forest and gardens began to change and the wind became colder. Because of this both children were subject to days kept up in the ballroom learning to dance, playing tricks (Kegan mostly), reading which Sesshomaru had already begun to teach her. Kegan could not have been happier until the day it rained for many hours.

Beyond the safety of the palace the war had finally reached their borders. The top generals, including the Western Lord and Lord Ichiro, had been fighting the truth especially to their people. It had taken a toll on them all and tensions were running high.

Young Lord Sesshomaru was sitting in his own personal study, which was filled with quite a few dignitaries, when Kegan burst through the doors.

The older men stopped what they were doing and watched the little girl. Even his mother stopped her drawing when she saw the distraught child.

She slid behind his chair and stared at the door with a cute yet angry face. No one spoke until Sesshomaru turned to stare at her face.

"Kegan. What is wrong?" She shook her head and hid her face in his chair as suddenly a furious Lady Aine. She was an Inu-youki just like them except unlike Kegan she was just like the others and nearly a royal.

She snarled at the little face behind Sesshomaru.

"I demand you apologize immediately you little half-breed!!" Clearly she was upset but there was no need for insult on Kegan's behalf.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Kegan protectively, baring his teeth and making Aine whimper slightly.

"How dare you threaten her!" He seethed and stepped forward the men splitting like the red sea.

Aine lifted her eyes angrily and glared at Kegan.

"You protect that little brat? She is nothing like us; a freak of nature. Look at her, My Lord. She has no power. She merely smells like an Inu!"

Behind him Kegan whimpered slightly then growled. She stepped from behind Sesshomaru but kept a steady hand on Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve. There were no words that would come to her but Aine could feel the threat through her aura. Her golden eyes widened and she stepped back with her neck bared but she refused to lower her eyes. Her neck was for Sesshomaru and her eyes for Kegan. The smile that crossed her face was filled with malice.

"I would keep your little bird in her cage, Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps you should consider clipping her wings earlier than planned."

Lady Aine was gone just as quick as she'd spoken but the entire room suddenly realized her implication except the small little girl who was now encased in Sesshomaru's arms with tears running down her face.

Lady Haruno knew what would happen but denied it.

Uh oh!! The winds of change!! REVIEW!!


	3. Howling Winds

I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Have fun! Review at the end!!

Sword Dancer

_It didn't take but a few days for people to begin talking in whispers whenever the two children were seen. Their parents had no choice._

Kegan sat beside the window in Sesshomaru's study and watched the rain pour down in torrents. It was nearly pitch black outside and Sesshomaru stood just behind her. She turned her head slightly at hearing the sound of pounding feet coming their way. Sesshomaru raised his brow and turned toward the door just as six royal guards dressed in green and black marched in.

Sesshomaru growled annoyed.

"Get out. You are not permitted in…" they ignored him and grabbed his arms making him snarl.

"Release me!!" He ordered but again they ignored him and went for Kegan. She squeaked and ducked beneath their hands then darted for the door as Sesshomaru struggled against them.

"Kegan! Find my father! Go!" she nodded and was gone in a second. Behind her the guards released the Prince and went after her with Sesshomaru a step behind them.

Kegan burst into the throne room. Inu-Tashio turned her way as she barreled toward him. Her father made no move as she reached out.

"Lady Kegan?" Toga questioned and bent down then cradled her to his chest as she cried.

"They are being mean!! Sess…Sesshomaru…told me…to…" The guards burst through the doors and bowed as Toga turned to his wife and Lady Kasumi who nodded sadly. Unfortunately Sesshomaru chose then to arrive.

Immediately Kegan struggled from Toga's hold and ran to Sesshomaru who nearly caught her except for Ichiro. He held his daughter close and turned away from the snarling Prince. Kegan looked at him confused then understood.

"No!! Sesshomaru!!" she reached out to him who was being held by his father and the guards. His golden eyes were turning pink to red as she tried to get back to him.

"Kegan!" He howled and scratched to no avail as she screamed for him. Ichiro and Kasumi walked together out of the ballroom with their crying child.

The entire castle watched as the General and his Lady carried their happy child from the palace. They would never forget her screams or sorrow or the painful snarls of their young prince.

Outside the thunder and lightning raged on as if agreeing and sympathizing with their pain.

Press the button!!


	4. Sweet Sorrow and Weakness

I'm soooooo SORRY!! I know it's been a week or two since I updated but I've been at church camp and Padre the week before! My summer's been crazy and tonight is the first night I'm home at last! I plan on pulling up quite a few chapters so hopefully you'll forgive me!!

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Have fun! Review at the end!!

Sword Dancer

_They did not know what damage they had caused. The separation was almost too much but only more tragedy would bring them back together._

Kegan no longer smiled as she used to. She immersed herself in studies and her father's sword lessons. By the ninth month she was using double blades and too far to reach out to anymore.

Her parents were at a crossroads.

One night after dinner Kegan was practicing with her weapons when the screams started and the heat of fire could be felt. Turning to her window she looked down and saw that the entire east wing was on fire as well as the large stables. Stable hands rushed about freeing the horses as servants carried water and tried to douse the quickly spreading fire.

Her first thought was her mother and her father. She needed to find them. Her feet led her to her door and she flung it open then dropped to the floor a smoke billowed inside. Her sensitive nose burned and her eyes water but she ignored the pain and went in search of her parents.

She ran from her room and went to find her mother but instead stumbled upon her father who was battling a strange looking demon who leaked acidic poison. They were both so quick she almost missed their movements but her father had taught her the trick.

She whimpered slightly and held onto the door frame and it immediately caught his attention. His pup was his first priority.

He looked away for only a moment and her eyes widened as the demon's sword thrust through her father's middle and he froze. She had never seen so much blood. A scream was lodged in her throat as he fell in slow motion to the floor. Behind her she heard another growl and turned to watch her mother leap at the demon and shove him to the floor and he laughed with cruel intent.

"Is the bitch angry? You will join him in death!" He snarled and raised his claws to bury them in Kasumi's silken robes to her skin. The Inu-demoness howled in pain and ripped his throat open in one fowl swoop then pushed herself from his body toward her fallen mate.

She smiled and brushed a strand of his white hair from his face then kissed his cheek. Her eyes were tinted red with streaming tears as she laid her head on his chest. Kegan stood stock still as she watched her parents. Her father had already stopped breathing and her mother was soon to follow when suddenly she tensed and growled at something or someone behind Kegan.

Kegan turned to see the Lord of the West standing and watching as the building fell apart around them. Kasumi snarled at him so he wouldn't move but his own snarl met hers and he motioned toward her pup.

Kasumi's eyes cleared momentarily as she took in the sight of her child. She turned her eyes back to the Lord and nodded gravely.

"Take care of her." She whispered then suddenly became very still making Kegan finally break down. Her small legs went to carry her forward but Toga was too fast. He grabbed her and hauled her from the mansion kicking and screaming in protest.

Once they were far enough away he stopped and regriped her tightly as she snarled as ferociously as she could at him but he paid no mind until she calmed herself. Her head turned and took in the sight of her burning home with her parents still inside. The night was nearly as suffocating as the fire as she watched almost in a trance.

Toga held the small girl close as she watched silently. The servants stood weeping for the loss of their lord and lady. The small demon girl in his arms suddenly looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Her small hands fisted into his kimono as she buried her face in his chest.

Golden eyes saddened. Ichiro had been a close friend and he knew what it was like to lose a parent. Turning he began the long walk back to the palace. From now on Kegan would truly stay with them and hopefully her return would help his son and bring back the one he once knew.

Sesshomaru awoke from his slumber as his ears caught the faint sounds of servants rushing around outside the halls. Growling in annoyance he opened his bedroom door and narrowed his eyes at the guard.

"What is going on?" He hissed making the man bow lowly and walk to the door.

"One of the generals has been murdered, Milord. It is naught for you to worry about. Your father is taking care of it. Please go back to bed."

The stronger demon closed the door in the young prince's face as he stomped back to his bed. He hated when they treated him like a toddler!

He slipped beneath his sheets and tried to grasp sleep. Ever since they had taken _her_ he had been irritable and angry. He missed _her_ very much and none of them seemed to understand that.

_Dawn broke and with it came the tragedy of loss but the hope of a new beginning._

Sesshomaru ceased in his morning exercises as more noise caught his attention. Ever since last night the castle had been a flurry of preparation. He growled and put his practice sword in place then dressed and went out in search of his mother. She was sure to know what was wrong.

Up the many winding staircases he went and found her in the Queen's observatory. She smiled at him as she sat surrounded by her many silks in the middle of the floor with a white cloth in her hand. It was something she'd been working on for a while and now had the finished images of himself and his father on it and she was only now starting on herself.

"Mother." He bowed then made his way to her side when she held out her hand. She patted the floor next to her gently and he folded his legs gracefully beside her.

Haruno smiled at her son as he contemplated what to say. He was so much like his father. Always thinking.

"What ails you my son?" She prodded gently making him look into her matching golden eyes.

"The castle. What has happened?" She smiled sadly and looked toward a painting his father had given to her when they were first mated. It was a painting of the gardens below them in spring and in full bloom. She often looked at it when he was gone or when she was concerned.

She treaded lightly on what she spoke to the young boy.

"A General and his family have been murdered. Their house was set ablaze by an unknown source. Your father is with the others trying to weed out the people responsible." She saw no reason to hide the truth from him. He would one day be Lord and he needed to learn as much as possible.

Sesshomaru nodded but still furrowed his brow.

It was not as if his father and his generals could not handle the problem. But that didn't explain why the servants were up in arms.

"But why is the castle so busy?" He pressed making his mother smile. He was very quick for his age. Her smile faded and was replaced with sorrowful eyes and a sad frown.

"The Family was General Ichiro and Lady Kasumi." He jumped up in horror and surprise. His mother continued quickly knowing exactly where his thoughts were leading him.

"Lady Kegan is well. She is in the Familial wing…" She didn't bother to finish as her son was already gone.

Sesshomaru sprinted toward where the royal family was stationed. Two rooms down from him the door was open and quite a few low murmurs could be heard and that was all. He nearly passed the room but the scent he caught sent him through those doors. Inside he found his father and a few of his Generals around a large chair in the middle of the room scrutinizing the small form sitting in it.

They didn't seem to notice him but that didn't matter. He had never seen her so sad. Her eyes were dull and her face held no smile. She merely sat when usually she would have been bouncing around from anxiousness to play. His beast whimpered inside him at her lifeless face then suddenly growled.

Sesshomaru quite agreed with his beast on the issue and cleared his throat making all occupants look at him surprised. His father was the first to react.

"Sesshomaru. You need to be practicing; I will be there in a moment too…" But his son wasn't listening. His honey golden eyes were focused on the small little girl staring back at him. He watched as she slid down off the cushion then softly padded her way to him.

When she was within reach she stopped and looked up at him. He had always been taller than her but he'd grown even taller in the last three seasons.

Her blue eyes stared at him and he was struck at how quiet it was around them. He realized exactly what the others had been trying to do. She was normally very emotional but now she resembled a doll.

He looked at his father then back at her and held his hand out for her. She hesitated only slightly then interlaced their fingers and looked at him with tears in her little eyes. He followed his instincts and pulled her into his chest and cradled her against him as she sobbed heavily.

His claws stroked her hair gently and he took in her scent. They were together again and even though she was hurting he would be there. He would never let her go again and he would protect her.

_She cried. She showed him her weakness but then again her weakness made her and she was his weakness._

Press the button!!


	5. Growing Older and Unrequited Love

Kegan opened her eyes sleepily and sat up from whatever it was she had been laying on. She stretched and lifted her arms high above her head and yawned.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon and her blue eyes took it in with wonder. It was her favorite part of the day. Just between night and morning where the stars still blinked but the sky began fading from deep blue to dark purple to violet.

A smile stretched across her face as she remembered the night before. She and Sesshomaru had star gazed beneath their tree then…She looked around suddenly then laughed when she heard the slight groan behind her and turned to see honey eyes looking up at her through a sleepy haze and raised his eye brow.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He growled and pulled her to his chest and buried his nose into her hair. She laughed again and pulled away then stood up.

"It's dawn. Come on now. Your mother will want to see us soon." Kegan said softly then turned to leave when he caught her hand in his. Her green eyes sparkled slightly as he looked up at her. For a moment she was confused. He never grabbed her unless necessary or when he was tired. She wondered what had brought this on.

Looking down at him she noticed that his usually golden eyes were tinged slightly with red and he was staring at her with such intensity she felt as if she would burst into flames.

Sesshomaru jerked her forward suddenly and she found herself in his lap with his nose buried in her neck. In all of his fourteen years he had never smelled something so wonderful. It was addicting and intoxicating and he wanted more.

Kegan started to giggle then stiffened suddenly when she felt something warm and wet slide up her neck to her ear and back down. She struggled helplessly but his hold only strengthened and his growl became irritated. His teeth replaced his tongue to keep her still and she yelped suddenly as he drew blood then began to purr to soothe her.

It was as if something else had taken over her Sesshomaru and it was scaring her. She whimpered slightly and his tightened hold loosened giving her room to move once more.

Gently he pulled her hair back and licked her neck again but suddenly she was gone. He snarled angrily as she sprinted up the balcony toward his mother's room. In a flash he was after her.

Kegan sprinted into her Lady's room. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru had acted the way he did, not that she minded, but she was unused to such things.

Haruno looked up startled to see Kegan running toward her. It only took a moment to see the tears and smell the definite change in the child's scent. She knew without a doubt that Sesshomaru was on his way.

"Kimiko. Quickly, take Kegan to the glass room below and lock the doors. You will stay with her until her heat is finished." The young maid bowed and took Kegan by the hand toward the back door of the Queen's chambers just as the young prince burst through the doors a snarling rage.

That night Kegan slept below Haruno's quarters next to a rounded window beside the garden. Above she could hear the screams and howls of Sesshomaru and wanted to cry. She felt as if she had caused his distress and her heart was breaking inside.

Kimiko smiled softly as she saw the tears and rocked the girl gently to sleep. Though she suffered with hearts tonight tomorrow would be filled with pain and tears from the change of woman hood.

Kegan hummed softly as she arranged the flowers into the way she wanted. Kimiko was due back with lunch in a little while as well as the second part of her lessons.

The soft scent of roses permeated the air in her room. Outside the large glass window she stood by she could see the large Sakura tree beginning to bloom.

The pretty pink leaves drizzled past in the breeze making her longing to go outside. It had been three weeks since she'd gone into heat.

Because of that she was not allowed to leave the spacious chamber under any circumstances unless Lord Toga or Lady Haruno came to get her.

Sesshomaru had been detained and sent off somewhere to keep her safe. He would be back when her heat had finished.

After the first week, Kegan had learned that Sesshomaru did not yet have full control over his beast therefore the beast attacked her, seeing her as a potential mate.

The pain didn't last as long as normal which puzzled the healers as well as her Masters but she didn't mind. Hopefully it meant that her heat wouldn't last too long and she would get to see Sesshomaru again soon.

As her own, Kegan thrived outside. It was her home and it was where she belonged. She felt at peace whenever she was among nature.

Behind her the door opened and Kimiko stepped inside.

"Good day, Lady Kegan. The flowers look beautiful." Kegan nodded and took a seat at the low table.

"Any news of Lord Sesshomaru?" Kimiko recognized the look in the young girl's eyes. Her smile was well hidden behind her kimono sleeve.

"No, if there were they do not tell me." Kegan lowered her head and stood again.

She didn't like not hearing about him for so long. It made her worry.

Kimiko's kind eyes watched her carefully and she joined the younger at the window. Her hand was kind as she turned Kegan to face her. Deep brown eyes searched emerald for something hidden.

"Do you have feelings for the young Lord, Lady Kegan?" A blush formed on her cheeks and Kegan looked down ashamed making Kimiko laugh.

"It is not wrong to like him, Kegan."

Green eyes looked up sadly.

"No. It is not but, it is hopeless to want." Kimiko frowned slightly and sat back at the table as the young teen paced.

"Of course I am important but my father was only a lower General. I will never be able to have what I want because he will always be a Prince and I will always be a…Oh kimi!! I don't even know what I am!!"

Tears leaked from her eyes as she sunk to her knees beside the servant who embraced her tightly with soothing words.

"You are Lady Kegan; daughter of General Ichiro and Lady Kasumi and you have a wide future ahead of you. There is always hope little one."

Tearful green eyes looked up at the slightly older woman. Desperately she wanted to believe such things but the harsh reality was that she was right. Losing her parents had made Kegan resolutely aware of the real world. Of course she held on to the sweeter moments but she knew that one day 'her' Sesshomaru would no longer be. In place would be a great king and she knew not where she would be in that time.

For now she settled into the thought of him being. They had quite a few years yet. She only hoped they wouldn't pass too quickly.


	6. Ultimate Betrayal and Separation

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Have fun! Review at the end!!

Sword Dancer

_The young girl grew into a beautiful young woman and the boy grew into a handsome young man. The seasons changed around them like so many do but the two companions held tight to each other. They held like stars begging to stay in their warm beds as the sun took to its slumber and the moon greeted the night._

At sixteen summers, Kegan was no longer permitted to travel without an escort since her first bleeding. This meant that she and Sesshomaru were no longer allowed to roam about by themselves. If they did it would cause rumors to fly and in the words of Master Jakken, "It is indecent for an un-mated bitch to be with an un-mated male, the Prince no less."

She sat demurely beside the coy pond embroidering a cut of silk in her lap as Lady Haruno had asked of her; the blue and white kimono spread equally around her; directly behind, stood her escort, Suchi. He was not any older than Sesshomaru yet Lord Toga had insisted on the Tiger demon's presence. Suchi was a very good soldier and guard. At his age he had already seen almost as much war as the older Generals.

He had fiery orange hair with black strips running through it as well as two well placed marks on his cheek bones, just below his light green eyes.

Kegan's fingers were quick and nimble as she sewed on a red petal of a rose. Years of weaving flowers had given her great skill in this craft. It took her only moments to finish and switch to the next piece of silk in her basket.

This one was of a finer silk and it was a pure white and big enough to be a kimono. She had bought it herself as well as the other materials for it. Sesshomaru would soon reach his eighteenth summer and this would be her gift to him.

The silk held a design of red hexagonal shapes, each connected. Some were completely darkened in while others only partly with red sakura flowers bloomed in the middle of the red shapes. She had finished the first sleeve months ago and now only had time to work on it sparingly. She was never alone anymore and it wouldn't due to have anyone know of her affection to him.

She had nothing to worry about through Suchi. She had sworn him to secrecy and he had no choice but to follow orders.

She smiled in her work unaware of her visitor's approach until Suchi cleared his throat in warning. Deep green eyes smiled as she tucked away the gift then looked up to find Sesshomaru looking down at her.

His eyes were cool and calculating always now but when he looked at her they softened slightly never failing to make her smile.

"Good afternoon, Prince Sesshomaru." She spoke softly as he joined her beside the coy pond. His slight growl told Suchi to keep his distance and made her giggle.

"Sesshomaru." She warned playfully but he did not answer back. His aura seemed clouded and worried. Tilting her head, she moved her hand only slightly, brushing her fingers against the side of his hand, silently asking him what was wrong.

His eyes focused on the fish in the water like a cat waiting for its prey for a while before he spoke.

"My mother…she is…something is not right." Kegan nodded thinking this over. She waited for him to continue and he did.

"I fear she is dying." A startled gasp left her mouth making him turn to glare at her. She blushed and looked down.

"It may not be so serious. Perhaps it is just seasonal?" Her inquiries didn't quell his fears. He shook his head. The braid he had adopted from his father swished slightly.

"No. I believe my father has something to do with it."

She stared at him not sure what to say. What he was implying could be considered treason. Could the king truly be finding other bedmates?

"He no longer goes to my mother and everyday he refuses she grows more and more wary." Kegan worried her lower lip then looked up to find him staring at her intently.

She nearly gasped but only looked back at him softly. Her hidden hand took hold of his and squeezed gently, lending him her support.

"Have you spoken to your father?" Her voice was quiet for fear of listening ears. The young lord shook his head and looked down at their hands. He drew small circles on the top of her hand with his claw as they sat in silence.

"He knows that I suspect. He refuses to see me." She stilled and turned toward the water.

"Have you spoken to anyone else?" His eyes told her all she needed to know. Standing gently she bowed to him then motioned to Suchi.

"Please go and seek an audience with My Lord Inu- Tashio. I will be in my rooms when I am summoned."

The guard bowed lowly to them both as she turned back to her friend. Looking down at him she stared at his up-turned face and traced the magenta marks on his face, letting her finger tips linger on the crescent moon on his forehead.

"A protruding stake will be hammered in." Sesshomaru smirked. It was as close as he would come to a smile.

His golden eyes made her breath catch slightly as he leaned into her hand. It was such a small motion no one could have seen exactly what he was doing. His cheek rested in her palm and a small purr came from his throat.

"At first shy as a maiden, at last as swift as an escaping hare." She smiled and pulled away when her ears caught the slight snap of a branch near the arch ways.

Suchi bowed again and she nodded then looked over her shoulder to find the Prince gone. That was no surprise. He was usually like that anyway.

She gathered her basket and followed the path to her guard who took her basket then walked with her to her chambers below the Queen's.

After her first heat the Queen had given the room to her. Not only to keep her safe but also to give her more space. Kegan was not the same as everyone else. Though she was an Inu-youki her powers were developing differently than most.

Lady Haruno had only heard of Kegan's kind in legends. She was more diverse than any she had ever met.

Since there was no one with similar powers to Kegan's, the young woman had been experimenting herself as well as keeping her abilities hidden from the rest of the court, even Sesshomaru and their Sensei.

Shedding her outer kimonos, Kegan withdrew a clean top kimono and some extra bottom layers and laid them on her large feather mattress. She had fashioned it herself and only slept on a tatami mat when she had too.

She walked into her inner hot springs and bathed in the hot water, careful to wash away any scent of Sesshomaru and her previous daily activities. She released her tight bun of long blond hair and washed it thoroughly.

It curled and twisted as she dried herself then donned the clean kimonos.

The top layer was a silvery white with a wind of Sakura blossoms blowing across it. From the bottom of the right sleeve to the end of the left corner were soft threads of blues which made a gentle river across her back as the blossoms landed and twirled on its surface.

She sat down at her vanity and styled her hair swiftly by pulling it up into a high pony-tail and encompassing it with a thick ring of painted ivory then slipped a black chopstick that had pink beaded tassels hanging off one side.

The remaining hair, she brushed until it was downy soft and curled into ringlets. Looking into the mirror she withdrew the small box on the counter top and opened the lid. Inside were three containers. One held a thick red paint, another dark shade of black, and the last held the horrid white powder she only had as decoration.

She picked up the first brush and swept the tip carefully above her eyelash and carried it off into a thin line a few centimeters from the end of her eye. This was repeated on both eyes making her green eyes pop.

Next she took the second brush and dipped it into the red paint then covered her lips in it.

Looking back into the mirror she smiled and stood, heading to the drawer beside her bed and pulled out another box which held her fans.

She withdrew a dainty white fan with painted Sakura branches on it, matching the kimono she wore.

A knock on her door made her stand as a servant opened the door and bowed deeply.

"My Lady's presence is requested in the inner chamber." Kegan nodded. She had painted herself into the court lady and there was no room for emotion here.

"Thank you." She said and followed the servant out toward the main throne room. Suchi smiled only slightly to her and took his place a few paces behind her.

They walked silently among the corridors toward the antechamber. Once there Kegan was told to wait until she was announced. Suchi deposited his sword beside the door. It was not permitted to have weapons there and anyone who didn't follow that rule would be punished severely.

After a few minutes Jakken scurried in and bowed.

"Come." He ordered as she followed motioning Suchi to stay behind which he growled at but did as ordered.

Kegan walked into Lord Toga's private study to find him looking over a few papers. Jakken announced her quickly.

"Lady Kegan, My Lord." Toga didn't immediately look up but he motioned for Jakken to take his position by the door in case he was needed. She stood uncomfortably for a minute.

Though she loved Lord Toga like her own, he was not like Sesshomaru, who lent that feeling of invisible comfort and protection. Toga was a passionate being and often times blind to exactly what he did. He had a temper unlike no other and punishment was swift if insult occurred.

Kegan would have to tread lightly if she wished to get her point across.

When he finally looked up his smile was hollow. His usually bright golden eyes were clouded and it seemed he desperately wanted to be somewhere else.

"My Lady Kegan." She bowed her head then stood back up as he motioned to the tea table by the windows. Before she could even ask Jakken was gone and back with a tray of tea. She took it graciously then set it down in front of the Dog General who had already seated himself on one of the large cushions.

She poured his glass first then her own and waited for him to speak first with her eyes downcast. She knew she was allowed to speak freely around him but she needed his permission first.

"Kegan, I have been meaning to ask you here." She looked up suddenly as he spoke.

"My Lord?" He sighed and set his cup down, stood and began to pace the floor with his hands behind his back.

"Why are you here?" His voice had changed from tired and confused to serious and to the point. She swallowed hard then looked out the window toward the gates of the citadel to avoid his gaze.

"The Queen is…ill." She spoke softly yet clearly but it did not stop him from growling lowly.

"The Prince is worried as well." Toga had become quiet in her perusal.

"Do you know something of it My Lord?" She turned this time to look at him. He had frozen in his step and was studying her carefully.

"What do you know of the heart, Lady Kegan?" His question made her blink in confusion as she tried to give him a straight answer.

"It is a fickle thing. No one can understand its inner workings." He nodded and resumed pacing.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" He asked seriously making her blush. That was highly personal. Did he truly expect her to answer?

Aside from her embarrassment she summed up his questions and the guilt in his eyes. The King's heart was torn in half between love and duty. She could see the war raging on inside him.

"What has happened, Lord Toga?" She asked quietly as his shoulder sagged in defeat.

"I have committed the ultimate crime." He whispered she almost didn't hear it. Standing she moved to sit beside him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. Her voice was quiet and clear of judgment as she spoke.

"My Lord has fallen for another." It was not a question and he knew it. His honey gold eyes looked up at her guiltily.

"I have done far worse, little one." Kegan's eyes fell only slightly but both knew what had to be done.

"The Queen knows." He nodded.

"Sesshomaru suspects. I fear this will drive him from me." She stood up and stared at him.

"No Milord. You have already done so." Kegan walked to with window and touched the glass softly.

"You must not see this woman again." She whispered knowing he would refuse.

"I cannot abandon her. She is with child." At this declaration, Kegan spun around and stared at him. Tears filled her eyes as she realized the implications. He had betrayed the Queen, his wife, the mother of his pup, in every way.

She didn't bother to hide the anger this time for she knew he would not strike her. He was too consumed with guilt.

"You have betrayed Queen and country in one breath." He looked up at her sadly.

"I cannot control my heart, Kegan." She growled lowly at him.

"No but you can control your mind and body. You've had many years to perfect that." She was quiet for a while.

"She deserves the truth. They both do." Toga stared at her long and hard before standing and towering over her.

"They will learn on their own."

He stepped back slightly as she snarled and her aura pulsed with dark power.

"Then you are no King. You are a coward." His responding snarl did nothing to frighten her. She was protecting her friend and the woman who had become her mother. He was nothing compared to their pain.

"Leave, Lady Kegan. You have over stayed your welcome." She quieted and bowed then turned toward the door but his voice stopped her.

"I am sorry." She didn't look back but she knew he heard her words.

"I am not the one you should be saying that to."

Press the button!!


	7. Lady's Death and Birth of a Warrior

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Have fun! Review at the end!!

Sword Dancer

_The winds of change swept through the kingdom. Soon the Prince was of age yet he still knew nothing of his father's betrayal. As the months bore on there was no difference in the Queen's condition. She grew weaker and weaker as time grew on. _

_The Lord of the Castle stayed away more often than not. He was no longer a father but a stranger in his own house. Everyone knew by now but no one spoke of it. Outside the castle walls the battle raged on._

Kegan awoke to a pounding on her door. Her eyes opened wearily as she looked outside to find the black night of shinning stars blinking back at her.

The noise on the other side of her door grew more and more frantic as she pulled on a sleeping robe and went to the door. Opening it she found Suchi restraining a disheveled Sesshomaru from breaking down her door.

"Sesshomaru? Suchi, release the Prince immediately." The tiger did so and stood at attention as Sesshomaru spoke.

"My mother…she…" Kegan didn't need to hear anything else as she led them both into her room and up the staircase in the wall.

They slipped in quietly as the healers whispered comforting words to the lady sleeping in the bed. Toga sat a few feet away, his head down almost as if he was sleeping but the others knew better.

Suchi walked to stand with the other guards as Sesshomaru led Kegan to his mother's side. Her blue eyes opened weakly and a small smile appeared. Kegan knelt on one knee and took Haruno's hand as Sesshomaru backed off to give them a bit of space.

"My sweet Kegan." Haruno wheezed making Kegan lean in closer to hear.

"You must promise…to take care of them…for me." The young woman nodded as Haruno took another cleansing breath.

"Do not blame him." She ordered making Kegan smile. She knew who the queen was speaking of. The dying lady was quiet for a moment as she assessed Kegan with knowing eyes and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I know who has your heart, little one." She whispered so low that only Kegan could hear. A blush was quick to follow the Queens statement.

"And know that you have his." Kegan shook her head sadly and kissed the Queen's forehead.

"I love you, Lady Mother."

She stood and took the place Sesshomaru had just been as he sat next to his mother holding her hand.

Normally it would have been Toga in his place but Sesshomaru would not allow it. He had lost the right the moment he'd betrayed the Queen.

Sesshomaru whimpered slightly as his mother wheezed then smiled as she ran a gently hand through her son's hair.

"You have many trials ahead of you my son. Never forget what I have taught you and one day you will be a great King. Do not let anything keep you from what you want."

He nodded stiffly as she spoke while tracing the moon on his forehead.

"Fight with all your heart, for those you cherish and keep them close." She sighed heavily. Even speaking was becoming too hard for the dying Queen. Haruno motioned him downward and laid a soft kiss on his cheek then looked to Suchi.

"Go now. Come, My Husband, let us speak."

Sesshomaru was ready to fight back but both a glare from his mother and a tug from Kegan quieted him. It did not however stop him from glaring at his father with all his might as they left.

Kegan shut the door to her room as Sesshomaru took a seat on her bed and stared straight ahead. Suchi bowed to them both then took his place outside her door.

Both were quiet for a while. Neither knew or had anything to say. The reality of death was too great.

Turning from the window she'd been looking out of, the seventeen year old demoness looked at her companion, her friend, her confidante, basically her everything. It hurt her to see him so hurt. Though he didn't cry, his eyes told her everything she needed to know.

Walking over to him she took a spot beside him and looked at the same door he was staring at. Still both remained quiet even as she felt his hand intertwine with her own. She nearly blushed but pushed it back. Now was not the time to be thinking of how her stomach did flip flops when he was near.

His claws began to trace circles on the top of her hand, something he did when he was worried or anxious. She could see his want to be up there with his mother but he didn't move.

She knew not how long they sat there in the quiet of the night. The only noises were the chirp of crickets outside her windows. Just before dawn they heard the deep ringing of bells from the topmost of the castle.

A cry broke from the castle walls. It was long and loud and full of pain as it echoed through the night. Kegan realized suddenly that it was not coming from above them but beside her.

Sesshomaru's nose was lifted and the sorrowful sound that erupted from him made her heart crumble. As soon as it had begun it stopped. She knew that it was all he would do for he could never cry.

Instead she withdrew her hand from his then engulfed him in her arms with his head against her chest. Though he was taller than her he lay against her as if she was the only thing keeping him in this world.

Her head rested on top of his as tears streamed down her cheeks. No sound was heard and all was how it should have been.

She cried because he could not. She cried for the death of her Queen and the sorrow of the people. She cried because of the betrayal. Her tears were given freely to others and only barely to herself. She cried for the Western Lands at the loss of their Lady.

_As dawn began a life ended. The sun was not allowed to rise even a quarter in the sky before changes began and it seemed so easily that the Great Lady was forgotten._

Kegan opened her eyes sleepily to find herself alone in her room. Sitting up she looked for Sesshomaru but found not a trace. Getting out of her bed she opened her door and looked out to find Suchi missing.

Her eyebrow rose at this but then she shrugged. Perhaps he was doing something. She didn't mind. She didn't need him right now anyway.

Closing her door she proceeded to get ready for the day wondering exactly what Sesshomaru was doing at that moment.

Sesshomaru sat beneath the sakura tree quietly. His back was ramrod straight and his face was controlled in concentration. He had not bothered to wake Kegan from her slumber. He wanted her to keep the peaceful face she held before facing the truth of their loss.

Just like her, he was at peace in the gardens, surrounded by nature. The scent of dew on the grass cooled his blood and the gentle breeze made his breathing soft and pliant.

Here he could think. Here he could relax without the pressure of his title to bother him. Breathing deeply he attempted to clear his head but the sudden scent of mortals assaulted his nose.

Golden eyes snapped open and flared to life. It seemed there were many of them. Were they being attacked? Standing he made his way to his father's office but his father was not there. Jakken, however, was.

The little toad simply crumbled at his feet.

"Forgive me, My Lord! I begged him not too!! He wouldn't listen!! Your poor mother!! How could he?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. What on earth was he babbling about?

Reaching down, he lifted Jakken to eye level by the throat and snarled.

"Silence!" Jakken was quick to obey. His bulbous eyes widened as he noticed how bright Sesshomaru-sama's eyes were.

"What is this prattle?" Jakken gulped and proceeded to tell his young Lord.

"Lord Toga has announced his mating…to…to…a human woman!! She arrives today and will immediately start her duties as Western Lady."

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened this time and were tinged slightly with red.

"You lie!" He rumbled but found no deceit in the toad's scent. Dropping the little green demon, Sesshomaru swept from the room and went straight to his mother's chambers where he expected white sheets and stillness but was angrily surprised to find it a flurry of activities.

Servants scurried to and fro, moving furniture out and new in. Kimonos were being transported as well as paintings his mother had once cherished. All of her things were being moved out and someone else's things moved in.

He growled angrily. His father would not be so disrespectful. His mother had only died this morning!! Could the coward not wait one day before he moved his human whore into his mother's place?

The growl became an enraged snarl as he turned and stormed toward the window opposite him. From there he could see the parade of humans walking into the palace gates. Their cheers of happiness sickened him and only served to make him angrier. His mother was dead. Had they no respect?

Was she not the one who had sought their protection? She had spoken for them when no one else had thought to. Each and every one of the filthy humans should have been mourning, not celebrating. Had the entire lands gone mad?

That's when he saw it. Just behind the long line of brightly dressed humans was a carriage being carried by eight men; two on each corner. It was made of gold and painted a royal blue. On the side the symbol of the west resided. The front and back were covered with thin white fabric.

This was no parade. It was a bridal train.

The snarl that erupted from him was so frightening all motion in the hallway stopped as the Prince practically flew toward the main throne room. Each of them trembled slightly as his form passed, anger spreading even to them. He was out for blood.

One of the servants Sesshomaru passed was Kegan's guard, Suchi. The tiger demon stilled and watched then sprinted in the opposite direction. He knew the look he had seen in Sesshomaru's eyes. The Prince would kill the king today if he was not stopped.

In all of his time serving at the Western Palace, he had never seen anyone calm Sesshomaru-sama like Lady Kegan. It was a gift not many possessed and right now that gift was greatly needed.

As he reached her chambers he immediately hastened his actions. He knocked only once then let himself in.

She had stood as the door opened. Her dark colored kimono spoke of her grief and her long hair was pulled back only slightly with a deep black pin.

"Suchi, what is…?" As if to answer her un-asked question both froze as the loud roar of the Inu-Tashio shook the foundations. Her green eyes met his.

"Sesshomaru?" He ignored the absence of the honorific as he nodded.

"Please, My Lady. We do not have much time." She huffed and briskly followed him out the door. As if to speed them another roar erupted and both took off in a sprint toward the throne room.

Sesshomaru burst into the crowded room in a furry. Humans and demons alike moved quickly from his path as he strode toward his father who held a black haired human woman in his arms. The content look on his face only made Sesshomaru's hate and rage worsen.

His mother was barely gone a few hours and his father was already moving on; the bastard.

Toga turned suddenly to look at his son who now stood in the center of the room with rage in his eyes. He growled lowly and put Izayoi behind him.

She didn't protest as he crouched defensively and snarled at his son who had yet to move from his position.

"Bastard." Sesshomaru hissed clenching his hands in an attempt not to attack. Toga growled again, his hand going to his sword then dropping. He would not need his sword to defeat his pup.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as they focused on the human behind his father. He would admit she was very pretty but she would never compare to his mother.

The woman's brown eyes widened in fear and she lowered them to the floor to avoid his gaze. Toga snarled in response.

"Show respect to your mother, pup." Eyes rimmed red glared back at him. Sesshomaru's voice was deep and deadly as he insulted Izayoi.

"That whore, is not my mother." Toga stepped forward, his aura bouncing against the walls of the room making all occupants shake with fear.

"Sesshomaru." At the mention of his name the Prince rumbled with power much more formidable than his father's. He had no right to say his name. No right to even stand before him. His father deserved to die. But first, the human wench.

In a swift lunge Sesshomaru bounded towards her with pure hatred and claws extended. Her pathetic guards made a move to protect her but there was no need. Toga was faster and had knocked the Prince away and across the room before he could strike.

His voice was low and gravely with the process of the change taking over.

"You will not touch my mate, pup."

Sesshomaru snarled in reply.

"Your queen is not even dead a day and already you bring home a mistress? How honorable of you father! You deserved nothing of her love! She gave you everything and you betrayed her!!"

The younger demon too crouched, his face elongated into a snout as he began to change.

"You have disgraced our family!!" He howled as Toga transformed as well. He had no response to his son's accusations but he would not have the brat insult him.

"I am Lord. I do as I please." At this statement Sesshomaru's change immediately reversed. He would not give his father the satisfaction.

"Then you are a tyrant. You have no honor. What good are you to any here? Will you not dispose of her as you did mother?" Izayoi whimpered slightly as Toga snarled again.

"She is my mate. I am truthful to her." The response was a dry laugh.

"As you were to your first?" Toga didn't reply. Instead he lunged and knocked Sesshomaru to the ground then stood back up with his claws at the ready.

"You will pay for your insolence whelp." He raged as poison dripped onto the marble floor. Sesshomaru was quick to dodge as the flying death hit a human behind him.

He may have been younger but he housed more power than his father ever would.

"Insolence or the truth?" Mocked the younger. That was the last straw. Toga drew his Earth blade and positioned himself.

Thrusting out slightly, he caught Sesshomaru down the chest tearing open his flesh with satisfaction. He spun quickly and ripped through his son's shoulder showing his smirk.

Sesshomaru smirked back and lunged moving almost too quickly for anyone else to see as he slashed at his father with deadly precision.

In mere moments both were ripped and bloodied. Both stood panting and glaring at each other.

"Submit pup." Toga growled standing up right. His arm dripped blood onto the white marble.

Sesshomaru snarled back in reply, "I submit to no coward." Before anyone else could blink Toga had transformed into a mighty dog. His entire form took up half of the enormous room. His pristine fur glimmered and his white fangs dripped poison.

He moved quicker than Sesshomaru anticipated and threw him against the wall hard with an enraged howl then returned to his humanoid form and held Tetsaiga above him, ready to end his son's life.

His eyes showed his insanity as Sesshomaru roused and glared up at him.

"Submit or die." Toga seethed, tensing as Sesshomaru growled at him.

"Death comes swiftly." He answered and Toga let out another howl of rage and began to plunge his sword when suddenly he was thrown backward by an invisible force. He sat up quickly and assessed the picture.

Kegan stood in front of his son with her arms spread wide and a look of pure determination on her face. She was dressed in mourning yet he had never seen her so full of life.

He stood and growled at her but she didn't flinch.

"Move wench." He snarled but she glared back with piercing green eyes.

"No. He is your son." Her voice was calm but full of anger and sadness. He knew she would not move.

"He has committed treason." Toga argued but she only narrowed her eyes.

"Against whom? He is in mourning." Her eyes looked around the room in apparent anger. They were all dressed in bright colors, ready to celebrate. Her eyes found the new Lady of the house and locked securely on her protruding stomach then on her innocent eyes.

"As should the rest of you be. Your queen is dead." It echoed throughout the room with harsh rebounds. Izayoi flinched at the glare directed at her and once again lowered her eyes.

Kegan turned only slightly as she lowered her arms to look at Suchi.

"Assist the Prince." She ordered coldly as Toga took a step forward making her snarl.

"I congratulate the King on his marriage but ask that he does not forget his first Lady."

This time she turned and followed her guard out with her head held high behind Sesshomaru who was limping but still alive thanks to her.

She did not get to see the guilt in Toga's eyes but she knew it was there. He did not know the troubles he would face taking a human mate. She would never be safe and nor would her son.

Sesshomaru stood at his mother's grave solemnly. Behind him stood his father and the wench, most of the court, and Kegan.

She was all he had left. His father was dead as far as he was concerned. He'd never been a father really anyway. The sky had begun to darken with storm clouds and thunder boomed in the distance. It suited the atmosphere, he thought.

Kneeling, Sesshomaru left the small flower on her grave then turned and quietly walked away. Soon after everyone else followed suit.

The last to leave were Toga and Kegan. The younger girl watched as the Lord knelt and said a few quiet words then turned to face her.

She had wondered when he would confront her on her disrespect this morning. He looked down at her with hooded eyes full of emotion. Though the most dominant was cold indifference his son had inherited from him.

"You no longer reside in the Royal wing." Her green eyes widened a fraction as he spoke next.

"Report tomorrow morning to General Osai; you leave on the first convoy for training. Perhaps then you will know your place."

Though inside her heart was breaking Kegan glared back at him with defiance. She too had looked up to the great lord, once.

"I know my place. It is here, between you and Sesshomaru." He smirked down at her.

"We shall see how long you last. Then will you know. Say your good-byes you will not be returning soon."


	8. Saying Goodbye and Learing Her Place

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

I have to thank a few of my reviewers including:

Angel of Randomosity: First off, love the name. Second I Completely agree! But don't worry he'll get his punishment!

Inupuppy5: Thank you soooo much!! They are greatly appreciated!!

Sword Dancer

_A sentence far worse than death for them both; Separation. One forced to leave, other to stay, both longing to disappear. Something stirred within though neither knew what it was even though it was as plain as day to those around them. Their eyes gave them away._

Kegan bit her lip as she packed her most valuable things. So far she had packed her mother's brushes and combs, an outfit she had commissioned herself for fighting, her two best kimonos (Both from Sesshomaru), Her father's seal, and the kimono she had planned to give Sesshomaru last season but decided against it. It wasn't quite finished yet.

Leaning beneath her bed she pulled out a long box she had not thought of in a long time. Inside lay the weapons her father had given her which she knew were dull with neglect. Looking around she smiled sadly.

This would be the last time she would see this room for a while. Turning toward the door she gasped as green met gold.

For a moment she just stared at him. He looked so troubled and upset. His clothing was roughly put on and his long silver hair was no longer braided but hung around him like a thick curtain.

Giving him a sad smile she beckoned him in.

"Is there something you required?" Her voice was soft and he shook his head then stood in front of her.

"My father is sending you away." The statement hit the floor like breaking glass. Tears she had been holding back seemed to rush forward and suddenly they raced down her cheeks like rain. No noise came but her tears were enough.

She turned, trying to hide her emotions but Sesshomaru had already seen not to mention he could smell them.

"For…forgive me…I…" She hiccupped as she brushed them away. He paid no mind and duly surprised her by encasing her within his hold and burying his nose in her neck.

She stiffened slightly but when he moved to release her, feeling her nervousness, she turned around and wrapped her own arms around him.

They stood that way for a moment. Her cheek rested on his chest and her hands clenched in his kimono.

"I don't want to go." She whispered and he nodded running his hand through her long hair.

"This is my fault." He replied making her pull back and shake her head in protest. Her hands touched each side of his face.

"No. You were right, no matter what they tell you and I have never been more proud of you. It was an honor to protect you." His golden eyes assessed her then he pulled her back to hold her close again. She sniffled then smiled sadly.

Pulling away she went to the bed and picked up the bag she'd packed. They could hear both pairs of feet coming towards her door.

When it opened it revealed Suchi and Jakken. Sesshomaru ignored them, reaching into the inner folds of his kimono and pulling out a small silver bracelet. It was pure silver and was decorated with different kinds of tiny, hanging, silver flowers.

She looked up at him with a small blush as he fastened it around her wrist.

"Thank you…" she whispered as she looked back up into his eyes. What she saw there made her insides turn. They were so heated and focused completely on her it made her freeze as his hand caressed her face and he leaned down to whisper softly into her ear.

"Come back to me."

She nodded and walked over to Jakken who bowed graciously, something she had only ever seen him do with Toga or Sesshomaru. He stood back up and looked at her with a small smile.

"We will anxiously await your return, Lady Kegan." She smiled and leaned down and hugged him quickly then looked at Suchi who'd taken her bag from her.

Even after telling them both she was no longer part of the royal family they still insisted on calling her 'Lady' for in Jakken's words, The one who protected Sesshomaru-sama on pain of death would always be a 'Lady' in their eyes.

His light green eyes had darkened slightly and she could tell he would have cried if company allowed him. Bowing he gave her a smile but she wasn't convinced.

"What has happened?" She inquired making Jakken look down.

"Inu-Tashio has…is sending you to the mountain pass." She stared at him in disbelief as the Prince behind her let out a vicious snarl. The Mountain Pass training area was widely known for its rigorous routine and women were not permitted there because of the harsh conditions.

Only one had ever gone and she had died within the first week.

Kegan nodded then her eyes hardened.

"He expects me to fail. He expects me to die." Her voice was low and dangerous sending chills through all the males before her.

Lifting her chin she hefted the wooden case which held her swords deftly into her arms and gave them a smirk that would rival Sesshomaru's in the future.

"Well then, let us hope he will be disappointed."

Nodding to her ex-guard she made to leave then stopped at the door to turn back and looked at Sesshomaru who was staring after her.

"Sesshomaru?" His golden eyes focused quickly on her.

"Promise me something?" He nodded for her to continue.

"Protect them; if not for them then for me." She didn't have to elaborate for him to know who she spoke of. His eyes hardened and he pulled his lips back to snarl but she persisted.

"Please, promise me you will." The Prince stilled and stared at her as he always did when he was trying to figure her out. He sighed then nodded albeit stiffly.

"Very well, for you." Her lips lifted slightly in a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered leaving him alone in the room that smelled solely of her.

Kegan followed Suchi down to the courtyard, passing many who bowed lowly to her and gave her tearful good-byes. Not once did she falter or tear up. Her eyes went straight ahead as they made their way to where a long line of wagons waited just before the citadel gates.

Inu-Tashio stood waiting with Izayoi at his side. She was merely watching with a passive face. The Queen did not yet understand what was happening. Half of the people boarding this convoy would never return and the half that did would become hardened warriors and assassins.

Suchi took her belongings and loaded them up as she went and bowed half-heartedly to Inu-Tashio. He growled but she ignored him as she took Izayoi's hand and kissed it gently making her gasp.

"Having conquered, tighten the thongs of your helmet." She hissed then stepped away before Inu-Tashio could reprimand her.

Again she bowed and turned to climb up into the wagon beside Suchi who would ride until they reached the outer gates.

She set her eyes on the window she knew Sesshomaru would be watching out of and smiled. She watched until it disappeared in the distance and Suchi prodded her with a bundle of clothing.

'Lady Kegan, here." She looked down at the bundle and found a small pair of black hakamas, which were slightly more form fitting than most, and a black men's kimono.

"What are these for?" He chuckled as he helped her remove her outer kimono layers, thankful she had not worn too many. At the last she stopped him as he continued.

"Suchi!! We're in public view!" He laughed slightly again.

"My Lady has much to learn. You will be the only female within the camp and they will give you no privacy. To them you will only be another soldier, a weak one at that. They will give you no leniency what-so-ever."

Her green eyes widened slightly in fear but she hid it well. Fear would be no help where she was going. Nodding quickly she pulled off her last layer then slipped on the other clothes.

Suchi nodded his head in content. They covered everything and would be easy for her to move and train in. He watched as she pulled her long hair into a topknot then sat back down as he handed her a pair of soft black boots. They were very durable and would last her for a long time.

He noticed they were getting closer to the outer gates and got ready to leave her. As they waited they said their good-byes.

"Do you know how long I'll be…" He answered before she could finish.

"The longest they will keep you is four years and Inu-Tashio left strict instructions for you to be kept there for as long as possible. Do not worry. You will return to us, My Lady." She smiled as he hopped off and jogged after her.

"Keep an eye out, Suchi." She hesitated for a moment then called out to him just as he stopped.

She yelled out to him.

"Keep him out of trouble!! I will see you soon!!" He nodded and bowed letting her know he had heard. She waved half-heartedly then sat back down to await her destination.

Up ahead the mountains loomed as if foretelling her future.

The convoy traveled only a few weeks but Kegan was aware they'd taken many roads as to confuse the new arrivals so they wouldn't be able to run away without getting lost. No one spoke to her; they all seemed to practically avoid her.

Early on she had resigned herself to just completing her task.

When they finally arrived all were lined up and accounted for by hard looking men who frequently stopped to criticize. Once they laid eyes on her, Kegan knew immediately things were going to get a lot worse.

Lord Osai, a tall crow youki sized her up and pulled her out of the line first with a cruel smile. She grunted as he threw her into the dirt then stood over her.

"Lookie here boys; looks like we got a princess in our midst. Ain't that nice?" The other men laughed as she pulled herself up off the ground and faced him. His smile only widened as he grabbed her chin then quickly wrenched her hair from its place so it streamed around her going all the way down to her calves.

She had never cut it only trimmed. She knew how important hair was to a woman's status. Her heart pounded as he drew his sword then ordered two others to hold her.

Kegan moved quickly and tried to fight them off but they were both stronger and more agile than her. She stood no chance as Osai grabbed the hair at her neck and pulled tight. All she was aware of was the slink of the sword as it chopped off her beautiful long blond hair. It took him two full minutes to cut it just above the nape of her neck then have her released where she fell to the ground again much to their obvious amusement.

Momentarily she felt hot breath in her ear and stiffened.

"You're not in the palace no more, girlie. You're in my town." He was gone and ordering the others toward the long hut at the end of the camp.

"All of you to the barber. Get those sorry mops cleaned up first. Camen, take the princess here to Vern." Whoever Camen was, gripped her arm tightly and practically drug her across the way to a smaller hut which smelled of burnt hair and skin. She was shoved in a rough wooden chair as a beady eyed old man smiled at her with the look of a vulture.

"Ah, what lovely black hair." He commented and stepped closer suspiciously taking a pitcher full of a foul smelling liquid from the shelf. She was about to correct him when he caught her by surprise by dumping the mixture on her head.

Her immediate reaction was to snarl which earned her a slap from Camen. Another two men came in and stood on either side of her holding her down. At first she wasn't clear on why they were doing this until Vern picked up a long iron rod and dipped one end into the fire. It hissed as he pulled it out then turned holding it up for her to see the brand on the end.

If she hadn't been so terrified she might have thought the symbol to be beautiful but the fear of exactly what they were about to do made her fight all the harder to get away. He came steadily closer and the two soldiers held her still as they lifted the end of her shirt and slightly pulled her pants down where the beginning of her pelvic arc began.

The tip seared against her flesh making her howl in pain as they branded her. As soon as they let go she sobbed heavily keeping herself stretched out to keep the pain away. She barely heard Camen's cruel laughter but his order was absolute.

"Shut it wench and go take a bath. You stink." He pulled her up and shoved her outside toward what she assumed to be the river. On her way there she was poked and prodded by all the occupants residing there. They winked and leered but she paid them no mind. As long as they stayed away she was fine.

Once she reached the safety of the river she knelt on the edge of the river and put her hand over her mouth to hold in her shriek. The burning pain was terrible but she didn't touch the wound. Her other surprise was the atrocity they'd done to her appearance.

Looking back at her was someone she had never seen before. Instead of her golden blonde hair she had deep black that was cut slanted and out of proportion. Her face was covered in dirt and her eyebrow was bleeding. Her cheek was red where Camen had smacked her, indicating there would be a bruise.

Tears threatened to fall but she quickly doused her face with the water, ignoring the deathly chill. Ignoring the other men who had begun to arrive behind her she stripped and dove into the water hoping her hair would turn back. She had no luck there but the dirt did come out and she found that putrid smell was gone as well as the cold water soothed the pain on her waist.

Sadly the smell was still on her shirt. She scrubbed her shirt as much as she could then hastily put it back on before anyone else came to 'help' her.

Walking back into the compound she was directed toward the small huts beside the longer one she'd seen earlier.

Inside she found three bunk-beds, all of which were occupied by very strong and formidable men except one. She ignored their groans of disgust and protest as Osai came in and began to give orders.

"Shut-up you little whelps! Anyone got a problem?" He leveled a glare at all of them then nodded.

"Good. Now get this shit-hole cleaned up before dawn or you'll have Camen to deal with." Kegan cringed at the name. Already she didn't like him.

The door slammed behind the General with a force that shook the walls. Each man lumped out of bed and began filing things away. As she had nothing, Kegan observed them carefully.

Two were dragon brothers. One was red and the other a deep blue. They shared a bunk. Across from them was a big bear youki and wolf with piercing blue eyes. The last man she noticed was an inu-youki like her except he had natural black hair and bright gold eyes.

The others seemed to avoid him making her assume he was the leader since she could hear the short orders he gave them all.

Suddenly she noticed he was staring at her like she was a bug.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed making the others freeze and look at her as well. Kegan wasn't exactly sure what to say so she stayed silent even as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and held her into the air.

"Didn't you hear me runt? What the hell are you doing?" Her green eyes widened more as he pulled back his arm and went to punch her.

In a quick flash she twisted herself and took the hit in the back with a yelp of pain then fell to the ground on her stomach and other abused parts. Opening her eyes and flipping over, she looked up at him as he glared down at her. His foot came into contact with her ribs painfully then he spat on her.

"You sleep here, on the ground beneath our feet bitch." The murder in his eyes made her nod to appease him. She had never been so afraid in her life. He was worse than Inu-Tashio.

That night Kegan slept on the hard ground like a dog and in the morning she followed her fellow hut-mates out into the blistering heat and into formation. Her recent wounds had healed only slightly and her hip seared whenever she moved or anything brushed against it.

She found she was truly the only female there and as such she suffered more than any other but never once did she cry out. The night before had given her the first lesson of many she would learn here. No mercy.


	9. Never Back Down

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Days turned into weeks for the young pup and not once did the violence stop. She was tortured and abused but this only made her stronger. Each act only made her determination harden. She would not break and she would not give up._

Kegan crouched defensively in the middle of the pen as her opponent circled her. She was accustomed to this routine now but still dreaded it. Once a week she was subjected to fight the strongest male in the compound which just so happened to be Camen.

The man was downright evil and cruel. Even after two and a half moons he had not let up and still she had no one to defend her. She supposed it was because she had not 'earned' it yet.

Emerald eyes calculated the distance between her position and the fence Camen stood before. All she had to do was get over the gate to escape but today was not her lucky day.

Legs toned from countless fighting and drills slid beneath her as Camen swung out and swept his own legs to knock her to the ground but she was faster this time.

In a one handed flip she spun and kicked out throwing him backward into the dirt. He was up before she could blink and attacking again.

The men around her whooped and yelled for the winner. Her green eyes found the eyes of her companions. From day one they had judged her and never stopped. It was as if she was nothing in their eyes no matter how many times she succeeded.

They were so secretive that she had yet to learn their names. She had almost forgotten her own considering all she was referred to anymore was 'bitch', 'princess', 'whelp' or any other demeaning names anyone could think of.

Her eyes hardened with resolve as Camen grabbed her arm and slammed her into the ground. She snarled and struggled beneath him but it was no use. With finality he shoved on her then jumped up and began to walk away.

Kegan raised herself up and once again met their eyes which were filled with shame and disgust. Not being able to bare it she turned her back on them and narrowed on Camen who was joking with Osai about something she could care less about.

Feeling her glare he turned and snarled at her.

"What are you looking at bitch?"

Her eyes lowered immediately. When had she become so weak and pliant?

Four months later found her in the same position except this time she was against the black inu. He was harder on her than most and more dangerous, especially with a sword. The cuts on her body made her wish she had died with her parents or perhaps Tashio had killed her instead.

Her own sword was heavy in her palm and on her arms. Even after practicing with it for weeks and building up the muscles she still couldn't fight properly with it. Often times she wondered where they had taken her real weapons and other belongings but now was not that time.

Whenever she fought this one he was out for blood. Barely able to block she swung around and rolled then only had enough time to roll again as he came after her. She wondered how old he was then thought against it as his sword cut deep into her arm.

This time she did cry out. The muscles seemed to give way and her sword dropped to the ground. He had to leap from missing her head as she held her arm.

Kegan opened her eyes painfully to look at the damage. He had torn open her arm from wrist to elbow and it was bleeding profusely. In quick thinking she tore her other already tattered sleeve and wrapped it tightly around her arm to staunch the bleeding but it didn't help for the pain.

A growl to her left made her spin away as he lunged.

"You won't have time to fix yourself, bitch, on the battlefield."

Her green eyes narrowed as she fumbled for her weapon and brought it up just in time to block his downward swing. He snarled and jumped away as she did.

"Why don't you just give up? Go home to your mommy and your sewing?" He taunted making her growl and hiss.

"Go home. You will never survive here." He hissed, coming closer. Kegan glared at him and tried not to listen to his words. They hit home more than he would ever know.

Again he moved this time knocking her off her feet and onto her stomach. The pain she felt was immense. She felt a small prick at her back and knew he was declaring victory. He moved away from her as she lay there bleeding out through her bandage.

Kegan bit her lips as tears threatened. She had gone this long without crying and she wouldn't give any of them the satisfaction of seeing them now.

Her jumbled thoughts drifted back to her home in the West where she'd promised to return to. It took her to the library where she saw Sesshomaru glaring down at her. Suddenly he was there with her. She could feel him there.

His gaze was hard and angry as he snarled at her.

"Get up." Was she hearing things or was that really his voice? Her limbs trembled to please him but couldn't find the strength. She heard another voice, this time it was Kasumi. Now she knew she was hearing things. Kasumi knelt down and stared at her with that gaze that spoke of heights she had yet to reach.

"I…I can't…" Kegan whispered as darkness threatened. Kasumi only growled lowly.

"Remember your heritage, Kegan. You were made for greatness." Kasumi's voice was joined by the hard Sesshomaru.

"Get up." Kegan struggled to find the strength as his imaginary voice urged her on.

"Get up." He ordered again making her growl.

"I'm trying!" He wasn't satisfied and persisted.

"Get up!!" He snarled as she lifted herself slowly onto her knees. The world spun for a moment but she distinctly heard a few gasps from those around her and the sudden stillness of the man standing away from her. She heard him take a step back as she pulled one leg up to her chest so she could properly stand.

Still, Sesshomaru had not gone yet. His voice held her attention as she moved through the pain.

"Get up!!" Green eyes closed in intense concentration as she pulled her entire body up to stand on firm ground then turn to face the inu.

Opening her eyes she heard him gasp. She'd never heard anything other than anger and disgust from him. Green eyes shone brightly back at him as she pulled her lips back in a snarl.

"I will not give up." She declared picking up her weapon with her injured hand. Taking a painful step forward she challenged him.

"I will not stop." Her sword clanked against his as he defended himself.

"You will not defeat me. I won't let you." She growled. Her little tirade seemed to give her strength and her movements became faster as she pushed him backward.

Soon he was back to fighting full strength and this time he was actually having trouble.

Suddenly he lost track of her sword as she swiped at him, his weapon clanked to the ground as she spun and pressed her blade to his throat, panting.

"You can't break me." She hissed looking deep into those golden eyes.


	10. A Battle and A Declaration

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_She would be unstoppable as he would be immovable. She thrived on her own power proving those around her wrong._

Kegan pulled back hard enough to make a small cut on his neck then her sword joined his on the ground as she staggered away from him still glaring.

He was frozen as he stared at her. He was vaguely aware of the two people who jumped the fence beside him and rushed to her aid then of the bear youki he shared the hut with.

"I don't care what they say. That girl's got serious strength in her." He nodded still watching her as she tried to push the two dragon kin away. She wanted to prove she didn't need them but they were having none of it.

Wiping the bit of blood from his neck he hopped onto the other side of the fence and made his way back to the hut. No one noticed as all attention was on the three out in the middle of the circle.

Kegan had dropped to her knees after pinning her opponent and could no longer hear Sesshomaru or anyone else pressuring her to continue and as far as she was concerned she was done.

Before she could fully hit the ground though, she was held up by a spiky haired boy with dark blue scales she recognized.

Pitifully she tried to escape his hold but found his brother on the other side, tending to her arm.

"Let…go…" She spoke weakly. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. As they spoke quickly to one another.

"Ryo…bandage…blood…" She heard snippets as the red one, dubbed Ryo, put pressure on her arm and rewrapped it carefully as the blue one, she couldn't figure out his name. The darkness was starting to look really good right about now when she felt a small prod or nudge then they let her drift for a while.

The next time she opened her eyes she was laying on a soft mattress and she could hear the soft murmurs of those around her.

She groaned slightly and everything stilled then suddenly two energetic faces looked down at her. Ryo and his brother smiled happily as she came from her drowsiness.

"How long…" She spoke hoarsely making one of them chuckle and give her a cup filled with water.

"Only a few weeks." The blue one piped making her spit out the water.

"What!! You can't be…" Ryo slapped his brother's arm annoyed.

"Don't listen to him. Magus is just trying to freak you out."

Magus smirked happily and grinned at his brother.

"Succeeding too. Nah, you've only been out a few hours." She nodded looking down at her now bandaged arm.

"How did my arm get…?" Her green eyes turned to look at them and both blushed sheepishly.

"We did that. You were gonna die if we didn't." Magus supplied giving her another cup of water. She stared at them in confusion. Why exactly were they helping her? They hadn't ever done it in the past.

Ryo caught her suspicious glance and looked down guiltily.

"A little late we know, but now that you beat, Jericho, though he's not too happy about it, we can talk."

Kegan was speechless for a second then mad.

"Wait a minute!! You would've talked to me if that over inflated dog had ordered it? What the hell!" Throwing back the covers she immediately regretted it as Ryo helped her sit back down.

"We had too. It wasn't really his order though. More like Camen's. He really doesn't like you for some reason." She raised her eyebrow then shook her head.

"Well you can stop being nice now. I know you don't want to be…" She was interrupted as the bear-youki came into the hut.

"So how's our little patient? Eh boys? Well she's awake! Ain't that nice Jericho?" He moved aside to reveal the black hair inu who growled at her. In response Kegan stood and snarled back. She'd had just about enough of him.

"That's it." She narrowed her eyes and stepped right into his path, ignoring the splitting headache, as he went to get onto his bed. He glared at her but didn't speak as she glared back.

"If you've got something to say, dog-boy, I suggest you say it or should I just kick your ass again?" He snarled and stepped closer.

"Beginner's luck, bitch." Kegan too stepped forward but this time she grabbed him first. With strength unknown to her she flipped the larger male over and laid him flat on the ground then pulled the small dagger he'd hidden beneath the mattress the first night and put it to his throat.

"I've had enough of you, Jericho, was it? You're in the same boat I am and I will not tolerate your name calling anymore. You _will_ respect me or I _will_ cut off your reproductive organs, got it?"

He didn't answer but she never gave him time to as she stood then dropped the knife just at the seam of his pants. By this time the wolf had come in and now all her companions were staring at her. She gave them each a hard glare.

"Now listen all of you. I am just as much a part of this house as you. You will not call me bitch, wench, or any other thing you can come up with. My name is fairly easy to say I think and I expect you to use it."

She spun and glared at her captain as he stood up again holding the dagger he _thought_ he'd hidden. His golden eyes were glazed over with amusement as he stared at her holding the knife in his hand.

"And what might your name be, little girl?" She smirked, realizing that he was no longer going to attack her.

"My name, is Kegan, little boy."


	11. Starting a Legend

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_From then on, things began to change._

Kegan no longer felt so alone. Ryo and Magus often found ways to make her laugh. Jericho became something of an older brother to her. He was moody all the time but she didn't mind. The bear youki was named Valiant but they all called him Val. He was like the wise man of their group. Even though all of them were about the same age they all seemed to be a working family unit.

The wolf named, Lee, was the informer. He was almost fox like and loved to play tricks and make things.

Even though she had gained much, Kegan still missed her home. Sesshomaru was often on her mind but she often put him out lure of more training. An entire summer had gone by and she knew by now that the little one must have been born by now.

Sometimes it made her laugh inside to think of Sesshomaru trying to keep his patience with a baby.

Her other problem was that it was getting harder and harder to hide her 'talents'. Jericho suspected and Ryo probably knew something was up. It was easier to keep it from the others though.

They had been moved to a bigger hut by the first of autumn. Camen had clearly seen something in them or they'd still be at the bottom. As their station progressed they were continuously sent on retrieval missions, which only gained more ground.

It was well into her second winter there when Camen decided he no longer liked them. Osai, of course did nothing to save any of them.

The night before their 'test' Kegan had stretched out atop the hut and was staring up at the stars. Out of everything she'd found here, this was her favorite thing. The night sky was so clear and you could always see the stars shining brightly back. And there were so many! Never once had she ever seen the multitude from the gardens.

Beside her sat her twin blades. The one's she'd won back from a well seasoned warrior only a week prior. After getting them she had put all concentration into cleaning them and bringing them back to their former glory.

The black hilted swords were a sight to behold and she was skilled wickedly with them as many found out by either fighting her or watching her.


	12. Remembrance and Returning

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_The girl who had once wept at the sight of violence was gone. In her place was a woman capable of anything. She knew she wouldn't remain her much longer but she wasn't exactly sure how she would be leaving. _

_Hands, once innocent with darning and sewing, were long and slender, toned from using weapons. Her body too had changed. At eighteen she was lithe and graceful, toned and swift. She was not conceited in knowing she was a better warrior than most. _

_The only thing that had not changed was her startling green eyes. They still held that womanly charm and wisdom but it was easier to hide now._

_They stared up into the night sky intensely, wondering what was happening at her home in the Western Palace._

The stars above twinkled brightly as she sighed in content.

Below she could hear slight movements of the night guards and crickets. Something caught her ear as a plank of wood squeaked somewhere near-by. Sitting up she reached for her swords when Lee poked his head up from the ladder and smiled at her.

"Hey, Kegan. Watcha doin' up here?" Relaxing again she moved over as he jumped up beside her.

"Just watching the stars." Lee stared at her for a minute then shook his head.

"Why? They aren't nothin' special." A smile made its way to her lips.

"That's the point. Sometimes we take things for granted, especially the stars." Just as she'd made this statement Ryo and Magus were joining them.

"Hey guys." Both spoke at once. Kegan often wondered if the two didn't share the same brain.

"What're you doing?" This time Lee answered.

"Lookin' at the stars." Kegan shook her head as the brothers positioned themselves. She wouldn't be surprised if Val was close behind. Sure enough.

"What the heck are ya'll doin' up on the roof?" He grumbled as he took the empty spot next to Lee. This repeated until Jericho found them. He asked no questions and promptly took the place next to Kegan.

After a few quiet minutes, Magus piped up.

"Kegan?" She 'hmmed' informing him that she was listening.

"What was your home like?" The once companionable silence became thick and heavy making her sit up with a brooding look. Not many ever asked that sort of question considering the memories it brought on. No one wanted to be weak nor did they want to feel home-sick, Kegan most of all.

Ryo and Magus had come from a sky temple up north where mostly dragons lived so they were used to the weather here. They had been enrolled in the foot army until the commander had seen their skills sending them up here.

Lee had been abandoned as a pup and adopted by the Eastern wolves then sent up here when he was old enough. His planning skills gave even the best strategists a run for their money.

Val had opted to go to keep his father from having too. He came from a humble village closer to the central areas. He was being paid to be here. How he progressed determined the payment his family received.

Jericho was never quite open with his background. She knew the others knew but she had never wanted to ask him because of the look he got in his eyes when he thought about the past. She knew it hurt him to think about it and she couldn't even imagine the pain in speaking about it.

She was really the only one who never really spoke about her life at the Palace. She didn't want the others to make fun of her again or think her spoiled. That was why she hesitated even now.

Leveling her eyes at her team-mate she smiled softly.

"Promise you won't make-fun?" He stared at her for a moment then gave her a lopsided grin.

"Absolutely…not." The others laughed as she groaned.

"That reassures me." Kegan rolled her eyes as he gave her puppy-dog eyes only children should have been able to pull off. Sighing deeply she shook her head then swung around into a criss-crossed position.

"Come on, please?" He begged making her smile again. He had crawled forward on his knees and was literally begging. Pushing him away she laughed quietly.

"Alright, alright. Just quit doing that. I hate it when you beg." He plopped back over to his brother as both situated themselves like eager little children waiting for a story. Lee had turned on his stomach and Val was still looking up but listening.

Jericho was watching her intently which still made her a tad nervous as usual.

"I used to live in the Palace." She spoke quietly almost embarrassed. Ryo raised his eyebrow.

"Like a servant?" She shook her head.

"No. As a resident. To the Prince." Their silence made her continue.

"I lived in the room beneath the Queen's chambers. I was taught everything I would ever need to know to be a Lady." She paused resting her arms on her knees. Magus spoke this time. His tone was serious; very unusual for him.

"You didn't live with your parents?"

"No. My parents…they died when I was little; in a fire. Both were killed by some sort of…lizard." At this he began to crack up until Ryo smacked him upside the head as Kegan growled lowly.

"I suggest you shut-up before I knock you into the next week, dragon." Immediately he quieted.

"I watched them die and afterwards Toga…excuse me, Inu-Tashio took me in." she stopped and found them all staring open-mouthed at her.

"What?" She looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Looking back now the only people who actually really cared for me were Suchi, Haruno, and Sessh…I mean the Prince."

Val was staring at her now.

"What was it like?" Her eyes softened.

"I remember the gardens the most. It was where I first met…It was so beautiful. When the flowers were in bloom the garden broke in color and the birds sang symphonies. The Queen always had fresh flowers put in my room. She always knew when…"

Again she stilled. Sesshomaru's face was implanted firmly in her mind. His smirk, his quiet laugh, everything.

Green eyes looked at all of them with finality.

"It is my home and I miss it." Her eyes caught Jericho moving toward her when suddenly they all froze as a loud horn blasted from across the camp and people began lining into formation.

They moved like lightening quickly taking their places just as Osai and Camen came out of their huts.

Kegan felt their excitement and the urgency of whatever it was they were about to tell them.

Osai hesitated for a moment and she noticed the scroll he held down at his side. Even from this distance she could see the seal of the west. The very same she had on her hip and the very same that everyone else had on their shoulder.

"We've been informed that the palace has been infiltrated and that the Prince has been abducted." He quieted as the men murmured then stood back to hear the rest.

"Specific teams are going to be sent out in a search and rescue mission that is top priority. The Prince's safety is the prime concern. This is not a training mission. This is the real thing. Those of you that are chosen will not return here. You will immediately be sent back to the Palace for new orders. Good luck to you."

Kegan's mind raced as she thought about the situation. Sesshomaru? Abducted? There wasn't a chance in hell. Sesshomaru would never allow himself to be taken so that could only mean that it was the younger Prince. Looking up suddenly as her name was called she joined her team in front of General Osai.

He passed out small scrolls to each of the three captains.

"Your orders are in the scrolls. Be aware that the kidnappers will stop at nothing to keep their prize. If you can find out their plans do so and if you can't, get the boy and get out. Your belongings you brought with you are over there. Pack up then move out."

He looked toward the camp gates as the teams gathered all that was theirs. Kegan stopped just beside Osai as she waited for her team. He didn't look at her but she didn't miss the softening tone he gave her.

"He's been missing for two days. You don't have time. Get going." She nodded then made her way out of the ominous camp which had been her life the past two long years.

Jericho had stopped about a half a mile out of the camp boundaries and waited for them. Val was the second and Kegan was third. The twins and Lee showed up within minutes of each other.

"So what's the plan, Jer?" Magus asked, plopping down on the ground and dumping out the things in his bag out in the forest floor in front of him. Jericho was silent as he looked over their orders.

In the silence Kegan gave herself time to look over her own things. Inside her bag she found three folded up kimonos, her mother's combs and brushes, her father's seal, the gift she'd meant to give Sesshomaru, and the fighting outfit she'd made all as fresh as the day she'd put them there. The last thing she noticed was a small silver bracelet with delicate silver charms on it.

Reaching in, she pulled it out then fastened it around her wrist then looked up as Jericho tied his own sword about his waist.

"We go to the South. The letter says they smelled of tropical rain. Where ever they come from, it's warm." His bag was mostly empty as he started walking, the others followed except Kegan.

Something was pulling her the other way. Her eyes scanned toward the east and something caught her eye. The calls of her team fell on deaf ears as she followed whatever it was she saw until a strong tug turned her around to face her captain.

"Kegan, what the hell are you doing? Fall in to…" He noticed the glassy look in her eyes and released her as the others gathered round.

It took a moment but she came back and stared at them then at Jericho who was looking at her with a strange emotion she'd never seen before.

"You coming back to us, Kegan?" Lee asked grabbing her hand to pull her along but she stopped.

"That's not the right way. We need to go east." She spoke quietly almost ashamed to disregard Jericho's decision.

Their captain looked at her confused.

"How do you know? Why east?" Her green eyes met his, this time clearly and openly.

"I just know." The others seemed to get uncomfortable when his annoyed growl met their ears. She was quick to cover herself.

"I'm not undermining you, Jer, but I know what I'm talking about. Please, just trust me."

She moved and picked up her things then began walking where she had seen the 'thing'. She heard Jericho sigh then followed up behind her.

'I swear to Kami, if you're wrong about this Kegan…" He growled but her only response was a small smirk thrown his way along with a confident exclamation.

"I'm not."


	13. Saving the Day and Three Princes

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Freedom was a step ahead of them as they traveled but far more pressing things waited before they could return to their homes._

They had traveled for two days through the forest and so far they were not getting any closer to civilization; or so they thought.

Kegan set her bag down and leaned against a large tree as the others of her group set up camp. Her eyes stayed warily on the roads. She slid down to the ground in an Indian style pose then pulled out both her swords and draped them across her lap and pulled out her sharpening stone and began running it across the blades quietly as the others spoke amongst themselves.

She knew very well they were getting tired of just following with no answers. She continued polishing and sharpening her swords as night fell. They didn't light a fire because it would make them easier to locate.

Later that night, Kegan stood watch as the others got some rest. She had thought everyone was asleep so when Jericho joined her he startled her.

"We can't keep at this. We've got no leads and we're running further away from target. We have to turn back."

She looked up at him then back to the trees.

"I don't understand what's leading me but I know we're going in the right direction." His golden eyes narrowed on her. He couldn't smell a lie but he couldn't explain her which made him nervous.

She looked back at him and didn't notice how close he was until he spoke. His face was only centimeters from hers when he spoke again.

"What is it you've done to…?" He stopped and sniffed for a second. Kegan did the same and her eyes widened.

"Smoke." Both looked toward where they smelled it and saw the raging flames above the treetops. The blaze was large and even from here they could feel the heat and hear the yells.

Kegan was gone before Jericho could give her any orders. She knew he'd wake the others. She pumped her legs hard putting her demon speed to good use as she bounded toward the fire and made it in record time.

She watched as stable hands rushed with buckets of water as well as a few men in expensive looking night clothes helping out and shouting orders as they tried to calm down the skittish horses.

"Get them back!! Make sure you get all of the horses out!!" A man with high cheek bones and daring purple eyes ordered.

Kegan only had so much time as she stepped forward and raised her arms calling forth a deep sewn power she'd kept hidden for far too long.

Her eyes practically glowed as the fire's heat surged through her body. Taking deep controlled breaths she beckoned the fire in, soothing its burning hate and anger.

Around her people stopped in astonishment as she bent and controlled the fire like it was a bruised child. Her face was serene yet passionate as her arms moved back and forth slowly until the fire simmered and spouted then snuffed itself out.

For moments it was silent again and her green eyes took in the damage as the heat left her. She didn't expect to feel so light headed but when it hit she was knocked off her feet from exhaustion.

Before she fully blacked out someone had caught her and lifted her up with strong arms.

Green eyes creaked open to a dark room and a soft bed beneath her. Sitting up slowly she touched her head hoping the headaches would go away soon. She observed her surroundings carefully and found she was in a suite as if in a palace or something.

Around her she noticed lumps on the floor giving off snoring sounds and smirked. It seemed like the boys had had an interesting night. Just as she thought that it all came crashing back.

The stable. The horses. The fire.

She carefully slipped from the bed and walked over to a set of doors she distinctly heard water coming from. Stepping inside she was hit with the warmth of the sauna and suddenly aware of how dirty she was.

Looking down at her clothes she discovered she was covered in soot from head to toe and her clothes were reduced to rags.

She growled and immediately walked back out into the larger room and zeroed in on her bag of things then hauled it back into the bath with her.

Divesting of her now ruined clothing she slid into the hot water with pure pleasure. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a descent bath let alone a hot one.

Beside her Kegan found an array of soaps and put them to good use choosing only the least scented ones. It wouldn't do any good for anyone to track them because of her strong smell.

She worked the soap over her body making sure to get every bit of the black dirt off until her skin was pink from the attention. She also made use of the shampoos and conditioners.

At once, hair that had been course and matted became like silk in her hands. As she washed she noticed the black discoloration and figured it was mostly from the soot however there was something more that joined it as she washed and rewashed until she felt completely void of dirt.

She allowed herself to relax a bit after she'd rinsed her hair then got out and went to dry herself. The towels were soft against her skin and she relished in the feel as it soaked up any stray drops of water.

She only used two towels; one for her hair and one for her body. When her hair had been fully drained of water she wrapped the remaining towel around herself and rummaged through her bag and sighed.

She didn't want to wear her nice kimonos for fear of suspicion. The only thing she could wear was the black and green fighting armor she'd made. Shaking her head she pulled on fresh under clothes then pulled on the suit with care.

It was soft on the inside, made of black silk and the outside was made of a hard yet flexible material. It molded to her body like a second skin, coming down to her wrists where fingerless gloves would rest and all the way down her toned legs covered by slim boots and leg guards.

Digging for the gloves she moved toward the vanity by the door and sat down without looking up. Once she had she set them on the top then had to do a double take when she saw her reflection.

Nothing had changed but hair that was once a muddy black had turned back to its rightful golden shade and had begun to curl into ringlets again. Gently she ran her fingers through the downy soft hair almost unbelieving as a smile crept onto her face. She wondered what her team would think when they saw.

She ran a brush through it and pulled it high on top of her head then clipped it with a wooden ring containing a crescent moon on the front and pushing a wooden chopstick through the middle which had smaller moons on the thicker end.

Smirking she used the black make-up and lined her eyes then looked back at herself with a smile. She had come a long way since the Western Citadel.

Standing she pulled on the gloves then strapped her swords on. Lastly she removed the small silver bracelet and fastened it back around her wrist. She almost felt naked without it.

Retrieving her bag again she tip toed out into the large room and set it back beside the door and made her way to the main hallway.

She could hear voices reverberating through the marble halls and domed ceilings. Following them she walked toward what she found was the main foyer and discovered a trio discussing something about horses and the west.

They spoke to each other as if they had known each other for a very long time and she surmised that they were brothers. The way each were dressed confirmed it further as well as the seal in the stain-glass window just above the door telling her she was in a royal palace of the South she understood.

Suddenly the skills she had had practically beaten into her the last few years kicked in and she became the epitome of stealth. She blended easily in the shadows and made no sound as she moved.

Herself appointed mission was to get out the window on the left of the large door without being seen. She needed to map out her surroundings and know where they were, even if these people did help them.

Her green eyes narrowed on the window as she stepped forward ready to leap when she noticed the voices had stopped and the three were now looking up to where she stood.

Heart beat increasing she drew one of her swords with a sharp ring of metal then stepped out to where they could see her fully.

All three had dark ebony hair but only one had swimming gold eyes. It was him who stopped her. She recognized the tilt of his chin and the hard set of his jaw as well as the blade at his side.

"Kegan…"

Her gaze shifted to the two others on either side of him. Throwing away her confusion she knelt with her sword at her side and her head bent low in respect for their stature.

"My Lords of the East." She whispered as she heard footsteps coming her way. She knew exactly what would happen if they were to be displeased with her. They could easily have her killed and least of all did she want that.

After a moment she felt large hands under her chin and pulling her up. Her eyes met gold as Jericho looked down at her with slight shame in his eyes.

"You never bow in our presence." His voice that she'd always known to be hard and uncaring had turned soft and gentle making her unsure of what to trust.

Carefully he took her by the hand and led her down the stairs to where the others stood.

The first bowed dramatically.

"I am Prince Mizu at your service, beautiful lady." He took her hand and kissed it making Jericho roll his eyes. The next did not bow. Instead he walked around her critically as if she were some prized horse.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. She's quite the specimen." Kegan held back a snarl. In normal circumstances she would've defended herself but he was in no way a normal Inu. In Royal circles he was just as high as Sesshomaru and Toga.

Jericho narrowed his eyes and stepped in between his brother and her.

"She's not a horse Seiko." Seiko looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But I wonder." He lifted his hand and touched Kegan's cheek over Jericho's shoulder.

This time Kegan pulled away and frowned. She wasn't a toy or anything other as well. She was a warrior just like Jericho.

Bowing deeply she lowered her head.

"An honor Lord Seiko." She stood back up when she heard footsteps at the top of the stairs.

"Jer! Kegan's…gone." Ryo exclaimed and stopped when he spotted the blonde haired woman.

Jericho turned to face his team who were now all looking down at them.

Seiko smirked and motioned them downward.

"It seems your…companion has held secrets from you."

Kegan growled and crouched in annoyance.

"I hold no secrets from my family." In turn he snarled back darting toward her but she was faster. She vaulted over him and pounced off the wall then easily landed on the window sill just above the large doors.

Her team stared up at her as she looked down at the young lord in amusement.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of. Don't test me." She hissed making Seiko growl. Jericho carefully put his hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him.

"Easy, brother. She means no harm." Kegan gave him another growl and her emerald eyes glowed.

"Maybe not to him. You however are a different story, _Prince_ Jericho." He seemed to wince but nothing more as he turned to the others.

"Guys these are my brothers. Prince Mizu and Lord Seiko of the Eastern Lands." The four bowed and smiled at Jericho

"It's nice to _finally_ meet you." Lee exaggerated. The others smirked as Jericho shook his head then looked back up at a brooding Kegan.

"Kegan, come down from there. At least let me explain." She raised her eyebrow.

"No thanks. You can explain it to me just fine from right there." This time he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me…" She growled again.

"Then don't try it." Kegan leaned down and sat cross-legged watching as he contemplated.

"We didn't want…I didn't want to be persecuted for being a royal or be treated like a pampered pet."

She stared at him. Was he mental?

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a woman and I was treated like an animal yet here I am today. I think you could have handled it."

Of course she was annoyed. Here she was a woman and he was acting as if he would have been more delicate than she was!!

Leaping down she stood in front of the doors and rolled her eyes. She smirked then 'hmpfed' with her nose in the air.

"And to think, I thought you were actually stronger than me." Pushing open the doors she smirked back at him just as he realized exactly what she'd implied.

Jericho growled playfully as she sprinted out and away from him with the others in tow. She leapt over the pathway and ran toward the barn just as he caught up with her and lifted her up into the air making her laugh.

"Weak, eh?" He joked as she jumped out of his arms.

"Of course, _captain._"

She moved to jump away and was suddenly pushed behind a laughing Mizu.

"Really, Jericho. Attacking a Lady." Kegan laughed and curtsied as Magus joined in the fun.

"Really Prince, she's no Lady. We should know." Mizu smirked and pulled Kegan close.

"Ah but I beg to differ!!"

Kegan smiled as she watched the team. She sat above them in the rafters of the stables as the stable hands brought in tack and the boys were carefully getting ready. The Princes had subjected them to their supplies as well as horses to ride on their mission.

Magus and Ryo were standing by their respective stalls with twin horses of a dapple gray. Lee was next to them saddling up a bay gelding with white socks. Val stood next to a similar horse that was a brown with black legs, mane, tail, and nose.

As each of them got acquainted with their steed Jericho was meeting an old friend. He stood in a far stall brushing down a beautiful black mare named Twilight's Kiss.

She smiled as he ran his hands down her body, checking and making sure she'd been well cared- for. The mare snorted and searched him for carrots in return. Since she was too busy watching her friends and their horses she was nearly startled as the eldest of the Eastern rulers called out to her from the ground.

"West." He called almost in annoyance as she looked down. Raising her eyebrow she waited for him to explain what he wanted or at least call out her name.

"Come, wench." He ordered making her roll her eyes. He was just as pompous as some else she knew.

"I am not a pet, Lord Seiko." She hissed turning her face away ready to ignore him until he sighed and gave it another try.

"Lady Kegan, would you join me down below? Please?" A smile tilted her lips. She had a feeling that he was unused to speaking that word.

Kegan jumped down agilely and landed beside him then swept into a dramatic bow.

"I am at your service, My Lord." He only narrowed his eyes then motioned for her to follow not paying any attention to the others behind them.

Kegan shrugged and trailed behind him as he led her to a particular round pen which held a line of five horses. Each were strong and masculine looking which was probably why they were tied away from each other to make sure they didn't fight.

There were two blacks side by side next to a dapple gray, a chestnut, and a palomino pawing and snorting, ready to be chosen.

Kegan was entranced as she looked them over. All the horses here were of course infused with demon blood, making them the fastest and strongest but these she knew were special and she had a feeling that you'd have to figure it out by yourself if you wanted to know what it was.

Behind her, Jericho stared at his brother as he opened the gate and led the stunned girl inside the pen, closer to the stallions.

Before he could ask Seiko was speaking. He only spoke one word but it was enough to leave the second brother in complete surprise.

"Choose."

Kegan stared at him for a moment then smiled and bowed. After she walked carefully to each horse and looked it over, taking in each individual aspect with the utmost care.

The two blacks were made for a pair she mused then moved to the dapple standing straight and still almost as if in salute. She smiled and patted his neck before assessing the chestnut that seemed to prance in place.

He was very beautiful but she knew he was no long distance horse. He was made for show. Touching his muzzle she moved the palomino on the end.

His soft coat of honey gold drew her hand as he stood still yet ready. His mane and tail was an off white but enough to draw attention as well as the softness of it. She moved to stand in front of him and bore into his deep brown eyes making him snort.

His long legs were muscled from running and he was slim. Immediately she knew he was fast. She turned unsure toward Seiko when the horse snorted and threw his head in annoyance, playfully pushing her and making her spin around to stare at him.

Rolling her eyes she scratched behind his ear then quickly untied his rope and led him over to Seiko who was watching in approval.

"A wise choice for rider and steed."

The inu reached out fondly and stroked the muzzle as he looked at her.

"Percius will carry you to the ends of the earth if you wish it. He is brave and very well trained. Whatever you command he will do but do not dismiss his own intuition. He is very intelligent for a horse." Percius snorted in disdain as Kegan nodded and bowed again.

"I will not disappoint you." Seiko nodded and motioned for a few stable hands with tack. They were very quick about getting him ready.

Kegan noticed that the others had packed their things and were mounted and ready. Smiling to herself she lifted into Percius's saddle then looked at Jericho who was speaking to Mizu quietly. He nodded to her and began riding toward the outer gates. The others followed until she was to bring up the rear but Seiko stopped her.

"Lady." Her green eyes turned to him as he stepped forward beside Percius's shoulder.

"Take care of my brother."She smiled and nodded then smirked.

"Do me a favor?" He lifted his brow quizzically.

"Give this to Lord Sesshomaru?" Before he could ask she pulled out a wrapped package and handed it to him. It was tied with a red ribbon and had a seal on the top to keep it closed.

She smirked at his confused expression.

"When he asks, just tell him it's from a 'little orchid'." Before he could say further she spurred Percius into a gallop to rejoin her group.

Kegan smiled to herself as she sat atop her horse quietly.

'Would he remember?'


	14. A Rescue and A Grave

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_On her own she had set in motion her own future to bring her back to her home but it would not be the same since she had left. Something drew her not west to the citadel but further to a land full of the secrets to her own being._

Kegan stood still for the umpteenth time they had been away from the Eastern Palace. She didn't know what but she felt as if something was calling to her. It had started as a hum but now it was like a nudge. So far she had ignored it but it was getting difficult.

Above her she felt the sway of the leaves and the swell of water beneath her feet. The earth seemed to breathe and speak to her as the little band continued on their trek. Her body felt wound and coiled, ready to spring but she beat it down in favor of keeping an eye out for clues as to where they would find the young Prince.

The feeling was strong but it came second to the boy's safety.

Ahead of her Jericho had spotted something on a low branch of the forest and was inspecting it carefully. After a moment he smirked and held it up for them all to see as he reined in Twilight.

"Clever. It has the boy's scent on it. Come!" The others nodded and followed quickly after, holding in their excitement.

They rode further down and the more they did, they scented fire and heard distant voices. All too soon they came upon a road and beyond that a large encampment. It looked to be a Lord's home but instead of regular guards there were bandits positioned around the gates.

Each tied their horses further back and gathered in the darkness of the forest to plan.

"The scent stops here. We can only assume the Prince is here." Jericho said watching movements carefully. Lee was sketching a drawing of the compound after coming back from a survey.

"Each wall had a total of ten guards. The North wall has a back gate which isn't really that guarded. They suspect that anyone that comes won't know anything so they'll come to the front."

Jericho furrowed his brow then looked at Kegan and Ryo; the slipperiest two people he knew.

"You two will tag team and go in. Kegan will get the kid. Ryo, you look for any information you can."

They nodded as he turned to Val and Magus.

"We will be in charge of distracting the guards. Chances are there's only a few inside the compound and most of them are out here." His golden eyes looked to Kegan.

"You think you can remake a geisha?" The green eyed girl raised her eyebrow then smirked and took Magus by the hand.

"Come on pretty boy. Looks like you're going to play princess tonight." He groaned and cursed his feminine looks.

"I hate being the distraction!" He complained as the others got ready for their own tasks.

Kegan stifled a laugh as she watched Magus sashay over to Twilight and mount with a girlish squeal.

She had painted his face white and added a few red lines to his lips then darkened his eyebrows as well as lined his lashes. She had let him borrow one of her kimonos and they had further stuffed the chest with two blankets. Thankfully his hair had grown longer in the past few years which gave her a bit to put up in a womanly bun.

All together he looked quite convincing but that didn't stop the others from laughing. Jericho and Val would be playing her escorts who'd 'lost' the way.

Lee would be coming with Kegan and Ryo to play look out. They were to wait five minutes before moving into action so that the others would have enough time to 'distract' the guards.

Ryo led the way as they listened to the loud cooing of Magus and the guards who were enthralled by 'her' beauty.

When they reached the back gate Lee and Ryo were quick to remove the hinges and slip in quietly to unlock it as Kegan replaced them.

Once they were in they were surprised at the simplicity of the house inside. It probably had one large room and five smaller rooms to the side which was paved with an elaborate garden. Whoever had kidnapped the prince seemed to love nature.

Once they were in they had to be extra careful. Servants were everywhere. Avoiding them would be hard.

Kegan slid from the shadows as Ryo flanked her. Since she had the stronger nose, she would find what they were searching for. Lee pulled up the rear being careful to listen to anyone coming their way and take care of them.

It only took minutes to reach the very last room. They stood outside it for a moment when Kegan turned to the dragon.

"Take Lee and go find whatever you can about these people. I've got it from here." His red eyes were guarded until he nodded and tapped her lightly.

"Be careful, _princess._" She raised her eyebrow as he and Lee bounded away, leaving her alone in front of the wooden door.

Leaning in close she pressed her ear against the surface and heard slight movement from inside. She stepped back and drew her swords quietly then pulled back further and slammed her shoulder into the door throwing it open and surprising the occupants.

There were four in all; the boy and three large guards.

"Who the hell are you?" The first one snarled but she gave no answer as he attacked and she brought one sword swiftly across his stomach then turned to the next one who had a blade of his own.

"Bitch!!" He raged and met her steel with his. They parried for a moment then broke apart as he pushed her back hard. Kegan nearly lost her footing but regained with a back flip and swung her legs around to block another attack.

Landing on her feet again she bent her legs and vaulted over and arced her sword over the guard's head splitting it open. She didn't even have to fight the third because he was frozen in fear.

"You." She pointed the blade at his throat and glared.

"Give me the keys." He nodded and shakily did so, pleading with his eyes. She took them and smirked.

"Stay there."

He nodded again as she turned to face the boy. He was chained by one hand to the wall and the other to the floor. For a toddler he was strangely calm but the distrust in his eyes had her moving slowly toward him.

She didn't sheath her swords but called out to him softly.

"Prince of the West?" He looked up suddenly, surprised that anyone knew such things. For a moment she was startled by his golden eyes. They were deep and thoughtful much like Sesshomaru's. Quickly she cleared her mind of that. She needed to finish her mission.

As she got closer he snarled and backed away rightly so. Kegan stilled then remembered her bracelet. It was of the west and therefore smelled of it. Gingerly she extended her arm.

"You can trust me. I am from the west." He narrowed his eyes then took a sniff. Immediate understanding filled his eyes and he relaxed giving her leave to come closer.

"You know brother?" He asked as she unlocked the manacles.

"Yes." She said no more then stood to look at the petrified guard then at the boy.

"What do you wish of this one, Prince?" He stared at the man then growled angrily. Kegan smirked and raised her sword but he stopped her.

"No. Tie him up with those and take his clothes." She raised her eyebrow and did not hide her smile. He may have been a prince but he was still a little boy. Quickly she did so and just as she finished Lee and Ryo returned. They bowed to the boy then looked at her.

"We've got the stuff. You ready?" Lee looked over her shoulder and whistled at the damage.

"Damn, Kegan. Talk about massacre." She smiled and shrugged then lifted the Prince onto her back. There was no struggle as he held on tightly as they moved through the door.

"Where are we going?" He asked in her ear as they moved quietly back to the gate.

"Home. We are going home." She replied.

They returned to the horses to find the others waiting and wanting to hurry. Jericho urged them on.

"It will not be long and they will know. Come. The West is missing us."

Kegan lifted the Prince onto Percius then climbed on behind him.

"Are you ready my Prince?" She asked softly and put and arm around him to keep him secure. He turned his head to look at her slightly.

"Inuyasha." His exclamation confused her.

"My name is Inuyasha." Kegan nodded as Percius trotted forward.

"Very well." He smirked back at her resting his hand possessively on her arm.

"You will be my guard, Dancer." Kegan chuckled unaware of how right the little prince would be.

They ran for an entire day only stopping to rest the horses. Occasionally Inuyasha would be switched riders but mostly he clung to Kegan. He acted almost as if she were his mate. At one point he nearly attacked Jericho who had to be held back from teaching him a lesson.

They were only a few hours from the citadel by the time Kegan had opted to carry him the rest of the way. He was quiet until they reached the boarder.

"Will brother be there Dancer?" He asked for the fifth time making Kegan laugh.

"He probably will, Inuyasha. Be patient." Kegan smiled as he huffed but said nothing else.

Through the journey she wondered why he had not asked for his father but his brother. Had Sesshomaru been doing as she asked all this time? Why wouldn't the boy want to see his parents first?

When the outline of the palace came into view all lost the weight off their shoulders. Inuyasha became more and more excited and secretly so did Kegan.

No one paid them any mind as the six passed through the main square and curiously through the palace gates without question. It seemed that now days the West was at such peace the gates remained open.

Kegan dismounted in the front courtyard as memories flitted through her mind. The last time she had been here she had been headed to the mountain camp. She smiled and helped Inuyasha down as Jericho came to them.

"Isn't it strange that no one's about?" Both looked down as Inuyasha snorted.

"No. What day is it?" The question was directed at Kegan who answered.

"Saturday." He nodded looking at the doors which led inside the massive building.

"The weekly report. They would all be in the throne room."

Kegan nodded then looked up as a band of guards marched straight toward them. Jericho acted first. He gently pushed Kegan and Inuyasha behind him. His hand lingered a bit too long for the Prince's liking on the young woman but Jericho ignored his warning growl and addressed the guard.

"We come in peace to return the young Prince from his captors." The black inu motioned for Inuyasha to join him and as soon as he was in view the troop knelt to the ground in respect for a moment then stood back up as their general addressed Jer only.

"I will take you to the Lord Inu-Tashio." Jericho nodded and motioned to his team but the man stopped him, focusing his eyes on Kegan.

"There are no females allowed in the council room. She must stay."

Kegan narrowed her eyes and readied to defend herself when Lee stopped her with quick thinking.

"You take the boy Captain. If the general would show us to the barracks and the stables we would be most obliged."

The older man switched his gaze and nodded then motioned two guards forward.

"Henu and Lai will get you what you require. Come."

The remaining troop began to leave and Jer was following when Inuyasha turned and grabbed onto Kegan tightly.

"Don't leave!!" He whimpered as she looked down surprised.

"My Prince you must go. Your family is very worried about you." Jericho spoke calmly but Inuyasha didn't release his hold. It was then that Kegan noticed he was shaking.

She detached him and leaned down, holding him at arm's-length as he continued to protest against her departure. Once he had the chance he pulled his arms tightly around her neck and sobbed slightly.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered softly, running her hands through his hair slightly. He pulled back and she saw the tears he held back.

"You can't leave!" Kegan smiled and looked at him.

"I will not leave, Inuyasha." His golden eyes cleared slightly.

"Promise?" She nodded with a soft chuckle.

"I promise. Now go on. Don't keep your brother waiting."

He smiled at the mention of his older brother and took off before Jericho had the chance to turn around which made him have to run and catch up with the exuberant young boy.

The two guards had afterwards taken the five to the stables where Val delegated three to stay behind and care for the horses while the other two went and secured housing and meals for the others.

Naturally he chose Ryo and Magus to get the food and beds. That left Lee, Kegan and Val to the horses. They all brushed and fed their own horses then started on the others.

Kegan stood inside one of the stalls beside Twilight as she ate. A brush was looped over her hand as she brushed her long mane.

"_Females are not allowed in the council room._" Kegan quoted the General with annoyance making Twilight snort.

"Well, we don't mind do we, Twilight. We can take care of ourselves." The mare lifted her head and flicked her ears back and forth then continued eating as Kegan finished up then hauled the saddle toward the barracks she'd seen Val and Lee go to.

Ryo and Magus had been given a large room with five individual beds. When the "landlord" found out there was a woman in their unit he'd given her a room off to the side away from them.

After depositing Jericho's things she went in search of her own bunk. Once there she organized and laid down on the bed feeling more lonely than she had in a very long time. She thought of sleeping but knew there would be no peace in her dreams so she decided to go to one of her old haunts. It was what the roof at the mountain pass had replaced when she left.

Just outside the palace boundaries was a large and very old tree. Its roots were worn with age and branches low to the ground. Just at the base was a hollowed out place big enough for four adults to sit in. Around it was a myriad of flowers and sweet smelling plants.

The old tree was alone in the large area surrounded by younger trees, still growing.

Kegan came upon it quietly, lost in her memories of the old tree. She remembered peaceful nights beneath the stars and happy days in the meadow. The entire clearing had a memory all its own and it was theirs.

Reaching out she leaned heavily on the tree and smiled sadly.

"Hello old friend." She whispered, feeling the tree's unique heart beat beneath her finger tips. The old soul radiated warmth and seemed to wake up the other occupants to welcome its long lost child home.

After a moment the young woman walked around the base and chose a spot where she could both touch the tree and be among the flowers.

She leaned her back against the strong hold as her fingers dipped and weaved across the tops of the flowers. Soon she had a large bouquet of wild flowers in her lap.

She separated them into three smaller bundles then tied them together using long blades of grass. Smiling to herself she stood and began to leave but turned back to touch the tree which thrummed to life again.

"I'll be back sooner this time."

Kegan carried her bundles carefully toward the older forest behind the castle until she found what she was looking for.

Just behind the old palace remains was the soldier grave yard. It was reserved for those who served the King valiantly and honorably. It was a great respect and it was where her parents were laid to rest.

It didn't take her long to find them. Since they had been close friends with Toga and Haruno they had been put on a large green hill that was over shadowed by a sakura tree. When she arrived Kegan noticed the overgrown grass and weeds which had covered the once white marble stones.

She set to work immediately, clearing and clipping the brush away until the two looked fresh and new as if the funeral were yesterday.

She set the flowers down over the graves as if they were glass. She only stayed for a moment taking the third bouquet with her.

Kegan had traveled all across the grounds many times so she knew where to go and what she was looking for. Only this time she would have to be quick about her visit. This place she went was probably guarded by the palace walls and to come into the Royal garden without permission was a sure way to ask for death.

Stealthily she scaled the wall and crept along the bottom in the shadows. There was no one about as she knelt next to the solemn grave in the middle of the vast garden. Unlike the others this one had been well tended. The grass was clean cut and flowers grew a little ways away from it and fresh lilies had been lain on the top as well as one single daisy making the girl smile as she scented Inuyasha from it.

The lilies were freshly cut and newly put telling her that Sesshomaru was here. Gently she put her own flowers beside his then touched the stone gingerly and with love. Emotion filled her throat as she gave silent respect to the woman who had raised her.

"I have not forgotten my promise, Haruno. I will not let you down."

She was only allotted a few more moments when she heard footsteps and loud childlike laughter coming from the palace. Quickly she smirked and pressed her hand into the soft grass and closed her eyes giving her gift quickly before they reached her.

Just as they arrived she melted into the shadows and was gone.

Sesshomaru followed his younger half-sibling closely as they took a walk in the garden. His father had charged him with Inuyasha's safety for now as he spoke to the young captain.

For some odd reason Sesshomaru had not liked the man the moment he stepped into the council room to return his brother. He couldn't explain it but he couldn't find any good thing about the Captain and it seemed Inuyasha felt the same after hearing him speak about their journey back and his excited jabber about someone named 'Dancer'.

His steps were soft and light as he merely observed Inuyasha's jumping and dancing around. The young boy was stuck like glue to him the moment he was born and it was fairly easy to mold him considering his father barely paid the boy any attention except when he did something exceptionally right or terribly wrong.

After his second birthday the half breed had discovered this himself and further impressed his older brother by learning to read on his own as well as learning to fight by watching the soldiers.

The high Prince raised his eyebrow as the younger boy stopped at the Queen's grave and bowed then scampered off to climb a tree or something. Sesshomaru however stopped.

He had been here earlier this morning as had been his routine for a long time, to lay lilies on his mother's grave. No one ever came here besides himself of Inuyasha. But instead of finding just Inuyasha's flower and the lilies, Sesshomaru was surprised to find a second bouquet of flowers beside the first. All the flowers incased in the bouquet were wild but fully bloomed and beautiful. Their arrangement was professional so he assumed Izayoi or perhaps Jakken but the extra thing he found sent his mind reeling.

There on the middle of the grave grew a beautiful stalk of lilies surrounded by smaller, deep purple, orchids. Their fragrance wafted into his nose making him almost smile but a smaller scent of the visitor lingered as well. It was of fresh nature and a hint of mountain spring. It was so familiar yet it wasn't possible.

Was it?


	15. Fireflies and Heartbreaks

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Though she had returned, much had changed. Life had changed but perhaps there was still hope for those who remembered were never forgotten._

Kegan sighed as she brushed down Percius. They had been at the palace for five days. Of course they had been given rest and good food but now was their time to train.

She however was denied that privilege. Since she was a woman she was not permitted to train with any of the men. This was a ridiculous notion considering where she had been trained. If asked she could probably beat the crap out of the best fighter here.

After being dismissed she had stormed off to be alone forgetting to take off her swords and her fighting mask. Without training there was nothing much to do when you weren't a servant, Lord or Lady. So she had retreated to the stables and was taking her frustrations out on the coat of her horse who snorted in annoyance.

After an hour of this she leaned against him and sighed then stood and grabbed her saddle from the stall floor and quickly buckled the straps and put on his bit and halter.

"Come on boy. Let's go get some exercise." Without even going outside, she mounted in the stall then smirked past her half mask, at the stallion's ear.

"This ought to be fun."

She spurred his sides hard which sent him galloping from the stables like fire was on his heels. Kegan hadn't thought of what day it was so instead of bringing less attention to herself she turned heads especially of the royal convoy.

Percius whinnied loudly and practically slid across the grass as he reared up and kicked out when young Inuyasha dashed in front of him, happy to see his 'Dancer'.

Kegan jerked the reins hard making Percius step back quickly then rear again. The young woman held tight with her knees and threw her weight forward as he continued to jump. It seemed like hours but truly it was only moments as Kegan calmed him and trotted in circles to cool him down.

From the corner of her eye she could see Inuyasha standing with three taller forms. Closest to him was a woman dressed in an elaborate silk kimono and ebony hair that went all the way down her legs just short of the ground. On her shoulder was the crest of the West and on her brow was a painted crescent moon.

Inuyasha jabbered on to his mother as she smiled and nodded beside him still keeping her eyes on the stallion Kegan was riding; beside her stood the imposing dog lord.

He had aged quite well from what she could tell but the recognition came from the high pony tail he wore and the thick magenta lines on his cheek bones. His face was regal yet held a look of interest and wanting in his eyes. He was far easier to read than his son who now stood slightly taller than him, looking on in a bored fashion.

He was just as she remembered only taller and more serious. His pale face exonerated his elegant markings and his birth mark as well as those honey gold eyes full of veiled emotion.

Unlike his father, Sesshomaru let his hair swing free, making him look more beautiful. His clothes were pristine and white with a gold and indigo belt tied around his waist. Over his shoulder was the white pelt he had worn always.

Looking at him this way Kegan noticed the slight wrinkles on the silk at his shoulder from the press of armor. She wondered when he had earned it.

Looking over the smaller details she hid a smile as she noticed the pattern on his sleeves which were a deep red. It seemed he had been given her gift and he had apparently liked it to wear it so soon.

Turning her attention back to Toga, she noticed with amusement that he too was wearing the same design. Was Toga competing with Sesshomaru perhaps?

In this, for once Kegan was happy that Jericho had asked his team to have masks to wear as well as forgetting to take it off after leaving the training fields.

Percius threw his head as she trotted him to where the four stood still watching her from in front of the many servants and guards that were always with them.

Inuyasha and Izayoi bowed their heads as the two others still stared but Kegan only smirked as she pressed her foot against Percius's left shoulder.

The golden colored horse rocked his head then slowly put his foot out and knelt on his right, easily keeping balance, then tucking his head into the ground as his mistress bowed atop him.

The small crowd gasped at horse and rider as they stood and waited for someone to speak. It seemed that Inuyasha was finally able to do what he had wanted.

From where he stood he took a running start then leapt into the air surprising his family as well as the woman warrior who instinctively reached out to catch him.

Izayoi stepped forward and scolded him as any mother would.

"Inuyasha!! You know better than to do that!! You could be hurt!!" The little boy huffed as he looked at his mother.

"Aw, mom. I knew Dancer would catch me! Can't I have a little fun?" Kegan looked down at the boy she now held securely in her arms and shook her head as Toga took his mate's hand and stepped forward.

"Come down pup." He ordered sternly making Inuyasha scowl but scramble from her lap quickly and go to stand by his mother as his father appraised Kegan's steed.

"An exceptional animal." He purred coming closer and putting a hand on Percius's neck. Unused to the strange touch he threw his head and back stepped quickly almost ready to bolt. Kegan quickly slid from his back and grabbed onto his bit and pulled him down to her level then began stroking his ears carefully.

"Easy, Percius. Easy." She hummed which made him still though she congratulated him silently on his judgment. Toga could be and was as temperamental as a venomous snake. Keeping a firm hold on his bit, Kegan led him forward and apologized to the Dog General.

"Forgive me, My Lord. He's not very accepting of strangers." Toga raised his eyebrow then smirked and held out his hand for Percius to smell. With a nudge from his rider the horse sniffed the hand then pressed his nose into the palm.

Toga smirked triumphantly and moved to the stallion's neck then called his eldest son forward.

"Sesshomaru. Come, this animal is magnificent. What did you say his name was?" He asked absently as he stroked Percius's mane.

Kegan rolled her eyes but hid it easily.

"Percius, My Lord." Toga nodded as Sesshomaru came forward to stand beside his father.

"What do you think, Sesshomaru? Would he not be a wonderful addition to your excursions?" At the mention of taking Percius away Kegan's hand tightened around the bit which she hoped no one had seen.

Sesshomaru scanned the horse and found it absolutely perfect but for some odd reason he could not take it for his own.

First, the horse seemed incredibly devoted to his rider as well as vice versa. Second he turned his eyes to the girl. She was without a doubt a warrior and it seemed the only one able to control the stallion. Looking back at his father he nearly smirked at the want he saw.

So his father didn't really want Sesshomaru to have the horse but wanted it merely for himself. Stepping back he raised his eyebrow.

"This horse is a double edged blade, father. Though he is indeed magnificent, he is too far too set in the ways of his rider. I would not take the hassle."

Toga seemed surprised then slightly peeved as he turned to fully face his son.

"Perhaps he could be trained for your brother? Would that not be satisfactory?" Sesshomaru this time did smirk as he looked at his brother who shook his head 'no' then gave him permission to use 'the insult'.

"Half-brother and the boy has a horse. I will not take the stallion." He cut off whatever it was that his father would've said next by walking gracefully toward the dojo to train. The King stared after him for a moment then snarled to himself and stalked away in anger as Izayoi bowed demurely and followed after him.

Kegan watched in amusement as she climbed back into the saddle as Inuyasha looked up at her with a small smile.

"Dancer…where were you going?" He asked as if he shouldn't have making her remember to take off her mask.

"Just for a ride, Little Prince. Did you think I was leaving?" He looked up slightly ashamed of thinking it then smiled.

"My brother's pretty cool, huh?" Kegan smiled and nodded aware of how 'cool' she thought the dog demon was.

"Yes. He is. Doesn't it bother you that he calls you 'half' brother all the time?" The little boy thought for a moment then shook his head.

"Not really. It used to but then I figured out that he only does it to anger father. Brother's cold to everyone but me really. I better go. I wanna go watch him train!! I'm gonna be just like him some day!"

As he ran off Kegan mulled what he'd said over in her mind. It seemed that Sesshomaru had only gotten stronger and braver in his defiance of Toga. It seemed though that whenever Sesshomaru did ruffle Toga's feathers, the latter paid attention to his eldest son. From the looks of it Toga knew that soon Sesshomaru would be ready and he would be the first to go.

She wondered how long it would take.

Three days later a very bored Kegan growled at a nearby guard as he passed. This entire time she had been ignored by the generals and was still not allowed to train with the men. This only fueled her anger as the stables had been closed so she couldn't go riding therefore she was utterly bored. Thankfully it was nearing lunch and she would soon be joined by her team.

When they all arrived they ate quickly. There was to be a large match today and they wanted to see it. Not only that, but the royal family would be attending.

Kegan leaned back in the grass as the others finished up. Lee was still talking about the amazing technical details of his plans for his newest creation.

"So what is there to do around here, Kegan? Except train?" Kegan shrugged and pushed up on her elbows to look at Ryo.

"Unless you're someone of importance or a servant, not much. I've been driving myself crazy doing nothing around here. All I can do is take care of the horses and I have!!" she huffed and lay back down.

"What did they expect me to do after training at the mountain pass? Just sit around and darn clothes?" The boys laughed heartily.

Magus rolled in the grass as she glared at him.

"You, sew? That's…" He continued to crack up as she rolled her eyes and turned to Jericho who shrugged as he put away his food and began to stand with the others.

She followed beside him deep in thought as they neared the large dojo.

"I've tried, Kegan but they just don't listen. They don't believe a woman could have survived the pass. If I hadn't been with you I wouldn't have believed it either." She narrowed her green eyes as he smirked.

"Oh relax. You'll get your chance. Let's just watch the games alright?" She rolled her eyes and nodded as they took their seats.

As planned they had fun but Kegan was lost in her thoughts most of the time even as Sesshomaru made his own appearance for a show with his swordsmanship. She needed to figure out a way to begin training again or soon she wouldn't be able to fight at all. If only she could get noticed somehow…

That's when it hit her. She could apply Sesshomaru's method to annoy his father to the generals' just tweak it a bit. As they stood to leave Kegan noticed something she hadn't before. Across the floor from her and the rest of her team, stood Lord Osai and Camen. Osai was speaking to one of the other Generals calmly while Camen was enraged, throwing his arms around wildly. She nudged Jericho who blanched.

"What are they doing here?" He asked taking hold of her arm as suddenly the general Osai was speaking to spotted them and pointed straight at Kegan. This couldn't mean well.

In a flash Camen was beside them and grabbing her by the other arm and jerking her away from her captain. The others had joined him and were watching as both she and the team tried to get away.

"This bitch was never dismissed!! She deserves the punishment of death!" Howled Camen who threw said person to the floor roughly. It didn't jar her much since she was used to it but it did surprise her. Osai was looking at her with a look of sorrow and guilt.

Now she understood why he'd wanted them to leave so quickly. Osai knew who she was and wanted to keep her alive. He'd seen her potential and tried to free her but Camen wanted her dead with a passion.

Jericho growled and lunged at Camen but Osai held him back.

"There must be a more…entertaining way, Camen. Wouldn't it be too quick to just kill her?" Asked a General Kegan recognized as the boar demon who'd accosted her when she was very small. Camen stilled then a malicious smile spread across his face; a smile that sent most men running in terror.

"You're right. Why not get some fun out of her? A spectacle if you will?" The others nodded eagerly as they called a soldier over.

"Go tell the King there is one more event. Hurry it up!!" Rikam snorted as he took hold of Kegan's arm and drug her to the middle of the ring where Camen followed.

Jericho and the others were led by Osai to empty benches with good view quietly. Jericho snarled at him.

"She's done nothing wrong!!" Osai nodded sadly then looked out to where Kegan was picking herself up again.

"You're right, she has not. But when she was banished from the palace, Tashio wanted her dead. Camen is just as blood hungry still and her survival thus far has only fueled his anger. It's the reason I sent you away. He was planning on killing her very soon but the Lady Kegan, she is special. She is her mother's daughter."

The twins, Lee, and Val stilled as Jericho stared at him. They had never heard anyone speak about Kegan with such honor. Did Osai perhaps know Kegan before she came to the mountain?

The old General turned and looked longingly at Kegan as she waited for whatever it was to happen.

"In a moon cycle's time there will be a boat to ship off for a far away land." He turned and focused his eyes on the five men.

"Lady Kegan must be on that boat. I have booked her safe passage. It is the only way for her to be happy. Remember one moon cycle. She must be on that boat."

Before any of them could respond he was gone.

Kegan dusted herself off as the people who were once leaving refilled the dojo and were watching her with expectancy. She also saw the royal court coming back and waiting for something to happen.

She didn't know what it was but anything having to do with Camen had to be bad. She turned and observed her surroundings carefully. The ring was large and the floor was covered in saw dust or sand. There were no posts or hidden weapons that she could see. Looking up she found the wooden rafters she might be able to jump up to if she needed.

Sesshomaru huffed as he was told or asked to return to his seat. What else his father could possibly make entertaining he didn't know nor did he want to. Beside him Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes open a bit longer which made him inwardly smirk.

The boy was a constant amusement, even more so than his mother who during her first year flounced around like a mindless idiot until she caught her mate with a concubine. After that she was careful and more observant. She had stopped mooning over Toga and became a true Lady.

At first Sesshomaru had wanted nothing to do with her but after she realized a few things she became suitable company. Never would he call her mother but you could say she was a friend.

Izayoi was nothing like his mother but he respected her and came to accept her as she was. In turn she learned much from him and even received more help from him than her mate during her pregnancies.

He would be lying if he said he did it because he liked her. Of course now there was that familial affection he showed in small nods or looks. His reasons were selfish and made of a promise he made to someone who mattered to him just as much as his mother still did.

He wondered what she looked like and even if she remembered him after just two years. What would she say if she saw Inuyasha? How would she react to Izayoi? Would she want to stay here or travel? More questions filled his mind but he pushed them out when he noticed someone had taken the seat beside him.

It was supposed to be empty but when he turned to see who occupied it he raised his eyebrow. His guard, Suchi smirked at his friend then looked at the middle of the ring.

"Did your father forget something?" The tiger demon joked running a hand through his fiery orange hair. Sesshomaru had the urge to chuckle but bit it back as he merely turned to look where his friend was watching.

"You know something, Tiger." Sesshomaru spoke not meaning it as a question. Suchi smirked with a slight chuckle; same old Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, you remember old Rikam?" Gold eyes turned back in his direction.

"Apparently, they found some female attempting to be part of one of the units. Your father agreed to let them see what she was made of out here in front of everyone." Suchi nodded in the direction of the ring where the female was picking herself up off the ground where she'd been thrown.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he assessed the girl from the back.

"I see nothing special. Where does she come from?" The tiger shrugged and leaned back in his chair, setting his sword beside him.

"No idea. There wasn't much information besides that. Hey, who's that?" He asked suddenly sitting up as a man holding a large sword walked toward the girl. Sesshomaru followed his gaze then looked toward General Rikam who was addressing them as to what was to take place.

"My Lords and Ladies forgive the jump in protocol but it seems we forgot one very important thing. The crime and punishment of this disastrous female. She has been charged with impersonation of an officer as well as an attack on an officer. As such she will be given one chance to fight for her life or submit to death; for your entertainment."

The crowds let up an uneasy applaud as Rikam took his seat and the dojo became deathly still as the man and woman faced off.

Sesshomaru stared hard at the woman, still unable to see her face then leaned back after Rikam's announcement. From the looks of the male, this woman wouldn't last two seconds. Resigning the battle already concluded he began to close his eyes when Inuyasha suddenly perked up with a cry of 'Dancer'.

Kegan was struck to silence as she heard Rikam. She'd been sent to the damn camp!! It wasn't her choice to go there! She was gonna kill him!!

She moved to go toward the bleachers when she noticed Camen had returned and with his customary long sword. He smirked and flipped it around in his hand.

"You should just give up, bitch. You can't beat me." Kegan smirked and put her hand on her hip. After about three years of hearing the same thing over and over again and surpassing the best soldiers and assassins, Camen's threats no longer fazed her. She did however know that she needed to stay alert.

He was right that she'd never beaten him before but she wasn't planning on dying any time soon. As the dojo became quiet she reached back and pulled out one of her blades then took a defensive stance as he circled her with taunts and insults.

She didn't respond, but instead watched for his weaknesses and any holes he would give her. She'd learned the hard way from Jer that if you didn't control your movements, you'd be an easy opponent.

Widening her stance she kept her eyes on her attacker as he too looked for an opening. Suddenly he lunged making her jump back and block easily then spin around and gave him a hard kick to the chest which sent him sprawling.

He was up in an instant, charging again but she was quicker. She used the same move she had on the Eastern Princes and vaulted easily into the air and landing on a higher platform in a one handed hand stand.

Kegan smirked and bounced from her palm then swung her legs around and landed sitting on the edge of the dojo arena. From behind her she could hear Inuyasha calling out to her and cheering her name as she looked at Camen who was seething in rage.

"You'll have to be faster than that if you wanna beat me." The male snarled in reply as she hopped down onto the sandy floor and gave him no time to react.

Her movements were fluid and executed easily as she spun and connected swords with him so hard it knocked his longer blade to the sand a few yards away. He backed away as she glared at him.

Three years of pent up anger and frustration showed clearly in her eyes. In annoyance she sheathed her sword and took a fighting stance. He was stunned for a moment.

"You should kill me while you've got the chance." She shrugged and beckoned him forward.

"Where's the fun in that? I think you can wait a bit longer to die."

He gave a sadistic smirk and charged her making her roll her eyes. Men, always so impatient.

He threw out his arm which caught her across the jaw as she blocked his other. Grabbing his outer hand she spun and flipped him over but didn't have much time to react as he grabbed her leg and pulled her down.

Kegan rolled and was on her feet again just as Camen threw a handful of sand in her face then tackled her to the ground with a loud 'thud'. He snarled in her face as she threw him off then hopped up and spun to face him.

He came at her again and she blocked easily, her movements swift and elegant but she was caught off guard as he swung out wildly. She jumped back the grabbed his arm and pulled until she heard a loud crack and he howled in pain.

Camen fell to the ground in a writhing heap as she dug her claws into his shoulder and tossed him away from her then turned to find where Rikam was sitting and glare at him as the crowd went wild.

Sesshomaru stared in wonder as the small woman took on 'Camen' with the strength of a male. Inuyasha had gotten his attention at the mention of 'Dancer'. Could that tiny woman really be the girl whom his father coveted her horse?

As the two battled he watched her movements and was amazed at how easy and fluid she was. It was as if she was the weapon and she seemed to lose herself in her fighting. He suddenly realized why his brother insisted on calling the girl 'Dancer'.

She looked beautiful yet deadly as she fought with her blades, movements controlled and graceful.

He was further surprised as she vaulted easily over her opponent then landed the one hand on the railing then daunted by sitting down. He would admit she had guts. Beside him Suchi was just as enthralled.

His eyes sifted over her every detail. She was the right height, weight, body construction. Her hair was a golden blonde so all that was left was those eyes he knew his master had missed dearly.

She couldn't be here could she? It was far too soon! But then again…

When she turned suddenly to find her accuser he nearly heard Sesshomaru start for _he_ would never gasp.

It had to be her. There could be no mistaking those deep green eyes.

Kegan narrowed her eyes at the boar and started forward when she heard a familiar voice in the crowd shout a warning.

She turned to look then gasped suddenly as a blade was shoved into her side between her ribs.

Lifting her eyes she looked at the insane Camen as he pulled out the blade and watched her fall.

The ground was soft beneath her as she took in the deep pain and gasped for breath. Time stilled for a moment as Camen lifted his arms but the crowd 'booed in anger and disappointment.

She was sent back to a time just like this when she'd nearly given up. In her ear she heard that voice she'd hung onto for so long telling her to get up. Urging her and giving her the strength.

She struggled against the immense pain to her knees with one hand on the ground and the other reaching behind her to draw a sword. She grunted in pain and ignored the startled gasps as she got to her feet.

Finally she lifted her eyes and met Camen head on as he gaped.

"You…It's impossible…" Kegan smirked and spun her sword in her hand then pointed it at him.

"I will bow to no coward." She hissed as he brandished the dagger he'd stabbed her with.

"Then you will die by one!" He growled as he charged her with reckless abandon not expecting her to be so quick nor so ready.

"No! I will not!!" She snarled as he ran by and impaled himself on her sword. Kegan growled and pushed him off then stood over him as he bled out in the sand. Her green eyes shown in triumph as he stared at her.

"You will never defeat me." She whispered as she sheathed her sword with a clean 'shink' then turned, picking up his fallen sword and dagger then walked with shoulders back and head held high toward where the royal family sat.

Her green eyes stared defiantly up at Toga who'd stood up in silent horror and amazement.

The girl he'd expected to die had returned as a beautiful woman and skilled warrior. Her green gaze burned through to his soul as she stood before the royal box and stared him down carelessly throwing Camen's sword and dagger at him, where they landed right between his feet stuck securely in the wood.

She said nothing as all was quiet then turned her back and began walking out when his voice stopped her.

"You commit treason, wench." Kegan stopped and turn to look at him with a smirk.

"It seems I've been guilty of that once before. What will you do next? Perhaps throw me into poison?" Again she turned to walk away but he snarled and jumped down to stand in the sand a little ways behind her.

"You will bow to your King, wench." Again she stopped and turned around. Taking a painful breath she turned her body to the side slightly and did something she'd only ever seen Suchi do to the one he honored most.

She slid one arm beneath her breasts and tucked the other behind her back then bent at the waist and bowed deeply lingering then lifted up to stand at attention as she saw both of her old friends stand to look at her.

Her green eyes met deep gold as she lifted her chin and raised her eyebrow in a challenge. The dojo had quieted as everyone stared at the girl who had the gall to ignore a direct order from the Great Dog General and was still standing.

Jericho stared at the female Inu who slept in the bed beside him. He couldn't understand it. She had defied Inu-Tashio and lived to tell the tale. He smirked as he knew his brother's would be amazed and greatly impressed.

Ryo and Magus had cleaned and wrapped her wound which was already almost healed by the time they got to her.

Leaning over her peaceful face he ran a gentle hand through her soft golden locks. She was so beautiful and he wondered if she knew. His hand drifted over her cheek and lingered on her soft looking lips.

He didn't know when it had started but he knew that now he couldn't hold back. He'd never felt this way about anyone. From her determination to her every weakness he loved her.

She was amazing and wonderful and beautiful and…there was just too much to describe her. A chuckle left his lips as he sat back and ran a hand through his own hair. It was the ultimate Taboo but he didn't care.

Beside him she stirred slightly and her eyes opened slowly as she sat up and stretched then looked at him with a yawn.

"Jer…what are you…" She gave a slight start as someone rapped harshly on the door. Standing he opened it and looked out to see an orange haired tiger demon standing there glaring at him.

He wore a dark fighting kimono and held the Western mark on his shoulder saying he was a personal guard of the royal family. Immediately Jericho was on the defensive.

"What business do you have here?" He growled making the Tiger smirk.

"You do know I could just walk in right? So you can either let me in or I can court marshal you. Which do you prefer?" Jericho narrowed his eyes but opened the door to let him in. It annoyed him how casual Suchi was about it but said nothing as the tiger looked Kegan over as if inspecting her.

"You've grown up well." Suchi commented as she raised her eyebrow then crossed her arms.

"As have you. Still playing errand boy?" The tiger lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile as she broke out laughing. When she'd calmed herself Suchi took a seat on the bed beside her as she lifted her hand and inspected his face.

"You look so dashing, Suchi. I barely recognized you." The tiger smiled and went to answer but turned his gaze to Jericho who was still standing at the door observing their interaction. Suchi narrowed his eyes and gave a cat like growl.

"Get lost, doggy." Jericho huffed then looked at Kegan softly.

"I'll go get you some tea and food. Be back." He gave Suchi another glare then left shutting the door behind him.

"Is he always that…annoying?" Kegan giggled and shook her head.

"He's worried, Suchi. I have been with them for three years. They're my family. My big brothers if you will." The Tiger nodded then touched her face delicately.

"So how are you really?" He asked, concern and worry filling his eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I won't even have a scar and the only reason I'm in bed is because Magus insisted I rest." He nodded looking up at her with a smile.

"You know, I don't think challenging Toga was the best thing to do on your first day back." The Inu demoness gave him a tiny smile.

"Suchi, I've been back for a week now. I'm on the team that brought Inuyasha back. The youki that just left, Jericho, is our captain." Suchi stared at her for a moment dumb founded then smirked.

"So _you're_ the 'Dancer' young Lord Inuyasha has been talking constantly about. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. You're a force to be reckoned with. Speaking of which the kiddo wants to see you." Her green eyes lightened and he laughed and went to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her kimonos.

"He's in the garden. I can take you." Kegan made to dress when she remembered Jericho.

"But Jericho will be…" Suchi rolled his eyes and threw the piece of clothing at her.

"I'll tell Lord Annoying that you were summoned to the Queen's chambers to be thanked. It's believable and you're gonna be pretty close to there anyway." She smirked and pulled off the sleeping kimono then slipped on the other and tied the obi as if she had never forgotten how.

She pulled her hair up then decided against it and only tying back half of it in a loose ribbon. Suchi smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Do I look…" He shook his head and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look enchanting, Lady Kegan. Now get out of here before, Jericho comes back to haunt us." He wiggled his fingers spookily then shooed her from the room.

In the garden Kegan strolled leisurely along the stone path. Her kimono trailed behind her elegantly as she tucked her hands into her sleeves. For a short moment she felt like she belonged in the garden again. It was if she was never sent away. Around her the beautiful scenery drew her in.

She breathed in deeply and nearly smiled as she felt her soul settle almost. Behind her someone stepped to loudly which sent her into a defensive stance. The Lady vanished into the night and the warrior took over. Her green eyes flashed dangerously as her senses spread to search out the danger.

Her strong sense of smell told her much as she relaxed and pretended to be a Lady once more as the young boy bounced around the hedges then froze when he saw her. His red haori was bright in the fading dark.

She raised her eyebrow as a wide smile broke out across his face then practically racing toward her. Kegan crouched and held her arms wide as he ran to her almost as if she were his mother.

His little arms wrapped around her neck as she enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Dancer!" He whispered frantically. She could hear the worry in his voice which made her smile softly and pull back to look at him. His clawed hands touched her face carefully as he studied her.

"You scared me, wench." He growled angrily but his chest was too little to emit more than a small sound which was nothing compared to someone older like herself.

She giggled and hugged him again then stood up taking his hand in her larger one.

"I'm sorry about that. I scared myself a little as well." He nodded as they walked. She hadn't noticed it but the small boy led them along toward a familiar plane that Kegan remembered from years ago.

The little koi pond was still as clear and beautiful as she remembered and the garden of lilies was still magnificent. Inuyasha plopped down and plunked his little feet in the water expecting her to join him. When his golden eyes looked up however she seemed to be lost. Her green eyes were filled with hurt and sorrow which made him instantly regret bringing her here.

The little boy jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry! I just thought you might like to see my favorite place in the garden. Come on we'll go see Sesshomaru's Mother!" He pulled her away quickly toward Haruno's grave just as she began to protest but didn't have a chance too. He was faster than she gave him credit for.

They arrived to the tombstone and she tugged away from him to catch her breath as he chattered on to keep her from being upset.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop as an all too familiar scent filled her nose.

Her green eyes focused on him close range for the first time in almost three years.

His golden eyes burned with an intensity she couldn't remember. His long silver locks swayed in the wind. He wore the silks she had given him and they made him look all the more regal. In the fading light his markings were more defined and his birthmark was plain as day on his brow. She noticed that he wore his armor and at his waist sat an elegant yet deadly blade. He looked fierce and dangerous but she couldn't find it in herself to fear him.

Sesshomaru had heard the duo coming his way but had chosen to ignore them, thinking it was merely son and mother enjoying the garden like always. He carefully tended to the flowers that an 'unknown' someone had put to grow on his mother's grave intent on his work until a new scent assaulted his nose.

It was a fresh scent of a spring morning just as the sun came up and a spicy yet pure scent of vanilla and black raspberry. His memory triggered to a morning not so long ago, sitting beneath the branches of the old Oak with a young girl and burying his nose in her hair.

He scoffed at the flashes. What were such trivial things to him? All he knew now was the future and to one day exceed his imbecilic father…that was until he saw who the scent belonged to and who she was with.

Like a reflex he stood before they could see him crouched and his golden eyes focused on the girl like she was some sort of bug. He expected her to gasp or step back but he got something much different as he observed her.

She wore a deep blue kimono and a red obi he vaguely remembered giving as a gift to _someone._ But surely _this_ girl couldn't be her.

Her skin was tan from training beneath the hot sun and her body was well formed and taught with muscle. His eyes lingered slightly on her curves and he nearly smirked seeing the womanly figure she'd still managed to retain after the tortures she'd been through. Her neck was long and elegant like a nobles and it led up to a charming face that was surrounded by a rare crown of golden locks. His eyes moved over her lips and cheeks and brow, focusing last on the eyes.

Those he knew were her most beautiful yet dangerous feature. They were calm and collected like his own yet held a spark of emotion that would send any opponent raging to defeat or any suitor to his knees. No. This was not a Lady. This was a warrior yet he knew she would always be a lady of higher birth. It was in the way she carried herself and the way she _looked_ at _him_. As if she could see his very soul. The intenseness of her own gaze made him want to take a step back but he would not.

She was below him and he was not afraid of anyone, especially a lowly warrior _wench_.

He raised his eyebrow as she stared at him unabashedly. To her side young Inuyasha smirked then loudly cleared his throat making her blush a slight pink then bow, suddenly reminding herself of just _whom_ she was in the presence of.

Sesshomaru watched as she extended herself fluidly, her loose hair falling over her shoulder to shade her reddening cheeks and show respect.

"Good Evening, Milord Sesshomaru."

Her voice sent a pang through him as she lifted again and gave him a soft and genteel smile. Before he could greet her in return his brother jumped in.

"Dancer and I were taking a walk before mother calls me in! Would you join us, brother?" The older brother was slightly surprised though it didn't show on his face.

The two beside him waited for his answer as he tried to focus but her _scent_! It was buzzing around him like an annoying bug yet oddly pleasant. After a moment, he nodded curtly and Inuyasha beamed, once again dragging Kegan along beside him.

Kegan rolled her eyes heavenward as she walked with the two. She could just see Haruno up there laughing. Inuyasha was quick to show her anything he thought was interesting and she could feel the elder brother's eyes burning holes in her back.

After a few minutes Inuyasha found a rolling hill and plopped himself down then lay looking at the stars. Kegan followed but was quick to keep her gaze away. She knew these stars well and she remembered all those nights on the roof.

Sesshomaru didn't sit nor did he lie down but he continued to watch her until the fireflies began their dance into twilight.

When she noticed them Kegan smiled and prodded Inuyasha, pulling him close as if she had a secret.

"Look. Do you see them?" She whispered and his little eye widened as he looked at the bugs.

"The fireflies?" He asked uncertainly. She nodded as one came near and landed on her kimono.

"Yes. But I always thought they were kind of like stars. Beautiful stars here on earth." Inuyasha stared at her for a moment as a plan formed in his mind.

"I'm going to catch one for you Dancer!!" And before she could stop him, he was off jumping around and hunting for the strange little occurrences, leaving her utterly alone with the Western heir.

Turning slightly she ventured a look in his direction and blushed, seeing he was still watching her. She laughed quietly and rose to her feet as his eyes darted toward his brother then back to her.

"He worships you, you know." Her voice was gentle like the breeze but she knew he would hear her. The Prince stared unmoving as she spoke. With a sad smile she chuckled and moved to stand slightly beside him but in front at the same time.

"If I were to say you kept your promise, what would you say?" Sesshomaru only raised his eyebrow, offering no words to this woman who thought she knew him. Her own response was a smile as she folded her hands in her kimono which made a slight tinkling noise.

His gaze moved to her wrist as she blushed and tried to untangle a small charm bracelet from the loose threads of her sleeve.

He watched as she struggled patiently until the trinket was free and she smiled in triumph.

"Such a hassle kimonos are. I haven't missed them…much." Sesshomaru's attention however was no longer on her but the silver band about her wrist. He recognized the small thing and reached out to hold it still which in turn made the girl stiffen.

His hands were smooth and swift as he looked at each charm, committing it to memory, much like his beast had done with the woman's unique scent.

Kegan made no move to stop him. The bracelet had been his once anyway. As long as he didn't take it back she was fine. When he dropped her hand she bowed her head and looked out toward Inuyasha who was still trying catch a firefly.

"He's a determined one, isn't…" Her soft voice was cut off as he was very close to her and giving a command.

"Release your hair." He said boldly which stunned her for a moment before he growled in annoyance. He was used to getting what he wanted and quickly, be it enemy or ally.

Slowly Kegan reached back and softly pulled the ribbon loose as the rest of her hair fell about her shoulders.

Sesshomaru watched intently each lock as if it were an opponent then made the mistake of meeting her eyes.

Green eyes enchanted his very being as they washed over him and bound him. In his trance he didn't realize how close they were until his hand ran through her hair and she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

The golden mane was so soft, like silk and almost addicting to the touch but in stroking her hair he released more of her scent which practically made him want to purr in delight. Of course this was unknown to her as she had her eyes closed.

When he removed his hand he watched as her eyes opened slowly as if she were awakening from a dream. Kegan stared at him for a moment then turned away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled as if she were at fault but he cut her off again, this time by grabbing her hand and pulling her close to his person.

Kegan squeaked as his nose buried in her neck and one hand held the back of her head captive with the other pressed firmly into the small of her back.

She didn't move as his breath blew across her skin or his fingers made magic in her hair. She didn't move until he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes and trace her face with his fingers.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why are you…" He gave a low growl in their language which silenced her as his nose came into contact with her own and his eyes shifted telling her that _Prince Sesshomaru_ was no longer in residence and instead she was speaking to his inner more primal side.

Cautiously she pulled the old language into her throat and gave a playful growl as the inu continued to peruse her.

"_My Lord."_ She questioned as his red eyes focused on her green.

"_My Lady."_ The beast responded making her emit a slight gasp. This beast was claiming her by saying such things. Kegan bit her lip and pulled back slightly only the beast spoke again.

"_Still. No harm will come to you." _He purred pulling her fully against him. Of course Kegan wanted this but why was…Her train of thought was interrupted by that gravelly voice.

"_He doesn't understand yet. I feel the change in the air but you cannot settle. We must wait." _He cautioned once again meeting her eyes as she stared at him. Questions filled her head when suddenly an exploding force joined her and she recognized it as the beast she was not supposed to have.

The female purred against Sesshomaru's eagerly and he responded in turn as Kegan watched unable to control anything. For a moment the two inu's lost until Sesshomaru's began giving direction.

"_You must travel, far. You are in danger here. Leave soon and return when the time is right."_ Kegan didn't understand. She had returned! Why couldn't she stay here?

Unknown to her Sesshomaru was moving closer to her face again and before she knew it she felt the hesitant touch of his lips on hers. Surprise filtered through her as he kissed her but she moved into it quickly knowing she would not get this chance so easily again.

Ultimately she pulled away first as the recoils of his beast spoke before he was returned to his inner mind.

"_Chosen. Must run. Forgive."_ Kegan nodded still unsure but she knew somewhat.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman confused. What had just happened? Did his beast just…No. This woman he grew up with yes but he didn't know her and had no desire to know her.

He stepped further away and turned his back as she watched. Kegan now understood what the beast meant by forgive. Her heart broke for the second time in her life.


	16. An Escape and A Promise

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_There are times to fight and times to lie still. Though it seemed that when the fighting should have started the stillness took over, blinding the ones who needed it least._

Sesshomaru growled angrily as he left the fourth betrothal meeting that day. His father was becoming very tiresome to deal with and the women he chose were nothing to Sesshomaru's standards.

They were all after the title. Not one of them could even attempt to protect themselves, their voices were high and annoying, they didn't have green eyes, all of them had inky black hair…the list continued on and on only giving him a headache.

Behind him he distinctly heard Suchi trying not to laugh at his friend's expense. The white haired demon only huffed as they walked out toward the training fields. They reached the outer perimeter and Sesshomaru began ridding himself of his haori still glaring at his friend.

Suchi quieted himself with an amused sigh.

"Oh come on, Sessh. It is really funny if you think about it. I mean, make-up ridden females chasing after you, you are getting this right?" He asked as the Prince gave another growl.

The tiger shrugged then got a scheming look in his eye that Sesshomaru had learned very early to be wary of.

"So…how was last night?" The tiger's voice was a little too sweet for his liking as he drew his sword. In turn Sesshomaru didn't answer and Suchi elaborated.

"You know, in the garden, Kegan, Inuyasha? Ringing any bells here?" Sesshomaru stared at his friend; vaguely he surmised what the idiot was speaking of. Then it hit him. That 'Dancer' woman.

"If you're referring to the woman Inuyasha now worships, I haven't an inkling what you speak of." Suchi stared slack jawed.

"You don't even think she's remotely…wait a minute!! Sesshomaru!! We grew up with the girl!! You know, pretty blonde hair, green eyes, saved your ass quite a few times?"

Suchi was hoping beyond all that Sesshomaru was not doing what he thought he was doing. Gold eyes looked on broadly.

"She's a soldier. I do not associate myself with such…" He was caught off guard as the tiger snarled and attacked him, throwing him to the ground.

"You stupid idiot!!" Suchi hissed raking his claws over the Prince's forearm and blocking a blow from his sword.

"You will control yourself now, Tiger." Sesshomaru growled but Suchi wasn't listening. He was too busy fighting for the girl who was like his sister and whom Sesshomaru should have been fighting for.

"She loves you!!How can you be so hard headed!! Don't act like your father Sesshomaru!!" Suchi growled as he met with cool steel.

Sesshomaru hissed in final warning and launched himself at the Tiger. What right did such a servant have to accuse him? None. His poison seeped through his fingers as he tore at Suchi with such force and anger.

The tiger realized what he'd gotten himself into and dodged as much as he could but he was slowly losing strength as Sesshomaru was far more powerful especially when he was angry.

Suddenly he lost his footing and his eyes were wide as Sesshomaru flew toward him intent on death. His green eyes closed and resigned to his fate when after a moment there was no longer any sound.

Kegan snarled at the Prince with her hands out in front holding him back with what little she knew of her powers. He was forced backward onto his rear as she stepped forward.

Her hair was free of its confines and she wore her fighting armor with her swords strapped at her back; only moments behind her where her teammates.

Ryo and Magus took position beside Suchi, already moving to wrap his wounds. Val had drawn his long sword and stood directly behind Kegan while Lee and Jericho took her sides, Lee with his bow and Jer with his own sword.

It seemed though that she didn't want their help as she growled low and made sure Sesshomaru knew she meant business. Her green eyes studied him to make sure he wasn't hurt and when she saw that he was she sighed and slowly lowered her arms, ready to defend herself if he got up again.

She knelt beside him even as he snarled at her angrily but she paid no mind and took hold of one of his arms to inspect the damage Suchi had done.

Slowly as she worked, Sesshomaru's eyes turned from angry red to their natural gold. Kegan was careful not to look up as she wrapped his arm and cleaned the wound on the opposite shoulder. The wounds would be gone in a few hours but it didn't hurt to clean out any poisons.

Sesshomaru watched the woman work with hooded emotions. Why would she help him when he'd marginally passed her by for…?

He was startled when he heard shouts coming from around the bend. Suddenly they were surrounded by soldiers as well as some of the royal guard Inu-Tashio was known to have around him at all times.

Speak of the devil; he positioned himself before them in all his glory pointing his anger toward Kegan.

"You have committed treason, wench." Green eyes widened as she stood and placed herself in front of the Prince.

"I haven't a clue as to what you're referring." Toga growled and drew one of his three swords and pointed it at her.

"You have attacked the Prince. You will die."

Sesshomaru stood quickly and suddenly reversed the positions. Kegan was shocked as he pushed her protectively behind him.

"Father, there was no such…" Toga snarled at his son.

"Silence, pup. Take the woman into custody." Kegan growled angrily but her team was quicker.

Kegan found herself suddenly pulled high into the air with a hot warm around her. She knew immediately that Ryo had her.

"Hold on Kegan." He whispered as they fell toward the ground beside where they stayed. She could see the people rushing around probably looking for her. Ryo shoved her into the nearest doorway and scouted for a second.

"We knew something like this was bound to happen." Kegan nodded and took her own defensive stance.

Ryo back up and she did the same as they made their way to their quarters careful to avoid being seen.

"When you were in the ring we saw Osai. He gave us a warning. That's all I can tell you for now but we have to hurry." She nodded and sheathed her swords as they got her room.

"Pack only what you need. Hurry. Val should be at the stables with the horses." She nodded and grabbed a leather bag she'd bought the other day and stowed away the most precious things to her including her best kimono and family heirlooms. Ryo nodded as she came out and led her to an open window.

"We have to get to the…" He was cut off when the crash of doors alerted them of pursuers.

Ryo growled and drew his sword his scales appearing more quickly as his face elongated.

"Get out of here Kegan. And take care of yourself. I'll be right behind you when I can. Go!" She nodded and slipped through the window just as he changed and the troops broke through the door.

Kegan sprinted toward the large stables as more guards ran around looking for her.

She made it just in time as Val came out with the horses saddled and ready. She noticed that there were only four as Magus and Jericho came around.

"Where's Lee." She asked jumping onto Percius as they too mounted.

"He's keeping the guards busy." Jer answered as he looked toward the Western Gates.

"They'll follow us. We have to ride hard nonstop. Kegan's safety is our top priority." The others nodded as they spurred their horses into a run.

"Jericho!' She growled behind Twilight as they rode.

"What the hell is going on?" She didn't get an answer as they were pelted with arrows. She drew one of her blades and deflected as they passed through the gates and continued on toward the forest.

Kegan had no idea how long they rode but they didn't stop even at dark. They were still being pursued and Jericho was leading them to an unknown destination at least to her.

Sesshomaru slipped past the night guard unnoticed beside Suchi who had woken him only an hour prior.

After watching the warrior team escape, Sesshomaru had been ordered by his father to hole up in his room until told otherwise. So basically he was grounded in a sense.

They moved like shadows across the courtyard toward the outer gates where they would cross the river and follow the horse tracks.

"I can't believe I'm still helping you after you tried to kill me." Suchi grumbled as Sesshomaru leapt the wall.

The Inu Prince raised his eyebrow then began sprinting toward the river and straight on through the forest.

"How long do you think it will take to find them?" Suchi whispered to his close left. Sesshomaru shrugged and stopped a moment to scent the air.

"Not very long. Horses are not as fast as demons; fortunately my father rode out on such animals. Being trained, the warriors won't stop for dark until they feel safe so we will have to ambush them."

Suchi nodded, already beginning to form plans in his mind and knowing that Sesshomaru would probably not say much more until they caught up with Kegan.

As dawn broke, Sesshomaru caught that enticing scent and was gone before Suchi had time to look.

Kegan reined Percius into a quick paced walk and brought herself up next to her captain who looked guarded and alert. Reaching out she tugged on Twilight's reins pulling the mare closer to her own steed and letting Val ride up and take Jericho's place.

Said person turned to snap at her when she raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Don't even start. We've been riding for almost a day straight and I want to know where we're going."

The black haired inu-youki growled lowly to himself and shook his head.

"After you told us about your life back at the palace it got me to thinking. Why were you sent to the Pass and the only reason Camen would have wanted to kill you was on orders and there's pretty much only one person he ever takes…took orders from; The Western Lord. That got me a little worried so I did a little digging and practically forced it out of the Tiger guard when I came to bring you food.

Toga had planned to have you killed. He wanted to you dead for some reason and I don't know why."

Kegan stared at him as she took it all in. What could Toga possibly want her out of the picture for? Even though it hurt to admit it, she didn't have much of a relationship with Sesshomaru. Haruno was gone so there was no threat there. The only thing she could think of was her…powers…her gifts.

It suddenly clicked in her mind. Toga knew. He knew something that he didn't want her to know and he feared her. If he didn't then he would have killed her for threatening him three years ago as well as the last few days.

He knew what she was and he knew what she could become. She understood she would be a threat to him so that made her an enemy.

But that was impossible. Even _she_ barely knew what her powers were for. She couldn't use them unless it was small or in dire need like the Eastern Stables. Did Toga foresee some sort of vision of her? But then why wouldn't he want to harness her power instead of abolish it?

Knowing Toga though he would never do something without gain; what exactly would he get by killing her?

She was brought from her musings when a flash of white appeared in her side view and she was suddenly thrown from her horse as Jericho jumped past her to get to whatever it was that she'd seen.

Pushing herself onto her hands and knees she noticed Magus was beside her, Val behind and just in front were two grappling males who were snarling and growling at each other as they rolled in the grass.

Her green eyes recognized Jericho first then Sesshomaru. Rising to her feet she rolled her eyes and let her aura flow heavier than usual which put all the males on high alert but more importantly it made the two Inu's stop what they were doing to assess the situation.

Her first glare was sent at her black haired captain followed by the second to the Prince.

"If you two are going to act like children then I will be more than happy to leave you both here alone." She hissed just as Suchi raced in and growled slightly at his friend as he tried to catch his breath.

"Geeze Sesshomaru! You could've given me a little warning before you took off like that!!"

His light green eyes searching the clearing and giving Kegan a small smirk which she returned with a glare.

"What are you doing here, Suchi?" she asked seriously as Jericho distanced himself from the Prince but kept himself between said person and the female warrior.

The tiger leaned against a tree and shrugged.

"Here to help you, of course. What else?" She shook her head and motioned to Magus and Val they could stand down as Jericho was too busy glaring at Sesshomaru and in doing so decided to open his mouth and do something stupid.

"I find that hard to believe considering he didn't have the guts to stand up to his father."

Sesshomaru's eyes were already slightly pink and they didn't need more help from Jer.

"You speak as if you were my equal yet you are a warrior. Next time I'll bleed out your insides with poison." Sesshomaru hissed letting said acid drip from his fingers to the grass where it sizzled with promise.

Jericho pulled his lips back in a snarl.

"Don't threaten me, _Prince._ My Lord Seiko would be displeased if you harmed his second brother."

At this Sesshomaru stilled and looked the opposing male as he practically pranced like a peacock. It was then that the Western Prince realized he was looking at one of the Eastern Princes.

With an uncharacteristic smirk he bowed lowly.

"I would have thought the Eastern Prince would be able to fight his own battles, not hide behind a silly title." Sesshomaru sneered as Jericho launched himself forward but was blocked by his two male teammates.

Suchi raised his eye brow as Kegan fumed beside him. Her green eyes were bright with annoyance and her hands clenching at her sides.

"Is he always like this?" Suchi asked playfully and jumped back when she snarled lowly then leapt onto her horse making him give a scream of surprise which alerted the feuding couple.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jericho asked in a low growl as well as voicing his annoyance in his aura.

She stared at him for a moment then turned Percius away and began trotting in the opposite direction, throwing a response over her shoulder.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the one in mortal danger. So I'm leaving; you two love birds have fun without me."

In bouts of laughter Val and Magus followed leaving the two inu's, Twilight and Suchi alone.

Jericho huffed as Twilight began to follow her fellow beasts. He leapt into the saddle and went after them not noticing that Sesshomaru and Suchi were two steps ahead.

Kegan looked down at the Western Lord who was walking beside her horse.

"So, did you two finish your little lover's spat?" Behind her Suchi cracked up as Sesshomaru shot her a look.

Kegan ignored him and got down to business.

"Look, Sesshomaru, It's early. I've had no sleep the past couple days, I've been riding non-stop, and now I have two, count them, _two_ territorial males fighting each other, as well as the fact that your father wants me dead. So either tell me what you're doing here or go back to your freaking palace because I can't take anymore!!"

She grumbled then stilled suddenly as Percius nickered and stomped his foot with his ear pricked forward.

She lifted a hand for quiet. She could hear the many footsteps of an army squadron coming toward them and quickly as well as smell their western influence.

"Jericho, I don't know where the hell you're taking me but I suggest you get a move on because we've got company." All the sudden she felt a second body behind her as Suchi joined Val on his horse.

She recognized both Jericho's protective growl and the hands that commandeered the reins then spurred Percius forward into a hard gallop as Jericho surged ahead and gave swift orders.

"Magus! Stay with Kegan at all costs! Val and the Tiger split off and go north. You know what to do. Meet back at the Citadel." Val nodded and reached out to take Kegan's hand gently even at their pace.

"Don't forget about us, girlie. We'll see you." He smirked and turned his gelding North as Suchi turned to smile confidently at her.

"Don't let'em catch ya, Kegan!! Don't forget to come back to us!" She stared after them still confused as Magus took their place beside them and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine, Keeg." Her green eyes were still filled with questions as Jericho stopped quickly ahead and turned Twilight to face them.

"Remember what I told you Magus. Stay with her."

He dismounted and handed his reins grudgingly to Sesshomaru who'd dismounted Percius.

"Don't hurt my horse. If you do I _will_ kill you." Sesshomaru smirked with a sick sort of gleam in his eye as he anticipated the oncoming battle.

"If you survive, we shall see." The black haired inu-youki rolled his eyes then turned quickly to Kegan who was just waiting to ask her questions.

"There's not enough time to explain but you'll be safe and I swear we'll see each other again." She nodded and reached out hand to grasp his which he returned heartily as if there was something else he wanted to say. And it turned out there was.

Just as he turned to dart away he spun around and grabbed her arm, pulling her over her saddle and down to his level where his lips met hers for only a moment.

Sesshomaru gave a snarl but Jericho paid him no mind as he took in Kegan's scent and gave what comfort he could.

"I love you, Kegan." He whispered against her lips then pulled away as if it hadn't happened.

"Now go!! Get out of here and don't stop until you reach the sea!" He called as Sesshomaru led them in a gallop.

Kegan felt her emotions start to rise but she pushed them down. Everything was happening so fast! She didn't understand anything! Why had Jericho kissed her? Why did Toga want her dead? What did they mean "See Us Again"? So much more was making her head spin as they rode across the Western Lands toward the borders.

Her companions were silent as they rode only using signs to communicate. She was well used to this sort of thing but she was not enjoying keeping so silent when she didn't know whatever the hell was going on.

The further west they rode Kegan however began to notice something. That "call" she'd been feeling was getting louder and louder. It was like a sweet melody to her ears and her unknown sources of power thrummed to life just beneath her skin and she soon forgot about anything else as her senses intensified as they had when she'd gotten her first bleeding.

Where ever they were headed, Kegan knew it was where she needed to be.

It wasn't long until they reached the sea with the speed of their horses. It was here that they finally stopped and it was safe enough to set up camp.

Kegan poked at the fire keeping her eyes focused there in a trance until Magus nudged her slightly and handed her a fish he'd caught and cooked.

She took it gratefully and ate in silence until he bedded down for sleep. Sesshomaru had left them short after setting up camp. He was still around but she wondered exactly where.

By now she knew she was leaving and her instincts told her it would be for much longer than the last time. In this knowing she sought him out.

The Western Heir sat perfectly still on the sand as the sun set across the ocean. His legs were crossed and his hands were tucked in his kimono sleeves. Though he looked relaxed, he was on high alert from intruders. He'd told the dragon where he was going but hadn't bothered to tell the female, knowing _she'd_ find _him_.

As predicted he caught the slight tenseness in her spirit as she approached, her aura schooling itself and exuding complete control and calm, the same as it had been in the garden.

She didn't wait for him to speak. It seemed she needed to speak.

Kegan watched as his eyes opened to look up at her calmly as if they were merely having dinner or speaking about some trivial matter. Her voice was slightly unsteady but she bore through it.

"I once asked you to protect Inuyasha before he was even born and his mother no matter what she did. Knowing you, you didn't hold back, ever. I don't know how much you remember but…I…I remember everything."

She stopped to see if he would say something and when he made no move too do so she continued.

"I won't be returning for a long time and I wanted to ask something of you." At this he growled lowly and stood to face her.

"You have no place telling this Sesshomaru what to do, wench." At this Kegan gave a growl of her own.

"I'm not asking you to give up your throne, Sesshomaru. Cool it. I just want a few things. Please consider them.

He stared at her; his golden eyes searching her pretty little face for any deception. After a moment he nodded and she smiled relaxing her stature.

"I don't want you to explain to Inuyasha. He won't understand but I'll do it myself when I get back." Sesshomaru nodded as she continued.

"And I'd really appreciate it if you would take my…team into commission. They don't deserve to be punished for protecting me, so if you could…" His 'hn'd let her know he was still listening.

"One more thing as well." He raised his eyebrow. Well that was a surprise.

"I…Don't…forget me. I promised I'd return to you three years ago and I will keep that promise, if…you'll hold me to it?"

The Western Prince stared back at her as she waited for his answer. He knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't just express emotions like that.

His golden eyes took in her form as he recalled doing a million times before.

Her long languid body was trim and taught, ready to move. Her swords were absent strangely and her stance was tense as she awaited his answer. Her long blonde hair blew in the wind around her and her green eyes. Those eyes stared back at him with a fiery spirit he was all too tempted to try to subdue.

Finally he focused again and raised his eyebrow; an action he knew would make her all the more impatient then nodded barely.

"Do what you will, it matters not to me."

He turned and walked away before he could see a smile stretch across her features.

The next morning Kegan awoke before dawn and realized that Sesshomaru was gone. She smiled sadly and went to rouse Magus quickly. She knew it was only a matter of time before they had company.

Blue eyes watched her carefully as they rode swiftly across the sand toward the harbor they could see in the distance.

He would soon take the lead because he knew where to go but he let her alone, settling for watching her a while.

He knew something bothered her but he would let her come to him. The others never really understood their awkward relationship but they did. Magus was the one who knew exactly how to get her to talk or just how to get the answers he wanted.

He only had one other relationship like that and it was with Ryo. Kegan was important like his own family to him and it hurt to see her so distraught but he knew that he couldn't help her until they were safely away from the western lands.

Kegan held the reins of both horses as she watched Magus interact with the captain of the ship then hand him something too discreet for others but not her. The Captain nodded suddenly and Magus's form relaxed and he turned to retrieve her.

"We leave in a few hours. Let's get the horses settled then we'll lie low." He spoke seriously as she nodded and pulled the dark cloak he'd purchased from a merchant earlier, over her head to cover her entire head.

After stabling the horses below deck Kegan ventured up onto the empty docks to take a "look" around. After two hours of forced sleep, Magus had not agreed easily but she'd persuaded him with promises of being careful and his warning not to be too long because they would soon set sail.

She'd left her second sword with Percius and carried the other on her hip as she mulled through the little district, keeping her ears open for any information. Fortunately for her, Toga's men weren't the brightest crayons in the box and had leaked information. In a sea side town, gossip was what they thrived on.

She pretended to look over the coral necklaces hanging in the frame as two women spoke like chickens back and forth.

"The Lord is out for someone called the "Green Witch". Rumor is she stole from the treasury and seduced his son!" The first tittered as the second picked out beads.

"I heard it the woman was an assassin! She was supposed to kill the Queen!" The two seemed withered by this as Kegan prepared to leave again when the shop keeper jumped in like a mother hen.

"Oh that's nonsense! Didn't you know? Prince Sesshomaru is up at the inn! He's been looking for the enchantress, since she cursed the men who traveled with her! They're all being pardoned!" Green eyes widened suddenly as she heard this.

So that's where he'd gone off too? She smirked and slipped from the shop to head back to the ship to tell Magus. If she could keep him from having to leave she'd do anything. He deserved to stay here with his brother. She was the only one who needed to be punished.

As she made her way she was blind to the fact that she had company as well as the tell tale sign of the wind picking up.

Just as she reached the opening of the docks someone grabbed her. Even though the attack was by surprise she rebounded quickly and threw her weight forward, flipping her attacker over and drawing her sword as he rolled into the water and a group replaced him, all brandishing swords.

"Come quietly, Witch and your death will be all that much swifter." She smirked and raised her free arm as if she would cast a spell and they all jumped back.

"I will go down fighting before I submit to that coward of a Western Lord. Take your best shot!" She charged and took a few out as her ride out unfurled its sails. There wasn't enough time and she knew it was running out.

Kegan threw herself into the air and somersaulted backward then took off at a run down one of the many wooden walk ways with attackers hot on her heels.

The wind whipped her hair around harshly, its voice urging her on further as she neared the plank. On the deck she could see Magus rush from the lower deck then to the side as the crew cast off.

"Kegan!" He yelled when he saw her. He jumped onto the rail, holding onto a rope for support as she ran at break neck speed toward the large ship.

"Magus!!" She hollered back and rolled to dodge an arrow then was back on her feet again.

"Hurry!! Keep running! You can make it!!" He urged as she sprinted the last distance and latched onto the side of the boat barely clear of reaching hands.

Magus pulled her up and looked down as the guards snarled from the shrinking dock and a few even went as far as to swim after the boat.

As she caught her breath she informed him of all that she'd heard which surprised him as he helped her stand. Suddenly she latched onto his front and looked into his face.

"Magus, get off while you can! The Prince had you pardoned!! Get out of here!!" He took hold of her hands and smiled softly as she stared open mouthed at him.

"I was given a mission, Kegan and I plan to follow it through no matter how long it takes. I'm with you."

Her green eyes practically sparkled as she smirked.

"Oh really?" He nodded and walked toward the bow of the ship and let his blue eyes rest on the horizon.

"Of course." He smirked and looked at her as she joined him.

"And besides, did you really think I'd let you have _all_ the fun? Not to mention my horse is below deck."

She rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully with a forlorn sigh. They joked but both knew nothing of what awaited them. They were leaving their homeland for some destination they had never been. A weak smile met her lips as she looked up at him when he put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"And so we go." She spoke and he nodded.

"And so we go."


	17. Mending Spirits and Breaking Hearts

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_A calling sang deep in her body as the boat sailed toward its destination. Her strings seemed taught and ready to bolt but only the strong patience she'd learned kept her from exploding as she lay in wait like a jungle cat stalking its unsuspecting prey._

Kegan latched onto the thick banister as she leapt away from Magus's shots. Both warriors were restless after being on the ship for two months. They had been trained for battle and constant moving not the monotonous gate of the water below them.

Below and all around the crew and captain watched from barrels and the upper rigging as the warriors worked out their tension, slowly becoming more relaxed as their muscles stretched and got into the familiar rhythm.

Magus followed after her in quick steps as she flounced easily over the ropes and tethers.

"Come on, Magus. Keep up with me." She taunted making him smirk.

"Are you sure you want that, Kegan?" She threw a playful look over her shoulder and stepped backward away from him.

"Catch me if you can dragon." With that she stepped out onto the open air and let herself fall to the wooden deck below in a crouch then jumped back up as he looked down.

"You're making this too easy." He called and mimicked her then drew his sword as she drew one of hers.

"You want me to kill you?" She asked darting forward then dropping low as he swiped at her torso.

"Nah, just give me a challenge." She narrowed her eyes and gave a growl. He was hitting below the belt and he knew it but both needed the stress relief. She hissed and snagged his arm then doubled back and shoved her sword almost too close for comfort past his ribs.

"Don't treat me like a child, Magus." She snarled as he locked them in an 'x' position. His blue eyes swam with amusement as he spun away and gave her a shallow mark beneath her breast and jumped away as she glared at him.

"Then fight for real." He spoke calmly and took a dive for her neck but she was quick. Her instincts kicked in as she ducked and grabbed his arm then swung him away as he threw out his other and dug his claws into her skin.

Kegan whimpered but kicked out hard at his ribs then stepped back as he stood and looked at her with hooded eyes. They had done this sort of thing at the Pass but it was different when you had a choice and Magus was her friend not her enemy.

He was up and on her again but she spun away and struck out with her fists then spun around and pulled his arm behind his back then used her second hand to grasp his throat bringing her poison to the surface.

Magus froze as she snarled angrily in his ear then she herself realized what she was doing. She released him and stepped back staring at him in horror. Magus stepped forward but she only backed up and moved too quickly to get to her.

The crew around him was still until he looked around with an annoyed glare. They scattered like mice as he stormed down below to cool off and hopefully find his partner.

By twilight Magus had given up searching and was getting settled into his bunk when the captain came by intent on giving the two resident horses some treats.

"Lad, are you given' up on your Lass?" He asked, absentmindedly stroking Percius's soft nose. Magus turned his blue eyes to look up at the stocky captain and huffed.

"If she wants to brood, then I'm not going to stop her. We've trained to kill, not throw soft and be lady like. She knows that, as well as I do."

The dragon growled making the captain give a hearty laugh that made his jovial belly move with the action.

"My boy, Did yeh ever think she might not want ter hert ya? Yer her mate ain't ya?" Magus stared at the man as if he'd grown a second head.

"Pardon?" Brown eyes locked with blue and Magus felt that the old man knew something he did not.

"She don't want to lose ya. Yer all she's got." He stepped back and began walking up the stair but threw a look over his shoulder.

"The Lady ain't what she seems, Lad. Give'er some patience and meanwhile, why don'tcha look aloft?"

Magus watched him leave confused. Was the captain some sort of seer or something? He shook his head and lay back on his bed closing his eyes. He would just wait to understand.

Kegan traveled through the low deck easily in the dark. Her green eyes filled with sorrow and anguish as she approached the bunk she shared with Magus.

She sat down beside his sleeping form and watched, gently running her hand through his hair. This went on for minutes that seemed like hours until his eyes opened slowly and he stared up at her.

He lifted onto his elbows as she looked down at him seeming to analyze, what, he didn't know. Hesitantly he put his hand at her neck and pulled her toward him not losing eye contact. She didn't stop him as he rose up to meet her and captured her lips with his own.

It was hesitant at first but soon it became passionate and full of sorrow and pain. Her arms encircled him as his free hand moved to unbutton her blouse and pull her closer.

Her hands gripped at his hair as he kissed every inch of skin and held her like she would disappear. His kisses lingered on her neck and shoulders, burning and flaming her skin as her nails drew tracks over his shoulder blades.

The held to one another that night, ignoring consequences or anything else around them. Both souls yearned for touch and for something to feel. They asked no questions and gave no answers, leaving it up to morning.

When both were spent Magus drew her naked smaller body close and wrapped them in his blanket as she fell asleep. He soon followed but he didn't miss the trail of tears rolling down her face and on instinct pulled her closer knowing more than he ever ought too.

Morning woke Kegan first. Her eyes opened warily and she was immediately aware of a warm body beside her. Sitting up she looked around and the night before came screaming back at her.

She looked down at her sleeping companion and smiled sadly. Her movements were quick enough to get her dressed and up the stairs before he roused.

Her flight was quick and silent but his inner senses spoke of the salt and water when his eyes opened. His hand caressed the spot beside him to find it still warm as he remembered.

In a flurry he pulled on his pants and shirt and followed her scent up into the masts. She sat on one of the larger wooden beams, looking down at the crashing waves with her legs drawn tightly up to her chest and pressed her face into her knees.

As he neared he noticed the quiver of her shoulders and immediately slowed. Carefully he slid up behind her and she froze but didn't push him away as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her into his warmth. It only took her moments to turn and bury her face into his chest and cry.

He breathed her in and stroked her hair as she sobbed and held close. She said nothing and he felt she shouldn't have to. His blue eyes took on a determined look as Kegan sat within the protection of his arms.

He would never let her feel this way again. From now on he would protect her as her friend and confidant and brother. She was his responsibility and they were in this together.

He didn't know how long they sat there together just being in each other's presence as a silent pact was sowed between them.

Magus smiled into her hair sadly as her breathing evened out and she dozed to his steady heart beat. Unknown to her, a tear drifted from his own eye and into the air as he whispered his sorrows to no one who would ever hear but the ever constant wind.

"I'm sorry…"


	18. The Perfect Storm

Okay, so I know some of you were like WTF??? for the last chapter but bear with me. It will tie in to their relationship later. To explain it more fully both were lonely even though they had each other. I know, I know but just wait and see!!! Now on with the reading!!

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Seasons seemed to change like the blink of an eye and soon both parties had evolved and tensions were rising as one learned to become her destiny and the other fought to keep his lands in union while slowly losing touch with palace life._

Kegan breathed in deeply and felt the earth around her as she'd been told by her godmother.

It had been twenty-five years since she and Magus had come to this land and both had learned so much yet they still had a ways to go.

Her long hair had been braided down her back and pulled over her shoulder as she sat in the green field to meditate. She smiled when she heard a familiar footsteps approach.

In a planned move she drew the hidden sword she'd taken earlier and parried the old woman's blow with ease then flipped backward and away out of reached as the latter gave a short chuckle.

"Still as quick as a whip, little one." Kegan shook her head and resumed her position again as her god mother joined her.

"I have to be if I want to stay alive." She said lowly trying to keep her breathing steady.

"True. Have ye thought of what I said at breakfast?" Kegan kept her eyes closed even though inside her emotions buzzed.

Only this morning, she had been told of her origins; a feat she had been working twenty-five years for.

Over this time she had steadily discovered more and more of her family heritage, mostly her mother's, as well as the power housed inside of her. The woman who claimed to be her godmother was the woman her parents had named her after. So now it was twice as confusing as there were two Kegan's in the house to deal with which often drove Magus and Osai crazy.

Speaking of the old general, Osai just so happened to be her godfather and married or mated to the older Kegan home they called Lady Kegan.

Only this morning had changed everything. Of course Kegan knew she had been training to control her powers but now she had been told of what she was supposed to _do_ with them.

The information was rather vague but it seemed she was supposed to become a mage and somewhere in there, she hoped, she would return to her homeland.

Kegan opened her wiser green eyes and sighed.

"I understand what it means but will I ever…" Lady Kegan interrupted her, knowing what she was about to say.

"A mage must put others before herself, Kegan. You know this." Said person narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I do, but am I not allowed to want? Can I have no desires of my own?" Lady Kegan raised her eyebrow as if this were obvious which only fueled Kegan's anger.

"Then what if I don't become a mage? What will you do? Force me?" In a whiplash move Lady Kegan struck out and her hand crossed the younger girl's face making her jump back in surprise.

"You don't have a choice, Kegan. You have a duty to fulfill. It is already written." The young dog demoness growled in response.

"Don't treat me like a pawn. I'm not a child." Lady Kegan only laughed at this.

"To me you still are and always will be until you decide to act of your station." Kegan stared at her in annoyance and anger. Her fists clenched in anger and in response large roots broke free from the ground to tower over the older woman.

"Then I am a child of great power whom you should not test." She hissed making Lady Kegan only laugh harder.

"You won't hurt me Kegan. You're too curious and it would darken your mood considerably without a teacher."

She considered this for a moment and let the roots subside but turned her back on Lady Kegan and began to walk away.

"Where do you go, young one?" The blonde didn't stop as she spoke still trying to contain her fury.

"Away. _Don't_ come after me. I need to think."

As she watched her go, Lady Kegan gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry child. But it is for your own good."

Kegan sighed as she sat atop the cliffs which over looked the dark sea below. It was well past sunset she knew but she didn't really want to go back to the estate. Lately, everything Lady Kegan told her just made her mad. True she had gotten very skilled at hiding it but that didn't make it go away.

She had lost all connection to her home except for Magus. Over the years both had grown closer even though he was only recently back from a five year troop across the country. Osai had given him this so he could experience life on his own. He had been successful of course while she had been stuck here, being tutored in the ways of a lady and court life all over again only getting enough time to properly train if she woke before dawn. She resented the fact that she was forced to learn all the things she already knew for some unknown reason.

She was tired of secrets and it seemed Osai and Lady Kegan were masters of their trade. Her green eyes glazed over as she connected her senses once again to the nature around her letting it serenade her with its own special song.

The ocean had a crashing thrum and the trees and reeds tapped small tunes as the wind whistled loudly, the only sound absent was the heat of fire which she pulled deep from the center and let it rest in her hand.

It traveled over her fingers and ran along the pads loftily as she examined it careful to put it to a minimum when she smelled sweet water and mint approaching.

He sat down beside her with a smirk as she continued to stare at the flame in her palm.

"You know, shirking your lessons aren't exactly going to get you brownie points?" she glared at him.

"I wasn't shirking anything. I'm tired of listening to prophecies and getting my questions evaded at every freaking turn." She pouted which made him chuckle.

"You know how they are Kegan. They only want to help us." She sighed and extinguished the flame.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from getting angry." He nodded, his blue eyes skimming over her form to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere.

"They told me about you becoming a mage, you know." Her green eyes darkened considerably but he didn't stop, letting his own eyes rest on the black horizon.

"It could be valuable. If you were to become such a thing you'd be able to do anything and I bet we could go home and do some good there." At the mention of home her gaze softened and he knew for a fact a certain taiyouki had popped into her brain as well as a hanyou prince.

"We would see them sooner." She whispered thinking of the family they'd left behind and suddenly feeling horrible for being so selfish. She wasn't the only one suffering. Magus had lost things too. She owed this to him and who knew, perhaps there was some greater destiny in store for her?

Standing she smiled and offered him her hand as he gave her a cheeky smile.

"So now you see the light, eh?" She punched his arm playfully with a glare.

"You knew I'd agree didn't you?" She spoke, annoyance in her voice. He smirked and shrugged.

"Nah. I just assumed, and I know you really well. Not to mention you could never 'shirk' your duties." She smiled and shook her head as they began to walk, the lights of the estate becoming clearer and clearer.

"I don't think we should use that word any more. It's just too…" Magus raised his eyebrow as she thought of a word to describe it.

"Silly?" He provided making her smile.

"Yep. Hey Magus?" He looked at her as she tried to sum up what she wanted to say.

"You know what will happen if I become this 'mage' right?" For a moment the dragon shook his head.

"More etiquette lessons." The dragon groaned as the realization sunk in.

"How do you feel about suicide?" He asked making her laugh with a mysterious eye.

"Now, now, Magus. No 'shirking' our duties." She giggled as he growled and swiped playfully.

"You little hellcat! Get back here!! I know I've taught you better jokes than that!!" He took off after her as she sprinted toward the house, Magus's plan effectively working. She was no longer thinking of how long it would take but the benefits of her actions. Now, how to distract the males from searching her out was a different story.

Lady Kegan smiled at her apprentices. Her goddaughter had learned well these past years as well as the young dragon that she now saw fit enough to protect the young Kegan.

Osai stood beside her as they watched the two duel in the courtyard.

"She has grown since she came to us." Lady Kegan nodded and looked up at her husband sadly.

"Yes, husband, but I fear for her." The old general stared at her then his gaze softened as he realized what she spoke of.

"The girl has much ahead of her. It will be hard but she's been given the skills to forge through. You know her spirit. She will not accept defeat so easily, love. Nor will the boy."

Osai stepped from her and withdrew the box they had kept safe for many years on request of Lady Kasumi.

Inside, laid the last of Kegan's heritage; the missing piece that would once again take her back home.

Deep in the Western Territories a Great battle waged between kingdoms of human rule and demon. At the forefront a soldier king rode proudly on one of his legendary steeds beside his younger brother.

"Mizu." His chest rumbled as the younger paused to look over the fresh battle grounds with a shiver. Seiko looked at his sibling then back up as his forces began to form ranks once again and head North.

"Did you find them?" He asked as they rode. Mizu shook his head; his recently cut, short black hair falling into his face.

"No, brother. It seems Lord Sesshomaru has disappeared as well as the younger." Seiko nodded with a sigh.

"Send out another team. If we have any chance of winning, we need both of them; if perhaps they could stop bickering like children." He grumbled as an afterthought.

"Search for the younger first. The group he travels with will be easier to negotiate than Sesshomaru." Mizu nodded and turned to leave but Seiko reached out with one hand to grasp his shoulder.

"And send word to Jericho. We may soon need mercenaries of his kind." The second prince was still as he took in this information. If this was true then Seiko was expecting defeat if not a bloody victory. His eyes darkened considerably but he did not disagree. He trusted his brother with his own life. He would never forsake him.

Deep in the Western Lands, a young girl of no older than eight frolicked about through a field of blooming flowers. At the tree line a large green beast named Ah-Un kept watch as the old toad who was _supposed_ to be watching the girl dozed beside a tree.

The little girl laughed as she scared a few butterflies from their pollinating and began to chase after them unaware of the silent guardian across the way.

Golden eyes watched warily as the small human child played innocently. He often wondered why he had spared the child in the first place. She had no relation to him. She was weak like all humans. But yet…he found whenever he got the courage to do so something stopped him.

Every time he seemed to see the young face of his brother or a pair of enchanting green eyes that enslaved him to their will. Every time his claws were still or Tokijiin was sheathed, instead of doing what they were made to do.

With a snort of disgust the demon turned and began his lone trek through the forest, looking for something that might entertain him or give a challenge. As he walked his mind wandered to duties he had back at the Moon Palace. It had been months since he had returned there and he knew that soon his young ward would need a stable home to live. The child could barely read which he supposed was his fault since he never objected to her presence on his 'outings'.

He stopped and scented the air, faintly catching the scent of blood then hearing a shrill scream he recognized. In one swift motion he was gone, leaving no trace of ever being there as he remembered why he kept the girl alive; she reminded him of…someone.

Rin smiled at her Lord as he carried her in the crook of his arm. She had to remember to thank him for saving her again when they stopped. He had saved her from the nasty moth demon and now she could tell they were headed somewhere and very quickly.

Her vision clouded as a spike of pain shot up her right side and she remembered being thrown. But that didn't matter now. She was with her Lord and he would protect her. He promised. And Lord Sesshomaru always kept his promises.

Not too far away a small band of travelers moved at a steady pace toward a fading light. Among them were two tajiya, fire-neko, a monk, a fox kit, a priestess, and their leader, a young hanyou.

He walked out in front as the others followed with idle chatter behind him. At his waist sat a rusted looking sword that occasionally pulsed alerting the hanyou of its wishes.

He growled and rested a clawed hand on the hilt which made the others stop. The priestess stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as he turned to look at her then turned his body west. He didn't bother telling him that his sword was now leading them. It would only make them question his sanity and kami knew he didn't need any more of that.

"Come on; this way." He called pulling the girl along behind him. He was too busy to notice her blush but she noticed his.

Inuyasha and his friends traveled till night fall where they set up camp on the edge of western territory. Even being this close brought up memories that the hanyou would rather forget but that was impossible.

Below him he listened to the banter going on between Sango and Miroku.

"But my dear Sango…how could you think I would ever stray from your lovely company!?" The female gave him a glare as Kagome stood and offered a bath.

"Come on Sango. Kohaku and Inuyasha will keep him in line." Her blue eyes traveled up to the latter in the tree.

"No peeping Inuyasha." The red clad figure snorted in annoyance.

"Like I'd _want_ to look at you." She shook her head ignoring him but smirking at the blush. He was never good at lying.

The two girls walked off toward the hot springs as the four boys gathered around the warmth of the camp fire, the monk looking at his hanyou friend with curiosity.

"There's a change in you my friend." Miroku said casually as the hanyou stirred the pot of stew Kagome had been making.

"Feh, what are you talkin' bout, monk?" Violet eyes looked over his way as Kohaku pulled out a sharpening rock to his weapons.

"You changed direction and Tetsaiga has been acting up, has it not??" Inuyasha snorted and looked away, somewhat annoyed that the monk had figured it out.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?" Said person shrugged.

"Were going west. Tetsiaga seems to think we need to pay my half-brother a visit."

Miroku stared at him then shook his head. No wonder his friend was so moody. Every time they'd met the brothers had been at each other's throat for some reason unknown to the rest of them.

Kohaku looked up at this. His eyes brightened slightly at the thought of seeing a certain young girl Sesshomaru held in his possession. However his thoughts were interrupted when they all heard a shrill scream.

In an instant Inuyasha was gone the others following close behind.

Kagome held her white kimono over herself as the strange rider stopped his horse suddenly and dismounted. Sango held her large weapon tightly as she readied to battle even in her undressed state.

"What do you want?" She called lowly as the rider stepped forward with his hands out just as Inuyasha burst through the clearing.

"Kagome!!" He growled and jumped in front of her as Miroku and Kohaku stood in front of Sango, the monk averting his lecherous gaze this once and handing her his outer robes.

The black haired rider stilled as Inuyasha snarled at him. He bowed at the waist then met the hanyou's gaze.

"My Lord Inuyasha, I bring word from my brother and your lands." Immediately Inuyasha relaxed slightly, recognizing his long time friend and ally.

"Mizu…"

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in front of Rin's room. It had been hours since he'd returned with the injured child. The healers were hard at work but that didn't stop his impatience or his frazzled nerves.

"My Lord…" He spun with a snarl at the toad that groveled at his feet.

"For...forgive this lowly servant b…but…a messenger has come…with…with your brother…" Jakken didn't get to finish as the Taiyouki sprinted in the direction of the foyer where he knew the visitors to be waiting.

Once he reached the top stair he looked down and met the unruly gaze of his younger brother. His little band followed his gaze and he heard the slight gasps when they saw Sesshomaru's rage.

"What are you doing here, half-breed?" The elder hissed as he scaled the steps to stand in front of the younger who glared defiantly back.

"Someone had to wake your sorry ass up. Where the heck have you been?" Sesshomaru ignored him and looked at the messenger critically.

"What have you?" He recognized Mizu easily as he stepped forward with purpose.

"As I have explained to Lord Inuyasha, my brother requests your assistance. The Eastern Lands have been lost and the Southern Lord is already on his way here as we speak. The humans have grown in such power that we cannot hope to defeat them without a common purpose."

The inu-youki bowed his head then looked up with a determined gaze.

"I will not let my people fall to such worthless efforts. This threat shall be demolished with or without your help."

For a moment Sesshomaru was taken aback by the declaration but he gave a smirk. Perhaps this would give him a change of pace. He looked at his brother and his companions then back at the waiting Prince.

"Call to the other Lords. We will convene in a week's time here. The west shall aid its allies. Go and return with Seiko. If I remember correctly, we still have a score to settle."

The black haired Inu smirked and rose to meet his gaze. His smile returned full force with a mischievous glint.

"It's about time, Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stared at his brother wondering exactly what he was agreeing too when said person turned back to him but his eyes focused on Kagome behind him.

"Miko. My ward is injured. She is in need of your assistance." Inuyasha went to object but Kagome was already following Sesshomaru back up the stairs.

"Kagome!!" She looked back and shrugged.

"Oh relax Inuyasha. We're allies now, besides, Rin is hurt." She turned and left him dumbfounded at the bottom of the steps as Mizu clapped him on the shoulder.

"Looks like this is about to get interesting, eh, Inuyasha?" The hanyou grumbled and shook off the hand.

"Anything concerning that bastard and me under one roof is bound to be interesting." Inuyasha picked up Kagome's dropped bag and went in search of the one person who would actually be worth talking too or in other words fighting in this hell hole.

Mizu shook his head and looked on.

"Kami help us…"

Magus stepped from behind the door as the clouds drew closer. He had been searching for his companion for quite some time. He had looked in her room and in the dojo as well as the stables. All that he found were empty rooms and hungry horses. Finally he came upon the outdoor balcony that Osai and he had installed only a few months ago.

He shook his head unsure of why he hadn't thought of this before.

She stood standing at the railing. Her long blonde hair trailed around her as the wind blew harshly. The red dress she wore told him that today had started out as a good day but her expression and stature told him she was in deep thought.

Her eyes were steadied on the crashing waves in the distance as the thunder boomed and lightening crashed. The storm surged forward and already small pats of rain began to fall.

She turned as he stepped closer but her eyes didn't seem to be on him. He knew she had grown much more in the past fifty years. Her skills were perfect testament to that.

Deep green eyes were clouded over as Osai and Lady Kegan came up behind him as she turned and looked back up at the clouds.

"Kegan…" Magus said gently but she paid him no mind. Her thoughts were elsewhere as the storm raged. Deep within her she could feel it.

Her body was being called once again as it had done fifty years ago. She knew what had to be done.

Her green eyes moved to look at her best friend and confidant. He stilled and looked back with trust and strength.

"The raging anger grows in wait for us. Get ready for battle, my friend." Her eyes cleared as she gave him a smirk he was fond of when she had something planned.

"It's time."


	19. Spread Like Wildfire

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Returned from the bowels of training, a mysterious wind carried news of change and magic in the air unsettling yet giving hope to those who needed it most. _

Choppy waters lapped at the wooden stern as the large boat coasted into the harbor with practiced ease.

At the bow of the ship a figure clad in a thick dark green cloak watched the crews' movements in silence as the captain came to stand beside her.

"Is this your first time' ere?" The figure spoke softly but with a voice that the captain couldn't piece male or female.

"No."

The man stepped back at the spook in the ascent. All through the trip this…person had been either holed up in the lower deck or on deck but hidden beneath the green cloak. Of course he _never_ asked questions but the second of the pair, though boisterous never gave straight answers.

The figured one gave him the creeps as it was and he couldn't say he was sad to have them leaving. Already his crew was speaking in whispers about it to themselves and would soon be spreading it to the shopkeepers in the market.

And if there was one thing he knew, it was that gossip was fast than wildfire.

Magus sidled up beside his 'mistress' as they walked down the gang plank, Kegan was careful not to show any part of her body as the people around watched in fear as well as curiosity. They steered clear of both figures as they walked but they didn't miss the smirk Magus held as he mounted and rode behind his companion in a lope.

Oh yes, this would send the tongues wagging indeed.

Not far from the docks, a pair of old women bent next to one another, wary of the enemy soldiers afoot.

"They say she's a witch." One commented but the other shook her head.

"No. I believe she's of good nature. Perhaps she's here to aid our struggle. Kami knows the Lords need it." The other nodded.

Next to them others had heard and were spinning their own tales which all knew could not be stopped once they started.

Kegan slowed as they got a few leagues from the town and looked back at Magus as Yukiko met Percius's pace.

"It is good to be home." He said taking a deep breath of the air which made her smile beneath her hood.

"Yes. It is." He rolled his eyes and put his hand on her reins.

"Enough with the scary stuff. We're not being watched."

She moved her hood back to rest just in front of her face where you would only be able to see if you were up-close.

"I cannot be seen, Magus. We have a part to play before I can become 'me' again. We must first infiltrate the Western Palace."

He sighed but nodded. The anxiousness in his heart didn't go away as he looked up to meet her penetrating gaze.

"Do you think he'll remember…" She smiled at him and touched his face with her gloved hand.

"Ryo would never forget his brother, Magus. But for now, all of them must forget me." His blue eyes hardened as he gave a playful salute and pulled out the scroll Lady Kegan had given him before he left.

"And so we go to…" This time she chuckled and urged Percius forward.

"We find the Gypsy King." The dragon smirked and followed after her.

"So we get to go into mission mode?" His excitement was amusing but she felt it too. The tingling in her legs and arms told her that she was hungry for the chase and ready to become the shadow walker again.

With a light laugh she rode on giddily like a child. What could it hurt?

Sesshomaru growled at the wolf in annoyance. Did the idiot find pleasure in screwing things up? Perhaps he _should_ let Inuyasha kill him. It wouldn't be suspicious if he 'accidentally' got decapitated by Tetsaiga would it?

Speaking of the hanyou; Sesshomaru watched as his younger brother dueled with the infuriating third prince Jericho, outside in the open dojo. The black haired inu was just as annoying as the wolf, maybe more so.

The Prince was always very territorial toward him. Growling or snarling at menial things that Sesshomaru paid no mind to.

Beside him Sango, the tajiya, formulated the latest battle plan.

"If we hold the archers back and bring the front runners up then retreat suddenly, the enemy will think they've won and come after…"

He tuned her out in favor of watching his young ward, who'd long since healed, thanks to the miko, go wrote notes on a few pages as said miko instructed her. Both were stocking in the medical wing with supplies and organizing. Rin would be helping here, safely out of danger while Kagome would be on the front lines with the rest unless Inuyasha told her different.

His molten eyes clouded over as he pushed away from the library balcony and retreated to his own inner sanctuary.

He had continuously been hearing of strange tales coming so far as the borders about some 'strange magician' that was aid one of the sides. Of course he mostly ignored this kind of thing but this particularly caught his interest considering that he'd spoke to a witness.

Said witness had actually seen said 'magician' but informed him that he couldn't tell who the stranger was since the person had been shrouded in a dark cloak and a blue dragon warrior had done most of the fighting.

Now after hearing that, Sesshomaru had assumed that the dragon was the one in charge but when the old man had told him of the unnatural occurrences he thought otherwise.

It seemed this 'figure' had produced living roots out of the ground and captured a pair of bandits who had been harassing the old man and his young grandchildren. It also seemed that one of the young children had been touched on the head by the green magician as the dragon conversed with the grandfather.

Apparently the dragon had asked about the 'Gypsy King' and where he was as well as the happenings as of late.

Was it possible that they were not from Japan? But then why would they help a peasant man and his young ones. Humans none the less.

The information was strange considering that most demons were at odds with the humans yet this duet had stopped and lent a hand even though they were clearly demon related.

From many people he had heard of mysterious deeds such as disarming an entire fleet of enemy troops as well as riding a small village of the nuisances. But of course there was no proof. No scent no clue which left the rumors just that.

Sitting down in the large chair behind his desk he sighed and rubbed his temples.

Things could not have gotten any more frustrating. Suddenly the doors to his study burst open and in walked an exuberant Mizu trailed by a calm Seiko.

"Seeeeesssshhhhooomaruuuu!!!!!" Mizu sang out making the western lord grimace; apparently he was sorely mistaken.

"My dear brother here has just extracted a letter from an enemy scout!" Golden eyes met brown as Seiko took a seat and Mizu continued to bounce around.

"It seems that the enemy wants a…small truce." Seiko offered as Sesshomaru nodded for him to go on.

"He has invited us to a…gathering of sorts, at the castle between the two borders for one night of entertainment. And negotiating as well."

Sesshomaru took this in. Their enemy now with a name and face, Naraku, had been rounding up his army for quite some time. Right under their noses it seemed. Though his supporters had no idea the man was actually a hanyou, they rallied against the demons as if _they_ were the dominant species.

It was also understood that the annoying little prat was fond of extravagancies, and tricks which he often used to turn his enemies in circles.

This was no exception.

"He believes he has won." Sesshomaru intoned seriously.

"I fear this is a trap, Sesshomaru." Seiko said plainly as the other taiyouki moved to the large window. All that he cared for was there. There had to be some way to undermine the fool. Behind him Seiko continued to speak but the only thing that caught Sesshomaru's ears was the mention of a certain rumor.

"…speak of a Green Rider or something other. Perhaps this person can help us…" The western lord spun to face him.

"What do you know of it?" He inquired as to not arouse suspicion. Seiko shrugged.

"I've only heard what you have but…" Once again they were interrupted as a servant came bursting through. He was tired from running but he was determined to carry out his duty.

"My Lords!! You must come quickly!!" The three looked at each other and followed the boy as he sprinted out toward the gates where Inuyasha and quite a few of the others stood watching something in the distance.

At first Sesshomaru was confused. What could they possibly be…then he saw it.

Just beyond the Citadel gates, an army was marching. But it was not just any army. It was an army of humans, holding western flags and cheering for said lands.

Unable to comprehend the guards didn't move as the massive legion marched through behind a stout looking man who seemed to be the leader, riding a familiar palomino.

When they reached the palace gates the man held up his hand and gave a loud bellow which sent all of them into a uniform halt.

The little man dismounted and bowed neatly addressing Sesshomaru with the utmost respect.

"My Lords. We have come to offer whatever aid we can if you would allow."

The large group stared, not sure of what to say and unexpectedly it was Jericho who spoke first. He stepped forward and laid his hand flat on the horse's neck. His golden eyes were wide in confusion as he traced the familiar flanks.

The old man beamed at the animal as if it were a gift which it was…borrowed that is. Jericho looked at Seiko who was just as astounded then back at the man.

"Where…where did you get this horse?" His voice was low and he barely kept it from cracking as hope seemed to fill him.

The old man's smile widened and a strange gleam came in his eye.

"The generosity of the Green Mage, My Lords. A polite 'hello' as well is accompanied by the dapple my second in command holds."

All eastern eyes swept to the second who bowed in the saddle. Jericho reached out and touched Yukiko's mane softly, his mind swirled with impossibility.

"It's not possible…" He murmured.


	20. Sending A Message

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_The wind laughed at the trouble it caused, smiled at the confusion and bellowed at the enemy, all the while keeping a precious ally safe and hidden from home._

Kegan smiled as Magus walked along beside her, making faces at the small children around them.

In only a week they had found out about the infamous Naraku and his impending war as well as the death of the great Toga; though the last one struck Kegan as a little odd. She couldn't imagine the Terrible Lord being defeat by a bunch of humans, even if he was weakened before- hand.

They had found the Gypsies fairly easily after they had alerted some of the human lords of Naraku's deceitful intentions and sent them marching on the Western gates with two sure fire clues of getting a little attention.

Even though both had been reluctant to leave their horses in the care of humans, they knew it was needed and they would be reunited with their faithful animals soon enough, especially if The Eastern Princes were in residence at the palace.

Of course, she still wore the cloak, keeping most in the dark of her true appearance which was good for the rumors. It was important for the people to look up to her figure instead of fearing her so when she revealed herself she could easily be accepted anywhere. She needed their trust and their help if they wanted any chance of getting the upper hand in this war.

By now much of the people had seen firsthand the _gifts _Naraku had given them. His violence and cruelty was unappreciated but his misdeeds worked in his enemies favor. He had forgotten that without the support of the villages, his army would receive no supplies or assistance if need be.

She was broken from her inner thoughts as Magus tapped her shoulder, suddenly looking very alert. She reached down and grasped his arm as a young girl ran up to them.

"The King has requested we stop here. Is that well, Green Mage?" Kegan looked at her inside her hood and gave a silent nod which sent the girl away beaming and spreading the news.

Not only did she have the trust of the people, they all seemed to revere her like some sort of sorceress.

As the long train stopped and the people began to set up camp for the night Magus and Kegan stood where they were. Magus's blue eyes searched the trees as a knowing wind blew their way.

"They are close and in danger." Her green eyes snapped to his and he gave a cautious glance toward the front of the line.

"We can't raise suspicions. We must be quick if we go to their aid, even though it's pointless to do so considering how many warriors they have with them."

Kegan raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"All of them it seems. Including Mizu and Seiko and six humans. Strange." Her green eyes flashed mischievously.

"We could simply…look?" She supplied making him smirk.

"You're pushing it, Keeg." She shrugged and turned toward the direction Magus had looked toward letting him catch up.

"You know it will ruin everything if they find out right?" Again she shrugged and didn't speak until they were far from prying ears.

"I think it is time they realized that the Green Mage is real as well as on their team. Besides, I wish to see how Inuyasha has grown. If not without a few personal reasons."

Magus's blue eyes twinkled as he dramatically placed a hand on his chest.

"You are a woman after my own heart!" She gave a soft chuckle as they picked up pace gaining on the scent of inu, human, and a tinge of wolf.

When they found them, Kegan was surprised at the number. As far as she could tell there were four groups. Mizu and Seiko were in one, Sesshomaru, a small girl, a kappa, and a dragon, were in the second, the third was of Inuyasha's team, and the fourth made her heart warm the most as she watched the remaining four of her team bicker and banter as usual.

Magus tugged on her gloved hand as he looked toward a pack of horses. Two of them had their ears pricked forward and were neighing rapidly, of course drawing attention.

Jericho immediately went to calm them but when that didn't work and the other horses began their noises he began to look suspicious.

His eyes trailed on the tree line landing a bit too close for the hiding pair but just as he was about to pursue this finding a large mass of demons seemed to appear in the clearing; followed by a strange looking form in a white baboon pelt.

Magus and Kegan watched as the group was suddenly ready for battle. The demons were spaced out evenly among the groups where the kappa and dragon seemed intent on protecting the little girl and the fox kit.

Inuyasha pulled out a large fang Kegan recognized as Sesshomaru took his left side with his own demon blade.

"Naraku." Inuyasha spat as if the name in itself was poison. The baboon pelt laughed and the sound sent chills up Kegan's spine. He was hanyou but he was…many?

Beside her Magus drew his sword alerting her that they had been spotted by a few strays.

"I'll take care of this. You get out of here, Kegan." He said softly and moved forward pulling a black mask over his face and moving quickly toward the clearing. Kegan however remained still watching as the battle unfolded.

Inuyasha growled lowly as Naraku made himself known.

"Ah, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. What a surprise. And here I thought you two didn't get along?" The brother growled in union as red eyes swept over the group landing on Kagome who glared defiantly.

"Dearest Kagome. Have you thought of my offer?" Inuyasha snarled as he addressed the miko stepping closer to keep her out of harm's way. Instead of answering Kagome drew an arrow and aimed her bow making the evil man laugh.

"Apparently not. Well then, shall we skip the formalities? I'm very busy as it is." Naraku backed away and motioned for his hordes to attack. It seemed Mizu and Seiko had anticipated Naraku running and were quick to race after him as the others took on the attacking demons.

And attack they did but it did no good. The inu-tachi was ready.

As he moved Sesshomaru gave swift instructions to the band of warriors.

"Protect the miko, and Rin." Jericho looked ready to argue but he wasn't given time as a snake demon headed for said miko who was still shooting out arrows. The rest of his team had taken up around her and Ryo was in front of the dragon and the little girl.

Val flipped and sliced through a centipede as he landed next to Lee.

"Ready to up the ante, wolf boy?" Lee laughed and dodged a tentacle.

"Only if you are old man?" The bear bellowed and spun, deflecting another snake.

"First to fifty buys sake." Lee threw his head back and laughed.

"You call that upping the ante? Come on. At least a hundred." Val smirked and chopped the head off of a…some kind of thing.

"You got it." Kegan smiled at their banter then focused on Jericho who had moved to stand beside Ryo who was using his dragon fire to keep the enemy at bay.

She heard them speaking about the horses.

"Will they come back?" Ryo asked as he swung his fire whip out. Jer nodded.

"Yeah. They always get that lesson first." The red dragon nodded and pushed against the ground as Inuyasha gave warning.

"Brace yourselves! BACK LASH WAVE!!" He hollered. Kegan's eyes widened as that attack alone obliterated over half of the swarm, leaving deep gouges in the earth which slightly made her fingers tingle as the ground cried out in pain.

She grit her teeth as the red clad teenager jumped high into the air as Sesshomaru came down with his green whip.

"Watch where you throw that thing!" The younger complained and Kegan didn't miss the ever present smirk.

Her eyes moved to look for Magus and found he was nowhere to be seen until she heard a distant whiny as the battle wound down, though it wasn't much of a battle.

She watched mesmerized as the monk of the group pulled prayer beads from his wrist and opened a black hole in his palm, sucking up the last of the demons as the two hunters took care of stragglers.

It was only moments after when the two Eastern Lords returned annoyed as they threw a paper shikigami to the ground and let Ryo burn it.

"The damn coward sent another puppet." Seiko snarled and spat on the group then sulked over to sit at the base of the large tree they would be setting up camp beside as Mizu looked to Jericho.

"Have you called the horses back?" Jericho shook his head and raised his fingers to his lips to call them but the hand stopped half way there as he stared toward the opening of the trees.

The others caught his gaze and became on guard again but a particular two groups only stared in wonder as the figure lead the horses easily into the clearing and stopped to give them a slight smile.

"I believe these are yours?" His blue eyes shimmered as his team looked at him open mouthed. Ryo was the first to speak.

"M…Magus?" He stuttered. He couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at his twin. But Magus was supposed to be with…But…?

The blue dragon gave a nod to his brother then smirked at his captain with a mock salute.

"El Capitan!!" Jericho could only stare like the others as Magus broke out in fits of laughter.

"Oh come on!! Use your noses idiots!! I'm not an illusion." He held out his hand for Jericho to inspect which he did as a smile broke out onto his face and he pulled his old friend into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Val said clapping him on the shoulder as Lee gave him a noogie. Magus shrugged still holding the reins.

"All over really. Mostly in Ireland. Great vacation spot." The others laughed not realizing how out of the loop the inu-tachi was until little Rin seemed to get curious.

She pushed through the warriors and tugged on Magus's coat making him look down.

"Why hello." He said flirtatiously making the girl giggle.

"Umm…who are you?" she asked softly making him smile and pull his brother into a one armed hug.

"Why I am the twin to this rascal. Can't you see the resemblance?" Ryo playfully pushed him away and gave Rin as well as the others a further explanation.

"Magus…disappeared a while ago. He's part of our original team." The others nodded as Jericho stepped forward with a sad smile.

"We're almost all back together again. Magus…where's…" He was cut off suddenly as Rin screamed shrilly, sending the warriors into battle mode as a returned Naraku exploded from the forest floor and went straight for Rin. His long tentacles threw the men away easily and the horses bolted again.

Sesshomaru moved quick but not quick enough as he reached for his ward. His younger brother moved with him as the others got up to do more battle but there was no need as Naraku was cut off from his prey as a stray ring of fire shot between the girl and him.

From the depths of the fire his red eyes watched as a shrouded figure appeared, standing defensively in front of the child.

He smiled maliciously and stilled, watching the figures movements.

"And just who might you be?" He cooed making the figure stiffen then relax back into a fighting position.

Kegan had not thought when she moved but she knew she had to improvise as she faced the trickster. As long as she was hidden she was safe; she hoped.

Her green eyes took in the conditions of her teammates then focused on the others who were trying in vain to get to Rin who cowered behind her.

"No one of consequence." She spoke lowly, disguising her voice. Naraku raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I beg to differ. You aren't by any chance the Green Mage I've been hearing so much about?" She didn't respond as she saw Magus stand and look at her in concern.

"I'm alright, my friend."

She ignored the stares she received from everyone else as she stepped backward, further blocking Rin from sight but making sure to keep her tones low where they couldn't recognize.

"And if I were? What would his Lord ship want with me?" She asked keeping Naraku squarely in front of her. The hanyou gave a wicked smile and bowed low.

"Merely a trifle. But I would ask for the girl behind you," A growl resounded from Sesshomaru and a loud protest from Kagome. Kegan leaned her head slightly as if listening for something then stepping back again.

"Sorry but I must disagree. I don't quite trust you yet."

The red eyed man laughed.

"A wise man as well. If you change your mind…" He left it open and she got the meaning but didn't move and she didn't have too. From out of nowhere Inuyasha came and sliced at the hanyou recklessly.

"WIND SCAR!!"

Magus wrenched forward as the attack did not avoid hitting Kegan or Rin though it did take out Naraku's puppet.

"No!!!" He yelled as the dust cleared and everyone waited on baited breath.

Kegan held Rin close to her chest beneath her cloak as they crouched on the ground. She caught the disappearance of the shikigami and heard the angry exclaims from the others as they berated  
Inuyasha on his carelessness.

As the powers and dust cleared Kegan stilled, suddenly feeling a light breeze muse her blonde hair; blonde hair that shouldn't have been able to be touched by the wind. She didn't move until she was sure the danger had passed then stood but kept her head down hoping they wouldn't notice as Rin ran back to her family.

Sesshomaru patted her head then looked up at the stranger and was almost unable to hide his surprise when he noticed the hood was gone. His eyes flew to Magus who was getting ready to stall it seemed as he moved toward the figure.

Sesshomaru growled at the dragon.

"Stay." He hissed and began to draw his sword.

Kegan was aware of their confusion as well as Sesshomaru's suspicion. She was glad she had chosen not to remove her gloves as she pulled her hood up to swiftly cover her golden locks.

Then turned to face them again raising her hands to clear the remaining fire as well as to slightly fix the rift in the ground Inuyasha had caused. She could feel the earth sing in thankfulness as she faced the group once again with an elegant bow.

"My Lords and Ladies." She mused as Magus stepped toward her and bowed as well. His eyes met Ryo's for a moment and he smiled.

"Sorry Ryo." He turned back toward the main group and smirked as Kegan stepped closer to him, already weaving her powers with her fingers.

Before they ultimately 'vanished' if that's what it's called a swift form suddenly grabbed hold of her cloak and instead of being sent forward with her friend, Kegan was pulled backward and into a very strong hold.

Magus could only try to grasp at her but he was already transported back, leaving her alone to face something both knew no one was ready for.

She recognized Jericho's distinctive scent easily as she breathed in deep and let a sharp wind throw his body away from hers and she pushed her legs into action.

She let nature guide her as she ignored the orders one of the High Lords gave to go after her. She knew they would and there would be no stopping them unless she outran them.

She could hear Jericho on her trail as she sprinted further away from them then distinctly heard the chink of an arrow whiz past her left side and collide with a tree in front of her. Clearly the miko was aiding which gave Kegan pause. Surely they didn't want her dead? That would be most disappointing.

Her green eyes focused on the path ahead as she willed an over-hanging branch to lower and she swung herself up and into the trees but kept her pace when she heard the rather loud curses behind her.

A smile lit her features. If she hadn't been running to save her identity she would have said this was fun but there was more at stake. Nimbly she launched herself into the air and well over the treetops, letting loose a chuckle when she heard a yelp and the strained curses of the hanyou Prince.

When she was on solid ground again she resumed running but took her pursuers in a circle then banked south then turned them around again before disappearing to watch them get confused in their hunt. She wondered how Jericho would fare knowing he couldn't smell her anymore?

It only took moments for him to turn back and realized he'd been tricked again which brought her from her hiding spot. A sad smile graced her features as she let her hood down and watched him fade off back toward the initial group.

Desperately she yearned to go to them. Tell them it was really _her_. But at this moment she knew it would hurt everything they had so carefully put into place.

As she walked back to where she knew the Gypsy camp would be she remembered what had happened. She remembered the sheer power that Inuyasha housed and the Coolness of Sesshomaru's demeanor. But most of all she had felt that familiar spark of electricity when Jericho had grabbed her as well as when she had heard Sesshomaru's beast call out to her like a siren.

All of it pulled at her heart but she cleared it from her mind. She _had_ too. There was no other way. Her emotions came second to the safety of these people. Love, would have to wait.


	21. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_The declaration of her heart was strong but it seemed that Love had other plans as it gently touched the hardened heart of a cold Lord, planting the first seed of curiosity._

Kegan watched quietly as the young girl in front of her practiced for the grand performance. She had returned to the caravan with a worried but relieved Magus.

Not long after she had been informed by King Duma himself that the Lord Naraku had requested their presence at his banquet in three days time on the border between the two lands.

He had also requested that a special dance be done in honor of the Western People and their own warriors. The King had asked that the Mage do something personally to show their allegiance. Of course she had had no choice but to agree. She was _needed_ for morale as well as protection. The people trusted her and she would not let them down.

Her eyes refocused on the girl as she danced rhythmically to the sensual beat, moving her hips and body so connected, Kegan almost didn't know where one part began and the other ended.

Standing she moved between the tents like a ghost, watching as people laughed and enjoyed each other's company. Her heart seemed heavy as she thought of this and the jealousy began to creep in.

She remembered doing such things with her own family, being happy once. Yet now there was a hole that couldn't be filled. The pain was easy to hide but sometimes she knew it leaked out to where others couldn't very well _see_ but _feel_ it.

With a small smile she walked toward the back of the camp where she knew an empty hot-spring lay.

She let her senses flow through her as she pulled the trees around the spring to hide from prying eyes. Carefully she slipped from the long cloak, revealing a long red-velvet dress that sat daintily on her shoulders and went all the way down to the start of her fingers.

The bodice tied tightly around her and was lined in pretty, gold, vine-like threading that ended at a point at her waist then flowed outward, covering over black high heeled traveling boots.

Her long blonde hair was bulled back out of her face with two braids made of her bangs which were tied tightly behind her head but leaving the rest to fall behind and under the two.

She folded the cloak and slipped from the dress and underclothes, folding them as well before sliding into the scalding water.

It took her a moment to get used to it but the continuous flexing of her power made it tolerable as she used gently strokes to clear her long legs of prickles, making them smooth to the touch. From all her training she had been taught to keep herself immaculately clean and well cared for as well as being introduced to shaving her legs which never really took long since she used gently waves of fire to do that. The first couple of times she had burnt herself but once she got the hang of it she rarely had to do it considering the hair took at least two weeks before even showing a sign of stubble.

After unbraiding her hair she washed herself and her hair giving time to relax as the water soothed her muscles.

She had been there about an hour when she heard the quiet snap of a branch coming from somewhere close. Calmly she rose out of the water as if she hadn't heard and put her clothes back on quicker than normal but as ordinary as possible. When she was clothed she picked up her clock and pulled it over her, making sure to grab the dagger she always hid beneath it and kept it in place as she willed the trees back to their former positions.

This time she spun when she heard the noise, throwing the dagger with deadly precision that only if a person was trained would they be able to dodge. Luckily her assailant was as he plucked the weapon out of the air with an arrogant smirk as she huffed at him.

"I could have killed you Magus."She chided as he walked forward and handed it back.

"But you didn't. I know you, Kegan. Like the back of my hand." She laughed softly as he took her hand.

"I worry about you, Keeg. You just seem so…." She cut him off.

"I'm fine. Just busy thinking up plans, you know?" He gave her a half hearted smile.

"Yeah well…that doesn't stop me from worrying. I know you Kegan and I can tell when you're hurting or not and you are definitely upset." She stared at him, her hands resting on her hood just as she began to pull it up.

"It's not hard to figure out and besides it's my job."

Kegan shook her head with a sigh. Magus however was not going to give up. His free hand found hers and he drew careful circles along her palm.

"Kegan. Tell me what's wrong." He ordered gently making her stiffen then relax into him as he pulled her into a hug.

To most, it would seem as if they were mates but the two knew better. Their relationship was paltonic and nothing more. They were just very close friends, siblings even.

"I just…What if they don't believe us? What if this doesn't work?" She whispered as he rested his chin on her head.

"We can only hope Kegan. We can't see the future." She gave him a wry chuckle.

"It'd be pretty useful right about now though." He smirked as she pulled back and brought her hood back up. Magus smiled and took her side.

Even though she had admitted her worries about the plan he knew there was a hidden 'What if…' about a certain Prince. She deserved to be happy and he would not let anything spoil that.

As they walked back to camp they discussed the oncoming performance measures in detail, making sure that both knew where the other would be at any interval in time.

They had already revealed this scheme to Duma and the King was happy to help. So far, they anticipated decivence in the promise Naraku had given to the others and as such they had prepared a place for everyone to meet back incase they were split up.

The pair walked through the busy camp and into the Head Gypsy's tent and he looked up with a chesire grin.

"My dear friends. What a pleasant surprise." He sat back on one of the purple pillows strewn about the room and invited them to join.

Kegan nodded to him and took off her cloak making him stare for a moment then give pleasant smile.

"Forgive me, Lady Mage. I am still unused to seeing you, unmasked." She smiled and nodded.

"It's alright, Duma. However it is not a pleasure visit so to speak. This is business." He nodded and stood up with the agility of a cat and closed the open flaps of his large tent quickly as Kegan willed the candles to come to life.

As soon as Duma reseated himself he looked slightly grim.

"We have set up the safe house as you suggested but there were a few complications." Magus reclined with a raised eyebrow.

"Complications?" Duma nodded as he pulled a box around in front of him and began to take a few things out as he spoke.

"It seems we've been watched as of late by a few of the Dark one's men. They've come in and out of the camp the last few days which halted construction and with the celebration only a sunrise away…" He trailed off with a look toward Kegan who nodded in understanding.

"It will be taken care of. Now what are these?" She asked as he put one package in each of their laps.

"Your costumes." Kegan gave a smile and ignored Magus's dark look. He didn't like this idea at all but it would cause the least suspicion.

Kegan opened hers first and was surprised at the pieces. The top was made of a thin muslim material that was a shade of light green. On the bottom were golden sequins which caught the light when it was moved. The top was not much but a strap that went over her chest and around the back revealing her neck and shoulders as well as her toned stomach. It would fit tightly she knew leaving barely anything to the imagination.

The bodice was the same green material except it covered all of her legs but was contradicted by the long slashes that went from top to bottom in the middle of her legs. The front was a long thin strip of green that only covered from the 'v' in her pelvis to the ground. The back did much of the same but I covered her entire bottom thankfully and it seemed Duma had even had tan under garments installed so she wouldn't be inclined to a breeze when she moved.

The two sections were connected by the string of little gold coins that were sewn all the way around her waist and made tinkling noises when she moved. Included were a large amount of gold bangles meant for her wrists and one foot.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow but was distracted when she saw Magus's pale face as he held up a piece of his costume. She had to stifle a laugh as he looked at the cloth like it was the enemy.

She knew that Duma could never resist a joke and she rolled her eyes and snatched the piece away and threw it at the laughing King. This caused him to laugh even harder. Both waited until he calmed and had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Truly I am sorry my friend but I couldn't resist. Rest assured, you will be wearing your own clothing." Magus's shoulders sagged visibly in relief as Duma drew one more thing from his robes.

"I thought perhaps this might help as well." He handed Kegan a delicate looking choker with a small, black leather chain. In the middle of it, lay a little silver crescent moon and an even smaller gold star; the signs of the East and West.

She took it and smiled softly as she hooked it around her neck.

"It's perfect." She agreed and stood, bowing.

"Thank you Duma." The King gave a contented smile.

"Anything to help. Now hurry along and get the safe house finished. There will be no time for it tomorrow." She smiled and pulled her hood up as Magus joined her, taking her costume and stowing it away.

When they had left the tent, Kegan lead the way back into the darkening forest. Magus was beside her as they became like shadows and traveled towards the destined safe house.

The moon was high in the sky when they arrived, which only made it harder to get the job done. Both materialized in the dark cave and Kegan gave a soft sigh of annoyance. Magus looked at her curiously.

Her green eyes met his as she lifted her arms and began to dig into the earth and push away the earth widening and deepening the cavern.

"I'm going to have to take another bath after this." She growled making him chuckle. She ignored him and focused, pushing the hard dirt out and away easily though it was slowly draining her.

They worked until the cave was large enough to house several hundred people and animals, and made with many halls and turns, then packed the roof, making sure it wouldn't cave in. Kegan made it to where ate the very back of the cave was a hidden exit in case someone attacked from the front they could escape unnoticed.

Magus smiled as she looked at him exhausted. Both were covered in dirt, needing long soaks. She shook her head making pieces of dirt fly everywhere. She huffed and took his offered hand as she let him lead back this time; too tired to do much else.

Just as they slipped back into camp the sun made its way over the horizon. Magus was now carrying Kegan in his arms, carefully concealed beneath the cloak as they headed back into their borrowed tent. He deposited her in her bed then dropped onto his, asleep before he hit his pillow.

Both would need all the rest they could get for tonight would be their greatest challenge yet.

Sesshomaru growled as he walked slightly ahead of the group. Each had been exchanged to a Western kimono which was the most formal. They had been allowed to keep their weapons on but they'd had to leave the other more dangerous aspects behind.

Upon that request Sesshomaru had sent Ah-Un back with the children and Jakken. Mizu had already left them along with the wolf to go and make sure the armies would be ready for any trick. When they left, Mizu had opted to take some of the horses back but left two on Jericho's request.

Each of them were dressed eloquently but ready for battle with hidden weapons. The men wore much the same but the women both were swathed in pink and purple kimonos and had fixed their hair with sharpened chop-sticks and combs, impressing even Sesshomaru.

The others that had been told to stay put were the four assassins including, Val, Lee, Ryo, and, Jericho. Of course the black inu had protested but had had no choice in the matter since his eldest brother agreed as well.

This left the regular inu-tachi, Sesshomaru, and Seiko, who were now standing inside the over crowded courtyard, filled with various lords and ladies who obviously were only here for the party.

Sesshomaru scoffed as one of the lower ladies batted her lashes at him. Not only was she human but she smelled of many. Beside him, Inuyasha kept a firm hold on Kagome and the monk did the same with the tajiya. It seemed Seiko and himself were the only two who were without female accompaniment because they were the victims of the most passes.

The crowd parted for them as Sesshomaru spotted their enemy waiting to receive them. Naraku bowed lowly.

"My lords and ladies. How pleasant to see you." He purred, his red gaze drifting over Kagome at which Inuyasha snarled angrily. The spider only smiled politely and motioned to the doors which swept open suddenly.

"It seems the party is about to start, ne?" Naraku quickly took the lead and led the group to the end table which stood slightly taller than the others, taking the head seat for himself. Sesshomaru nodded to Seiko as their group split. Sesshomaru took Naraku's right followed by the miko and his brother, as Seiko took the left only one chair away as Naraku's Lady joined them.

She was recognized immediately as Kagura but she held no ill aura toward them at this time so the group relaxed but only slightly as the rest of the occupants settled.

Just as the room quieted slightly a tall man in royal purple and bright pink clothes stood joyously in the center and bowed to them all.

"My Generous Lords and Ladies!! What an honor to have you all with us this night!!" He bellowed and swept out his lavishly decorated hand.

"I am Duma, King of the Gypsies. Tonight we have a special show for you, filled with excitement!!" He jumped and rolled toward the left and landed on the empty table making some of the ladies squeal. He turned and faced the others and hopped down like a cat and stalked to the other side of the room.

"And mystery." He whispered as with a puff of smoke a pair of dove flew from his hands. Again he turned and appeared atop Naraku's chair like he had been there the entire time.

His voice was low and seductive.

"And we must not forget the enchanting beauty, eh? So, Ladies and Demon's enjoy the night and perhaps a certain someone will catch your eye?" He clapped his hands then flipped from the chair and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Taking his place the people were amazed as dazzling women danced out holding trays and trays of food and wearing barely anything at all.

They moved around gracefully and served each person with seductive smiles and flimsy laughs. The patrons only had time to watch for a moment when the center was awash with activity as men in different colors did acrobatics and magic tricks with ease.

Just above in the balconies a dark figure stood watching a certain figure carefully as she spun around and flirted easily. Her long blond hair shined in the light as she moved like a nymph among the people, careful to keep her scent hidden as she did.

It seemed she was extremely popular among the Lords but she was careful to avoid the larger table at the end.

His blue eyes switched from her to said table and watched as the Western Lord stayed stiff in his seat when the spider demon spoke to him. The Eastern Lord was much the same and it seemed that the humans of the group were constantly alert, gauging reactions and the atmosphere.

His hand tightened on the sword at his waist. There could be no mistakes.

Duma appeared again as his Ladies danced away with the third course and began to bring out dessert.

"It seems my friends that I have forgotten to mention that we have an on-going bet. You see, two of our Ladies have been most coveted by many of you, therefore we would like to propose a wager. Whomever can capture these two ravishing Ladies hearts may take one request from them."

The men erupted in cheers as Duma motioned for the two contestants. One was clothed in green and the other in blue.

"My Ladies. It is your choice as to whom you choose." Both smiled daintily. Kegan raised her eyebrow at Duma and he winked and pulled away from them.

"Do be careful with their hearts, dears." The woman in blue giggled and grabbed Kegan's hand, pulling her close.

"You must choose carefully, for it is you they will want." Kegan pulled slightly back but the girl had moved away too quickly and was now dancing in front of a line of hooting men.

This action left Kegan standing in the middle of the floor. Realizing her vulnerability she swept away from it and gracefully moved along the rows of drooling men, swaying her hips seductively. Every time one got close enough she pulled away with a laugh and moved on unaware of two sets of contemplating eyes on her form.

As she made her way around the room Kegan occasionally looked up to catch the eye of her partner, taking comfort in his presence. Her feet tingled as she moved toward the table she had avoided all night. Now was where it got tricky. She had to keep her face away from them as well as hide her scent at the same time.

Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on the woman the entire time she circled the room. There was something oddly familiar about her but for some odd reason he couldn't place her scent and she never stayed still long enough to see her face. He could tell Inuyasha was having the same issue.

He couldn't place it but something was off. Beside him he could feel Naraku doing the same. His red eyes flashed in lust as they trailed up and down the toned form. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in ringlets and her tan skin glimmered in the glowing lights.

Kegan smiled flirtatiously as she stepped over and around obstacles keeping her distance from overzealous men.

In moments she stood with her back to the main guests dancing across the front and moving languidly.

She could smell the curiosity and want that was spread evenly among the lords and smirked. Little did they know.

Sesshomaru's eyes glittered as the enchanting woman drew closer. His attention was solely on her as she shimmied and shook just between Naraku and himself.

In one fluid movement she had flipped onto their table and was now avoiding obstacles by twisting and turning gracefully on the edges. Her trek took her to the end of the table where Miroku sat then back the other way to Inuyasha, each time she passed, Sesshomaru let his senses flow and attempt to capture her.

Kegan felt his aura shift every few minutes and knew what he was doing. As an Inu-Tai, Sesshomaru relied heavily on his senses and the fact that they were not getting anything on her bothered him. In this knowledge she smirked and moved slightly closer.

Her waist moved like water as she danced to the music forgetting herself as she spun and twisted like she was part of it. But sadly that was her downfall.

Just as she had relaxed, Kegan heard a shrill scream and lost her concentration which led to her balance failing.

She was suddenly falling through the air as her green eyes caught sight of one of the Gypsies fighting off a black and red clad soldier.

Her first thought was to help but her second was filled with honey gold.

Sesshomaru hadn't thought when he reacted as he watched her fall. He shot up and she fell easily into his outstretched arms, her own coming tightly around his neck.

He was lost for a second until green clashed with gold, her scent filled his nose as did recognition.

His beast rumbled with approval as she stared at him with surprise and slight amusement. She raised her eyebrow, running a hand through his loose hair which for some reason he had no objection too.

The room was suddenly still as she inclined her head in submission. Gold eyes smirked in triumph when he suddenly saw the pendant around her neck. She smirked and nodded discreetly then was suddenly loose from his hold and in the middle of the room wielding a wicked looking sword as Magus swung into join her.

The six stared at her as she bowed lowly and spun to deflect an attack. All were mesmerized as she moved like she and the sword were one. It was a deadly dance, yet incredibly beautiful.

In that moment the others finally took action. All except one. Inuyasha's gaze stayed on the mysterious woman as one word came to his mind. It escaped his lips quietly but he knew she heard it when she stiffened but continued to move.

The hanyou growled. He didn't like being in the dark and it seemed that his brother, who was moving closer and closer to the temptress, didn't either.

Kagome shot off her arrows in quick succession as the battle raged on. She was in the circle by herself and she would soon need help. Just as she thought it the dragon from the other day jumped in and took down five at a time.

He gave her a flashy smile.

"My Lady. If you would, come with me?" He knelt and without thinking Kagome hopped onto his back and was amazed when she found herself high in the air with a nice view of the battle below.

She noticed suddenly the steady decrease of Gypsy people. This concerned her, as the dragon took her toward the castle doors and flew threw, dodging an enraged Inuyasha who sprinted after them.

"Kagome!!" He hollered on their tail.

Sango grabbed Miroku and pulled him up onto the fire cat as they followed after their friends.

"Take the left, Monk." She ordered as she drew a hidden sword and began slicing and hacking at the coming demons while Miroku unleashed his Wind Tunnel.

Below them he saw the two Leaders fighting side by side when suddenly a large beam fell from the ceiling.

Sesshomaru dodged then looked up as smoke engulfed them. He snarled at the little imps setting fire to the building. His claws glowed green and they were gone in a matter of seconds then he turned his attention back on the green clad woman.

He was surprised to find she was no longer there; before he could investigate further Seiko intercepted him.

"Sesshomaru! Let's go!! We must retreat while we still can!" The white haired man nodded and cast a fleeting look around the demolishing room and catching no sight of Naraku or the girl, he followed his ally quickly on the fading scent of his brother.

Kegan sprinted across the dark ground toward the hide-out. She was needed there as Duma had told her they'd had a cave in.

Magus she knew would be leading the others there. As she ran she focused her energy on the cave in which she could sense from where she was. Ahead she could hear the people moving as well as see the bright torches.

This made her move faster as she knew she had no time. The sword in her hand vibrated power as she swiped it through the air, pushing power into the large cavern and solidifying the walls so there would be no more.

She nearly missed the familiar scents of her team but didn't stop to talk. She had to move quickly.

Jericho directed the people into the cavern beside Val who was hauling belongings and other valuables in. He cursed when he'd been told of the ambush. The damn idiot should have taken them with them!!

Somewhere inside he knew Ryo and Lee were organizing others as the dragon and the toad made torches and fires for the incoming people.

Suddenly his spine tingled as he felt a rush of power and he looked around for it and almost lost it if it were not for the people bowing in respect for a fast moving figure.

Just as she moved past him her scent hit his nose and nothing else mattered. His post was abandoned as he chased after her.

Magus panted as he exerted his speed. He was fast but not as fast as the inu's. They would be on him in seconds if he didn't hurry.

With one last burst of speed he careened into the cavern amongst the last dwindling people. He knew his pursuers would be the last as the front runners closed the large boulders over the entry way.

The little priestess slid from his back as he tried to catch his breath but he wasn't given the time. Suddenly he found himself in a death grip of one angry hanyou. His eyes were bleeding red and his snarls made the people back away in fear, giving a wide berth.

Magus clawed at his hand but it was no use as Inuyasha was far too strong.

"Kill…" the enraged hanyou hissed as his comrades joined him. Kagome was pleading beside him.

"Inuyasha!! Stop!! He was…" She was cut off suddenly as a figure shrouded in green appeared and ripped the blue dragon from Inuyasha's grip and sent the hanyou flying against one wall.

Kegan hissed as she pushed another load of dirt back, keeping it in place then moving another to open the next tunnel. At this rate she would never be able to…She turned suddenly when she felt a jolt of pain go through her but she wasn't hurt.

Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. She grabbed up her cloak and pulled it around her as she ran.

She had avoided Jericho easily last time but it wouldn't be so easy this time as he would be with the others.

From the where she stood she could see a red clad figure holding Magus high into the air. Said person was slowly losing consciousness as well as blood and she knew she had to act.

Without thinking she moved through the crowd and attacked. A snarl ripped through her throat as she wrenched Magus free then shoved Inuyasha so hard he hit the far wall with a thud and slid to the ground.

She ignored the quiet around her as she ran to Magus's side. Blood was pooling from his neck making the urgency much more important. Her hand shook slightly as she willed the blood to stop and the skin to heal. It took a moment but finally his blue eyes flew open as he stared at her in horror.

"Kegan…" He hissed and pushed her hands away as she tried not to faint; that kind of magic was not supposed to be used unless in dire situation. Her green eyes showed her happiness as she fell against him.

"Magus…" She whispered. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he looked up to face furious eyes.

"Dragon…" Sesshomaru rumbled angrily but a whimper from the woman interrupted him. Her energy sources had depleted so much that she was reduced to speaking in the inu tongue.

"_Sesshomaru."_ She whimpered, her green eyes focusing on him tiredly. His eyes widened as she inclined her head in a bow.

"_The Lady Mage…at your service."_


	22. Return of the Past to the Present

My dear Readers!! please excuse the mess-up on my part. thank you to CRdragonPyro for alerting me of this problem as well as the review. Another thank you to all of you who review and read! I respect you and love you all very much!! Alright, enough of me,on with the disclaimer and the story!!

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_At long last they had been reunited but the road ahead was not yet set in stone._

Sesshomaru stood outside the little cavern, closed off buy a curtain waiting for a certain dragon to come out and explain himself.

The others that surrounded him were the duo's teammates. On the far side his eyes warily watched the captain whose eyes had not strayed from the thick curtain since the two had gone inside with a healer and the miko.

Seiko and the rest of the inu-tachi were out exploring the larger caverns as well as negotiating with the people.

The taiyouki furrowed his brow as he thought about Kegan's reaction earlier. Her baser voice had touched his beast and made it respond; which was odd. Was there some sort of agreement he didn't know about?

Before he could divulge further the curtain rustled and the healer and miko stepped out. The healer bowed respectfully then took her leave quickly as Kagome spoke more to Sesshomaru than the others.

"She's drained of energy. That's what made her so exhausted." Sesshomaru nodded, waiting until she gave more information.

"Magus has a few minor wounds from Inuyasha's claws but not much else. It's amazing. I don't understand how there could've been so much blood. He should by all reasons be dead by now."

The Western Lord nodded as she stepped back.

"You can go in but they need their rest; especially her. Be quick." Before she was even finished, the black haired inu was inside followed by his lowers.

Kagome smiled and shook her head as Sesshomaru glared at the door in annoyance. Had they no patience?

He leaned against the wall as Kagome left to find Inuyasha.

Jericho let his eyes adjust to the dim light as he recognized the figures in the room. Magus sat across from Kegan in a cushioned high-backed chair, his legs stretched out in front of him and his shirt pulled open to reveal his chest and neck.

Ryo moved hesitantly toward his sleeping brother. It felt so long ago that he had seen him in the clearing but in reality he had not properly seen him in fifty years.

He traced ever feature with his eyes, noting every change his twin had gone through out of his sight. His chin was formed and firm like their father's and his long body was like their mother's. Magus was no longer a gangly dragon that Ryo remembered. He could see the cords of muscle on his arms and the hard form of his chest and stomach.

Without realizing it he reached out and grazed Magus's hand with his own. It too was worn and callused with sword use but what drew him closer was that it was solid and he was really _here_.

The red haired dragon came closer still examining for a moment as well as beating down his emotions. He slid down beside his brother with a sigh and rested his head on his twin's arm. Words could never describe this moment. Not ever.

Val and Lee stood behind him for a minute then looked over at the Lady who slept on the cot. She was still wearing the same clothes they'd seen her in earlier but she was still and quiet, not the angry inu demoness she'd been.

Her golden locks were pushed to one side and she lay with her hands at her sides. Val smiled with a tear in his eye, leaving quickly after. Lee followed not able to take it. Jericho watched it all as Ryo fell asleep beside Magus, leaving him alone with Kegan.

With soft steps he went to her and knelt, tracing her with his eyes. She was more beautiful than he remembered. She didn't look a day over twenty-three but he knew better.

He ran a hand through her hair taking in the scent it released then caressing her face with tenderness. His golden eyes found her lips and he was sorely tempted to kiss her. He sat up and looked around him to make sure the dragons were asleep and he was truly alone.

When he found he was he took his time as he leaned down. When she was within reach, his lips pressed against hers fragilely and he pulled back quickly with a small blush on his cheeks.

He ran a clawed finger over her cheek with a smile then stood and left her. His heart leapt for joy as he walked away from the area. She was home. And soon she would be his.

Kegan opened her eyes a few hours later in the darkened room. Her nose picked up on the many smells of human and demon around her; more specifically of dragon and inu.

She sat up slowly letting her muscles move and get used to moving again. Her green eyes picked up the small bits of light across the room alerting her of the door.

She stood and searched for her cloak which sat folded at the end of the cot along with her sword. She donned the familiar green cloth and picked up her sword. The hood stayed down this time.

She didn't bother changing clothes as at the moment she wanted to train more than anything.

Her movements started out stiff but within seconds she became smooth and cat like. The sword stayed hidden beneath her cloak as she strode through the darkened corridors. Her ears picked up the sounds of people and she knew she was close.

When she entered the larger cavern she followed her instincts toward the center where she noticed a few warriors sparring. She smiled happily and made her way there; ignoring most of the bows she received. She was set on her goal as she stepped into the ring. The men standing around watching stiffen slightly and the two fighting froze and stared at her as she stood before them.

"May we 'elp you, Lady?" They asked unsure of who she was. With a smirk she withdrew her sword and held it in front of her.

"If you wish."

The two continued to stare as she took off the cloak revealing her previous outfit then breaking into her fighting stance.

"Come on boys, I need a little bit of practice." They looked at each other and shrugged then held up their own swords.

She didn't have to wait long as they charged. Her body tensed with adrenalin and she sprung into action.

Sesshomaru sat on one of King Dumas' many pillows as the King explained the events that had led up to the night before concerning the Green Mage.

"She was the one who convinced us to fight on a side, My Lord." Behind him Inuyasha watched tensely as he went over his memories concerning the woman sleeping in another cave.

He remembered her more clearly now and half of him was filled with anger at her leaving and the other with excitement now that she was back. But how could he remember someone he'd only known for probably about a few days.

His eyes traveled over to Kagome and Sango who were leaning against the wall for support as they tried not to sleep. Both had been up late into the night, keeping vigil over the injured.

The monk and the others were out socializing and finding recruits.

"Why did she come to you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly making the others look up in surprise. Duma shrugged about to respond when Miroku ran in both interrupting and out of breath.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. You better come quick."

The two brothers seemed to stand simultaneously and follow the fast moving monk out of the tent and down into the crowd of people who stood watching over a large human made circle. Two pairs of golden eyes widened at what they saw.

Kegan flipped into the air with ease as she dodged another hit. Her body twisted and turned in the air then landed gracefully on the ground facing her two much larger opponents.

"Now, come on. I know you can do better than that, boys." The two narrowed their eyes then nodded to each other making Kegan smirk. They moved slowly toward her and she knew each of their moves before they even attempted them.

The one on her left went low and she ducked and went between his legs then twisted throwing him to the ground as she spun again this time using her wrist to twirl her sword which split into two separate blades as she faced her second.

"Not good enough." She taunted at the last and he seethed in rage. He dropped his blade and charged her taking her by surprise. She was almost tackled to the ground had she not been knocked out of the way by a blur of red and white.

She slid a few yards and sat up to look at the person and reprimand them for doing so when she saw who it was.

He had grown a lot more than she remembered but it was still him. He stood a force to be reckoned with his blade drawn and his teeth bared in anger.

The two gypsies stared in awe and fear quickly dropping to their knees in respect.

"Forgive us My Lord. We meant no harm!" They pleaded. Inuyasha snarled at them again and they trembled in fear.

Kegan rolled her eyes and picked herself up off the ground just now noticing the crowd around her. She gave a cheeky smile and went for her split sword putting it back together before she stepped in to protect her opponents.

She strode purposely up next to Inuyasha and gave a slight push which surprised him and made him fall to the ground on his butt.

She narrowed her eyes playfully and put her hands on her hips.

"And I had thought you would've outgrown being so possessive." The boy stared up at her in confusion as she stepped back and toward the trembling men.

"Get up you two. He's just being a brat." The two did so hesitantly and as soon as they were firmly on their feet again they took off into the crowd taking no chances as Kegan walked back over to Inuyasha.

Said person was now standing and glaring at her with a fierce growl.

"Are you stupid!? You're still hurt!!" She raised her eye brow and looked down to examine her body.

"I believe I know my own limits, kiddo. I battled your father and your brother once. I think I can handle a bit of sparring."

Behind them the elder brother watched this carefully about to make his presence known and ask exactly what was going on when five very concerned individuals appeared and tackled her to the ground quite comically.

They all rolled across the ground and came to a stop with Kegan lying atop Val's larger stomach, Lee and Ryo lying over her legs and Magus and Jericho standing a bit away from them watching the whole scene in amusement.

Kegan groaned as Lee accidentally dug his elbow into her calf and he offered a quick apology before she became a fit of giggles as Val sat up and crushed her to his chest, the two smaller males following in a family bear hug.

"You little, minx!" Val admonished as she struggled from his grasp.

"We never thought we'd see you again, Keeg!!"

'You're huge!!" For a split second they all stopped to stare at Lee who blushed sheepishly.

"Er…I meant like…you've grown?" Kegan's green eyes twinkled as she broke into more laughter and they gave more bone crushing hugs at the same time standing her up again.

Finally she was allowed to step back and let them all have a look at her. Val raised his eyebrow in a teasing way as he eyed her outfit.

"A little revealing don't you think, boys?" Lee and Ryo smirked and nodded like little kids.

"And to think we always thought you were a leper under those training clothes. Look what we were missing." They nudged each other as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well get a good look boys, because this is all you'll ever see." This time it was they who broke out in laughter as she gave a sigh of annoyance then jumped when a large hand clapped her on the shoulder and she came face to face with Magus who gave her a wide smile.

"You could have waited until I woke up to start trouble. You know how much I like to help." She smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him, thankful he was alive and that she'd made it in time.

He did the same resting his nose in the crown of her hair.

"You shouldn't have done it. It was very irresponsible." She nodded into him but didn't apologize.

"It was necessary." She quipped making him chuckle.

"Not really but, I'm glad you did it." He could feel her smiling as she gave him a tight squeeze when someone cleared their throat. She pulled back with a slight blushed then rose onto her tiptoes and looked over Magus's shoulder.

Behind him, a man stood where a boy used to be. His long black hair was tied back into a braid and his golden eyes swam with warmth and something else she couldn't name. His eyebrow rose in expectancy as Magus stepped out of the way.

She was hesitant as she stepped forward still staring up at him as she came within reach. He smirked as she didn't move any closer than a yard away. Was he really that intimidating.

Shaking his head in amusement he walked the few steps to her and wrapped her tightly in his arms, burying his nose in her hair with his hands bracing her tightly to him. Every curve melted against him as her arms wrapped around his lower frame and she hugged him back.

His heart leapt in his chest as she did so but it was over all too quickly as she stepped back and bowed.

"I'm sorry I'm late Captain." Jericho stared at her in confusion. Why had she pulled away so quickly?

Before he could answer the Western Prince stepped forward.

"Hey, _Captain_. Keep your hands off her." Inuyasha pushed Kegan behind him protectively making her roll her eyes and giggle. Really, after all these years they _still_ didn't get along?

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled when he turned to look at her.

"Inuyasha…It's okay…really. I can…" He didn't give her time to finish as he grabbed her hand suddenly and drug her further away from the black haired Prince and followed his brother's scent back up to Duma's tent.

As suspected the others were waiting.

Sesshomaru stood as his brother came in. Beside him Seiko did the same. The three humans were already standing as the hanyou strode in with the mage in tow.

Kegan struggled to keep from colliding with his back as he stopped then stepped out of the way to reveal two people she had hoped she wouldn't have to meet until a bit later when she was _properly_ dressed.

Seiko tilted his head slowly as she bowed elegantly.

"My Lords." She spoke which made him smirk. It seemed all were in a teasing mood today.

"And to think I used to believe you had no manners." She looked up suddenly and narrowed her eyes.

"I have impeccable manners. You on the other hand might want to brush up on them." Seiko smirked and was about to retort when a growl cut through their banter.

Sesshomaru was not someone to be ignored and neither was his beast. The latter was for some odd reason being more active than usual which made Sesshomaru slightly irritated not that he would ever admit it. However, he didn't appreciate the woman, who proclaimed to be his ally, treating him with such disrespect.

Kegan turned her eyes to look at him carefully as he came slightly closer to tower over her. She would have to admit he was intimidating but that didn't mean she was afraid. Steadily she raised her eyes to meet his. She had expected to feel shy and giddy before him but at the moment she was slightly annoyed.

She could feel power radiating from him and in turn her own thrust out to meet it. Naturally the male saw this as a challenge but she stood her ground even as his power engulfed her own. He gave a warning growl but she didn't lower her gaze.

They were oblivious to the people around them who were trying to hold still against the onslaught of power pushing against them.

Sesshomaru pulled his lips back in a snarl as the wench had still not submitted. This obvious challenge was not taken lightly. He readied to fight it out when she suddenly gave a scathing laugh and flipped backward into a low crouch with her head bent on her knee.

Suddenly all power was gone as she knelt then stood back up.

"My Lord Sesshomaru. I am the Lady Green Mage and I am at your service."


	23. Old Wounds and Broken Promises

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_United once again, the group of heroes traveled home, with dissention within and without all surrounding the enchanting woman who seemed to have a deep tie to many yet to none at all._

Kegan petted Percius's mane affectionately as they rode behind the large group.

Inuyasha had Kagome on his back and was leaping from tree to tree while the monk and tajiya bounded behind on the fire cat.

In front of her she watched as Sesshomaru and Seiko walked side by side steadily and stealthily. Just behind them walked Ah-Un who was ridden by the young child Rin and the kit. Jakken was leading the beast along behind his lord being careful to stay quiet.

This unsettled her. It wasn't that she couldn't stand the silence, she usually liked it better but after not hear or seeing them for so long she wanted to listen to their laughter and their conversations. This was just boring to her.

Beside her Magus bugged Ryo by occasionally sending a stream of water his way. Though this did cause some amusement Kegan was not satisfied.

Her gaze trailed lazily over the taiyouki at the front. She had done this for quite a while since they'd started away from the gypsy group.

Considering how long it had been since she'd seen him it was like déjà vu. She wondered exactly what he would say if she told him he looked like his father. Probably wouldn't be happy.

Speaking of which, she closed her eyes and focused on the strings she felt that connected her to the land. She searched out that familiar power expecting it to be housed safely within the earth and was surprised not to be able to find it.

Something else caught her interest though as the power pulsed and called out to her.

Her head tilted as she searched it out again. This wasn't right. Something was wrong. She opened her eyes again to see Magus staring at her strangely.

"Keeg?"

She gave him a smile though she knew he suspected something.

"I'm fine Magus." He raised his eyebrow unbelieving.

"Don't lie to me, Kegan. I know you and…" He was interrupted as Jericho walked up beside them.

"Seiko and Sesshomaru want us to camp here for the night." Kegan nodded and slid from the saddle handing the reins to Jericho.

"Hang on to Percius for a minute. I need to…check something out." Jericho gave her a look but didn't protest as she stalked into the forest, her long cloak trailing behind her.

Magus watched until she disappeared then dismounted and helped the others. The Ladies were already setting up for dinner as the children bounded off to a nearby stream to gather water.

Inuyasha came in quickly with a large boar as Miroku followed behind with two armfuls of firewood.

Magus watched as everyone seemed to help out that was in minority. He noticed the absence of the two Lords and most of his group and smirked. Even though they seemed not to care he knew they were patrolling and making sure there were no threats.

His blue eyes trailed again after a moment, once again toward the direction Kegan had gone. He wondered just what she was up to.

Kegan walked across the clearing deftly. She had no reason to be afraid as she faced the foe that stood before her.

His white pelt stood out amongst the greenery and sunny flowers, his ebony hair and red eyes solely focused on her.

She was not worried about someone catching the scent considering they were down wind and the flowers growing around them hid his stench quite well.

A smirk lit his features as she stopped not coming any closer than fifty feet.

"Green Mage, I presume?" His voice cooed as she stared at him.

"You called me, what is it you want?" Kegan asked slowly pushing the sides of her cloak back revealing last night's outfit equipped with her sword.

"Merely a conversation Green Lady. Had I known how beautiful you were I would have sent you a gift of some sort to increase your…"

She growled and cut him off.

"Enough of your flattery. What do you want, Naraku." The spider hanyou smiled.

"Smart too; very well. I had come to offer you a proposition but…" she narrowed her eyes and touched the hilt of her sword.

"I can see you've already chosen your side. So in that light, I will leave you with a warning."

Kegan growled and went so far as to draw her sword.

"Do not presume to threaten me, Naraku. You have no idea what you tangle with."

The hanyou chuckled with a smirk as she got into attack position.

"Confident aren't we?" Her growl made his smirk grow.

"Only in that if you were truly here I would be ripping you apart."

Naraku's red eyes widened as he heard this. She supposed no one had ever found him out on the spot before but she was not stupid and her connection with the earth told her of his make-up. Paper was his usual weapon anyway.

"How observant of you. Are you sure you don't wish to…"

Kegan hissed and threw out her left hand, sending a jet stream of fire toward the figure who avoided by disappearing and reappearing on the other side, chuckling sadistically.

"As you wish. My warning is this, be watchful of your friends. Who knows…perhaps when you're least looking things tend to…happen?" Kegan snarled and charged toward him.

"You will not touch them. If you do I promise you, you will regret the day you were born." As she spoke cleaves of earth shot apart as thick roots shot up from the earth and grabbed at the baboon pelt, fire flew from her finger tips as it grabbed onto every possible surface, whirlwinds howled and harsh water surrounded her but Naraku didn't move only witnessing to her power.

Her glowing eyes met red as he bowed mockingly.

"I would expect nothing less. Until we meet again, Mage." This time Kegan roared and released the restraints on the elements which collided together only to receive the remains of burnt paper in her nose.

With a snarl she pulled them back and settled the clearing with a huff. She ran a hand through her hair and sheathed her sword. She strode to where Naraku had been standing and sniffed delicately.

As a dog demon, scents told her everything. The smells of nature filled her nose along with the stench of deluded paper. She shook her head and turned to head back to the camp. Even from here she could smell the meat cooking. It made her stomach growl as she thought about it.

Giving the clearing one last look she huffed again.

"Naraku, you are a coward."

Jericho looked up suddenly as her scent hit his nose. She had been gone for a while and he would easily admit that he was worried. Looking over at Magus he discovered that the dragon was paying no attention. This told him that Magus was not worried about his partner only awaiting her presence once again.

The others too looked up as she emerged through the trees slightly winded and gave them a wave.

"Sorry I'm late." She smiled as Magus was first to get to her, carefully taking in her condition. He met her eyes and took the look that said 'later'. He nodded and followed behind her toward the camp fire.

She easily settled into the circle, accepting a bowl from the miko.

The stew was heavy and filled them nicely as afterwards they made to know each other better.

The assassins were the first to speak.

"So where have you been Kegan? It's been like fifty years?" Lee asked handing his bowl to Sango.

Green eyes sparkled as she looked into the fire.

"Very far away. It was kind of like here but wetter and much greener." The young wolf demon nodded taking in the information as Val came next.

"What did you do there?" Magus smirked at their curiousness.

"Come on guys. We want to leave a bit of mystery, eh Kegan?" But she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were focused on the flames of the fire and her lips were set into a soft line as she was clouded in her thoughts.

Seeing this he went to bring her forth when Kagome stood up and smiled at him.

"I've just realized that you don't know all of us. Of course we've been introduced to you but you don't know us." Magus's blue eyes brightened as Kagome proceeded to introduce herself.

"I'm Kagome, miko from the village of Edo and protector of the sacred jewel." She bowed to him and sat down as Sango went next.

"I am Sango of the Demon Hunters. My brother Kohaku is with Princes Koga and Mizu and this is my fire cat Kirara."

She too bowed as Miroku stood.

"My name is Miroku and I am a monk who trained under Mushin. I was cursed with the Kazana by Naraku." As he sat down Sango snorted and nudged Kagome with her elbow.

"He forgot the part about being a pervert." Miroku looked at them in mock hurt.

"Sango, you wound me! I only have eyes for you!" The taijiya rolled her eyes as the monk edged closer. She turned and gave him a harsh glare.

"Any closer, and I will remove both of your hands, monk." The others laughed as Miroku smiled impishly then looked at Shippou and Rin who giggled.

"I'm Rin," "And I'm Shippou!" They practically cheered as Magus raised his eyebrow.

"So you're Sesshomaru's little ward eh? Well it was an honor protecting you milady." He joked and gave her a flattering smile which made her blush.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the others joined the dragon in laughter. Kegan however hadn't moved until a low voice spoke of memories long forgotten.

"Dancer," Green eyes met honey gold over the flames as everyone quieted suddenly, hanging on every word.

Kegan waited as Inuyasha gathered his thoughts and for a moment her gaze shifted to his brother who stared straight back with just as much interest and a strange intensity.

"I used to call you Dancer, after you saved me." She didn't move as he stared at her.

"Why did you leave?" His voice wasn't curious but demanding. She could feel the anger in the question.

"You made a promise." He growled making her flinch but she didn't look away.

"And you broke it. Why?" This time he snarled and she had to look away. She could feel his gaze but couldn't meet it. After a moment she sighed and turned to face him with a sad smile.

"You're father…I…" He snarled and stormed from the group.

"Forget it."

Kegan watched him go with as a sadness she couldn't explain. She understood what it felt like to be abandoned and she could only imagine how Inuyasha felt.

Kagome watched as the green eyed woman sat in silence watching after Inuyasha even as he left. Suddenly realization dawned in her blue eyes.

"You're the one…the one he…" Kegan smiled softly.

"Yes. I saved Inuyasha when he was kidnapped as a child. The boys and I. He took an unusual aversion to me, much like his brother."

The others looked at Sesshomaru who was no longer there.

"He wouldn't ever admit it." She laughed and picked up a stick, playing with the flames.

"I promised him that I would never leave him only a few days before Toga decreed me a traitor for attacking the Prince. I made a promise to a hanyou boy who was never given the time of day until he met me and then I broke it just when he began to believe."

The others gasped as she suddenly thrust her hand into the fire, and pulled out a flame letting it dance in her hand.

"Fifty years ago I would have given anything to be this powerful, and now I would give it all back to take away the hurt I caused. But sadly I cannot, so now I pay for my mistakes."

This time she stood and threw the flame back harshly and stormed over to where the horses stood, stroking Percius's muzzle.

No one spoke for the remainder of the night and the two brothers did not return until the following morning.

Kegan hung her head as she watched Inuyasha trudge ahead of all of them, vastly keeping pace with Sesshomaru.

Beside her Jericho reached up and brushed her hand making her look at him.

"You shouldn't worry. They probably aren't anyway." She stared at him then narrowed her eyes. How dare he? He didn't know them like she did.

"You wouldn't know." She growled and jerked the reins away from him sending Percius into a trot and past the two brooding brothers.

Magus was in tow as she tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Jericho but she couldn't help it. It had been a long time since she'd been able to vent her frustrations and it seemed now they were just waiting at the surface.

Percius whinnied to get her attention but she paid no mind.

"Go Percius. Go!" she hissed but her stallion ignored her commands, veering off to the left and avoiding the path.

"Kegan!!" Magus yelled when she pulled to a stop and quickly dismounted drawing her sword. She knew the others were not far behind but she didn't care as she bent the trees to her will. They groaned at her power but did as asked as she swung blindly letting her pain and the pain she inflicted meddle weakening her more.

She snarled angrily driving her blade deep into the bark when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Release me!" She hissed but the arms only tightened and hit her wrists making her drop the sword. Her lithe body struggled against the strong force but there was no leeway and they were patient arms she found.

Kegan breathed heavily as her powers released on the trees and tears streamed down her face. Only then did she realize the red fabric that encased the strong arms or the scent that was so much like her own that belonged to Inuyasha.

She sobbed heavily but he didn't release her only sinking to the ground and holding her tight as she turned and buried her head in his shoulder. Inuyasha smiled softly and held her against him tightly.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…" She breathed against him but he only smiled down at her when he pulled back.

"You worry too much Dancer."


	24. When the Wind Blows

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_The clever wind watched these interactions, but was unsatisfied. They wanted more and they would have it._

Kegan reclined in the hot springs of the inner palace. They had been back a few hours and the first thing she had decided to do after taking care of Percius was take a long bath a get clothes that actually covered her body.

She ducked under the water just as the shoji screens opened and three humans stepped inside giggling and squealing. They stopped suddenly however when Kegan emerged from the hot water.

Kagome was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry My Lady! We didn't mean to…" Kegan lifted her hand trying to hold in a laugh.

"My name is Kegan and I'm not any higher on the food chain than you are Kagome. Please all of you join me."

The two older girls stood there staring but Rin jumped in at the invitation. This brought the rest out of their stupors and they cautiously entered the water at Kegan's inviting smile.

As Kegan began to wash her hair Kagome decided to play twenty questions.

"So…exactly how do you know Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" Kegan smiled and rinsed then came back up.

"I met Sesshomaru when I was very young. We played together until I was about six summers and then my family was killed. After that I was moved into the palace where I lived until I was sixteen summers."

The miko raised her eyebrow.

"So you're royal?" at this the mage laughed.

"In a sense, but no. After that Sesshomaru's father shipped me off to the Mountain Pass where I trained for about three years. And then I was sent on a rescue mission and that's where I met Inuyasha."

"So you're not involved with…" Kagome said hesitantly.

"Of course not. Inuyasha is far too young. He's more like a little brother." Kegan watched Kagome's shoulders seem to lift.

"You know, he likes you." Blue eyes cast downward and a blush filled her cheeks.

"He doesn't…he liked my sister…"

"No. Kagome, I may not know you well nor Inuyasha but I know dog demon courting tactics. Inuyasha is getting ready to court you."

Sango smirked in an 'I told you so' way as Rin splashed at the miko.

"Does that mean you'll be my aunt? Kagome-chan?" The older girl blushed profusely making the others laugh again.

"You are a hunter aren't you?" Sango nodded at the question going quiet all the sudden.

"Yes." Kegan stared at her then proceeded.

"Then tell me something. I'm not sure but I've been having…my senses have been going haywire and…How would you know if a demon…is really dead?"

Sango stared at her for a moment.

"I…the remains aren't good enough?" Kegan shook her head.

"I haven't seen them and they are…were extremely powerful. Would the bones somehow absorb with the earth and be un-traceable?"

The taijiya shook her head.

"That's impossible. They would be just like human remains. You should be able to trace them easily given your connections. Why?"

Kegan's brain worked a mile a minute as she processed this. Realizing that she was making the huntress nervous she smiled convincingly.

"No reason. I was just wondering. If you'll excuse me. You guys enjoy your bath." Kegan stepped out and wrapped her towel around her and treaded to her guest room.

She smiled at the outfit she found. Magus was always fond of her in green.

She dried her hair by steaming it then slipped on the clean clothes.

The outfit was made of a dark green fabric and lined in black. It was made much like a kimono but slightly shorter and more masculine.

The sleeves tightened closely over her bottom arms then bloomed only slightly out and smoothed at the shoulder. The front pulled over to cover her entirely then tied with a thick black tie of cotton. The lower hem stopped at her mid-thigh where her black pants fitted to her legs all the way down to the soft black leather riding boots.

She sat down at the make-up counter and applied thin lines of black eyeliner and pulled her now curling blonde hair up into a high pony-tail. She smiled in reminiscence at the night she had done this long ago.

Jericho leaned back in the grass looking up at the stars. They rarely ever had time to relax and for now he was going to take as much as he could while he thought over his plans.

Kegan would practice with him tomorrow and he would begin the courting process.

The smile on his face didn't leave him but deep in his heart something told him he wouldn't succeed.

Sesshomaru walked through the paths of the garden at daybreak as he always used to. His feet were taking him closer to a place part of his heart was always drawn to. Even from this distance he could smell the many violets and lilies he'd planted and that had been planted. He knew by now there was a field of them all around which probably helped hide a certain scent from his overly sensitive nose.

Sesshomaru felt himself falter when he saw her. She wasn't paying attention he noticed as she seemed to be lying in the grass beside his mother's grave. He could see the hilt of her sword on the ground beside her, still sheathed but close enough in reach incase of attack.

Her long hair was let out of its ribbon and splayed out behind her as she breathed softly. The other hand that was not curled tightly to her chest rested gently across the flowers that grew up from the ground.

His footsteps were silent as he walked across the meadow to her side and stared down at her sleeping form. He could smell as well as see the tear tracks that lined her face but he felt nothing of pity or looking down upon.

Instead he felt some sort of emotion he could not place. His golden eyes traced along her figure as he knelt and absent mindedly ran an unusually gentle hand through her long hair.

She fidgeted slightly but didn't wake, giving a sigh of contentment.

Sesshomaru took in her scent and closed his eyes as memories flooded his vision of a little girl with long blonde hair and a bright smile with an even brighter laugh to a pretty young woman who was his best friend. All the memories he had of the young woman swarmed him leaving a slightly warm feeling in his chest.

With a start he pulled back and gave her a glare. He scoffed in annoyance and fled the area but not too quickly as to make someone think he was scared.

He had no need for emotion.

Kegan's eyes opened slowly as if she were awaking from a dream. Her nose caught a sharp scent and she could have sworn that someone was here with her. Sitting up she scanned the meadow in confusion.

How odd.

Looking around she realized she must've fallen asleep. A small smile lit her lips as she touched a wilting flower. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Sorry Haruno. I'll come back soon. I promise. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon again." A wind blew through the meadow playfully tousling her hair. Kegan laughed and nodded.

"Okay, okay. I get it." She picked up her sword and headed back to her suite to sleep properly on a bed.

The wind blew, moving the trees and plants, making them all aware of its mischievous plans. Somewhere Haruno was laughing.


	25. Green and Gray Areas

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Weapons were sharpened as well as tongues, Love became the hope all needed and the Fates saw two perfectly good individuals who seemed dead set on going in opposite directions. They smirked in amusement. _

Jericho growled as Kegan crouched across the way from him. It had been two days since they'd returned. The team had reveled in being together once again and their plays were flawless even now.

They had switched up the teams this time and Kegan was his opponent for now as the twins weaved in and out around Val and Lee.

Her sword was drawn and she bared her teeth in challenge.

"Are you ready to lose today, Jer?" The black haired inu smirked and flipped his blade. She rolled her eyes then crouched lower.

"In your dreams Mage." She laughed and rushed him, launching herself over him and skidding backward as Magus came up behind her and practically plastered himself to her. Jericho snarled in jealousy as she completely surrendered then pushed her arms out and water shot from her palms toward him and Lee while Ryo took out Val.

The battle was over too quickly as Kegan stepped away from the water dragon and smirked at the drenched Jericho.

"Still gonna win, Cappy?" Golden eyes glared at her then turned curious.

"How did you do that?"

Kegan looked at Magus then back at Jericho and shrugged.

"I just centered my energy and became a conductor for the water. Not really that hard; basic teachings actually."

Lee raised his eyebrow as a smile broke out across his face.

"So wait…we could all do that?" The blonde woman stepped back for a minute to think then shook her head.

"No. At least I don't think so. You have to have a deep connection with the earth or the elements like a Lord or Ryo and Magus I think."

Jericho's golden eyes gave a small glint as a planned formed in his mind. Stepping forward he reached out for her hand.

"Let's test that theory." Kegan stared at him for a moment then looked at Magus who shrugged and nodded. He saw something flash across her face but ignored it as her hand was enclosed in his.

She turned and put her back to his chest and took his other hand. She made sure to keep a slight bit of distance between them but other than that it was exactly as Magus had just done.

Jericho couldn't hide the smile that broke out as he was so close to her. Her scent enveloped and he knew he could stand here forever if time would allow. He held her hands gently and closed the distance, not noticing how she stiffened and moved slightly away again.

"Okay. Now Jer, you need to focus and weave your youki with hers. Make sure to keep a firm control on it and Kegan will do the rest." Magus coached from the fence where the others had retreated. No one wanted to be caught in the uproar of power.

Kegan slowed her breathing and concentrated on the tendrils of power that thrummed through her and tried to ignore the forcefulness of her captain's ki.

Her eyes opened and she could see the dark blue tendrils intertwining with her soft green ones. She let the power take over her own and tried not to flinch as it thrust harshly against her. Pain shot through her but she resisted from showing.

In her concentration she didn't notice the others that had joined the little group. Now the entire inu-tachi stood watching as well as the two Lords.

"Okay, Jericho! Easy now and give her your consent."Jericho nodded behind her and suddenly felt all of the push his youki held as it struggled to make her submit. Why wasn't he trying to control it? The blue energy angrily bashed against her own and she grit her teeth and focused it out toward a distant tree she could pinpoint.

As it flew away from her Kegan felt as if her body was being torn apart and instinctively tried to pull away but Jericho's embrace tightened holding her where she was. She gave a low growl but it was ignored as his nose buried intimately into her neck.

Behind her she heard a guttural snarl as she struggled and knew it was Inuyasha. What she didn't realize is that right after it came a second and far more powerful snarl by that of his brother.

She struggled as Jericho should have let go by now.

"Jer, let go! You'll rebound the power! Let go!" Magus shouted suddenly very concerned when Inuyasha leapt over the fence.

"Cap! Let her go!!" Val ordered following the half breed.

Kegan gave a hiss of her own and thrust against the energy hold then pushed her power backward and causing a ripping rift in the control as Jericho snarled in anger.

Kegan hit the ground hard as Jericho was thrown backward. She flipped over when she heard the enraged roar. The first thing she saw was the cloth of the fire rat as Inuyasha knelt beside her then her green eyes switched to the two forms growling angrily at one another.

Sesshomaru stood over Jericho who was lifting himself up off the ground to glare back at him with furry.

She couldn't understand what they were saying but she knew they were both pretty pissed. She gave a hiss of pain as her head pounded and they both turned to look at her. Eyes widened as she noticed the red in their gazes.

Inuyasha however ignored them both and knelt beside her.

"Stupid idiot. He should've controlled his youki." He muttered as he checked her over then met her eyes.

"You okay Dancer?" Kegan stared at him frozen. Her brain flew at ninety miles an hour as she figured what had happened.

She had not thrown herself. Sesshomaru had thrown Jericho to get him to let go of her so Inuyasha could…protect her. But why?

The younger was beginning to get concerned as she didn't answer and his beast cried out to its elder who immediately came to his side.

Sesshomaru beat his anger down harshly. He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was nor did he want to do something as stupid as Jericho had just done.

Carefully he reached out a hand and slid it under her back then the other under her legs lifting her up and cradling her against his chest.

She stiffened then relaxed as a soothing rumble emitted from his chest. Sesshomaru gave no one any time to protest as he sprinted to the medical wing, leaving a group of very confused allies, and one seriously pissed off rival.

Kegan smiled at the old healer as she handed her the purple vile.

"Drink this and take it easy for the rest of the day. You should be fine in the morning." The young mage nodded and downed it quickly throwing a glance at the taiyouki who stood like a sentinel by the door.

He had not left her side yet and she knew everyone could feel the angry youki that swirled around him. With a smile she stood slowly then made her way to his side. He must've been in deep thought because he seemed surprised when her hand touched his arm.

"Sesshomaru?" He didn't realize it was her for a second and he got ready to growl but her green eyes registered in his mind and his eyes softened. If she hadn't been looking she would have missed it completely.

He lifted his gaze and nodded to Misoka then turned and walked gracefully down the hall away from her. Kegan stared after him until his low command reached her ears.

"Come." The Mage jumped and scurried after him, meeting his stride with two steps of her own.

He didn't speak and she didn't expect him to as they walked through the large halls not stopping as they passed servants and others alike.

Kegan didn't notice when he stopped so she nearly ran into him. She looked up and began to apologize when he simply turned and walked through the shoji screen, leaving it open for her to follow after him.

Her nose was filled with scents of lilies and violets as they stepped into a large courtyard she had never noticed before. It was not in the garden she knew that much because she would have found it if it was.

Sesshomaru walked into the middle of the large flower garden then turned to watch as she inspected it carefully then her gaze slowly traveled up to him again.

"What is this place?" she whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes focused on her for a second then he seated himself where he stood and nodded, giving her permission to join him.

Kegan shook her head and took a seat a good few feet away from him as he unhooked his swords and laid them beside him as she did the same.

"I had this garden created a few years after you left. The second time. My father was against it." She gave him a soft smile.

"I would never suspect otherwise."

Sesshomaru merely stared then raised his eyebrow.

"You learned to be what you are in the Green Lands did you not?" Kegan was surprised. How had he known where she had…?

"I keep tabs on all my soldiers, even those who are banished. And the ship you boarded was headed there as well."

Kegan stood and walked around for a second, mulling things over as her anger began to spike.

"You mean to tell me that you knew where I was this entire time and you didn't even think to send for me!? I lost everything! My family, my home, my honor, my title, Inuyasha, and…" She nearly said him but she stopped and spun away trying to calm her emotions.

Around her the wind blew around in lazy waves attempting to console her but she was angry and she would not let him get away with this. Her voice was low and dangerous as she spoke.

"Why did you bring me here, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly aware that he was standing now and ready to defend himself if she was to attack.

She turned her head to see him staring straight at her and she quickly pushed down a blush but he ignored that and strapped on his swords again and held hers out for her to take.

She noticed his eyes were guarded and he had retained that commanding tone he always used with his subordinates. Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and enclosed her heart as thick as she could as he told her.

"Your position has changed. You are no longer underneath the third Prince. As of now you will be known as Royal Mage. You will answer to no one except myself and Seiko. I brought you here because it is here you will show us what you have achieved and learned as well as I will be training with you. Is that understood?"

Kegan bit her tongue as hard as she could to keep from lashing out at him. The dog in her was demanding the respect she earned as well as to express her anger. He was using her just like his father.

Green eyes flared to life as he growled for an answer.

"I will not repeat myself, Mage. Answer this Sesshomaru."

Kegan suddenly snapped her eyes up and did not hide the venom in them or in her voice.

"As you wish, Sesshomaru-_sama_."

Without any thought she left him standing alone still holding her sword. She missed his look of guilt as she fled the area, afraid her emotions would cause destruction which they always did, so instead she headed for the stables.

Percius whickered as she mounted and reined him out into the front then shot him straight past the large gates.

Kegan didn't pay any attention as they galloped through the forest. Percius never slowed as he too enjoyed the racing. He could feel his master's distress.

The green eyed Mage and her steed rode until both were panting from exhaustion and had no choice but to stop beside the large river they'd come upon.

While Percius drank his fill, Kegan dropped to her knees beside the water and stared at her reflection.

The black make-up she wore was smudged and her hair was wild and windswept around her; tear tracks adorned her cheeks and her eyes were red and swollen. Bending down she cupped the water in her hands, avoiding using any of her skills, and splashed the cool liquid on her face.

Doing this a few times she finally dried her face and looked down again. It wasn't much but at least she looked normal again. Standing she looked around her and noticed how late it had gotten.

The sun was slowly moving down below the land and deep purples and navy blues followed after it as the stars twinkled to life.

Turning her head she gave a short and broken laugh as she noticed what phase the moon was in. The Western Crescent matched the large pale one in the sky and the sight of it made her heart throb but she pushed it away and mounted her horse again, this time they took it slow.

She knew some of them would be worried and angry at her for running off but she couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. They could be pissed all they liked but she would not let them order her around like some subdued female. She was a warrior and a Mage; a very powerful one at that and she would be treated as such.

Inuyasha watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. Ever since Dancer had left earlier Sesshomaru had been acting slightly off. But it wasn't just him.

Magus, the dragon that she always seemed to have with her was shooting daggers at Jericho who sat subdued beside Seiko. Mizu and Koga had been sent on another scouting mission and the only speaking going on was between the humans, and Shippo.

But even that was done softly and quietly. Finally the hanyou turned to look fully at the taiyouki who was his brother.

He had stiffened and was scenting the air. Abruptly he stood and walked to the window that was behind his chair and looked out. Inuyasha barely had time to know what was happening before he disappeared out the door.

Curiosity compelled him and he moved to the window and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Seiko came to stand beside him and was gone just as quickly followed by his brother. Inuyasha growled and motioned for the others to follow.

"Come on. Might as well be witnesses to Sesshomaru's ass kicking." He groused as Magus knocked him on the shoulder.

"So she came back huh?" Inuyasha shook his head with a smirk and looked at the dragon.

"Doesn't she always?" Magus laughed out loud making Inuyasha actually smile. He was beginning to like this guy.

Kegan gave Percius one last pat then headed out toward the palace when she was intercepted by an enraged Western Lord.

"Wench…" He hissed and narrowed his eyes. She rolled hers and walked passed him.

"Grow up. I'm not in the mood." Her voice was smooth and normal but that didn't mean Sesshomaru liked it. He reached out and spun her around to snarl in her face but she didn't flinch.

"You will explain yourself. Now or be punished." Kegan raised her eyebrow.

"Oooo. What will you come up with next?" She jerked out of his grasped and continued on as she saw the others coming out to witness the spectacle Sesshomaru was about to create.

Sesshomaru growled and crouched. He had already given her warning, he would not tolerate disobedience. In a graceful move he launched himself at her, ignoring the gasps of the Miko and of his brother as he easily picked up the Mage and tossed her into the air. He expected immediate submission, what he didn't expect was for her to retaliate.

As he released her, he watched as she changed her momentum and landed a good twenty feet away as a forceful gale lifted him into the air and threw him to the ground with as much force as Tetsaiga. He was dazed for only a second then rage took over and he jumped up and rushed her but she was ready.

Again he was knocked backward but this time by jets of water. He could tell she was moving closer and closer with every attack.

Sesshomaru found himself knocked on his back and then cloves of earth covered his feet and his wrists, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to get up and attack her.

Kegan glared at him from where she was then noticed that her team was on the move to help but she held out her hand.

"No. I don't want your help. Magus, keep them back." She pointedly ignored Jericho's possessive growl and walked toward the captured Western Lord stopping as Seiko stepped out to intercept her.

"You could be tried for treason, you know." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"I'm not committing treason. I'm teaching a lesson." The Eastern Lord smirked and stepped out of the way as she finally reached Sesshomaru's side. His growls were loud and very angry so she waited until he calmed down enough so she could speak.

Kneeling she waited.

"Listen closely Sesshomaru, because I will not say this again." She commanded only loud enough for him to hear.

"I will follow your orders but you will not treat me as a servant because that is not what I am. I recognize your power but you will recognize mine. I do not _have_ to fight for you. I do so however because I _choose_ to among other reasons. Now, I'm going to let you up and don't think I won't knock you down a few pegs if you attack me because like I said a few minutes ago, I'm _not_ in the mood."

She stood again never taking her eyes off his and released the holds with a small gesture then turned and continued her trek back up to the castle without looking back. She was tired and she was hurt enough for one day.

Kegan waited until she'd reached the safety of her room and firmly closed the doors to break down. Her actions were numbed as she changed into a sleeping yukata and crawled beneath the blankets of her bed. She curled up into a ball and let her tears fall onto her pillow without regret.

In her state she didn't hear the door open ever so quietly as someone came in, dressed in night clothes. He walked to the side she had her back turned on and slid in beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and nuzzling her hair for comfort.

Kegan stiffened then relaxed suddenly as the cool scent of fresh water filled her nose. She turned over and buried her face in his chest as he rubbed circles on her back.

The young Mage fell to sleep in her friend's arms. The only one who truly knew whom her tears were for.


	26. Shattered and Broken

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Days passed as the large group trained and battled together, the two found themselves more often than not on the verge of killing each other, but something always stopped them. On the outskirts, an evil was taking hold and its blackness was swirling in jealousy._

Kegan huffed in annoyance as she walked to Sesshomaru's private garden. Dinner had been awkward to say the least. With Jericho's possessive stares and Magus's and Sesshomaru's even angrier growls, Kegan had been hard pressed not to hit one of them over the head.

She pushed open the shoji screen then immediately froze as a familiar scent hit her nose and a voice she had dearly missed met her ears. Taking hold of her speed she raced around the corner and her mouth dropped in surprise as she saw the person who was speaking to Sesshomaru.

He was taller than the last time she'd seen him and instead of the normal guard uniform she was used to, he wore and embellished uniform of a high general but his soft green eyes had not changed nor had his fiery red hair.

Both demons turned as she stepped forward. Sesshomaru gave a smirk and stepped back, already knowing what the general had planned.

In a swift movement he ran at her and she flipped easily over him then spun and knocked him to the ground, drawing her sword and pressing it to his throat.

He looked at Sesshomaru in mock annoyance.

"You set me up!" The Dog demon shrugged.

"You underestimated her." Kegan looked between them then stared at the general with a smile.

"Suchi, you should know far better than Sesshomaru what I can do."

The Tiger gave a half hearted shrug then hopped up and pulled her into his chest ignoring the growl his leader emitted.

"Well, it _has_ been fifty years. And you're still as small as ever. I thought you were gonna grow not shrink!" He teased and she shoved away from him and got ready to tackle him.

"You cheeky cat!! Get back here!!" she chased after him as he laughed and dodged her movements then spun and tackled her instead.

"Me, cheeky? No, no. I am merely a master of tongue." Suchi stopped suddenly and realized just how that last statement sounded as Kegan burst out into a fit of giggles and Sesshomaru smirked openly.

The tiger leaned back on his knees as Kegan rolled in the grass beside him. Suddenly he looked down with a smirk and in complete seriousness said,

"Why Kegan, Sesshomaru. And here I thought _I_ was the perverted one. My my, what exactly have you two been doing in here all alone?"

Kegan stopped as her face immediately turned red in embarrassment and Sesshomaru threw a glare over his shoulder as he turned away and threw a scroll over his shoulder.

"Get out of here Tiger." Suchi chuckled and helped Kegan stand giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll catch up later. I promise. Oh and don't let Mr. Fancy pants here get to you okay?" He stepped away then smirked at Sesshomaru.

"And _try _to control yourself, eh? I know she's gorgeous but save it for your honeymoon okayikes!! I'm going! I'm going!!"

Kegan held in her laughter as Sesshomaru chased him to the door and firmly slammed it behind the aggravating tiger then turned back to her.

Kegan gave a small, embarrassed smile and squeaked when he suddenly lunged in attack. Her body moved fluidly through movements but she didn't understand why he was attacking.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!" She hissed and pulled a few old roots from the ground to fend him off. He growled and slashed through them angrily, reaching for her and succeeding.

Kegan growled back and threw her weight against him, then threw them both into the grass with her on top holding his wrists down on the ground and glaring into his eyes.

"Stop it!"

He snarled again and wrapped his leg around one of hers and effectively flipped them over, slamming Kegan harshly against the ground. She whimpered as he bared his teeth above her, his golden eyes slightly tinged red.

Finally Kegan stilled beneath him and whimpered softly. She could feel the bruises already and her eyes were misting.

"Sess…Sesshomaru." she whispered as he had stopped and looked down at her quietly, the red quickly dissipating. After a moment she felt the pressure release on her wrist as he let go but didn't get up. Instead he put his hands on either side of her head and stared down at her.

She stayed still as he regained himself and after a moment she took a chance. Lifting her hand she grazed his markings softly to gain his attention. The Daiyouki froze and his eyes met hers one moment and he was across the way the next. Kegan sat up and turned her head to look at him but his glare made her look away and this time it was not embarrassment.

She stood carefully and brushed the dirt off her pants then quickly reset the roots in the ground and fixed the flowers that were lying about. After doing this she swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed to her Lord who was watching her carefully.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I was out of line. Please excuse me."

She didn't give him a chance to answer, as usual, but for once she wasn't angry she was attempting to keep her heart intact.

Sesshomaru watched as she fled the area. He was confused but he wasn't angry. Something deep within him told him to go after her. For once he obeyed.

His beast barked and yipped in excitement as they pursued the female inu but it stopped dead when it heard who was now with her.

Kegan hid her emotions well as Jericho had stopped her in the hall just beyond her room.

"I was hoping you would join me on a ride tonight. I wanted to ask you if you'd…"

Kegan nodded.

"Fine, Jericho. Please, I have to go." She pushed past him and sprinted the last few yards to her door then slammed it behind her.

She missed the light that surfaced in her Captain's eyes as well as the very enraged growl that was emitted from the Western Lord.

Jericho spun to face him and gave a triumphant smirk.

"You missed your chance Sesshomaru." his taunt was lethal as the white haired inu stalked him.

"Do not be so confident, boy. The choice is hers and hers alone." Jericho growled lowly.

"She has chosen!" Sesshomaru smirked and straightened.

"She is distressed. Or are you blind?"

The Western Lord waited for him to answer but after a moment Jericho had no response.

"If you cannot even tell when she needs comfort then you are not fit to be her mate."

Sesshomaru turned before he could answer and walked away toward his study. He had some planning to do.

Kagome crept from her hiding place behind the servant's door when Jericho had finally left. Carefully she made her way to Kegan's door. She listened quietly then knocked. A muffled 'come in' was heard and she obeyed.

Stepping inside, the miko bowed.

"Good evening Lady Mage." Kegan looked up from her desk wearily. No tears had been shed and there would be none but Kagome could see better than most.

"If I may speak frankly, My Lady…" Kegan held up her hand.

"Kagome, please. It's Kegan, when we are not around those snooty Lords." The young miko smiled and took a seat across from her.

"I feel like we haven't seen much of each other since Sesshomaru promoted you." Kegan smiled slightly.

"And I'm sorry for that but there isn't much…" Kagome stopped her this time.

"I know but, that's not really why I'm here." Green eyes focused suddenly.

"I know you're upset, Kegan and I want to help." The Mage stared at her then stood up abruptly.

"I don't mean to pry but, Kegan, are you…in love with Sesshomaru?" she spoke softly so she wouldn't create waves as Kegan looked out the window.

"I know how it works you know. I mean Inuyasha took forever to…" Kegan spun suddenly and gave the miko a large smile even though it barely reached her eyes.

"Thank you, Kagome. Now please. I have to finish this and then I've got business to attend to. And if I'm correct we will all need ample rest for our journey tomorrow. Please excuse me."

Kegan led her to the door and the miko was too stunned to reply as she began walking back down the hall.

"Oh and Kagome?" Said person turned and looked back at Kegan dazed.

"You were right."

Kagome stopped in her tracks as Kegan's door shut. Suddenly a smile broke out across her face. She moved almost as quickly as a demon as she headed down to the training grounds. She was going to need back up if this was going to work.

Suchi stared at his Lord incredulously. He could not believe Sesshomaru was actually going to attempt this.

'They are going to kill you! Lady Kagome and Lady Sango we can handle but Kegan is going to go ballistic!" The Tiger commented as Sesshomaru looked over the line of Ladies standing in front of him.

"I will handle the Mage. You forget, Tiger, she answers to me." Pale green eyes rolled at that.

"My ass." Sesshomaru didn't respond as he selected one of the older women and dismissed the others. Suchi groaned as he recognized her. Jakken avoided the woman even if she _was_ the best. She had the reputation of a snake!

"Lady Unei." She bobbed lowly then gave Sesshomaru a melting smile.

"You will instruct the Ladies of the house on proper etiquette for the ball that will occur in a fortnight. I will supply you with whatever you need." Unei bobbed again and smiled this time with a hint of darkness in her eyes.

"It would be my pleasure."

Kegan stared at the woman who stood in front of her in annoyance. She had a meeting with the generals in about five minutes and here this crazy lady was telling her, Kagome and Sango that they would no longer need to pursue such male oriented jobs.

She could tell Sango was nearly at her boiling point and Kagome was trying to stay calm but Kegan had had just about enough.

Her nerves were fired from going on that ride with Jericho last night and it ending in an argument about Sesshomaru and how he was using her.

She had woken up late and not eaten breakfast, someone had stolen her swords this morning and now this woman was keeping her from doing her job. The fact was that if this woman did not move and quickly, Sesshomaru was going to have to do some serious redecorating in the ballroom.

She resisted rubbing her temples and instead gave a growl.

"Lady…what was your name again?" Unei glared at her.

"A Lady should always remember the names of others." Kegan narrowed her eyes.

"That is not what I asked you. However, since you find it proper to correct me I will not ask your name. Instead I will speak frankly instead of sugar coating anything for a delicate woman such as you."

Kegan paused for dramatic effect.

"Now, Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, and I have a meeting to attend with the Generals as well as Lord Sesshomaru. We are already ten minutes late because of your impediment and I will not be any later. Therefore, I suggest you promptly get out of my way before you find yourself in a situation most unladylike." With every word she spoke Kegan made sure to put as much venom in it as possible.

"Leave now, Lady Unei. I do not make idle threats especially to sniveling bitches like you."

Unei's eyes had widened to the size of saucers as she heard what Kegan had to say and was so frozen that the Mage had pushed irritatedly past her when she finally spoke.

"Well I never in my wildest…"

"Good Day, Lady Unei!" Sango hissed and followed Kegan and Kagome toward the main chamber. Kagome giggled at Kegan's side.

"What a prune! She's horrible!" Sango glared at the floor.

"Who was that insufferable woman, Lady Kegan?" Said person stopped to rearrange a few scrolls.

"I suppose she is an instructor for Ladies. But at the moment I could care less. Good riddance to that old bag."

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on the long wooden table as the rest of the Lords shuffled around and whispered to each other. He didn't have time for this. He had a meeting with his generals in a few minutes and this little gathering was simply a distraction.

Finally one of the higher up Lords explained exactly why they had called this "oh so important" meeting.

"My Lord Sesshomaru, forgive us for this impromptu call. But we as the elders feel it was important." Golden eyes focused on the cowering man intensely. His sword hand twitched dangerously. They wouldn't dare.

"We feel that, in light of the progressing battles it would be good for your image to choose a mate."

Each of them shook violently as Sesshomaru emitted a harsh snarl.

"You dare challenge this Sesshomaru!? We have no time for such trivial matters."

The Lord shook his head slightly and tried to calm his heart. Though young, Sesshomaru could still scare the hell out of an old dog like him.

"Never the less, we have selected a few choices for his Highness and he will meet them all the night of the ball. You will choose a bride."

Sesshomaru was gone before he could finish.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Suchi lounged beside her. His green eyes looked at her slanted.

"What are you all nervous about, miko?" The young priestess gave him a hard glare but sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I can't explain it but…it like this huge amount of youki is pressing down on me." The tiger raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, you _are_ in Sesshomaru's castle. Ever thought of that?" She shook her head.

"No. It's not that. I recognize Sesshomaru, this is different. It's like it was there then it's not." Suchi was about to reply when Sesshomaru stormed in and took the seat at the head of the table, effectively quieting all voices.

Inuyasha looked at his brother in surprise. Never had Sesshomaru been so agitated and shown it before. The Elder simply glared at him then looked at Seiko who jumped into action.

"We laid out a few attack plans for you to look over. Kegan has…" He stopped and looked up at their resident Mage who was not even paying attention. Her eyes seemed to be on a distant place.

"Mage." Sesshomaru barked making her jump in surprise.

"I…" Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Are you so uneducated that you cannot even pay attention to simple orders?" Kegan stared at him then stood abruptly and gathered her papers. She did not speak until she reached the door.

With a wicked smile she raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Are we in heat today, My Lord, or am I just special?"

Kegan swept from the room with vigor well aware that he was going to give chase in about three seconds.

The others watched in amusement as the Lord of the Castle shot from the room after the blonde Mage.

Kegan peeked around the corner and stifled a giggle as she spotted Sesshomaru, carefully inspecting the garden for any scent of her. She wondered if he would bother to sift through the different flower scents to find her.

She smirked as he strode right by her hiding place then slid down the trunk. She had not taken two steps when she felt him coming.

With amazing speed she sprinted across the grass and scaled the wall by grabbing the branches as he was right behind her. She could feel him right behind her and she didn't stop.

Sesshomaru growled playfully and pounced, tackling Kegan to the ground just outside the inner garden.

Kegan rolled away and landed in a crouch as he charged and pushed her to the ground.

"Yield." He commanded but she only smirked.

"Too confident." Twisting one leg over his she flipped them to where she was on top.

"I like this position don't you?" she teased making him growl. Clearly she'd been taking lessons from Suchi.

Sesshomaru pushed her hard and she fell backward with a squeak.

"That was uncalled for!" she protested as he stalked her.

Turning her body she crouched again, her eyes following his movements as well as looking for possible escape routes. Even if he was playing, Sesshomaru was ruthless.

He stepped forward and she saw her opening. With an inhuman grace she spun her leg out but he jumped to avoid it and she scampered away and up a very tall tree.

Sesshomaru looked up with a raised eyebrow as she perched in one of the branches and looked down at him.

"That is childish." Kegan laughed softly and plucked a leaf from a branch and dropped it to let it fall on Sesshomaru.

"That depends on the outlook."

She smiled again and leaned against the tree trunk with a sigh.

"I remember when this tree looked like a giant to us." The young mage didn't move as she watched him land in front of her. His golden eyes bore into hers and she wanted nothing more than to turn away but the hard bark wouldn't allow that.

He shrugged and sat down centimeters from her legs.

"It still dwarfs us." Kegan giggled.

"If you haven't forgotten, you are much bigger than this tree…when you're in your lager form."

He shot her a look to which she ignored.

"Well, it's true."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence until finally it was Sesshomaru who broke the peace.

"The council wishes me to choose a mate." Kegan stared at him in surprise and hidden hurt.

"They've picked out a few already; I'm to meet them at the coming ball."

She looked away from him and willed herself not to cry. She wouldn't. She _couldn't_. Pushing her emotions back she turned back to him; every bit the Royal Mage he had appointed her to be.

"Have you someone in mind? Perhaps we could…" He cut her off with a growl. Suddenly he was extremely close to her face. His eyes burned into hers as his hands braced on either side of her head.

Kegan swallowed heavily as his breath mingled with hers.

"My Lord…" he growled again and she quieted as he came closer moving low to her neck.

Kegan stiffened as his nose caressed the soft skin of her neck, pressing gently almost rooting but she could feel him memorizing her scent.

His hand moved from the tree to her side and pressed her body closer though he still said nothing. Kegan kept still even though her heart was pounding and ready to take off across the ocean.

She felt his other arm move and at the same time her eyes closed as he emitted a low purr like sound. In return she whimpered and gave out her own sound though her hands had not moved since he had given her no permission.

They seemed to stay this way for a while when truly it was only moments.

Sesshomaru pulled back to stare into her eyes again and she noted they were tinged slightly red. She reached forward and grazed the marks on his cheeks. They were like velvet beneath her pads and he leaned into her touch.

Kegan bit her lip nervously and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tipped her face up when suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was gone nearly taking her breath away.

Green eyes searched the grounds for him and they caught sight of white silk turning the corner. She bit her lip then narrowed her eyes.

He was NOT getting off that easy! What the hell was that!

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked down the decorated hallways of the western palace. She carried a large basket full of healing supplies toward the healer's wing when she heard the sound of angry cursing coming from the library.

Lifting her eyebrow she walked inside and put her basket by the door. Throwing out her senses she felt several familiar auras leading toward the windows that overlooked the palace courtyard.

It was there she found Inuyasha, Magus, and Suchi watching a large amount of nobles arrive in their overly decorated coaches and their even worse spoiled daughters.

Inuyasha leaned against the side of the window watching out of the corner of his eye as a finely dressed woman bustled around her demanding child.

"Sesshomaru should have just told them. It's easy enough to see that he wants her." Magus nodded running a hand through his blue hair.

"But it's not just him. She's just as lost. I mean the whole time we were gone she thought only about him."

Beside him Suchi grunted.

"Yeah but Sesshomaru's always been stubborn as a mule. He's just too prideful for his own good." The hanyou pushed off the wall when he noticed Kagome. She blushed and looked down but he ignored that drawing her into a hug then pulling back but keeping hold of her hand.

"What do you think, Kagome?" The miko looked at him then at the other two.

"They're both too stubborn for their own good. All they need is a push in the right direction. There is one problem though." They waited for her to continue.

"Jericho."

Kegan growled as she directed another group of nobles toward the guest wing.

It had been busy the past few days with the arrival of guests but she had not expected to be reduced to house-keeper. It was Jakken's job.

After telling a crowd of Bird demons where to go she turned and began to head toward the training grounds where she should have been an hour ago.

Measured steps brought her to the courtyard and just beyond she could see the training grounds.

She nearly made it when a shrill voice called out to her most rudely.

"You, servant in the green! Come here!" Kegan took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as she turned to face someone she remembered clearly for her cruelty.

Aine had not changed much except in height and perhaps curves which were not much to speak of. Her long silver white hair was pulled up severely with many jeweled combs and curls which matched her layered kimono which was gaudy to say the least.

Her make-up was thick and her lips were a vibrant red. Kegan would've thought her pretty had she not been a complete and total literally and figuratively.

The Mage bowed and stepped forward.

"How may I be of service Lady Aine?" Aine sneered and stuck up her nose.

"You are to carry all of my things to my room in the familial wing. The glass room I believe." Kegan bit back an insult as that was _her_ room but instead flowered her words not wanting to thicken her headache.

"I'm sorry, but that room is occupied and only family are allowed there." Aine narrowed her eyes and Kegan could see the wheels turning. Stepping back Kegan motioned for another woman for help.

"If you would please take Lady Aine to her room, I need to be at the dojo." The young servant girl nodded and gave Kegan a low and respectful bow.

"As you request Lady Mage. Lord Sesshomaru wished you to report to him when you are finished." Kegan smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

Kegan turned to leave when Aine spoke up again. Her tone was cutting and the Mage could just feel the malice rolling off the woman in waves.

"_You're_ the Mage the Great Lord Sesshomaru has hidden away? Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if you were no better than a human!"

Kegan stopped in her tracks and clenched her hands together, pushing her powers down and away from the surface before she did something she would regret. The servant girl beside her stepped away quickly, very aware of her Master's temper.

Aine raised her eyebrow as the woman turned slowly around and took in her appearance once more.

"Human's are more than what they seem, Lady Aine. Do not be so quick to judge what you do not know."

Kegan growled out then spun away knowing better than to stick around. If Aine was anything like she used to be, Kegan was not to be trusted alone around her.

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork as his study door opened and Jakken scurried in and bowed.

"My Lord, Lady Kegan to see you." He nodded and Jakken left only to be replaced a few moments later by the Mage.

Kegan bowed at the waist then stood, challenging him in her stance and her eyes. The Western Lord raised his eyebrow waiting until she narrowed her eyes impatiently.

"If you're not going to speak then I'm going to continue my duties. There are too many things to be done than just stand here." She snapped turning to leave.

She had been acting strange as of late. In fact it had been like this since…no. He would not think of _that_.

"I did not dismiss you, Mage." She rolled her eyes but didn't move.

"As you have seen the…women are arriving. They will all be staying in the same wing. I do not want the miko, tajiya, nor yourself engaged in any of their activities. I have hired a private tutor for the three of you so you will be able to function at them…" He was cut off by a guttural growl and looked up into livid green eyes. She no longer stood in the middle of the room but was now towering over him.

"How _dare_ you. I am not going to be reduced to a simpering _bitch_ Tashio Sesshomaru. You forget that I was school and trained for sixteen years to be a Lady. They were lessons one does not so easily forget and I will _not_ be relearning them any time soon."

Sesshomaru growled angrily, his baser instinct demanding submission from her. In the span of a second he stood and forced her backward.

"You will do as commanded, wench. I am you master!" He snarled. Kegan snarled back and refused to lower her gaze.

"I bow to no one who idolizes himself like a tyrant." Sesshomaru hissed and reached out to grab her but she was faster. She spun from his grip and hissed back. The two squared off against one another both snarling and angry.

Kegan knew she should back down but she was tired of pretending. She wouldn't be treated like a servant because she knew who she was. Inside her, the normally quiet beast egged her on flashing in her green eyes and trembling with anticipation.

Golden eyes focused on her form with anger and a call for punishment. His fingers curled and his deathly poison boiled at his finger tips and his eyes bled slightly red.

"You will speak to a Lord in respect." She laughed mockingly and changed her position to that of disinterest.

"I see no Lord. I see a coward, hiding behind a shield of honor. Sound familiar doesn't it Sesshomaru?" Kegan knew it was low but she didn't care. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling or some of it at least. Sesshomaru however didn't know the proper way to react so he did only what he knew how to.

He was so quick that she had no time to react. The burning pain on her cheek was enough to know and bring tears to her eyes.

A hand rose to her stinging cheek as she stared at him in surprise and hurt. His golden eyes stared back in equal surprise. He had not thought about his action and now his…heart hurt. He could see the pain in her eyes and smell the tears she was holding back.

Kegan stepped backward almost fearfully. She bit her lip as he followed her and stretched out his hand then pulled it back as she flinched away.

She bowed gracefully and left without a word because there were no words to be spoken.

Okay guys. Give me some reviews!!

Oh and this has me at the end of my page so far. I've started on the next chapter but I'm not a chapter ahead as I usually am. If I don't update for a while I'm truly sorry. Please give me some feedback. I really appreciate it and I'll update as soon as I can!!!


	27. Of Swords and Journies

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_The heavens thundered in anger and demanded retribution for the precious one who had been hurt and the one who had hurt her yet the hands they wished for could never be real._

Kegan held her sword steadily out in front of her as she face off with Suchi for the fourth time that day.

The sun had gone down by now but she didn't care. The red marks adorning her cheek had yet to fade and she was not going back inside to face a pompous jerk.

With an almost catlike grace she vaulted into the air and landed with one sword out and the other behind her back at her hip the twisted around to nail Suchi with a hard kick to the chest.

The Tiger fell backward onto the mat and didn't get back up only raised up on his elbows to look at her as she panted heavily.

"Okay, nature girl. What's got your kimono in a twist?" her green eyes avoided his and he smirked.

"So it's Sesshomaru eh? Am I right to assume that he's responsible for those marks?" As he mentioned it her hand rose to her cheek.

Suchi pulled himself up into a sitting position and patted the floor in front of him. Kegan said nothing but did as asked.

"What happened, Kegan?" He asked slowly, making sure he had her attention. Her green eyes, though glazed, focused as she spoke softly to him.

"We argued. He said I was to train with…I don't remember her name, to be a Lady. I got angry and I probably insulted him but, I couldn't let him just…and then he hit me."

The Tiger tilted his head as she looked away and stood.

"Come on, Suchi. Fight me." But he didn't move.

"No. You need to speak with him. You know how he is. He is afraid of his own emotions. You have to talk with him. He…" Suchi stopped and leaned his ear to the side as the sound of footsteps running quickly toward them.

Sango burst through the doors followed by a wolf demon named Ayame, who was Koga's "fiancé".

"Kegan!! Hurry! It's Inuyasha."

The female was on her feet in seconds.

"Take me to him." She ordered. The taijiya wasted no time.

Only minutes later found them in the front courtyard. A large crowd had gathered and standing in the middle of it was Inuyasha, encased in a large magenta barrier, lunging with tetsaiga and snarling at the kneeling figure just out of his reach.

Kegan recognized Kagome and Miroku, who was holding onto her around her waist. Upon closer inspection Kegan saw the thin threads of violet pulsing into the miko and concluded the reason for the color of Kagome's usually pink reki.

Moving forward Kegan pushed through the crowd and her nose picked up blood from both the young Prince and his Miko.

She reached Kagome and knelt beside her.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" The blue eyed miko looked up only slightly with tears in her eyes from pain or fear, Kegan didn't know.

"He was trying to protect me. He just went crazy and I couldn't stop him." Kegan nodded then noticed the group of nobles surrounding someone on the other side of the courtyard. The third scent was mixed in with the other blood but death was the dominant scent.

She didn't hesitate as she walked forward to assess the barrier. It was strong but she knew Kagome wouldn't last much longer. She spotted Magus in the crowd as well as an oncoming Sesshomaru and Seiko.

Magus would reach her first she knew but she had to find a way to bind Inuyasha before he killed someone else.

The blue dragon was by her side in a second and she smiled and motioned toward the crowd.

"Get them away from here." He nodded and recruited Suchi, Sango and the boys who had just arrived.

They immediately began pushing back as Seiko and Sesshomaru reached her.

"What's going on?" Seiko asked taking a look at the scene as Kegan unhooked her sword and sat it on the ground and proceeded to remove her tabi socks and her top kamisode.

"Inuyasha." She said gently. Rolling up her sleeves she glanced at Sesshomaru then she stepped next to the pink wall, resisting the burning sensation it gave off as she spoke.

"Inuyasha. I need you to calm down." He didn't respond only growled and clawed angrily at her, his red eyes angry and dilated. In a sudden burst he threw himself against the wall, causing Kagome to scream in pain and Kegan jumped back only slightly. In annoyance she released a bit of her youki and snarled back.

"_Calm yourself, pup."_ She growled and narrowed her eyes as the beast stopped and listened to her speak.

"Kagome. Pull back the restraints." The miko didn't argue, too exhausted to do anything else.

Kegan braced herself as Inuyasha launched forward. She slid around and threw his larger body to the ground then held him there by small roots and her own weight.

"_Submit, Inuyasha."_ She purred forcing her calming efforts on him.

She watched as his breathing leveled out and his eyes receded in color slightly. Kegan stiffened when she felt sharp claws pierce the flesh of her arms. She could smell the blood and growled angrily shoving her youki into him.

"_Hands to yourself, brat!" _Inuyasha growled in challenge but she kneed him harshly in the stomach and he yelped then whimpered. Kegan watched in surprise as he turned his head to the side and revealed his neck to her in the ultimate sign of submission.

He relaxed but she didn't let go until his eyes turned gold and he let go of her arms.

"Are you normal yet?" she said softly and he nodded ashamed of his behavior and the marks on her arms.

Lifting herself up, she stood and looked around at the stunned faces of everyone around her. It was quiet for a moment then all hell broke loose.

"He killed a noble!! Arrest him!!" She heard one. Another came forward ready to attack but Seiko was faster. He grabbed the attackers arm and twisted with a loud and sickening crunch then flipped him over on the ground with a growl.

Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. Instead, Kagome was situated in his arms and his nose was firmly buried in her neck as she leaned comfortably against him. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion.

Kegan looked at Sango then at Ayame.

"Take Kagome and Inuyasha to the healer's wing. Misoka will know what to do. Sango, I suggest the Monk be taken as well. He's used up as much energy as he can handle today. Suchi go with her."

All of them quickly obeyed as the Mage turned to look at Seiko, deliberately ignoring her Lord.

"Thank you, Seiko. Will you take care of…" The black haired inu nodded.

"Of course, Lady Kegan." She smiled then bowed this time slightly acknowledging Sesshomaru who gave a low growl that she ignored and promptly walked away.

She did not care to think about her actions until a while afterward. However, the people who did saw the way she acted and how others reacted to her. Unconsciously she had taken the claim of Lady of the West, and no one had disputed it.

Sesshomaru sighed for the hundredth time. He had been staring at the same document since this morning because a certain green eyed female would not get out of his head.

Since their 'fight' she had been extremely icy toward his person. In fact she had been slightly cold to _everyone_. Had he affected her so badly?

With a resigned sigh he stood and vacated the area. Clearly he was not getting any work done and he needed a break anyway.

Once he was free of the study he made his way to the dojo unaware his object of interest had had the same thoughts.

Kegan spun with grace and deflected each of her invisible opponent's attacks like the sword was an extension of her body.

After the incident she had retreated here to avoid the looks from the nobles as well as servants and most importantly Jericho. She knew of his feelings and had attempted to let him down gently. True she loved him but someone else had filled that spot in her heart a very long time ago even if he was being a stubborn ass. Jericho was her friend and nothing more.

Taking a deep breath she relaxed her muscles and closed her eyes unaware of the second presence which had approached her.

Sesshomaru relieved himself of his shirt and other two swords in lieu of using a powerless one. The last thing he wanted was to destroy his dojo. It had taken months to rebuild the last one.

He smirked as he realized that the Mage was no longer paying attention to her surroundings and observed her clothing with a raised eyebrow.

She wore a small top that didn't cover her stomach and revealed all the way down to her narrow waist which was covered by a slim pair of hakamas. Her feet and arms were bare as she moved fluidly through her routine. Her hair was pulled up tightly on her head and she'd already worked up a slight sheen of sweat.

In a long stride he was in front of her. She moved to swing down and her trance was broken as her blade met his. Green eyes flew open to meet his and they narrowed in distaste. She turned and deflected and prepared to leave, trying desperately to forget he was shirtless, but he jumped in her way.

"Don't turn your back on me, Mage." He growled and charged her. Kegan lifted her blade just in time and flipped backward crouching low.

"I will do as I please." She hissed and threw down her sword then prepared to leave again but he gripped her arm. In a flash of anger Kegan used his weight against him and flipped him but he countered her and pulled her with him.

She landed on her back with him above her holding her arms still as she struggled.

"Get off me!!!" She snarled but he didn't move. With a vicious push she turned the tables and twisted her body, throwing him off and straddling his waist.

If anyone would have walked in they would've gasped at the scandalous position they were in but neither cared.

She growled in his face pushing her knees hard on his sides to keep him still until he flipped her again, this time holding her wrists and pinning her legs.

She raged and screamed in anger.

"You Dumb ass!! Get off me!! Let go!!" Sesshomaru waited in almost amused silence as she fought against him. He waited until she had calmed slightly to speak.

"You are going to listen to this Sesshomaru, Mage. Be still." He ordered and she quieted at the tone. She panted, her chest heaving and waited. Instead of speaking though he watched her carefully, his golden eyes tracing over her every detail.

His free hand reached out and traced the thin lines he had left with his hand. Kegan was getting impatient.

"Sesshomaru, I don't have time for…" She froze as his tongue darted out and licked the marks on her cheek. She _had_ to be dreaming. There was just no way.

The Tai however continued his ministration until he was sure the marks were amply coated. When he pulled back he smirked at the blush on her cheeks and the slight daze of her eyes.

Leaning closer he touched his nose with hers almost to the point of snuggling. His arms had released her wrists and were pulling her closer to his body when she suddenly stiffened and rolled away reluctantly and sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"You can't keep doing this to me. I can't take it." The Western Lord stared at her as she turned her head to face him.

"I…What do you want?" As she asked her question, Sesshomaru realized her meaning. He understood what she was asking he was just very unsure how to speak of it. He was not used to expressing his emotions to anyone thought there was a time he had done so with her. He wondered why now he was so hesitant?

With gentle slowness he moved closer reaching out and putting his hand on her neck, bringing her head up to look him dead in the eye as he leaned down, taking in her scent.

"Sesshomaru…please, tell me…" He didn't speak as his eyes never left hers as he leaned down. He could feel her breath on his lips and her eyes seemed to flutter closed as her heart beat picked up. The temptation was incredible but it was taken from him when he heard the intruder before they came in. He pulled away quickly so she wouldn't be embarrassed as Val strode in not noticing the slight scent of arousal from both of them.

"My Lord, Lady Kegan. Mizu and Kouga have returned with grave news. They've found a village that is suffering beneath Naraku. Seiko wished you both to be here."

Kegan nodded and stood ready to follow as Val turned and led the way.

She was startled when she felt the soft brush of finger tips on her wrist and down her palm. She looked up only to miss the look he hid quickly. She missed it but, whatever was there caught her and it sent a shiver down her spine of what she could not yet name.

The two of them followed the bear youki, staying close but not too close to cause talk. As they entered the main room, Kegan immediately noticed Sesshomaru stiffen when he spotted Jericho. The latter of the two narrowed his eyes, discreetly sniffing the air then giving a low growl to which Sesshomaru did not respond.

Kegan rolled her eyes and walked to Seiko's side. He nodded to her as she took a seat beside Miroku who gave her a lopsided grin to which she narrowed her gaze.

"Hands to yourself monk." She warned making him laugh nervously.

"You wound me Lady Kegan." The green eyed inu glared and turned away.

"Behave or I'll _really_ wound you, get the picture?" Miroku smiled and nodded as she turned to Seiko who was now addressing them.

"It seems Naraku has holed himself up in the mountains somewhere but we've found a village not far from the Southern border. It's desolate and the people are suffering. Most of my spies there have sent back information of recent activities." His eyes strayed to her as he spoke then to Sesshomaru almost asking permission.

"I feel it would be helpful if we sent Kegan as a forefront. Not only is she revered but she signifies hope."

Sesshomaru stared at his friend carefully. Seiko smirked knowing this plan would work. If they could get Kegan out of the castle for a while, they could easily get into Sesshomaru's head and at least _try_ to convince him to court her and send all the other pesky females into the hills.

Turning from him the Eastern Lord looked at each member of the room.

"I would require a team to be assembled." Kegan jumped when she heard Jericho clear his throat.

"I will go." Seiko nodded as Miroku stood.

"As will I." Kegan raised her eyebrow but shrugged then looked at Magus who smiled and shook his head.

"I'm needed here but Ryo will go in my stead." The red dragon smiled and bowed. Kegan looked around the room herself and wondered who would be the last two to complete their team.

Unexpectedly she watched as Val and Lee stepped away, then Ayame and Kouga stepped forward.

"We will go. Wolves know the mountains better than anyone." Seiko smiled and looked at Sesshomaru again.

Who nodded.

"This is acceptable." Kegan didn't miss the slight warning glare he shot at a smirking Jericho.

"Very well. I've laid out the maps for you to travel by. You need to be extra careful so that none of Naraku's humans recognize you. From what we've gathered, they'll take any chance they have to kill you among other things." He pointed a look at Kegan and Ayame who smiled innocently as if they had no idea what he was speaking of.

"I've also taken the liberty of assembling a group of guards to go with you. They will ensure your safety as much as needed and be reserve force. If I'm correct, you will leave tomorrow morning."

Kegan broke out into a grin and practically bolted from the room. The others chuckled knowing full well her excitement. The mage was a free spirit in the highest degree. The way her powers worked made her that way. Considering her personality it was almost impossible to hold her down.

True to form Kegan was found only hours after dinner, packing her bag and making sure everything was in order. So immersed was she that she barely heard her bedroom door open and close until his crackling aura met her own and she spun around with a startled gasp but relaxed when she saw him.

"My Lord. You startled me I…" He silenced her as he pushed her against the wall, pressing his nose firmly into her hair.

"Sess…Sesshomaru?" He growled but didn't speak, requesting in his timbre for her to be silent.

"You will protect yourself from the black inu. I do not trust him." Kegan rolled her eyes. Men; so protective and jealous. Slipping from his hold she pulled her sword out from its sheath and examined it carefully.

"You worry too much. Jericho will not touch me." The Western Lord was not convinced but he didn't question her as she turned and threw him a smirk.

"Besides, you'll be too busy worrying about all those females in the guest wing." She gave a sadistic smile.

"What _will_ you do without me?" the blonde chuckled and sheathed the blade then looked at him.

"You never gave me an answer you know; from our earlier conversation." She turned and looked down a blush covering her cheeks.

From his spot by the window Sesshomaru watched her carefully. His eyes traced the planes of her face and the shine of her eyes.

The tan of her skin was almost alluring in the moonlight trailing down her golden hair like a halo. Kegan raised her eyes to meet his with a small smile.

"Are you even listening?" She sighed and shook her head.

"I should've expected as much. You never did…hey!!" she squeaked when one of his large hands clamped around her wrist harshly. Then pulled her around where she was pressed tightly against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her back into his warm chest.

Kegan recognized the position quite clearly from long ago as he pressed against her putting his face close to her ear and taking in a strong sniff of her scent. Her eyes closed as she took comfort in the embrace then dropped from his hold as he let go but not before giving her an order that almost sounded like a plea.

"Return to me, well, Lady Kegan." She had no time to contemplate as he was gone before she could confront him. She stomped her foot and let out an angry huff. Why were they always cutting each other off so much!! Maybe someone should tie them to the ground or something!

On second thought that wouldn't be such a good idea. She chuckled at the thought of someone trying to hold down Sesshomaru in his larger form. Now _that_ would be amusing.

As Kegan went to finish packing she heard the jingle of metal as she moved. With a smirk she looked at the old bracelet with unbound fondness. It was a start no matter how little.

The next morning the entire group was up before dawn, wanting to avoid a scene or any of the lords realizing what was going on.

Kegan smiled as she watched from the foyer just beyond the courtyard. All were ready to leave but for some odd reason she was hesitant. The cool air of the morning surrounded her as she pulled her cloak closer around her neck to keep out the cold.

The wolves were saying good-bye to their whimpering pack and Jericho stood with Ryo as Seiko briefed them and the guards. Miroku had already said his farewells to Sango who was back with Kagome and Inuyasha who were still resting up.

The horses pawed the ground in impatience, white puffs of air blowing out from their nostrils. With an almost giddy spring to her step she went to join them.

Percius pawed the ground as she mounted him and turned him around toward the gates, the others following after her. Kouga and Ayame were the only ones on foot as the wolves had explained earlier, the horses did not get along well with them.

Jericho flanked her with Ryo while the wolves advanced ahead. Behind them the group of six guards rode in formation while just above them Miroku rode atop Kirara. Kegan could feel the excitement rushing through all of them and she let it wash over her. There was nothing like being out again and all of them could feel it. But Kegan had a secret and though the excitement was almost overwhelming but there was a slight pinch of remorse but the bracelet on her wrist brought her the comfort that she would soon return home again.


	28. Laying Down the Law

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_The distance was cutting and would soon bring great despair but as such would send them running back into each other's arms._

Kegan poked at the dying fire as the stars twinkled above her. Kouga had estimated they were about a half days ride from the village and by mid afternoon tomorrow they would be there.

Ryo was on sentry watch and around her sat three of the six guards already sleeping to get ready for their shift. Miroku was resting against a tree across the clearing and Ayame was skinning a deer they'd caught for dinner. Kegan smiled at the female wolf until her attention was diverted to Jericho who sat a stack of firewood beside her then looked at Ayame.

"Where's the wolf?" He asked cockily making Kegan bristle for the hundredth time. Ever since they had left the citadel Jericho's entire attitude had changed. He was rude and bossy, hardly the man she remembered him being.

"_Kouga_ is scouting ahead. He should be back soon." The golden eyed man nodded then smirked at her.

"So what are we planning for tomorrow?" Kegan raised her eyebrow.

"We need to get to the village and we'll decide what to do then. Seiko never told us if they were on our side or not So…"

"We had better be prepared then if they were to attack us we would want to be ready, right?" he interrupted looking at Miroku who stood and joined them.

"Jericho, we're not here to do battle. We want the people to trust us. Without trust we learn nothing important." Kegan retorted attempting to calm her temper. Jericho scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone is as pure as you women like to believe, Kegan." Green eyes flashed in distaste as she stood and picked up her sword belt.

"I will take the second watch."

Jericho watched as she walked away shrugging then smirking at Miroku.

"They just don't understand do they, eh, Miroku?" The purple robed monk raised his eyebrow then turned away.

"Be careful your tongue doesn't overstep its bounds Prince of the East." He said softly and returned to his position by the tree.

Kegan huffed as she sat down beside Ryo's post. The red dragon looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. The anger was practically rolling off of her in waves.

"Kegan…" she looked up at him and glared which he laughed at. She looked incredibly cute; angry the way she was.

"Stop laughing at me!" She hissed but he doubled over still laughing. She grumbled and turned away crossing her arms.

"Fine. I won't tell you what happened then." Ryo quieted his laughter to chuckles as he sat down next to her. They were quiet for a moment until she sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes.

"He's being an ass. I needed to leave before I maimed him or something." Ryo smirked and put an arm around her.

"I had to do the same quite a few times today." Kegan nodded.

"Has he always been like this?" Ryo's red eyes softened as he took in her appearance. She had gone from bottled up excitement to exhaustion in a matter of hours because of Jericho's attitude.

He angled her closer and pulled her up to his chest, heating his skin slightly as she relaxed against him.

"Jericho has…changed." The mage nodded as her eyes drifted closed.

"And I'm not so sure it's for the better."

Jericho paced back and forth beside the fire as the sun slowly went down on the horizon. Miroku lay sleeping on the other side and Ayame had gone off in search of Kouga. The guards were all awake and getting things ready for tomorrow morning.

The cause of his pacing however was that the female was not back yet and nor was the dragon. His anger increased just thinking about them being alone together. His annoyance spiked as Ayame came into the clearing alone and worried.

"Jericho. I'm worried about Kouga. He's been gone for too long. He should've been back by now." She chipped making him growl and whirl on her.

"I don't care about that stupid wolf. For all I care he can get lost and stay lost." Ayame stared at him angrily.

"That is your ally, Prince and my mate-to-be. We will not leave him out there to die!' She hissed but Jericho snarled and stepped toward her.

"You will do as I say bitch. We stay here!" He pulled back to hit her when he was suddenly thrown backward by a stinging force.

Jericho hit the ground and slid backward as the guards jumped up in defense then relaxed. Ayame stared at the robed monk who stood solidly in front of her with his staff out and ready to defend.

Jericho growled angrily but Miroku was used to it. He wasn't friends with Inuyasha for nothing.

"Ayame is right, Jericho. Kouga is our friend and ally. Further more you will not harm the wolf demoness. Not while I'm around." Jericho was almost impressed with the Monk's bravery and the sound he made nearly sounded like a growl this however did not abate his anger.

"Step aside human; the bitch needs to learn her place." He growled and raced forward only to be stopped once again but this time by a chilling voice.

"Jericho." She warned angrily. Ryo walked behind her narrowing his eyes as well as the Eastern Prince turned to face them.

"Where have you been?" He rumbled but Kegan ignored him giving a nod to Miroku and Ayame.

"That is none of your concern. I suggest you take your watch now, before you embarrass yourself further." The black haired inu went to protest but a quick look at the imposing guards had him submitting. He could have defeated them but it would have been messy and Kegan would've been even more pissed.

"Fine." He groused as Kegan brushed past him and looked at Ayame.

"When did Kouga leave?" The red head whimpered softly as Kegan came closer.

"At least four hours ago. Something is wrong I know it." The dog demoness bit her lip then nodded. She turned to Ryo.

"Get the horses. We need to go after him. We can afford a few more hours of traveling. If we're lucky we'll get there by dawn." Ryo saluted her as he and Miroku did so. The warriors followed but she pulled one out.

"Go after Jericho please. And take his horse." The guard bowed and took off with Twilight.

Kegan mounted and petted Percius's mane just as the guard and Jericho joined them. She ignored them then looked at Ayame.

"Lead the way."

Ayame nodded and took off followed by the rest headed by Kegan.

The night grew dark but they didn't stop. Ayame never quit often sprinting far ahead. It was not until dawn that Kegan stopped them only by threatening to cut off Ayame's legs.

They settled in the tree line, Kegan weaving a soft blanket of heat over them all so they could be comfortable and sleep dreamlessly.

She was the only one who did not sleep and this action caused tempers to flare later that day.

When the others awoke they set off again and it was not far off when they scented the human village.

Ayame was the first inside as people came out to see them. As the others moved in they noticed the shortage of adults as children flocked in the streets wearing barely together clothes.

They all looked half starved and the village was bleak and empty. The putrid smell of death hit their noses like a tidal wave and all of them had to fight for control as they walked through.

Kegan was the first to dismount and the children watched her as if she were some sort of God to save them. She supposed that's what she looked like in her green embroidered dress and her long cloak with the western seal on her breast. She handed Percius's reins to Ryo and stepped forward tentatively.

The older children didn't move but some of the younger ones came forward fear in their eyes but also curiosity at the strangers.

"Hello." Kegan spoke softly, making sure her tone was soothing and calm. One of the smallest ones, barely any younger than Rin and Shippou came closest, reaching out and touching the fabric of the Lady's cloak.

Kegan looked down at the dirty little face and felt something inside her crumble at the desolation she saw there. She stood firm however and nodded as the little one led her along.

Her thoughts left the others behind as they walked along further into the village and the look didn't get any better.

The houses were even more charred and shallow graves had been made for the dead. Kegan felt her spirits drop further and further until she saw something or someone she had been looking for.

He looked up from shoveling dirt and whipped his brow, his blue eyes widening when he saw her.

"Lady Kegan…" He breathed and walked toward her, bowing.

"Forgive me for not coming sooner but…" She held up her hand.

"It's alright I understand. You were needed here. Come, Ayame is very worried and we need to discuss what will happen now."

She turned and he followed but Kegan had not forgotten the little boy standing beside her. Taking the cloth from him she extended her gloved hand and took him back to the front of the village where the others were.

They had tethered their horses and were giving out what food they had to the ones around them.

In all there were about twenty little ones and ten older kids. None of the adults were alive and almost half of them were hurt or sick making it even harder to transport them.

"We need to get word to Sesshomaru." Miroku spoke quietly as he helped one of the younger ones drink some water. Kegan nodded grimly looking up as someone walked through the makeshift flap on the most erect hut left.

She recognized Jericho's hard gaze easily.

"Kegan, we need to speak with you." Her green eyes went to Miroku who shrugged and continued what he was doing.

"I'll send Ryo to help you Miroku." The monk however showed no signs of listening as she left him quickly to be replaced.

Outside she was met with the growling forms of Ayame and Kouga. Jericho gave a snarl of his own which she narrowed her eyes at.

"It's out of the question. How dare you even _think_ of that!" Kegan looked back and forth between them as Ayame attempted to control herself and her mate.

"They are children! It's murder!" She hissed and suddenly Kegan understood.

"We will not leave the children here, Jericho. It is not even to be considered." The black inu growled.

"They are our enemy Kegan. Naraku has infected them and they will betray us intentional or not." Her anger swelled in her throat as she glared at him trying not to attack him right then and there.

"They will not be blamed for what he has done. I will not leave them here. End of discussion." She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist and snarled in her face.

"They die tonight; all of them. Whether you like it or not, Kegan." His voice was deadly and argued no movement but Kegan was not one to be so easily ignored. With a blinding jerk she stepped away from him and let her powers flare around her and in turn he took a step back.

"I've had it with you Jericho. You forget your place for the last time. If you touch even one of those children, I will kill you myself. Make no mistake about that."

The Mage turned quickly and fled the area not only afraid she wouldn't wait but torn inside because she'd just threatened her best friend.

Jericho did the same storming off in the opposite direction too angry to speak. The two wolves slowly calmed down as they gathered everything they could to leave in the morning.

Kegan sat in the middle of a dark clearing with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Her sword was sitting across her knees and her dress and cloak pooled around her. Her breathing had slowed and she had calmed but she knew Jericho was still a touchy subject.

Her ears pricked at the slightest sound and her eyes creaked open as quiet footsteps reached her ears. With her learned grace she stood without stumbling and turned to face the little boy. He did not speak merely held out his hand for her to take which she did as he led her back to the village where the others were preparing.

All were doing something productive except Jericho who was suspiciously absent.

Ryo smiled at her as he hooked up his horse and Twilight to the wagon they'd patched up.

"I see your friend found you?" Kegan rolled her eyes.

"I presume we can fit most of them in the cart?" He gave her a sad look then lowered his eyes.

"No. We lost three of them about an hour ago. They've been encased by smoke. It's blackened their lungs and all of them are infected. Without proper treatment…they'll die." Kegan put a hand on his shoulder and knew it would be another long night.

"Start loading them up. We can't afford to stay here much longer." The dragon nodded.

"As you wish."

In a mere half hour they had moved most of the sick ones into the cart, burying those who had quickly died only moments before.

Kegan had sent the guards back to the castle and ordered them not to rest until they made it and informed Sesshomaru of what was happening.

Jericho was still not back yet and she knew she'd have to go find him though she preferred to leave him if at all possible.

With an annoyed sigh she loaded the quiet little boy onto Percius then led her palomino into the forest, sniffing out Jericho's scent. The lead was not as bold as it should have been leading her to believe he was no longer here.

She let out another huff then looked up into the darkening sky.

"We're leaving now! Catch up to us when you can!!" She called, knowing he could hear her if he was anywhere close by.

Turning Percius around she led him back to the others who were already on the move. Miroku was left with one of the other horses.

"Did you find him?" She shook her head.

"No. He'll find us." The monk nodded wondering how he could help this woman who had become so important in his family's life.

Kegan put her horse into a trot as he began to get slightly skittish. Percius was prancing and jumping. She had not expected this and his nervous attitude spooked the others.

They had only been traveling for a few hours and would have to stop soon Kegan knew but something tickled on the edge of her senses. It sent her hairs standing on end. Something was wrong she just didn't know what exactly.

They stopped at about noon by a small river crossing, refilling the canteens and caring for the children.

Kegan's small friend stayed close to her as if he were her mother or something. Of course this didn't bother her but he had not spoken since they'd met. This fact alone led the Mage to believe that he would be the one to tell them what had transpired in the village.

"We need to rest." Ryo spoke to her just as Kouga slid out from the wagon with a grim face. The message was clear. They weren't moving fast enough and they were dying more quickly.

The more healthy ones were sitting huddled together on the ground like scared rabbits. Her green eyes filled with concern.

"There has to be another way." She murmured wishing Jericho was there to bounce off ideas. Damn dog.

"All we can do is keep going and…" He was cut off suddenly as a loud roar broke the peace and sent the children running and the adults launched into battle mode.

"Ayame, Kouga. Get the kids out of here. Ryo, go with them. Miroku and I can handle this." Her tone was practically made of steel and the others only obeyed with no argument.

Miroku stood beside her readying ofudas.

"Can you tell what it is?" He asked in a controlled voice. She smirked and drew her sword aware that this battle might ruin her favorite dress. Oh well. It's what she got for wearing out here.

"Some sort of basilisk. It has caught onto the scent of death. Let's make this quick." The monk nodded and crouched low as the warrior stepped forward and the beast came into view.

It was huge. Its entire body made of ivory colored scales and bright green eyes. Atop its head were long horns and its long tongue scented its' surrounding focusing in on the beings below it. It gave a loud hiss showing the razor sharp teeth and fangs that lined the mouth. The entire body was at least half of the citadel wall and the thickness was about the size of a few large oak trees.

"Tch…" Kegan rolled her eyes and darted into action. Her sword drew blood but the creature healed quickly rolling and turning to catch her in its clutches while Miroku threw his sutras without stopping.

The Mage growled as she was almost struck by the tail. With one arm she held her sword and the other she blasted the hide with hot fire making the snake scream in agony but roll and knock her away in defense.

Miroku had mounted the body and was quickly executing his purification but nothing seemed to be working as the basilisk tumbled and rolled around, not keeping still. High above, Kegan twisted in the air and drove her sword into the head as it thrashed and roared but she didn't let go.

Miroku had rolled to the ground and was skirting around the tail as Kegan slid down the serpent's back like a slide, dragging her sword down the thick skin the whole time.

She jumped into the air and spun deflecting the fanged mouth but hissed as one of the deadly fangs snagged over her arm drawing blood.

The demoness flipped backward and rolled as Miroku called for her.

"Kegan!! Get behind me!!" She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened as a new wind enveloped her and the Monk took the prayer beads off his arm.

In a split second she jumped high up into the air and slipped behind him as the large snake hissed and snarled as it was pulled toward what it had expected to be easy prey.

In a matter of seconds the snake was gone from existence, absorbed by the void in Miroku's hand.

Behind him Kegan huffed in annoyance as he sealed up the black hole.

"You could have done that ten minutes ago idiot." The monk threw a look over his shoulder and grinned.

"Yeah, but then it would've been too easy." The Mage laughed as he turned fully and walked to his staff which he had thrown away when the battle had started.

Kegan rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword being careful to hide her wound.

"Well then. I believe we are needed at the palace, eh?' She chided whistling for Percius who came quickly at a canter.

Miroku looked across the way and cursed when he saw his horse lying dead on the ground. Blood pooled around its neck.

Kegan smirked and mounted then reached out her hand. The monk smirked and grabbed it, swinging himself up behind her.

"Hands to yourself, Houshi." She warned making him laugh.

"I would never think of it."

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples in annoyance. The wench had not even been gone a week! A week and already he was on the verge of killing all of the irate bitches.

How on earth did she do it!? If it wasn't one thing it was another…the complaining never stopped!!

Even though the Miko and the taijiya were keeping things under control he was at his limit. The first day she had left Sesshomaru had narrowed the crowd down to two princesses and a duchess; a Cat demon from the North, a Kelpie from the South and Lady Aine of the Western Court.

All the others had quickly been sent home however, this didn't prevent the other three from acting like the true spoiled brats they were. Never in his entire life had Sesshomaru heard someone complain so much about another.

In consequence he spent as much time in his study as possible. Without the Mage's calm guidance the Taiyouki was afraid he might just kill one of them on accident.

More than anything he wanted to have a spar with the fiery Mage or even have her in the same room with him. He didn't care as long as she returned soon and rid him of the insufferable women from hell.

Somewhere he knew his father was mocking him.

A knock sounded from the door and he took a moment to compose himself then gave a curt 'enter' and his loyal servant opened the door and bowed.

"Forgive me My Lord, But Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame have returned just a few minutes after their guards. They have children with them. All sick."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I shall meet them. Send the Mage to my study immediately and the Miko with the children to the infirmary. Be quick." Jakken bowed but stopped.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Lady Kegan is not with them. The monk is also absent as well as the young Prince from the East."

At this Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Where…" He was interrupted as Inuyasha burst through the door.

"Sesshomaru, you better get down here. They're at it again." The Western Lord growled stiffly and raced out the door and simply had to follow his ears to the commotion outside in the front.

The three were directing, more like yelling at each other on what to do with the new arrivals.

"Human filth do not belong in the palace!" Aine hissed at the very calm looking Owl youki.

"The Lord has permitted their entrance so they shall be transferred as ordered." The Kelpie huffed.

"Both of you are idiots. Why on earth would Sesshomaru _ever_ admit humans? If he did he would be putting them in the dungeons. Now quit being stupid! Pathetic humans! LEAVE!"

The three not only were holding up traffic, but being ridiculous.

Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he came upon it. With swiftness he pulled the Owl away from Aine and snarled angrily as they continued to shout at each other. That was it. They were _so_ going to die.

Kegan smiled happily as she and Miroku came through the gates. The guards bowed as they dismounted.

"My Lady. Lord Miroku. Your companions are in the infirmary." She nodded.

"Miroku, go to the others. I need to talk with Sesshomaru." The Monk nodded, taking Percius with him as she headed to the front courtyard. As the reached it she was nearly hit by a fly vase that came from inside the front corridor. Next came flowers then Jakken.

She blanched then jumped up and caught him wincing as pain shot down her arm. She set Jakken on his feet.

"Master Jakken? What on earth is going on?" He gave a very feral growl.

"Those…those…insufferable….horrible…imbecilic…" Kegan raised her eyebrow then understood when she heard screeching and shouting. With a sigh she rolled her eyes and raced up the steps and burst in on the trio of screeching women. From across the room Sesshomaru was attempting to get up and the room was practically destroyed.

Kegan narrowed her eyes and stepped forward expanding her aura, hoping the wenches would take the hint. That however didn't work.

With an angry snarl she gave a loud roar.

"That is ENOUGH!!!"

Her voice echoed throughout the hall like a sonic boom and everyone froze. The three candidates turned to stare at her almost in horror as she stepped forward with death in her eyes.

She surveyed the damage then looked toward Sesshomaru who was standing up and brushing himself off.; after seeing that she turned to Jakken who had followed her in.

"Master Jakken." The toad bowed respectfully.

"Please have three servants take these…" She sent a scathing look toward them and continued.

"Ladies, to their rooms. Do not allow them to leave until I have ordered, am I understood?" The old caretaker nodded and motioned to three servants but had to stop as hell broke loose once again.

Aine broke the silence.

"How _dare_ you speak to us like that!! You are nothing but a lowly servant. Get out of my sight!" she commanded as the Kelpie, dubbed Aqua stepped forward to flank her.

"Perfectly put, Lady Aine. I demand you leave _immediately_!!!" Kegan raised her eyebrow as if she were supposed to be afraid of them.

The only one who had not objected was the Owl who stood off to the side, ready to be taken to her room. Kegan turned and face the two fully. She calmed her attitude and spoke as if she were talking to children.

"I do not believe I asked for your opinions. I suggest you do as told unless you wish to be punished for acting like the children you are."

Aine made to interrupt but Kegan growled lowly in her throat.

"Lady Aine, I understand you think you are higher than me, however, you are not a permanent resident here as of yet. I am and will remain so, therefore, your opinion does not matter whether you acknowledge it or not.

Furthermore, you have destroyed the front foyer of the palace acting like a spoiled brat. That is no way for any of the future ladies of the West to act. If you wish to be treated like a princess, I suggest you act like it. Now, follow your guides before I lose my temper and I force you to sleep in the barracks with the soldiers."

The green eyed Mage turned away, dismissing all of them and walking to Sesshomaru who looked a little better than he had a few minutes ago. She bowed lowly and gave him a smile.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked and walked back toward his study where he knew Inuyasha was waiting.

The two arrived as Inuyasha stood and gave Kegan a quick hug before his brother could growl at him then sat back down comfortably as Sesshomaru prompted Kegan for her report.

"We found the village almost deserted except for the children. I assume they are all being cared for in the infirmary. Miroku and I stayed behind to deal with a nuisance. We came as soon as we were able."

Sesshomaru nodded then raised his eyebrow.

"And what of the Eastern Prince? Has he no report?" As he asked this question he watched as her eyes hardened and her jaw set.

"We have not seen him since late last night." Sesshomaru gave a growl at this. The little whelp had abandoned his post!! He would pay dearly when he returned.

"Thank you, Mage. You are dismissed." Kegan bowed and left quickly, wanting to see her family as soon as possible.

Inuyasha watched her go then turned to his brother.

"I call dibs on the nitwit." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"He will not set foot within these walls again."

Jericho growled angrily as another of the tall trees fell from his path. Destruction lay around him in his anger and his eyes were clouded with red.

How dare the bitch disobey his orders! He was her alpha and she would respect him! With a savage growl he lashed out and cut for more large trees down then stilled as a dark chuckle met his ears.

Spinning he snarled at the white baboon.

Naraku gave a wicked smile and held his hands up.

"Peace, friend. I have no fight with you." Jericho narrowed his eyes.

"Leave me, before my honor returns, human." He warned but Naraku only chuckled again.

"Ah, but your anger tells different. What if I said I could get you what you wanted and much more?" Jericho drew his sword and crouched however the evil poison worked its magic on his ears.

In a desperate attempt he fought against it. Leaping into the air and swiping furiously at the vile enemy but somehow Naraku dodged with in human speed and watched now from across the clearing.

"My my. Can you not even defeat a little old half-demon like me?" Jericho bared his teeth on the verge of transforming.

"I know what you want and I can give it to you." The black beast stilled cocking his ears, all sense of truth and goodness gone from him.

"Come, let us talk."

Naraku turned and began to stroll away. The inu hesitated for a moment as if something were pulling him the other way but shook his head. There was nothing there.

Jericho padded after the dark hanyou as the forest took on a dark hue foretelling of the darkness enclosed in the devil's deal.


	29. Under the Skin

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Though darkness closed in, Hope seemed to shine through even brighter_

Kegan sighed as she leaned against the hot spring wall. She was clean and warm yet she couldn't seem to relax.

After reporting to Sesshomaru she had gone to see her boys and found them all training. It seemed a lot had changed during the three days they'd been gone. Mizu had come and gone, taking Val and Lee with him. Ryo had quickly joined his brother in training after returning from their short mission which she had readily tagged along with.

However she found herself not enjoying it as she usually did. Her movements had been stiff and almost robotic. An hour of that had her annoyed and angry again to where she retreated to the library where she found Miroku, Kagome, and a few of the lower healers were researching on the children.

Sesshomaru was off somewhere so she couldn't bug him and the children were in lessons. Not wanting to be a bother she left wandered and went to find _something_ useful to do.

Hours of trying found her attempting to relax in the hot springs. Sadly it wasn't working, especially since her heightened sense of hearing was on over drive and the springs were right next to the women's quarters where the three most annoying people in the entire world. Well two actually. The Owl demon wasn't a problem. In fact she was the most tolerable since she didn't screech when she spoke.

Honestly! What had Sesshomaru been thinking?

With a resigned sigh she stood and wrapped a towel around her body, drying her long blonde hair and pulling it up into a high bun with chopsticks. She dried herself normally for once and then wrapped herself in the silk robe she'd been provided.

Making her way to her room she closed the door with a click. It seemed however she was still restless. She growled at herself and stormed to her closet, digging through it with annoyance when she finally found what she was looking for.

If she couldn't relax in the hot springs she would go and practice elsewhere in the cold water.

She pulled off the robe and donned her clothes quickly then walked to the window with a smirk. She took one look behind her then she was gone.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he looked up at the stars. He had escaped the palace grounds earlier in the afternoon before anyone could find him and ring him into something her didn't want to do.

So here he sat, surrounded by nature. He'd found this place a few years back and made his own little paradise.

The back was a cliff face with a perfect view of the citadel but far enough away to where the lights didn't disrupt the stars. The front was his favorite.

The tall cliff face was attuned to the large waterfall that led into a huge pool full of clear water. At the shallow end was an expanse of soft grass almost like a bed. On the far side, the waterfall hid a cave which led out to the cliff he was sitting on.

He had filled the cave like his own private suite with, a bed, desk, and lounge area including a fire place. The cave was reasonably ventilated and extremely dry. It was his own personal haven as far from the palace as he could get without causing panic.

Here he could relax and not worry about the court life.

Leaning back he closed his eyes, reveling in the silence until a soft splash caught his ear.

Turning he spread out his senses and growled when he caught onto the aura. How DARE someone invade his sanctuary.

He stood and quickly navigated through the cave and past the water fall, Intent on scaring whoever it was away.

His eyes glowed and he growled but stopped in mid attack at the scene before him, his entire mind going on hyper drive as he watched.

She stood in the bright moonlight, her arms moving back and forth rhythmically as water curled around her.

Her long blonde hair was at rest around her bare shoulders trailing down her back in gentle waves. For a moment he thought she was naked but noticed the thick white fabric she wore tightly around her chest then traveled down to the other bit that seemed to be almost a tiny pair of pants (shorts). Her entire stomach was open for all to see and what a sight his mind supplied for him.

The entire expanse was tan and toned. The muscles moved tightly together as she turned her torso and moved her arms fluidly through the air controlling the water easily.

Her long legs were toned and spread shoulder width apart keeping her steady as she stood knee deep in the clear water.

Kegan breathed deeply taking in the cool night air around her as the power flowed through her mind and limbs. The control was addicting as well as welcoming exercise for her stressed mind.

She spun the arc in circles then pushed it out into a line and pulled it back in swaying with the waves she created getting lost in the pattern almost until his sent invaded her nose and shivers raced up her spine. The water splashed around her as she spun to face him.

He stood on the rock above her looking down. He looked like a fierce warrior with the pale moonlight and his hard gaze.

Kegan lowered her arms and bowed lowly.

"My Lord…" He growled and she was silent as he stepped down to land in front of her glaring into her eyes.

"You are trespassing, Mage. Leave, now." She raised her eyebrow and stepped further into the water.

"Is that so? Well then. You'll have to catch me first."

The smaller of the two smirked and flipped backward into the water, diving low and coming back up on the other side with a challenging smile.

Sesshomaru stared at her then did something she wasn't expecting. He removed his haori then bent down, taking off his boots. Kegan stared up at him in amusement.

"Are you coming in or are you just gonna strip for yours truly?" She laughed as he gave another growl then jumped into the water not resurfacing so quickly.

Kegan watched the water for any signs of him then yelped as she was pulled under by the ankle. She broke surface again and choked then spun around to see him stroking away.

"Oh no you don't!" She laughed and went after him. Sesshomaru used long languid strokes to stay far away from her when suddenly he was pushed backward by a wave then ambushed as she dunked him beneath the water.

His eyes opened as she looked back at him with a smile. Her hair swirled around them as he continued to float downward, too mesmerized to remember to swim.

With a roll of her eyes she dove for him and laced her fingers through his then pulled him up to the surface. She splashed him lightly.

"You're supposed to breathe, idiot." His golden eyes sparkled with mischief and she shook her head swimming toward the water fall.

Kegan climbed up onto one of the many rocks and lay back panting as he followed her up and watched her.

"Why are you here?" He asked quietly but she heard him and lifted her head with that smile of hers.

"Same reason you are; I needed to get away. I was tense."

The Western Lord raised his eyebrow. What could she possibly be tense about? Just as he was about to voice this opinion her laugh cut through his thoughts.

She was sitting up now watching him with an amused expression on her face, her green eyes sparkling vividly in the moonlight. Her long legs were folded underneath her and she braced herself on one hand looking at him as his look turned into a glare.

"You dare laugh at this…" she laughed again holding her stomach and trying to calm herself before he punished her or something stupid.

"I…I'm…sorry. You just…." She broke into more giggles making him growl lowly but this only increased the sound. Sesshomaru then pulled back and gave her a smirk before unceremoniously pushing her backward into the water.

She resurfaced seconds later, sputtering curses at him.

"Why you spoiled…That was…Oh you are SO dead!" He was taken by surprise as she launched from the water and tackled him backward onto the rock, trying to grab his hands in vain.

The two scrabbled and rolled, almost like young pups, pinning one then the other. Something ignited in the young Lord though as the Mage pushed him and wrestled valiantly.

A familiar voice whispered in his ear.

_Strong._

She flipped him and held him down for a moment until he took control again and she squealed with delight.

_Beautiful._

The voice seemed to grow louder as his eyes met hers nearly getting lost as she struggled to get away from his unusually gentle hold. Finally he found purchase and pinned her legs with his knees and holding her wrists above her head. Her laughter sang in his ears as she continued to resist the hold, her mind still in their game.

Kegan struggled for a moment until she realized how close they were. She could practically feel his breath on her face. A blush appeared and she averted her eyes as he stared down at her intensely.

Sesshomaru tried to hear that voice again when he suddenly realized where it came from. It _was_ him.

Unconsciously he leaned closer to her, taking in her calming scent that was so much like his except lighter and more like spring time than his cool scent of trees and snow.

The Mage froze and her heart began to pound as his nose made contact with hers, rubbing and rooting making its way down her cheek and into her neck. She tensed slightly as his strong hand moved against her stomach and taking her waist.

She was _very_ aware of their proximity especially considering the man was shirtless and her chest felt like it was on fire.

His pale skin looked radiant in the even paler moonlight and she wondered how it looked against her tanned skin. Her mind nearly wandered when his lips came into her view then his eyes. Suddenly both were gone as he pressed his lips to hers making her gasp.

A spark lit between them as she easily gave into the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed and her entire body relaxed as his tongue invaded her mouth. His lips seared against hers as she pushed back just as fiercely. His hand released her arms and they immediately tangled around his neck and into his soft hair both running through it and pulling him closer.

Sesshomaru growled gently and wrapped an arm around her waist lifting her up to sit practically in his lap. Her body was press tightly against him and he could feel her rapid pulse as electricity shot between them.

His free hand never stayed in one place long, exploring every inch of exposed skin as she arched against him a lustful growl emitting from her elegant throat.

Her long legs flexed against him as her hand moved to brace against his taut chest and the other pulled him closer, pulling away to press her own kisses against his neck and collar as he bent against her his nose crooked in her neck.

Sesshomaru lifted slightly and looked into her eyes as her hands framed his face, her thumbs tracing his markings which he nearly purred at. He pushed her down against the ground again and attacked her flesh eagerly, her intoxicating scent filling his nose which had both him and his beast purring in content.

The little female below them hissed as his claws left burning tracks along her flesh, moving up and down as she lifted her back from the ground, her body tensing almost in spasms as his teeth latched onto her earlobe.

Her skin was flushed and her mind was in a cloud of pleasure as his body pressed firmly against hers. Each could feel every plane of the other and the heat between them intensified tenfold. Every muscle was toned and refined to practice moving in rhythm with them as their scents mingled and embraced each other.

The lust was there but neither was interested in sating it, merely exploring was enough as continuously their tongues battled and their fingertips searched and memorized.

Kegan groaned as he touched a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear and licked his neck in response. Sesshomaru smirked against her, his hand trailing to the white fabric of her top and carefully tugging it lower.

Eyes that were closed harshly in pleasure snapped open to reveal startling green irises. Her mind flew at a million miles per minute as she realized just exactly what was taking place.

Her head cleared suddenly and she rolled so quickly Sesshomaru hand no time to stop her as she threw herself away from him.

Golden eyes looked at her in surprise as her chest heaved with erratic breaths. She haphazardly pulled the top firmly back into place and she turned her head away from him. Both shyness and embarrassment coloring her face as she stood with her back to him.

Inside her heart screamed at her to continue their pervious action but she knew better. This wasn't right no matter how it felt and no matter how much she wanted it either.

Taking a deep breath she turned back and looked at him.

"I…We can't do this…" She whispered as he stood. Quickly she took a step back and found herself up against a wall, conveniently. The other was before her in moments, kissing her senseless again. His hand braced against the stone behind her trapping her between a rock and a hard place.

Kegan was hard pressed as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and her knees went weak but she pulled away again and she knew she _had_ to stop.

She bit her lip as her courage seemed to dim but she steeled her resolve.

"Sesshomaru." She said softly touching his face and looking into his enchanting eyes. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers wondering exactly why this woman affected him so.

Her eyes opened as she looked up at him.

"I won't do this. I deserve better." She whispered trying to soften his hard glare.

"Lowering to insults? How kind, Lady." He hissed pulling away. Kegan's eyes widened as he turned his back on her. With a lightning speed she grabbed his arm and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm not insulting you!! Listen to me damn it!!" She ordered as he growled down at her. Her green eyes narrowed at the sound. With a resounding growl she threw her hand out and the rock beneath them separated. Sesshomaru was thrown back in surprise as she glared at him from across the rift then with a sudden leap she knelt before him, acutely in his face.

"Don't walk away from me!!" She hissed as he snarled and shoved her away from him.

"Leave, wench. You are not welcome here." He growled as she pulled herself from the ground to look at him with a fierce anger that nearly rivaled Inuyasha's in his younger days.

"And you are being a spoiled brat! I'm not leaving until you listen to me!" She sprinted forward and pushed him to the ground flipping through the air and landing easily on her feet as he was up and charging toward her. For once she was glad they didn't have their swords or the result would be far more serious.

With practiced ease she jumped over his swipe and turned to face him as he spun and threw a left punch. Kegan tucked and rolled throwing her leg out to knock him off his feet but he was faster nailing her in the back. She didn't scream but jumped up and crouched low ready to fight again.

He came at her like quick silver almost too fast to see but she didn't back down nor did she use her powers. It was too risky and she didn't want to do that to him.

She rolled to the side as his poison came into view. She winced as a splatter of it hit her skin and immediately started burning. The pain could be ignored however as she spun and kicked him hard in the chest but he dodged and grabbed her arm and flipped her hard on the ground. There would be a bruise there by morning she knew but her muscles made her spring back into action this time successfully knocking him off his feet.

She scrambled away but his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle pulling her forward and under him. He took her by surprise and locked their lips together in an angry kiss.

Kegan snarled and pulled away but he would have none of that.

As he had earlier he held her hands above her head and held her still by pinning her legs. He leaned down and drank her in like a drug or the good sake in his study.

She struggled against him but he refused to let up. His lips practically branded her skin as she struggled fruitlessly against him when finally frustration took over.

Sesshomaru pulled back as tears leaked down her cheeks and her shoulders shook. In a graceful arc he swept her up and pulled her hard against his chest.

Kegan didn't bother explaining as she held onto him. Why couldn't things be easy!? Why was everything so hard for them!? Her tears streaked down her cheeks as she cried for that which she couldn't have even though it was right in front of her just within reach. She knew it wasn't the right time and her heart yearned for it.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He had taken hold of his emotions once again and hid them away content to merely hold her in silence. He remembered doing this before many times when they were younger and sighed into her hair as she clung to him.

Her soft voice caressed his ears as she spoke.

"Can't you understand what this is doing to me? I watch you…those…I'm not as strong as you think I am. I can't do this, Sesshomaru. It hurts so badly."

His arms tightened around her as he rested his chin on the crown of her head as she began to relax, her breathing evening out.

He knew she was asleep before she relaxed and sighed. His eyes traveled to the night sky where the stars twinkled above them.

He wished there was some way…no. He wouldn't let her leave him again. She belonged here, beside him and he refused to lose her.

His arms tightened around her as he stood and began the trek back to the palace. He would take her to her room and then he had plans to make.

Kegan opened her eyes groggily and sat up observing where she was. She recognized her room and gave a sigh of relief only until the memories of the night before resurfaced with a vengeance.

She groaned and buried her face in her hands. What was she thinking?! How could she have been so stupid!? She hit her head a few times in both embarrassment and annoyance when pain suddenly shot up her sword arm.

She grit her teeth and held in another groan as her green eyes trailed over the long cut.

It was a far cry from yesterday as the blood had turned a sickly black and the edges were red and swollen. With her other hand she traced the skin wincing as it burned and pulling away quickly. She slipped from the bed and walked quickly to the basin and pitcher that sat on her dresser.

She filled the basin with water heating it then she submerged her entire arm biting her lips at the searing pain. It gave her the outcome she wanted however as after a moment the pain lessened and the skin seemed to go back to its natural tan. She pulled it from the still clear water and grabbed a towel.

Quickly she dried it off then went to dress. She left the room only a moment after headed for the hot springs.

She didn't notice the inky black color that now filled the water basin as she left.

Sesshomaru looked up as the others did when Kegan came through the large doors to the mess hall. All the males stood and waited as she sat down between Rin and Kagome.

Rin smiled happily at her then looked up at her Sesshomaru-sama who nodded but kept his eye on Kegan as she ate and cut up with those around her. Something was off, he could feel it.

They were delayed a few moments longer as the three ladies came in escorted by their maids. This time all of them stood up as they sat down.

Breakfast was somewhat uneventful as all were still half asleep.

The adjourned quickly and Kegan was so caught up in herself she hadn't realized she had come to the dojo.

The familiar clink of swords, which was usually calming to her, grated on her nerves. Ignoring the pain she stepped into the room and walked to the far wall pulling off a bow and a quiver of arrows then headed out to the target area where she spotted Kagome and Rin.

The miko gave her a smile as she positioned little Rin's hands in the right place and instructed her on how to shoot. Kegan smiled back then focused on her own target.

The bow was not her favorite weapon but she knew it was useful in long range. With ease she notched an arrow and took a deep breath then released, the arrow making a satisfying thud into the bull's eye.

She repeated this attempting to put her mind into a lull. After the fifteenth arrow Kegan found herself panting for breath unusually; one because, she wasn't going all that fast and two because she was a demon and had a very high endurance level.

She lowered her bow to her side and observed her surroundings. No one was paying attention to her and nothing seemed out of place. With a shrug she retrieved her arrows then ventured back inside toward the far wall. Around her the generals were drilling and moving in fluid actions.

She walked past each of them then suddenly stopped as a group of two jumped past her. Her vision swam and her weapons dropped to her side as she closed her eyes attempting to stop the swaying vertigo that caught hold.

She breathed out carefully when a firm grip on her arm made her look up. Deep concern was etched in his blue eyes as he held her bow and quiver with one hand and her arm in the other.

"Kegan? Are you alright?" she stared at him for a minute letting his question settle then nodded slowly so she wouldn't get dizzy again. Her body straightened as she smiled and began walking again.

"I'm fine; just a little warm." She left him watching after her quickly not wanting to cause suspicion.

Measured steps brought her to the ball room where Seiko was directing servants either which way as they decorated for the ball that was to take place in two weeks.

The Black haired prince turned and smiled at her.

"Kegan. Is there something I can help you with?" She gave him a smile and shook her head.

"No, just wandering. But…have you heard anything from Jericho?" Seiko hung his head ashamed. Both of the elder princes were upset upon hearing that their brother had abandoned, Kegan and the others on their journey and had yet to return. It was unacceptable.

He shook his head.

"No. My brother has yet to report in. Kegan, I must apologize again for…" She held up her hand.

"No, Seiko. Don't apologize for him. You aren't responsible for his ego. So… what are you doing?" He smiled thankful for the change of subject and motioned toward the many decorations around them.

"I've been ordered by Sesshomaru to decorate for the ball. He didn't want the three ladies to destroy yet _another_ room. Would you like to help?" Kegan raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Another? How many did they take apart while I was gone?" Seiko thought for a moment.

"I think about three; the main foyer, one of the living areas, and the inner garden." Kegan huffed in annoyance.

"I don't get why they can't just act like mature adults. It's not like Sesshomaru wants anything to do with them anyways. I would help but I think I'm probably needed in the garden. I can fix that quicker than anyone, don'tcha think?"

He smiled and shook his head, waving her off.

"Go on. Oh and Kegan?" She stopped and turned to look at him as he spoke.

"He may not want anything to do with _them_ but I know someone he does want something to do with."

Her eyes widened as she blushed and scurried away blocking out his boisterous chuckling. When she made it to the inner garden her mouth dropped open in nothing but surprise.

The entire place was a wreck of dirt and turned over trees. The flowers that had been here were all gone and the grass was non-existent. Any of the beautiful sculptures and fountains had been destroyed in the whirlwind of three angry demonesses.

With a sigh she lifted her arms and pulled the dirt back in its place making it smooth again, not bothering to replace the grass. The trees would never be replaced but she took fallen seeds and planted them, covering them quickly. She did the same by pulling seeds from the grass and the flowers and planting them in planned places. When she was done with that she closed her eyes and extended her mind to the nearest source of water, a river just outside the palace gates.

With careful ease she called it to the garden sprinkling it on the seeds making sure the ground was fully drenched then released the water back into the river. This time she gently coaxed the plants to grow quickly, making shoots of grass appear around her and completely cover the ground then letting the decorative flowers come up as well as the seedling trees she'd planted.

With a deep breath she pulled at their inner core, growing them into medium sized saplings then letting them go.

Stepping back she observed her work with a tired smile. The garden looked much better but she knew it wouldn't be back to its full health for many years.

The Mage moved to leave but felt her strength leave her and her knees hit the ground. She braced herself with her arms and noticed they shook slightly at her weight. A harsh roll of her stomach made her groan and little beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

She waited for a few minutes for the episode to pass but her sword arm gave out suddenly making her cry out in intense pain. Her body curled into itself as sharp jolts went through her body and she convulsed violently.

This continued for a moment until she lay perfectly still breathing heavily. With slow movements she pulled herself to her knees keeping her eyes closed the entire time. It wouldn't do to get dizzy right now.

Raising her arm she called out to the elements and the one that answered her was the wind.

Its' cool breeze made her sigh as it gave momentary relief to her flushed skin. It wrapped around her almost like a blanket as she visualized where she wanted to go. She was lifted from the ground and into the air completely relaxed as she 'flew' to her room.

The wind set her down on the floor carefully through the window and she dismissed it, crawling to her dresser and pulling herself up on shaky knees.

After ten minutes of struggling she finally stood fully and pulled the door open, grabbing a clean dress. The material was light and would keep her from over-heating not to mention the sleeves didn't fit closely to her arms.

The fabric was soft against her skin as she found clean undergarments then slowly made her way to the hot-springs making sure to keep out of sight should someone suspect her ailment.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk as a knock resounded outside the door. He murmured a quick enter and the door opened to reveal four concerned looking faces.

Kagome had a hold on Rin's small hand as she and the child took a seat by the wall and Seiko and Magus bowed lowly. The Western Lord looked at them curiously.

"We…." Magus stopped and looked at Seiko who shook his head and then looked at his friend.

"Have you spoken to the Mage today?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"If something is wrong, hurry up and speak. I haven't the time for stuttering." Sesshomaru growled making the two males jump. That was unusual. From Magus it was normal but not from Seiko. As the two attempted to find themselves Sesshomaru's gaze was diverted to his young ward that'd ventured closer to his person and tugged gently on his sleeve.

"Lady Kegan was not acting right, My Lord. Rin thinks she is sick! Lady Kagome and Rin are worried."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. The Mage had been in perfect conditions the night before during their…ahem…meeting. What could have happened and was she even sick?

The Lord nodded and stood.

"Send a servant to her room and have her brought here to me." He addressed Seiko and Magus who nodded and left quickly as he turned to Kagome.

"Take Rin to her room then go to the healer. Have her make room for the Mage." The miko bowed and took Rin as ordered, the worry in her eyes not escaping the inu's notice.

When he was alone again Sesshomaru walked to his window looking out over the garden below. Memories of the night before washed over him. His skin still seared from her touch and he could still taste her soft lips on his own.

After she had fallen asleep as he held her, he'd carried her to her room and left her there to begin his planning. So far he had a few steps lain out to court her however they could not be put into motion until he met with the council after the ball as well as dismissed the three females now residing in his guest wing.

He growled, remembering the incident with lady Aine this morning. The blasted woman had had the audacity to come into his study unannounced and _attempt_ to seduce him.

After only a few moments the wench had unlawfully touched his person in which resulted in her dismissal immediately. He knew that even now she was sulking in her room still.

He turned and ventured back to his desk and sat down trying to think of a way to allow the union between himself and the Mage.

He couldn't say what he felt between them but he knew his beast couldn't live without her presence. Evermore the infernal personality caved into his mind whimpering about her absence and constantly bugging him to find her. But he would be lying if he said that his own person didn't desire her.

He was constantly reminded of her in everything he saw and her scent was enough to drive him crazy. He wished more than ever his mother was alive to help him. Every time she left his presence his heart nearly broke into a million pieces, being reminded of the rift between them because of his father, sending her to the Mountain Pass then forcing her to flee to Ireland.

With a shudder he opened his eyes and threw himself into his work trying not to think of the woman and worry for her safety even though his subconscious urged him to find her because something was terribly wrong.

Kegan breathed heavily as she soaked in the heated waters. The fumes did nothing for her dizziness but her muscles had relaxed and the throbbing of her arm had stopped for now. She had thoroughly washed herself and was trying in vain to convince her limbs to move at regular pace even though everything she did made her wince.

It felt as though she was being hit with tiny little daggers all at once and the pain was excruciating. Finally she lifted herself and dried her body, carefully slipping into the garments then into her dress.

She had forgotten to bring slippers with her but the cool feel of the marble beneath her feet made her feel slightly better.

The dress made of thin muslin and colored a light sky blue that covered down her legs to her ankles and her arms. The sleeves were long and large, wizard like, coming past her elegant hands. The dress was cut with an empire waist and lined with silver ribbon just below the royal blue fabric that covered her breasts and looped over her arms. The sleeves sat in the middle of her shoulder and trailed down to a square cut neckline that let the breeze cool her heated skin.

She sat down at the vanity and pulled the water from her hair then pulled it back into a half ponytail folding the strands over each other as she tied it with a blue ribbon.

Kegan didn't bother with make-up as she could barely finish her hair without swaying as she stood and made her way to the door.

The air outside in the hall felt much better to her than the stuffy bath as she slipped out and caught the light of the day. Her time in the springs had been longer than she thought but she shrugged it off.

She had just enough time to get a pair of slippers before lunch. The thought of food made her slightly queasy but she pushed it away as she walked into her room, acting as if she was fine.

When the door closed behind her she collapsed on her bed breathing heavily. She told herself it would pass as her vision swam. Keeping still she waited until it was gone then moved to her closet and carefully slipped on a pair of blue slippers. As an after-thought she pulled out another blue ribbon from her jewelry box and fastened it around her neck ignoring the tightening of her chest and breathing. Waving her arm she murmured a quick spell to hide her symptoms, looking all the part of a healthy warrior thought not feeling it and stood up straight with far too much effort.

Taking a deep breath she willed herself to walk to the door and go to the dining hall. She would be fine after some food and maybe a nap.

She had made it just into the foyer as a servant made his way to her bedroom to check on her.

Sesshomaru sat at the end of the table looking at the others around him as they stared at Kegan. The Mage looked normal but they all didn't believe it.

She had not spoken since they'd begun to eat nor had she touched her food.

Even the Owl demon, Lady Shizuka had noticed and was staring at the woman in concern. The other two however were vying for Sesshomaru's attention with vigor.

"My Lord, It is such a lovely day, would you like to…"

"I'm sure your form in sword play is exquisite. I would love to…"

"My Lord…"

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Suddenly and surprisingly Kegan slammed her hands on the table, a tick had formed on her temple. She said nothing and stomped from the room unable to take anymore. Aine and the Kelpie however hadn't taken the hint so it was left for Sango to fix this.

"WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST!?" She yelled. Aine stared at her in quiet contempt as the Kelpie promptly fell out of her chair.

Kagome rose quickly from her seat, followed by Inuyasha, Magus, Seiko, Rin and finally Sesshomaru who gave a nod to the monk and tajiya who now had the situation under control.

Kegan huffed as she stormed through the castle making the servants scatter out of her way. Quickly her strength began to fail her as her spell weakened and her vision blacked in and out. She swayed suddenly unable to breath properly and reaching up to cut the ribbon off her throat. That however wasn't enough as she panted, her ribs pressing against the confines of her dress.

There was no time to do anything as a group of concerned individuals rounded the corner. Kagome saw her first and cried out. Kegan's strength left her completely and her knees buckled sending her body crashing toward the floor.

Time seemed to slow for a moment and she heard a loud scream before she blacked out completely.

"Kegan!!"

I do believe I've just given you a cliff-hanger! Oh how evil of me!! Now, review or I shall not post again!! (Haha! Do you really think I'd leave you hanging like that?)

To ALL of you who have reviewed, I thank you dearly!! You guys have no idea how much you help me!! So keep it up and I hope you liked this post!


	30. For Her

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

He had reached her just before she hit the floor, swinging her up into his arms as the others stopped as they reached him.

Kagome touched her forehead gently and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"She's burning up." He nodded and pushed through them heading to the way to the infirmary.

Misoka looked up as he came in ignoring the cries of her subordinates.

"Suchi, if your stitches have…Oh my!" Her eyes found the woman in his arms and she quickly cleared a bed.

"What happened?" She asked quickly grabbing supplies. The tiger shook his head.

"I don't know. She collapsed in the hall." The healer looked up at him in confusion then spotted the large group of people crowding her door. She narrowed her eyes.

"I can't work with all of you here!! Out! Out!!" she commanded as they scattered Sesshomaru however didn't move as his eyes focused on Kegan. Misoka noticed this and softened her gaze.

"I will do all that I can, Sesshomaru-sama." The Tai locked on her eyes and sent her a mental warning and she nodded. He turned quickly and stationed himself outside where the others were seated, leaning against the wall with worried expressions.

Suchi followed Misoka's orders quickly and checked over Kegan's body. He noticed her breathing was extremely labored and sliced the top of her dress immediately giving her air. He knew she would be pissed later but he didn't much care at the moment.

He did the same with her lengthy sleeve but stopped suddenly on her right arm. Tearing the fabric away his eyes widened as he recognized the putrid smell of poison that laced the black glue that coated her arm.

Her forearm was swollen and red and by the way she winced when he touched it he knew this was the cause.

"Misoka!! Get hot water and sterilize a knife!! Quickly!!" The healer spun and stared at him in confusion as if he were crazy.

"Are you insane? You can't…" She trailed off as her eyes saw the gaping wound. She nodded and quickly did as he said.

Once she had done so Suchi submerged Kegan's entire arm in the water and was thrown backwards by her scream of intense pain. He knew she wasn't awake but the pain would probably make her very aware of what was happening.

Misoka had read his mind as she opened the door to meet the faces of her concerned friends.

Seiko was working on restraining a livid Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as she looked at Magus.

"You, Dragon. We need you." Magus nodded to his brother and followed her inside shutting the door behind him before anyone could see anything.

"We need you to hold her down while we treat her arm. It's infected badly and if we don't act soon she will lose it." Magus nodded and situated himself beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body and looping his legs over hers then running his fingers through her hair that had come undone in her first fit.

He nodded as Suchi looked at him then began again, slicing her arm open from the top of the cut to the bottom. Misoka had pulled out an empty basin and positioned it under her arm, to catch the blood that seeped from the wound.

As the cool blade touched her skin Kegan's body reacted violently again but Magus held her still as she cried out and thrashed.

"Easy Kegan. Be still now…" He murmured still running his hand through her blonde hair as he watched the liquid run down her arm and into the bowl turning into thick black goo.

Misoka and Suchi continued cutting open her arm until only red blood ran down her wrist however every time blood appeared it was replaced with more black goo.

Magus lost track of time as he held onto his friend. Her body convulsed violently throughout the entire process and he continued to hold her close, shutting out the howls that were coming from outside the door.

Suchi slid down the wall tiredly, the blade, now coated in the black poison clattered to the floor beside him. They had drained her arm for at least two hours when finally Misoka had stopped and drenched the arm in scalding water sending Kegan into another fit.

They had worked on restraining her for another hour because it seemed the poison was now in her bloodstream. Though the wound was now clean and wrapped, Kegan had not awoke.

Her body had soon after broken into fever and she had thrown up many times. Magus was sitting beside her now, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth as Misoka commissioned more blankets and wrapped them firmly around the woman.

Shakily the tiger stood and ventured out into the hall where practically the entire castle stood waiting for news.

He was astounded that there were so many that Kegan had affected. Earlier he had learned that Ryo had sent a few messengers out to where armies and the others were, alerting their allies of Kegan's distress. Mizu, Lee, Val, Kouga, and Ayame had wanted to come immediately but along with the message had come orders to stay put until they could give more information.

All the servants bowed to him as the entirety of the soldiers saluted him. He turned and faced his closest friends. His eyebrow raised when he saw Lady Shizuka among the people present.

Her eyes met his for a moment and he blushed and looked away. Now was _not_ the time.

Finally he met Seiko and Sesshomaru's concerned gazes. Beside the Western Lord stood Rin who was holding tightly to his sleeve with the young Kitsune holding her hand.

"Lady Kegan has been poisoned." Whispers traveled quickly and he waited until all was quiet.

"The healers have identified the poison as serpent based but as to what kind they don't know. We've sterilized the wound but her conditioned has not gotten any better. She's sleeping now but without an antidote there is not much we know to do."

The crowd seemed to gain another ten pounds of worry as he looked around and found the monk coming closer to him. Miroku looked up at the tiger youkai carefully.

"I believe I know what kind of snake wounded her. When we were completing our mission, Lady Kegan I stayed behind to delay an attack on the sick children and the others so they could escape. We defeated the foe easily but apparently with more injuries than I knew. I believe she called it a basilisk."

All the youki in the room stood at attention as the gravity of this report settled on them. A basilisk was deadly and there was almost nothing to prevent death unless treated immediately.

Suchi nodded and beckoned the monk back with him.

"Misoka." The healer looked up as Suchi and Miroku came in.

"We know what's done this." The healer nodded as Miroku took a deep breath.

"A basilisk." Misoka's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

"We have no cure for…" Suchi stopped her before she could finish.

"We must try everything Misoka. Lady Kegan…" He trailed off as she nodded quickly and understood.

"I will do my best. In the mean time, I suggest you clear the hall. There is a palace to run and there is not much anyone can do yet." Suchi gave a quick incline and took Miroku out with him following her orders.

All left in a cloud of sorrow. Suchi addressed the others keeping Kagome and Miroku with him.

"Seiko, you should keep Sesshomaru occupied. Ryo, get Inuyasha out of here as well and take the children. We will do whatever we can."

Seiko watched helplessly as his friend paced the floor of his study, going back and forth and back and forth. He had been at it for an hour when suddenly he moved to the bookshelves behind his desk and pulled out at least five books and threw them on his desk rummaging through each and everyone until he found a map then pulled out a scroll long forgotten in the back of one of them.

Seiko observed the scroll and realized it was a contract and directions to the map Sesshomaru was now looking through. After a few minutes Sesshomaru tore a page from the book and picked up the scroll, racing out of his study and to the library nearly too fast for Seiko to follow. When they both reached the room, Sesshomaru turned to the Eastern Lord and growled out.

"Go get as many as you can find and bring them here. We need to find a map of the Southern Mountains. Quickly."

Seiko did so and within moments all of their little family was searching including the children, for a place that was not supposed to exist.

Down in the infirmary Misoka whipped her brow as Magus stood after holding Kegan down from her most recent fit. They had administered as much medicine as they could think of but nothing seemed to be working. The dragon looked at the healer and sighed.

"Is there nothing else?" She shook her head dejectedly.

"I'm afraid we m may lose her." Magus narrowed his eyes though then looked at Miroku and Kagome who were just as exhausted. Both had extended their powers and attempted to purify as much of the poison from Kegan's body and had succeeded to an extent but it was not enough.

If they didn't find something soon, Kegan would die.

Jericho howled in fury as he unleashed his powers over the hanyou who merely smiled at him.

"She was not to be harmed!!!" He snarled as he looked at the mirror the little girl all clothed in white held. Naraku held up his hands to calm him.

"And she will not be. Soon I will fix our problem. You must trust me, Prince Jericho. The girl _will_ live. But first we must bring her to our side and she will only listen if she is too weak to resist!"

At this the black haired inu paused and turned back to the mirror as the female screamed out. The sound hit him hard and he clenched his fists to keep from going and bringing her here now. Her pain was his own. His beast cried out in anger as he ignored it, the blackness of his heart increasing ten-fold.

He would have her and when he did she would see him as her savior. Behind him Naraku smiled cruelly.

Magus slid down into the chair across from Kegan's bed. It had been three days and it seemed her condition was only worsening. Her fever had risen and Misoka had been forced to bathe her in freezing water to try to bring the temperature down all while Kegan remained comatose.

Her arm was wrapped tightly in cloth that had been soaked in ointment and they had redressed her in one of the night dresses she'd brought back from Ireland. Magus knew she preferred them over kimonos which were easier to get tangled in.

The entire palace had been subdued, well except for two _very_ annoying princesses whom had been locked in their rooms since Kegan's collapse. Surprisingly, Lady Shizuka had taken it upon herself to keep the castle in order in Kegan's place. She had organized the servants quite well and had even helped Misoka in the infirmary sometimes.

Somehow she had spoken to Sesshomaru and taken herself out of the running for Lady of the West but asked to stay. Magus suspected this had something to do with a certain tiger demon but he couldn't be sure and he was far more concerned with the health of his companion.

The others had been scarce, holing themselves up in the library but Magus had not bothered to ask why. He stared at the blonde little mage with unimagined worry. She couldn't die.

The kingdom wouldn't survive.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he heard the insistent knocking on his door. After a good eight hours of sleep he was well rested and ready to begin his search again however the excited look on Ryo's face as he opened the door told him they were through searching.

"We've found it."

Magus stared at his brother as he nearly jumped around in happiness as Misoka wrapped Kegan in thick blankets after putting her in a thick robe.

The castle had gained back its activity as news of their most recent discovery spread. Sesshomaru was on his way now. The others had gathered down in the lower courtyard as Magus carried the precious cargo in his arms down and through the palace.

Servants lined each side of every hallway, each bowing lowly as possible to show their great respect for the Lady he carried.

Sesshomaru was waiting as the dragon stopped before him. With a gentleness unknown to him, Sesshomaru lifted Kegan from the arms of the other man and pulled her closer than was necessary but no one stopped him.

Magus's eyes met his eyes and he gave him a curt nod.

"Expect us back within a week." Magus bowed and stepped back as Sesshomaru's cloud appeared beneath is feet and he rose high into the air holding the fragile form of one so incredibly important to each and every person below.

Sesshomaru readjusted his grip on Kegan as he flew into the night. At this rate they should arrive at dawn.

He pressed his palm to her forehead and felt her shiver. His arms tightened and the large white pelt he kept over his shoulder wrapped tightly around her lending its warmth.

She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. His brow creased in worry. He knew by her pale color the poison was still in her and if he didn't hurry she wouldn't recover. This thought alone kept him going throughout the night without rest.

The dark sky thundered to its content as the Taiyouki raced toward his destination. He had no time to waste and beyond all measure he pushed himself to his furthest limits as the rain poured down around them and the thunder and lightning crashed.

The old woman stood out on the porch of the inner structure watching the skies with interest. She could feel the change in the air and she knew something was coming.

Her hands were tingling with her power and she knew something was coming and it was up to her to fix whatever it was that came her way. Behind her she heard a servant clear their throat.

"Yes?" Her voice was clear even with her age. She knew the servant was bowing before coming forward. The smell of rain hit her nose and she knew he was coming with urgent messages.

"We have found two youkai at the gates. One is a male the other a female. The female is badly injured and suffering of what we do not know." The woman nodded and stood. This was what she had been waiting for.

"Be quick and bring them here. They shall have adjoining rooms."

The servant was gone and soon her instructions were formed out and the large castle was alight with movement.

Sesshomaru groaned as he opened his eyes, the sound of pouring rain just outside his window.

Wait…window? He sat up ignoring the achy feeling his body gave when he did and observed the room.

He was surrounded by paper screens and sliding doors. The room was barren as far as a bed, dresser and a table with a water basin. It was large however, and the large window beside him gave a view of a beautiful garden looking drenched right about now.

He also found he was in warm clothes and his hair had been cleaned and braided as he slept. He threw his legs over the side of the soft bed and stood, seeing his swords and armor by the door. He raised his eyebrow. Where exactly where was he and more importantly where was Kegan?

With a silence only he knew he opened the door and followed his nose surprised to find himself only moving to the next room over. The door slid open easily and he stepped in, his eyes immediately going to her form sleeping on the bed.

For some odd reason he felt his nerves calm suddenly as her scent filled his nose and her steady heart beat caught his ears. For the past four days such a thing was unheard of as she had been so ill.

A throat cleared beside the bed and he looked over at the old woman seated beside her. The lady looked regal even in her age and her eyes were kind and wise and her smile was broad and all encompassing.

"Good morning My Lord. She said quietly." Sesshomaru stared at her immediately pulling up his mask.

"Who are you woman?" His tone was grave and threatened punishment if the Mage was harmed. The woman smiled and laughed.

"Peace, Young Lord. I am here to only help. My name is Surabi and this is my home. You were looking for me correct?"

The Western Lord nodded and came closer, kneeling beside Kegan's side. Surabi smiled knowingly as his hand moved over to the younger girl's and his eyes filled with worry. She was old but she knew love when she saw it.

"Have you the cure she needs?" The old healer smirked and nodded standing.

"Yes. It will take a few days and it will be painful but she will live. A minute longer and I would not have been able to help her. Are you hungry?"

Sesshomaru nodded ignoring her as she left the room and not noticing that the rest of the large house was overly quiet and seemed to be empty despite its size. His eyes were only for the green eyed mage in front of him.

Kegan felt as if she were falling. Her heart beat rapidly and her entire body hurt and burned making her scream out in pain. What was this horrible sickness?

Up ahead she saw a small plume of light and desperately clawed her way toward it. She had to get away but the darkness pulled at her shoulders and arms making her movements slow and easily tiring.

She attempted to call out but no sound came and she panicked. Her body jerked and writhed as moments passed when suddenly a gentle calm over came her. It was as if water were breaking over the shore.

She knew that feeling and held onto it trying to pull to the surface.

'Magus!' She screamed silently but no one answered. Another bout of pain hit her and she screamed and cried out but no one heard her.

Soon the pain was so excruciating she lost track of time and her mind wandered and moved to a place she couldn't feel anything.

It was as if she were sleeping when her eyes opened to nothing but green and the sweet smell of Ireland.

Her eyes took in the large meadow and focused on the mansion that was growing closer and closer. Within moments she was standing amidst the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen.

Orchids surrounded her with gorgeous lilies of every different color. Ivy grew on the walls and around a large tree that shaded over an intricate bird bath. Just across the way she saw a white awning that had roses climbing on its posts and all over the roof.

A gentle hum caught her ears and she walked forward to suddenly recognize a woman sitting inside the gazebo sewing as a tall man leaned on the railing behind her. Both were older than her she knew.

The Lady had the features of a royal with ice blue eyes and sweeping black hair. She wore a blue silk dress that made her pretty eyes pop and her long limbs even more elegant than they already wore.

On her head was a thin band of sliver, holding back only one layer of her thick hair. She had no make-up on and her face held a glow to it as if she were expecting. A quick sniff made Kegan realize that she was when her eyes turned to the male.

He stood relaxed against the railing, watching two butterflies flutter around each other.

He was dressed in what she recognized as the Western Lands old uniforms. His hair was pulled up in a high pony tail on top of his head, the tail handing over his shoulder.

He wore a plain black kamisode with black hakamas. The cuffs were a forest green as were pads on his lower legs. His sword was at his side ready to be drawn but a blue clothe was tied around the handle indicating the colors of his lady.

His golden eyes flicked back and forth in amusement at the two bugs, occasionally leaning slightly back to touch the female. The love between them was so tangible Kegan was struck speechless. She knew both would die for each other and understood that they had.

With sudden clarity Kegan knew them and she felt tears cloud her vision and a lump formed in her throat.

Pain wracked her chest as she fell to the ground. Her hands clenched in the ground as she sobbed, her usually bound hair falling around her like a curtain. She heard a soft voice from the gazebo call out a name but her mind paid no mind as she tried to stop crying.

Suddenly she felt herself being picked up by two very strong arms and pulled close to a warm chest. Her green eyes opened to see the man carrying her with a slight and knowing smile on his face taking her to where his mate sat and positioning her between them.

Kegan was overwhelmed. She had no idea how to react to this so the tears continued to fall but the man didn't release her for a moment until she was finished.

She felt as if she was a little girl again and his scent comforted her. It was strong and steady, like the roots of an oak tree with a slight tinge of peppermint.

Finally she looked up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Father…" she murmured and his smile widened and his hold tightened.

"But how…." Beside her the woman ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"You've grown beautifully, little one." Green eyes stared in confusion.

"I don't understand how…" Ichiro released her.

"You needed us and we have a message for you."

The Mage stared in wonder at her parents.

Kasumi pulled her daughter into a hug.

"We were given this one chance to see you again and warn you but let us speak first. There are so many things we have missed."

Kegan was filled with so much happiness and confusion at the moment all she could do was nod.

And so it was that Kegan was allowed this one time to speak with her long dead parents. She learned many things, laughed and cried with them, tried on dresses with her mother, trained with her father. She was given so much in this small amount of time, by the end of the day she noticed how much fainter they were and the sadder they seemed to get.

It was waning twilight as the three once again sat beneath the gazebo once more. Kegan rested on her father's shoulder and held her mother's hand tight as they spoke in soft tones.

"We were so sad to leave you."

"I know. But it has made me stronger." Ichiro nodded kissing her forehead.

"It is almost time." Kegan held closer almost pleading.

"Please, stay…" Kasumi chuckled.

"We cannot and in our happiness to be with you we nearly forgot to warn you." At this Kegan stilled. Her mind had returned to the life she lived in the real world.

"Listen closely daughter." Ichiro said his tone serious and demanding.

"Soon you will be faced with a great challenge. You must not give into the ties you have made. Be strong and know the right path. There are many who would see you fall but you must hold strong, there are others who will depend on you." She nodded as he stood and looked into her eyes. She knew this was the last time she would see him ever again.

"I am so proud of you my little orchid. Never doubt that. I love you." He kissed her forehead and turned then she was left alone with her mother who smiled softly.

"I believe you know what I have to say." Kegan blushed. The entire day Kasumi had been divulging information on her heart and what she truly desired.

"Yes." The blue eyed woman smiled and stood.

"Then you know that it will not be easy." Kegan nodded watching as Kasumi stepped further away.

"Don't give up hope. As your father said, you must not give in. He loves you, Kegan and the boy may be prideful but he knows a good thing when he sees it. Remember, nothing is more powerful than love. Not kings or warriors. Nothing. Do not forget."

Kegan watched as her mother faded with a contented smile on her face but the happy feeling did not last as the once bright world was stripped from her as well as the scream from her throat as pain tore into her but this time the waves couldn't sate the pain. She cried out in intense pain as her arm lit like fire. She tore at it but nothing happened as she was resolved into a sobbing mess. She wanted to let go. Just release all that she could feel. Surely death was better than this.

A small whispered however kept her from giving in.

'_Be strong, little one.'_

That alone kept her heart beating.

Surabi rubbed Kegan's neck gently as she pressed the wooden bowl to her lips.

"That's a girl. Just a bit more and you can rest. There we go." She pulled back and Sesshomaru laid the girl back down covering her up then looking at the old woman.

Surabi's back was turned but she knew he was watching.

"Is there something you needed, Sesshomaru-sama?" The Tai narrowed his eyes but said nothing as she sighed.

"She will be fine. I give you my word." She found quickly this was the wrong thing to say as a growl came from his throat.

"What is the word of a human to me?" He snarled but Surabi only chuckled.

"I am her only hope, Sesshomaru. I have the only cure." His golden eyes did not let up but he nodded. He may not like it but the old woman was correct. And there was no way he would lose Kegan if he could help it.

He turned back to look at the sleeping mage with a sigh. If she didn't wake up soon…

Suchi leaned heavily against the wall in Sesshomaru's study. Outside the storm raged angrily as the council just below decided on certain fates.

Seiko was down there delegating the wants of the palace and the people but there wasn't much they were listening too.

The council was outraged at Sesshomaru's absence. Why wasn't the Western Lord here to choose his mate and lead his army? The tiger groaned as he thought of the two females left.

The Kelpie, Jacqueline, was annoying to a fault and added on to the spoiled Aine. Both of them acted as if they were already Queen, torturing the servants, controlling the staff, primping, screaming, ordering; it never ended and the entire castle was getting pretty touchy.

Luckily, Shizuka was good at keeping control. The woman had single handedly separated the two, organized rooms for the entire council and visiting dignitaries as well as the menu for the next two weeks in one day.

She was amazing and she was still working. A knock on the door made him look up as a servant came in with a tray of food. He bowed and left it as Suchi nodded.

Even from across the room he could smell Shizuka's scent. He sighed and took some of the tea as her scent washed over him, calming his senses like no other.

Since the day she had come he had felt some sort of attraction to her but he hadn't pursued it in light of her running to be Sesshomaru's mate. That however was void since she had dropped from the 'race'. Now he wanted to act but he wasn't so sure what to do.

He slumped against the wall holding tight to his cup. Where was Kegan when he needed her?

Jericho panted heavily as he ran across the sky, leading a horde of Naraku's newest demons. They had pinpointed Sesshomaru's location and he knew where ever Sesshomaru was, Kegan would be.

He smirked, knowing he had the ante-dote to save her. He would be her new hero, after he took care of Sesshomaru of course.

With a renewed excitement he shot forward all the more eager to get there to his love's side.

Sesshomaru held Kegan down as she writhed in pain. Apparently the medicine was working very well since she was in more pain than she had before.

Surabi bustled around making some sort of liquid.

"Hold her still for a few more minutes. I'll have that drought ready by then."

He didn't bother to answer as it took all his concentration to subdue Kegan's haywire youki. The infection was weakening but the pain had not stopped since late last night. Sesshomaru himself was exhausted but he could only imagine how bad it was for Kegan.

She jerked wildly in his hold her throat attempting to expel loud screams but nothing sounded.

Curiously his beast was mooning and whimpering as it stretched and tried to calm her raging spirit. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his chest expand and a soft purr emitted from his throat as he pulled her form against him, anchoring her head beneath his neck and her smaller body against his, back against chest.

For a moment she spazmed then slowly stilled, her chest rising and falling softly as Surabi came to their side with a small smile on her face.

"Well done. I had hoped as her mate you would have figured it out sooner." Sesshomaru stared at her.

"We are not…" She had turned however and shook her head with a wink.

"But what do I know, eh? I'm just an old woman."

Kegan uncurled from her position in the darkness as warmth filled her. She felt comfortable and safe as the presence spread over her and calmed her burning wounds. She was so tired.

Her body felt as if it had been pulled and stretched and beaten ten times over. Softly she lay down and closed her eyes. Perhaps if she could just sleep; yes; surely she would be okay to rest for a bit. It wouldn't hurt and whatever…

Her green eyes closed heavily and she fell into a deep sleep. Maybe the pain had finally stopped.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings. His nose was pressed into a sweet smelling gold…He pulled back and looked down at the small form laying in his arms. She looked so peaceful and calm; something that had been scarce this past week.

He yawned and pulled her closer, content to just lie there with her. His mind was at ease and for once the Little Mage was still and at rest.

Behind him a vaguely heard Surabi come in and give Kegan some more medicine and leave. Shaking the thoughts he sighed and closed his eyes. He would wonder about that later. Right now all he wanted was sleep.

Surabi smiled as she blew out the lamp and left the room. Haruno had been right. The two were destined for each other. She only hoped she could help them along before the black inu got here. Kami only knew the consequences of his actions would bring.


	31. Heart Beats Part 1

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

The heat was gone and replaced with a fuzzy feeling and sense of relaxation.

Green eyes were heavy with sleep and exhaustion. There was no more pain that she could feel though all perception of pain or pleasure had been gone for hours. As far as she was concerned nothing mattered and the darkness she now sat in was her new home. Though it was dreary it was better than that hell she'd already experienced.

Slowly she adjusted her senses and was suddenly aware of a heavy weight against her side and the strong scent of mountain snow and fresh pine.

Her breathing quickened and her nose was filled with that familiar scent to which she clung to upon realizing that light was filtering through the window on her left side. Was that truly light or was she so tired her mind was play tricks on her again?

Her eyelids fluttered as she took in a deep breath, holding in a sob. It couldn't be. She was…

Her head turned and she met now open golden eyes. She didn't notice how close they were only the amount of tension that released as he looked at her and the joy she felt as she looked at him.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered softly, her throat soar and dry from disuse, just before he pushed up slightly, his hand curling around the back of her neck and pulling her down to his chest as his other arm wrapped tightly around her as if she would slip away.

His nose buried in her sweet smelling hair, now free from that sickly smell of disease and pain. His cheek rested on her forehead, telling him her fever was gone.

"Is this real?" He spoke so softly he didn't expect an answer when he got one.

"Of course it's real you silly pup. Why wouldn't it be?" Surabi smirked as she walked in, holding a tray of food and medicine.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and her growled, pulling Kegan closer to his person if possible almost as if Surabi would take her away. The old woman however was unaffected.

"Now stop that. Help me sit her up. She needs food and she has to finish this round of medicine or she'll laps back into a coma; one I won't be able to cure."

Grudgingly the taiyoukai did so but didn't relinquish his hold on her hand which he could feel she appreciated.

"I assume you want to know what has happened?" Surabi asked, preparing the medicine and a cup of tea at the same time. Kegan nodded, still attempting to get her vocal chords to form more than just _his_ name.

She scolded herself inwardly for acting like such a pup but it seemed said person wasn't listening as Sesshomaru was having no issue with it.

Kegan looked at the old woman wearily, taking her cues from the man beside her as she was handed a steaming cup of mint tea and a small tablet.

"Swallow that then drink the tea. The medicine will help you recover better and fight off the poison. The tea is just tea but it will probably help your throat."

The Mage nodded doing so and draining the cup quickly.

"H…How…did I…get here?" She cleared her throat, swallowing heavily as Surabi poured her more tea.

"Sesshomaru-sama brought you here. Three or was it four days ago." Green eyes widened. That long!

"I…" Sesshomaru's hand tightened around hers as the old woman smiled knowingly.

"You were very sick. From what I was told, you were comatose for three days before you were brought here. Basilisks are very dangerous creatures. The cure is very hard to come by. You're very lucky your young man was so determined to get you help."

Kegan made to correct her but Surabi had already turned and walked toward the door only to stop.

"I suppose you'll both want to wash up?" She didn't give them time to respond as she continued.

"Sesshomaru, you should be able to find it easily, ne?"

She was gone before he could snarl at her insinuation. Kegan looked at him slightly confused making him sigh and explain.

"She believes we are mated." He watched in amusement as it dawned on her and a dark blush colored her cheeks. He could feel his beast's contentment in this and the excitement that raced through his veins at the thought of such. This of course was unusual. Since when had the Mage ever become…but he wouldn't delude himself.

Kegan was as much a part of his life as he was hers. It was a simple fact that she belonged with him but what she meant to him he couldn't quite discern.

He was brought from his musings when she shifted and her legs began to slide over the bed. His hand shot out to grab her stopping such movements.

"What are you doing, Mage?" Kegan raised her eyebrow.

"Bath." She said hoarsely. Removing his grip she made to stand up beside him yet her muscles had different plans. Just as she'd straightened they buckled and she was sent tumbling into Sesshomaru's lap. Looking up she could practically see the laughter in his eyes.

With a glare she shoved away from him.

"Don't laugh at me! I…" She tried again but he did what he'd done earlier except this time he lifted her up into his arms, hers being thrown around his neck for fear of falling.

"I will carry you."

Kegan said nothing but lowered her head, attempting to hide the blush that took resident on her cheeks again but Sesshomaru noticed it all the same. He smirked, his hold tightening slightly as they walked.

As told he followed his nose and it led them to a fairly large bathing room. Big enough for them to be separated or so Kegan thought at least. In Sesshomaru's mind there was no way in hell he was leaving her alone. Especially in the state she was in.

Gently he set her down on the edge of the spring and removed his top kimono then went onto his kiiosode. He turned back to her and she spun caught looking, giving him something to smirk about.

"It is nothing you haven't seen before, Mage." He said quietly. Another blush came full force and Kegan wondered if it was to remain there permanently.

"Even so. Surabi thought we were…and we're…What the heck are you doing?!" she screeched as she pushed his hands away from the shoulders of her dress. He rolled his eyes and sat back on his heels.

"Do you wish to take a bath in your dress?" Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head.

"No, but I can undress myself." '_I think.'_ His eyebrow rose slightly but he turned and gave her the privacy she wanted.

He tried to hide the amusement as she struggled for a minute. With a roll of his eyes he turned and crouched behind her and began untying the ribbons on the back. She squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away again but he growled lowly next to her ear. In response she stiffened and let him continue until the dress pooled around her waist.

He turned around again, resisting to peak as she pushed out of the fabric then slid into the water with a slight splash.

Again he turned and looked for her spotting her by a rock on the other side of the pool, only then taking his hakamas off then slipping in after her.

Kegan's heart pounded in her chest, her hormones drowning her senses as he came closer. She had to relax. If she didn't this wouldn't end well.

Sesshomaru reached out and ran a claw along her bare shoulder, remembering the other night when he came upon her practicing. She shivered under his touch and shied away.

"Kegan…"

She turned her head to look at him. Her green eyes were clouded over and her cheeks were slightly flushed as she turned to face him, her entire body from chest down still submerged in the water.

"I won't lead you on if you're not serious about this. I know you well enough to gauge when you're serious or not."

His eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, closer to her but she didn't move.

"I want this but not at the cost of being hurt again." She practically whispered. He moved again and this time she looked down, letting the embarrassment color her cheeks. It was not normal for women to be forward with their wants and needs but then again Kegan wasn't normal.

It didn't stop her from being nervous though. She knew that she could never love anyone else as much as she loved Sesshomaru but if he didn't want her she wouldn't press him.

Calling on every bit of bravery she had she lifted her green eyes to his and stepped back with a startled gasp.

Sesshomaru stared down at the little mage heatedly moving closer and pinning her against the edge of the spring even without touching her.

Kegan had to lift her chin higher to see into his eyes but the look there was unmistakable.

"I…" he hesitated, one hand lowering to touch her cheek and lowering to her neck then stopping, his thumb tracing small circles at the juncture of her neck and shoulders.

Kegan shivered and leaned into the touch, well aware of what would be there if…

Her eyes snapped open as a soft rumble went through his chest and she noticed how close he had become, pressing her body against his gently and almost protectively.

His forehead pressed against hers, their breath mingling.

Kegan bit her lip ready to give in but she had to be sure.

"Sesshomaru…you have to tell me. Please, please, tell me." She whispered

"Muirnin, please." Her hand rose to caress his face, pulling his eyes to her. She could tell he had something to say but his mouth didn't move and no sound came from his throat.

Fighting back tears she slid away from him and slowly moved to the other end of the spring wanting to hide her tears.

Behind her she heard him leave the water and the snap of the door of the spring. It was only then she let her feelings show, burying them in the hot water.

* * *

The tall youkai sat atop the balcony he had escaped to after leaving Kegan in the hot springs.

He ran a hand through his long hair giving a long sigh as the cool mountain air pressed against him. He took in the dark night sky willing it to open up and pour down the rain it had been these past few days but nature had no fear of him.

/his mind moved quickly back to the beautiful woman in the baths. Carefully he went over their relationship examining it from every possible angle and coming up with the same answer every single time as he had many, many times before.

One, he'd known her since childhood and since then they'd both been connected somewhat as companions. Two, she was strong; could compete with him on any level whether it be physical, mental, the list went on and on.

The third reason was where it became more complicated so in order to keep his mind less agitated he went over her physical attributes first.

He knew her; nearly like the back of his hand. Her skin was soft and delicate to the touch yet not flabby and weak. Underneath that tanned perfection was toned muscle, worked to definition with swords and martial arts.

However, she was not so tough as to be too manly. The woman knew how to draw the eye. Merely the way she walked drove him crazy. She was confident yet genteel, her walk signifying control and grace. She had a wild nature but was good at keeping it subdued.

She was agile like a cat, moving with deadly grace when she fought and defended those she loved and cared for. Her stamina was adequate to his own, and her determination was a surprise one did not often find in a woman.

The Mage carried herself with dignity, having earned her place in society all on her own. His thoughts strayed from the 'physical' to the more carnal which made even the Great Sesshomaru blush.

Before he went too far he halted and thought over her and their relationship in general.

He found himself jealous when other males were around her including his younger brother and the monk who had no interest in her save friendship. A certain black haired prince came to mind and he snarled out loud at the thought of the woman being even remotely tied to him.

On further evaluation he discovered he enjoyed her laughter and her smiles. They brought him pleasure and he knew at times he had had to hide his own smile from her. She affected him in a way no one else could and though slightly alarming he found he was not against the sensations.

Her scent was addicting like a drug and he often craved it when he was stressed. These past few days spent with her were evidence of that. He also found that her tears distressed him greatly. Even now he longed to go comfort her as he knew what he had caused in the bath house.

She was something precious to him much like Rin and Inuyasha's miko except infinitely more. The thought of losing her made him both angry and highly depressed.

He enjoyed the way she pouted and glared when she was angry about something but he particularly adored the way she blushed. The way her cheeks reddened ever so slightly made him want to smirk.

He liked the way she looked when she was thinking and when she was just there. She was good at that he surmised. She didn't mind being ignored though not many could do so when she was around. Like a force of nature she soothed and stirred making trouble as quickly as she rectified it.

"You should tell her how you feel."

He nearly jumped at the low voice behind him. Turning slightly he spied Surabi standing on the shingles watching him carefully.

"Leave, wench." He growled in no mood to deal with the woman. Unlike most though, Surabi was not afraid of his tone and if need be she could defend herself very easily against the pup.

"Do not think I cannot see the connection between you both. It is nearly tangible if you have not already noticed as well as mutual."

He scowled choosing to ignore her only making her come closer and take a seat beside him.

"Is it so hard to be true to yourself, Sesshomaru? Or better yet true to yourself?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked back up to the stars.

"This Sesshomaru is always true. Words of deception are naught but a waste of time." Beside her the woman chuckled as if she knew a deep secret he did not.

"You still have much to learn. Let me tell you something and I want you to listen very closely."

Surabi turned and faced him head on, all teasing gone from her voice.

"All your life you have been taught that emotion was weak and that the heart was weak. You were to rely on your skills and your intelligence, yet here you are sitting on a roof top away from a woman who loves you. Just where exactly has your head gotten you boy?

I will not tell you your head is wrong and your heart is always right but not everything can be figured out Sesshomaru and not everything that it logic is logical. Your heart is just as smart as your brain and sometimes they work apart and sometimes they work together. Right now, you need to listen to them both and follow it because if you don't you could make the same mistake your father did."

Sesshomaru was quick as he took a swipe at her but she was not where she had been a moment ago. From below him he heard an amused laughter and looked down only to pull back in surprise and confusion.

In a spanned second he had thought he had seen…no. She was long dead and could not….then it was gone as quickly as it had come and he was staring down at a highly amused Surabi.

"Try it. What could it hurt?"

He watched until she was gone then returned his gaze to the stars with a narrowed glare. Most would have believed him crazy had they heard his warning growl and the few words of warning he spoke to a meddlesome spirit he knew was there even if he could not see her.

The presence however was unimpressed, already thinking up new ways to pursue its newest plan.

* * *

Muirnin means Darling in Irish.

Okay so this isn't the full chapter but I'm having some serious issues with the entirety of it. Goodness knows who much trouble I had with the 'ahem' bath scene. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think while I try to get these characters to do what I want!

Who knew they would be soooo stubborn?!


	32. Heart Beats Part 2

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

Kegan opened her eyes sleepily as the doors to the hot-springs opened softly, someone coming in and depositing clothes then coming to stand in front of her.

With a start she realized she'd fallen asleep in the warm water and blushed, her eyes rising to take in her visitor.

She recognized Surabi and smiled slightly as a hand was offered to her. She took it and stood slowly her limbs shaking heavily. Looking up at the older woman she stared slightly feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. What was it about this woman that made her so comfortable to be around?

Ignoring this for the time being she moved her tired legs, pushing herself toward the door but Surabi stopped her with a careful tug.

"Take your time. He's a bit busy right now." Green eyes nodded sadly ignoring the twinge of hurt that clenched her heart.

The two women made their way slowly as Surabi helped Kegan dry off and dress then took her back to her room where a tray of hot food awaited her.

"I suspect that this won't be enough until you can be outside in the elements but it will have to do for now."

Kegan nodded immediately starting to inhale the food until she was too full to eat any more. Pushing the tray away from her the young mage took this time to look at the healer carefully.

"I…Who are you exactly?" The old woman laughed from her chair.

"Isn't that the question everyone asks?" Kegan shrugged leaning back into the bed and pillows but still sitting to where she could see the woman. There was something odd about her and she wanted to be aware of it very soon before she set upon by unwanted surprises.

She had a weird aura about her like she was hiding something which Kegan didn't appreciate in her weakened state.

A growl ripped from her throat in a warning as Surabi stood too quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one. If I had wanted to do that I would have left you and the boy outside to survive the weather."

Green eyes regarded the older one carefully.

"Then why didn't you? And don't think to lie to me. I may be weak but my nose and my ears can still detect false…" She suddenly lost her fire and her eyelids fluttered as her body sank lower into the bed.

At the same time Surabi moved to her side, smoothing a bit of hair from her face with a gentle smile Kegan had not seen in a very long time. It was then she recognized that smile and she attempted to point it out but only got a small whisper in.

"Haruno…" Surabi smirked and gave a wink to the quickly slumbering girl, her brown eyes shading blue for a split second then going back to their normal color the next.

"Close, but not quite. Now, sleep Little Mage."

Kegan fought valiantly but did not win the battle as she drifted into a soft slumber. Straightening, Surabi turned to the Taiyoukai who was standing in the doorway with a very bewildered expression on his face and the old woman held in the desire to laugh. Without a doubt she knew he had not heard their conversation and patted his shoulder ignoring the growl.

"You had better follow her lead. Rest will be essential to her recovery."

Passing by him she shut the door after pushing him inside then leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Kami knows you're both going to need it for what awaits you on the morrow. Haruno…I hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

Kegan's eyes opened slowly as the bright sun shined through her window into the room.

Her body felt stronger than the day before but she knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself sufficiently quite yet.

Sitting up she immediately noticed the coolness of one side and looked down in surprise which turned immediately into a smile as she reclined on her elbow, running the back of her hand over his sleeping face.

He seemed so calm and at peace; not worrying about the next plan or the next meeting. Unconsciously her fingers traced his lips and she found herself moving closer. She bit her lip slightly coming closer, finally pushing her lips against his in a soft kiss before pulling back, a blush on her cheeks.

Hastily she stood and grabbed the robe that had been left on the end of the bed and pulled it on, quickly leaving the room before Sesshomaru woke up.

Her footsteps were silent as she walked down the hall not searching for anything, simply walking until a slight shift in scent made her freeze.

Her body gave an involuntary shiver as she turned in the direction it came from and sprinted toward the source.

It was impossible!!

Kegan sprinted toward the aura entering the garden and drawing her eyes up to the sky as it darkened to a foreshadowing black and thunder wracked the earth.

Taking a deep breath she touched the surface of the earth and exhaled sharply as pain hit her senses. The ground trembled as the force came closer and closer.

Her eyes snapped open in horror as she recognized the power that made it so.

She spun on her heel and sprinted back toward her room to warn Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes stared up at the darkening sky with contempt. He had not been out but a few minutes when the stench of the Black Inu hit his nose, riding on the wind.

If his senses were correct the other would be here within the hour as well as the minions he had brought with him.

A snarl left the white haired Lord's lips as the sky thundered angrily. So the idiot had joined up with Naraku? How foolish.

Without even having to question he knew what Jericho was coming for and he knew without a doubt he would never let him succeed. After this morning he was sure of that completely.

He would _not_ lose the Mage. Her protection was top priority. If Jericho wanted her he would have to go through Sesshomaru first.

* * *

Kegan slid into the room almost losing her balance thankful her strength had not given out yet. She was surprised to find Surabi waiting for her instead of Sesshomaru.

"Suarbi…where is…" The woman didn't answer looking down toward the courtyard that must've been below. Out of breath Kegan joined her, her heart jumping into her throat as she saw the scene.

* * *

Jericho snarled as he saw the carnage below him that Sesshomaru had created out of the demons brought with him.

Many had been slaughter and many were in the process of it making Jericho's eyes bleed red at his opponent's skill with the blade.

A howl ripped through him as he charged to the ground hitting the earth with such impact it created a large crater and threw up a smoke cloud of dirt.

Sesshomaru readied himself crouching low as the dust cleared and the black inu emerged snarling angrily.

"You should just give up now, Prince of the West." His voice had changed in the past two weeks so much that Sesshomaru was tempted to believe his vocal chords had been removed and replaced.

He wore all black with strange nearly pulsing red armor making Sesshomaru want to gag.

"Naraku will defeat you! He will take everything from you. Why not make it easy on yourself?" Jericho quipped stepping closer and standing across from his opponent.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as Jericho spoke. How dare he?! He had betrayed his country, family; even himself and he dared to speak of giving up? His own snarl met the other.

"You would do well to remember your place whelp. Leave now and I will spare you." The Western Lord's voice was steely and bordered no question yet Jericho only laughed.

"Your threats won't work on me Sesshomaru. You know what I want. Give her to me. She is rightfully mine." Wild gold eyes focused as he attempted to find her unique scent through the mass of demons.

With a smile a zeroed in on her frame as she stood watching from above.

"Ah, you see? She waits for your defeat. Like a Princess for her Prince."

Sesshomaru snarled again moving to block her from sight.

"Kegan can make up her own mind but you will not go near her." He drew his sword for emphasis. Jericho let a cruel smile spread across his lips.

"I had hoped you'd say that. Prepare yourself."

* * *

Kegan nearly missed his movement but she knew he had not drawn the sword at his waist. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She knew that power. Without a doubt it was very near and very close but _where_?

Her green eyes watched them in horror as they fought catching the flicker or the long and very sinister aura the sword at Jericho's side gave off, sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly she understood. In a blinding motion she spun and grabbed the sword that lay beside the bed and sprinted down the hall toward the courtyard, her body seeming for the moment to forget its weakness.

She stepped out into the sunlight and looked up as she heard the 'shink' of metal from above.

Her eyes watched as the two moved like lightening across the sky, bouncing off each other with such force, that it made the ground tremble beneath her feet.

She looked away and took notice of the swirling demons that growled and snarled, waiting to take Sesshomaru down should he fall.

Her eyes narrowed as she unsheathed the sword and steadied herself and took a deep breath. This may not have been hers sword but it would do.

She crossed the long blade over her chest then swiped out and down in a gently arch, focusing her powers into the metal and throwing a gale wind from her body.

The monsters around her screeched with rage but she only repeated the action sending more and more crawling back into the depths where they belonged.

She spun right and left, the familiar movements sinking into her brain as she twisted in and out, pushing and pulling.

After a moment she released one hand on the sword and pointed her finger tips out over the expansive courtyard and called to the rage that filled the earth. Heat blasted from her fingers and searing fire followed, taking revenge on the evil creatures before her.

They screamed and writhed in pain but she didn't release until they were gone or replaced with another. She smirked and jumped high as a scorpion took a knock at her but missed as she came down and shoved the blade through its body and moved onto the next one.

Not once did Kegan pause, mirroring the determination of the man fighting for her and her alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru flipped away as Jericho's phantom blade swiped across his middle barely missing him.

"You should give up now. Perhaps Naraku will kill you quickly, perhaps not." The black haired dog taunted but the other didn't speak. He would not give him the satisfaction.

He back-flipped, bringing Tensaiga up and shredding Jericho's sleeve. Once he regained his balance he gave no time to think as he threw his leg out in a roundhouse kick which sent Jericho flying into the trees. It didn't keep him down long however.

With blinding speed Jericho shot up into the air and propelled himself forward, slamming into Sesshomaru and throwing them both to the ground, hard.

"You know you'll lose. You never could beat your father's blade." He snarled as Sesshomaru stood across from him with a glare. Jericho smirked and raised his sword hand into view, the blade no longer flickering.

The Western Lord stared in surprise as So'unga glowed before him with a malicious intent. He could see the ties that had welded itself to Jericho's arm and nearly shivered. The aura the long sword sent out was worse than any he could remember.

His father had offset the evil with his other two fangs but without them, So'unga could posses its wielder.

"Relinquish that blade, Captain. Can you not feel it's true intentions?"

He nearly stepped back when Jericho cackled madly, raising So'unga above his head.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru? Afraid I might actually beat you?"

The Western Tai narrowed his eyes and slid into position.

"Never will I fear my father's sword, nor a traitor like you."

With that said Sesshomaru ran forward, Tensaiga across Jericho's shoulder then turning and slicing his legs. He would take him apart piece by piece.

He swung the Heaven blade out to deflect when suddenly Jericho was next to him and their blades crossed and pulsed with each other.

As this happened, So'unga spoke inside Sesshomaru's head almost mockingly.

"_It has been long, Son of Inu-Tashio. Still so weak?"_ Sesshomaru threw him off with a fierce snarl and hacked at Jericho's arm but the sword lent its strength to the other.

"What's wrong? Hit a nerve? He's right you know. You truly are weak and when you fall I shall relish in putting your pathetic body at Kegan's feet on our wedding night."

Jericho laughed as they chased each other around Sesshomaru not holding back once. He would not let this impudent pup have anything to do with the Mage. He didn't deserve it.

He grit his teeth and waited for his opening.

* * *

Kegan panted as she sent another wave of fire through the masses, taking out the last ones. Around her, ash fell like bits of black snow, blanketing the world in soot.

Standing still she looked up to see if she could find them but her ears alerted her to the battle which now took place in a large crater to her left.

Her feet traveled the distance and she looked down upon them as they fought.

She watched Sesshomaru's crisp movements that were so like her own. He was fluid and graceful like water but passionate like fire. She expected to see Jericho holding his own but was surprised to find that his movements were jerky; not at all how he usually fought.

It was almost awkward and jerky, like he was just learning or the sword…So'unga!!

She recognized it easily as it tore the earth apart like cheese. It's horrific power made her want to vomit as she felt the screams of nature.

Tears filled her eyes as she watched him battle sloppily, the dangerous sword pulling him along like a toddler but attached grotesquely to his arm. The pain she knew was unimaginable. Toga had taught her and Sesshomaru early on never to touch the sword which had its own entity.

She knew what the sword was doing to her friend and ached to help him but she knew there was no way she could. It had been his choice but she didn't feel any better because of it.

Steeling her emotions she attempted to move when her body was robbed of all strength. She hit her knees him immense pain and looked up as Sesshomaru was knocked to the ground and slid a good distance from the panting Jericho.

Dust kicked up shielding her view but she could hear it. When it cleared she struggled to breathe as Jericho lifted his sword high above his head only to be blocked by Sesshomaru and shoved backward.

The black haired male slid in the dirt and Sesshomaru sprinted forward before he could get back up again.

Kegan's eyes widened as So'unga thrust up and slid home through Sesshomaru's side. She could hear his pained his and So'unga's dull laughter as he jumped backward and blood dripped down his side but he did not lose control.

Jericho didn't even seem winded. He jumped up and slashed downward, hoping to slice Sesshomaru to ribbons but the Tai was far more patient and weathered even if they were the same age.

Sesshomaru skidded back then floundered but never fell. He refused to give up and his eyes flared angrily as Jericho pushed him farther and farther away from where Kegan was.

She could tell he was slowing and by training with Jericho for so long she knew he would not back down. His moves were getting harder to dodge for Sesshomaru and the power of So'unga even shoved against her powers.

Her green eyes darted to the white clad figure as he swung Tensaiga out in a wide arch then kicked Jericho to the ground as he flipped over him and spinning to face him again. His side was drenched in blood making her bite her lips in fear.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered but it was drowned out by the loud shrill scream of So'unga's next attack.

Jericho laughed manically as he raised the long sword above his head.

"You should have run while you had the chance. Now she will watch you die." His snarl reverberated off the crater hills as Sesshomaru stood tall only wincing slightly as he crouched again.

"A coward's threat. But you've forgotten one thing." As he spoke Jericho's face fell slightly, confused but his walls were put back up immediately.

"Oh?"

Sesshomaru smirked and pulled Tensaiga up in front of him.

"So'unga never could defeat Tensaiga." The black haired inu stared in disbelief then braced himself for impact as Tensaiga's heavenly pulse swept over their battle field like a cleansing light and threw Jericho hard, lodging him into the crater's side from which he didn't get up.

Breathing heavily, Sesshomaru dropped his sword to the ground and swayed as he looked up, searching the edges for green eyes. After a moment he found her, struggling to keep herself up as she looked at him. He could tell she was exhausted and could smell her blood.

Carefully he took one step forward not breaking eye contact when she suddenly looked to her left with a gasp making him spin to see Jericho emerging from the rubble with So'unga wrapped tightly around his arm and his eyes bleeding red.

Sesshomaru was frozen in place as So'unga rose of its own accord and a blood red aura swirled around the two.

The Tai knew there was no time to move and that he could not escape but nevertheless he crouched to spring.

* * *

Kegan had no idea where she found the strength to run let alone stand as she sprinted toward Sesshomaru. Her heart pounded in her chest as Jericho released the attack. She couldn't be too late she just couldn't!!

Her legs moved her swiftly across the land, closer toward the white clad figure, the hot and burning sensation of the devil sword hissing on her skin.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" She screamed, launching herself into his arms as he turned in surprise and caught her, folding her in his strong embrace.

Her eyes snapped closed as she held onto him and warmth filled her body as the winds howled around them, tearing at their clothes until suddenly everything seemed to freeze for a split second.

Kegan tucked her head into his neck as he pressed closer to her body and pushed her powers outward in a ball of light, binding with Sesshomaru's. The blast bonded like lightening and distantly they heard shouts of rage until all sound was muted by a high pitched screaming.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply and was surprised when he felt no pain but instead comforting warmth and a calming sense of protection. His body filled with a tingling sense but it wasn't unpleasant in any way.

His nose caught Kegan's scent and he relaxed. His ears detected no movement as of yet so he didn't worry. All he needed was to make sure Kegan was safe. But when they got out he would kill that son of a bitch for being so careless.

His mind focused on her then and he noticed she was trembling against him. The need to comfort her arose in him and a gentle purr emitted from his chest and she began to calm like she had the night before. His hand ran rhythmically through her hair making her lean further into him as the silence continued. It was almost as if time had stopped all around them and encased them in a protective barrier.

Spreading his senses he felt the connection of their two auras like she had done with Jericho. But something was different about this one. The two powers had not fought against each other but simply bonded and worked in a harmonious flow. While Jericho's connection had been abrasive and burning, this one tingled and caressed protectively while still fighting with a vengeance against the opponent. He wondered vaguely what that meant but just as the thought crossed his mind the world sped up.

Sesshomaru lifted his head slightly from her neck and observed their new surroundings. He was surprised when fresh grass instead of burnt dirt met his nose. The two of them stood in the newly repaired crater which was filled with green grass, blooming flowers and a few growing saplings.

His eyes narrowed as he looked for the black haired-inu but found absolutely no trace of him. He knew the demons were all gone thanks to the little female he held in his arms. There was even a gentle breeze blowing through, bringing him the scent of the mountain which was clear of all tint.

Sesshomaru shifted slightly when he felt her take a deep breath and look up at him. He whimpered slightly when he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks but his focus was mainly on those emerald green eyes.

For a moment he waited for her to get her bearings then prodded her slightly by raising his hand to caress her cheek. She blinked at that then gasped softly.

"Sesshomaru…I…" Kegan buried her face in his shoulder holding onto him for dear life.

"I thought…I thought I was too late!! You….I thought you were…" He smirked slightly and pulled her back to look into her eyes again. He nearly spoke to calm her but decided against it and leaned forward slowly, pressing his lips to hers and silencing her fears.

At first she was unresponsive then she pushed back tentatively pressing her tongue against his and wrapping her arms around his neck with her hands buried in his hair. He growled at the action pleased and deepened the kiss pulling her head back by her hair and pressing her closer against him. She whimpered against his mouth and he purred his eyes tinted a slight pink as his beast presided in the moment.

His youki swarmed her and imbedded itself in her scent claiming her in one of the less physical ways. She may not have had his mark but the scent was implied and would keep her protected if only a little.

Kegan didn't bother to fight against him. It wasn't that she could but more so she didn't want to. She smiled softly and released her own youki and did the same as he had just done to her. The pleased purr she heard made her smile.

Pulling back slightly she looked up at him.

"Don't do that again. I couldn't bear to…" He gave a nod tightening his hold on her and showing her what he could through his eyes.

"It will not." She shook her head, more tears coming from her eyes.

"You can't promise that!" She pushed away from him and paced the grace, flowers making little piles at her feet every time she moved from place to place. He found it almost comical except she was crying as she spoke.

"There are so many possibilities. Naraku could came and take everything away, Jericho…the council won't let this happen. Think about it! I've already lost you twice but at least I knew you were alive. If you were tommmmm…."

He had listened to her babble long enough and gently caught her arms then pulled her lips against his again and she immediately relaxed. He hoped this would always be her response. After a few moments he pulled back and made sure she was paying attention.

"It will not." She bit her lip cutely and protested.

"But…" She yelped as he nipped her neck harshly with a low growl. Looking up at him she whimpered in apology and he nuzzled the same spot holding her tight against him wanting to hold onto this scene forever.

"Trust me." His low timbre soothed her and she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She breathed him in deeply and relaxed in his hold and sharing in his strength.

"I do and I always will."

* * *

So I can honestly say this stupid chapter has been on my computer for the past three weeks and I have had such writers block it is not even funny!! Anyway hope you liked it and please review!


	33. Plots of the Enemy

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_Hearts intertwined at last but there were hidden plots ready at every turn to pull them apart once again._

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Were these idiots asking for a death sentence? In front of her Seiko attempted to keep his anger in check while the council doled out their orders.

She knew the other men were doing much of the same including Inuyasha. The hanyou had left already several times only to come back and get even more angry. This time he was being restrained by Ryo and Magus who were already dragging him out.

Seiko bowed as the council adjourned and he turned and eyed each of his friends with a look and they nodded back. At the door he stopped and leaned toward Suchi.

"Have everyone gather in the Lady's garden." The tiger nodded gravely and motioned to the others who quickly fell into step behind him.

Only minutes later found them all sitting beneath the large tree just outside the rounded window of Kegan's room. The one place they knew would be safe from prying ears.

Kagome was the first to speak.

"We cannot let this happen." She looked at Seiko as leaned against the trunk of the large tree. He didn't look up but knew he was listening.

"Those bastards should pay! And did you see Aine's face? The little bitch believes she's won!" Inuyasha snarled angrily. Kagome gave him a glare but he ignored it and kept going.

"Sesshomaru will be pissed and there's no telling what Dancer will do. She may be good-natured but…" Beside him Ryo nodded.

"If we must she will have to be spirited away somehow."

Suchi popped in quickly.

"Surely you don't want to send her back to Ireland! She's needed here. And you know it will take an army to force her to leave again." The others nodded.

Magus, who had not spoken since leaving the chamber sat behind them quietly. He knew Kegan the best out of all of them and he would follow her anywhere. He had sworn himself to her protection but that was worthless if she had no title to it. As far as the council was concerned, Kegan was merely the palace magician who had an unusual knack for converting humans.

There had to be a way to…Then it hit him. Looking up he met Seiko's eyes. The Prince raised his eyebrow and nodded as Magus stood.

"It is best to wait until they return. There is nothing we can do right now." The others stared as he walked off followed by the remaining warriors. This left the Inu-tachi and Seiko. The Eastern Prince looked at the humans and Inuyasha and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Magus's is right. What can we do?"

Seiko followed the other warriors, leaving the Inu-tachi to stare after them in confusion.

Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"The hell I will!! They can sit around doing nothing but I ain't gonna let no hoity toity lord get hold a Dancer!"

Miroku nodded heavily, then looked up suddenly his indigo eyes focusing on something in the sky.

"Whatever you plan to do, you'd better do it quick." The others stared at him then followed his gaze.

A long dark line seemed to appear out of the white clouds and they others recognized it immediately. The crest of the large condor was clearly visible to them as well as the leader who flew ahead of the long caravan.

Kegan's new betrothed had just arrived.

* * *

Jericho snarled against the restraints Kagura had on him as the servants removed another of the large root protruding from his body.

His eyes seemed to be dyed a permanent red and his fangs pierced his lips.

Naraku watched quietly as the black inu snarled and fought angrily.

"She will pay!! The bitch is mine!!"

The hanyou nodded gently. He knew what the prince had suffered and could not have done it better himself. The young Mage had outdone herself completely nearly obliterating Jericho in her blast of power which had only fueled the young prince's blood lust as well as So'unga's.

A small smile appeared on his face as the howls of the boy met his ears. He had Inu-Tashio to thank for the newest addition to his cause.

Soon. Soon they would all fall at his feet begging for mercy and he, would be only too happy to give it. He turned and began the trek back to his rooms. The cool corridors didn't bother him as he delighted in the screams and his future plans of torture

With the newest movement of the Council in regards to the Mage's future he was given an opportunity to take over the high council. He had sent his best general in the place of her chosen husband and it would only be a matter of time.

The miko and the mage would soon be within his graspand those lowly dogs would have no way to stop him.

He stopped and looked below at the courtyard and watched the hundreds of humans in their drills with a critical brow. He wondered if any of them knew they could never win against such powerful enemies? A chuckle rose in his throat as he thought of the bloodshed that would soon be at his gates. He reveled in the pain and the stench of death even at the defeat of his own men.

None of them mattered anyway. The only ones that truly mattered was the one with the illustrious blue eyes.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter is _really_ short but it had to be. Anyway, I couldn't find what color eyes I had given Kagome so I went with blue. Now that we know what has happened we shall see how our duo and their friends come up against this little twist!! And don't kill me for the shortness of the chapter!! REVIEW…please!!


	34. Harmony of the Heart

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sword Dancer

_If you find someone you love in your life, then hang on to that love.  
-- Princess of Wales Diana _

Kegan breathed deeply as she sat in the hot-springs once again. After Sesshomaru had secured the large crater they'd created he'd deposited her safely in the room then headed out to further his scout.

He was taking no chances. And since there was no point in arguing she had resigned herself to soaking her overly exerted body in the hot water.

Strangely she had not seen a reappearance of Surabi since the attack which worried her. Did that mean she had been in league with Jericho? No. That wasn't possible.

Jericho had been on his way here and if the old woman had been in cohorts with him she would have made sure both she and Sesshomaru were weak. Then what was the connection? Could she have been…

She spun as the door behind her creaked. The door that did not lead to the hall and the wall she had yet to investigate.

She pressed her hand over her heart as Surabi looked down at her with amusement flashing in her…blue…eyes.

The older woman smiled and nodded as she waved her hand. Kegan stared as her hair turned from dark brown gray to white silver and her old body lengthened. Her cheeks tightened and magenta lines appeared on her skin while a very familiar crescent moon became visible on her noble brow.

The first thought that came to Kegan's mind was Lady Haruno but that was impossible…The tall woman gave a smile as her eyes went towards the door then back to the young mage.

"I haven't much time. My nephew will return very soon at the flux in my aura thinking you are in danger."

Surabi stepped into the water and stood before Kegan.

"This was given to me before Haruno succumbed to her sickness. She was like me and knew what was to come of you and my nephew's destiny. This was entrusted to her by your father and now rightfully belongs to you."

Surabi raised her hand and elegantly swept it through the air then lowered the other hand into the water.

"I will need you for this my dear." Kegan didn't ask but acted. She lifted her own palm and summoned a small ball of flame then reached out for the essence of earth which accumulated in the shoji doors. A small sliver of gold light shimmered into her other palm as she turned and merged it with the elements Surabi controlled.

As soon as the four elements connected Kegan had to shield her eyes from the intense light that began to shine.

After a moment the gentle scent of lavender and sakura blossoms hit her nose and her eyes opened to look at Surabi who held a gleaming weapon Kegan had only dreamed about.

The sword was long and elegant, polished to the finest finish. The blade blinked back at her alluringly as it showed her reflection. The hilt was decorated with a soft green substance then fashioned downward with thin tree branches which spread along the body down the middle of the sword blade.

As Surabi held it, the weapon seemed to thrum with untold power and a sweet hum filled Kegan's ears as she looked at Surabi.

The older woman extended the blade to her with a nod.

Reaching out Kegan put her hand on the long hilt and nearly pulled away as the raw power sang through her body and merged with her own.

Her hand closed around the blade and Kegan felt something fall into place as her body connected. She had heard of this before, mainly with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's blade but never did she think it would connect to her. She felt as if the blade was merely an extension and with it she could do anything.

It seemed Surabi knew this as she nodded.

"Its name is Melodia Myrsky and it holds all the power you do. As you fight with it, it will further connect with you and work in tandem with your styles. If you touch the middle side it will…"

Kegan did so and the blade split in half. Immediately her fighting instincts kicked in even though she was unclothed in a hot-spring.

She twisted the individual blades effortlessly spinning around and positioning them accurately. Power vibrated through her hands as the blades rang in almost happiness.

"Melody of a Storm…" Surabi nodded with a solemn look.

"They will protect you, when he cannot." Kegan looked up as Surabi made her way out of the springs.

"Wait! What about…"

The woman turned and gave Kegan a soft smile.

"I never understood my sister but I think now I do. She made good choices in you." Her blue eyes moved to the blade Kegan held in her hands warmly.

"Hold onto your love as you do the sword. Both are far more important than you know."

The blonde moved to stop her leaving but she stepped back as another light engulfed the room but only for a moment and Surabi was gone, in her place was a long scabbard that matched the green hilt of Melodia Myrsky.

Kegan picked up the scabbard after putting the blade back together and slid the sword inside then wrapped a towel around her body. After doing this she walked to the shoji door and slid it open to reveal a stiffened Sesshomaru.

He looked down at her for a moment then behind her looking for the threat. In return she shook her head and smiled gently holding his attention.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He didn't look very convinced and proved that theory by wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose in her neck.

Kegan giggled with a blush and ran her free hand through his hair.

"You worry too much. It was only Surabi. She wanted to give me a gift." He moved back only slightly to look at the sword she held in her hand.

"Your father's sword." She nodded leaning her head against his chest.

"Surabi…she said he wanted me to have it. She said she was…your mother's…" He cut her off.

"My Aunt." Green eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"You knew?" He raised his eyebrow and released his hold but entwined their hands, leading her from the hot room.

"I suspected. It is why I did not interfere until she left."

Kegan nodded.

"You knew she wouldn't hurt me." He didn't respond but continued to lead her down the halls until they reached the room they'd been staying since they were brought here.

He released her hand and opened the shoji screen but didn't go in.

Curious Kegan stepped forward and moved inside expecting him to follow then turned around when she didn't hear his footsteps.

Back tracking she looked up at him expectantly.

"Well? Aren't you coming in?"

His golden eyes flashed momentarily as he thought it over, heat taking course as he shook his head.

"When we return, I will formally announce my claim to you."

The young mage stared up at him attempting to decide what emotion she should be feeling at this when she looked up and met his eyes directly, immediately getting lost in them. For a minute she forgot how to speak then shook her head with a small smirk.

"Still the same old Sesshomaru." She lifted up onto her tip toes and rubbed her nose into his neck just below his ear making a small whimper in her throat. Without hesitation his arms wrapped tightly around her and pressed his cheek against her temple, a low rumble responding in turn. She smiled softly kissing his cheek gently as she pulled away but his arms tightened further around her restricting any movement.

He pressed his face into her neck showering the area with soft kisses.

Kegan blushed and when he pulled back she couldn't meet his eyes making him smirk and lean down lifting her chin with one hand so he could see her eyes.

"Stay."

Her blush grew as she pulled away and stepped back into her room.

"Okay."

Sesshomaru watched as she put the sword down by the chair then moved to the small wardrobe Surabi had kindly furnished with a few clothes for her.

She looked at him with a blush then went behind the screen to change.

For some odd reason his stomach seemed to do flip flops as he waited almost nervously for her to dress.

Kegan stilled her shaking limbs. Perhaps it had not been such a good idea to agree to his request. Biting her lip she buttoned the long night gown then stepped around the screen to face him.

Sesshomaru felt his body heat up even more as she stood looking at him curiously.

Her hair hung in curling waves around her, green eyes sparkling from the recent bath. The night gown she wore he could tell was made of a fitting, soft, linen material. It stopped at her calves showing her dainty ankles and tan legs.

It clung to her frame beautifully flowing out at her elegant hands. It had a long slit from her mid chest up to her neck which was tied with a small leather string that crisscrossed up to the neck line, giving slight glimpses of her soft skin between the ties.

She bit her lip slightly and blushed when she noticed his intense stare.

"Umm…it's…" She stopped when she heard the rustle of clothing and looked up only to spin around and cover her eyes as her blush increased tenfold.

Her hands rose to her face and pressed against her cheeks. What was wrong with her? It wasn't as if she'd never seen a naked man before!! It was just Sesshomaru for goodness sake!!

Her senses were on high alert as she continued to have her back turned and attempted to calm her pounding heart. Nothing was going to happen. They weren't going too…

Oh for heaven's sake!! She was a grown woman and she was by no means innocent. This was ridiculous. There was no reason to be nervous!! She should _not_ be acting like an immature little…

All thoughts seemed to freeze when she felt his aura reach out and caress her own making her turned around to see him staring at her again only this time he was much closer.

He had taken off his boots and his shirt, leaving only his pants and belt to cover him. She avoided looking at his chest which made him smirk as he drew closer and looked directly down at her.

As she raised her eyes her breath hitched as he practically swooped down, slanting his mouth over hers gently, his hands moving to caress her face so sweetly she had never thought it possible.

Kegan drew her arms around his neck as her knees went weak, her hands ghosting across the planes of his chest as she did. Sesshomaru pressed against her softly, growling in his throat quietly as she leaned her head back giving more access to him.

When he finally pulled back he cradled her head in his hand as she leaned against it her eyes staying closed almost savoring his taste. His other arm had snaked its way around her waist and anchored her against him despite her arms around his neck.

Her eyes fluttered and opened as if awaking from a deep sleep to look up at him with those long lashes and emerald eyes half lidded with sleep and something else neither were ready to acknowledge.

Quietly he leaned down and slipped his arm under her knees drawing her up and bracing her back with the other. As he lifted her she tightened her hold not breaking eye contact as he moved them toward the bed.

He sat down first pulling her close against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled close to him with a soft sigh.

She lifted her arm slightly and motioned to the lights with a silent flick dimming them and immersing them in darkness.

Sesshomaru rested his chin atop her head and took in her nature like scent, letting it fill him completely as she fitted close to his side.

As she fell asleep he traced the long wound on her arm carefully, his thoughts overtaking him.

She was cured of the poison but he knew she would not be fully recovered for a few days at least since the attack from Jericho.

He knew when he had left, the council had urged him to find a mate and at the moment he knew without a doubt she was laying right here in his arms. He also knew they would fight against it so there arose the problem of protecting her and keeping her with him at the same time.

They wouldn't take her. He would never allow it. He didn't care what they wanted, Kegan stayed with him no matter the cost.

He moved to run his hand through her hair and sighed almost giddily. His beast purred beneath his breast content with having her near. Unconsciously he wrapped her in his aura and her jittery soul quieted, responding justly to him and making him smile softly.

"My little Orchid…so rare, so beautiful. How do I deserve you?"

Magus looked at his brother carefully as he divulged his plan. His blue eyes shimmered slightly with the thought of mischief but Ryo's pointed glare stopped that train immediately.

The red headed twin pulled a few scrolls from his side bag and presented them to his brother.

"We're going to need enough supplies to last us a good ride up the mountain as well as weapons. The horses will need to be readied and we have to get a few of Kegan's things without being noticed."

Magus nodded reading over the supplies, something prickling at the back of his mind.

"We're not just doing this for her are we?" his voice was low and cautious as the twins' eyes met across the table. Ryo nodded slowly.

"More than anything, I want Kegan to be happy but if there's any way we can bring in extra forces I'm willing to take it."

Magus nodded agreeing with him.

"When we get far enough away we'll tell her." Ryo smiled, glad his brother understood him.

It had been a very long time since they had done something like this considering most of the time Ryo was sent off to battle and Magus had been away with Kegan.

Even though the two were complete opposites the two complimented each other and kept one another in check. Since Magus's absence, Ryo had had to learn all on his own without the support of his twin. Of course he could survive without him but it made things a heck of a lot easier to do.

"There's just one little problem." Ryo raised his eyebrow as he stood and put the list away.

"While fooling the other aristocrats will be easy…Sesshomaru might be a slight issue."

Magus stopped and waited as Ryo considered this.

With a sigh he sat back down and glared at his twin.

"I hate it when I forget stuff like that." The blue dragon smirked and nudged him playfully.

"That's why you've got me!" Ryo rolled his eyes skeptically.

"Let's just get this over with and do try to keep us in one piece." Magus laughed then let his devious side take over.

"Oh ye of little faith."

Masaru sat reclined in his chair as the maids swarmed around him, cleaning, getting things settled. In the parlor his young man servant was directing them, keeping them all in order.

His onyx eyes observed the large suite steadily, idly playing with a long black feather in his hand.

They hadn't arrived but a few days ago and he was already bored. He had been briefed by his Lord on the actions of the agreement then had been briefed _again_ by that damn council.

His hand clenched around the feather angrily. He would be glad to be rid of them when the time came. All he had to do was make sure he sent back enough information to have the troops ready and then, when the pieces were in play, the Western Citadel would be theirs.

A smile spread across his face at the thought. All he needed to do was get to the Mage then take the miko back to his Lord and they would win. He had heard both women had unaccountable beauty and power. This alone made him hunger for a sight of the Mage.

Unfortunately the Miko was rather well protected, meaning the blasted hanyou was always with her as well as the fox brat and the filthy little onna. From what he had observed something was going on with the two.

By the way the girl acted, he would have thought they were mated! But that couldn't have been true. He would have sensed it. Someone else would have known and the castle would be soaked in wagging tongues. Yet, there was no sign of that.

It was impossible.

Focusing he watched as his man servant walked into the room and waited for him to stand.

"MiLord, the council wishes you to dine with the house this evening. They believe it would be a good idea to get to know your Lady's…family."

Masaru sighed and stood, his boots clicking against the floor. His black clothing made his figure look even more imposing than it was.

"Very well, I suppose that will have to do. Draw my bath will you? I believe I will go for a spar beforehand."

The other man nodded, his loose brown hair falling into his face.

"Yes, my Lord."

Masaru smirked as he turned toward the window and exited from there. The dojo would be a quick trip away and he didn't feel like traversing the entire castle to get to it. Besides, by going this way, he would be able to survey the gardens. What better way to get to know his betrothed? Perhaps with a little insight she would be easily swayed. His smirk grew even more arrogant.

How could she not? Such a handsome specimen like himself could never be ignored. Yes, this task would be all too easy.

Kegan sighed against Sesshomaru's chest as he flew quickly over the large forests. They had woken early and left the home Surabi had given to them in the past week.

When they had stepped over the threshold before leaving they'd found a small pack filled with a few notes and five canisters of antidote. Surabi had addressed the letter to Misoka and given the recipe should anything happen again. There had also been specific instructions to Kegan, ordering no harsh fighting or strenuous activity for an undated time until Sesshomaru, specifically, saw fit. Kegan had not been particularily happy about that. Sesshomaru had only smirked making the mage simmer a bit more.

For the past few hours, they had been flying at top speed to get back to the castle. Sesshomaru it seemed, even if he didn't show it, was in a very large hurry to announce his claim over her. She smiled at that.

She wondered how much longer they would be able to interact like this? Probably not much longer. She knew when they returned he would not be so open in front of people. Perhaps behind closed doors but she hoped all that had happened wouldn't be just a dream she didn't want…

Her train of thought ended abruptly when she felt his lips nibble on her neck. She felt her cheeks flush and pulled away slightly making him smirk again as he looked back at her.

"You worry too much."

Her green eyes shimmered slightly as she tried to think of a response. His touch seemed to cloud her mind. She just knew she had that dreamy look on her face and made to remove it immediately when he met her lips for a moment then pulled back, smoothing his thumb over her lip.

"You're beautiful when you blush." Kegan dipped her head in embarrassment making him chuckle. She smiled against him, loving the sound of his laugh and sighed, finding his hand and lacing her fingers between his.

"I love your laugh." She whispered, looking up at him.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, tightening his arm around her slightly as he gathered speed.

"What troubles you?" Kegan sighed and sagged against him.

"I just…how will this…we…work? I mean we can't exactly be all over each other when we get back. Naraku would use that against us! Then Magus would have to kill you and the council will be angry. I'm not a noble!! I'm considered more like your servant and it's not like everyone knows I…"

Sesshomaru growled as he shut her up with a fierce kiss then pulled back to nip her neck roughly. Kegan yelped and struggled away from him but his arm held her fast.

"Trust me, Mage." His low timbre stopped her struggles as he continued.

"We will deal with it when the time comes and anyone who wishes to contest my claim will deal with me."

Kegan cocked her head slightly as she heard the possessiveness in his voice then gave him a sly smile.

"Sesshomaru Tashio, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were being selfish." He lifted his lip slightly and growled.

"And you would be right."

Kegan rolled her eyes and leaned into him, her hand resting lightly on his chest and her ear over his heart. A small smile played at her lips as she let her eyes slip closed and just breathed him in. Even if they couldn't do this when they returned she would accept this. No matter what happened, she would remember this.

His arms wrapped so tightly around her; the feel of his lips on hers. Even if everything changed she would never forget the past few days.

But she knew deep down, things had already changed. She just hoped they could withstand the hurricane she knew would come towards them once they reached home.


	35. Homecoming Hell

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Okay, so I know I deserve to be locked in a closet and never be let out but then you wouldn't get the next chapter!! Sorry this took so long but I've been having trouble with this story cause I have a certain way I want it to go but it seems to have a mind of its own. I'm working on the next chapter like a mad woman so I hope to have it out by this weekend or next but I hope you like this chapter!

Please review because they would be very helpful right now! They keep me on track and my butt in gear to get the next chapter out!!

Alright, enough from me!! On to the next chapter of Sword Dancer!

Sword Dancer

It was nearly mid day when Kegan recognized the cities beneath them as Western territories. She nearly beamed at the thought of getting home and seeing everyone.

Unconsciously she leaned away from Sesshomaru to watch the landscape beneath fly by making Sesshomaru grip her waist more tightly.

"I've never realized how beautiful it is from here." She said softly turning back to him as he watched her.

He nearly smiled as she laughed gaily and spread her arms wide. She was so innocent yet strong. He wondered why he had never noticed it before now?

He moved his left arm to support her then drew her closer, cradling her tightly against his chest for a moment before speaking.

"We will be arriving soon. Until we speak to the council we must let no one know of our connection to each other."

He was slightly surprised when she growled and glared up at him grudgingly.

"Fine. But if Aine so much as looks at you in any way that displeases me I will quickly make sure her body is never found."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her jealously and pecked her lips gently.

"She will not. This I promise to you, Kegan."

Said person froze then smirked up at him and tugged him down toward her. The sound of her name on his lips made her feel very…adventurous.

"Good." She kissed him back, sending a bit of her youki into it to make sure he understood her threat then pulled away and set herself down at his feet, slightly leaning against his leg but far enough away as to not suggest anything.

The tall Dai smirked down at her then quickly put his mask firmly in place. It wouldn't due to have anyone suspect.

As they traveled over the territory and reached the palace boundaries he noticed a few of the guards were already sounding the alarm. No doubt they would have a large welcoming party waiting for them when they touched ground.

Subconsciously his beast snarled at the thought of sharing Kegan at the moment but he held the urge back as she was not yet his to claim and he had no doubt the council would not make it easy for them.

He lowered the cloud slowly as she settled, looking all the part of a recovering patient. Though he knew she wasn't faking. She was still incredibly weak and had to rest for short periods of time. She was good at faking it though and had no doubt only few would see behind the trick.

Sesshomaru touched down in the inner courtyard where as he predicted many were waiting to receive them. At the forefront stood Misoka who immediately came forward only to stop as Sesshomaru growled low in his throat. He glared at the healer then leaned down and carefully lifted Kegan to her feet.

She smiled gently up at him for a minute then looked at the castle healer.

"Sorry, Misoka. I'm not exactly up to par yet and he doesn't want his best warrior being attacked."

Said person nodded, hiding her excited smile then came forward slowly to inspect Kegan's arm.

"Whoever did this has very steady hands." The older youkai commented running the pads of her fingers along the outline of the long gash making Kegan want to pull away because of the sting. She didn't move however until Misoka nodded and looked expectantly at her Lord.

"I presume you have brought back instructions for me?" Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes but nodded and handed the old healer the pack then looked at Kegan, sending her a silent message, then promptly turned on his heel and strode gracefully away.

With a sigh Kegan turned to greet many of her worried friends and was surprised to see Magus was not in the thick of it.

Kagome was the first to reach her and hugged her fiercely followed by Sango then Rin, Shippou, Val, Mizu, Lee, Seiko, Miroku (with added threats from the others of course) and finally Suchi.

The Tiger looked her over carefully before enveloping her in a tight hug, taking in her scent like a thirsty man.

Kegan laughed and pulled away only to have his tail latch onto her uninjured wrist.

"Suchi…" She warned but he was taking no chances.

"You've been gone a week Kegan. Allow me this at least, alright? We were all worried out of our minds."

His gentle pleading made her sigh as she nodded.

"Alright fine. But don't treat me like an invalid. I can still…What is that god awful smell!?"

Kegan clasped her hand over her nose as she searched for it making the others smile sympathetically. She could only imagine how Sesshomaru was taking it.

"That's what we wanted to tell you about." She turned to look at Seiko carefully as he held out his arm.

"Come. We will fill you in on what has been happening since your absence."

* * *

Hours later found the two princes, herself, and most of the others sitting holed up in the library, Kegan struggling for control of her emotions.

"Those conniving dogs! Do they honestly believe they can order me around?"

She paced back and forth angrily as the others remained seated around her.

"Who has been watching over the castle duties?" Her mind was on over drive as she tried to come up with ways to get out of this.

Suchi answered calmly not helping at all. She did however notice the slight blush he wore when speaking of this certain Lady.

"Lady Shizuka. After abdicating her role as a competitor she moved to make sure everything went smoothly. She has volunteered to stay and be your Lady in waiting should you wish it."

Kegan rolled her eyes as her mind went to Aine.

"And Aine? If the council has betrothed me I assume she and Sesshomaru are due to wed sometime soon, correct?"

The tiger nodded solidly as Kagome rested her hand on his shoulder.

'Not if we can help it. We plan to do all we can to keep her off the throne. I may not know her well but my instincts tell me she'd switch sides in a heartbeat. She's uncannily close to Masaru. Speaking of which, he's down right gorgeous but a total creep."

The others laughed at this but the miko continued on.

"Inuyasha has been keeping him busy in the dojo but I'm afraid now that you're here, it won't be so easy. He's more bloodhound than bird. It's like he's stalked you since birth."

Kegan raised her eyebrow. Unusual; she'd never met any bird youkai besides the men at the pass. How did this one know her? By this alone she knew she needed to avoid alone time with him. Something wasn't quite right about this.

By this time Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were standing and moving toward the door.

"We had better go before someone suspects something. It's never unusual for you guys to talk forever but for youkai and humans...heaven forbid."

The demons in the room laughed as the three humans departed. Val and Lee had returned to the training grounds earlier and the children were already returned to their lessons which left her with Suchi, Mizu and Seiko.

In the silence Kegan knew what question was next as Seiko stood and looked at her carefully.

"I had not wanted to discuss it in front of the others but now I must ask. Was Jericho…" Kegan's eyes met his for a moment and he did not have to finish to know the answer.

"He is now working with Naraku." Her voice was quiet as she explained to him the events of the attack, leaving out a few monetary details.

After she had finished her story Seiko looked at his brother with sorrowful eyes. Neither spoke as they rose from their seats then turned to face her and bowed deeply.

"Then Jericho is no longer our brother. Lady Mage, we will repay our brother's betrayal. Please, accept this as an apology from the Eastern family."

Kegan stared down as they waited for her answer. She nearly declined when Suchi shook his head then encouraged her to accept. Stepping forward, Kegan put her hand gently on Seiko's head.

"I accept your offer, willingly and whole-heartedly."

She stepped back and the two Princes stood then turned and left the Tiger and Mage alone.

"By declining their offer, you would have shamed their family." Kegan looked at her friend and nodded sinking into a cushion with a tired sigh.

"Sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed with all of this." Suchi nodded and sunk down beside her and watched her carefully, searching for any sign of sickness.

Tiredly Kegan leaned against his shoulder, the events of the last hour taking its toll on her. She may not have been running or training but it sure as hell felt like it.

"Kegan…you're not well." Suchi spoke gently lifting her carefully into his arms as he had when she'd collapsed.

The blonde mage sagged against him as he stood and began carrying her out of the library and toward her room.

When he reached it he quietly slipped inside then moved to her bed and placed her there before going to the windows and drawing the curtains. Darkness permeated the room as he did so, only then moving to her bedside.

She smiled softly up at him reaching out for his hand, which he gladly accepted as he looked down at her.

"I suppose it will take some time before I'm well again." The tiger smiled and rubbed small circles on her palm.

"You worry too much." Green eyes sparkled as she remembered something from earlier.

"The Lady Shizuka. Have you told her yet?" Suchi's eyes widened considerably.

"How did you…" She laughed as he sputtered.

"I know love when I see it, Suchi. The way you speak of her makes you light up. So I ask again. Have you spoken with her?"

His light green eyes seemed to darken and his cheeks lit with a blush as he nodded once. Kegan smiled up at him.

"And?"

He sighed, knowing she wouldn't let go until he told her.

"I have sent word to her father of my intentions. If things go according to plan, we will be mated by spring's end."

The mage's smile increased tenfold.

"Suchi! I'm so happy for you! You must be so excited?" Though he wasn't jumping for joy, Kegan knew he was extremely pleased. He was crazy and goofy but he was a lot like Sesshomaru in the aspect of emotions.

After a moment her face turned serious.

"Now, tell me what has happened with Kagome and Inuyasha? I know something has happened, not even Misoka's potions can fool me."

At this Suchi sighed again. His voice was low and very quiet as he told her. It was almost as if he were afraid someone was listening.

"A few nights ago, Kagome was attacked by a demon. She was nearly carried away and Inuyasha stopped it. He locked them both inside his rooms and they didn't come out until yesterday. With Seiko's influence, the incident was kept quiet but I fear soon it will not be so easy. Inuyasha is very…possessive of her."

Kegan nodded gravely then waited for him to continue.

"Misoka has been constantly checking up on her. Kegan, Kagome is…I believe she's with child."

This was grave news indeed. If that was true, Kagome carried the only heir to the Western Lands should Sesshomaru or Inuyasha be killed.

Naraku would do anything to destroy that hope.

"If that is true, Kagome will need to be protected. Does she know?" Suchi nodded.

"She's been staying away from the battle lines, only working in the infirmary. If we don't do something soon, the council will find out and turn her into…I don't even want to think about it. But don't worry. For now you need to rest."

Cheekily he ran his hand through her hair making her eyes go limp. Vaguely an image of a laughing smile and vivid blue eyes appeared in her mind as she drifted off.

"Suchi…where's Magus?"

* * *

Masaru slid into his seat just as the Lord of the castle joined them. He noticed a few seats were left empty but focused on the imposing Dai at the end of the table next to the Eastern Prince and the Hanyou.

Sesshomaru was indeed very intimidating. Masaru found the power radiating off the silver haired man was so formidable he was tempted to move further down but wouldn't dare show his weakness.

The Lord of the castle never even looked his way making the Condor simmer with fury. How dare the ingrate dog! Soon he would learn there was no insulting Masaru the Flamed Condor.

He narrowed his black eyes when suddenly the little toad demon tapped his staff.

"The High Mage, Lady Kegan."

The doors to the dining hall opened and Masaru was speechless as he watched a goddess stand before them.

He had failed to see her earlier but this moment made up for it as she stopped in the doorway and everyone stood to bow at her presence.

The blonde haired Condor stared at her, feeling the same sort of power radiating off her as the Dai. Naraku had said she was powerful but this was…amazing. Her sweet essence almost made him to her reveal everything to her and simply bask in her gaze.

She wore a long green dress inlaid with golden braids down the front and embroidered on the sleeves which came down to cover her elegant arms. The dress hugged her chest beautifully then flowed down at her waist giving her a longer look.

Stunning blonde hair was pulled up into a twist on the back of her head a few ringlets hanging down around her tanned face. Beautiful green eyes were lined with black liner giving her a smoldering gaze to go with glossy pink lips. Her neck was bare and unadorned making the neckline of the dress seem longer than it was, and on her dancer like feet were soft green slippers.

What surprised him the most however was the sword she wore around her waist. Masaru eyed it carefully, feeling the strange power it too gave off as she inclined her head then walked briskly to her seat beside the Eastern Prince.

Her eyes lingered slightly on the Western Lord as he nodded, accepting her appearance then sat down and began to eat, signaling the others could do so as well.

Although Masaru was not privy to speak with her, he did watch her carefully, noticing how her allies seemed to converge protectively around her. With a smirk he dug into his first course happily. The games were about to become a lot more interesting now that the leading lady was in action.

* * *

Kegan sighed in relaxation as she walked among the many flower incased within the garden. Their scents calmed her and helped her frazzled nerves to disappear if only for a little while.

Dinner had been a fiasco in itself. With battling questions and trying not to glare at her damned suitor she'd nearly tired herself out until Sesshomaru had dismissed them for the night.

She'd easily avoided all the questions and now she was content to walk in the garden.

Her dress trailed behind her over the cool stone path as she released her hair and let the breeze blow gently through it. Even her exhaustion couldn't beat this wonderful feeling of nature.

"Beautiful."

Kegan spun at the intrusive voice and drew Melodia Myrsky, singing as the blade came from its sheath.

"Show yourself." She growled angrily, scanning the foliage and the trees as a figure seemed to materialize out of the shadows to stand before her.

"Deadly as well." His voice was strong and laced with a certain arrogance which set Kegan on edge. He chuckled when she didn't lower her weapon then swept into a low bow.

"I am Lord Masaru at your service, My Lady."

Kegan huffed and sheathed her sword and brushed past him. As figured he followed, keeping irritatingly close.

"I have angered you." Kegan ignored him and continued to walk, her mood officially spoiled.

"No. I have just remembered I'd forgotten something very important. Please excuse me." She went to turn when he reached out and spun her, sending her in a completely different direction and straight into him.

Masaru smirked down at her as he held her up right.

"You're not so good at lying, Lady." Green eyes narrowed as she tugged away from him.

"It is no lie, Lord Masaru. Now move out of my way." She growled making him laugh.

"No, I'm not quite ready. Why don't you walk with me?" Even though it was in the form of a question he didn't give her much chance to object as he led her along.

Kegan snarled but didn't attack, knowing he could very well punish her for it, being his betrothed and all.

As they walked he began to speak.

"I assume you know of the council's arrangement?"

"You're deranged. I have no intention of marrying you, Masaru. The council can go to hell for all I care. They do not rule my life, for I am not of the West but of the Earth. Considering all you've studied you should know this already." He nodded still smiling as she glared.

Why was he still smiling? Was he insane or just…that's when she noticed it. Carefully she stepped away from him, knowing she wouldn't be able to defend herself should he attack her, sword or not.

"You, work for Naraku." Masaru smirked slightly.

"Perceptive, my dear; yes. My Lord has told me to bring you back to him as well as the miko. You would go to the filthy mutt, who is alive in fact. Although… I'm tempted to keep you to myself." He'd moved forward and was now standing full against her even with her blade at his throat.

"What would you do if I were to take you away right now? If I were to demand us married by morning?"

Kegan just glared, not bothering to answer but lifted her lip in warning as her eyes shifted from light to dark. He smirked, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger as he breathed against her face, coming closer to her lips.

"But then again, you would never deny me a kiss, would you?"

Kegan made to move away as his lips caressed hers just as Inuyasha called out for her from somewhere in the garden.

Masaru pulled back with a huff then smirked, pecking her cheek.

"Until next time my beauty." Then he was gone in a blink of shadow.

Inuyasha came around the corner at that very moment looking very concerned.

"Kegan? You okay?" She nodded sheathing her sword before he could ask questions.

"I'm fine. Did you need something?" Inuyasha stared at her for a moment then shrugged picking her up quickly then beginning to move back into the castle.

"I can walk you know." She complained making him roll his eyes.

"Well yeah but this is faster. Anyway, Sesshomaru wants to see you and I'd like to stay alive for a little while longer if you don't mind."

Kegan smiled and rolled her eyes as they arrived just before the doors of Sesshomaru's study. As Inuyasha set her on her feet Kegan fought the urge to huff. Figures; the man was home for _one day _and he's already back to paper work!

The hanyou shrugged practically reading her thoughts and opened the door for her, allowing her to step through. She knew he wasn't coming with her and just before he shut the door she turned and grabbed his hand, meeting eyes so much younger than hers.

Eyes that had looked up at her as a child in fear then in awe; those gorgeous honey eyes that were so similar to the man she loved. In them she could see fear, but it was not fear of a man or some force. She had seen it many times back in Ireland and she had seen it when she was sixteen years old in the eyes of his Sire.

It was the fear of the future and the fear of a new father. In his eyes she saw all his indiscretions and the trembling fear of his new life. Even though she could see all this she also saw determination and drive; something his father had lacked.

Stepping back from the doorway she wrapped her arms around him and ran a hand through his hair softly. He resisted for a minute then like a child he melted into her embrace. She didn't have to say anything; he just knew.

After a moment she pulled back and flicked his nose.

"We will talk in the morning alright?" The young prince gave a large sigh and nodded. As he turned to leave again she spoke.

"And Inuyasha?" He didn't face her but she knew he was listening by the twitching of his ears.

"Don't leave Kagome alone; especially with Masaru. Don't trust him." He continued on as if he hadn't heard her but she knew he would do as she suggested.

With a soft sigh she turned and faced the tall study doorway and stepped through, already feeling Sesshomaru's annoyance at her tardiness.

Shaking her head she shut the door behind her and ventured further inside.

Moving into the large room she let her eyes adjust to the low candle light for a minute before looking for Sesshomaru, though she hadn't needed too. He sat like always behind his desk, writing away.

She stood waiting for him to speak getting slightly impatient. She knew he was doing this just to annoy her but she wasn't in the mood.

"Sesshomaru…"

"You smell of my brother and the…raptor youkai." Green eyes rolled at that.

"I was just with Inuyasha and the other one…let's just say we had a conversation and drop it." The last thing she needed was Sesshomaru finding out that the arrogant jerk had kissed her, then going on a rampage throughout the entire castle and spiking the poor fool.

He growled low in his throat suddenly looking up at her over the candle making her shiver slightly at the intenseness.

"Lying doesn't become you Mage." Kegan gave him a pointed look and lowered herself into one of the supported cushions.

"I'm not lying, Sesshomaru. I'm just skirting the truth. That doesn't count." Again he huffed making her laugh softly.

"Oh don't be so tense. I can in fact handle myself."

It was quiet again for a minute as he stared at her, almost as if trying to read her mind. He stood silently, rolling up the scroll and putting the quill away then made his way to her side, standing over her as she looked up.

Blinking up at him she extended her hand to his and gently tugged him down to her level. Surprisingly he didn't refuse and lowered to the cushion behind her then letting her lean against his chest with a tired sigh.

Though she hadn't done much the day had taken much of her energy even with the nap. He held onto her smaller hand and breathed into her hair as she curled into him.

"I wish it could be like this always." In the room her voice was small and nonexistent nearly childlike. The Daiyoukai wrapped his free arm around her and put her hand against his tenderly. He almost didn't speak but he knew she needed words right now not gesture. The former he was not so good at even if he had been rather perceptive back on the mountain.

Here, they had to be cautious and tread softly. Nothing was private and even if it was it was still dangerous.

"Nothing stays the same for long." She was quiet as he continued. He knew this wouldn't satisfy her but he was nothing if not well thought out. Every word he spoke held meaning because he spoke so little.

It had been so easy only a few days ago! Why was it so hard now? But that was a silly question. He knew very well why. Deep down, he was afraid; so terribly afraid. He feared that if someone were to find out about their relations together they would stop at nothing to take her away. He feared that one day he would not be able to protect her. No matter his strength or training he feared one day he would fail and she would be gone forever.

Now that she was here in his arms he too never wanted this to end but things changed. Things _always_ changed.

That fear made him speak carefully and round his words. He had many secrets and many enemies who would stop at nothing to hurt him should they learn any of them. Those secrets kept his mouth closed and his mind working. And he knew if he remained this way he _would_ lose her; not from death or sword point but from broken heart.

No. He wouldn't allow that.

"I will not…always speak my thoughts to you Kegan. It is…hard for me to trust…" He stopped, realizing she was looking up at him with understanding in her green depths. A quiet laugh came from her throat as she reached up and touched his face.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care if you never tell me or become an emotionless block of wood, it doesn't matter. I love you and I accept you exactly as you are; bi-polar emotions and all."

He tilted his head as she said this then raised his eyebrow.

"You do not wish for exclamations of love and…" She laughed full out this time and touched the spot below his ear nearly making him purr in response.

"Stop that. You are not an emotional person and it's weird when you try to be. I don't want an emotional man. I want you. What you _do_ for me shows me. I learned a very long time ago that actions often speak louder than words."

Sesshomaru stared at her a moment longer then pressed a careful kiss to her temple and wrapping her tightly in his embrace. Kegan took comfort in that but she could feel some slight hesitation on his part. He got that look on his face again.

She recognized it easily as the look he'd had when his mother died and when Inu Tashio had brought Izayoi to the palace. Carefully she released a bit of her youki and let it brush against his powerful aura in a soothing gesture. After letting him relax into that she turned his chin toward her and pressed her own kiss to his lips. This one was soft and meant to comfort as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes seriously.

"You will _never_ lose me."

He kept her gaze for a moment and she could tell he was getting ready to speak to refute her but she stopped him with a finger to his mouth.

"Trust me."

Those two words hit him hard and he had no choice but to nod.

He may have been a skilled warrior. He knew countless battle plans and how to disarm any youkai or human in less than two moves. He was an expert at sword play and combat. His knowledge was extensive on court etiquette and the social rules but in the rules of emotion and…love…he was blind.

It was as if you had taken his nose or his ears on a hunt. He was in unmapped territory. There were no plans or way to avoid such things.

Even though he was hesitant he knew without a doubt she was right. She should never have had to ask. For once he took a leap in the dark, taking the hand she was extending to him as his aura connected with the pliant power in his arms and he dropped his forehead to brace against hers.

He would give her the same honor she had bestowed upon him in the meadow and the same she had given when they'd flown over his lands.

She didn't have to ask because he did.

* * *

After leaving his study, Kegan ventured to her room and took the time to soak in the hot springs before bed. Like it or not she was exhausted and a hot bath would be just the thing to soothe both her mind and her muscles.

Gathering up her supplies she made her way to the springs and was thankful they were empty. The last things she needed was a herd of gossiping females.

Sliding the screen shut behind her she moved to a more private part of the spring in-case someone else got the same idea as she did.

She took off her clothes quickly and slipped into the water, immediately dunking her head and washing herself. The hot water made her slightly drowsy almost as if she'd been drinking but not unaware.

After thoroughly rinsing her hair and cleaning her body she sat reclining against the edge when one of the shoji screens slammed open and at least three twittering women strolled in.

"Can you believe it?! She just waltzes back in and is practically _hanging_ off of him! It's not hard to tell what she wants!"

Kegan recognized that voice immediately as Lady Aine and there was no doubt in her mind as to whom she was referring.

The other two women giggled annoyingly as she heard the sloshing of water indicating they were now in the springs.

"That will all change when _I'm_ the Lady of this castle. Kegan will be the first to go and all those worthless humans next. How Sesshomaru stands it I will never know. They're so…so ugh."

Kegan clenched her fists angrily as she hid behind the thin wall and discreetly boiled the water, creating large amounts of steam to both hide her scent and her figure. Creeping closer she listened close as Aine continued to the servant girls.

"The older ones of course are somewhat useful. They make good servants, among other things…"

"Of course! Especially the monk! He's delicious!" One of the girls giggled making the other follow suit at Aine's agreeing 'hmm'.

"I have to agree; but the children…reckless and messy. Youkai children are so much more behaved. I'm sure with a little teaching the little kitsune would be a proper courtier in no time. Of course it will take some time with the little human brat's influence gone but I'm a patient woman.

"After that I will be sure to get rid of the hanyou. Such a brash idiot is not deserving of the title of Prince. His mixed blood alone should be testament to that."

The two girls giggled in agreement as Aine grabbed a few soaps then made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"Ugh…This palace will need total redecoration. They don't even have decent soaps around here!! I cannot believe how anyone has…"

Kegan blocked her out, afraid she might jump over the side and strangle the woman herself. Quietly she backed away from the side and got out, careful not to make any noise as she dried off and slipped on her night clothes then moved to the back shoji screen and vacated the area the back way, leaving Aine and her servants to their scheming.

Something would need to be done; and very soon.

* * *

Masaru watched as the hanyou panted across from him after going blow to blow for a few minutes then breaking apart and spin away from each other glaring.

The Condor raised his brow and his sword beckoning Inuyasha forward.

"Getting a little tired, half-breed?" He motioned to the deep gashes Inuyasha had sustained since their session began.

Ears flat to his head, Inuyasha growled and rotated his fang with ease then lowered into position, lifting his large sword with a cocky smirk.

"Not a chance. I'm only just beginning." Masaru narrowed his eyes with a strange glint in his eyes. Motioning toward the middle he too got ready.

"Then please, impress me."

On the sidelines, Shippou supervised nervously. He knew if Masaru had the chance he'd kill Inuyasha and he wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen. The little kitsune whimpered slightly as he watched, afraid his idol would be severely hurt. The bird youkai was incredibly violent behind that charming exterior he showed at court.

Shippou bit his lip worriedly as he wondered what to do should something bad happen.

Inuyasha charged with a battle cry toward Masaru who didn't even feel the need to move as he deflected and threw Inuyasha off to the side. He then spun around and planted a foot in his back while simultaneously sinking his fingers into a crucial pressure point on Inuyasha's neck.

"Are you sure you're suited for this? Perhaps we should take a break?"

Masaru moved his foot and leaned harshly down on Inuyasha's wrist who was struggling and unable to get up.

A cruel smile came across the Condor's face as he pushed down hard making Inuyasha snarl.

"What the hell did you do!?" Inuyasha demanded making Masaru laugh.

"I'm simply showing you who the dominant male is, hanyou." Deftly the bird wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's other wrist and twisting it painfully.

"What's wrong? Does that hurt?" He jerked his arm and smirked as he heard a loud snap and Inuyasha groaned in pain, too proud to scream.

Shippou gasped and began to move forward as Masaru's youki buffeted him from coming forward to help. The dark power pulsed and sent fear running up the little fox's spine.

His green eyes glittered with fear. What could he do? He needed to _do_ something!! Scampering backward he turned tail and headed for help, his little legs carrying him as fast as they could, leaving Inuyasha and Masaru alone.

Masaru leaned down carefully to one of the triangle ears atop the hanyou's head once the brat had left.

"You should get used to this, half-breed. Soon pain will be all you feel when Lord Naraku takes his rightful place as Emperor and his Queen of course."

Inuyasha snarled again, his voice gravely and thick with his beast.

"You wouldn't dare…" but he was cut off by Masaru's amused laugh.

"Oh, but wouldn't I? I'll let you in on a little secret, since I do so love watching you and your arrogant brother squirm. Kagome, will be a fine Lady when you are gone. I'm sure Lord Naraku will _fully_ enjoy her _services_. And of course I mustn't forget the Lady Kegan. Don't you think she'll make a fine slave? I just love watching that little body of hers when she practices, don't you?"

Inuyasha howled in outrage as he spoke of Kagome and Kegan like common whores and he longed to rip him to pieces.

The Raptor Youkai twisted again which effectively shut the boy up. He hummed in delight as he thought of Kegan, wrapped in nothing but silk, her hair down and bruises covering her elegant body. Oh, yes. She would be very fun to tame; he was very confident in that.

He began to voice his thoughts again, missing the sound of the dojo door coming in and a sword being unsheathed.

"It gives me so many _delightful _ideas. Wouldn't you…"

He froze as the cool metal was pressed against his throat. Slowly he turned his head to stare into emerald eyes burning with anger. The whites were tinged with red and her youki was spinning wildly out of control as she glared down at him, her face set in a block of ice.

Her lips were a tight line and her eyes were narrowed in rage. Just behind her he could see the miko, who was busy holding a very upset Kit in her arms.

"I would suggest, Lord Masaru, you keep your psychotic fantasies to yourself if you wish to keep your organs on the inside of your body."

The Condor met her stare levelly as he released Inuyasha and stood up, careful of the blade at his neck.

"You wouldn't kill your betrothed would you, my sweet?" His voice dripped with charm but had no effect on Kegan.

"I don't advise speaking again, Sir, since you have no idea what I'm capable of. Now, leave before I lose my temper."

As she said this she lowered her blade and stepped away turning toward Inuyasha as Masaru moved quickly to the door. He stopped however when her voice rang out again. He was even struck by a bit of fear at the tone she had.

"Masaru." It was chilled and filled with undertones of darkness even Naraku would have trouble topping.

"If you _ever_ threaten those close to me again, I will not hesitate to remove your head from your body."

He didn't respond after she finished, only moving quicker from the room as she continued to Inuyasha's side as if she had said nothing at all but he knew she meant every word.

* * *

Review!!!


	36. Challenge

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Okay, closet, threats, murder, death. Very aware of the angry glares I'm getting but here's the chapter that is a continual pain in my butt. I like this chapter don't get me wrong but for some reason my mind decided it didn't want to write this chapter and didn't want me to post it but I have these nifty little people called muses… So here's the long awaited chapter!

And don't worry, I have the next one all set to go!

Sword Dancer

Green eyes narrowed angrily in rage as she stared up at the men in front of her. Were they fools?

The fact that they believed she would ever marry that…that…disgusting bird was ridiculous. She'd rather cut off her own foot than be saddled to him.

"We have decided for the good of the Lands that you shall be married in a season's time. Your union will solidify the allied forces of the Raptor to coincide with ours. Masaru-sama will take over your estates and power in the palace as his right as your husband, aiding our Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Seiko in the war effort."

Kegan clenched her fists at her sides as Melodia Myrsky pulsed on her waist. Her eyes locked on each member angrily as she attempted to answer to their demands.

She should have taken Seiko's advice and declined their summons but she knew it would have been inevitable. The others had been _conveniently _removed from the room including Sesshomaru who she knew was waiting just behind the door. Much to their annoyance Masaru was sitting a safe distance away on one of the upper dias' where she couldn't reach him.

After the incident in the dojo, he had avoided being completely alone with her but never gave up the chance to taunt her behind the safety of the council and their absurd proposal.

Aine too was in attendance, smirking down at her as if she had already won. The other female was much the same as Masaru; cowardly and heineous. She did everything in her power to cause trouble.

With a smirk Kegan imagined what the bitch would think after tomorrow when Misoka _finally_ let her back to her normal routine. The past five days had been hell twice over for the very active Mage, not to mention there was still no sign of Magus or Ryo. She wondered what they could be up too, even if Seiko said they were on spy duty.

She wasn't bonded to Magus for nothing.

Looking back up at the head councilman she was surprised to see he was getting ready to leave.

"Now that we have announced this, you will be moved from the familial wing to one closer to Lord Masaru's suite. Lady Aine will begin immediately in instructing you on how to be a Lady as well as wedding…"

He stopped when he noticed Kegan was no longer looking at him. Her eyes were on the marble floor at her feet as she reigned in her flaring powers which were begging to tear the roots out from under them and surround the idiots in utter despair.

"Lady Kegan you will…"

"No." she spoke firmly and met his eyes as he attempted to understand what she was objecting to.

"If you do not wish to be taught by Lady Aine we can certainly…"

The Mage shook her head swiftly.

"No, councilman; you misunderstand me. I will not be agreeing to _any_ of your conditions. I refuse to be schooled in lessons of which I already know, I refuse to move from my quarters in the familial wing and most of all I refuse to have anything to do with the coward who stands behind you."

The five men stared down at her as if she'd grown three heads and suddenly began yelling angrily at her insolence, Aine joining in with shrill insults until the head councilman banged a fist on his desk.

"SILENCE!" The room quieted immediately as he glared at the blonde before him.

"You have no choice in the matter, Mage. You _will_ marry Lord Masaru. It is for your country and your honor demands it. Furthermore you are a woman and have no say in your future."

Kegan snarled at that.

"Do not presume to control me, old man. I will not marry anyone I do not choose. You are sorely misled if you believe differently. As for my status as a woman, need I remind you of the army that stands at my command and no one else? Need I remind you that though I am a woman I have survived the trials of the mountain pass and survived ruthless attacks from ignorant men such as yourselves?"

He stuttered for a minute then smirked as he knew how to capture her in his web.

"If you refuse, then you will be charged with treason, which for a woman means a trial against the best fighter to the death."

Kegan lifted her eyebrow in challenge, a smirk lighting her face.

"I refuse the demands of an imbecilic group of males who cannot even see the threat staring you in the face. The evil you have let slip into your minds because of your adolescent fear has clouded your judgment. Tell me My Lords, when was the last time you picked up a sword and fought for your country instead of demanding others do it for you? When was the last time you watched your friends die at the hands of merciless killers or held the hand of a dying child, suffering from disease? If you can tell me this I will accept your terms and marry Masaru willingly, but do not presume to choose my future when you are too cowardly to step out onto the battle field beside those who die in your honor every day."

The large hall was silent as her voice reverberated off the marble walls and the council was far too stunned to speak. With a hard glare she met the head councilman's eyes and waited as he collected himself.

"My Lord Masaru, you will take the Lady Kegan to her chambers and station guards at her doors. She is not to leave her quarters unaccompanied, nor will she leave them without your consent. "

After addressing the Condor he then looked at Kegan with a smug expression.

"Coward or not, you will do as we say, Lady Kegan. Perhaps a few days imprisoned will help you to learn your place."

* * *

Ryo walked calmly up behind his brother who was busy looking over the map of the castle again to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

"Magus." The blue haired dragon looked up and over his shoulder at his twin. Immediately he noticed his brother's unease.

"Ryo what's…" The other looked at him steadily.

"They've imprisoned her in her room. She refused to do as they asked and the bastards imprisoned her!"

Magus listened as his brother growled and snarled angrily. Ryo was right to be angry but they couldn't afford to ruin their plans now. They would merely push them up a bit.

"Calm yourself brother. If you are correct then we shall wait no longer. Kegan must be taken. Tonight."

* * *

Kegan slowed her breathing as she sat cross legged on her soft mattress; her swords lying out before her and within reach but otherwise as peaceful as their master.

She had been imprisoned in her room for the past few days only able to leave for baths or a bit of exercise. Masaru of course never left her side. She wondered if he might have been part leech or something considering how clingy he was. Fortunately she was allowed to kick him out of her room despite his advances.

For the past few hours she'd been mediating and training, considering she wasn't allowed in the dojo. Damn, geezers.

It had been relatively quiet the past few days, with her being guarded like a prize jewel so when the explosion happened, she wasn't quite ready.

The blast threw her forward off the bed and her bedroom doors burst open, Masaru the first to come in followed by at least four guards.

"Lady Kegan!" One ran to her side to help her but a second blast knocked them down again, as Kegan grappled for her sword, hastily putting it back together and gaining her feet.

The men swarmed around her in protection as they attempted to find the threat but to no avail. Masaru snarled as many figures in black swung through the windows, attacking the guards and taking them down easily, as black smoke filled the room.

Kegan moved in quick succession, snapping back and forth like a storm as the black clothed men swarmed her despite the darkness around her. She could still identify each figure slightly as they came at her.

Masaru was just to her left, fighting his way toward her when she was grabbed from behind. With a scream she rammed her elbow into her attacker's stomach and he dropped her instantly as she spun and knocked him out of the way.

Her sword, unusually, didn't ring as she paried blows with her foe making her movements slow and her opponent take his chance.

He reached out and caught her wrists then stunned her and threw her over his shoulder.

Masaru snarled and reached for her but was shoved backwards by another then given a well aimed punch, breaking his nose and just as quickly as they appeared they were gone, the black smoke quickly emptying from the room.

By this time the Inu-tachi had arrived and were filling the room.

Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"What the hell happened?"

Masaru was just getting to his feet and glared at Inuyasha.

"Lady Kegan has been abducted if you haven't noticed, half-breed." He froze as a deep snarl echoed through the room and Sesshomaru stepped inside. His golden eyes took in the state of Kegan's quarters, scenting the air and then switching his gaze back to the Condor angrily. Ready to tear him apart Sesshomaru stepped forward but Seiko intercepted him, looking at Masaru.

"Then why, is it your scent covering this room, not that of smoke and strangers?"

* * *

Kegan opened her eyes sleepily to see a grass hut ceiling above her, the sound of hushed voices just outside and a warm fire in the middle of the room.

She lay there for a moment reminding herself of what had transferred before she had been taken. Gaining her wits she sat up slowly and took in the room, letting each smell touch her senses. The hut was made of clay as usual but this kind was thicker, made to keep the heat in.

The room she sat in was dark and warm leading her to believe that where ever she was had a cooler climate. Looking down she noticed her hands were not bound and just beside the bed she was laying in was her sword, cloak, and a saddle bag.

She raised her eyebrow quizzically. Well, these kidnappers failed miserably. Carefully she slipped from the bed, testing her body to make sure she hadn't been hurt then reached for her sword just as the flap to the hut opened.

"She's probably awake by now."

Kegan turned with an angry snarl and drew the blade, crouching defensively as her visitors froze where they stood.

One of them smirked cockily and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is that any way to treat your rescuers?"

Kegan's blade lowered as she stared at the two in complete astonishment.

"Magus?"


	37. Persuading the Dragons

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Okay, closet, threats, murder, death. Yeah, so I lied. Sorry about that but I wanted this little sucker perfect. So here we go! Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

Jericho snarled angrily at the face in the mirror Kanna held.

"You let them escape!" He raged as the Condor looked on indifferently.

"She was to be delivered here you damn pigeon!" The black inu hissed making Masaru's eyes narrow angrily.

"I told you! It was an ambush! They already think I'm responsible! That damn dog and his filthy brother are watching my every move as it is! There is nothing I can do! I've sent my people out looking but it's as if she disappeared from existence! Unless you can think of something I can do nothing, dog-boy. So why don't you try doing something yourself instead of getting pissed at me!"

The turn-coat prince snarled angrily and lifted So'unga, nearly forgetting he was looking at a mirror as red bled into his eyes. With a shake of his head he dropped the blade and glared at the mirror once more.

"I don't care how you have to do it but you _will_ find her and you _will_ bring her to me when you do. If you don't, So'unga is always thirsting for blood."

The condor shivered at the thought and nodded curtly.

"And what of the miko?" Jericho shrugged and turned away.

"I don't know what Naraku sees in the woman but I suppose she's needed. Bring her as soon as you can but my warning stands. The Mage will be claimed as soon as she within my reach. Don't fail us, Masaru. You know the consequence."

And the mirror went black.

Masaru huffed angrily and ran a hand through his hair with a smirk as he eyed the dark sky outside his rooms.

"But that's only if I don't claim her first."

* * *

Kegan stared at her friends from across the fire as they finished explaining their plans, those whom they'd reqruted sat watching her reactions.

"As much as I appreciate your help, guys, you do realize if the council finds out we will all be convicted of treason?"

Ryo shrugged and poked the embers thoughtfully.

"Yeah but we figured, this was pretty important and with the Dragon Clans' help we might be able to defeat Naraku in one big battle, y'know?"

The mage sat back slightly. She knew the troop's morale was running low as well as the amount of soldiers. The fighting was growing worse and worse every day, touching more cities and killing more people. With the help of Magus and Ryo's people the war would turn in their favor at least for a little while.

Sesshomaru and Seiko would need the help too. Humans helped but they were very easy to kill compared to demons.

Her green eyes set on her friends again. She knew it had been years since they'd set foot on their homeland and it might be taboo to do so but they wanted to try.

The other problem was that in dragon culture, women were seen and not heard. They were not ever allowed in council meetings and most certainly never in battle. What would they do when faced with Kegan?

Her attention was brought back to her two friends as Magus had taken a seat beside her and touched her hand.

"We know the risks but we have to try. You're the only one who's diplomatic enough to catch their attention. You can't go back to the Western Citadel anyway. Why not give it a shot?"

The young mage raised her eyebrow with a small smile. He already knew she would say yes. Rolling her eyes she stood and nodded.

"Alright. We go to Dragon Keep."

The men around her seemed to exhale with a sense of joy before she quirked her eyebrow.

"I do have a few questions though. One: I don't look like a representative and no offense but neither do any of you." Ryo nodded and brought out a burlap bag and held it up.

"You're best dress and a few pieces of jewelry. We even got your brushes and make-up. About two days ride, a day away from Dragon Keep is a large inn that will house us and we'll get ready there. The rest of us have purchased similar clothing to represent our protection of you, not the East or West."

Kegan smiled at their planning, though not enjoying the thought of playing dress up, but would go with it.

"Okay, then second question. What exactly do you expect me to ride in on? I can't just double with one of you. That would get us in trouble before we even started."

This time it was one of the other soldiers who stepped forward, holding the reins of a familiar palamino stallion that nickered happily at seeing her.

The Mage smirked and looked at the two dragons with a shake of her head.

"You think of everything, don't you? I should have known. Alright, when do we leave?"

Magus beamed and motioned her back toward the hut.

"Tomorrow morning. We've got a long day ahead and we can't stay in one place for too long."

Kegan nodded, turning to the troop with a smile.

"Good night gentlemen. In the morning we ride."

* * *

Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance. It wasn't enough that Kegan was gone, but the damn council was urging him to sign the deal on Aine. He'd had numerous servants tell him to refuse, quietly of course, but many none the less.

They were shipping out in two days just to get ahead on Naraku's army. Their own ranks had been forced to retreat and were in dire need of help. He'd already sent Seiko to Mizu's side and was further sending his brother and a large cast of demons following.

The miko would stay behind and ride to the edges with himself and Misoka. The huntress and her brother had flown east to recruit some of their brethren early this morning. The extra forces should be in place in three days time. Barely enough time to get information and launch a counter attack.

With Kegan gone, Sesshomaru had to spread out his leaders and that was a disaster in itself considering it would be the inu-tachi and himself to dispatch the hanyou and his spawn.

Suchi would be along to protect the miko but other than that everyone was spread amongst the ranks. Nearly impossible to pick them all out individually.

He moved one of the scrolls as Suchi walked in, flanked by his brother.

"We are ready to go whenever you are Sesshomaru." the tiger seated himself as Inuyasha looked over the maps.

"Are we taking the road past the Mountains or are we going over the plains?"

The Western Lord leaned down and trailed his finger along the two paths then looked at the Tiger.

"Can we afford to split the forces?" The tiger stood and came to their side.

"Maybe a few but if we separate it will be easier to be overtaken. Naraku won't hesitate to attack one or the other. Without an extra force on the side we might be asking for defeat."

Sesshomaru nodded then perused the maps a few minutes more.

"Have the scouts brought any news back about the Mage?"

The other two looked at him carefully as he sat down in his chair and waited. After a moment they did the same.

"We haven't found much but apparently one of the stable hands discovered a certain stallion was missing from his stall along with all his equipment."

Sesshomaru lifted his brow.

"Do you think she planned this?" Inuyasha barked out a laugh.

"Nah. Kegan would have wanted to stick around and fight it out but the kidnapping was too authentic. She fought too hard to be in on it. Knowing her she would have made it to where Masaru was not as close. Whoever did this had to know Kegan and her habits. And she's not exactly a predictable person."

Suchi agreed with a chuckle.

"He's right. She's known for her spontaneity. We don't have much to worry about. Kegan can take care of herself and she'll find her way back. This is too important for her not to. In the mean time we need to worry about keeping the council off hers and our backs."

The two Western brothers watched him as he stood and walked to the window to watch ominous storm clouds roll dark across the sky.

"Whatever we do we need to do it soon. Naraku's getting restless. Much more time and we will not be able to keep them from the palace gates."

Sesshomaru joined him. His golden eyes took in the outside of his home and all those he cared about flashed through his mind; Rin, Kegan, Kagome, Inuyasha, The monk, the Huntress, all his friends.

His hand clenched around his sword in rage. This would not touch them. They would not lose when they had already lost so much.

"Ready the troops. We march tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

Kegan reined Percius to the side as she heard the thunder rolling in.

The clouds were dark and foreboding, the thunder a raging voice in the howling wind. She knew they needed to move and quickly if they wanted to avoid getting caught in the storm.

Further- more the nature of it sang in her body like it did when she and the earth were one. The raging winds spoke to her of the battles below and the cries of the people and the earth as it was ravaged and burned with hatred.

Skin tingling she pressed her hand against the mountain side, taking solace in the strength it gave and the solidity of its structure.

"Please," She whispered to whatever was listening, her eyes turning upward toward the heavens.

"Protect them, give them hope."

Just as quickly she motioned her large group onward toward the coming villages, well aware they were very near the place they'd rescued the children from.

Magus had told her earlier in the day that when she'd been gone, each child had died within days or hours of each other and they were indeed under the protection of the Dragons. That alone made her blood boil. Had they become so fearful they neglected their people?

One thing was for sure; she would not leave without giving them a piece of her mind.

She was interrupted of her musings when Ryo put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're nearing the last village until the citadel. We'll stop here to change into our things."

Kegan nodded and dismounted, rifling through her bag for the dress and other necessities to head to the river.

It wouldn't do for her to be dressed so nicely and look like a dirty child.

Finding the mountain spring was easy and she quickly stripped and waded into the freezing water, well used to the temperature. Quickly she cleaned herself then got out, heating her skin to dry herself then slipping into the undergarments.

With all the grace of a lady she dressed swiftly, taking care to smooth out all the wrinkles and brush out her long hair.

The dress was a long riding dress but elegant none the less. The sleeves were made of green velvet and tightened around her arms until reaching her elbows where they flared out all the way down to her wrists. The bodice was made of same colored material and decorated with leaves of golden threads, winding around her shoulders and waist. The neckline was modest but not overly so, just ending a good inch above her breasts.

The skirt was long and trailed beautifully around her like silk but thicker to keep her warm.

Her feet were covered in sturdy riding shoes that gave the illusion of slippers of dark forest green. She wore no necklace, making her neck even more elegant but hooked golden leaf earrings on her ears then slipped on her family crest.

Carefully she braided two pieces of her hair on either side of her face then pulled them back to connect in the back then pulled the rest of it into one large braid which sat nicely over her shoulder. She then added a small gold circle atop her brow, looking down in the water she smiled and stood turning back toward camp after picking up her other clothes.

When she reached her allies they all seemed to stop and turn to look at her in silent awe. Magus was the first to drop into a low bow followed quickly by all the others.

"My Lady, we are at your service." Kegan smiled gently and moved back to Percius's side, pulling out a pair of leather riding gloves and her long green cloak.

She wanted to keep her identity a secret as long as possible.

Ryo moved to her side and lifted her up into the saddle as the others mounted their own steeds. Each wore black uniforms with green sashes and silver face masks, all of them having pulled their hair up into high ponytails. The suits were mirror images of the one she had packed away in her saddle bag.

She smiled and took out her sword, strapping it around her waist underneath her cloak.

"Alright boys. From here on out I'm nothing but 'Milady' or 'Lady Kegan' as much as I detest formality."

They laughed lightly then went into loose formation around her as they traveled up the main road toward the large city which sat just in front of the large alabaster palace.

Kegan pulled her hood far over her head like she had when she and Magus had just returned not wanting anyone to suspect who she was.

Beside her Magus and Ryo kept their hands on their swords and their eyes on the people.

Kegan could practically feel their nervousness. They had not been back since leaving for the Pass and had not been sent for by the King and therefore they were trespassing. By coming here they were surrendering their lives. It was her job to keep them from being slaughtered.

Behind her their troop of merry men was unusually quiet. They too could feel the tenseness of the two warriors and their attention was on keeping Kegan safe.

The people outside were all going about their daily routines as the entourage rode through the street. Time seemed to stop for them as the many people stopped, conversations, haggling, walking, playing, buying, to look at the newcomers.

The whispers began to spread and all too soon Kegan watched as a boy of about ten race from the crowd toward the Palace. When Magus saw this he lifted his hand and drew it into a fist, drawing the men closer around their Lady.

"Stay close. Once the royals hear of us, all hell will break loose." Kegan nodded imperceptibly then pull Percius to a halt as a large group of guards headed their way. Immediately Magus and Ryo took up defensive positions in front of her and face the guard.

"You will dismount your horses immediately and disarm. Under order of the Royal Court. Come now." One of the men practically growled.

But Magus didn't move, instead he pulled his horse to stand in front of Kegan.

"We are here for an audience with the King as representatives of the Western and Eastern Kingdoms. We want no trouble." Magus's voice was cool but calm as he addressed them but the head guard was not convinced.

He removed his helmet reveling long brown hair and startling green eyes.

"You have no right to ask that, Brother."

Kegan's eyebrows raised a fraction as she heard this but she didn't have enough time to react as the man launched himself at Magus and two others attacked Ryo.

Magus relaxed as he fell and landed then rolled out and away from Yukiko's sharp hooves. Ryo however managed to stay atop his horse and was busy trotting in circles while brandishing his blade.

Reaching out Kegan snagged a hold on Yukiko's reins, handing them off then turning to watch Magus and his second brother grapple.

"Traitor!" The brown headed one snarled but Magus stayed silent only flipping the other over and giving him a good punch. The guard growled and almost retaliated when suddenly he was assisted as Magus was converged in soldiers and restrained as Ryo now was.

"Take them back to the Palace, now!" The head guard, still nameless, ordered. He paid no attention to the figure in green and the others standing behind her.

Kegan huffed in annoyance and motioned her troop further down the road.

"Come on boys. Let's go rescue the idiots."

Continuing on their ride Kegan ignored the looks they were receiving until they trotted pleasantly through the gates. Strangely there were no guards in the courtyard.

Dismounting she handed Percius's reins to one of her men then motioned for two others to follow her.

"The rest of you stay here. I have no doubt this will only take a moment." They nodded as she turned and swept up the stairs the two others following quickly after her.

* * *

Inside the main throne room Ryo and Magus were shoved to their knees in front of a tall black haired man with almost charcoal colored eyes. He wore thick but shined armor and sat regally atop his throne, a beautiful woman at his side looking much the same except she had eyes as green as emeralds and wore a white and green kimono with a silver sash. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and she wore only a jade necklace around her delicate throat.

"It seems you still cannot follow orders. Did that camp teach you nothing?"

Magus rolled his blue eyes and looked up with a glare.

"We weren't breaking the law. We're here on a peace…"

"SILENCE!" The King rumbled and the green eyed guard hit both the men harshly making them wince.

"I did not warrant an answer from you. Have you no manners!"

The woman laid her hand gently on the King's arm and he looked at her, his expression softening. Turning back to the two he snarled.

"I am shamed boundlessly by your attitudes. Punishment is in order. Your brother wishes to kill you but I know my wife would have you live. Tell me, my Red Son what shall I have done?"

He waited for Ryo to speak when a commanding but feminine voice made them all look up from the doorway.

"I would most appreciate it if you would refrain from killing my captain and my lieutenant. It would be most troublesome to navigate without them."

The entire dragon court looked her way as she stood in the large doorway, her cloak still covering her form and her two soldiers standing like shadows behind her.

The old King sputtered indignantly and stood as she strode into the room with more confidence than anyone else ever had. People were afraid of the Dragon and no one ever challenged the king or his soldiers.

"Who do you think you are? Leave my Palace immediately!" The King snarled making Kegan smirk.

"I am my own and you surely would not wish me to travel back to the Western Palace and report your behavior to My Lord?"

The Dragon King was silenced as she came to stand before him, looking up beneath her hood.

"Ah, I see I have your attention good sir. Allow me to present myself. I am an ambassador of the Eastern and Western provinces."

By now she had everyone's attention.

"As you know we are at war. Our forces are drained and we need assistance. I've come to ask the Dragon's for their aid, to fight beside their allies."

Her voice was firm and strong making Magus and Ryo smile even though they had swords at their necks.

Their brother stepped in front of his father.

"You have no right to ask…" The woman behind the throne however cleared her throat.

"Perhaps…my dears, it would be better to speak of this elsewhere?" The King and his son looked at her then nodded.

"Very well. Take the…visitors to my wife's sitting room." He motioned to two guards who came forward immediately to pick up Magus and Ryo but Kegan was faster.

Drawing the blade beneath her cloak she pushed them backward as her shadows took her flanks.

"But first, release my soldiers."

* * *

Kegan sat Ryo and Magus down, checking their wounds with a smile of relief.

"You failed to mention you were both royalty. That might be important during a dinner conversation boys." They looked up cheekily as she wrapped Ryo's bloodied wrist.

"Yeah well, we aren't exactly royalty being third sons and all." Kegan shrugged then ruffled Magus's scruffy hair.

"Royalty is royalty. Now, I need all the information you can give me and quickly. If I'm right both your parents and that jerk of a brother is on their way." The two nodded and reclined as she took a seat in one of the large chairs, being careful not to get comfortable and sitting on the edge, her back straight and her legs crossed with her hands folded neatly in her lap.

She fidgeted slightly with her cloak, sure to keep it firmly wrapped around her and covering her until their hosts arrived

"Our father is very…_stern._ He wants respect and gets very annoyed when he doesn't get it. He likes to be complimented and he loves a good game of wits, so keep your head and don't lose your temper.

Our brother, Ryu II is a lot like father. But he's extremely proud and arrogant. Kinda like Jericho." Kegan shook her head with a sad smile.

"Captain of the guard, heir to the throne, master horseman, you name it he's done it. And he's very clever and suspicious. He doesn't like new things and he doesn't like…well…us."

Ryo motioned to himself and his twin in amusement. Magus nodded.

"He doesn't like that we were sent to the Pass to be trained and he's kind of jealous of us if you look really hard. And arrogant, did we mention arrogant?"

This time Kegan laughed but quieted quickly as Ryo continued.

"And our mother, Lady Sagi. She's not cruel and she doesn't appreciate ignorance. She's the one who keeps father on a leash and Ryu when she gets the chance. Really she's the reason the people have what little they do. Father and our brother believe in slavery and abuse. Let us warn you now, Father believes women are of a lower standing than men.

Often when we were allowed to see political proceedings, he openly ignored the women in the chambers, even if they were powerful and rightful leaders. He won't take kindly to anything you have to say and given the chance he will throw you out on your ass."

Kegan smirked and patted the lump her sword made beneath her cloak.

"He's going to have to force me. We're not leaving here without being heard, even if we have to stand out in the market place and proclaim it."

The twins nodded then stood hastily as the door to the chamber opened and Ryu I and II walked in with Lady Sagi right behind them.

Lord Ryu was seething.

"How dare you ignore my orders! I should have you both whipped within an inch of your lives!"

Behind him his eldest son sat with a smirk on his face. Ryo and Magus however paid him no mind, keeping their eyes on their father.

"You are bother traitors to your…"

"I do believe that's enough Lord Ryu." Kegan ordered having stood up and facing him head on. The Dragon King swung around to look at her with rage in his eyes.

"You will not order me around in MY home! You will be…"

Kegan turned and looked pointedly at Lady Sagi.

"Forgive me, Lady Sagi." She bowed lowly then stood up.

"I have forgotten to introduce myself." Dramatically Kegan pushed her hood from her face and watched in amusement as all three nearly passed out, seeing her face. She bet they hadn't expected that.

"I am Lady Kegan of the Western Lands, ambassador to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Seiko." Lady Sagi nodded dumbly as Kegan turned to Lord Ryu and smirked with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Now, my Lord, please leave your sons to me. They were following my orders and mine alone."

King Ryu stared at her almost unable to speak when his son stepped forward.

"Why should we believe anything you say? What proof do you have, wench, that you are not a spy?"

Kegan's eyebrow lifted even higher.

"I am no spy. I'm not here to divulge secrets. I'm here to ask, to beg, for your help."

Ryu II stared at her then turned to his father.

"Surely you question this? She's a woman. What could she possibly know that…" But the King wasn't listening. The wheels of his mind were turning as he examined the beautiful female before him, from her elegant face to the crest she wore on her shoulder, to the way she stood.

She would be a great asset to his palace, perhaps as his son's first wife.

Kegan pointedly ignored his stare and was about to instruct her friends when the Lady Sagi spoke up in a soft delicate voice.

"Husband. Perhaps it would not hurt to…listen to the grievances?" King Ryu looked down at her carefully trying to interpret her meaning. After a moment he nodded.

"Very well wife. But you will be in charge of them. Come Ryu, we have business to attend."

Just as quickly as he'd come, they were both gone leaving the three westerners with the Lady of the house.

For a moment no one spoke until Lady Sagi seemed to visibly relax. She sunk into one of the large chair and looked at her two children with a sad remorse. The two boys waited as she outstretched her hands.

"My sons." She called and the spell seemed to break. Kegan watched as Ryo and Magus fell at the woman's feet and showered the small hands with kisses.

"Mother." They spoke in unison. The queen smiled and stroked their faces until finally looking up at Kegan with a motherly smile Kegan had not endured since the death of Lady Haruno.

Sitting back she motioned for them all to get comfortable then with a childlike glee bayed them speak.

"Now, you must tell me everything!"

* * *

With a sigh, Kegan sank into her bed. Her temples throbbed and her body ached with exertion and the fight to keep her emotions in check.

Here in this damned palace she was forced to be docile and so quiet! It was unnerving and apparently amusing to her two guardians. The only vice she had was her morning training with her guards, even that she had to be careful with. Ladies were strictly forbidden in the dojo, and the council, and the throne, and the study, the library.

What exactly were women allowed? She could count them on one hand; sewing, drawing, singing, serving, and sitting.

She growled and drug her claws through the bed clothes. The rip they made gave her a slight reprieve but not much. Looking up she heard a knock at her door and gave a somewhat ladylike answer.

"Yes?"

The door opened and three guards stepped through followed by the crown prince. He motioned to his aides and they stepped back out into the parlor.

Kegan raised her eyebrow as he stood in the middle of her chambers staring at her.

"Is there something you wanted Lord Ryu?" She asked sweetly. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Will you not stand before your Lord, woman?" Kegan's eyes narrowed. She was so not in the mood for this.

"You are not my Lord. The man I serve is in the Western Lands. I owe you no honor. Now, do you have a reason for coming here at this hour or did you just wish to stand here and berate me."

He snarled and made to step forward but Kegan made no move. She knew with a flick of her hand she could easily disarm him.

"You will respect me, wench." The insult made her bristle.

"Respect is something earned and you have yet to achieve it. Now what exactly do you want?"

The dragon froze then began to pace the floor.

"My father has requested your presence, why I'm not sure but you will be summoned tomorrow morning after breakfast. You will be expected to act accordingly and do not speak unless spoken to. It is an honor to be called before the Emperor. You will respect him Lord or not am I understood?"

Kegan's eyebrow rose into her hair line but she didn't react much further. Once again she held a tight rein on her anger and dipped into a low curtsy.

Her voice was sickly sweet and dripping with sarcasm; anything to get him to leave.

"As you wish my Lord."

Satisfied with her response Ryu nodded and left her closing the door with a demanding click.

Kegan snarled and spun towards her window and to the balcony, ripping the dress she'd been gifted with to shreds and leaving her in only her slim underclothes but she didn't care at the moment.

Grabbing her sword she strapped it around her waist and slid down the wall beside her bedroom then hastily made her way to the barracks. Magus and Ryo would be in for a rude awakening.

Slipping in an open window Kegan strode down the corridor until she smelled the familiar scent of her boys. Throwing open the door they both looked up and their mouths dropped when they saw exactly what she was wearing.

"Ke….Kegan…What…" she growled and stepped inside, slamming the door behind her.

"We have been here for two months. TWO MONTHS! And now, now, your father decides I'm worthy enough to be summoned into his sacred chamber while Sesshomaru and everyone else are fighting a battle to keep him in power! All he can do is sit and order everyone around like the damn Emperor of China!"

Magus stood and grabbed her shoulders to settle her down. She growled and pulled away.

"I cannot just sit here while the enemy marches up to the gates! Is he just plain stupid? Once Naraku gets here he will kill all of them and replace him with a human who will be more than happy to put all of the people here under servitude!" Ryo nodded and reached out to grab her hand strangely this made her stop and sit down beside him and Magus followed.

"No matter what happens we will get back to our friends, even if we don't succeed here. We will not abandon our people."

The mage nodded and leaned her head heavily on Ryo's shoulder as Magus wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm not staying much longer. We can no longer spare any time and I haven't any patience left for your pompous brother nor your father. The only person I can stand is your mother." Both laughed gently.

"That's common and perhaps with her support you can win father over." Kegan nodded looking towards the window.

"I hope you are right."


	38. Battle of the Banished

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

The next morning as scheduled, Kegan was summoned to King Ryu's inner chamber but it was not for what she thought.

Inside she found Ryu and several other council men at his side.

"Lady Kegan. Please. Sit. Let us get down to business."

She bowed then sat gently on one of the cushions as King Ryu joined her.

"Now, I understand you believe you were sent here for negotiations in this war but I feel I have discovered the reason my allies sent you to us. An unmarried woman is no use for a kingdom and therefore my good Lord Sesshomaru wisely sent you to me to get you formally married and have our alliance. Correct. Of course. With your credentials I believe I have found you most suitable for my son, Ryu. Such a beauty cannot be passed on to someone so unworthy therefore you both will be married as soon as…"

Kegan had finally reached her boiling point. What was it with men and trying to marry her off, damn it! Her fists clenched and her claws drew blood as she attempted to stay quiet but soon it was too much.

She was done. She no longer cared if they had the dragons as allies or not. They didn't need them. And after this she was through playing sweet little diplomat. Screw their honor and screw softness. She was not a warrior for nothing. Standing she cut the King off mid sentence as a strange wind blew around them although the windows were not open and neither was the door.

"My Lord Ryu. For the past two months my followers and I have tolerated the treatment of your court and the etiquette you seem to think we need. From the moment we were brought here you have ignored my calls and requests for a decision on the side you will choose during this war and now you decide that because of my female status I am unworthy to be a diplomat and therefore would marry me off because you think to ease the west's problems.

Let me be absolutely clear. I am not, nor will I ever be subservient to you or anyone else in this pathetic little kingdom. I have come to serve one lord and one lord only, that of the west. You have insulted me for the last time and I will no longer submit to the actions you order of me.

We are at war, King of Dragons. The Lords of the East and West request your aide. What is your answer? Tell me quickly or I will leave without turning back."

Every man in the room was stunned as the woman before them seemed to glow and wind tossed her long hair about and the thick smell of earth and fire filled their noses.

King Ryu stared up at her in surprise and amusement.

"The Lady believes she has power! How quaint. She shall be a challenge, my son." They laughed as Kegan snarled and spun towards the door.

"I have not dismissed you, Lady Kegan." The inu froze and turned her head with a deathly glare Sesshomaru would've been proud of. Her green eyes darkened as she opened the door.

"Take your dismissal and shove it up your ass Lord Ryu."

Storming from the room Kegan strode down the hall and was surprised to hear uncontrolled and fearful voices. Coming around a corner she was met with Lady Sagi and distressed commoners.

"Please My Lady! We are under attack! We have no protection!"

Kegan's eyes widened. They were too late! She moved into the fray and met Lady Sagi's eyes. They were frightened and worried.

"What shall we do? My husband will not…" Kegan nodded then began giving orders as she saw her men.

"Round up all the soldiers you can find. Tell them not to leave their posts and defend their positions." The commoners nodded.

"Take all the women and children and evacuate them immediately. They will spare no one. Get them out and quickly."

Lady Sagi nodded catching on.

"Yes. Bring them here. We will hold sanctuary." The men all bowed happily and took off as Magus and Ryo ran in.

"Kegan, Kagura's leading them. They're burning everything in their path." Kegan growled.

"Magus, get everyone ready for a stand-off." She turned and moved quickly to her rooms stripping from her dress and pulling on her armor then strapping her sword to her waist. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail then ran back out to meet Lady Sagi who was directing incoming people into different room and servants to get supplies.

Stopping before the dragon queen she looked at her worriedly.

"You should not be doing this Sagi. You could be punished severely for…" Lady Sagi held up her hand.

"You are right in your cause. Even if it costs me everything, I will not let my people suffer."

For a moment Kegan was stunned then a wide smile broke across her face and she stepped back with a low bow.

"Right, My Lady." Spinning on her heel Kegan sprinted out the palace door. Magus and five warriors were waiting for her.

"How many do we have?" the blue dragon looked grim as he they walked from the enclosure of the palace walls to face the oncoming force in the city.

Flames licked the houses and shops in the lower city as the people screamed in terror. Kegan turned and faced the small rabble behind her, made of a few dragon warriors, most of her men, and a large group of villagers only just receiving swords and shields.

They were not much. Barely any of them had ever seen a war; almost none had ever held a sword nor killed a man. Setting her mouth in a thin line she faced them.

"I will not sugar coat any of what is about to happen to you. You will see things that will scar you and change you but do not falter. These people who come here would take your land and destroy your homes and families. They will do all they can to eradicate you from this place. If you do not wish to fight leave now and we will hold nothing against you."

She waited and when no one moved she nodded.

"Right. I will not force you to fight but I ask, will you fight with me? Will you fight for your country?"

As one every man drew his sword and held it high above his head with a loud shout. Kegan smirked.

"Alright, Magus, take a third of them to the left wall, Ryo take another to the right; the rest of you, with me."

Kegan lead her group through the middle city carefully, avoiding the burning buildings. Once they reached the city square Kegan held up her hand.

"Go by twos, fan out and be careful. Yell if you find anything and be on guard. They won't hesitate and neither should you."

As soon as they split Kegan felt shivers race up her spine and her hair blew around her menacingly. Kagura was close.

Slowly Kegan turned in a circle drawing her blade as the malevolent wind blew fiercely around her; soon followed by a sick hollowed laugh.

"Poor little mage all alone with nothing but a bunch of humans and a few measly dragons to protect her."

Kegan growled.

"Come out, coward and see just how measly we are. The sting of my blade will make up for that."

Kagura laughed as she came into view holding a fan in front of her face and behind her a group of beefy looking humans. Kagura motioned and her forces spread like a disease. Before her men were ambushed she called them.

"On guard they're coming in. Hold your ground, men."

Kagura laughed again.

"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me? I am the wind." Kegan smirked and raised her sword.

"Let your little fan do the talking, witch. Then we shall see who is the wind."

Without preamble, Kegan surged forward and slashed toward Kagura's pretty face then let her powers throw her up into the air. She spun with a smirk.

"Come and get me." Kagura lifted her lips in a snarl and flew after her.

Kegan soared above the city as Kagura came after her, watching her warriors fight off Naraku's forces. The city was in ruins and the people defending it were floundering. She huffed. They weren't even ten minutes in. They needed to regroup and immediately. The fires licked around each building taking for down every few seconds as the enemy swarmed in and out like rats. She growled but didn't have time to think on it as Kagura barreled into her.

"You will die." She seethed but Kegan twisted, jamming the butt of her sword into Kagura's stomach and kicking her backward.

The wind witch waved her fan angrily.

"DANCE OF BLADES!" Kegan only had a split second to jump out of the way and send herself plummeting to the ground.

She hit the ground running and spun away as she dodged an oncoming sword. Lifting her own she slid it across the enemies and down his wrist then spun and plunged it deep into his abdomen. Pulling the blade back out she turned and locked blades with another deep chested man with bad breath.

Right off she noticed that they were not fighters but bandits. They had no sense of direction or how to use a blade properly.

She growled and knocked him away, seeing Magus in her front. Her eyes caught sight of the raging fires around them, the buildings collapsing into dangerous piles of ash, one closest to her toppling on three of her men. With an angry cry she sheathed her sword and threw out her hands, calming the fire as quickly as she could but could not stop the next collapse. The ash flew up around her stifling her senses as she gave orders.

"Magus! Get them out of here!"

He turned as she called out then nodded.

"Fall back! Everyone retreat to the square!"

Kegan turned back to the fires and turned her hands back and forth cooling the flames. As soon as she was satisfied she turned and sprinted for the square, keeping a wary eye out for Kagura.

Sliding into view she took in their health and felt her heart drop. More than half had not returned and those who were still alive looked ready to topple over. They had not even been in combat for more than twenty minutes.

"We've got to think of something else. We can't let them take the palace." Ryo spoke up helping a wounded onto his back. Kegan nodded and turned her head toward said place.

"Alright. Everyone fall back to the palace. Make sure you stay behind me; Magus, Ryo stick to my flanks. We need to give them enough time to move. Anyone who's not wounded take someone who is on their back."

The tired fighters nodded and she gave them an encouraging smile.

"We're not done yet. Just get back and we'll take up the rest for now until your King gets his ass in gear." They all chuckled at that then began following her instructions.

Kegan looked at her two friends.

"Okay, we have to keep Kagura away from here. I haven't seen her in a while but we have to protect these people." They nodded as she stood and looked around at the remaining rabble.

"Go now and don't look back."

As soon as she gave the order, Magus and Ryo took to each side using their elemental powers to protect them. Kegan stood in the middle and connected deeply with the earth and the wind, making a barrier of raging winds around the men.

"Eyes open." She said calmly her eyes moving to the sky just as Kagura appeared and made a dive toward her.

Kegan moved quickly, launching herself into the air and drawing her sword again at the same time.

Kagura met her head on and the two moved like lightening, coming together and breaking apart too fast for the eye to follow.

"You can't save them. And even if you do you won't defeat Naraku or your precious Jericho." Kegan growled angrily and pushed away. Kagura laughed haughtily.

"And when you lose you will become his slave. You and that miko bitch." Green eyes flared to life and a stream of fire flew from her finger tips and hit Kagura's face, making her scream shrilly and try to bat the flames away.

"Shut-up and fight, Kagura. I have no patience for your drivel or your sick fantasy."

Holding her face Kagura snarled at the inu.

"You will die!"

The wind witch drew her fan with a sadistic grin making her burned face look even more horrific.

"DANCE OF DRAGONS!" The attack hit Kegan in the shoulder, spinning her out of control as Kagura charged her again. This time Kegan was ready. Melodia Myrsky flashed eerily as she swung the enchanted blade out with a soft but firm command.

"Storm Winds. Eradicate." Kagura's eyes widened as the sky seemed to open around her and reach with dark hands to her clothes and body. Her own powers seemed to work against her as she tried to dislodge them but to no avail.

Kegan stood watching as the attack began sapping Kagura of her life force. This made her shiver in guilt and she swung the blade into the opposite direction, the feeling in the pit of her stomach disappearing immediately thereafter.

The wind witch gasped for breath and stared at her. The gratitude in her eyes didn't linger long and all too soon it turned into an evil glee.

"You should have killed me, Mage."

Kegan didn't speak, instead she leaned into a defensive position and got ready as Kagura sailed forward, using her own weapon and unlike Kegan, had no mercy.

The female inu braced herself by throwing her arms up into the air, a strong breath of fire surrounding her and batting the wind demoness away as down below Magus began reassembling.

Ryo held his ground as another wave of enemy forces his fire wall. Beside him Magus was drawing his arms back and forth like the ocean tide, washing them away.

Up above them he could see the two figures dancing and weaving through the sky, one a ball of blazing flames and the other a twist of wind.

Around them those who could still fight were doing so valiantly. They were holding but not by much. The people they were fighting were not only vicious but younger and stronger as well as they outnumbered the palace people 3 to 1. But the strength of the enemy was no match to people who fought for their own land and freedom. Though weak, the farmers were relentless; backing each other up creating a strong defensive line and effectively pushing the bandits back.

For a moment he looked at his brother then back at his foe, his determination heightening. A loud snarl ripped through his small human chest as his beast took hold and Ryo became his higher form.

The long sleek red form of his body twirled and hissed around the enemy, isolating them from their allies. With a loud roar is fire broke forth and encased them, making them scream in horror and pain as they were incinerated.

Magus was right behind him putting out the fires just as quickly as they started until there were none left and their attackers lay before them only blackened remains at the foot of the palace.

Magus lifted his sword with a loud cry of victory and the men took it up only stopping to look up at the toiling forms in the sky.

* * *

Kegan growled and dodged sideways as Kagura sent another wave at her, the cutting winds biting into her skin like daggers. Blood covered her arm but she paid no mind brandishing her blade across her chest and throwing the wind witch backward.

Kagura screamed in outrage as Melodia Myrsky slid down her arm and through her fore finger and thumb detaching said thumb.

Blood pooled from the wound and Kagura screamed and howled in pain as Kegan kept on her attack.

"You should never have attacked this city." Kegan smirked spinning and arching her blade down as Kagura blocked weakly. Kegan pulled back and kicked out, knocking the witch backward and shooting after her.

Kagura stood no chance against Kegan's rage as attack after attack sliced and hacked leaving bloody gauges in her body. After chasing for a few moments Kagura lost altitude. The amount of blood loss she'd received her energy and stamina faded.

Kegan watched from above as the witch hit the ground with a loud impact not fifty yards from the palace gates. Taking her time Kegan descended and stepped out onto the ground as Kagura struggled to rise, blood dripping from her ears and mouth.

Kegan spoke nothing and watched as the once proud demoness lost all her will and finally had no energy to move anymore.

Stepping forward she knelt by the woman's side and was surprised at the look she found there.

Kagura stared up at her in gratitude and thankfulness her chest rising and falling laboriously.

"Kill me, please." The woman begged as Kegan stared at her. Confusion raced through her.

"Naraku…has control of us…My sister…Kanna…Hakudoshi…All of them. He has…our hearts."

Kegan stared incredulously. Kagura met her eyes again and the pain there made her want to shiver in guilt.

"I was once free…like the wind. Please, release me. I beg of you."

Kegan nodded, a lump in her throat as she stood and lifted her sword as Kagura watched the silver blade. In one swift swing Kagura died. Her breath leaving her in a thankful wind.

Kegan looked up at the lightening sky as Kagura's body disintegrated and the wind carried her away like she had been long ago. With a grim smile Kegan turned and walked toward where her men were waiting.

"Be free."

* * *

Kegan walked in a long stride back into the palace where Ryo and Magus were aiding the healers to care for the wounded. Both looked up in relief as they saw her, immediately coming to her side.

"How many are left?" She asked lowering herself into a chair and closing her eyes to rest them for a minute.

"Only about a third of what we started with and most of them are wounded badly. Our warriors are getting our horses now. If Naraku is sending waves up here Sesshomaru must be overwhelmed." Kegan nodded cracking one eye open to survey the chaos around them.

"We can't leave these people here. They're all in danger. If your father won't protect them then we must. Start moving them while I…"

She was cut off by the doors bursting open and a servant rushing in nearly in tears. The man zeroed in on Magus and ran to him, clutching at the warrior's clothes in fear.

"Please! The Queen! Your father…we tried to stop him…but….He'll kill her! Please, you must…"

Magus ripped away from the man and didn't even spare a glance at his brother who was right behind him in hot pursuit.

Kegan stood quickly and attempted to keep up despite her fatigue. It had been a while since she'd used that much power and it left her weak but she would not allow the Lady Sagi to die for her decisions. It was time the King learned his lesson.

When she reached the scene Kegan stared in horror as the Lady's quarters was in shambles, chairs destroyed, silks burned and shriveled at her feet, expensive jewelry in pieces all over. In the middle of the room Lord Ryu held his first wife in a death grip high in the air by her neck. His son stood off to the side being blocked off by guards. His twin brothers were not so easy to contain.

Ryo had his claws buried in his father's side while Magus was drawing blood as he attempted to release the hold on his mother's slender neck.

"Traitorous wench! How DARE you disobey me! You will die!" He snarled, squeezing, making Lady Sagi whimper and struggle all the more.

"Father! Release her!" Magus snarled, taking his claws and dragging them through the skin of his sire's arm. In a blinding move Ryu used his other hand and knocked his son hard across the face and into the door beside Kegan.

He attempted the same with Ryo but in order to get to him he would have to release Sagi who looked to be turning blue. She had not stopped fighting though. Her hands clawed at her husband's futilely. Suddenly he spun, dropping her to the floor then flipped Ryo over his shoulder and nearly sent him flying when he was blasted backward by a warm rush of air and Ryo was set firmly on his feet.

His impact against the wall shook the castle and his eyes sought his attacker. Kegan glared at him from her outstretched hands, wind sweeping around her hair, which had come unbound in her last battle.

Her green eyes glowed eerily as she stepped forward but didn't take her eyes off the King. Her voice was deathly serious.

"Ryo, help Magus please. Then take a look at Lady Sagi and have someone round up her horse. She will be accompanying her people." King Ryu snarled angrily at this.

"You will not order…" Kegan snarled back and shoved him hard against the wall by wind again, adding a slight spark to it.

"I didn't ask you to speak yet, so keep silent." The King's eyes widened as he saw the raw fury contained in her eyes and his voice refused to speak.

Turning Kegan nodded slightly as Magus stood and dusted himself off then moved to his mother who was just now sitting up, red marks marring her neck and face. She didn't speak as Magus lifted her into his arms and carried her from the room. Ryo stayed to back Kegan up should she need it.

The Green Mage turned back to the fuming King and stalked him silently until she was chest to chest with him.

"Now you may speak." She said calmly lowering her hands. King Ryu snarled in her face.

"Who do you think you are? I am King here! That woman will be punished!"

He pointed to one of the guards holding his heir back.

"Go and fetch the wench back and my whip as well!" the guard nearly moved but Ryo put his hand to his belt and snarled.

"Do it and I'll remove your head from your shoulders." Kegan smirked, liking the way his voice held the timbre of a prince. The guard debated whether to go or stay but the look on Ryo's face told him to think better of it so he stayed put.

The King howled with rage but Kegan didn't let him move as she narrowed her eyes on him then shot a look at the Crown Prince.

"You will find your servants will no longer follow your orders, King Ryu. Your protection no longer comforts your people and as such they no longer remain yours. Until a suitable leader is found, the people of the Dragon Citadel are under the Western Lord's care."

He growled angrily and Kegan stepped back as he ranted.

"You have no right to do anything here! You are nothing but an ingrate female whore of the Western…"

Kegan punched him hard in the face knocking him backward furiously. She towered over his surprised frame and raised her eyebrow.

"Call me a whore again my Lord and you will find yourself incapable of doing anything close to that of which you suggest." The Dragon King stared in horror and she smirked again stepping back.

"You and your son are unfit to rule and your kingdom is in ruins. Do you still claim to be on the side of your enemy?" Ryu watched as she motioned for Ryo to leave as she did. She took his answer as a yes and narrowed her eyes.

"Very well. Stay here holed up in what you think a safe palace but do not be surprised when another wave of soldiers comes and attacks and leaves you in a pool of your own blood. From this moment on you shall be known as cowards to your race unless proven otherwise."

She turned and stormed from the room and out to the court yard where the people were waiting. Quickly she mounted Percius and turned to face them.

"People of Dragon Keep. You have a choice. You may choose to stay with your king or you may travel with me to the Western Palace of Lord Sesshomaru. I will not let you believe it will be easy but your fate here will be riddled with more death and sadness. Choose now."

She waited to see if any would leave and nodded when they all stood firm.

"Very well. All those strong enough, must walk. Those who cannot will be loaded into wagons. Take only what you need and quickly. We must make the Western Boarder by night fall."

In only minutes all were ready to leave, Magus, Ryo, the Lady Sagi joining her at the front.

Kegan nodded at the Dragon Queen as her people seemed to brighten. She could feel the loyalty for the woman in the air and smiled. The Lady made a good ally.

The ride through the burning city was quiet and mournful but once reaching the outer limits the parade of people seemed to brighten and children ran amuck in happy gaggles, the people smiling and nodding graciously to the woman riding the palomino.

Lady Sagi watched quietly beside her sons with a gentle smile despite her pain.

"She is quite amazing. The people…they flock to her." Ryo gave his mother a lazy smile and nodded.

"Kegan has this connection with them. She doesn't want to rule them. For some odd reason she can always pick up a following no matter who it is. I believe if we sent her into the enemy camp she'd win the war without any bloodshed."

Sagi stared aghast as Ryo looked to his brother and shrugged.

"From experience we know it's true. Fighting with her has been one of the best things we've ever done. She is…amazing."

The Queen smiled at the softness she noticed in his eyes then looked at Magus and saw the same thing there.

"Do I sense love between one of you and the Lady?" Both seemed to smirk as Magus answered.

"No, mother. We are very close to our girl but….No. Kegan has only one heart to give and she gave it up a very long time ago." Lady Sagi looked at them curiously as their faces betrayed them, sadness for their friend.

"Who has her heart my sons?" Ryo sighed.

"The Western Lord Sesshomaru as he too has given his heart to her." Lady Sagi nodded but was still confused.

"Then why do you seem so sad?" Magus shot a look at Kegan who was busy lifting a young boy into her saddle as he squealed and laughed.

"The Council has betrothed her to a Condor Youkai and if she refuses…" He stopped hoping his mother would understand but she pressed on.

"They will charge her with treason and she will be…sentenced to death."

The Lady Dragon's eyes widened.

"But the people…they would not…" Ryo shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. The council believes they are doing what's right even though they have not seen what Kegan and Sesshomaru are together. The council has never seen what those two have seen nor done what they have done. Kegan has been taken from Sesshomaru so many times; neither would be able to survive without the other."

Magus nodded looking at the woman he'd spent so many years with.

"Kegan will not survive. The second time she was taken I was with her. It took her years to recover and even more to keep sane. She won't last if they take her away again, and I refuse to watch her die because of the decision of senile old men."

His voice was hard and angry and Lady Sagi realized how much her son cared for the woman who led them. Even knowing her for so little a time Lady Sagi believed with all her heart in Kegan's goals. She believed the people deserved their freedom and the Queen believed it too.

"Then we will do what we can to keep them together, no?"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he paced back and forth in front of his generals. They were overwhelmed and the forces were waning. The humans seemed to multiply like roaches.

With a growl he swept his claws through the wall of the tent and stormed angrily into the camp, passing all his troops as they ate quietly and nursed their wounds.

His feet carried him into the forest to a quiet clearing where he could no longer hear the sounds of the camp or talk of war. As he stopped, his shoulders slumped and his entire body felt like the world was on his shoulders.

He was vastly out of character should someone see him like this but his mind was elsewhere on a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a wild attitude; a woman who was like cool water on a hot day.

His arms ached to hold her and his lips longed to touch hers. Never before had he wanted something or someone so badly. The night was quiet around him as he breathed in deeply, falling into a meditative position and breathing deeply, becoming aware of all that was around him and a gentle wind brushing against him.

He turned sharply and inhaled the familiar scent. Immediately his heart sped up and his youki raged at the closeness but the soft breeze stroked against him calming his senses like water, going gently over his ears.

Miles away Kegan sat in the same position, feeling his stress through the bond they'd forged a few weeks ago. Her breathing was soft as she asked the wind to comfort him gently, spreading her senses over him.

Her voice was like a whisper as she gave him all she could.

"I'm safe, Sesshomaru, and I'm coming." She whispered almost as if she were lying in his arms. She imagined pressing her lips against the skin beneath his ear and nuzzling his neck. The wind carried his scent back to her and her heart cried out to him.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru started when he heard the whispered words and attempted to reach out and hold her close but grasped nothing but air and the wind had left him. He opened his eyes as the wind receded and took a deep breath, his resolve regained. She was coming. He would see her soon.

* * *

Kegan rode ahead and stopped as the people came up to meet her. She could see the Citadel below and smiled in relief.

"We made it." She breathed heavily striding forward and leading her followers.

"We made it."

It only took moments for the eager people to get to the gates and file in as guards came out to meet them, bowing to Kegan.

"These people need lodgings. Get them settled." She ordered and they nodded as she dismounted.

"Have the horses cared for." She walked quickly as people rushed around to follow her orders.

"Where is the Lord Sesshomaru?" No one answered and she stopped turning around to face one of the guards.

"Answer me, soldier. Are any of them here?" He shook his head silently.

"No, Milady. Even the Lady Kagome has gone. All who are left is the Council, and the castle servants. Not counting those of us still here to protect the land."

Kegan's mouth set in a firm line.

"Very well. Have all those who are able prepared for battle. Lord Sesshomaru will need all the help he can get." Suddenly the air around her seemed more excited as the guards who'd been left behind nodded and sprinted to do her bidding.

"As you wish Milady…but first you must have rest."

Kegan nodded.

"We will stay one night then we head for the battle plains. Be quick."

She didn't wait for them to object and strode into the castle toward her rooms. She was in dire need of a bath.

* * *

Magus and Ryo took his mother to a guest suite and did the same as their leader then traveled to her rooms and didn't bother to knock.

She turned and looked up from cleaning her sword which was already gleaming in her hands. Motioning for them to come in and sit she resumed and they sat in silence until Ryo spoke.

"You do know Masaru is here, correct? There's no doubt that he plans to take over the castle when Sesshomaru falls."

Kegan nodded.

"Then let us hope we will succeed." Magus smirked then leaned forward.

"And what of the council? Will you ignore them as well?" Kegan snorted and put her weapon aside to go and stand by her open window.

"I will face them if I must but they will not hinder my decision. Our country needs every able bodied warrior man or woman and I won't sit idly by while my friends and family perish at the hands of a tyrant."

The blue dragon nodded his head.

"Then we are with you." The young Mage looked at them for a long time then nodded grimly.

"As you wish."

Both smiled and leaned back when a knock came to the door. Looking up Kegan shrugged at her friends then bid whomever it was enter which she soon wished she hadn't.

Masaru strode in and set his sight on her, glaring at the other two males who merely smirked in amusement. He huffed and looked at her.

"I'm disappointed you didn't come to me when you arrived, my pet." Kegan rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword with a warning force.

"I didn't think I answered to you, Masaru. I'm still the Mage of this castle, not yet your wife."

The Condor bristled slightly and grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him and ignoring the hisses from the two dragons.

"You are still my fiancé Kegan and you will show me respect. The council has commanded it." Jerking away Kegan snarled.

"You have yet to earn respect, Masaru. And I doubt you will ever earn it, being the coward that you are, staying behind to wait while Sesshomaru falls so you will take the throne." She watched as he dared to look surprised.

"Don't think I have not heard your plans, slippery snake. I am not blinded like the council. And even should Sesshomaru fall I will never marry you. I would rather die than share anything with the likes of you." Her eyes were turning a dark shade of pink and her youki swirled dangerously around them but Masaru didn't back down.

"You _will_ be my wife, Mage. Like it or not you will obey the council and I will show you properly where you belong; at my feet like the bitch you are."

Before she could retort however the Condor stormed from the room and Kegan relaxed angrily.

"Coward." She hissed and turned to the dragons that were now inched against the wall. With an amused smirk she picked up her sword.

"Men are such babies." They glared at her but she just laughed and leaned back in her bed with a sigh.

Magus took a spot beside her, curling his body around hers protectively and Ryo sat on the floor, resting his head against Kegan's hand.

"Dawn only knows what tomorrow will bring. Let us hope things run more smoothly."

* * *

Jericho snarled angrily as he surveyed Kagura's mangled body, and then smiled sadistically as he took in Kegan's sweet scent. She'd been here recently.

His golden eyes looked over the Dragon Palace and he smiled. The coward lizards had fled; smart of them.

Standing back to his full height he took a firmer grip on his sword and narrowed his eyes. She was close but nothing could keep him from her. After he'd taken the Keep he would award her the spoils. That for sure would bring her closer. She would never abandon helpless citizens.

Starting up the hill he watched as one of his soldiers sprinted back to him with a report.

"My Lord! The Palace is empty! It has been abandoned." The black inu's eyes flashed angrily and the soldier took a step back fearfully as Jericho snarled.

For a moment all was silent as if the very air was waiting for his response.

He spun on his heel and leapt into the air.

"They will go to the plains and we shall meet them there."

Beneath him the earth quaked and riveted back in the opposite direction to the West where Jericho's quarry had risen and was readying to leave.

* * *

Kegan froze when the tremors traveled through her. She shivered and looked at Magus who had stopped as well.

"We need to move. Jericho is on his way to the plains. We won't stand a chance if he over comes us."

The blue dragon nodded and began giving quick orders as Kegan made her way to her steed and quickly began to tack him up, tightening the girth and halter, fastening her sword to her side; then leading him out into the stable yard alongside those who would fight.

Strangely the courtyard was quiet except for loud shouting near the gates. All movement had stopped and no one said a word as Kegan pushed through.

She recognized the council's voices immediately and moved quicker. Upon reaching the gates she handed Percius's reins to a nearby soldier and stepped into the line of sight.

"She will not leave this palace. She is a woman and therefore incapable to fight." Kegan heard and growled low in her throat making a few turn and gasp as she strode forward.

"You dare question my ability to protect my people, councilman?" They stopped and all turned to look at her. The head man glared.

"You are in no position to give orders Mage. Your rouse of a kidnapping has you in enough trouble. Do not speak unless you wish to be punished further." He turned to address Magus again but Kegan snarled.

"You will address me and me only!" The old man stared as she got nose to nose with him and hissed in his face.

"Too long I have listened to your drivel and I will stand for it no longer. We are needed and you will not stop me from aiding my country. Now move before I force you."

In too much shock to argue, he stepped from her path as she took to the saddle.

"Riders mount!"

She followed her own orders and reined Percius toward the gates.

The courtyard remained deathly silent until the head council man finally found his voice.

"You take one step through those gates, you will be forever branded a traitor. Should you, as the Green Mage, ever set foot on Western Land again you will be charged on pain of death."

His eyes held triumph in them as she stopped, resulting in the rest of the small army stopping to listen as well.

Kegan turned her head to stare at him, her lips in a thin line, her eyes blazing to life. Everyone hung on whatever it was she would say in response. Her voice was soft like a whisper but spoke volumes of her courage and her allegiance to her country.

Her words made the people following her lift their eyes and head higher as they marched through behind her, leaving the Western Palace in awe of the woman who would lead their people to victory or death. Her one sentence surprised them all.

"So be it."


	39. Dark Despair

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

Magus watched Kegan carefully as she moved about speaking to various soldiers. They'd been traveling toward the Plains for four days now and since leaving the Western Citadel Kegan had been abnormally quiet.

Of course she smiled and joked with the men but the smiles never reached her eyes and her youki didn't go along with it either. None of those with her could discern what was wrong and it worried him.

She should have snapped out of it by now. Looking around him he knew it wouldn't be wise to confront her now but later when they set up camp for the night he would.

As settled in his mind, Magus watched as Kegan moved and fluttered throughout the camp, checking on everyone after dinner had been eaten, before heading off to be alone for a bit as she normally did. It wouldn't be long now and he'd be able to speak to her.

Nodding to Ryo he stood and moved toward her bedroll, which was farther away from the camp and sat down to wait for her to return.

Kegan looked down at the river water sadly, her hand running through her long hair. Her sword lay at her side still sheathed, fingers itching to draw it.

Green eyes filled with unshed tears as the words of the councilman filled her ears. What had she done? She would never be allowed to return to her home. The home she'd been away from for so long.

Looking up at the dark sky, she breathed in deep to keep from sobbing aloud. It wasn't fair. Why was she suffering for doing what was right? For fighting for what she wanted she was punished.

Her head bowed as she looked back at her reflection. In anger she struck out with her hand and the image distorted into ripples.

How could she have been so stupid! Why did she have to be so hard headed! With three simple words she had thrown everything away! WHY! Why was it so hard!

Without her realizing it, tears began to run down her cheeks. The small drops rained into the river as she clutched at her chest. She knew this feeling. She'd felt it before. It was as if her heart was being ripped from her chest.

She hated this. It was times like these she wished she could just run back to Ireland and cry to her Godmother. But, No. she would not wallow in her pity. She would be strong and…

Attempting to dispel the negative thoughts, the young mage moved back to her reflection, her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. Lifting a hand she unbound the long braid she wore and let her hair tumble gently around her.

The ends waved around her and touched the ground in golden ringlets. It was nearly as long as it had been all those years ago when she'd been a girl of sixteen. A short laugh burst from her throat as she remembered how stupid she'd been and how mercilessly Osai had cut it off and it had been dyed that horrid shade of ink black.

Her fingers ran through the length as her face dried. The locks were soft and silk like beneath her fingers and she closed her eyes as she combed out the tangles. After a few minutes she looked down again, taking Melodia Myrsky in her hands and unsheathing it gently.

The silver blade glinted in the pale moonlight with one hand she held her hair straight as a pin and pressed the edge of her blade to the soft locks.

She stayed this way for a few moments taking deep even breaths and thinking on what she was doing. This would mean…No. No more thinking. She knew who she was and who she had become.

Hardening her resolve Kegan closed her eyes and jerked her arm and the blade in one swift motion.

Magus shook himself awake as the sun rose over the horizon. He raised his eyebrow as he identified where he was realizing that Kegan had not returned.

Standing tiredly he turned in a complete circle as the camp roused to life around him, getting in quick breakfasts before packing up.

Across the camp he looked at Ryo worriedly who was gazing in the same direction as he when suddenly Ryo's hands stopped moving and his mouth dropped open as he stood up straight to look at whatever it was behind him.

With a sick feeling in his stomach Magus turned and nearly gasped at what he saw.

Kegan had emerged from the depths of the forest, dressed in her uniform with her sword strapped to her side but…

Her long beautiful hair was no longer trailing in soft waves down her back. Instead it had been cut to just at her shoulders; long enough to be pulled back from her face.

Her eyes were slightly red and he could see the tear tracts though she hid them well.

She came to a stop in front of him and looked up with sad eyes. Magus felt his heart lurch in his chest as he saw the fragile heart he'd helped protect for so long broken into a thousand pieces.

Her smile wavered as she stared up at him but instead of watching it fade, he drew her tightly into him like he used to do back in Ireland when she'd awoken screaming for Sesshomaru.

He felt her sob against him and held her closer burying his nose in her hair.

Her arms wrapped around him and she clung to him as if he was the last thing holding her here on earth; and some part of him knew this was true.

Ryo lowered his head as he saw Kegan's dejected look. He watched as she practically fell into Magus and sagged like a rag doll against him.

Out of decency he lifted his hand and encased them behind a wall of flames so the troops would not see their leader's fragile state. He had no doubt she'd gotten no sleep last night and this slump she was in would kill her if something wasn't done and soon.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair as Miroku laid out a detailed map in front of him.

"Our troops are divided as much as possible." He said motioning to the western boarder of the map then pointed to the mountains.

"We have several forces venturing over the mountains as we speak. They should be here within the next day." Seiko walked in and looked over the plans before turning to Sesshomaru.

"News from the Citadel." Golden eyes widened slightly.

"What news?" Seiko seated himself and withdrew a pack of scrolls from his coat going through them cheekily.

"Let's see, Lady Aine wishes to know what color you want the children's wing," Sesshomaru growled low in his throat as the black haired inu continued.

"The council wants your decision on your marriage, when you get the chance of course, Masaru say they're running low on food, blah, blah, blah. Oh, you might be interested to know the Mage has returned."

Suddenly the room seemed alight as Miroku and Sesshomaru turned their full attention on the Eastern leader.

"Apparently, Kegan "escaped" her kidnappers with the help of two colleagues, made quite a mess of the Dragon keep up in the mountains for the past two months then came down to the Palace to restock. From there they left with most of the soldiers, dropping off the dragon people then told off the council and are heading toward here."

Seiko smirked as tension seemed to decrease.

"I've sent scouts ahead and I believe they'll be here within the week."

Miroku nodded.

"What about the Dragons? Were they successful in gaining them as allies?" Seiko shrugged and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Old bastard is still as stubborn as possible." Miroku chuckled at the insult. The Dragon's were well known as the most stubborn of creatures; almost as bad as inu-youkai.

The fact that Kegan had risked the trek up the mountains was a great testament to the fact of the species' determination.

Sesshomaru's smirk only added to that.

"We will be able to hold off until they get here. We need to continue to push the troops forward. Tomorrow we send in aerials. Let us see how they fair with fire and ice on their heads."

Sesshomaru's voice was cold and cruel as he said this and waved his arm dismissing them.

"Get your rest. You will need it."

Miroku and Seiko both bowed and left the silent Taiyoukai to his own.

With a sigh Sesshomaru sunk into his bedroll running a hand down his face. He was at a loss of what to do.

Though his soldiers were fighting with all they had they wouldn't last for much longer. Food was running low as well as morale. Every day the death toll doubled and the sick beds over flowed.

He knew this was to happen in war and he'd seen it many times yet still every time, it made him hurt for his people.

His father had taught him when he was young that a fool thought of only himself but it was the true leaders that hurt with his people. Inu-Tashio may have done many things wrong but there were still some things he had rightfully done for his eldest son.

Teaching him to be a strong leader was one of those things. Sesshomaru knew he was better than his father but sometimes he felt as if he was failing especially in times like these when he couldn't keep his people from suffering.

His golden eyes looked up at the darkness above him with a sigh that turned into a soft breath. He would not get discouraged. He would _not_ give up.

The suffering his people were going through would not last. It would end here.

Magus looked over at his brother as they rode side by side. Kegan rode in one of the carts in a deep sleep.

After this morning both had decided she needed ample rest and had gone so far as to put her in a trance so she could actually sleep while they traveled. Both brothers were worried about her. They were at a loss of what to do and more than anything wished that Sesshomaru or someone was with them who could actually calm her down.

"We've got to pick it up or she won't last much longer." Ryo whispered gently aware of the listening soldiers with them.

Magus nodded stiffly.

"I know but we can't move any faster than we have been. Sesshomaru will need fresh soldiers and he won't get them if we rush to them. Unless one of us is willing to take her there alone?"

Ryo stared at his twin for a moment going over the option for a moment then shook his head.

"No. We can't afford to take her out of this setting or the men will know for sure something is wrong. There has to be some other way to…"

Magus suddenly tugged his horse to an abrupt stop and was looking around curiously. His blue eyes swept the area carefully until they narrowed in on Percius who was tied behind the wagon Kegan was sleeping in. The golden colored horse had his head turned up toward the east and his ears pricked forward.

The stallion nickered loudly and tugged on his rope making more of the soldiers stop and look to their temporary leaders. Ryo lifted his brow in confusion and surprise as his brother spun Tsukiko and took off at a gallop toward the east, leading toward the open ocean.

"Magus!" Ryo called after him quickly giving the others orders to wait until their return.

Magus spurred Tsukiko faster toward the smell of sea water until her hooves met sand and his eyes met the deep blue ocean and an entire armada of ships coming toward the beach flying all too familiar colors.

The very front boat was moving far quicker than the others and was already within anchoring range. The large ship rode the waves beautifully coming to a gentle stop in the sand.

Looking up Magus smirked as a large man hefted both himself and a small woman clothed in a deep green velvet dress much like the one Kegan often wore when traveling, over the boat rail and into the shallow water moving quickly to meet him on the beach. The blue haired dragon smiled as his old sensei let the woman down then walked up and grasped his arm firmly with a shake.

"Dia duit." (Hello) Osai greeted bowing his head as Magus returned the greeting to both people.

Lady Kegan smiled and strode confidently up to Tsukiko and looked up at Magus for a quiet moment and got straight down to business.

"Chaoi a bhfuil a chruthaigh tú, cosantóir?" (How have you fared, Protector?)

Magus stared at her and seemed to slump. He felt the weight on his shoulders lift as she smiled gently up at him as he spoke.

"Athraithe go mór ó d'fhág muid an talamh bhaile, Lady." (Things have changed since we left the home land, Lady.)

Lady Kegan nodded looking back toward the tree line then moving her eyes over the ships coming in.

"Ansin, is maith a bheith aige ar tháinig muid." (Then it is good we have come.) Her voice was gentle and calming to those who stood around them as three other ships had pulled in and were quickly unloading.

She looked at him and saw the despair in his eyes.

"Conas táillí do Mage?" (How fares your mage?) The blue dragon shook his head from side to side.

"Tá a chroí istigh a chrá." (Her heart is broken.)

Lady Kegan stared at him for a moment, her green eyes searching for more until she nodded quickly holding out her arm for him to help her onto his horse.

"Tóg mé léi." (Take me to her)

Magus waited until she was situated then looked at Ryo.

"You remember the General. Bring him up to date on what's going on then join us as soon as the rest of the armada is on the beach." Ryo nodded a little short of words as Magus took off with the strange woman up the slope back toward where their little troop had settled.

Turning to Osai a shook his head with a smirk.

"General. I fear I'm missing out on something but I'll leave it to you to explain." The tall man gave a bark of laughter.

"Right you are m'boy. Come. What's say you fill me in and I will return the favor?" Ryo nodded and began their tale as the large masses of Irish warriors arrived and assembled along the beach.

Magus slowed his horse to a stop near the wagon and helped Lady Kegan dismount first then followed her handing the reins to a nearby page.

He led her to the wagon where he and Ryo had left their friend and helped her step inside as they received stares from the entire encampment.

The wagon was dark except for the light coming in from the open flap, casting everything in shadows.

Kegan lay sleeping beneath the blankets, her shortened hair splayed out behind her. Her breathing was soft and for once no nightmares plagued her face or her mind.

Magus knelt beside her head and ran a gentle hand through her hair. He gazed at her fondly for a moment then looked up at the elder lady.

"Eagla againn go mbeidh sí bás." (We fear she will die.)

Lady Kegan knelt on the other side and put her hand softly upon his, her green eyes filled with understanding.

The switch from her native language made her accent more pronounced as she assured him.

"She will not die. Her spirit is much too strong. Wake her."

Magus nodded not completely convinced but touched the spot just below Kegan's hair line and softly the younger mage stirred, her eyelids fluttering as she sat up.

"Magus…what…" she began to look around and gasped when she noticed her teacher sitting beside her.

"My Lady." Kegan bowed as well as she could sitting down. The elder woman smiled again lifting her up by the chin.

"Hello, young one." The smile she bore grew as she helped the younger girl up.

"We have come to aid you." Kegan tilted her head like a puppy as the two led her outside.

She was suddenly astounded by the roar of an entire army of Ireland's finest. Her green eyes looked at the woman standing next to her.

Still not quite out of her drowsiness yet she asked softly.

"How…" Lady Kegan smiled.

"Apparently, you and your protector have caused quite a fuss almost everywhere. Osai and I had only planned on one small boat but the clans seemed to speak against it and here we are."

Magus smiled as he wrapped his hand around his friend's.

"They've come to help."

Kegan turned to look at him blankly. He could see the wheels turning in her mind as her signature smirk came slowly across her face and her eyebrow raised to her hair line.

"One hell of a surprise, Magus." He rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Only the best for you. Only the best."


	40. Saving Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

Sesshomaru stretched as he came from his tent. Around him the camp was stirring to life, soldiers bickering back and forth, eating breakfast. He could sense the anxiety though. Even if they all put up good fronts they were beginning to lose hope and he wouldn't blame them.

Twice he had had to retreat further back to save his forces as the humans overwhelmed them along with the mindless demons Naraku sent to them. They were losing badly and if help didn't arrive soon he didn't know what could be done.

He scoffed angrily in his mind. His beast refused to give in. He would not give into the demands of a tyrant half-breed. His eyes moved around him and he watched as his troops as they seemed to catch onto his mind set.

They all seemed to sit straighter and taller, a hard glint coming to their eyes. He nodded his head swiftly in encouragement as they saluted him moving about with more confidence than a moment before.

Sesshomaru's stride quickened as he made his way into his brother's tent. Seiko and Mizu were already waiting as Kagome set a pot of hot stew in front of them just as Inuyasha walked in with a towel draped over his shoulders and his fire rat kimono in his hand.

The brothers nodded to each other then sat, Sesshomaru grabbing an apple first. Seiko leaned forward spreading a map of the valley and the surrounding mountains before them.

He pointed to the west side of the map.

"We've been pushed back as far as we can go. Naraku is depleting our resources very quickly." Seiko looked up at his friends then looked at his brother. Mizu stood and picked up a quill drawing a line across the battle lines.

"However, our scouts have found an alternate route up in the cliffs. There are underground tunnels going through the rocks. If we can get our troops into those tunnels and around Naraku's forces we can block him off and keep them contained. Naraku won't be able to expand anymore if we block him off from his troops then…"

He stopped suddenly as a loud 'whooshing' noise was heard over head and the sound of loud cheers from their soldiers.

Each looked at each other in confusion and headed toward the outside when Lee intercepted them.

"The Dragons! The Dragons have come to our aid!" Eyes widened and they all walked from the tent to greet their allies. Sesshomaru stepped forward to greet them, expecting the old King but was surprised to see a young demon in his stead.

If he didn't know better he would've said Ryu had not aged at all. The dragon demon upon seeing him swept into a low bow, his long hair falling over his shoulder in a tight braid.

"Forgive me, MiLords for our delay. We have been deaf as of late." Sesshomaru nodded and he stood.

"I am Ryu II, King of Dragon Keep."

Seiko raised his eyebrows and stepped forward.

"Forgive me but, shouldn't the king be…slightly…older?"

Ryu smiled sadly.

"Yes, well my father…he didn't make it here and made it a point to disagree with my choice. We buried him at the top of the mountains with our ancestors then we came as fast as we could to your aid."

The two other Lords looked at each other in surprise but Inuyasha was the first to break the silence.

"So what made your scaly hides realize which side to be on?" Ryu glared at him and huffed but answered none the less.

"Surely you know? Your ambassador, Lady Kegan did her job well. I do suggest an increase in position if I may be so bold my lords."

Around him they were smirking in amusement as Mizu welcomed the new dragon leader into the war tent.

Sessomaru and Inuyasha were the last to follow as the hanyou nudged his brother.

"You know she's the only one who could convince him right?" the elder brother didn't respond and the younger smirked.

"Fine, don't admit it but you can't deny you'll be happy to see her when she gets here. I may be young but I know you, Sesshomaru. I see how you look at her. You deny it now ya bastard, but deep down, you're just like me. You want her just as much as I wanted Kagome."

Cool golden eyes looked down and he raised his eyebrow as if to say 'Ridiculous' in his own way. With a quick turn Sessomaru joined his allies as Inuyasha smirked after him.

"You know I'm right, I just can't wait to see your face when you realize it."

* * *

Kegan sighed softly as she looked up at the full moon. It was quiet all around her as the soldiers slept peacefully below after a hearty dinner and some rowdy dancing and singing.

The upbeat tunes had lifted all their spirits but now in the quiet of the night she felt her thoughts creeping back to her. It frightened her to think that after this was all over she might not be able to stay with Sesshomaru. They had come all this way to be pulled apart again by the wants of silly old men.

She clenched her fist into the bark of the tree she sat on and growled low. She wouldn't allow that. There had to be some way to get past this. The only problem was figuring out _what_ exactly. There had to be some sort of loop hole and she knew it was there but it was as if it was hiding from her just beyond her reach.

Down below her a branch snapped and she looked down to see Ryo staring up at her. She smiled and beckoned to him to join her.

Turning back to her view of the stars she waited as he landed on the branch then followed her gaze. They were both quiet for a while until he turned and smiled at her.

"You remember when we used to sit up on the roof of our hut for hours looking at the stars?" Kegan smiled wistfully.

"Yes. It seems like it was so long ago." He laughed making her look at him.

"It was; fifty years at least." At this Kegan gave a barking laugh.

"I suppose you are right." She smiled at him as he grabbed her hand the laughter dying as quickly as it had started. She looked at him softly as he smiled back at her.

"We will find a way Kegan." Her green eyes sparkled slightly and she nodded.

"I know, Ryo. It's just hard to wait so long and lose something so important." The red haired dragon nodded but gave her a coy smile.

"True, but it's only losing if you give up."

* * *

The next morning was jubilant as the last but Kegan felt the strong spark of battle and knew without a doubt so did the others around her. With a smile she mounted Percius and stood at the front of the army of soldiers with her friends and allies. Magus smiled as she nodded to him almost jumpy in her seat.

"Today we join the battle and today the tide turns." She spoke her voice floating out to the ranks who cheered happily. With a flourish of her hand she turned her horse and took off at a fast trot toward the mountains where she knew the thrill of battle awaited them.

* * *

The sun could not set any slower as had the battle as Sesshomaru fought side-by-side with his allies. Around him humans fell quickly but ten more replaced every one that fell. He had no doubt Naraku was beating them in numbers but he was sorely mistaken if he believed these roughians were any match for well seasoned warriors.

His men pushed the forces back with vigor blocking them up against the mountain face as the cowards turned and fled. He gave the order to pursue and sprinted after his younger brother who was swinging his sword recklessly.

The older reach out just in time to pull his sibling from the attack of a fire demon.

"Foolish half-breed." He snarled and blocked them both with his own sword.

"Watch your surroundings!" He ordered tossing the red clad figure away and taking on three opponents at once when the ground began to shake.

Sesshomaru felt his feet go out from under him but he quickly regained balance as a familiar laugh came to his ears.

"My my, Sesshomaru. How caring to save your little brother from such a powerful demon."

The battle seemed to stop as all turned to look at the suspended figure above them. His red irises glinting in vicious delight.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth in anger as Seiko, Mizu, and Inuyasha came to his side.

"Come down and fight coward!" Seiko called raising his own blades in challenge as Naraku zeroed in on him. His eyes narrowed and he turned away as if the youkai lord was not worth his time.

"A shame the miko could not be here with us, eh Inuyasha? Ah well, It will make taking her all the more thrilling when I take your head to her on a silver platter."

Inuyasha snarled and made to move forward but Mizu held him back with calming words.

"He only means to…" He was cut off as the sizzle of a purification arrow whizzed by his ear and struck Naraku's barrier with a passion.

All turned to see a small figure further down the hill with a determined look on her face riding on a fire cat's back.

"I'd die first." She snarled landing beside her mate who immediately stood in front of her as she knocked another arrow, Miroku and Sango coming up to meet them.

Naraku observed the rabble sadistically noticing the growing group and laughed.

"Well, it seems we're all here doesn't it? Well, all accept one. Were doth be our little mage?"

His enemies glowered but didn't speak.

"A pity she won't get to say good-bye then." He lifted his arm as ten tentacles shot out each headed in different directions but all with the same targets.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leaped away as the others followed suit, Sesshomaru staying put long enough to slice a few limbs from the hanyou's body.

"Is that all you have, Naraku? I thought you were to be more formidable." Sesshomaru baited making the dark haired man smirk in rage.

"A challenge you want? A challenge you shall get. Perhaps you've met my ally."

The ground shook again and this time it split as an all too familiar figure emerged his eyes wild and crazy as So'unga glowed on his arm.

"Miss me?" His black hair flew around him wildly making his appearance even more crazed.

His brothers snarled gutturally as both crouched, ready to attack. Seiko stepped forward, red seeping into his eyes as his muscles bulged and black fur appeared, his youki swirling dangerously alongside his brother's.

"Traitor." Jericho smiled evilly as his brothers exploded into large canines, maws snarling and dripping with poison.

"Ah, the battle begins!" He gave no warning as he attacked, So'unga singing with blood lust.

Sesshommaru kept his focus on Naraku as Inuyasha joined him.

"We take him down from the outside. Keep the miko from harm's way but do not get distracted little brother." Inuyasha nodded and sprinted forward, Kagome on his back as Sesshomaru took the left, hacking into anything with a viciousness known of his breed.

The battles around them had resumed and soldiers were flocking together quickly overtaking their enemies. The inu-tachi took the battle to Naraku as the brothers from the East and many of Jericho's old team mates attempted to disarm him.

Power seeped from the valley but none let up, knowing this battle was too precious to lose. The dragons too had taken to their animal forms and were blasting rivets of fire over and through the skies, decimating Naraku's forces quickly.

Sesshomaru launched himself into the air as Kagome let loose another two arrows and Sango was close behind them, her demon bone boomerang slicing through Naraku's long limbs. He cackled madly the longer it went on.

"You cannot win. Even now your soldiers grow weary. Soon they will be over whelmed by my numbers and you will have no choice but to submit. Give up now."

Sesshomaru smirked and lifted Bakusaiga high into the air.

"You are a broken song, Naraku. Can you think of no other threats then what your minion has already spewed? Pathetic."

He brought his sword down and his attack rocked Naraku's barrier making the hanyou lose his confidence for a moment long enough for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to get in a few good hits before it reactivated.

Behind them Seiko and Mizu wrestled fervently with their younger brother.

"Jericho! Stop this!" Lee called as Val and he worked their way up the mountain, Suchi not far behind them.

He laughed and raised So'unga in a powerful arc and the earth seemed to cry out as a hole in the ground appeared, spewing red and horrible screams of agony.

The demons in Sesshomaru's army fell to the ground, clutching their heads in pain as the sounds were so high they could burst their ear drums.

Even the western Princes were driven to the ground. The only ones left to fight were the humans and those youkai that were up in the sky.

Naraku laughed behind his barrier as his enemies fell at his feet.

"Listen son's of Tashio, Western people! Hell screams for your blood and I will be only so happy to oblige!"

He snarled and waved his arms as tentacles shot out from his body and Jericho lifted So'unga once more. His golden eyes narrowed as he moved to stand in front of Sesshomaru who was snarling and snapping even from the ground, his hand gripped tightly around the sword of heaven.

Around him the humans surged forward hoping they wouldn't be too late. Kagome panted from exertion in her state but lifted another arrow to shoot as Sango and Miroku sided her fighting off their enemies.

"Give up, miko!" Naraku called scathingly.

"Surrender to me and I will give a quick death to your friends." Her eyes lifted and she glared.

"Not on your life!" With that said she let loose another arrow that sailed through the air and took down another of the enemy. Naraku smiled evilly as he nodded to his men and they poured in from behind him.

"As you wish."

Jericho looked down on his rival with a sick satisfaction and leaned down so he was nearly level with Sesshomaru and smiled making the white haired inu lift his lips angrily as Jericho began to speak.

"When you are dead, I will claim her as my own. Her body will be solely mine to do with as I please. I will lay your body at her feet and consummate our union in honor of Lord Naraku. Think how she will look clothed in blood and my essence. I will parade your corpse along the streets as she lies pregnant with child and every year we will feast in honor of your death.

Revel in that, Western Lord. She is mine. You have lost."

The youki surrounding Sesshomaru increased tenfold but Jericho just laughed and stood to his feet sweeping the chortling So'unga out and raising it over his head

"Say your farewells, Son of Tashio."

Sesshomaru snarled vowing revenge when suddenly Jericho was knocked off his feet by a missile like projection and the two went flying off to the side.

The high pitched screaming noise was gone and the large hole in the earth closed. Sesshomaru stood warily with everyone else as two dragons flew across the sky with deafening roars then landed in crouched positions as Ryo and Magus, brandishing weapons.

Another surprise awaited them as they heard a loud command in foreign tongue as men charged over the hill led by a tall man and an older woman riding red stallions.

"Ionsai!" (attack)

" Ar an tlarthar!" (For the West)

Soldiers seemed to be like water, cleansing the land of Naraku's men forcing him to retreat. Around him Sesshomaru watched as his men joined again in the fray, chasing the enemy back over the mountain though a few stayed to defend their leader in stupidity.

Golden eyes burned in victory then turned toward his brother as Inuyasha came to stand beside him, his eyes on a point in the distance where they could see energy bouncing back and forth.

"Well she does know how to make an entrance." He laughed taking off before Sesshomaru could stop him. With an eye roll the older brother followed passing him easily, eager to see his Mage.

Kegan snarled as she and Jericho crashed into a large tree flying away from each other. Her sword was drawn in a flash and she gave him no time to react, attacking ruthlessly.

"How dare you assume I would even mate a coward like you!" she hissed angrily, slashing at his shoulder. Jericho found himself quickly and parried the blow with one of his own, So'unga egging him on.

"I am your future husband, love. I will do as I please. You should learn to respect that."

Her green eyes flashed as she spun around slicing his cheek then jumping backward as he howled in pain.

"I would rather die than marry anyone like you!" His golden eyes flared and showed his temper, making So'unga laugh as they clashed. His evil voice filled her mind like poison.

"_How I should love to taste your blood, mage."_

Kegan jumped backward then launched herself into the air and landed behind him as he spun.

"You will submit to me Kegan. And Sesshomaru will die." He growled. Her eyes glittered angrily as she threw herself forward releasing her weapon. Her claws dug into his flesh drawing blood. Her speed increased and she slashed down his face, sharp talons drawing four slits across one eye.

He threw her away and clutched at his face in pain.

"_You fool! Kill her!"_ So'unga seethed as Kegan glared at the sword.

"Jericho." She called gently attempting to call to the man she once knew. His eyes flickered slightly almost so she didn't see it but it was there.

"You can still save yourself, Jer. Please! Come back with me. You know what is right." Her voice was full of passion as she begged him.

"Don't let So'unga control you!" He snarled and raced forward to attack but she blocked easily dodging out of the way of his claws. He advanced still as she danced just out of his reach never close enough for him to touch her.

"Can't you see! You're just a tool to him!" The sword glowed in his hand darkly as it countered her words.

"_She lies! She will betray you again for him. You know of whom I speak. Take her and break him!" _Jericho seemed to fight with himself as he paused. Kegan too stopped her attacks, moving closer inch by inch until she could touch his bleeding face.

For a moment she saw him register what was happening and she took the chance.

"Let it go Jericho. Please, listen to me." He focused on her, that playful glint in his eye she remembered so well as he fought against So'unga's power.

His arm tightened around her pulling her close as he inhaled her scent. Her arms reached up to wrap around his back.

"Oh, Jer." She whispered softly.

"I'm sorry, Kegan." He replied his arm tightening.

"So sorry."

She pulled back with a tight smile.

"We can fix it Jericho. Just come back with me and…" He interrupted her.

"Yes. Together we will bring a new era."

Kegan pulled further away with a shake of her head.

"No. You know I cannot do that. My heart doesn't belong to you."

She pulled away and stepped back, flaring her youki in protection as he stared at her.

"Kegan, I love you. I want you with me." She shook her head.

"No. I belong with one person Jer and it's not you. Please understand…" He snarled as she tried to touch him. So'unga seemed to have taken back control.

"_She only wants your death. Naraku has offered you riches and her on a silver platter. It will be ours for the taking and the son's of Tashio will perish!"_

Kegan's eyes widened.

"Jericho! No! Don't listen! I can help you if only you'll…" He howled angrily and jumped back glaring at her with a sneer.

"I will have you as my mate. Your lies will not hinder me, wench!" He scented the air and snarled.

"You escape now but soon your dog will die at my claws and no one will stop me from having you."

He darted away before she could respond only being replaced by two blurs of red and white. The red blur, being Inuyasha, followed Jericho and the white, Sesshomaru, came swiftly to her side.

She looked up at him and he saw something break in those green irises but she hid it quickly, soft green turning cold.

She moved to her thrown sword and put both back together quickly sheathing them and began walking back toward camp.

"Next time, he will not live to threaten me again."

* * *

Kegan smiled as she watched Rin scurry from bed to bed, giving water to the wounded.

Towards the back she could see Kagome wrapping someone's arm with a kind smile, easily directing the younger nurses to their stations.

Green eyes watched the black haired priestess, noting the swell of her belly. Her eyes softened as she watched a hand rest on the bulge and Kagome's face break into a gentle smile.

The miko would be a wonderful mother. There was no doubt in her mind.

Looking down at her hands she wondered absently what sort of mother she would make. She was not like the miko. She had been trained as a warrior, seen the tortures of death, been tortured herself and even to war.

She had to wonder but somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind a small voice confirmed she would be just as wonderful as Kagome.

She was brought from her thoughts as Rin ran up to her happily, throwing her small body into the Mage's arms.

"Lady Kegan!" she squealed hugging the woman tightly. Kegan smiled and ran gentle fingers through her hair.

"Hello Rin."

The young girl smiled up at her then looked toward all the wounded who were giving their best impressions of a bow they could. Lifting a hand she motioned them to rest then focused back on the child.

"You have been helping Lady Kagome?" Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep. I'm making people better! Kagome says I'm doing a great job!" She stopped and seemed to look the Mage over then looked up with big doe brown eyes.

"You are not hurt are you?"

Kegan chuckled and shook her head.

"No little one, just came to see you and Kagome." Rin beamed then looked at the approaching miko.

"Kagome, Lady Kegan came to see us!' Kagome smiled and nodded taking her turn at looking the Mage over.

"I see. Rin, why don't you go make a few rounds. The soldiers do love seeing you." Kegan raised her eyebrow at this but said nothing as the little girl took off aiming to please.

Kagome watched then looked at her friend.

"Magus was here earlier. He told me what happened." Kegan nodded solemnly her gaze transfixed on Rin.

"It was unavoidable." They were silent for a moment until Kegan noticed Kagome's fidgeting.

"Something troubles you?" Kagome nodded looking around cautiously before she spoke.

"There has been talk."

"Of what?"

Sitting down Kagome leaned heavily against her friend.

"Lady Aine, it is known, she doesn't like humans." Kegan nodded.

"There has been talk that she will dispose of all humans in the Western Citadel as soon as she and Sesshomaru are wed. Rin…was on the receiving end of one of her rants."

The miko stilled as Kegan's low growl met her ears.

"And what has been done?"

Kagome shook her head.

"We left soon after and Sesshomaru had already been on the battle field. Aine was never reprimanded."

Kegan's growl seemed to grow louder and Kagome put a hand on her arm.

"Rin is worried that Sesshomaru may throw her out."

Kegan looked at her closely.

"She has told you this?" The miko shook her head and moved her gaze to Rin who was animatedly telling a story to one of the older warriors.

"No…but, she has dreams. She cries out often for Sesshomaru. She does not wish to tell him because she wants him to think she is strong."

The Mage nodded and stood helping the miko up on her feet.

"You wish me to speak with her."

"If only to settle her fears. She loves him and looks up to him. Without him I'm afraid she would cease to live."

Rin was making her way back to them with a smile just as Inuyasha came in. Kegan nodded to him then took Rin's hand.

"Come Rin. Let's go for a walk." The little girl was all too happy to agree as Inuyasha stood by Kagome's side watching them leave.

The hanyou looked down at his mate in concern making Kagome shake her head sadly.

"She's hurt bad, Inuyasha. I don't know if this can be fixed." The hanyou pulled her closer to him gruffly still watching after the two.

"Let's hope for all our sakes that Sesshomaru is a freakin' miracle worker."

* * *

Kegan smiled softly as Rin pulled her along saying hello to everyone in sight as they walked around the camp. They walked further and came to stand beside a stream where flowers were growing, the child going quickly over to pick some.

The Mage knelt beside the stream letting Rin dally for a minute then calling her over to sit beside her.

"What is bothering you Rin?"

Said person looked at her nervously, drawing her knees up to her chest and fastening her eyes on the water.

"Lord Sesshomaru and the other Lady are going to be mated?" Kegan nodded as Rin stopped.

"She says I do not belong in the castle. She says she will send me away after the ceremony and that Lord Sesshomaru will be happy to be rid of me."

Kegan clenched her fists to keep her anger under control. That bitch had no right to say such things to a child, especially to Rin. Said person looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Does Sesshomaru-sama not like me anymore? Does he want me to leave?"

Kegan put her arm around the girl comfortingly and shook her head.

"No Rin. Sesshomaru cares for you very much. He would not allow you to be taken from him."

The little girl sniffled and leaned into her side.

"But how can you be so sure? Lady Aine says that humans are…" Kegan gave a soft growl and shook her head making sure Rin was looking at her.

"Lady Aine has no power where you are concerned, little one. Sesshomaru will not let Aine take you away."

Rin stared back at her then nodded sharply only to pull her knees back to her chest again.

"That is not all is there?" Kegan asked running a hand through Rin's hair. The little girl shook her head.

"What if Lord Sesshomaru forgets about me? What if when he has his own kids he no longer likes me? I won't have a home anymore. No one will want me!"

She shook as tears streamed down her cheeks as Kegan gathered her into a tight hug.

"Listen to me now. You will never lose Sesshomaru-sama. He cares very deeply for you and no matter what happens you will never be pushed aside. And as far as forgetting goes, there are many people who would gladly take you in. You are loved, Rin. Far more than you know."

Rin held close to her still shaking as Kegan moved close to the water.

"Rin. Watch." She dipped her hand into the cool river, the water parting around the block.

"Do you see what happened when I put my hand in the water?" She shook her head hesitantly. The mage smiled and removed her hand.

"The water moves swiftly down the stream with no obstacles in its path. It is easy and strong. But when I put my hand into the current…" she did so and the water split again.

"My hand makes it harder for the water to flow but it doesn't stop. It continues even though something is in the way. Like the water Sesshomaru will continue to care for you no matter what obstacles get in his way."

Big brown eyes looked at her in hope then she snuggled her head up under the Mage's neck. Kegan smiled and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Should you ever need someone you may come to me, Rin. And for future reference, Lady Aine is not to be believed."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the flames in front of him silently as dinner proceeded. Around him his men and the newest arrivals mingle, laughing and making merry.

The large group of warriors boosted morale to his men and he was grateful. His mood however could only be simmered by a certain green eyed woman who had been absent since this afternoon.

Rin had come back to aid the miko but the Mage was still nowhere to be found. His eyes skimmed the night when the seat beside him was taken up by one of the dragon twins. The blue haired warrior nudged him in the arm.

"She's out by the lake just up the mountain in case you were wondering. We'll cover for you."

The Tai looked sideways at him to see Inuyasha and Seiko had joined him and were smirking. With a roll of his eyes he stood and turned nodding to them.

"Stay alert and…"

Inuyasha snorted and shooed him away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go already!"

The elder brother raised her eyebrow as the other three turned their backs and kept watch over the jovial men.

As he walked he thought of ways to punish them later but all thoughts ceased when the mage's scent became stronger and stronger, his beast awakening and yipping like a young pup.

Golden eyes took in the scene before him with quiet attentiveness. Kegan sat at the edge of the clear lake atop her cloak in nothing but a thin shift that barely left anything to the imagination.

The grass all around the lake was a deep green and flowers seemed to be blooming everywhere which was slightly strange considering they were on a cold mountainside.

She huffed in frustration as she attempted to stop a flower from growing beneath her palm.

"Would you…Stop that! This is ridiculous!' She growled angrily as she stood to her feet and glared at the still blooming flower. It seemed to race up from the ground and snag around her arm and nuzzle her neck.

It was quite comical as he stepped closer to her position and she turned around only to pull her shortened hair in frustration as a few more grass blades shot up and wrapped around her like doting pets.

Giving him an annoyed glare she spun around cutting the plants from her limbs and marching over to him angrily.

"Stop laughing at me! This is not funny!" He raised his eyebrow as he watched a trail of different flowers make a colorful path wherever she walked.

"I beg to differ mage. You are becoming a walking garden." She narrowed her eyes and with a flourish of her wrist wrapped him in a cocoon of vines which quickly sprouted purple buds.

"Who's the walking garden now my dear Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice dripped with mockery as she walked swiftly away. He growled low in his throat and cut the vines with his sharp talons and flew after her, knocking her to the ground and pinning her even as numerous plants grew up around where she lay.

"You play with fire, Mage." She laughed and flipped them hopping away.

"As much as you find this entertaining arrogant brat…"

He smirked and looked up at her as she cocked her hip out defiantly.

"Have you tried meditating?" She glared at him in exasperation.

"Oh yes, you try meditating when the grass is wrapping you in a coffin! I can't stay still or _this_ happens!" She gestured to the piles of shrubbery at her feet as she moved to another spot.

Standing he watched her as she seemed to dance around making quite a sight in the shift as she attempted to avoid her naturist powers. After a moment he got annoyed with her dancing and grabbed her around the waist.

"Be still, woman." He commanded pushing his youki into the area making her own shiver and still. She glared at him.

"You couldn't have done that before?" She growled ready to give him a good piece of her mind until she noticed the softness of his gaze. His hand reached up and caressed her cheek and his other arm tightened around her waist bringing her closer.

Kegan smiled up at him as he leaned down to capture her lips when suddenly she remembered herself and pulled away.

"No…" She whimpered turning away and moving to the lake, wrapping her arms around body.

"We can't do this anymore. You…you're…you're betrothed to Aine and…"

He spun her around and snarled, baring his teeth in his rage.

"You will not deny me mage! You are mine and I will have no one else!"

Kegan gave him no time to continue as she spun away.

"I'm banished, Sesshomaru!" The hurt in her voice echoed in his ears as tears filled her green eyes.

"I…" she sagged to her knees before him with her head bowed.

"The council…they I can't go back to the western lands. As long as I remain a Mage I cannot go home."

He stared at her in disbelief and the scent of tears filled his nose, crouching down and taking a lock of her hair in his hand.

"This is why you cut your hair?" she nodded as he lifted her chin with his finger.

"They hold no power, Kegan. We will fight them." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, her hand reaching up to grasp his.

"No. I can't let you do this. This kingdom needs you and I will not stand in the way of the needs of the people. One woman is not more important than an entire region."

Her emotions seemed to rewind themselves as she stood and walked to her cloak, picking it up and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"We have to end this, Sesshomaru. It's the only way." Her voice was filled with emotion telling him the exact opposite of what she was saying.

"Do you have so little faith in my abilities, Kegan." He rumbled as her green eyes turned to stare at him.

"I will protect you. Trust in that." Her eyes closed as tears slid down her cheeks. With a sob she stepped closer to him and buried her face in his chest.

"Oh, Sesshomaru." His nose buried in her hair as his arms wrapped around her small frame. She took comfort in his closeness, his strength becoming her own.

She wished it could be different and things could be changed so easily. If only it were that simple. She would allow herself this and only this. If only for one last time.

Slightly she pulled away and lifted onto her tiptoes to reach his face, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He complied easily and sealed his lips over hers, a hand burying itself in her golden locks.

Kegan pressed against him whimpering against his mouth as his tongue slipped in to battle hers. His other hand moved from her upper back to the lower part encasing her against him, closer to her intoxicating skin. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers trailed down her neck to her shoulder.

With a growl he lifted her up and moved to a spot where the grass was thick and soft and laid her down upon it without breaking contact. Pulling back for air he trailed kisses down the column of her throat, his hands pushing the straps of her shift from one shoulder and attacking her skin with gentle fervor.

Kegan panted beneath him as she untied his obi and pushed his kimono from his pale shoulders exposing his chest to her eyes as he lifted her up against him.

"Sessho…" she whimpered as he nipped her neck with a possessive growl. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as he moved lower when suddenly she realized exactly what was about to happen. It was not as if she didn't want this but…

"Sesshomaru, stop." He gave a harsh bite to her shoulder making her yelp. In annoyance she pushed him backward, landing on top of him with a fierce snarl.

"_Stop!"_ Golden eyes were tinted red as he looked up at her dazed. She looked beautiful. Her blond hair was messy and tousled from his touch; her lips swollen from his kisses; her eyes hooded in lust as she looked down at him.

"Can you do this and release me in the morning? Could you forget me?" his eyes gave her the answer she sought and she sagged against him, her head on his naked chest. Carefully he wrapped his arms back around her and gave a gentle purr to calm her.

"I wish…" She sobbed but he shushed her softly.

"Do not speak of it, love." She curled against him her energy spent and he drew her closer, forgetting their heated passions moments earlier. This woman, how much he needed her. Her breathing seemed to even out as she fell into sleep at the sound of his heart.

"Somehow, we will find a way."

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the sun crept over the horizon wondering exactly when this show was going to get on the road. Neither his brother nor Dancer was back yet. Last night he had seen how Kegan had slunk off to be by herself and was worried. Ryo and Magus had related the story to him and if he could he would have slaughtered those bastards himself.

Anyone with half a brain could see Sesshomaru and Kegan belonged to each other. He growled low in his throat then turned when he heard the horses nicker from behind. Kegan emerged from a small cleft in the rock face garbed in her armor with her sword strapped to her side and her hair pulled into a top not. Sesshomaru was right behind her. She came further out when he grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers.

The Lady was quick to respond as she wrapped her arms around his neck breathlessly then parted resting her forehead against his.

Blushing madly Inuyasha looked away and gave Dancer a lopsided smirk as she came to stand behind him and watch the troops break camp.

"An interesting night?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Mind out of the gutter, Inuyasha." He laughed but caught the under current in her voice.

"You're leaving him, aren't you." The broken look she gave him hurt him deeply.

"He loves you." She nodded but looked ahead to the sun.

"And I him. More than anything I…but sometimes, love must be overlooked in the face of duty." The hanyou snorted.

"Screw duty. You deserve better Dancer. And so does he, even if he is a self- righteous bastard." Kegan smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"So eloquent with words." He winked and stepped forward to embrace the coming battle, adrenaline rising to the surface.

"I'm better with a sword." Kegan smiled at him with a wink.

"Just as arrogant as your brother." Inuyasha huffed as the dragon twins moved up to take her side.

"Naraku's forces have been moving since before the sun came up. Seiko sent some scouts ahead and they've reported on a castle at the top of the mountain." Inuyasha nodded.

"No doubt he's up there waiting for us to come after him the coward." Kegan shrugged as they began making their way toward the war tent.

"He's over confident. That will keep him occupied while we play off the weakness." She moved inside the tent and nodded curtly.

Sesshomaru was redressed in his battle attire and was leaning over the map with Sango who nodded every once in a while. Behind the two sat Lady Kegan and Osai. They stood as the three entered.

"We've been going over the battle plans." Sesshomaru looked up and met Kegan's eyes then switched to his brother.

"Seiko and Misu will lead the ground forces while Lord Ryu will lead an aerial assault. From the flanks the Irish will be lead by Lord Osai and Lady Kegan." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"and the rest of us?" Sesshomaru smirked and motioned to the rest who had joined them.

"We will infiltrate the castle. In pairs. The miko will stay with you _at all times._" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like I'm gonna let her out of my sight Sessh." The Tai then turned to Lee and Val.

"You two will will pair up, and no competitions. This is too important. Should Inuyasha need it you will aid him and get the miko out." Both warriors nodded.

"Kouga will be with Inuyasha and the miko and Ayame will stay with the Mage. Under no circumstances are they to leave your sights. Naraku will do anything to get to them. Ryo will be with the Mage and Magus will be with me. The Monk and the Tajiya will go after the incarnations. Kill them at all costs."

Said to people nodded as they all stood back to look at one another. This may be the last time they saw each other.

They flowed from the tent to prepare and Kegan was only too quick to depart giving one last glance at her Lord.

With a spin she headed toward Magus who was standing beside Osai and Lady Kegan to lead the troops down the hill.

Osai and the Lady nodded to her as she stopped to look up at the dragon.

"After the battle…" he nodded and looked back toward the trees behind them.

"I will meet you there." She smiled sadly touching his hand before moving quickly away to hide her emotions. Now was definitely not the time for tears.

Around her she could feel the adrenaline running high as the soldiers got ready for the upcoming battle. Many would not return from this battle and many would find glory; she only hoped that it would all come in victory for them.

* * *

Okay so I know i haven't updated in a while and I'm terribly sorry! I've rewritten this chapter so many times! But I was never satisfied! Alright, so I hoped you liked this chapter and please, please, please review! See you next chapter!

Wolven


	41. An End

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

This is a whopping 25 page chapter to make up for all this time I've been gone! Sorry it has been a while but school is VERY demanding right now.

To all of those who have stayed with me so far…THANK YOU! But enough from me! On to what you're really here for!

Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

Magus darted behind the Inu-youkai closely, keeping to the shadows as his ears caught the battle being raged outside below the massive enclosure. Somewhere in many different places, their comrades were all racing to where Sesshomaru was leading him.

Their jobs were simple. Get in, kill all of Naraku's spawn, find Naraku, kill said person, get out and don't get killed in the process. Sure, simple.

His blue eyes took in the sight of the massive room before them where ahead he could see a large skylight. Ahead, Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of the room then jumped to the side as a large swath of fire nearly singed him.

Where the Tai had stood just moments was a blackened floor as a large demon horse swooped down with a small child as its rider.

Magus didn't recognize him but it seemed Sesshomaru did as he dropped into a low crouch.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru. How nice of you to come." The child spoke almost as if he had known Sesshomaru but he didn't respond as the boy look the dragon's way.

"And you've brought entertainment for Entei, how generous."

Magus growled and took to Sesshomaru's side noticing the slight movement in his peripheral vision but ignored it in favor of watching the one Sesshomaru identified as Hakudoshi.

"You will fall just as Kagura before you." Hakudoshi laughed then gave a wicked smile.

"Kagura was weak. I however don't care who my master is as long as I get to kill as I please." The blue dragon glared at the small being as Sesshomaru growled. Naraku was a sick bastard to have created this. The wheels in the Dragon's mind twirled when he saw more movement to his side and this time recognized it as did his leader. Golden met blue and the dragon nodded understanding as Sesshomaru made his move.

He launched himself at the incarnation and drew Bakusaiga and sliced it downward as Hakudoshi dodged with a shrill and childish laugh. Entei retaliated with a wave of fire which Magus was quick to block with his own wave of cool water.

"Go!"

As the steam passed Hakudoshi glared at the dragon for ruining his attack as Sesshomaru sliced into the horse's leg making it shriek then darted away after the figure he knew all too well. Hakudoshi watched this with a bored face then looked down at Magus who was waiting with his sword drawn.

"Curious."

Hakudoshi waved his arm and a long insect like tentacle shot of toward the dragon which he was only to quick to block with a cocky smile.

"You'll have to do better than that."

* * *

In another part of the compound two of the groups had met up with each other and were battling back a large swarm of demons.

Sango's large weapon flew through the room taking out numerous demons with ease as down below Miroku had unleashed his Kazana but the demons seemed to not stop.

Lee and Val had found them quickly and were both flanking the monk until his wind Tunnel was sealed again.

The small wolf demon let loose a large supply of bombs, obliterating part of the swarm then sliced a large worm demon in half and called out to the bear demon.

"That's eighty-three!" Val laughed and swung his blade to decapitate something that was a cross between a gator and a tiger.

"A little behind pup! I'm on one-ten!" The wolf growled and jumped into the fray with a determined snarl as Sango dipped down and grabbed Miroku up by the arm.

"We have to find the source and I'm betting if we take it out they all die!" the tajiya supplied as Miroku lifted his staff and hit a few offenders back as Sango surveyed until Kirara made a loud roar and bounded toward a small jar in the middle of the room where the demons seemed to come from.

"There!" Miroku pointed as they veered close only to get hit with a barrier. The demon cat snarled loudly as her riders were unseated and sent falling to the swarm.

The cat went after her mistress first then spied Miroku close to the barrier being attacked by a centipede.

Sango made quick work of it and landed beside the monk as he began throwing sutras at the obstruction in their way.

Sango guarded his back with Kirara and cleared a path as Lee joined them with a smile.

"A little crowded in here, eh?" the monk smirked then had an idea.

"We have to destroy that jar but there's a barrier, think if we combined a sutra to a few bombs we could break it?"

Around them the demons swarmed as Lee assessed said barrier as Val charged through to them with a vicious ferocity.

"I can't hold' em all forever. Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" Lee nodded and handed Miroku a handful of bombs as Sango mounted her fire cat again. The monk quickly applied his power and Lee tossed them at intervals while lighting them.

Once finished they stood to watch when Val suddenly grabbed his partner and tossed Miroku get to the fire cat.

"Move you idiots!" They cleared the barrier as the blast went off incinerating many of the demons who were just as quickly replaced with more. It gave them enough time though as Miroku dove in and slapped another sutra on the jar and slammed his staff down on it.

The pot exploded as expected and the demons began to cry out their bodies turned to dust, the remaining ones were easily dispatched as they headed toward the exit. There was no time to dally as they split up once again.

One group to join the fight against Naraku and the other two to destroy the structure they were fighting in.

* * *

Close behind them Inuyasha surfed over the roof top with his pregnant wife in his arms. Kouga stayed right alongside them. Strangely on their end it had been relatively easy to get through which made Inuyasha cautious as he jumped over the next rooftop holding tight to Kagome.

"This is weird." He grumbled making the priestess look up at him.

"It's almost too easy. Like he's waiting for us to come to…Kagome!" He yelped when the roof beneath them gave way and he lost his hold on her.

Kouga yelled out and darted forward to catch the girl as Inuyasha rolled on whatever it was he'd landed on and drew Tetsaiga angrily.

"Kagome!" He growled when he heard her coughing from above him.

"Inu…Inuyasha…I'm fine." She said and he heard the tale-tale sound of her bowstring pulling back as she knocked an arrow. He heard the gust of wind as Kouga landed before him with Kagome in his arms.

"A little warning would be nice, mutt-face." He quipped as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"yeah, I forgot to mention that Naraku told me all his plans, wolf." Kouga smirked, ready with a retort but Kagome cut him off.

"Play nice children. We're on the same side remember?" Two sets of ears lowered as she stepped forward and moved her bow around the room unable to sense anything.

"Can you guys hear anything?" she asked softly he eyes darting around nervously as they both shook their heads.

Kouga matched her and moved further in.

"Hang on; let me see if I can see anything from over head." He was gone for a moment when his voice reached them again.

"It's just a big room. There's nothing…" he trailed off suddenly and Kagome gasped, clutching Inuyasha's arm for support then jumping away when she realized it wasn't Inuyasha anymore.

She looked up at a pale faced woman with hair like the inu brothers but the distinct pattern of snake skin covered her right eye. She was beautiful even with the scar but her dark eyes regarded the younger priestess in what seemed to be annoyance.

"So you're the one Naraku's got himself all worked in a tizzy about? Not much if you ask me." She looked at her nails then back at Kagome with a smirk as she noticed the pulsing jewel around her neck.

"But he did say I could have the jewel. So I guess it's not a complete waste of time." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she tried to place her foe when it came to her like a bolt of lightning.

She had only been a child when her sister had vanquished the vain girl but Kagome was old enough to remember. Tsubaki had coveted Kikyo's powers and her protection of the jewel when they'd been school mates and one day Tsubaki had acted upon her jealousy.

Kagome's older sister Kikyo had made quick work of the girl with one sweep of her bow sending the snake Tsubaki acquired back at her along with rebounding her curse and they had never heard from the dark priestess again; until now.

Kagome gripped her bow with sure hands as she pulled the string back in warning.

"My sister defeated you once, Tsubaki, and I can assure you I am just as skilled as she." The dark priestess lifted her brow then glared.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're Kikyo's brat sister." She spat Kikyo's name like a curse and it made Kagome's blood boil.

"Kikyo was right to curse you, Tsubaki. Beautiful on the outside but ugly on the inside." Tsubaki lifted her lip in a snarl but Kagome didn't flinch. Her courage surprised her opponent as she fired her first arrow, narrowly missing the other's arm.

The priestess snarled and lifted her hand to send a dark ball of energy her way which Kagome deflected easily with a barrier, making sure to shield her stomach.

Tsubaki laughed as she watched this.

"You should be more concerned about your own fate than that of your degenerate child."

Fire laced in Kagome's eyes as she glared at the white haired woman.

"Do not insult my child, witch. You will regret it." She stood and drew another arrow and aimed it above Tsubaki's head then released it making the witch laugh in glee.

"You missed." Kagome let her smile spread across her face.

"No. I didn't." A quiet rumbled started around them as Tsubaki turned to find the source and screamed as she was sent flying into the air accompanied by Kagome's arrow that hit her straight in the heart making her scream and her beauty turned to ash as she landed.

A scream of rage left her lips as a large snake raced toward Kagome and the younger priestess was barely quick enough to dodge. She lifted her bow and used it like a sword to deflect each nasty bite.

The snake hissed and showed it's fangs as it slithered around her trying to find an opening but Kagome never gave it her back. Its red eyes followed her every movement lifting to stare at her in rapt attention. Its head bobbed back and forth almost lulling Kagome into its gaze but she stepped back and avoided another venomous strike.

Behind her Tsubaki's voice mimicked her snake.

"You cannot avoid him for long, Kagome. Sooner or later he will strike and you will die." Kagome chose not to listen as she focused on the snake in front of her, her bow lifted and ready as it attacked again and again leaving her panting for breath.

Tsubaki was right. Even with her powers, she wouldn't be able to keep this up. Her condition made her vulnerable. A grim line set her mouth as she turned and faced the snake in annoyance and summoned her powers.

"Kikyo," she whispered softly as she lifted her bow once more and the snake quivered in anticipation. "help me sister."

Suddenly the snake darted forward and Kagome felt that her limbs were not her own as she lifted her bow in a wide arc and sent the beast hurtling towards its mistress. Tsubaki, too surprised to move watched as for the second and last time, her pet was absorbed into her eye and her body exploded from the backfire.

Kagome dropped to the ground as this happened along with another explosion to her right. She stayed still and covered her head for what seemed like hours as the building rocked around her and beams fell so close she could feel the dust they kicked up. Her eyes closed tight until all movement stopped made Kagome look up as two figures came through the rubble. Both seemed to be teasing each other as they reached her.

Lee's face looked down with a smirk as Val bent down to help her up.

"Sorry Kagome, didn't know you'd be in here." She stood with his help as Lee retrieved her bow seeing the pile of ashes a little ways away.

"Had a little adventure to yourself, did ya Kagome?" Val asked as he moved her from the ruins as she looked around for her companions.

"Quite. Have you guys seen Inuyasha or Kouga?" Both looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Nope. But they'll show up sooner or later. Come on, let's get you out of here before something else happens."

Kagome smiled as Val lifted her and they jumped through the very large hole they'd made and began roof surfing again. Up ahead they could see the battle Naraku was waging against a very enraged Sesshomaru. Distantly she heard a familiar cry and watched as Inuyasha appeared with Tetsaiga over his head, but there was no sign of Kouga or any more of their friends.

Val set her down on a flat spot as she drew an arrow and fired into the melee making the brothers look up as she followed the first arrow with another making Naraku laugh.

"Kagome. I was wondering when you'd show up." His red eyes roved over her companions and he smiled.

"Pity, I thought you would stay with your Mage. Ah well, it will only make her demise much quicker." Val and Lee snarled at him as Inuyasha relieved them to join Sesshomaru.

Quickly Kagome climbed onto her mate's back with a tweak of his ear.

"Where have you been you jerk?" he smirked and bounded back toward Naraku who'd erupted into a mass of tentacles and poisonous gas.

"Hold on tight!" He ordered as he darted in and out of the sweeping mass toward where Sesshomaru stood on his cloud awaiting them. Lee and Val were already there and speaking with him.

"We've set the bombs. The fuses are triggered by one of Lee's inventions to light if someone trips them or the foundations shake. We've done our job, let us go to Kegan. She needs our…"

Sesshomaru snarled down at the bear youkai.

"You will stay here. The mage will take care of herself. If you wish to help, distract the half-demon."

Val stared at him trying to decide whether to listen or do as he please but the glint in those icy eyes made him rethink his options as he jumped with a snarl to hack off a long purple tentacle. Lee followed his lead as Inuyasha looked up at his brother.

"Was that wise?" Sesshomaru looked down at him then back to the mass that was their enemy.

"They are needed here, not running after Kegan. Where is the wolf?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't know. I lost track of him when I went looking for Kagome." Kagome looked up toward the skyline and pointed as a large team of dragons flew over them and swooped down low to the valley where the army raged beneath.

"Let's hope they are doing better than we are."

* * *

Magus panted heavily from his wounds as he crouched behind a pile of rubble.

Above him Entei pawed the air and snorted fire while Hakudoshi laughed madly.

"You cannot hide forever, dragon. Soon you will have to face me."

With a snort Magus gripped his sword tighter.

"Yeah, but at least it will be on my terms kid." The incarnation glared in his direction at the word 'kid'. It seemed he didn't particularly like that insult. His razor sharp insect limb swiped through Magus's cover and said person rolled out into the open only to dodge another stream of fire from Entei's nose.

His own responding gust of water barely protected him as the heat burned through his armor and singed his skin. With a snarl he jumped out of the way and patted down his burning clothes.

Again Hakudoshi's laughter filled his ears.

"A pity you cannot withstand my flames. I'm growing bored. Entei, kill him."

The large white horse snorted as if to say 'finally' and raced toward Magus's hiding spot just as Magus finished off his plans. The horse protected Hakudoshi so in order to get to him he needed to dispatch the horse. Easy enough.

Magus threw himself into the air and dug his claws deep into the demon horse's neck, shredding the skin open making the horse scream in pain and rear wildly flinging the dragon away. He stood and looked up as the horse banged into the walls in pain but didn't falter. Blood dripped from the wounds but nothing else happened.

With a snarl Magus sent a jet of water at him and was surprised as it hit the red blood and sizzled against the skin. Entei reared again and attempted to stomp him but Magus has seen all he needed to.

He growled and leapt dragging his sword down the back of the great horse then covered each wound with water and the animal's screams only intensified as the skin began to disintegrate. Magus kept at this for he didn't know how long until all that was left of the once powerful horse was a still corpse with patches of white on it.

He looked up at Hakudoshi as the demon child stared down at his steed in boiling anger. His violet eyes met Magus's as his lips lifted into a snarl.

"Die."

Magus's eyes widened as the sharp limb he'd been avoiding cut into him with ease, tearing at his muscles. He yelped and pulled away bringing his sword up just in time to block a deathly blow.

The dragon moved quickly away as Hakudoshi came after him. His sword flew just as fast as he could but it dawned on him that he might not win this battle.

With that thought in mind he turned and faced the boy head on with a smirk.

"Come on Kid. Give me your best shot!"

* * *

Kouga raced toward where he felt Ayame's aura calling to him as she battled what looked like smoke.

At her side he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him but she snarled and raised her claws.

"You won't take him from me!" She howled and he jumped back.

"Ayame?" he called but she only growled angrily.

"You're nothing but a human bitch. Kouga would never want you."

"Ayame, what are you talking about? It's me! Kouga!" She growled as her green eyes seemed to bleed red.

"I'll kill you before I give him away to the likes of you!"

As Kouga battled his own mate, her mind attempted to focus on the priestess would take him away from her.

Before she had gotten to know Kagome, Kouga had held a crush over her for a long time even when he'd been betrothed to her for ages before the girl was born. Still it pierced her heart like a blade when she remembered how he had mooned after her for so long. Even now she still harbored a fear that Kouga would slip into his crush once again and leave her alone. She loved him more than anything and as any mate, she would do anything to keep him with her, even if that meant killing Kagome.

Her claws applied pressure to the neck she held and she could feel the blood on her fingers making her smile.

"You thought you could take him away but you will die now, bitch." She snarled and Kagome whimpered her fingers trying to dislodge Ayame's claws. Suddenly she felt the purifying energy and released her with a howl of pain and Kagome dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

She looked up at the enraged demoness and smiled sadistically.

"Kouga will never love you, Ayame. You're just an insignificant little girl trailing after someone who will never love you. You should be happy he has someone like me to take your worthless place."

Ayame snarled and stepped forward, swiping her claws against Kagome's cheek then punching her hard in the stomach.

"You will die, Kagome. And when Kouga sees how weak you are, he will never leave me again."

She didn't give the miko any time to speak as she attacked again.

Kouga blocked Ayame's attacks blindly as he tried to knock sense into her.

"Ayame! I love you dammit! It's me, Kouga! Wake up!" she didn't hear him as she grabbed him by the throat and clenched his neck making cuts appear. He dug at her hands until she dropped him only to get back handed and get punched.

Blood filled his mouth as he coughed.

"Ayame…" He growled having had enough as he darted forward and pinned her arms to her side as she struggled angrily.

"No! Kouga! No!" She howled as he dug his claws into her arms and turned her to face him then smacked her cheek making her look at him in shock. It didn't seemed the fog had cleared quite enough as he hit her again and she shook her head, her hands resting on his shoulders as she caught her breath.

"What…Kouga…you…" She noticed the marks on his face and neck and immediately became worried.

"Oh Kouga! I'm so sorry! I…" He smirked and pulled her close inhaling her scent as the smoke around them cleared.

"It's alright. You're safe now." She buried her nose in his chest and sobbed as she remembered her visions and what she'd almost done to one of her closest friends.

"Forgive me." She whispered and he shook his head and looked down into her tearful green eyes.

"It's alright, Ayame. There's nothing to forgive."

He looked up as a loud roar reached his ears as the monk and Tajiya flew over them.

"If you two are quite finished, making out, we've got a score to settle with Naraku!" Kouga helped his mate up as Kirara stalled to wait for them. He interlocked their hands and they leapt into the air.

"Let's go."

* * *

Ryo nodded to Kegan as he rolled into the large foyer and saw nothing astir and she followed.

"Ayame?" he shook his head. They'd lost her after the second explosion and had had to move on without her. There had been no sign of anyone for quite a while and Kegan was hoping they had completed their missions and were out by now.

She turned and swept her eyes over the room as a shiver raced up her spine. Something wasn't right here. She growled lowly as a small figure dressed in white appeared holding a dark mirror.

Ryo looked at her then back at the girl helplessly. Suddenly Kegan recognized her from the description Kagura had given before she died.

"Kanna." She whispered and the little girl looked at her with bottomless eyes.

"You should have stayed behind." Her voice was light and airy almost to quiet to hear but Kegan growled as the mirror she held in front of her began to tremble.

"Ryo, she's as bad as Kagura. The mirror she's holding…" He nodded.

"She's a void." Kegan switched her gaze.

"She's following orders because she is being controlled. We need to kill her." Ryo stared at her in horror.

"But she's just a kid. We can't…" He was cut off as the room suddenly became very cold as if all the life was being sucked out of the room. The mirror Kanna held trembled violently as Ryo moved toward her.

"Ryo!" Kegan grabbed his hand and snapped him back.

"She's lulling you. Don't look at the mirror." His eyes focused back as Kegan lifted her arm and swished her hand, blowing Kanna backward but only slightly.

"Come on. We have to…" Kegan stepped through the doorway they were standing in and spun around as the door snapped closed.

"Kegan!"

"Ryo!" She banged on the door but it didn't even tremble as he did the same on the other side.

"Ryo, where's Kanna." Her voice was muffled but Ryo heard her. He turned and looked over the room finding the little girl gone.

"I can't…" He trailed off as the light dimmed and the room turned freezing. Kegan could smell his fear through the door.

"Talk to me. What's happening?" He didn't answer, instead he lifted his hand and conjured a ball of fire and threw it into the dark.

It hit the wood and burned brightly at the feet of the girl only to be snuffed out.

"You will die quickly." She whispered making him shiver.

"Ryo." The dragon turned his attention to Kegan who was pressed against the other side of the door.

"Lean against the middle of the door."

"Kegan, what…"

"Do it." She ordered and he smelled the familiar burning of fire. He did as she said and suddenly his hands burst into flames.

"Don't leave the door, Ryo. I'm going to light the room through you." He nodded even though she couldn't see it but he felt her push her power into him and fire pooled around his feet and ran a path down the middle of the room illuminating the room and Kanna's pale face as her mirror reflected the orange flames.

Ryo stared at her small figure the warrior in him working to figure out what was the vulnerable spot. It seemed the heat of the fire didn't bother the girl at all but her mirror shook like a leaf. Her hands cradled it softly like it was a baby bird.

"I have to destroy the mirror." He whispered more to himself than Kegan but she nodded.

"I'm right here. You do what you can, I'll try and get through this door."

The dragon nodded and stepped from the door and the fire went out but he was quick to coax it back up with his own powers. Kanna had not moved but she watched him with dark eyes.

"You know I will kill you." Ryo spoke softly and she nodded.

"But I don't want to." She turned her head and he thought he saw a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"There must be no deviation." She answered but turned so he had a clear view of the dark mirror.

Ryo watched as the glass seemed to open up and a strange wind filled the room sweeping his hair and clothes back but he stood firm and drew his dagger.

"I will make it quick."

She nodded and lifted the mirror toward him and tendrils of light pulled him closer and he found himself fighting the soft lull it put him in until he heard Kegan's yell of pain and a bang as she dropped to the floor.

"Ryo!"

His eyes narrowed as he pulled back and threw the dagger with precision and the glass shattered, falling to the floor and Kanna dropped with a gasp, her hand to her small chest.

Ryo walked slowly to her side and knelt as she looked up at him with eyes that were a muddy brown. A smile lit her face as he lifted her gently into his arms.

"You did not lie." She said softly making him nodded. Her eyes unfocused as she began speaking to people who were not there.

"Momma…"she whispered her small hand lifting to touch air. Her head turned and she spoke Kagura's name happily.

"Sister…" Ryo watched as her face lit up every time she saw another of her loved ones, becoming more and more childlike, until she refocused on his face.

"I can go home now." She whispered with a gentle giggle and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She breathed in one last time then gave a sigh of relief and was gone before his eyes; fading out as if she had never lived at all, the shattered mirror being the only proof.

Ryo stood and headed toward the door expecting to find it open but instead he heard a strangled sob from the other side and realized it was Kegan.

"M…Magus…" She whispered brokenly and he froze.

"Kegan…" He dropped to his knees and pressed against the door.

"Ryo..Magus…He's hurt. I can feel him…he's hurt…" Ryo nodded.

"You have to find him."

The dragon shook his head though he wanted to desperately he knew…

"Ryo. Go to him. You need to get to him." She panted holding her shoulder where she knew Magus was hurt. The red dragon shook his head.

"I have to stay here. I can't leave you alone with…" She snarled and hit the door with her fist.

"Dammit! Get out of here! Screw Sesshomaru's orders. We can't get to each other and you're the only one who can get to him. He's going to die! I can feel it now, get the hell out of here!"

Ryo looked at the door in surprise then sighed.

"If you get yourself killed…" She laughed softly and pressed her forehead against the door.

"I'll be here when you get back just get to Magus, Ryo. Go!"

She listened as he sprinted away from the doorway then turned to face her own enemy who stood on the other side of the room enclosed in the shadows as if he could hide from her.

"Come out where I can see you, coward."

A low and familiar chuckle met her ears as he stepped into the light. His golden eyes were tinted slightly red and his long hair was pulled into its usual ponytail. His clothes were clean and pressed as if he was dressed for a banquet. The only true difference was the long sword literally attached to his arm, which pulsed with evil.

"Such a worthy performance, love." He smiled and stepped closer as she glared at him.

"You sealed the door, didn't you?" She asked, her voice level. He smirked and cocked his head.

"I wanted to meet you in private. Is that so wrong?" Kegan's green eyes narrowed.

"You and I know very well why you want me here, So'unga."

A deep chuckle erupted from him, then a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Very good little Mage." She growled angrily.

"Jericho is gone and you are mine." This time she laughed and drew her sword.

"Would you like to test that theory with steel?" So'unga snarled and the long blade flared to life.

"You cannot fight me, bitch." Kegan smiled coyly.

"I'm not fighting you, So'unga. I'm fighting Jericho." The black inu stilled as she stepped forward her body posture screaming seduction. He quivered as her scent washed over him and suddenly his eyes blazed to life and he was at her side in a second, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and pressing her against his body as she smirked.

"Kegan…" he murmured into her neck yet shook as he fought for control. She knew she only had moments as she pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Jer, you have to fight him. I can't do this by myself. You have to fight him." She whispered kissing his cheek.

"Please," she growled then touched his arm and dug her fingers into the flesh and shredded the first layer of tissue making him howl and toss her away from him as he snarled and cradled his arm.

"Bitch." He hissed as she rolled onto her back and tried to get her breath back. Slowly she stood to her feet and quirked an eyebrow.

"So sure you have complete control, So'unga? Looks to me like I'm his number one priority." She could feel the malignant power pulsing from the sword as he glared at her.

"I know he's still there. All I have to do is keep him fighting."

He smiled sadistically. He lifted his wounded arm and crouched down low as she drew her sword, making it ring like a bell.

"And all I must do is cover my sword with your blood."

* * *

Ryo didn't have any idea where he was going, only that his brother needed him. His feet seemed to carry him through many doorways and the scent of Magus's blood grew stronger. He was so close he could hear his heart pumping when suddenly Ryo crashed into a hard barrier that sent him sprawling.

He groaned as he sat up and looked ahead to see his brother in the middle of a battle with a strange looking child who had purple arms protruding from his body and was throwing them out viciously as Magus barley missed being hit. He was covered in deep wounds and a hole in his chest made him wince but Ryo knew he couldn't dally as he stood and ran against the barrier angrily.

It shivered and pulsed but didn't move making him snarl in rage as fire lifted through his veins and to his hands.

"MAGUS!" He roared his body transforming as fire engulfed him. Now in dragon form his snake like body slithered around the barrier trying to find the weak spot it provided, throwing his powerful tail against it.

Ryo howled and reared back as Magus was lifted by a claw through his chest then tossed across the room like he weighed nothing. The dragon's talons lodged into the barrier despite the sting it gave.

Below him Magus was up and brandishing his sword again as Hakudoshi circled him.

"Listen to the cries of your brother. Does it please you to know he will soon meet your own fate?" Magus snarled as he held the wound in his chest.

"You will not touch my brother, Hakudoshi." He leapt up into the air and hacked off another claw then back flipped to land some distance away with a stagger.

"Even now your life is draining. Why do you continue to fight? Just give up now." Violet eyes watched him carefully as he stood unsteadily on his feet glaring up at the young boy angrily.

"Give up isn't in my vocabulary."

Magus looked up as he watched his brother try and claw his way in. A smirk lit his face as he faced Hakudoshi once more.

"Let's end this." He growled as power crackled around him. Water swirled around his ankles and trailed up to his wrists, the sword in his hand shimmering and shaking like a wave.

The incarnation stared as Magus shot of from the ground and knocked into him just as a talon pierced through the dragon's chest.

Time stilled for a moment and then Hakudoshi began to laugh as Magus fell backward gasping as blood filled his mouth.

"I got you dragon." The boy smirked down at him only to be confused as Magus smiled.

"True…" He coughed as blood splattered on the floor.

"But I got you as well."

Hakudoshi looked down in confusion and was met with the hilt of a sword protruding from his chest.

Violet eyes looked up in horror as he suddenly began to dissolve, claws and all as Kagura had.

When he was gone Magus felt his barrier release and the loud crash that was his brother enter the destroyed room.

A moment later he felt his upper body being lifted carefully until it rested against what he knew was his twin's chest.

"Magus, why didn't you let me help you!" Ryo admonished pressing something against his chest wound and making him flinch then cough up more blood.

"Where's Kegan?" he avoided the question and tried to control his breathing as Ryo worked.

"She's probably where I left her. We got separated and…" His breath caught in his throat as he pulled away Magus's clothing to reveal the damage. There was so much blood.

"That bad, huh?" Magus joked then winced as another cough wracked his body. Ryo wasn't laughing as his mind told him the one thing he didn't want to accept.

"You…you hold still…now…I'm…" Magus smiled up at him gently.

"It's okay, Ryo. Just…stay here with me…" Ryo looked down at his brother as he tried to hold his emotions in check.

"You should have let me in, Magus. I could've…I…" the blue haired twin shook his head.

"It was already too late, brother." Suddenly his body convulsed violently as he clutched at his brother who held him close.

"No…We can…I can save you Magus. We just have to get out of here and…." He made to stand but Magus whimpered and he came back down, rearranging to make his brother more comfortable.

"We'll just wait a minute until you feel better then we can get you too Kagome."

Magus laughed though it sounded more like a gurgle.

"Always…the optimist. But not this…time." Ryo shook his head but Magus grasped his hand tightly gaining his full attention.

"Promise me…" He whispered painfully as blood dripped down his chin.

"Promise me…you'll take care of her, Ryo. Promise me." The red dragon shook his head with a sob and smoothed his thumb over a trail of blood on Magus's forehead.

"I can't Magus. You…you have to take care of Kegan. You're…" Magus coughed wetly, blood spraying from his mouth and pooling on the floor. Ryo didn't notice that though as he tried to think of a way to…just do something…

"Promise…Ryo please…promise…" He whispered weakly his eyes fluttering as Ryo nodded. Anything to calm him.

"Alright, I promise. I'll take care of her Magus. Shhh…" Gently he wrapped his arms around him like they used to do when they were children and it was storming outside. He rocked them back and forth as Magus's breathing became softer and softer.

"Promise…promise…" He shivered and Ryo could only nod as he tried to control his sobs.

"I will…Magus…I promise…"

* * *

Sesshomaru twisted in the air as he dodged another tentacle then sliced it in half as he looked down upon his allies.

They were wall fighting valiantly he knew. Kagome was well protected as she rode astride the neko and the tajiya having long since used all of her arrows and was now manifesting her powers through her bows.

The monk twisted around below him throwing the sutras like stars, burning Naraku's body from the bottom up. Above him he could see Inuyasha and Kouga, each deflecting and giving their own medicine to the hanyou. It seemed they were doing well but Naraku almost never seemed to take any damage.

With a growl he unsheathed Tokijin and called to his brother.

"Together!" He ordered as he lifted his sword then released its power in tune with the wind scar.

The effect made him smirk as Naraku spun and snarled at them.

"Again!" Sesshomaru snarled and they repeated the attack then split apart doing the same thing on opposite sides. The others fighting below seemed to catch on and they all began simultaneously attacking together and miraculously the odds were changing again in their favor.

* * *

Kegan growled as Soun'ga's cursed blade sliced into her arm. Quickly she deflected then spun away from him.

Jericho lifted it to his mouth and gave it a lick.

"Such addictive blood you have Mage."

She growled and Melodia Myrsky thrummed in response shinning in the dark room. Jericho stood watching her as she stalked him but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. His eyes flashed back and forth from red to gold, the only indicator that he was fighting So'unga.

Her eyes narrowed and she threw caution to the wind and rushed him, launching herself with a vicious snarl at him. Jericho snarled back and threw her to the ground as she raked her claws down his arm, cutting deep.

She looked up at him as he howled so loudly and seethed, his eyes burning brightly as he reached down and wrapped his free hand around her neck. He spoke in audibly even in dog language as he growled at her but she only hissed, digging her claws into his arm.

"Jericho…" she gasped as her feet left the ground and her sword dropped with a clank. She struggled as his claws bit into her neck.

"I will peel the skin from your body, bitch!"

Kegan gasped for air as she kicked out and attempted to make him release his hold finally finding purchase and knocking him of his senses. He doubled over in the fetal position as she fell to the ground breathing heavily.

When she regained her breath she scrambled backward and grabbed her sword hastily rising to her feet as he regained his dignity.

"You may be a sword, So'unga, but Jericho is definitely a man. Might want to try blocking certain parts." She teased as he growled and got to his feet.

Kegan stepped backward and brandished her sword high as he charged.

Up. Turn. X. Back. Parry. Jab. Block. Kegan watched as So'unga flashed in front of her so quickly she could barely keep up. But she bared her teeth. She had survived three years at the mountain pass and fifty years in Ireland under Lord Osai and Lady Kegan. Not to mention she'd taken on Inu-Tashio and Sesshomaru. If she could handle all of that she could handle one cursed sword…she hoped.

Jericho drove her backward into a pillar hard then pulled back and swung the sword like a bat. Kegan ducked as her sword split and she crossed against So'unga. Expertly Kegan twisted her body opposite his and slid her sword across his side then jerked up, slicing into his back before hopping away.

Jericho spun and gave her a death glare before coming after her like lightening. Kegan ducked and barely missed So'unga and hissed as the malignant power grazed her arm.

'too close.' She heard in her mind and stepped backward as he seemed to glow.

Her blood froze in her veins as he suddenly became a blur she almost couldn't see. The power suffocated her and made her want to drop low to the ground and whimper. She could feel the evil in the air as he stood in one place just glaring down at her. His eyes were crazed and unrecognizable to her making it that much harder to fight against.

"Jericho…." She wheezed as her lungs constricted. She wouldn't last much longer as her limbs turned to weights. With a low growl Kegan pushed against the force and felt her own powers stir within her. Sesshomaru's youki broke easily and she felt the rush of nature flow into her and the heaviness evaporated, replaced by the sweet smell of spring.

Around her boards creaked and groaned as the life living deep within them exploded like wild fire, vines and branches sprouted from the walls and the entire mansion seemed to shake with the surge. All over the house grew as if the boards had never been made and were still trees.

It seemed to jar her opponent off his feet as she gathered her power and surrounded herself with it. The power of earth encompassed her in a cocoon of warmth and comfort until she faced Jericho with determined eyes.

"That was a nice trick." She smiled almost as if it had just been a game. Her morphed into a smirk as she lifted her hands, glowing with fire palms up.

"Now it's my turn." Jericho could not move as she flicked her wrist and he was engulfed in flames so hot he could have sworn he was in hell. She moved her arms wide and a circle of flame curled menacingly around him as she glared.

"You forget who you deal with, So'unga." The fire receded back to her as she brandished her sword.

"Come now, see my power." She seethed and didn't wait for him to charge her. Melodia Myrsky glinted in the firelight as she slashed up, down, across, spin, parry but Jericho met her blow for blow.

"You cannot impress me with shows of power Mage." So'unga cooed using Jericho's voice to try and lull her.

"I'm not trying to impress you. I'm giving you a chance to surrender but clearly you've let a sword cloud your mind Prince. And here I thought you were smart."

He bared his teeth but she lifted her blade and caught him across the eye.

"No sword commands me, bitch." Green eyes widened as he reached for her, So'unga pointed down to the ground. She attempted to move but he'd always been slightly faster as he grabbed her around the waist and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. His arm pulled her close wrapping in her golden hair and savoring the feel of her against him. He breathed her in like she was the last breath of air and in a sense she was. More than anything he wanted to spirit her away from here and prove to her he could be all she'd ever need. But he knew better. He wanted this one thing from her; one thing free of Sesshomaru; one thing of her that was only his.

He didn't think they could be any closer as his tongue slipped in and tangled with hers and surprisingly she kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm. Angling his head he pushed her back and made sure he poured all his emotions into this one act.

Kegan felt the passion in his lips as he completely ravished her mouth before pulling back and resting his fore head against hers. After a moment Kegan realized that she had closed her eyes and her free arm had wrapped around his neck. Carefully she opened her eyes and looked into irises of deep amber.

"Jericho." She breathed as he looked down at her with a very familiar smirk, tinged with something akin to sadness.

"We don't have much time." She stared at him as he lifted So'unga so she could look at it.

"You have to cut it off, Keeg." She nodded quickly having all ready planned that but she stopped as he shuddered. Looks like So'unga didn't like not having control.

"You have to…kill me." He winced as he said that, her face betraying her confusion.

"Jericho…" He shook his head then gasped as pain ripped through him. So'unga was regaining control.

She watched as he doubled over and snarled, his eyes going red then gold then red again. She lifted her sword to defend herself but So'unga wasn't after her at the moment.

"Fool! Did you honestly think you could stop me? After I kill her I will deal with you." Kegan growled and attacked.

She swung her sword up and caught him in the chin then back down with a mad spin. Her sword flew in front of his face so fast he almost couldn't keep up when he shoved away from her and howled in pain.

"Kegan…" She recognized Jericho's voice and ran to his side.

"Do it…Kegan…" He wheezed clenching his eyes shut, attempting to fight off So'unga.

"There has to be another way. I…I can't. You can…" She yelped as he growled and pushed her to the floor banging her wrist against the hard surface multiple times as he positioned So'unga above her.

"Jer!" She whimpered but Jericho was not in control any more. So'unga stared down at her in rage.

"Beg for your life." He hissed, licking the inner shell of her ear, making her skin crawl. Kegan stared up at him as he pulled back and tears filled her vision, her heart pounded as he raised his sword to impale her on it, but in doing this he had to lift up therefore releasing his hold on her.

As the sword plunged Kegan rolled herself away just in time, knocking him over as she scrambled for her sword. He recovered quickly giving her no time to face him.

Swiftly she sprinted across the room as he chased her pushing her to go faster and her powers to flare, fire licking their heels as she ran towards the wall.

She knew without a doubt So'unga would kill her should she face him. Her eyes set on the wall she was running to and a plan began to form.

Behind her he laughed as he saw her imminent demise come forth. He would kill her then the prince and his family, never having to worry about imprisonment again.

Kegan panted , she was nearly there…now!

In one motion she ran straight up the wall and flipped over the surprised So'unga, drawing her sword back and plunging it deep within his chest as he gasped.

"How…" The dark voice hissed as she glared into his eyes.

"Go to hell." She growled turning full circle and wrenching her sword free to sweep it down, slicing through So'unga's sword arm.

The demon screamed and howled in rage making her step back as he convulsed on the ground at her feet.

Turning from the scene Kegan held her emotions at bay as she knelt beside the arm that still clasped the evil sword. A grim line set her face as she removed the limb from the blade then wrapped it in what was left of her cloak and tied it to her back.

She would return it to Sesshomaru as soon as…a groan of intense pain met her ears and she spun, sword drawn to look at a very pale Jericho.

The clank of metal accompanied her as she rushed to his side, pulling him up to her as he opened his eyes.

"Jer…" She whispered, smoothing hair from his forehead as he looked up at her.

"Kegan…finish it…" H pleaded but she shook her head.

"No. So'unga's gone now. I can give him back to Sesshomaru and he can…" He shook his head and flinched then snarled.

"Bitch…" Kegan pulled away with a gasp as he rolled again on the floor cursing and convulsing until she grabbed him and steadied him.

"Jericho!" She growled and for a moment he was himself.

"Kegan…You have to…argh…quickly!"

He heaved against her with a groan then snarled, his remaining hand digging into her arm and drawing blood.

"You will perish…No! Kegan, quickly."

She heard the voice change and knew what would happen should she go against what he asked. With shaking hands she lifted her blade and pressed it softly against his chest and suddenly his eyes cleared to a startling gold.

"Jericho…" She whispered softly, tears clouding her eyes. He didn't speak, only nodded, pressing his remaining hand to her cheek gently. She pressed back and kissed his palm pulling herself up onto her knees to sit over him.

Jericho met her eyes with a gentleness she didn't expect as she sobbed.

"Forgive me." He whispered so quietly she had to strain to hear but she smiled through her tears.

"There's nothing to forgive. Nothing." Again he nodded, this time through the pain.

"Hurry."

She narrowed her eyes through her tears and gave him a smile.

"Deep breath."

She said this for herself as much as him. Her breath caught as she leaned heavily on her sword, the sharp metal cutting deep and piercing his heart. The resounding gasp made her eyes snap open to meet his.

Somewhere she heard a shrill scream as So'unga was pulled from him, but his eyes were vibrant and full of life for one moment longer. And then he faded, pain gone from his body, and peace as his eyes closed slowly, the life of his body caressing hers like a blanket.

Kegan gasped as she pulled her sword from his heart, the blade ringing as it hit the floor. Staring at the presence that manifested in front of her, shifting like a summer breeze as it wrapped around her then drifted heavenward; Jericho's scent permeating the air then fading as the presence did.

A sad smile moved across her face as she leaned down to pick up her sword, the blade gleaming as she sheathed it. Kneeling down she pressed her lips to Jericho's forehead.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Sesshomaru leapt to the side as his brother let loose another attack alongside the miko. They had been fighting for what only seemed like minutes when it was much longer. It seemed the more they hit the stronger Naraku became.

After hitting him continuously together they paired up and traded off attacking, letting the others rest. Just on his tail Miroku let loose a fire of sutras then sagged against the fire cat.

"I'm running out of ideas." He quipped as Sesshomaru readied another swipe of his blade.

"We won't hold out for much longer." Kouga joined them silently.

"He's right. Kagome is in danger if Naraku gets another foothold." The Tai nodded seeking out the miko and catching sight of her just on the other side of a large tentacle.

"Relieve Inuyasha and bring him to me." Kouga smirked and was gone in a flash as he began looking at Miroku.

"At my signal, you and the Tayjia position yourselves across from Kouga and Kagome, on the left." Miroku nodded and took flight to pick up Sango from the ground and take his position. Inuyasha took his place and Sesshomaru gave his plan, instructing his brother to stand parallel to him from the far side of the roof.

"You want a full attack of all power?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"We must hit him at exactly the same time. Everyone must deploy their most lethal attack." Inuyasha looked up at his brother with a grim smirk.

"If this doesn't work…" A glare was sent his way.

"You will take the miko and whomever else survives and regroup. Grow strong and return when the time is right." The hanyou stared at him then nodded.

"I'll tell Ayame and the assassins." Sesshomaru watched as the younger took off then clutched his own sword like a life line. This would work. It had to.

Launching himself into the air he spiraled and sliced one of Naraku's arms catching the demon's attention easily.

"Running out of plans, Sesshomaru? And here I thought you were invincible." The Tai didn't grace him with an answer as he sliced through Naraku's body with reckless abandon until he reached what floor was left.

Looking up, Sesshomaru snarled as Naraku attempted to absorb him.

"Filth." He hissed and unleashed the dragon strike with a loud roar, throwing himself up into the air with a nod to the others who all took their positions and fired at the same time.

The resounding light was blinding and the blast nearly knocked them off their feet as Naraku howled in pain. The sheer energy rocked all around them, the large structure around them crumbling as Naraku began to fade, slowly.

Sesshomaru bared his teeth as he felt Naraku push back against him violently. He would not lose. Glancing up he glared into enraged red eyes and realized how close they had gotten. Had he wanted to he could have reached out and touched Naraku but around him the power sizzled and burned Naraku away.

His red eyes were enraged as he attempted to get away from the raw purity that was Kagome's power and the harsh rawness of many demons banded together.

The screams he emitted made those fighting against him cringe in pain but they stayed for as long as they could. Naraku's laugh rebounded again and he seemed to regenerate.

"You will not defeat me."

Sesshomaru snarled at this and watched as Miroku fell only to be caught by Lee soon followed by Sango. They were failing one by one until only the two brothers and the miko were left. Inuyasha would be next it seemed as he fell to one knee but held on.

Seeing this Kagome's eyes narrowed and the power she thought she had exhausted came back like a tidal wave and she took one wobbly step forward and Naraku gave a surprised scoff turning his energy on her. But Kagome had had enough.

She was tired, dirty, exhausted, and just plain pissed. With an inhuman growl she shoved all she had at the vile half demon and took a few more steps and Naraku winced.

Even from the distance Sesshomaru could hear her whispered words.

"You will not win, Naraku. You're not strong enough. I won't let you." Sweat poured down her face and her muscles trembled but the young human didn't falter the closer she came to the half demon. It was almost as if she gained strength as she neared him. Her blue eyes were like ice as she glared and came within feet of his massive form.

Naraku, seeing his defeat withdrew like a snake, hissing but Kagome didn't stop; instead she directed her voice to those who were still standing.

"On my signal." She ordered. Sesshomaru nodded to his brother when suddenly Kagome reached out and grasped Naraku's hand and pulled what she could to her chest in what could have been seen as a hug.

Her eyes closed and she smiled as she was suddenly engulfed in white light, taking Naraku with her until everything seemed to stop.

Sesshomaru would have missed it had he not been watching the miko so intently but just before Naraku was gone he saw her mouth move. She whispered the words:

"I forgive you."

His eyes widened as he saw something he had never seen before. Naraku didn't laugh or scream. Instead his face turned serene and smooth and a smile of pure happiness spread across his face and then he was gone as if he had never existed.

As the light faded, Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and walked carefully toward the miko, the air still sizzling with power. As he approached she looked up at him and smiled then leaned against his arm, suddenly too tired to stand.

"It's over. It's finally over."

With a smirk, Sesshomaru petted her head like he often did with Rin then lifted her.

"Well done. Sleep now, miko."

As he walked to where his allies stood he had to fight to keep from smiling as the others danced around in joy. The Monk and Taijiya were kissing and crying, his brother was whooping and doing fist pumps and the others were just dancing around too excited to express in words.

It was finally over.

* * *

Okay! So Please, please, PLEASE review! I love hearing from you guys and I want to know what you think!

Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, I'm hard at work on the next chapter! I won't promise it will be quick since I seem to war with each entry cause for some odd reason it never seems right until I've beaten it into submission, but I AM working on it so don't give up on me!

Again thank you for staying with me and being so patient with me! I'll see you guys on the next chapter!

Wolven


	42. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Alright, so we're getting pretty close but I still have a few good chapters in me to give a proper ending. Sorry this took so long but it seems that the closer I get to the end the more OCD I get. Anyway, on to the real reason you guys are here instead of my blabber!

Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

The valley looked barren now that there were no longer soldiers fighting on it. Instead those that remained were preparing a mass funeral for those lost.

The camp had grown tenfold and all were working, the battle having only ended hours before.

Kagome sat watching the proceedings sadly beside Shippou and Rin, who were weaving wreaths of flowers to spread among the graves.

Everyone worked quickly and quietly in respect for the dead. This was not the time to celebrate or be joyous, first they must mourn.

Just beyond, where Kagome sat, Kegan was enclosed in a tent kneeling beside her friend. She had cleaned and prepared the prince herself before Seiko and Misu arrived. She dressed him in his officer attire and cleaned his wound and his hair, gently. His sword, she had cleaned and laid atop him, then had found his crown in his brother's tent and placed it on his brow. So'unga was still strapped to her back, not trusting anyone to take care of it. It had been quiet now but she didn't trust it not to wreak havoc again should it not be given directly to Sesshomaru.

Outside she could hear Seiko and Misu coming closer. She stood before they entered and turned as they stared.

"He fought…till the end. He wanted…you to know that…he was sorry." Seiko nodded but neither could speak so she left them, unable to take their silence.

Outside she found most were gathering wood for the pyres and tending to the wounded. She breathed in deep, attempting to keep her emotions in check. Now was not the time to break down.

Stepping forward she walked quickly to her tent and closed the flap almost as if shutting out the world. She had heard nothing about the rest of her team and in truth she didn't think she was ready.

There was no telling what she would hear in the hours to come and she wasn't so sure she could bear it. Moving further in she caressed the dress that had been laid out for her. It was a dark blue, not unlike the color she had worn in mourning for The Lady of the West. A grim smile played at her lips as she remembered that sad day.

Outside the air smelt of a storm and the people coming up to take part in the burials of those lost. It was a fitting setting she believed. Turning from the dress Kegan lowered on to the bad and didn't even bother to take off the swords still strapped to her.

Almost immediately she fell asleep, too exhausted to keep her heavy eyelids from closing. It would only be a small reprieve but she would need it.

In his own tent, Sesshomaru glared at the old men and the woman assembled before him while his brother snarled angrily.

"This is bull! Why shouldn't Sesshomaru get to choose his own bride! You idiots don't even see what's right in front of you!"

Lord Daiske stepped forward with a growl.

"You have no right to challenge us, Prince or not." Ready to do battle inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword when Lady Aine stepped forward with batting eyelashes.

"Gentlemen. There is no need to come to blows. The answer is simple." She turned, her kimono silk swishing to accomidate her as she looked at Sesshomaru deviously.

"My Lord gave my father his word upon our engagement. If he chooses to end our contract then perhaps he is ready to settle it on the battle field?"

Golden eyes narrowed as he stood and growled.

"Despite the Lady _overstepping her bounds_, The Western House will respect its promises. The wedding date will be set for the summer solstice. Does this meet your requirements?"

Aine looked like a cat who'd just found the cream as she bowed low.

"Most gracious, My Lord."

Sesshomaru watched them with narrowed eyes as they all filed out with bows and nods of approval until only he and Inuyasha remained. His younger brother raised his eyebrow.

"You're going to give in? Just like that?" Turning Sesshomaru sat down and leaned his head on his palm.

"I thought you loved her!" Two pairs of golden eyes glared at each other until the younger looked away.

"You…"

"You did not listen Inuyasha." The hanyou growled at the reprimand.

"Of course I did! You just gave up all claim to Kegan! You promised that bitch that you would marry her on the…" He stopped short finally grasping the situation.

"You mean…" Sesshomaru nodded gravely.

"Precisely."

Kegan woke to the sound of a keening cry and recognized it as that of a dragon. She jumped up, jarring herself then sprinting out the door toward the sound, not having to look far as a crowd had gathered around the large creature.

She didn't recognize the form until he transformed himself into the King. Ryu II held a large bundle in his lap as he shed tears over it. His long brown hair was unbound and his green eyes were filled with despair.

Kegan pushed through the crowd to the front to see whom it was, her heart pounding when she saw the familiar form of one of the twins. Her breath caught and her racing heart stopped as she stepped forward.

"No…" she whispered when she spied that familiar tuft of blue hair. Her knees seemed to buckle as suddenly someone grabbed her arm and swung her around as she sobbed. Whoever it was made to move but she fought against him.

"Magus! Let go! Let go!" She cried out but the arms were to strong and she beat upon the chest until her strength left her and she sagged against her captor who identified himself with one word.

"Dancer…" Her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her close, burying his nose in the crown of her head and rocking her gently as she shook like a child.

"I've got you, Dancer." He cooed as her hand clenched in his haori. His hand brushed through her loose hair as he looked up and caught sight of his brother's hooded stare. He knew what he was thinking and nodded to him resuming attention back to his friend as she whimpered.

"Magus, no." She whispered burrowing into his chest and letting her tears fall. Carefully he stood from where they'd landed and picked her up gently when King Ryu was beside him. Inuyasha stared at the dragon and noticed the other soldiers were picking up the body of his brother to carry it honorably to be cleaned and prepared.

Ryu carefully put his arms underneath Kegan's knees then braced her back as Inuyasha relinquished his hold. For a moment she stilled then clung to Ryu for support as he carried her not toward her tent but to where the dragons had set up.

Inuyasha, dutifully followed picking up Kagome along the way as well as Rin. When they reached the large enclosure Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he walked straight in and watched as Ryu deposited the Mage on his own cot then bent low to the ground in her honor.

Kagome moved forward to take his place, gently caring for her friend by shooing the men out so Kegan could have her privacy.

In the outer area Inuyasha was surprised to find Sesshomaru waiting for them. He stood almost nervously and looked toward the door then at Ryu with a dark gaze. The dragon smirked and would have liked nothing better than to steal the mage from him but he valued both his life and his alliance with the West.

"I attempt nothing on the Mage, Lord Sesshomaru." He paused and seemed to consider his words carefully.

"I would extend the hand of the Dargons in alliance and protection of her, however." This time it was Inuyasha who stayed quiet as Sesshomaru snarled.

"You dare challenge my skill at protecting what is mine?" Ryu lifted his hand in a placating manner.

"Not at all. I merely wish for her good interests. Please, My Lord. My brother…" The dragon stopped again trying to compose himself then looked up with emotion filled eyes.

"I shunned my brothers for a very long time, Sesshomaru. Magus, now that he is gone, I have no way of knowing him or apologizing for my actions against his person. I was a horrid child, spoiled by the lies of my father and the compliancy of my mother. I wish to make amends, starting with her."

The Western Lord stared at him for the longest time scenting out his truthfulness and honorability then gave a slow nod.

"You may do as you please but mark me, _dragon_." The word was growled warningly.

"Should you try _anything_ with the Mage, I will personally make sure there is nothing of you left to find." His youki crackled angrily as Ryu shook his head in acceptance. He bowed low then stood.

"You have my word, as King. I swear to you I will have no ill intentions toward the Mage and I swear to do my best to protect her until you can claim that right."

Golden eyes narrowed but Sesshomaru said nothing more, only turned and left as inuyasha smirked at the now quivering dragon.

"You did well for your first time against him. Most people buckle within the first two minutes." Ryu looked at him wryly.

"That was good?" The hanyou chuckled and moved back to the curtain concealing the women.

"You should have seen my father try and reason with him. I was little but I distinctly remember that Sesshomaru often won the argument. He's always been real good at getting what he wants."

He turned as Kagome lifted the curtain back and looked up at her mate with a withdrawn face.

"She wants to know if…if you've seen Ryo." Ryu looked at her carefully and moved past her into the larger room and easily set eyes on Kegan. She sat on the cot, her head bent, dressed in a soft sleeping dress, her uniform had been taken to be cleaned and her swords laid on her left against the edge of the bed. Behind her the little girl, Rin, sat her hands engulfed in what was left of her long blonde hair, gently running her fingers through it and whispering softly into the older woman's ear.

They could still see the tear tracks left behind from earlier and her whole demeanor had changed. It was almost as if she had lost the will to do anything. Her beautiful eyes were dark and stormy and her face was set in a soft frown, her hands clasped in her lap. As he came closer she looked up at Ryu and studied him as he knelt before her.

Gently he took one of her hands and held it in his own as he spoke.

"When we found…him he lay among what was still green on the hill. Ryo, he…he was lying beside him, holding his hand. We…were afraid to go near them. It was so quiet and peaceful there and I knew that…Ryu had brought him to rest. He wanted his brother…our…to be at peace. He wanted…he…"

His emotions overwhelmed him and he had to close his eyes to keep from sobbing aloud. His throat seemed to close as he leaned against her knee still holding her hand.

"Forgive me…for not…" He stopped as he felt her other hand rest on his head and stroke through his hair and looked up. He found that tears clouded her eyes again as she slipped from the edge of the bed onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck then pulled him close.

Inuyasha watched this with a sad smile on his face. The situation was precarious but Ryu and Kegan, he knew would be good friends.

The dragon clung against her as she had done to Inuyasha but she only kept running her hand through his hair to soothe him.

Inuyasha stepped forward and beckoned Rin and Kagome, leading them out to leave the two alone for a while. This was all the time they would have for now.

Kegan stood carefully and stepped away from Ryu's hold as she rested his head on the pillow from the cot. They had sat together for hours just sitting, not talking or doing anything, just giving each other comfort until one of them fell asleep and fortunately that was Ryu.

She smiled at his form softly then quietly made her way out of the tent toward her own. Upon reaching it she smelled to familiar scents and smirked as she stepped inside.

Rin was sleeping soundly on her cot and Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair by the table reading over some sort of scroll. He didn't look up as she made her way to the bed and moved Rin over. She spoke first.

"Shouldn't you be with your Lady, My lord?" His eyes slanted in her direction making her laugh. He put his scroll down and stood, moving to stand over her.

"I am where I belong, Mage."

"Is that so?" he nodded, reaching out and running his hand through her blonde hair.

"I have not forgotten my promise, Kegan." His low timbre made her shiver as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently, softly, like a butterfly's then pulled back to stare at her eyes.

"You've made the deal?" she asked tentatively, twirling a strand of his hair in her fingers.

He stepped back almost as if a wall had been put between them.

"The date is set to the summer solstice." She looked up at him carefully.

"I'm sure Aine found that to her satisfaction." He could hear the growl in her voice but chose to ignore it in favor of standing at the tent flap.

"She will be happy as long as she is married to the West." Kegan scoffed.

"You mean to you. Don't be naïve." He looked over his shoulder at her and saw she had turned her back and wrapped her arms around herself as she stared at Rin.

"Have you spoken to Rin about what will happen?" Her voice was soft and filled with worry over the little girl. He shook his head and came to stand behind her.

"Rin is free to choose what she wants."

"You know what I mean, Sesshomaru. Aine, she won't show it in public or in front of you, but you know she doesn't have interest in Rin."

The Tai nodded taking his seat by the table once more.

"She will not harm Rin. Should she try she will be dealt with severely. If Rin has any problems she needs to come to me."

The mage bent down and brushed stray locks from Rin's face with a gentle smile.

"Remind her of that. She loves you." Her green eyes sought his.

"With the heart of a child she loves you." He gave her a curt nod as she stood again and walked to stand beside him, looking down into his eyes.

Her hand trailed over his markings softly, fingertips grazing over the cresent moon and the stripes, memorizing. Her face came closer to his as she watched his every movement like it was the last.

So close she came, he could feel her warm breath on his face as he lips trailed where her fingers had until she reached his lips. Leaning up he pressed his hands to her neck and cheek, pulling her into his lap as he pulled her closer.

Tentatively she pressed her tongue against his, her own hands lacing through his hair. They remained this way, tasting each other until they could no longer avoid air. Pulling back Kegan rested her head against his, one hand around his neck and the other pressed against his heart, the steady beat calming her spirit.

"Come back to me, Sesshomaru."

The morning came quietly through the camp, the sun rose slowly over the horizon its pale light illuminating the bleak day. Pinks and yellows and oranges quickly made their appearance in the sky as the large camp situated in the valley came to life.

Soldiers emerged from their tents and quickly packed things away while dressed in their formal attire. The same went for those who were not soldiers. Each had his own job to do and did it quickly then moved into ranks as the generals began assembling.

Though busy it was quiet and everyone kept the peace. Today was not a day for squabble but for remembrance.

Kegan fastened her Melodia Myrsky to her waist and looked into the small mirror she had with her. Green eyes were dark with sorrow but she admitted, perhaps she looked well in funeral attire. Instead of her normal green she now wore a heavy black velvet dress that was embroidered with silver along the loose hanging sleeves and down the bodice in vine like designs. She had braided what was left of her hair down her back and added a silver circlet to her brow. Her neck was bare and a small bracelet was hidden beneath her dark sleeves.

Reverently she picked up her cloak and pulled it around her shoulders, completeing the look and stepped outside. All was quiet. Even the nature around them seemed to understand the gravity of the situation. The birds and the wildlife were silent and only the wind made any sound.

Around her, men lined up ready for orders and prosessionals began to assemble. Those families of the ones fallen were already at the site. All that was left was the vast army.

As a group disassembled her tent, Kegan spotted Percius. His saddle and tack had been cleaned and polished and his blanket had been replaced. She smiled as she noticed his coat had been brushed as well.

He snorted and pushed against her as she stroked his neck. Wistfully she mounted and lead him further into camp nodding to those around her as they bowed. It wasn't long before she reached the inner half and noticed some sort of commotion going on as a large caravan seemed to have stopped traffic in the immediate area. Tension was high as a shrill voice argued with an old battered one.

Kegan raised her eyebrow as she realized it was Jakken and Aine.

"You will go no further! This is an outrage!" He screeched yet the Lady refused to answer him. Her arms crossed and her nose up in the air. What on earth could they possibly be arguing about now?

"I don't take orders from a toad. Get this thing out of my sight!" she ordered in annoyance as two of her personal guards came forward to do her will.

With a snarl Kegan pushed her horse forward and blocked their path.

"You will not touch Lord Jakken. He serves Sesshomaru-sama and only Sesshomaru-sama." Her eyes burned brightly as she dismounted and stood her ground against the two guards. Both looked at their lady who was now fuming and then back at the mage.

Aine stepped closer and glared at Kegan.

"You have no right to order my guards about, peasant! Now get out of the way!" Kegan raised her eyebrow handing Percius's reins to Jakken who scuttled indignantly.

Her hand went to her sword just as Suchi and Ryu burst through the crowd that had gathered. Both drew their swords and shouldered into the guards angrily.

"Problems?" Suchi asked, looking over his shoulder at Kegan who only smirked in return.

"Not at all. Lady Aine and Lord Jakken were just having a discussion." She looked down at the toad who was still sporting an enourmous glare.

"Speaking of that, Lord Jakken? Might I ask what was so important you needed to halt the entire prossesion?"

Her head cocked to the side as Jakken sputtered.

"I should think that would be obvious! Just look at her! Not to mention the rest of her atrocious followers!"

Kegan took the time to look the Lady and her entourage over and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

Aine was not dressed in the proper mourning clothes. Instead she was wrapped in the finest kimono made of sky blue silk and an expensive pink obi. Her hair was fashioned in intricate curls and buns as if she were attending a ball or wedding of some sort. The finest jewels hung around her neck, wrists, and fingers as well as from her hair. Her make-up was done perfectly just like the rest of her.

Her anger growing Kegan looked around at her servants and noticed that they too were dressed in bright colors and robbed like a celebration was to take place. There was no sign of mourning or reverence anywhere. No wonder Jakken had been so outraged.

Shooting a look at Suchi and Ryu she squared her shoulders and gave a deep growl.

"Lord Jakken was correct in his orders, Lady. You will not venture any further unless you for go your clothing into something more suitable."

Kegan watched as Aine struggled to keep her anger in check but not well enough.

"I will not be ordered around by anyone! I am the Lady of the West and I demand to be treated as such! Now I command you to move!"

She snarled, ruining the illusion that her clothing gave her. Her claws had come out and she was holding onto her power as if her life depended on it.

"You have no power here, Lady Aine. If anything Lady Kegan is the commander here. You will follow her orders or you will not be in attendance this morning."

Ryu stepped forward and bowed then stood straight, unafraid of a woman like Aine. He held out his hand as if to escort her but she shoved it from her and moved even closer to Kegan.

"You will do as I say Mage or I will have you killed." Her voice was steely and vicious like her true self but Kegan stood firm. Her green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are not yet the Lady of the West Aine. At the moment we are not on Western territory therefore you have no hold over me." Kegan looked her up and down again then raised her hand threateningly.

"We are here to mourn those who died for your crown. You disgrace all who are here by your appearance and you will change or you _will not_ be in attendance."

The wind around them kicked up more than it should have, blowing against them all. Ryu and Suchi stepped back knowing what was happening but the demonesses stood toe to toe.

Kegan was still fully composed but Aine had her teeth bared and seemed almost on the verge of transforming, her voice low and guttural.

"Traitorous bitch! You cannot have him! He's already agreed to…" She was cut off by a bark of laughter.

"Have you completely gone mad? Aine, you are more dense than I thought if you actually believe I'm after your title. First and formost, I am a warrior. And as a warrior those who died in battle come first even if the Lady of the Land is giving birth or dying they come first. They will _always_ come first. You are insignificant compared to the ones who _died_ fighting one of the men _you_ supported and one who would have _killed_ you."

She moved her eyes over Aine's servants and growled.

"I may be branded a traitor and banished but at the moment I have more honor in my finger than you will ever have in your whole life. Now, either you can change your clothes into something suitable to the occassion or you can refuse and I will take great pleasure in soiling that pretty silk kimono and anything else you're wearing beneath it. Do you understand me, Lady Aine?"

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Kegan smirked and cocked her head to the side.

"Try me."

Aine's eyes shifted back and forth trying to discern if the other was truly serious. After a moment she stepped back with a huff and stuck her nose up in the air, marching back into her tent followed by every one of her servants.

Kegan smirked and turned back toward Ryu and Suchi.

"Well done." Suchi clapped her on the back as she remounted Percius.

"Have two guards from _my_ unit keep watch over her? We are not turning this into a power struggle. Not today." Suchi nodded and took off quickly as Ryu took a hold on her reins.

"My Mother will be in attendance today. She requests you be with us when…" Kegan nodded.

"Magus and Jericho are stationed beside one another. It will be my honor to stand with you."

The dragon smiled softly up at her as she turned her head down to Sesshomaru's faithful retainer.

"Thank you Master Jakken. Lord Sesshomaru will be most pleased."

Jakken raised his eyebrow and then did something she only remembered him doing once. He bowed low and took his hat from his head then came back up and smiled.

"Thank you, My Lady Kegan."

Kegan approached the pire's quietly as the pall bearers placed each high ranking officer on the taller ones and the regulars on the even long tables before picking up the flames positioned beside each burial place.

She looked down the front line and watched as each living royal lined up, those serving under them lined perfectly in straight even lines, flags held aloft and faces drawn into mournful profiles.

Up above Kegan noted the sky was clear as if today they should be celebrating. Percius stomped his foot in impatience as they stood still waiting for Sesshomaru or Seiko to take his place in front of them and begin the ceremony.

Instead of one of them like she had expected, Kegan watched as her mentor stepped up on the raised platform and began speaking.

"Today we are here to mourn those who gave their lives for their country. These were men who were brave and strong. Loyalty ran through them like their life's blood and they shall be honored for their sacrifice."

She raised her arm and several men from the Irish force stepped forward holding large baskets overflowing with deep green medals. Kegan recognized them as the badges of honor they wore in Ireland. They were the highest honor a soldier could get and Lady Kegan had bestowed them upon those she had only fought with for a day.

The mage nodded at her mentor then followed the movements of the officer's as they pinned a medal upon the breats of each of the fallen then stepped back bowing and returned to their positions.

The next to take the platform was Seiko. Instead of Sesshomaru, he would over see the lighting of the fires.

Seiko stood regally on the platform, his eyes sweeping the crowd carefully before speaking.

"Today the battle we have fought and given so much to has ended. Today we lay all those enemies to rest. Our comrades made the ultimate sacrifice and they will forever be remembered because of that. Today we mourn that loss and give reverence to their lives." He turned to the pallbearers and nodded.

Singlefile the men walked forward with lighted torches and handed them off to the head of each family. Dismounting, Kegan handed the reins to a foot soldier and stepped up beside Misu and Ryu. She noticed absently that Ryu's hand shook as he stepped forward to his brother's pire.

She looked to the side and watched as each person seemed to hesitate. Gently Kegan took Ryu's hand then Misu's and led them forward. She stopped them then moved on alone until she stood between the two stands.

Her eyes rested on Jericho first. She leaned down and touched his face softly, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she kissed his forehead then moved to the other side reluctantly.

She bit her lip to keep from sobbing as she looked down at the man who had been her friendand companion for so long. He looked almost as if he were sleeping. The blood had been cleaned from his body and he was dressed in a deep blue uniform, Kegan only guess was his personal one that only the princes of his country wore.

Her hands sided on his face as she pressed her forehead to his for the last time whisperingwords that flowed off her tongue like silk; words that were filled with love and well being even as they were said in mourning. They seemed to wind around all like a soothing breeze as she whispered them.

"Féadfaidh tú ag eitilt i féarach níos glaise agus snámh i sruthanna milse. I gcás ina scairteann an ghrian baint ag na spéire agus an ghealach gheal muid le chéile arís. Slán, cara de mo chroí agus laochra na m'anam."

_(May you fly in greener pastures and swim in sweeter streams. Where the sun touches the horizon and the moon shines brightly shall we meet again. Goodbye, friend of my heart and warrior of my soul.)_

Kegan pulled back after kissing his cheeks as she had done to Jericho,then stepped back with the help of Misu.

She took her place beside the two rulers as they lit the kindling beneath their brothers and stood back as each body went up into bright blazes.

For a long while all were still, merely watching the line of fires like beacons. Once they had begun to ebb Kegan noticed that slowly people were drifting from the site back to the camp.

Kegan however didn't move. Instead she focused her energy and imagined holes forming beneath each stand and slowly lowered each into the ground then covered the bodies back up. Around her people gasped as she seemed to glow but none went to stop her.

Stretching out her hands Kegan called forth the power that Sesshomaru had blanketed with his aura and let it wash over her like spring time. Starting at her feet, flowers bloomed and grass grew as she pulled them from the ground to cover the graves she had created. Warmth filled her as she pushed her power forward until it reached the base of the mountain covering all that was grotesque and dark with life. After a few moments she lowered her arms and realized her cheeks were wet with tears.

Ryu stood beside his mother's carriage as the Western Army marched forward, being led by Misu. In the thick of it was the future Lady herself, looking like a proper peacock. His own men had already begun the flight back to dragon keep to get it in the right conditions for the return of its people. Soon he and his mother would follow but first they needed to speak of the Mage.

She stood by her horse watching each row of men quietly as they passed by, not missing the respectful salutes they gave her.

Lady Kegan and Lord Osai stood off to the side intructing their forces on their next plan of action. The Inu-tachi he noticed, were making their way to Kegan's side and she turned to greet them.

The miko smiled softly and drew the older girl into a hug in which the huntress soon followed. Stepping back, Kagome held Kegan's eyes.

"You are expected at the palace as soon as anything changes." She smiled putting her hand on her protruding belly, leaning back into her mate's sturdy arms. Inuyasha nodded firmly.

"No excuses Dancer. I want my kid to know who his Oba-san is."

Kegan smiled softly.

"How do you know it is a boy, Inuyasha? Perhaps it is a girl just waiting to wrap you around her little finger." The hanyou seemed to pale significantly making her laugh. Next up was the monk and the huntress. Sango hugged the woman and kissed her cheek.

"We'll be expecting you at our ceremony." Another smile as the monk came forward expecting a hug but Kegan held out her hand. The monk looked almost hurt.

"My Lady! Do you doubt me so?"

"It's not you I don't trust…never mind, it _is _you I don't trust." They all laughed as the monk blushed and took a spot by Sango, leaving the small kitsune and Rin.

Kegan crouched down and faced the fox first. Shippou smiled shyly as she looked at Rin then at him.

"Shipou, can you do something really important?" suddenly the boy was all ears as she looked down at him.

"I need you to take care of Rin for sure she has lots of fun and goes outside _everyday_." Shippou nodded enthusiastically.

"And I also need you to take care of this guy." She threw a look toward Inuyasha who snorted but ignored him.

"He tends to be slightly too serious about things and could use a little…_adventure._ Can you do that for me?" Green met green as the kitsune nodded again with a conspirational wink. Rin smiled sadly at Kegan and looked down at the ground.

"Rin, should you need anything, you can come to me." She put her finger beneath the girl's chin.

"This is not good-bye, little one. Be strong." Brown eyes filled with unshed tears when she rushed forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Kegan's neck.

Kegan hugged her back just as fiercely.

"I _will_ come back, Rin. Nothing will keep me away." She whispered just as Aine broke the moment.

"Let's go already. Come on Lady Rin. You and I will be great friends." Kegan looked up at her rival and held off from rolling her eyes but released Rin all the same. Aine smiled a little too brightly as she held out her hand.

The others didn't hide their disgust as Rin hesitantly placed her hand in the inuyoukia's. Standing Kegan watched as each of them turned to mount up, each of them turning back to look at her then moving forward until they blended into the large army.

It was Seiko and Ryu who took their dragon king bowed lowly to her then smiled.

"I hope you have considered my offer, Mage?" Kegan smiled back but shook her head.

"I'm sorry My Lord. I will be staying here. I would however like to visit every once in a while, if you would allow it?" Ryu gave her a smirk she remembered quite well as he kissed her hand gently.

"Any time you wish My Lady. We would be honored." He turned with a flourish and joined his mother who blew her a kiss.

"Come and see us soon, Kegan. That is an order!" Kegan laughed and nodded then turned to look at Seiko.

"You are welcome at the Eastern Palace as well."

"I have other ideas, My Lord. Perhaps you might be able to accomidate me?" Seiko tilted his head at her with a smirk.

"You know I could never refuse you." She laughed again going to lift herself up into Percius's saddle.

"Come, we shall dicuss it as we ride." Kegan smiled turing to look at Lee and Val who had joined them. Val gave her a lopsided grin.

"Didn't think we'd let ya go that easy did ya?" She laughed softly and shook her head. She had figured they'd follow her until the ends of the earth.

"Of course not. You are most welcome to join me. I would invite the company." This time it was Lee who was at her side.

"And we wouldn't have taken no for an answer anyway."


	43. New Beginnings and Old Fears

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Alright, so we're getting pretty close but I still have a few good chapters in me to give a proper ending. Sorry this took so long but it seems that the closer I get to the end the more OCD I get. Anyway, on to the real reason you guys are here instead of my blabber!

Hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

Two weeks later Kegan stood on the dock watching as the last of her godmother's things were loaded onto the large ship leaving Osai and Lady Kegan to say their last goodbyes.

Kegan gave the older man an embrace and kissed his weathered cheek with a smile.

"I can never repay you for what you have done." The old general smiled and patted her shoulder.

"And I wouldn't ask it of you. Take care of yourself Lass." Kegan nodded then turned her green eyes to her mentor with a soft smile. The older woman mirrored the same look and pulled the younger into a tight hug, running her fringers through the Mage's hair.

"Don't lose hope yet, my pet." Kegan nodded against her, taking in the smell of pine and river one last time.

"Everything has it's time, my dear. You make sure to keep us informed." Kegan nodded and stepped back as they walked up the gang plank then turned and leaned over the rail to watch as they cast off.

Kegan watched them remembering her last voyage across the sea well. The crew was just as well practiced then as it was now. Off in the distance she smiled as she watched the large fleet getting farther and farther away. The army her god parents had brought had made all the difference. A large group had opted to stay behind with the Lady Mage, those that stayed were at the building site of Kegan's old home.

The mage stayed until she could no longer see the boat then turned and headed for home, smiling at the whispers created around her. Some things never changed. The older women watched her with a disdainful eye and the men crossed themselves as she passed.

Her steps were quick as she mounted her horse and turned him for home. Percius neighed and pawed the ground as they moved into a lope, the leaves crunching beneath his hooves.

After two weeks much work had been done in the mountain face. She had gone back to where she had lived as a child and Seiko had helped her draw new plans for a large house. Lee and Val had immediately taken over foremanship and because of the fast work of youkia and humans together it was nearly finished and just as beautiful as she remembered.

Down the hill from her home, many of the Irish warriors had built huts and begun a village which connected well to the house. It was just on the border of the West and East. Technically she wasn't breaking any rules by being so close.

The new village was already bustling and there was still more to do. Suchi had recently married Lady Shizuka and they were now living up in the larger forests with her family. Kagome was still heavily pregnant but she suspected any day now.

And then there was…Aine and Sesshomaru. She'd heard nothing from Rin and she was beginning to get worried. Not being able to cross into her homeland was harder than she thought.

Looking up toward the face of the mountain she smiled as she saw Val and Lee on the roof waving at her. The last thing to be finished was the awning she requested which was out in the courtyard where she had dreamed it.

The large structure was made of dark wood and smelled of pine. The floors were polished wood and every room had its own carpentry that added to it.

The stables were just off to the side already holding thirty out in the large pasture. Kegan had every intention of raising as many as possible.

Passing through the small town she smiled at everyone she rode by and received an enthusiastic wave by all. Percius nibbled at the apple bits the young children brought to him. She laughed as they followed her right up to the house then waved as they all scampered back into the village.

She led her steed to the stable and untacked him then moved to join her friends. As she walked, flowers pooled around her, grass growing wild and flowers teeming with color.

She had been working on the control but for now she let it run free so that the house was nearly covered in greenery in mid autumn. The carpenters that were leavingthe compound bid her good night as she mounted the ladder and climbed atop the roof, receiving a hand from the bear youkia.

"Any news?" Lee looked up at her and gave a mischeivious smile as Val led her over to the large mattress they had put on the flat surface.

"Your admirer called again. He's hopeless." Kegan rolled her eyes and sat situating herself then laying back to look up at the darkening sky.

"Rumkio needs to find something else to distract him. I've told him twenty-three times! You'd think he'd get the hint!"

Val's deep laugh made her smile as he took his place beside her.

"He's young. And he's bullheaded. I'm surprised he's not related to Inuyasha." Lee took her other side.

She laughed softly as the quiet surrounded them. It was nights like these she missed them the most. There had still been no sign of Ryo despite all the searches they'd done. There had only been rumors of a rogue dragon taking out a few ruffians here and there but every time they arrived the villagers were tight lipped and happy.

She was always reminded of how hard it had been to track her when she was masquerading as the Green Mage. It was frustrating to know he was out there somewhere all alone.

She sighed and traced a constellation with her eyes, her thoughts drifting to the scrolls on her desk. Seiko had been tracing the laws in his library since his return and had turned up nothing on the laws of engagement.

Tomorrow she had planned on riding back out to the Eastern Palace to aid him. And it tended to get a little overwhelming when the boys weren't there. Val was heading the team to find Ryo and Lee had been running messages all over the place for the past week. It was nice having them back for a while.

Lee reached over and held her hand when he heard her sigh.

"We'll find him, Keeg." She nodded, leaning into his shoulder she closed her eyes.

"I know. I just worry that…" She was cut off when she heard yelling down below.

"Kegan! Lady Kegan!"

She stood and without a thought jumped from the roof to land in the courtyard. A messanger stood wearing the colors of the West, whom she immediately recognized as Jakken.

"Master Jakken? What are you doing here?" He panted as he ran up to her, trying to catch his breath as he spoke.

"Lord Inu…yasha…and Lady…Kagome…" Kegan nodded.

"I'll get my horse." She made no stops as she saddled Percius and led him into the courtyard and lifted Lord Jakken onto her saddle. He wasn't the best of riders.

Val and Lee had already taken the other horse into the stables as she rode to the gate.

"I'll send word as soon as…" Val nodded pushing Percius along.

"We know! Now get going!"

She smiled and turned to Master Jakken.

"Hold on tight, Master Jakken." The little demon did so as she spurred the horse into a run and took of to the Western Palace.

With Percius's demon blood it took less time as they rode like wildfire into the night with no words just hoof beats until they reached the city, which was alight as the people gathered to hear the news of the new heir to the throne.

"Clear the way!" She ordered as they flew past and into the open gates of the palace, ignoring the alarmed cries. She didn't even stop as armed guards formed in front of her. She bent low as Percius burst his speed and leapt over them and into the inner courtyard and dismounting.

She handed the reins to one of the servants then raced up the banister, her cloak billowing behind her. She used her nose to find the birthing room and was delighted to discover it was her old suite.

"What is she doing here!" the screech made her flinch as she slowed to a fast walk coming to face Lady Aine, all trussed up and looking like a clown outside the chamber.

Kegan raised her eyebrows at the woman but was soon distracted by the seen Inuyasha was making as he was held back by two guards. Men were not allowed in the birthing room.

The doors opened and Kegan recognized Sango who spotted her and came to her side as Aine sputtered.

"You are a traitor and were banished from this land! I demand the punishment insue! As Lady of the Western…"

Sango stepped infront of Kegan, taking her arm and pulling her toward the birthing chamber.

"You're not the Lady yet, Aine. Kegan is here on royal invitation. She's been pardoned." Aine had nothing to say to that making Kegan smirk as the doors were closed behind them.

"How is she?" The mage asked removing her cloak and setting it down on a chair as Sango rolled up her sleeves.

"She's pissed. Aine is driving her nuts and she's been in labor for almost four hours." Green eyes widened as she too rolled up her own sleeves.

"We would have sent for you earlier had Inuyasha not gone ballistic. He knocked Miroku out and gave Suchi a black eye."

"Keade is catching and Misoka is supervising."

"Then why do you need me?" Sango snorted, picking up a bowl of hot water.

"While I coach her, you are supposed to calm her I guess." Kegan was tempted to ask how until she heard Kagome whimper from further in.

With a determined stride Kegan walked into the large room and took in the scene.

Kagome lay on the large bed covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her legs pulled up in the birthing position as the old woman Kegan presumed was Keade sat at her front.

Misoka was washing fresh towels on the other side of the room. Sango was now standing beside the miko, dabbing her forehead with a wash cloth as Kagome scrunched her face every time she had a contraction.

"Breathe. That's it. Good girl." Keade encouraged as Kegan crept closer. Soon she stood over the young miko and leaned down to whipe a stray bit of hair that had escaped the ponytail Kagome wore.

Blue eyes looked up tiredly into green and a pained smile spread across Kagome's face.

"Kegan…" she panted, holding out a hand which Kegan readily took.

"You…came…uuuuuggghhh…"She groaned heavily.

"I wouldn't miss this, Kagome. Now, tell me what you need from me."

The miko panted to sit up. Each movement seemed to bring more discomfort as she tried to get situated.

"Hurts…The contractions are hard to…" she froze and closed her eyes in pain. Kegan nodded and lifted her hands to the miko's abdomen.

She concentrated on the temperature in her hands and slowly heated the muscles in Kagome's tummy and Kagome seemed to relax. A small bit of tension released as she laid further back with a soft sigh.

"You have no idea….How good that feels." Kegan hummed softly as she spread the heat over Kagome and the miko relaxed into her pillows. Keade looked up at the mage greatfully and threw an exasperated look at the door as the noise level went down significantly.

Kagome's breathing slowed as she was allowed to rest even as the contractions came and went. Kegan took a seat beside her and sang a quiet lullaby she remembered as Sango and the other two helped the labor along.

"What do you think it is?" Kegan asked softly as Kagome lulled in and out of sleep.

"I don't know. I just…" She bit her lip as her muscles clenched. As it passed she breathed deep.

"Hope…it's healthy…and…this is…quick." Kegan laughed softly and rubbed her hands along the girl's abdomen again.

"Well then let's…" Keade stood from her position and nodded to Sango who lifted Kagome just enough where the slayer could sit behind her and rest against her.

"It's time…" Kagome perked up and took deep breaths as Kegan stepped back, the miko's reki flaring as she got ready to push.

"Ye need to push hard, Kagome. Push…" Kagome took a deep breath and grunted in pain as she gave her all then sagged against the slayer who held her hands in her own.

"Very good. Another."

Kegan watched beside Misoka as the girl pushed hard. Her hips stretched as the baby came down. The head was crowning as Keade coached Kagome along, Sango keeping Kagome calm as they made her push.

After a moment Kagome sagged again, too tired to push but was so close. Stepping back toward her Kegan took her seat and began whispering softly in her ear.

"Come Kagome. One more and You'll meet your child." She could smell the tears in Kagome's eyes bfore they were shed as the miko shook her head.

"I can't…"

Sango shook her head and joined Kegan.

"Yes you can. One more. Big push. Come on now, PUSH!" Kagome lifted once more and screamed so loudly Kegan thought her ears would burst. The miko grit her teeth and hissed then all was quiet as the sound of a child's cry broke out in the room.

Keade was quick as she cleaned the child then handed the tiny bundle to its mother who shook her head.

"No…wait there's…" she froze up and screamed again just as Kegan scented the problem.

"You've got to be kidding me!" She laughed and moved so quickly to below Keade didn't see her move.

"Push Kagome." Kegan ordered, instincts taking over as a second child passed through Kagome and into Kegan's waiting arms.

The other women were in shock for a moment until they broke out in smiles as Kegan wrapped the second child as Keade had done and both were presented to an exhausted Kagome.

"Your eldest, a son." Keade beamed as Kagome too her son in her left then the other in the right as Kegan smiled softly at her.

"And your youngest, a daughter." Kagome looked over the two bundles with the softest smile any had ever seen.

Sango slipped from behind her and walked over to the door then brought in a very winded looking Inuyasha. The hanyou was all determination as he stepped through the door then froze dead in his tracks as Kagome was propped up and he spotted the two children, looking up at their mother.

"Kag…" Sango smirked and pushed him toward the bed to which he stumbled and nelt making Kagome look down at him.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered and gestured to the child in her left arm.

"Your son, Morio." Gently lifted the boy and set him down awkwardly in Inuyasha's quick arms. From across the room Kegan smiled and tried not laugh as he looked like a boy again. The fear on his face balanced out by the pure adoration. His golden eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at the child with his tuft of dark hair on his head.

He held Morio so fragiley but with an iron arm.

"My son." He whispered so softly Kegan almost missed it when the second child began to cry. Immediately Kegan stepped closer toward the bed and watched curiously as Kagome shushed her and rocked her gently until the girl opened her eyes and Kagome gasped.

From her distance Kegan could not see what Kagome did but she heard the loving name Kagome whispered as the babe and mother stared at each other.

"Hotaru."

Looking up Kagome smiled and gestured to the mage just as a few others came in including Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Aine to congradulate the new parents.

Aine seemed to sweep into the room the loudest as she pittered over to Kagome, the light in her eyes sparkling as she realized Kagome held a girl.

"Well, it looks as if there is still no heir to the throne." Kegan rolled her eyes and looked at Inuyasha who was now standing before his brother. He bowed lowly then presented his bundle to Sesshomaru.

"My son, your nephew, Morio." Aine froze and turned around so fast the others thought she might get whiplash.

"What?" she seethed quietly. She hadn't accounted for twins. Her mask however slid back into place as she took Sesshomaru's side as he held the boy.

"Beautiful. Well done, Lady Kagome."

The miko nodded soberly as Kegan stepped to her side as did Sango who seemed unable to hold her tongue any longer.

Kegan grabbed the slayer's wrist before she spoke however and shook her head.

Sesshomaru held his nephew carefully and fought back a smile as Inuyasha moved from foot to foot anxiously. The hanyou was nervous to let anyone touch his offspring and Sesshomaru couldn't help but tease him a bit by holding Morio a little longer.

Inuyasha took the boy back as he began to fuss then handed him back to Kagome.

Sesshomaru switched his gaze to the little girl and lifted his brow in request to which Kagome complied with a tired smile. The little girl was silent as she looked up at her uncle with startlingly clear gold eyes.

"Her name is Hotaru." The Lord of the West nodded and handed her back.

"The Protector and the Firefly. Well named, Lady Kagome. Congratulations brother."

A sigh seemed to leave the room as the tension disappeared and the others in the room openly congradulated the parents and cooed over the children. Sesshomaru stood in the thick of it like a protective guardian occasionally stealing heated glances at the Mage standing across the room.

Ignoring his looks, Kegan watched this all with a contented smile. She didn't mind not being noticed. Just to see them all so happy was enough even if she couldn't stay. After watching them for a moment and suffering Aine's withering glares and the heated glances she was receiving from a certain Lord she needed to escape for a moment.

Silently she slipped from the room and into the foyer, walking quietly away from her small family. Her feet took her where they wanted to go until she stood in the gardens she had once played in as a child.

It was dark in the lush garden but she didn't mind. She knew this place like the back of her hand. Her steps were silent as she moved toward the large tree in the center of the garden and was nearly there when she sensed the second presence.

Spinning on her heel she crouched low and growled from her chest as her green eyes caught a shadow looming along the wall.

She backed up slowly and when she felt the bark of the tree at her back she pulled herself up into the branches and kept her eyes on the ground. The shadow moved so easily through the dark she was nearly convinced it was an intruder until it came to the roots of the tree.

She smirked and desended ready to attack but suddenly it was gone as soon as her feet touched the ground. Kegan moved her eyes around the perimeter when she was suddenly hauled back up into the tree and into the lap of a certain Tai.

She was frozen for a moment until his low purr made her relax. His arms tightened around her and she smiled into the backward hug, leaning into his chest letting the steady heart beat calm her.

"I've missed you." She whispered and his only response was to hold her tighter and bury his nose in her neck.

Turning slightly she swung her legs over one side of the branch they were sitting on and leaned her ear against his chest, her hands bracing her as one of his hands ran through her hair softly.

"We've found nothing of Ryo. I'm so worried for him. Seiko has his best trackers looking for him but…" She stopped as she realized her face was wet. Sesshomaru's soft purr increased as he buried herelf closer to him.

"I wish things were different. I don't remember life being so…calm. I'm used to fast paced, excitement." She looked up at him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Should you feel the need you may take my place here and I will continue the building of your home." A smile broke across her face as she laughed softly.

"Did my Lord just make a joke?" she pulled away slightly and observed him.

"Hmmm…perhaps Lady Aine is good for you."

He growled and tightened his hold on her, pulling her close enogh to reach her neck and give her a hard nip making her yelp.

"Too bold mage." She growled playfully and tugged on his long hair.

"Lighten up." She rubbed her nose along his jaw and he seemed to turn to jelly when she licked just under his ear. His hands moved along her back and neck holding her to him and making no means of escape as she pulled herself to her knees on the branch, tucking her dress beneath her as she kissed his face and ran her hands through his hair.

"I miss you, Sesshomaru. I miss…" he cut her off by pressing his lips gently to hers. The kiss was not the usual possessive kiss but instead it was filled with soft touches and exploration. It was made to comfort and feel.

Kegan pressed herself against him as he kissed her, her head swimming with emotion as her hands touched his face and hair just as softly as the kiss.

Tentatively he pressed his tongue against her lips, asking instead of taking to which she responded beautifully. Her tongue touched his softly, tangling with his. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling away and pressing her ear once more to his chest.

It was the sound of his heartbeat that surrounded her so completely in him like a blanket. The sound would never lie, nor change but always remain constant and strong. Her hand rested over top his heart and she smiled. The road may be long but she was willing to wait if only for moments like these; Moments where she could lose herself in him and not have to think of anything but this. His scent enveloped her in a cocoon-like blanket and she sighed against him.

The night was still and quiet, shielding them from the world in just this one moment. Here they were free to just be. Kegan felt her eyes begin to close as they stayed perched in the tree for no one knows how long.

For the first time in weeks both slept peacefully and without worry, just basking in the presence of eachother.

Sleep laden eyes opened lazyily as dawn crept over the horizon, illuminating the garden in soft hues and rosing all that slumbered.

Slowly he sat up, careful of the woman in his arms as she too stirred but more slowly than he. Golden eyes moved over her form carefully perusing the circles under her eyes and her unkempt hair. He knew she was suffering because he was as well.

When his beast had claimed her so long ago there had been no threat of him not having her but now, after having to cover their relationship it was taking its toll. His more animal nature was demanding he claim her and put an end to all those who opposed him yet he was more aware than ever that if he simply took what he wanted he would be forever fighting to keep it.

His hand began to run softly through her shorn locks as he contemplated his actions. He wouldn't lose her; That he was adamant but with Aine and the council breathing down his neck…

Since her departure from the castle things had taken a spiral toward rebellion. He knew Aine's influence was beginning to wear on his people. She was selfish and blind to everything around her. She had no compassioin for the suffering nor the business of running a country. She was a pawn in the council's plans to keep control no matter how hard Sesshomaru tried to fight them. He realized now why his father had disbanded them in the first place.

Shaking his head he shifted Kegan to a more comfortable position and sighed. There had to be a happy medium they could come to without causing more bloodshed. The council may not have been rulers but they were lords of their own properties. They had the people's ear and could easily stir discontent.

His mind turned in circles as he tried to figure away his problems without losing Kegan in the process but without a loophole he came up empty every time. That was unacceptable.

Green eyes opened slowly and a sweet smile spread across her lips as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Good morning." She lifted from her position and lifted her arms high above her head to stretch, muscles groaning in protest. He watched her silently, each curve willing him to touch but he reigned in his control.

Kegan watched his normally stoic face and smiled again. She loved that she was the only one who had ever seen him anything other than angry or passive. Her hand trailed up to his cheek and he met her eyes for a second then pulled her into a secure embrace, her arms around his neck and his around her middle, his head pressed against her stomach.

Kegan was surprise at first then in a loving motion she ran her hands through his long hair, gently brushing her long fingers against his ears.

He reveled in her as around them the palace was wakeing up for another day. Pressing his nose to her belly he breathed her in for a moment when he heard the trill of silk and the scent of white powder and khole hit his nose, hopeing to steal if only another few moments. Just as quickly, Kegan sensed it as well as he pulled back to look toward the opening to the garden.

In seconds Aine would be upon them and should she see Kegan she would immediately call for her death. Sesshomaru growled lowly in his throat as a knock came on the door and he had to release the mage.

Gracefully he slid down the trunk of the tree looking up at her as she watched him. Her eyes were cast with sadness but she said nothing as he nodded to her and schooled his features as the doors opened swiftly admitting Aine and her tittering ladies in waiting.

"My Lord." She swept the ground in a low curtsie then looked up at him, fluttering her lashes in what she thought was an alluring fashion.

He looked down at her boredly with his eyebrow raised as she stood and began to speak.

"I had hoped you would join me for the morning meal and I just knew I would…" She stopped midsentence, her dainty nose catching the foreign scent in the air.

Her eyes narrowed tensely as she stepped around Sesshomaru, forgetting protocol as she searched the surrounding area with a predator's eye.

"Was there…someone else in the gardens, my lord?" Her tone was dangerously sweet as she glared pointedly at him.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed angrily as he resisted the urge to throttle her. She overstepped her bounds. Aine didn't wait for his answer as she began ordering her servants.

"Prepare seating arrangements out in the garden today. It's such a beautiful morning."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow seemed to disappear in his hairline as she moved further into the garden, with every intent on rooting out the intruder. He nearly ordered her to leave when a cool voice spoke from the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

All occupants turned to face the Mage who stood innocently in the doorway. For a moment Sesshomaru wondered how exactly she had escaped the garden and returned so quickly but he dismissed that as Kegan stepped forward and surveyed the garden as if she had not seen it since leaving the palace.

She had done well in changing her appearance to look as if she hadn't been in a tree all night and if his nose was still working, which it was, she had concealed his scent with the strong smell of mint tea.

She stepped forward and smirked as she spoke looking every bit herself.

"You've done wonders to this garden, Aine. The weeds are a nice touch."

She gestured to the dying plants overrun with vines then looked back up at the glowering princess. Her eyes had an amused light to them as she looked back up at Sesshomaru.

"I wished to inform you of my departure and that I will be sending appropriate gifts for the new heirs."

At the mention of the twins Kegan felt Aine's temper flare.

"There has been no declaration of an heir yet, Mage. You overstep your bounds." Sesshomaru snarled this time and wheeled on the woman with tinted eyes.

"You dare denounce my nephew and niece, wench?" Aine stepped back with a startled gasp, her hand flying to her chest in a showy display.

"F…f…forgive me, My Lord I meant no offence toward the young ones but I only assumed that…" She traiedl off as he growled louder.

"You forget your place, Lady Aine. Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome have successfully provided the Western Lands with not one but two sufficient heirs. As of now both the pups are this one's highest priority and joy. To disrespect them would be and is considered offensive to this one's person and his family. Am I understood, Lady Aine?"

The demoness stared at him attempting to decide whether he was serious or not swallowing nervously as she bobbed her head. Sesshomaru wanted to snort at her fear. He turned back toward Kegan and nodded to her.

"I will speak with Jakken and my Brother. You may take your leave, Lady Mage."

Kegan smirked and bowed as he moved through the doorway past her, leaving the women to their own devices.

Aine stared after him almost as if she wanted to say something then shifted her heated gaze to Kegan as one of her more bold handmaidens stepped forward to engage her.

"How dare you not bow in the presence of your Lady, peasant."

Green eyes narrowed distastefully at the woman as she let loose a few rings of her control. The grass at her feet seemed to shimmer and flowers began to shoot up from the ground.

Stepping further into the garden Kegan tilted her head at the maid almost playfully.

"I don't believe I have to bow to anyone. I'm a traitor remember? And as far as bowing to Aine, I don't give respect unless it's earned." Her gaze slid back to the Lady who was growling angrily.

"I am the Lady of the West and you will…" Kegan stared at the woman like she had grown a second head.

"You are not the Western Lady yet, Aine. And if some have their way, you never will be."

The silver haired woman stepped closer and snarled in Kegan's face.

"Is that a threat, Mage?" Green eyes glinted in the early morning light as she smiled slyly.

"Of course not, Aine, merely a friendly warning."

Kegan moved back toward the door but stopped when she reached the thresh hold.

"If I were you Aine, I'd make sure I had a few allies on my side instead of pissing off everyone in this palace. You're going to need them."

Kegan clicked her tongue softly, bringing Percius into a soft canter as her home came into view. The visit to the Western Palace had been eventful to say the least. Aine had been fuming when she had departed and Kagome had been disappointed.

The young miko now a mother, had been confined to bedrest for the next few days to make sure the miko and her children were healthy. The huntress and the monk had returned to their village where Sango's brother, Kohaku, was waiting.

Kegan had said her good-byes to everyone with promises of letters and gifts in her wake then she had turned and headed for home.

Lee and Val had already sent letters of inquiry after her and the children and she was all too eager to give them the news.

Percius nickered as he saw a few of the seasoned mares in the meadow drawing attention to her approach.

With a smile she dismounted and let him into the pasture after taking off his saddle and bridle then made the rest of the trek on her own to the barn. After putting Percius's tack away she made her way into the foyer then up to her study which had been requested by Seiko.

Her nose twitched as she slid open the door, the smell of ink and paper filling her senses and her eyes widening on the mess of her study.

Val and Lee were seated on the cushions by the fireplace going through their own stack of thick letters. Upon her entrance they looked up and simultaneously raised their eyebrows.

Venturing further in Kegan stared at the mass of mail she had received and found herself wondering aloud.

"What is all this?" she gestured to the many stacks as Lee made his way carefully toward her so he could avoid knocking anything over.

"Invitations and requests of intimacy. Or so Seiko said." The mage's eye widened further.

"From…"

"Anyone who is eligble. Looks like you're a hot commodity, Kegan!"

The mage sunk down into her desk chair overwhelemed by the large amount.

"All these men…"

"Looks like you're gonna need a few new party dresses." Lee smirked as she glared at him in annoyance. The wolf held up his hands almost to protect himself.

"Easy. Seiko just said we couldn't deny all of them. He's coming back tomorrow to go over the ones he wants to use to keep up appearences."

Green eyes narrowed.

"Why do I feel as if I'm being used as a political pawn?" Val gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry. Seiko has a plan and he's got his best on the path of finding our loophole."

The mage huffed and picked up a stack of the invitations noticing they had been put in order from most important to least. Looking at the two men with her she smiled softly.

"Did you guys do this?" She gestured to what she now saw as organized stacks as they nodded.

"Yep. Most of the ones over here by the fireplace are obnoxious. The ones closest are the most important. Lady Sagi sent you one as well. We figured you'd want to read that one first." Val walked toward the door.

"we'll have those moved out tomorrow morning." Kegan nodded and smiled picking up the letter from the Dragon Queen as they left her.

As usual the paper was elegant like it's sender and her beautiful script hand writing filled the letter she had sent.

_Dearest Kegan,_

_I apologizethat I have not written you sooner. After the funerals my Son and I returned to a kingdom in ruin. It has been a very long two weeks. _

_Ryo is now getting ready for his coronation which will be held in a few weeks. I know it would mean much to him if you were in attendance and I too would enjoy the visit. I had hoped we would have been able to make a journey to see Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome before the child is born. We need to set up a formal meeting. _

_Please say hello to the boys for me and think about coming to visit soon. Ryo is very anxious to see you as am I._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Sagi._

Kegan smiled as she folded the letter back up and looked down at the formal invitation along with a second letter from the soon to be King Ryo.

Going through the pile she smiled as she saw a large packet with Rin's childlike scrawl on the front.

Opening it up she smiled at the many drawings that fell from the large envelope. They depicted the little girl's daily adventures Kegan suspected. There were many of Rin and the Garden as well as her playing with Shippo.

There were a few with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was portrayed as a red angry looking figure and Kagome was always in pink with a circle for her belly. They made Kegan smile as she looked over them carefully, selecting they ones she liked best to keep close and filing the others away for safe keeping.

She was almost finished when she noticed one that had escaped and landed on the floor. This one was very different from the ones Kegan had been looking at. This one was not nearly as colorful as the others had been. Instead it was mostly black and brown with one figure made of many different colors.

Looking at it closely, Kegan noted that the one figure resembled the extravagant kimono she often saw on Court Ladies, instantly recognizing Rin's childlike view of Lady Aine. A table was set in front of her and there were other ladies drinking tea with her. This was on one side of the page. Her eyes skimming the other side she recognized a small grawing of a little girl with a side ponytail. Rin had drawn herself with no color and a bouquet of wilted flowers in her hand. The petals of the flowers were torn, and they pooled around the little girl as if they'd been plucked.

Kegan's eyes were aflame with anger as she connected the dots. Her claws dug into the wood of her desk as she snarled angrily, shoving the organized letters to the floor.

Eyes lighting on the empty scrolls next to her she picked one up and quickly began composing a letter to Sesshomaru, including the picture Rin had sent her. After writing the message she sealed it with her father's seal and promptly made her way down to the main room where she knew a servant would be.

This couldn't wait.


	44. Of the Fall and Winter

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

So close to the ending of this story. I just want to thank everyone now who has stuck with me and those of you who send me those helpful reviews. You guys are just so awesome. Anyway, on to the real reason you're here! Here we go!

P.S. Just to clear a few things up, Ryu, NOT Ryo is the king of the dragons. Ryo is Magus's twin brother and younger brother of Ryu. I noticed that in Lady Sagi's letter Microsoft Word keep correcting Ryu to Ryo. Anyway. Go on! Read the next chapter and write me a nice review!

Sword Dancer

Kegan kept up regular correspondence concerning Rin. Fall had come quickly to the lands. The trees turned yellow, red, and orange. The cold seeped into the land quickly and Kegan knew that soon winter would come and it would bring with it the snow.

Every morning as was her routine Kegan rose before the sun and practiced with her weapons alone in the dojo. That was where she was when Seiko found her.

She was bathed in sweat and her arms were almost shaking from the exertion as he stepped into the already hot room.

Green eyes narrowed as she spun around to face him, one sword held high above her head and the other paired out in front to block an oncoming attack. Seeing her friend she smiled and lowered her weapons, sheathing them with an ease well learned from her past.

The ruler nodded to her coming further into the room as she picked a towel up and whipped the sweat from her face.

"You're earlier than expected." The Eastern Lord nodded walking to her impressive display of weapons and pulling a mace off the wall inspecting it.

"Do you ever actually use this?" She raised her brow with a smile and took the large weapon from him putting it back on the wall.

"I mainly practice with my swords but I know how to use most of the weapons here." He nodded putting his hands behind his back as she stared at him. He seemed haggard and very tired.

"Who have you been arguing with this time Seiko?" The dog demon looked at her in surprise then sighed running a hand over his face.

"Lady Aine believe it or not. She wants my blessing for the future heir she is to provide and clearly I can't give it without the heir being _born_! She's like a child!"

Kegan laughed at this then motioned him out and to her study where she knew a change of clothes waited her as well as a basin of water. Once they reached the study Kegan disrobed behind the screen as Seiko took a seat at the fireplace and waited.

"Have you looked into the matter I asked you about?" She called from the screen and he shook his head before answering.

"There hasn't been time. Sesshomaru is at my throat for a loophole, the council is attempting to marry me off, refugees are pouring in and half of my army is out looking for a dragon that doesn't wish to be found."

Kegan poked her head out from the side and stared at him. She tied her obi and joined him on one of the cushions.

"Sesshomaru is looking for a loophole for the wedding?" Seiko nodded and she quickly poured the tea that had been prepared for them and handed him a cup.

"Yes. I've been looking since the announcement but…" She held up her hand to stop him.

"It's not your fault Seiko. You of all people know how demanding he can be. Let's get past what we can while we're here eh? Call back your regime to take care of the refugees. Lee, Val and I will worry about finding Ryo. Not to mention, King Ryu has his best out scouring the land for him. And what's this about the Council pairing you off?"

"Some sort of control bid I guess. They seem to choose the worst women." At this Kegan laughed.

"Now you know Sesshomaru's pain." He nodded then set his cup down and pulled a scroll from his sleeve and handed it to her.

"This is from the lower courts. They're petitioning the council against you. Because you're a woman they believe you're selling yourself for…" He stopped as the temperature in the room seemed to drop dramatically and Kegan's powers flared up in defense.

"How dare they. Foolish, selfish, male, idiots!" Taking the scroll from him she read over it.

"They expect me to hand everything over? As if I would just…lunatics!" Seiko let her rant for a moment before she settled and warmed up the room laughing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just…" he nodded.

"After almost one hundred years of trying to show otherwise it would get tiring having to prove yourself at every turn Kegan. Don't apologize. You do however have to defend your honor to them."

At this statement Kegan's mood changed so quickly it nearly gave Seiko whiplash.

"They wish me to send my best warrior do they not?" Seiko leaned a little further away from her, not at all liking the conniving look she had on her face.

"Kegan, don't go too far now." The mage smiled mischievously.

"Invite them for a stay here at the mansion. Tell them that I wish to honor their wisdom and I will be holding a tournament in their honor. The won to win will show what I look for in a man to run my household therefore I will gladly marry that man."

Golden eyes widened in surprise as she was nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Now, I'll need to gather the men and tell them then I'll need to commission a new suit of armor. Ryu and Lady Sagi as well as the wolves, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome. They must all be in attendance for this to work. Are you writing this down Seiko? It's important!"

Seiko stared at her in surprise as she began moving around the room, putting things to paper. It was all so amusing he watched her for a minute before settling her down to discuss her plans. If he knew anything about Kegan he knew this was going to be a sight to see. The woman lived for mischief.

* * *

Kegan smiled as she stood out on the balcony that over looked her garden. She had finalized the plans on the banquet with Seiko a few days ago. It would be held at his palace rather than her home since, he reasoned, he had much more space.

At the moment though, all was quiet now. Val and Lee were on another hunt for their long lost friend.

It was cold but she didn't mind as she watched the snowflakes fall to the ground, covering everything in a white blanket. No footprints marred the surface and everything had an eathral touch to it.

The banquet would be held in the beginning of spring. So that left Kegan months of winter to do nothing. Well…except watch the snowfall. She smiled and sipped a bit of the hot tea at her side, opening up another of the many letters she was still receiving.

Most were invitations to balls and such; some were even so forward to ask for an immediate ceremony in marriage. Those she quickly disposed of, picking and choosing the ones she wanted to bother with. Seiko often scolded her for that but she ignored him. _He_ didn't have to deal with lewd suggestions from centuries old demons about their pompous sons.

With a huff she set the latest letter down just as a knock came to the door. She murmured a quiet 'enter' and smiled as a young servant girl joined her on the balcony with a low bow.

"My Lady. Lord Valiant and Lord Lee have returned and are asking for your presence in the courtyard. They wish you to ride out with them." Kegan raised her brow in question but nodded nonetheless.

"Have my swords brought up to me and have my cloak warmed. It will be very cold." The girl bowed again as Kegan carried on.

"And have someone rub down my horse before I take him out. I don't want to risk injury."

She moved into her room and quickly disrobed, pulling on her fighting armor and her fur lined boots. She withdrew a pair of riding gloves which Ryu had sent her. They were made from dragon hide but soft as rabbit fur on the inside. She hurried down the stairs quickly and strapped on her swords then pulled on the warmed cloak sending a grateful smile to the young servant girl.

"Good Luck My Lady." The girl bowed and Kegan was off.

Percius stomped his hooves on the ground as she mounted looking at her two friends in question.

"What was so important you had me come out in this?" She joked making the smile but only slightly leading her to believe something was up.

They led her and their horses further away from the compound. By the time Kegan realized it they were deep into Western Territory and she still had no idea what they were…

Her eyes caught sight of several figures in the darkness. Horses whinnied in the darkness and Kegan recognized both the scent of the three and the crests that were etched upon their uniforms. The Crescent moon stared at her with a chilling promise.

At the forefront one of the figures stepped forward and removed the hood revealing the face of a woman Kegan recognized as one of Aine's handmaidens. The other two followed suit revealing the faces of western warriors.

Cautiously Kegan dismounted, handing the reins to Val. Green eyes narrowed on the other woman who seemed to fear her as she dropped in to the deepest and most graceful bow Kegan had ever witnessed.

"My Lady Mage. Forgive me for calling on you in such haste but you must know what has happened."

The Mage felt her blood chill as the woman began to speak.

"Since your last visit to the Western Palace, My Lady Aine…she has…changed. My fellow Ladies are worried for her and for…the little girl our Lord cares for." The mage stepped forward and bared her teeth. The woman stepped backward and the two guards with her moved to her side but Kegan's growl stilled them, her hand moving to her sword.

"One more move and I will remove one appendage for every step you have taken. _Back off_." Wisely the two obeyed as Kegan glared down at the handmaiden who was shaking uncontrollably by now.

"Please My Lady!" An unnatural wind had begun to blow around them and the clearing was curiously losing the snow on the ground.

"Speak quickly, before I lose what is left of my temper." She ordered, the horses pawing at the ground and backing a few paces up in fear. The woman swallowed then nodded quickly.

"The Lady, she told the Lord she had sent Little Rin to an acquaintance to learn proper manners but…" She bit her lip but forged on.

"She sent out a squadron of her personal guards with the girl to a flower field. They stayed there until she fell asleep then…they left her there. Lady Aine had the guards killed when they returned to hide what had happened."

Kegan snarled in the woman's face then stalked back to snatch the reins of her horse and mounted easily.

"Consider yourself lucky I do not slaughter you for not telling me sooner. I have no doubt whence Sesshomaru finds out he will not be so lenient. Where is this place they took Rin?"

The servant shook her head.

"Lady Aine only said it was very close to where she grew up as a child." Val and Lee had already turned their horses and Kegan was joining them when the woman reached out and held the end of Kegan's cloak in her hand.

"Surely you will not go after the girl? It has been months since she was seen last! She could very well be…"

Kegan snarled and drew her sword so quickly, dismounting and slamming the woman against a nearby tree, the guards moving in her defense again but Lee and Val were before them holding them back.

"Do not speak words you do not know of, wench. I have been kind to you until now. Do not think I am above killing someone as pathetic as you!"

The woman sucked in a breath and Kegan continued.

"I will thank you for your story but I will not overlook that you hid this both from your Lord and from me. You are as much to blame for Rin's disappearance as Aine is so do not think you will be pardoned for this. You forget that I may be a Lady but I am also a mercenary. Next time you deal with me I will kill you should you so as speak as if you know Rin's outcome or my intelligence. Now go!"

She threw the woman away from her toward their horses and glared at the guards.

"Go back to the Western Palace and wait for word from me. And Handmaiden…" The woman looked fearfully back at the mage as she mounted her horse.

"You had better hope that for your sake, you are wrong."

* * *

Kegan shifted in her saddle as she scented the air. It had been only a few days since the night she was told about Rin's abandonment. They had ridden immediately back to the compound and taken up provisions to go and search for the girl, after she had written a letter to both Sesshomaru and Seiko to inform them of the situation. She had no doubt that Sesshomaru had his best out looking for the girl.

As far as she knew, the handmaiden had not reappeared. Kegan could only suspect she had been killed if Aine had found out what she had done.

Since that night they had traveled up to the Southern kingdom where Aine had grown up. Kegan remembered it from her childhood. They had even found the flower field but there had been no sign of the little girl, her scent having long since vanished. They were steadily making their way up toward the West where Kegan expected Rin would try to go.

At the moment, Val and Lee had left her going in the opposite directions to cover more ground. Rin's scent or the scent of human had picked up and Kegan had suggested they each take a scent and follow it till it disappeared.

Percius snorted beneath her, his breath coming out in white clouds. She patted his neck gently.

"I know boy. But we need to…" She jerked forward suddenly as Percius swung around and gave a loud whinny, another answering it in the distance. Kegan snagged his reins and pulled him back around but he was persistent, fighting her commands until she was forced to dismount and stand at his head.

"Listen you stubborn animal! It's probably just Val and Lee coming back! Cut it out! Do you _want_ alert all the demons out there that we're here? Percius!"

The bay snorted and yanked his reins from her hands trotting toward the sound he heard as Kegan watched him in annoyance. The horse was too intelligent for his own good.

She followed him at her own pace, figuring he just needed to check things out then he would cool it and they could continue looking for Rin.

Percius picked up his pace quickly, trotting through the underbrush only going slow enough so that his master would keep following.

Now Percius as mentioned was no ordinary horse. His line had been infused with demon blood for generations and that blood had done its duty quite well. He was faster than most horses and much smarter including in this.

He was well acquainted with the sounds and smells of his brethren and he recognized all the members old and new of his herd. Though she had been missing since the death of the dragon he was confident now it was her she was hearing.

He stepped into a large clearing not much different than the one they had just left. A cave was on the far end which opened toward the forest. Snow was at least two feet by now as he walked further toward the cave where he had heard the familiar whinny. His pace picked up as he entered the front part of the cave, his master catching up and gasping when she realized whose horse she was looking at.

"Tsukiko." She whispered, the horse raised its head at the sound of its name and gave a soft nicker just as a scream ripped through the quiet. Kegan spun and practically flew from the cave as another scream followed the first.

She didn't have to run far. Only about a mile away stood a very enraged red dragon, fighting off the largest ogre Kegan had ever seen with a small little girl curled up in the fetal position behind him. It didn't take a genius to figure out who they were. Val and Lee had apparently sensed them before she had and were heading towards Rin.

The ogre however saw the progress and shifted directions only pissing Ryo off more. The dragon sent a stream of fire that way, scalding the monster whose attention had been averted.

Kegan signaled to Val to get Rin out of the way as she stepped closer, raising her hands as Lee crouched on the other side ready at her order.

"Now." She called. Lee sprang up into the air and landed a few deep cuts to the ogre's side as Kegan took care of the legs.

She breathed in deep and let loose one of the coils on her control as large roots burst from the ground, winding around the legs of the great beast and making it roar in outrage. It swung its big arms out, having every intention of attacking her but she smirked, more roots bursting forth and latching onto his arms, pulling him closer and closer to the ground.

Ryo was still breathing fire and by now was curling his long scalely hide around the large body, sinking his long teeth into the flesh. Only seconds went by as Kegan used the roots to lower the ogre and hold him fast to the ground, Lee coming up and drawing his sword dispatching the head.

Kegan relaxed drawing her control back in, her eyes widening as she watched her old friend continue to attack the dead ogre as if it were still fighting.

"Ryo! Enough!" She growled, daring to come closer to the hot fire. Finally sensing her, the red dragon snarled in warning but Kegan stood her ground. If he wanted a fight, he'd get one. On her other side Lee stood, he too ready but she shook her head.

"Ryo…" She spoke calmly, taking slow steps toward him, keeping her hands visible, careful to stay clear of his snout.

When she was within reach she hummed a soft tune that Magus had once taught her and he seemed to relax until she was close enough to touch him.

Ryo jerked at the feeling but instead of fighting it he uncoiled his long body and seemed to curl up next to her, his youki receding, leaving him in his human for which was a little worse for wear.

He was suspended in the air for a moment, just staring down at her with his sad red eyes. When his feet touched the ground again she reached out her arms enveloping him into her as furious sobs wracked his body.

She sunk slowly to the ground with him, holding him close and whispering soft words of comfort to him and rocking back and forth.

"Shh…Hush now. I've got you. I've got you."


	45. Warming of the Frost

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Sorry I took so long! Here's that chapter! Hope you like it and please review! Here we go!

Sword Dancer

Lee was waiting outside the bathhouse when Kegan emerged, having given orders to one of the servants to wash Ryo and another to take care of Rin. His brown eyes looked her over carefully as he leaned against the wall.

"Val went to the Western Citadel. He'll send along the message that Rin has been found and I sent a letter to Lord Ryu."

The mage nodded walking down the hall with him.

"He's pretty banged up, Keeg. He hasn't spoken since we brought him back. Don't you think…" She shook her head at him.

"He lost his twin, Lee. He's been alone for months and has not spoken to anyone about the loss. I don't expect he will want to speak. He just needs time."

The wolf stared at her as if contemplating something then nodded.

"I'll bring him to his room." She smiled softly then turned down to her own chambers where she had sent Rin. From outside she could hear the murmur of the servant with her as she pushed open the door.

"My Lady." The woman bowed stopping her actions of drying Rin's hair.

"You may go." Kegan ordered, taking the towel and finishing. Rin too was unusually quiet as Kegan brushed her fingers through the little girl's hair and braiding it.

"He never came…" Kegan strained to hear what she said but she caught it and moved to kneel in front of the child.

The girl's brown eyes were filled with tears and she was only barely holding them back. Kegan watched as the tears spilled over and down her cheeks and turned into a quiet cry.

"Sesshomaru-sama, he never came. Did Rin do something wrong?" Kegan resisted the urge to snarl angrily but instead pulled the small girl into her lap, her head resting over her heart.

"You have done nothing wrong, Rin. Sesshomaru loves you very much. He has been led to believe you were at Lady Aine's relatives for schooling. If anyone is to blame, it is Lady Aine."

They sat still like that until Rin's sobs were reduced to sniffles. She pulled back and looked up at Kegan questioningly.

"Can Rin stay here? Rin promises not to get in the way! Please!" Kegan laughed gently consoling the girl.

"Of course, you may stay Rin. I would have it no other way. In fact I would have you trained, if that is what you wish."

Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"Rin promises to do her best!" Kegan laughed again hugging the girl before standing and setting her in her bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Now, we will discuss this tomorrow. For now you need to rest." Rin smiled back at her closing her eyes obediently giving Kegan time to slip from the room to go and check on Ryo.

The dragon had indeed been bathed but it seemed that those helping him had gotten a bath as well which made Kegan giggle as she moved into his room which was situated between Lee and Val's rooms.

The red dragon lay sleeping heavily, wrapped in what Kegan knew to be one of Magus's gifts to her. It was a blanket he had had made for her and infused with his scent when he had been sent off on one of his first excursions.

The beginning of hose had always been the hardest and having a blanket that smelled like him had helped her and she was sure it was helping Ryo now.

Taking a seat on the side of the bed she watched him sleep for what she was sure was the first peaceful sleep since Magus's death.

His hair, which had grown long over the months, had been cut short again and someone had helped him shave. He looked a little like his old self but she knew it was going to take time.

She sighed softly and brushed her fingers gently through his red hair.

"Ryo…" She whispered softly laying herself out beside him and curling into him and the blanket that smelled like Magus. Tears threatened to fall and she attempted to hold them back but when Ryo's eyes opened to stare at her she couldn't hold back. Instead she buried her face into his chest, tears running down her cheeks.

She had not realized how much she truly missed Magus until Ryo was here and Magus was not. As she cried she didn't notice how Ryo sat up and unwound from the blanket then pulled her inside of it with him, absorbing her in the warmth then letting her closer to him. After a while her crying subsided and both just lay there together in the quiet, remembering.

The next morning, Kegan awoke in Ryo's room alone. It was still early and a fresh snow had fallen because of the brightness outside the large window. Standing the mage wrapped herself in the blanket and padded to the window. It over looked the growing village around it as well as the large untouched forest all covered in gleaming white. No one it seemed, was awake yet in the village, the snow still perfect and untouched.

Her nose caught the scent of something delicious just as the door slid open to the room, revealing a red haired, sleepy eyed dragon, carrying a tray with breakfast for the both of them on it.

Kegan smiled at him and hopped onto the bed as he joined her still not saying a word, just sitting and eating the food. Kegan watched him carefully wondering if the spell would suddenly break on him and he would play some silly little trick but it seemed he wouldn't the longer they sat there.

When she was finished, Kegan stood and crossed to the window again looking back at him.

"You are staying here, Ryo. This is where you belong and I don't care if I have to chain you to the wall, you _will_ stay here. Am I understood?" Her voice brooked no arguments and he only nodded once to confirm.

"Good. Now, come. Think Lee and Val would probably like to see you not to mention we should get you fitted for some new clothes. Your other clothes I had washed but I don't think they're salvageable."

He followed her to the door, closely still not speaking but following her orders nonetheless.

They made their way down to the dining room then out to the stables despite Kegan not being properly dressed and Ryo not having shoes. It was there they found Val who was speaking to Rin beside a newly polished saddle.

The little girl was concentrating very hard as she lifted the heavy saddle onto, Twilight, who snorted almost in amusement. Apparently they had been practicing early because Rin was quickly latching the loops and buckles on the tack then picked up the bridle and slid it up over the horses face and buckled it beaming up at the bear happily as he sang her praises.

"Well done Rin." He said as Ryo came to stand beside Jericho's old steed.

Rin looked up at the dragon kin softly and he patted the top of her head then nodded to Val who smiled in return.

"Miss Rin wants to learn how to fight." Kegan raised her eyebrow, looking down at the girl.

"Is that so?" Rin nodded vehemently, a set coming to her jaw as she waited for Kegan's answer which was sure to be yes but Ryo tapped her on the forehead first making the Mage smile.

"Ryo is right. In order to be a good fighter, you need to learn to first use your head." The little girl's shoulders sank a bit but she didn't lose that light in her eyes.

"Right! When can we start?"

* * *

Kegan breathed in deeply as she bent her legs and held her sword out in her arms. She was going through her morning ritual just as Rin came barreling into the room.

Rin was moving so quickly she didn't have enough time to stop and thus Kegan found herself knocked to the floor with a _very_ energized Rin sitting on top of her.

"I got a letter! I got a letter!" She yipped happily as Kegan sat up with a smile. It had only been a few weeks since they'd found Ryo and Rin and they had not been quiet to say the least.

Val and Lee had taken up Rin's neglected education and were just now starting the child off on beginner's katas. Rin was doing rather well and she flourished with any praise she received. She seemed to do much better when she was pushed.

Taking the letter from Rin, Kegan used her sharp claws to open the envelope then pulled the contents out gently. Keeping the more professional letter she handed the second which smelled of Shippo to Rin who squealed in delight as she learned of what Shippo had been doing,

Kegan opened her own letter which was from Kagome

_Dear Kegan,_

_As per your request, I've neglected to tell Aine about Rin's appearance. The Maid you asked after is nowhere to be found that I've seen. Considering what you've told me I would say good riddance. _

_ The twins are well and I'm always sure to be in the room when Aine is close. I don't trust her. She looks at Miro and Hotaru as if she would…I can't even think of it but I will warn you at least that if she even attempts a threat on my children, damn the council, I will purify her to high heaven._

_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are in constant sessions with the idiots and I'm missing everyone. It is so quiet here in the palace with no one trying to attack or not fighting for my life. If I'm not taking care of the twins I'm incredibly bored and I wish you could visit. At least Aine would be entertaining to watch. She's more awful than we thought. _

_I've come to believe she's slept with a few of the council members which is just revolting! She's nothing but a snide and whorish bitch. Her Ladies are no better, always giving looks to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I nearly purified one at dinner the other night. _

_Things haven't gotten any better either. I'm positive that Aine is slowly bleeding the palace of its human employees. Every day I see less and less of who I recognize and more demons I don't Not that there's anything bad about demon servants it's just that they are so…strange and they all cater to Aine as if she's some sort of Kami. _

_When she's not terrorizing others she in the familial wing attempting to persuade Jakken to let her into your quarters. It make me laugh to see her so angry but Jakken…despite being most intolerable all the time, is completely loyal to two people. Sesshomaru, of course and you. It's entirely too hilarious when she growl and snaps at him but he ignores her so easily! I guess he learned from the best._

_Shippo was very excited to hear of Rin again. He's been missing her terribly and is only too happy to write her a letter when I suggest it. He has already started on his next letter as I write this one which he says I'm taking too long. _

_Oh and by the way, Sango and Miroku are expecting their first child! Sango said sometime in early summer. Miroku doesn't know what to do with himself and Kohaku is just happy Sango's happy. _

_Sesshomaru misses you terribly Kegan. We all do but I think…I know he misses you the most. He doesn't speak of it but I guess women's intuition is what makes me believe it as I do. He spends much of his free time sitting beneath a very large very old tree. He's even brought his work out there a few times despite the temperature. When Inuyasha asks he just ignores him like usual but I can sense it in him. He grows restless as the Summer Solstice grows closer. _

_Suchi visits as much as he can and when he does he's often holed up in the library looking for something to help. When I have this delivered I will send him your way. He needs a break. He too is expecting…well he's married to an owl demon so I'm not sure exactly what to call it. _

_We've received your invitation to the games in the spring. Miro and Hotaru, Inuyasha says they'll be walking by then, maybe even talking. They grow so much faster than human children, it's astonishing to watch. _

_Please write back soon and keep us updated on Rin and the others as well. It's been a while since I've seen Seiko. Tell him hello for me. I'll send you another letter with Shippo's when a week has passed. Be safe dear friend and we shall see you soon!_

_With Love,_

_Kagome_

Kegan had to stop herself from laughing as she read Kagome's letter. It was just so Kagome. It did worry her about the servants though. If she were there…She gave a low growl making Rin gasp.

Her green eyes snapped to the little girl who looked slightly frightened.

"Forgive me Rin. I was not growling at you." Rin nodded wrapping her arms around Kegan's neck, a custom she had started since Sesshomaru was not here.

"It's alright Lady Kegan. I forgive you." Kegan laughed and stood up depositing Rin on the ground and taking Shippo's letter from her then resuming her position, leaving her sword on the ground as Rin copied her.

"Val has run you through my exercises?" Rin nodded, her tongue poking out of her mouth as she tried to mimic Kegan's every move.

"I'm a fast learner." The mage nodded moving into a turned defensive stance. Time seemed to lull as they went through the movements easily and swiftly until Val came in at the end of their practice.

"Val!" Rin deviated and skipped over to the large bear that perched her easily onto his shoulder.

Kegan relaxed herself and nodded to her friend.

"She's doing well. Do you believe she'll be ready for a weapon soon?" Val nodded quickly.

"Yes. She'll start the bow and she short sword in a few days. Ryo it seems will teach her the bow." Kegan nodded and walked out of the dojo with them.

"He would be the best teacher. Have you saddled the horses?" Val smirked and shrugged his shoulders making Rin bounce with a giggle.

"Yep. Lee and Ryo are waiting. We've packed enough for a week's journey."

Kegan smirked and shook her head.

"Let me go and change and get my gear and I'll be ready." The bear nodded going in the opposite direction once they reached the end of the hall, taking Rin with him.

Kegan was quick to her word. She took her gear into the bath house with her and cleansed herself then dressed, strapping her sword to her side then fastening her heavy cloak around her neck and drawing the furred hood up to hide her face as she walked.

Her head servant, Helena would keep the shiro for her until they returned. They were headed to the Dragon palace for a few days upon the Queen's request.

Stepping out into the frigid air Kegan walked over to where the others were making last minute checks, Rin bundled in a warm kimono and an orange cloak. The cloak had been a gift from Ryo a few days after they found them. Rin immediately took to both the gift and Ryo who wasn't complaining.

She mounted Percius who snorted at her as if telling her she had taken too long. Patting his neck she looked at the others and smiled.

"Shall we?"

Val went first, Rin following on Twilight, then Kegan and Ryo, and rounded out by Lee. It would only take a few days to reach Dragon Keep and Kegan didn't want to waste any time.

They would ride until after dark then make camp and start early the next morning.

Ryu had been asking her to come for a while now but she had declined, having wanted to get everything settled at her own home and in the village but now she simply couldn't refuse. Ryu was holding some sort of winter ball at his home and had specifically made Kegan and Rin the guests of honor.

Kegan sighed as she rode Percius who was just happy to be out. She had hoped that Ryu would not hold onto the hope that she would give up Sesshomaru. Even if they found nothing to stop the wedding from taking place, Kegan would have no other.

Percius threw his head as the large castle came into view. The front gates were crowded with guest from all over Japan, some Kegan recognized and many she did not. At the top of the stairs leading into the mountain fortress Kegan spotted Ryu and Lady Sagi directing traffic.

With a steady hand she led her companions around the melee of nobles and straight up the steps, ignoring the glares of disapproval from visiting council. Dismounting she gave a wave up at her friend and he waved back enthusiastically. Ryo came to her side, keeping his head low and not looking up at his brother nor mother making Kegan pat his hand.

"You're fine, Ryo." She whispered then handed off her reins to a servant and traversed the steps with the others right behind her, Rin having taken her hand and walking beside her. Ryo walked behind them almost as if he were afraid while Lee and Val backed him up from behind.

Upon reaching the top step Kegan bowed lowly to her host and he reciprocated in turn. Lady Sagi had introduced herself to Rin and both were now talking animatedly about the one thing Rin loved more than anything; flowers.

Kegan shook her head then focused her eyes on the dragon King. Neither of the royals had mentioned Ryo yet so she supposed that was good for something.

"It is good to see you Kegan. At least you will provide us with some entertainment while we are being ordered around like cattle." The mage rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I had noticed some of the council are here as well." Ryu nodded.

"It couldn't be helped. Mother said it would help save face and help us with our quest." At that word Kegan raised her eyebrow.

"Quest? What sort of quest are you going on My King?" She teased but the look in his eyes made her second guess herself as he put his arm around her and began walking her into the castle.

"We shall discuss it in my study where we do not have unwanted…listeners." Green eyes narrowed but she nodded none the less.

Stepping from his hold she turned and spotted Ryo standing nervously by the door still. Shaking her head she turned around and grabbed his hand. He was shaking.

Pulling him along she led them back to where Ryu was standing, a very guilty and sorrowful look on his face as he stared at his little brother. Ryo didn't speak.

The King stepped forward and did something that shocked even himself, pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

For a moment, Ryo was stiff as a board not knowing exactly how to react then he relaxed so suddenly it was as if he had received this every day of his life. The red dragon put his arms around his brother and hugged him back.

Kegan wanted to laugh because both of them looked so awkward but she kept it in until they pulled away and refused to look one another in the eye.

The mage rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"If you two are done being all touchy feely…" Ryu gave her a pointed look then nodded in the direction of his study.

"Go on ahead and make yourselves at home in my study. I'll need to settle a few things before I can join you." Kegan nodded then began pulling Ryo along again not saying a word until they reached the safety of the quiet room.

Turning she gave the dragon a cheeky smile and planted her hands on her hips.

"Well that was…informative." She squeaked as he reached for her but she dodged him and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't be so sensitive, Ryo." She pulled at the word sensitive making him growl and tackle her then proceed to tickle her until she was nearly crying.

"Okay! Okay I give! I give!" She declared then looked up at him with a smile, running her hand over his cheek.

"You remind me so much of him." The sentence was so quiet and soft he had to strain to hear it but he did and pulled her into a sitting position then wrapped his arms tightly around her, his head resting on the crown of her head.

"I know." Kegan smiled in her position her hand intertwining with his. He may have whispered it but she heard it and it made her happy. It was a step in the right direction.

* * *

Ryu made his way to his study and opened the door quietly. A smile lit his face as he watched his brother sleep on one of the many cushions and the mage reading a scroll while running her hands through his hair.

Sensing him she looked up and smiled ceasing her ministrations and moving silently closer to his desk as Ryo slept on.

The elder dragon had seated himself but his eyes stayed on his little brother.

"He looks peaceful." Kegan nodded.

"It's often the only time he is." Ryu didn't take his eyes off him.

"Has he spoken?" Kegan shook her head.

"Not that I know of. He's very…withdrawn. He doesn't so much as speak but he kind of…I can't explain it very well. I'm just good at reading him I guess. As far as I know he's only spoken, no, whispered to me once or twice since we found him."

The dragon King nodded sitting back in his seat with a sigh.

"I have so much to make up for as a brother. Our father never really supported them. He treated them like cast offs and disappointments and I…I knew he'd treat me the same if…I should have stood up to him or…something…"

Kegan smiled laying a hand over his.

"Ryu, your brothers have forgiven you for that and you're making up for it now. This here and now, Ryo being here is a testament to that." He gave her a wan smile then his eye flicked toward the door on her left.

"Now as to the real reason I asked you here…" The door slid open to reveal a marinade of faces Kegan had trouble not squealing over and risk waking Ryo.

Kagome stood holding Miro with a big smile Inuyasha beside her holding Hotaru. Shippou was at their feet dressed in what looked like a training uniform with a small child's sword strapped to his waist. For once his wild hair was tamed into a pony tail at the back of his head. Next to them was Miroku dressed in a winter version of his ceremonial robes beside a pregnant Sango and a beaming Kohaku, Kirara mewling on his shoulder. And last but certainly not least was a very familiar tiger demon with striped hair and light green eyes next to a pretty owl demon.

Kegan didn't know which to hug first then opted for Kagome and planned on moving down the row but they all seemed to converge on her at once.

"We've missed you!"

"We have so much to tell you!"

"Where's Rin?"

"Shizu and I are expecting!"

Kegan pulled back after being hugged several different times and smiled trying to figure out which question to answer first just as Ryo seemed to wake up from his nap, yawning like a large cat then blinking owlishly up at his audience making Kegan unable to hold in her laughter any longer.

She sank to the floor with the giggles, the others each taking seats around the room and laughing with her until she found herself again and beamed at them from her spot now in Ryo's lap as he seemed to hide behind her.

She smiled gently and patted his hand as Inuyasha handed her a bouncing Hotaru who immediately began twirling a strand of loose hair in her pudgy little fingers. She smiled up at Kegan as if she did this every day and gave a baby laugh which made Kegan's smile brighten even more.

Kegan leaned down and nudged the child's nose with her own before looking up at a tender faced Inuyasha. It was rare to see him so…willingly happy. Behind him Kagome gave her a wink while bouncing Miro on her knee.

Turning to what she deemed the least important issue first, she addressed Shippo and Kohaku who had asked where her young charge was.

"Rin is with Val and Lee. I'm sure Ryu will have her brought here as soon as he is able." The dragon nodded, enjoying himself as he watched the interactions between the group.

Green eyes traveled to the tiger youki and the owl youki as she smiled then reached over and smacked the male upside the head.

"OW! What was that for!" Suchi rubbed the back of his head at the stinging pain as the mage glared at him.

"I don't suppose you could have sent this in a letter perhaps? It is kind of monumental and life changing, jerk." She pouted making the other snicker in amusement over her antics. They really had missed her.

After hours of catching up and telling stories as they ate together, Kegan slipped from the large study and made her way to the stables. It was her custom every night to go and center herself somewhere quiet and tonight would be no different.

The lights were dim inside the large barn and most of the horses were sleeping, their head lowered. All except a certain palomino. He snorted and stuck his head out from his stall and blew a breath into her hair making her smile.

"I'll be back soon, Percius." The horse seemed to roll his eyes at her and nudge her with his muzzle and she laughed.

"Alright, alright. I'll be back for you in the morning."

She gave him a salute then pulled her hood up and walked out the backside of the barn into the snow and further up the mountain.

As she walked she could smell more heated parts of the mountain and headed away from them. She could deal with winter for now. Although she thrived during spring, every time it was surrounding her it dropped her spirits because it only reminded her how little time she had to find a solution of her problems.

Winter seemed to freeze everything. Made it still and time didn't pass as quickly. Despite it being so cold she liked how it made you stand still and listen when the summer made it easier to run and play and be carefree.

Her boots crunched through the crisp snow as she walked, the darkness surrounding her like a blanket and the stars that weren't hidden by the thick trees blinked back at her. She walked for a while then found herself a tree that overlooked the valley below and hauled herself up onto the tallest and most sturdy branch.

Her eyes scanned the area then she turned her gaze to the stars and let her mind wander through many things; memories, love, Rin, Magus, the proposals she had been offered, being branded a traitor, among other things. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting in that spot until she heard the tell tale signs of light making the sky turn colors.

With a sigh she stood on her branch and hopped down to the roots and silently made her way back down when suddenly a twig snapped behind her. Like liquid she drew her sword and spun around daring whatever was following her to attack.

The forest didn't move as she attempted to figure out where the threat came from then she took a deep breath, scenting the air. She filtered out four distinct smells that were not of the forest and gave a deep commanding growl.

"Come out of your hiding places." Her voice was a cold as the snow around her as she waited for some sort of response. An eternity seemed to pass until she heard the sound of crunching snow which indicated movement. Slowly the four figures leaked out from the shadows of the trees and stood before her in a line.

She didn't have to ask who they were because the insignia on their cloaks told her all she needed to know. They were every bit the elders she knew them to be. From left to right she named them. The first was a pale dog demon that was related to Sesshomaru in some distant way named Saniiro. He had the customary white hair and golden eyes but his markings were an acid green and were mere straight lines across his cheek bones with no crescent moon on his brow. He was nearly as tall as Sesshomaru but had a more jovial look to him. He wore no jewelry except a few piercings on his ears much like Miroku's.

Next to him was a stout beaver demon named Yukio. He had shoulder length brown hair and a growing beard. His long tail jutted out from behind his dark covering and patted the earth every once in a while. His eyes were the color of river mud. His pudgy little fingers were decorated with many different jems and precious stones. She could see the blue silk beneath the black and knew he was accustomed to very nice things.

The lanky stork demon next to him was harder to remember but she named him as well; Takeo. He had a strong face with no markings and milk white hair that tapered down to feather like appendages over his long stalk like legs. He, unlike the beaver demon was dressed casually beneath his cloak, wearing light brown and dark brown. Colors meant to soothe and calm.

And last was a tall broad shouldered wolf youkai named Benjiro. He had long brown hair much like Kouga's tribes but he was a bit more sophisticated, wearing full clothing instead of just fur. He wore forest green hakama and kimono with dark brown boots and a cloak that was a dark chocolate brown and was lined with fur at the top around the collar. His arms were crossed guardedly over his chest as he stared down at her with steely gray eyes.

Kegan noted that none of them wore their weapons and lowered hers but didn't sheath it standing back up straight to face them head on. They stood that way for a little while until Kegan grew tired of their obvious scrutiny and snarled at them.

"If you came to stand out in the cold and stare at me I will be leaving. Speak now or let me return to the palace in peace."

The four of them seemed to breathe as one then looked at each other trying to figure out who should speak first when the stork Takeo spoke first.

"We did not mean to startle you, Mage. But we knew not where we could speak without being accused of treason."

Kegan's eyebrow rose at that. Did they mean to pull her into some sort of plot?

"We realize we are the last you would wish to speak to as of now since the war but we would implore you to listen to our plight. Please, it is of the utmost importance."

Kegan stared at them, once again scenting the air, this time to check the honesty of their words. Finding no hints of deceit she nodded, sheathing Melodia Mrsky with a decisive 'shink' then waved her arm, willing several large logs to roll to them then pulling a few branches from the trees and setting them down in the middle. Once they were seated she drew upon fire and set the branches ablaze creating some much needed warmth.

She relaxed slightly then looked to the four for answers.

"Well?" She asked almost in annoyance making Saniiro growl. She only glared back at him. She didn't care if they were her elders or more wise than she was. At the moment she didn't care because frankly she believed they were useless old idiots who only cared for what they could get for themselves. And most of the time she had been right.

Takeo was quick to try to calm them down.

"Saniiro, please." He almost begged and the dog demon turned his head away with a huff making Kegan smirk. They lulled into silence again and Kegan gave a huff of her own.

"Are we going to sit here in silence or are you going to tell me what it is you want?" Once again Takeo took the lead.

"We believe we made an error in judgment in choosing Sesshomaru's bride." Kegan perked up at this.

"At the time we were under the impression she was a gifted negotiator and would curb the minds of the people and support the growing nations but we were mistaken."

The mage snorted in a very unlady like manner then rolled her eyes.

"I could have told you that Lord Takeo. I've known Lady Aine most of my life and I know the type of person she is. There is no mistaking that."

Takeo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, but we believed we might be able to control her somewhat. That however has proven to be a disastrous assumption as well. She is more interested in the purity of the nation than the prosperity of it. Already we have been informed of her plans to move the humans further into the wilderness and have them preyed upon by the wild demons. In a sense she has become very much like the hanyou Naraku except on the opposite end of the spectrum.

We had not noticed her movements before until there were droves of palace servants turned out onto the streets and soon made their way to our doorsteps and were asking for work. Benjiro sent agents to investigate and found that Lady Aine had dismissed them and replaced them with full demon servants. She had even dismissed full demon servants with human spouses and hanyou children. Anyone so much as related to a human she has disposed of. This must be stopped."

Green eyes stared at the elder carefully weighing her words carefully.

"Then what exactly is it you want from me?" Takeo made to speak again but this time it was the beaver who spoke, his voice gurgling as if he had swallowed rocks.

"We had hoped as the Mage you would be able to rectify this situation. We know you were trained as an assassin in the Mountain Pass. If the Lady were to perhaps have an _accident_…"

Kegan bared her teeth at him with narrowed eyes.

"I will _not_ do your dirty work for you, rodent. If you wish to kill Aine do it yourself. Do not expect me to slink into the Western Palace, my home, and do away with your problems like a snake!" Yukio's mouth snapped shut as she stood and glared down at him until a calm hand rested on her shoulder.

Switching her gaze Kegan looked up into Benjiro's cool eyes and noticed how serious he seemed to be. He had no intention of forcing her to do anything. He was merely here to liaise.

"Calm yourself. While Yukio's plan has merit will not ask that of you unless absolutely necessary. Takeo would have explained further had he not been interrupted."

The stork nodded as Benjiro continued, moving back to his seat as Kegan resumed her own.

"We would have you replace Aine as Lady of the West." Her eyes widened almost comically just before her brain began working a hundred miles per minute.

"What happened to the idea that I was unworthy of Lord Sesshomaru? That I was merely a commoner compared to him?" Benjiro snorted in annoyance.

"Trust me when I say that was not our thinking. Many of the others were corrupted by Aine and the Condor Matsuro. Those not here still are which is why they are attempting to enforce the same law on the other lords as they have on Sesshomaru. We aim to stop this at once." Kegan let this sink in for a moment then tilted her head.

"How?"

"By replacing Aine with you, the council no longer has a hand in the workings of the Western Palace. That of course is what they want; more power. However, it is ours and a few other's belief that we should be representing the people not trying to control the entire country through its rulers. Many of our colleagues have forgotten our purpose and that is to serve the people. It is even more so now that they have tasted power. They will not stop until they have complete control and soon after there will be much bloodshed over which elder deserves to rule.

We have come to you because we want to stop that course of action and curb the council to work _with_ the Lords for the betterment of the land."

Saniiro held her attention next.

"We want to clear the way for peace not more war. An alliance between you and Sesshomaru will solidify the emotions of peace and calm. The people are already bonded to you. They have shown that in the way they shielded you from our wrath and the wrath of Inu-tashio. Your friends would have the option of choosing their own mates and wives. You would be with Sesshomaru."

She sat still contemplating everything carefully and then gave a barking laugh. It seemed all so easy but she knew better.

"You say it as if it is easy but it is not so simple. There are only a few of you who believe in your cause. What makes you think I would risk my own life to help you along? What makes you think anyone will even support you should you do this? Many are set in the ways of old and they will not take kindly to change. Should you succeed you would face opposition from the other eight elders. What then would you do? You cannot force their hand."

Saniiro considered this for a moment, conversing quietly with the others then met her eyes solidly.

"We have no plan, Kegan. We don't know yet what we are to do but we know we can help you. See it as our gift of apology for slighting you and having you banished. We know you have been looking for a way to get around your banishment and perhaps with our aid we could find it. Please, there is no other we would trust with this."

Kegan stared at them almost as if they were crazy but thought over their proposition. It would be risky but should it succeed it would be beneficial to not only hers but many other parties as well. By having the four of them on her side she would have proper footing in the politics of court and it would make it far harder for Aine to rob her of her positions.

She looked at Takeo then nodded.

"I will agree to your proposal but I will not leave here without having oaths from each of you." Benjiro shrugged as if he hadn't expected any less then held out his hand and ran his claw along his palm them let blood pool in his hand.

"I, Lord Benjiro, Elder of the High Council pledge that should Lady Kegan have need of my service I will do my utmost to help her in all ways I am afforded." Kegan smirked then slit her own palm and shook his hand.

The other three did the same and spoke the same oath. After they had all pledged themselves Kegan gave them reassurance of her own.

"I pledge myself, Lady Kegan, daughter of Lord Ichiro and Lady Kasumi that I will do all in my power to forward the cause of the West even if it would mean giving up my own progress."

The four lords bowed to her then melted back into the forest, all accept Saniiro who smirked rakishly at her.

"I do look forward to having you as a relative. It will be most entertaining to watch my cousin deal with you and his offspring."

Kegan laughed as he turned and followed after the others.

"Expect word within a few days, Lady Kegan. We will be in touch."

She waited until she was sure they were gone before shaking her head and raising her eyebrow.

"You can come out now. They have gone."

No sooner had she spoken those words when her faithful companions came out from their hiding places. Ryo took his place at her side while Lee and Val came to stand behind her as she began walking back down the mountain.

"Do you think it wise to trust them? They could turn on us." Lee asked as he carved some sort of figure out of a small piece of wood. Kegan nodded understanding his concern.

"True but I do not think they will and if they do their bond will cost them dearly. Vowing in blood is a very serious thing. I don't believe they would have done so without having absolute faith in their cause and in some ways in me."

Val gave a low rumble in his throat that was almost a laugh making the others look at him curiously.

"Something you find humorous, Mr. Bear?" Lee teased but Val ignored him only shooting a smile in Kegan's direction.

"Not at all, I just think that now we might actually have a greater chance at finding a solution. Kegan might actually get her happy ending."

Kegan blushed then smiled at him. Perhaps he was right.


	46. Heeding to the Enemy

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Alright, here we are! I'm still alive! I'm terribly sorry this is taking FOREVER but my characters seem to be rebelling against me but I am forcing them into submission…most of the time. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and shoot me a review after reading if you don't mind! Thanks for the support guys and I hope you enjoy!

Sword Dancer

The rest of the visit to the Dragon Keep had been uneventful and very quiet which almost made the well seasoned warriors nervous. It was unusual for nothing to happen especially considering both Kagome and Kegan were in the same exact place. That alone should have doubled the chance of trouble.

The two women of course merely glared at their accusers and marched off to find their own devices away from such "pessimistic" company. After having gone through countless meetings where she was glared at and ignored most of the time Kegan had had just about enough. A month of down time was long enough for the mage.

She had said good-bye earlier than the others only after promising to write and or visit soon. Ryo and the others would stay another week or two leaving her with not much to do at the shiro.

Now though as she sat overlooking the western Citadel she smiled softly to herself. It was dark and clear and she could see the light in his study from her vantage point on the hill, Percius snorting and stomping his feet.

Green eyes narrowed on the palace as his candle blew out and all seemed to go dark. With a quiet sigh she shook her head and turned Percius around back toward her home.

She huffed, watching her breath leave her mouth in a puff of white air.

"I don't know why I even try anymore. It only serves to make me unhappy." Percius snorted heavily as he began to canter then lope.

"Leave it to you to want to play in the dead of night. Alright. Let's go then."

She snapped the reins and leaned down over his neck as he picked up speed, the snow blurring beneath them. She didn't know how long they ran but it cleared her thoughts if only for a little while as the mountain in the distance became closer and closer.

Her long cape was pulled tight around her and the wind whipped her face as they galloped through the night toward the mountain pass.

Kegan smiled as she gave Percius his head and he shook it and surged forward with another burst of speed, climbing up the steep mountain pass when suddenly a lonely howl filled the air around them, spurring Percius on as if he was being chased.

The Mage was on alert now as the pounding of large paws hit her ears and angry growls seemed to be dogging them. Her green eyes shifted from left to right as she searched for the beast that was tailing them when she caught the distinct white color of the animal. It was large. Larger than she knew and it was running alongside the mountain path barking and howling as Percius continued to surge higher up the trail until they reached the familiar battle ground where many fallen soldiers were buried.

The palamino reared as she spun him around and drew her sword as he pranced in place, his bit wet with foam and his intelligent eyes darting every where to find the source of the threat.

"Show yourself! Dare to fight me here on this hallow ground, beast!" She snarled her sword held confidently in her hand as she dared her foe to come forth. Everything was silent however as she waited, Percius dancing back and forth making her growl. Perhaps they had imagined…

Suddenly she let out a yelp of surprise as the large white dog landed heavily in front of them, a snarling mass of fangs. Percius, reared with a screaming whinny as the dog snarled at them then with one large paw he knocked the mage from her saddle.

Kegan rolled even as she felt the breath leave her, coming up with her sword in hand as she looked up at the Great Dog and snarled before realizing just who she was looking at. For a moment she was stunned, her eyes narrowed and glaring as he suddenly transformed before her in a whirl of wind.

Sesshomaru stared at her intently, taking in the sight of her slightly dishevield form. Her cloak was pushed back over her shoulders revealing a velvet dress the color of the sea. Her hair had come unbound as he'd knocked her from her saddle and blew around her. She stood facing him, her body in a defensive position, Melodia Mrysky thrumming in her grip as she glared at him. She looked every bit like an avenging angel as she snarled at him like the demoness she was.

Behind her, the horse was snorting at the offense of being frightened by him and he inclined his head in apology knowing full well the beast could understand him. Then, he turned his golden eyes back toward the one of interest and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Interesting way to greet someone, Mage."

Kegan shook from her stooper and huffed as she sheathed her weapon.

"This coming from the giant dog that nearly killed both me and my horse, then I'd say yes it _is_ a proper greeting, My _Lord_."

Rolling her eyes she spun, her cloak swishing dramatically around her as she went to calm Percius before he hurt himself. Kegan spoke softly into the horse's ear but her eyes stayed on Sesshomaru who was still staring after her.

She smiled and pet Percius's neck before drawing the hood of her cloak up around her face meeting Sesshomaru's eye with a sly smile.

He raised his eyebrow at her then gave a playful growl as she disappeared into the darkness. He took chase as she darted in and out of the shadows pulling up roots deeply buried, only letting him get close enough to get her scent then slipping away with joyful giggles.

She seemed to dance around like a child in the snow, her feet light on every surface, even as she bounded a few times into the high branches of the trees above. Below her, Sesshomaru stalked and sprinted after her as if she were the wind. His beast too, seemed content with the merry chase and the sound of her laughter.

He wondered what it would be like to do this out in the open. To truly be able to show others that she was his and his alone. It unsettled him to think that perhaps they might not succeed. He shook that thought from his mind though as she suddenly landed infront of him, planting a chaste kiss on his nose then bounding away giggling.

He gave a growl of his own and picked up his pace as she continued to elude him. She had ceased her hopping and prancing like a new born foal and was now instead creeping through the shadow but always, always with a tone of amusement and playfulness to her. Her eyes caught his as she gave him a smirk slightly too overconfident then darted away making his instincts evolove into slightly more…primitive thoughts.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he hunted his prey. His movements changed from lienient to serious intention as he stalked her. If he had wanted he could catch her, but he enjoyed letting her believe she was winning. Once she relaxed though, then he would capture her.

His steps were now measured and well thought out as he followed her, prancing just out of reach, her hood keeping her hair out of her face. Her laugh made him warm inside even if he'd never admit it. It was much better than what he had observed earlier on the hill. She evaded his reaches only because he wanted her too and she knew that but kept up the charade even as he pounced, capturing her in his gentle but unyielding hold.

Sesshomaru enveloped her in his arms tightly and sent them both tumbling to the ground until they came to a stop, Kegan wedged underneath him pressed snugly to his chest.

She panted and laughed at the same time as he looked down at her face, her nose red from the cold and her eyes sparkling with mirth, her unbound hair like a halo in the snow about her head.

Her laughter quieted softly as she stared up at him her hand coming to rest on his cheek as he stared down at her. The thought occurred to him of how beautiful she was. It wasn't overpowering beauty but accentuated lightly here and there in her smile and the uniqueness of herself.

Without realizing it he leaned down and touched his nose with hers then swooped in for a kiss. Immediately her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she pressed herself against him, her tongue battling his as he pulled her up against him, one hand in her hair and the other against her back.

She leaned up to meet him her tongue scraping against his and his teeth making him pur in delight of her taste. She growled back at him before pulling away and staring into his eyes her hand stroking his cheek gently.

She didn't speak for fear of breaking the moment, just watching him, her hand stroking his hair and the markings on his cheek. He didn't speak either, not that he would, just looked at her. He looked at her with soft eyes. Eyes full to the brim of love but she wouldn't have seen it had she not known how much she loved him in return.

Her soft hands cradled his face gently as she pushed him back off of her so she was sitting up facing him on her knees.

Around them the forest was quiet and still, the only sound being their breaths around them. She smiled softly at him and traced the top most of his markings with a feather light touch.

"Do you remember…that day in the garden underneath the big tree? You called me 'orchid'."

Her heart beat increased as she looked into his eyes and he nodded choosing instead to let her continue.

She gave him a small smile as she forged ahead knowing he would probably not like what she was about to insinuate. As she tried to gather the words she felt tears fill her eyes and a hard lump enter her throat.

"If…if we…if we do not find…" He growled, intent on making her stop but she ignored him.

"No. Listen. If this doesn't work out, and we don't find what we need…I want…I'm…I want you to go on with life I don't want you to wait for me because…Because I can't stay here not when…not when She and you are… I'd be tempted to…"

She shook her head.

"I want to stay your 'orchid' forever and I know what staying in her shadow would do to me. I can't go through that. I love you too much to do that."

Her eyes locked with his again willing him to understand her.

"If we don't find the loophole, I want you to forget about me. I want you to do your utmost to fulfill the promise you make to Aine. I don't want to be the reason the West falls apart because you will not accept the woman you mate."

He snarled and pushed away from her and stopped a good distance away, his back turned toward her as she knelt in the snow. The urge to force her to submit and trust him as her alpha was very great. His instincts were howling at him to claim her; scolding him for letting her be apart from him for so long and he knew if he didn't calm himself he would give in to those urges.

She watched him carefully knowing full well he was fighting with his beast. It wasn't something she had to see to know. Instead she let him breathe for a moment.

She knew this was hard for him because it was just as hard for her. She had never wanted to come to this. It hurt deep inside to even think of him with another woman but she knew if she didn't do this she would grow to resent him and sooner or later it would end very very bad for them and that was the last thing she wanted.

After a moment he spoke but he didn't trust himself to turn around.

"You refuse to trust me mage. Have you no faith in my abilities?"

She stared at his back and shook her head.

"No. I trust you with everything that I am Sesshomaru, but there is a chance this will not work and we will not succeed. I will not live in fantasy, denying that I could very well lose you to another despite what our inner selves want."

He growled low in his throat and she felt the tendrils of his rage snap at her in the air.

"I will not allow that to come to pass. We _will_ be together, mage. Even if I have to take you as a second…"

Kegan hissed at the suggestion, her fists clenched in the cold snow as steam rose from where she had buried them.

"I will not be your mistress, Sesshomaru! I will never accept being second wife and living under the false assumption that I am nothing more than your whore!"

He turned and bared his teeth angrily at her, his eyes the color of blood and his markings jagged on his face.

"I will not allow it. You are mine and no one else will touch you!" Green eyes narrowed as she contemplated her answer, trying to find the correct one that would not send him into a rage and claim her in his anger.

"We can't do that. Your people would never accept you or me. Despite Aine's cruelty they would recognize her as the Lady of the West and like it or not I _would_ be nothing more than a concubine. Think! Any child I bore you would be considered a bastard. They would have no claim to the throne, and they could never be officially claimed by you! I will not sentence myself or my children to such a fate and damn you if you think you will force me to do otherwise!" Her eyes were blazing as she snarled at him, his gaze dark and brooding as he growled angrily at her challenge.

He could feel his control slipping and to protect her he turned back around and took a few deep breaths of air. He focused on calming himself before speaking again. His voice was deep and grave and she knew she was no longer speaking to Sesshomaru the warrior and Lord. She was speaking to the beast who had told her of her fate when she had been an adolesent pup; the beast who had claimed her all those many years ago.

"_We will not accept this, mage. You belong to us and to no one else. You are our heart, Kegan."_

She stared at his back and shook her head having no argument to give him and let their emotions cool. Kegan looked down at her hands and pushed her emotions back down attempting to keep some semblance of decorum. After a good few minutes she stood and made her way over to Percius who was waiting patiently where he'd moved to when Sesshomaru had begun chasing her.

She stroked his muzzle gently holding back her tears. She pressed her cheek to Percius's and closed her eyes gathering herself.

Had she been paying attention she would have realized Sesshomaru and the beast were done thinking. He stood just behind her and reached out with his hand to her shoulder and turning her to face him.

She didn't think as he enveloped her in his arms, her head resting against his chest. Her hands dug into his haori as she leaned against him. Her face pressed tightly against his neck as she took in his comforting scent, his long fingers running through her loose hair.

The last thing she wanted was to leave him. She would rather stay with him forever then break both their hearts but she knew better. She knew what would happen to the both of them and she couldn't let that come to pass.

They stood that way under the stars, clinging to one another in the quiet. Kegan sighed against him and pressed his hand over her heart laid her hand atop his looking up into his amber eyes with a watery smile.

"This has always belonged to you and it always will. No matter what happens." He didn't speak as she held his hand there for a moment longer then released him and stepped back away from him, turning her back and mounting her horse silently.

She turned Percius and took him into a steady canter as she made her way back down the mountain, not daring to look back until the wind seemed to whip around her and a loud growl filled the night air.

Percius whinnied loudly, spinning around almost throwing her from the saddle as Sesshomaru's large form ascended into the air.

He flew over head and gave a few vicious growls before letting loose a howl so sad and heart breaking Kegan thought her own heart would whither to nothing but dust.

She watched as he made another pass and let loose one more howl as Percius whinnied loudly, rising up onto his hind legs and batting the air in response until they could no longer see his glowing form racing across the night sky.

Her green eyes searched for him but she knew she wouldn't find him. It was better this way. She had to believe that to keep from running after him and begging him to forgive her; to keep herself from telling him how much she loved him. It wouldn't work otherwise.

It was better this way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII

Val stood from his seat on the high roof and watched the young woman in the field carefully. Ever since coming back from the Dragon Keep, Kegan had changed.

Her entire attitude had changed. Sure she was still Kegan but she seemed different somehow. Her smiles no longer reached her eyes and she avoided talking about many things on her mind. Instead she pulled away from her comrades and threw herself into the task of a Land owner.

She got up before everyone else, did her exercises, rode out alone, then came back just before breakfast, bathed then joined the village in the daily chores.

He knew Ryo was worried and soon it wasn't just him. All those close to her knew something was wrong but none of them knew what had happened.

She holed herself up in her office sometimes when she had to but she seemed to have lost a little bit of her normal flare. She was wilting and sooner or later she would hurt herself in the long run. He had hoped that after her contract with the four elders things would begin to turn around but it seemed they had not.

Benjiro had sent a letter to them informing of the stalemate the council had reached about Aine's most recent actions. Despite the advice of the elders she was now on a campign through all the villages of the West. Apparently it was her way of introducing herself to her people.

Val smirked as he thought of that. Fat chance. She was almost half way done with her tour and if the reports he'd been receiving were correct, she would be in this village within a few days. The villages she visited were the more well off ones yet even those seemed to brush her out quickly. They didn't trust her. Not like they trusted the Mage who genuinely cared for their well being.

Aine had been furious the first time she'd been booted but she soon changed her tactics going in for the children and the younger people. They were the easiest to persuade but children and young people often saw the truth before the older people and they knew a snake when they saw one.

His eyes moved again to his old friend and he gave an exhasperated sigh. She was now standing upright, holding a basket on her hip, her hair tied back with a damp cloth and looking toward him, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

He gave a wave to which she returned with a small smile and began making her way toward the women who had stationed themselves at a long table just outside the field with water and other empty baskets to sort the things which would be brought to them.

Kegan set her basket down by the water buckets and took a few gulps of water before calling out to one of the women to come and take her basket. She smiled at the woman then turned and froze as she caught sight of something coming over the hill.

Being a canine, her eyesight was sharper than Val's and she knew there was something wrong before the horns of the watch towers sounded. Her green eyes met his just as the loud warning blasted over the village.

Like a well oiled machine, the people moved quickly, then women gathering up the younger children and ushering them into closer to the center of town while the older boys and men moved to different places, concealing weapons but still looking every bit as if they were milling about the market on a normal day expecting nothing but good weather. Once the younger children were safely paired up and protected behind subtle barriers Kegan nodded to Val who gave a signal to the men posted toward the edge of the forest and was given a shining glint from a sword blade in response. They too were ready. Most of the men were warriors from the Western and Irish armies who had stayed behind after the Great Battle so none of them had any problems getting to their posts and were prepared just as Rin met Kegan by the now abandoned tables followed by a dishevieled looking Ryo, holding her sword.

Kegan reached out and took the blade from the dragon with an amused smile then turned and watched curiously as a man dressed in fine silks came sprinting into the village gate like a bat out of hell with his servant fluttering behind him equally as flustered and out of breath.

Once the man reached them he skidded to a stop and tried to talk and catch his breath at the same time. He was a rat demon and probably a consort of some royal. Kegan raised her brow inquisitively as he spoke quickly.

"Ambush….entourage….orges….laregest….Lady….unprotected….fast….run…" He panted heavily, falling to his knees in exhaustion as Kegan began giving quick orders.

"Have this man tended to immediately. You men," She motioned to a few of the more seasoned warriors.

"You will accompany myself and Lord Ryo to find his Lordship's Lady." She heard a decisive 'Yes, Milady.' From them then turned to face the villagers.

"The rest of you will keep a steady eye on the village. Should it be attacked be ready." She didn't wait for a response turning quickly to Rin.

"Have a few of the women gather and get some sort of infirmary unit together for anyone that will be injured. We will be back shortly."

She hadn't bothered to call for the horses, instead taking off in a run, the men following behind her.

Kegan narrowed her eyes as they got closer to where the rat demon had directed them, the smell of orge was subdued and covered by another scent she hadn't expected but it made her growl nonetheless.

Her green eyes went a shade darker as she watched the bastard walk around his prisoners like he was some sort of Lord. Also with them were a large fighting fource, though dirty and made mostly of bandits who were eyeing the females hungrily and doing other unmentionable things. Kegan however only had dangerous fury for the man who was taunting his victim like the beast he was.

She had thought he had been killed in the battle but she'd been wrong. He stood standing over Aine with a smug smile on his face as she glared up at him, painted lips drawn back to reveal her pearly white fangs.

"You are nothing more than a ruffian, Masaru, and we will not be intimidated by filth such as you."

She stuck her nose up in the air and averted her eyes from him, her ladies doing the same making the Condor give a low chuckle followed by a few flirting whistles from his band of misfits.

"Still proud as ever, Lady Aine. Do you honestly believe anyone will arrive to save you? With Sesshomaru up in the mountains, it will be weeks before he even knows something has happened to his precious 'mate-to-be' and by then I will have sent my demands to the council and you and I will be safely hidden away until my request is met."

The inu-youkai snarled angrily, strainging against her ropes.

"Sesshomaru-sama will come for me and when he does you will regret ever thinking you could threaten the Lady of the Western Lands!"

He smirked at her then motioned toward the line of trees. One of the orgers came forward and leaned down over Aine as she began snarling and hissing angrily. The large demon picked her up in one of his hands and stood up right awaiting his next order as Masaru looked at her entourage carefully.

"Kill the rest of them. They are of no use to me." He nodded to the orger and bade it to follow him with Aine still screaming in its grasp as the others moved forward swords drawn.

Kegan hesitated for only a moment then gave an angry snarl and ordered those with her to help the captives.

Melodia Mrsky thrummed with her anger as she stepped out from where she had been hiding and let the snarl that had been stuck in her throat loose freezing all those that were not on her side.

Masaru's eyes widened as he saw her. Clearly he hadn't expected to be intercepted by anyone, especially her. He waved his hand to the ogre then sprinted off into the forest like bat out of hell.

Kegan smirked as she watched him go, never hastening her pace or moving too quickly. She may have been a Lady and a Mage but she was an inu-youki first and an inu-youki always enjoyed a chase.

Masaru kept his pace not bothering to look over his shoulder. He knew better and he also knew he he needed to conserve his energy on planning his escape route.

He caught sight of the orge and called out to him.

"Give me, the Lady. Keep the mage busy!" The orge, didn't argue and simply followed orders much more liking the thought of tearing and crushing than running away.

Aine screamed indignantly as she was passed off to the Condor and he resumed running as the large beast blocked the Mage's way.

Kegan walked leisurely toward the orge not even bothering to call her powers forth as she lifted her sword. Her eyes seemed to get darker and darker by the second, and with one swipe she decapitated him, ignoring the sick sound it made as her sword severed the spine and the head hit the ground with a loud 'splat'. She walked after her prey casually, knowing he would stop when he got tired and knowing she would catch him.

Her blood sang in her veins as she walked quietly through the forests. She could hear the labored breaths of the Condor and wondered why he had yet to take into the air but then remembered he had Aine with him and she doubted the Lady was making it easy on him. Kegan couldn't hear her screams though and surmised that he'd probably gagged her. Good choice.

She smiled as she imagined how annoyed he must be with having to carry her and keep up his pace. Oh this was going to be fun.

Masaru panted with exertion. He didn't know how long he'd been running but the sun had set some time ago and night would soon be upon him. He cursed in annoyance but didn't slow down despite his disadvantage. He knew he would have to stop soon or he would not be able to see where he was going. That would solve nothing.

Over his shoulder Aine was still fruitlessly struggling but he was thankful she couldn't speak, otherwise he might have killed her already, which wouldn't help him either.

He gave a heaving sigh then pressed on. If he stopped now he would have to fight and that was the last thing he wanted to do now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

Ryo looked up as he watched another defeated soldier be dragged into the clearing and tied up with the others. He had already sent the hostages back to be checked over but that was hours ago. He wondered where Kegan had run off to?

He motioned to one of the men, looking at the prisoners then back toward the village the man immediately made the connection.

Behind him he heard Val coming through the forest with their horses. The bear dismounted and came to his side quickly.

"Everything all tidy, here?" The dragon nodded but his eyes still scanned the forest, looking for Kegan worriedly. Seeming to read his thoughts Val put a large hand on his shoulder.

"Kegan can take care of herself. She'll be fine. Come on. We're going to need all the help we can get."

Ryo nodded but couldn't help sending one more look over his shoulder.

'Be safe.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII

Kegan watched throught the trees as Masaru stoked the fire and pointedly ignored Aine's squeaks of indignation. His eyes kept darting nervously around at every little thing that moved and she smirked. He was paranoid. Good. Let him sweat. Let him be afraid.

She pulled back slightly and made herself comfortable. She could wait and she would bide her time.

It made her slightly worried she was getting so much pleasure out of his fear but she brushed it aside, thinking it was probably because she hadn't hunted in so long. But something in the back of her mind told her differently. It whispered to her, dark things. Things she had not thought of in a long time. Not since the mountain.

The whispering grew the later it got. Her beast rumbled with approval as they continued to plague her mind. It sent her images of the Condor and Aine lying in pools of blood at her feet and showed Sesshomaru with open arms outstretched to her.

She shook from them and gave an annoyed growl. No. She would _not_ give into that. No. The whispers however didn't cease. No, she snarled angrily and dug her claws into the palms of her hand. No. Thinking things like that would make her no better than them and she was _nothing_ like them. Thoughts such as these would make her weak. She growled to herself and stood up.

Apparently she was not going to get any sleep so she figured she might as well do something to occupy her mind. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

As dawn crept over the horizon Masaru checked the forest for any sign of his pursuer. He smirked almost relieved. She must have given up. His eyes lightened happily as he picked Aine up again throwing her over his shoulder but he wasn't ready for her to fight back.

With a snarl Aine threw her body weight in the opposite direction and rolled off his shoulder then got to her feet and began to run.

She may not have been a decent warrior but she was still a demon and that was more than enough to get away from such filth.

Her long kimono however would be her down fall. After only a few minutes she tripped and rolled into a thicket of thorns.

Her scream was muffled by her gag which she suddenly remembered to remove and let out a blood curdling scream just as a strong hand grasped her fore arm and jerked her up. She screamed as she met his black eyes and struggled against his hold.

"Release me you, filthy bird! Let go of me this instant!"

He rolled his eyes and readied to pick her up again when he noticed it was utterly quiet all around them. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his eyes darted to the trees as they swayed, making eerie noises in the wind.

Keeping one hand on his prisoner and using the other to draw his sword and crouch in a defensive position.

All was quiet for a moment before he heard the tinkling laughter of a woman, like wind chimes through the leaves. His eyes darted to the sound when it came from behind then on the other side. It seemed she had not given up as he had thought and a cold shiver ran down his spine. This was not good.

"You know, I had hoped you would be slightly more challenging to find. But then again you are only a bird."

Masaru shivered as he looked for her up in the trees. Searched for even a glimpse of her but she had concealed herself well and he knew she was enjoying watching him squirm. Her resounding laughter proved that fact.

"Nervous are you? Good. I do so love watching you sweat." He heard the distinct sound of her blade being unsheathed.

"You should know that I'm not going to kill you. Don't think you're getting off that easy." Another chilling shiver went up his spine and he spun in a circle, dragging Aine around with him despite her furious struggles.

"Come now. Surely we can come to an agreement? Lady Aine is in your way. I could take care of your problem for you. All you have to do is let us go in peace."

A low growl met his request and she dropped from a tree to his far left, sword in hand, eyes glaring him down.

"Do you honestly believe I would lower myself to your status, Masaru? How dare you presume I would willingly let you kill Aine for my sake. Not only would I be included in her murder but I would be disgracing the very family I love and care for."

She stepped forward and lifted her hand, palm up to take the Lady's hand.

"Release Aine and I will let you retain the use of your arms." He glared at her lifting his sword and blocking Aine from view.

"I am not one to give up so easily, mage. You should know that most of all." His smile was leery and made her skin crawl but she didn't show it as she sheathed her sword. Behind the bird, Aine glared at her.

"You are letting him win? Are you so weak you cannot even defeat a measly bird!?" She screeched turning annoyed green eyes toward her.

"Oh do be quiet." She hissed then looked at Masaru who was eyeing her suspiciously. Smart man but it wouldn't do him much good. She smirked and lifted her hand like a flower blooming, her skin tingling as her power moved over her skin and flowed out to the forest floor and around Masaru.

He stiffened suddenly, his arms goin limp and his sword dropping to the ground as he was suddenly engulfed by large tree roots that shot up from the ground, wrapping around his legs and arms, holding him tightly in place as Kegan secured Aine behind her.

Her green eyes narrowed on the spoiled princess as she gave a huff.

"Stay there and don't run off." She ordered then turned her eyes to look at the astonished Masaru.

"I had hoped you would put up more of a fight, but I believe Lady Aine wants to get back to her touring." Kegan quipped walking closer and moving her fingers across the roots like she was playing an instrument. Masaru found himself tied at the wrists and mid arm preventing any movement from his arms or hands. His feet however, she had untied.

It was quite interesting to watch her powers at work as she fashioned a long vine from his bindings like a rope and used it like a lead, keeping Aine in front of her as she drew her sword and led him along like a dog.

"Keep walking ahead of me Aine. If we walk for the rest of the day it should only take us till mid-day tomorrow to get back to my land."

She should have expected Aine to protest.

"You expect me to _walk_ all that way? Surely you must be joking or mad!? The Lady of the West refuses to walk like some common _peasant_. I demand you procure some sort of transportation this instant!"

Green eyes rolled as she continued walking despite Aine who had stopped after her tirade. Masaru only smirked as he watched the first stab of Kegan's patience be chipped away.

"If you wish to wait for transportation then do so but it will only take longer to return and as you can see, there isn't anyone around here for miles." The mage continued walking not truly caring if Aine followed or not. All she cared about was getting back to her friends and knocking Masaru down a few pegs.

Behind her she heard the princess huffing in annoyance but was pleased to find she was trying to keep up. Now if only she could make sure Aine would keep her mouth closed for the duration of the…

"If you believe for even a moment that saving my life will grant you lieniency you are sorely mistaken. You will receive nothing in terms of status only gratitude from his Lord for saving his Lady."

Kegan sighed throwing a glare at a chuckling Masaru. It was going to be a long day.

By night fall Kegan was entertaining the idea of letting Masaru free just so he would take the Princess and she would actually get some quiet. The damn woman had not stopped talking since this morning. No, talking would require responses from another person; Aine was demanding and patronizing. She complained about _everything_ and Kegan was on her last straw. She had expected trouble from Masaru. She had expected him to try and escape but he had so far been the model of politeness only giving a few amused smirks as Aine literally complained about anything she could complain about.

Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as she stared up at the night sky. She hoped Ryo was having better luck with Aine's party. No doubt he had already informed both Seiko and the council of Aine's whereabouts.

Down below she heard Aine huff which meant she was about to complain about something new. Immediately below her, Masaru gave his own groan of annoyance which made her smirk. At least she wasn't the only one.

"When I return to the palace I will go immediately to Lord Sesshomaru and tell him how awful you have treated me! I will not allow this behavior to go unpunished! Making a lady sleep in the presence of a traitor to the crown! Outrageous! When the council hears of this they will demand reparations!"

Kegan tried to shut her out, really she did but her last comment just really shoved her over the edge.

"To think a Princess of my caliber should be subject to such ruffians. How disgraceful to be subject to the whims of a dragon's whore and a servant of a half-breed." A snarl ripped from her throat before she could stop it and she threw her legs over the branch she had been reclining on and dropped to the ground glaring at the spoiled brat angrily.

"Lady Aine. I will suffer your complaints no more. You will either be silent or I will gag you and restrain you just as I have done with Masaru. Be silent!" Kegan snarled the last part baring her fangs as Aine stared at her in something akin to surprise and outrage.

"How dare you order me around like some common…" Kegan hissed in annoyance and stepped forward threateningly.

"Like some common peasant? Is that what you wanted to say, _Lady_ Aine? You forget, you're at my mercy out here. You have none of your servants, none of your guards. You only have me to protect you, so I suggest, unless you want me to leave you tied to a tree, you make yourself comfortable and _shut-up_."

Kegan turned and moved back toward her perch when Aine's whispered words made her blood burn in her viens and the elements around her swirl to her aid.

"I would expect nothing less from a whore like you. Sesshomaru is mine and you are mad if you believe anyone will have you after you have been taken especially by that bastard son of the Dragon King."

With the rage of fire in her Kegan blurred across the distance and slammed Aine hard into a tree, the bark biting into the Princesses delicate flesh despite her many layers of clothing. Her eyes were narrowed in triumph as her nails bit deep into Kegan's arm but the mage didn't seem to notice such things as her sword pressed into the soft flesh of her neck.

"If you ever speak against Prince Magus again, I will personally cut out your tongue no matter the consequences I face. You, who have no honor, have no right to speak ill of one who sacrificed himself for you and your precious pleasures. He died to protect all that you hold dear and yet you tarnish his name by calling him a bastard and insinuating he defiled me. I may not be a pure virgin Aine, but my heart has always belonged to one person and it only ever will. Yes, you may have been chosen to be the Lady of the Western Lands, but let me shed a little light on what you fail to see.

You may take the throne, but you will never hold Sesshomaru's heart as I do. You will never have the power over the people as I do. With a simple request I could send the entire country in an uproar because of who I am, traitor or not. You boast fortune and beauty but you will never have the understanding I do for the people you rule. Yes, I gave into my pleasures and made a mistake but at least I am unafraid to own up to that mistake. Unlike you, Lord Sesshomaru judges for both the past and present to see the future which is why you will never hold the one thing you covet above all else. Yes, you may take the crown, Aine but Sesshomaru's heart will always remain _mine_."

Aine snarled at her but Kegan only smirked as the woman struggled against her blade.

"You will unhand me!" Aine ordered but Kegan shook her head in bitter amusement. With a smooth twist she sheathed her sword then turned and loosed Masaru's bindings, pulling him up to stand.

"You can thank the Princess for this decision. Since she is so set on getting back to her precious Sesshomaru we will continue without rest."

Yes. It was going to be a long journey back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Ryo watched the valley carefully for any sign of Kegan. It was very near dawn and the sun was steadily peaking over the horizon. Only hours earlier, Seiko had arrived and was in her study going over plans for the accomidations Aine would need for her hopefully very short stay.

A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and his red eyes landed on Sesshomaru's cousin, Saniiro, a frequent visitor nowadays.

"I'm sure Lady Kegan will return safely to us. Of course she might be a little worse for wear if Aine has anything to say about it." The dragon nodded. The inu-youki had become something of his shadow since he had been visiting. If Ryo hadn't known better he would guess that Sanirro was sent by Magus himself.

He joked and played much like his brother had done and Ryo was greatful for the reminder of his brother. His eyes glittered at the taller and older demon but he said nothing until he heard a very loud whinny followed by surprised exclamations as a familiar horse darted out of the stable and galloped out toward the vally just as three dark shapes appeared out of the forest, two of the forms were closer together with a rope between them and the third was a bit behind, having trouble keeping up but having no trouble with running her mouth.

Percius came to a sliding stop in front of Kegan with a snort as she reached up and pattered his neck affectionately.

Behind her Masaru stopped and watched as the large village on the hill came alive. Lights, despite the sun coming up were lit and a group of horses galloped out of the gate to meet them. Kegan smiled as they came closer recognizing Ryo and Saniiro immediately as she handed the long vine to Ryo then hopped up onto her horse.

The riders circled them, one bending down and offering his hand to Aine who looked as if she'd been dragged through the dirt much to the amusement of the others. Kegan didn't offer any explanation only throwing a smirk in Ryo's direction before she turned to listen as Aine demanded her own steed.

"I will not be soiled like some harlot riding with a stranger! I am betrothed to the lord of the west and I must remain pure!" She hissed stepped out of reach as the soldier looked at Kegan with a bewildered look. With a nod she looked at Aine.

"Give the lady your horse, Alex. I'm in no mind to deal with anymore of her complaints. Lord Ryo would you please take Alex up with you so he is not left behind?" Ryo nodded and lifted Alex up onto the back of his horse after the soldier had dismounted and lifted Aine up into the saddle.

The horse she rode threw its head in annoyance as a she refused to sit still and her skirts moved around her spooking him. Again Kegan rolled her eyes and nudged Percius forward, he legs holding to his bare sides easily as she took the reins from Aine.

"For heaven's sake, you're scaring the horse. Sit still!" She growled glaring at the infuriating Princess. Aine turned to retort but Kegan jerked the reins of the horse and Aine's hands moved quickly to stabilize herself before she fell.

Kegan turned having had enough and tossed the reins back over the head of the horse then pressed her heels into Percius's flanks. She wanted to get back before she throttled the woman.

Beneath her, Percius snorted and pawed as he hopped a few feet forward then trotted back toward their home. Happy she was back. He didn't like it when she left him at home.

Kegan gave a relaxed sigh as she sank into the warm waters of her personal bath. Aine had been taken to one of the guest wings with her servants and was thankfully far away from her own quarters.

After they had returned to the village Aine had begun her complaining and Kegan had quickly slipped away before she let loose and slaughtered the woman. It was ridiculous! Nothing pleased her!

Her eyes slid open a crack as the door to the spring slid open quietly. Rin padded into the room, stopping to shed her outer kimono before moving to where Kegan rested her head. The older woman lifted her head to accomadate the child as her hands moved deftly through golden strands.

Kegan let her eyes drift shut again as Rin continued her ministrations, knowing that the girl would say what was on her mind when she was ready.

It didn't take long.

"Lady Aine…." Rin seemed to whimper making Kegan still as her nose picked up on the scent of tears.

Having decided she'd soaked enough Kegan pulled her hair from Rin's hands then wrapped a towel around her before reaching out her hand to the girl.

Once Rin was in hand, Kegan led them into her quarters and left her on the bed as she dressed in a nightgown.

She climbed up onto the bed and pulled Rin back into her her lap. She had grown so much in such a small amount of time, the little girl was now to about Kegan's mid-chest. She rested her chin on the girl's head as they lay back against the soft mattress her arms wrapped tightly around the little girl.

"You have nothing to fear little one. She will not hurt you nor would I allow her to if she could. Not to mention you are quite capable of defending yourself."

Brown eyes sparkled up at her as Kegan tapped her nose with a long finger. Rin smiled and pressed her face against her guardian's chest her hands fisting in the older woman's clothes. When she spoke, Kegan almost believed she heard wrong but the warmth in her heart told her other wise.

"I wish you were my, Momma. Like Kagome is to Shippo and the twins." A soft smile spread across the Mage's face as she tightened her hold.

She gave a low purr of approval at the admission her more animalistic side rising to the surface. It already saw Rin as her pup and the fact that Rin accepted that place made both sides of her infinitly happy.

Rin burrowed against her, curling up into a ball as Kegan wrapped her self around her protectively still purring until the child fell into a comfortable sleep. Kegan ran her hands through Rin's loose hair with a contented smile.

Tomorrow she would need to write a letter to Sesshomaru and let Seiko know of her next steps. With a sigh she closed her eyes holding her pup closer to her. Despite today and yesterday's issues this one moment made them all seem to melt away. For the love of a little girl.


	47. Progress and Pettiness

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

Alright, here we are! I'm still alive! I'm terribly sorry this is taking FOREVER but my characters seem to be rebelling against me but I am forcing them into submission…most of the time. Okie Dokie! Here's another one for you guys! Sorry it's so darn short! Shoot me a review if you like! Enjoy!

Sword Dancer

As dawn rose over the horizon the only noise in the village was the sound of the breeze. There were not many still asleep. Instead most were sitting out on their front porches which faced the square. It was a common occurrence in this little village because there headman or headwoman in their case, retained the habit of early morning stretching and meditation. It had started out as just the Lady Kegan but after a few weeks her fellow warriors joined her on the raised platform, and then some of the men filtered in and now, the large group was almost a hundred strong as the young men had joined.

The women were not restricted but many of them preferred to watch and darn clothes until the exercises ended, when the shadow of the trees appeared.

The Lady Kegan stood with her team at the front of the mass of people, going through their katas when a loud bang, followed by something close to an annoyed sigh broke the silence.

Kegan's ears twitched and she bit back a smirk as Aine's scent wafted down to the square. Soon she would start demanding things and it looked like she was about to start as she had made her way to the balcony of her room and was glaring in annoyance down at those gathered there.

"Have your servants taken leave of their senses? I demand an attendant to be sent immediately! A Lady deserves proper care and attention."

Kegan gave a few steadying breaths then stood up straight and raised her green eyes to the balcony as Aine and her maids gathered there watching the villagers like insects that needed to be squashed.

The others who were meditating with Kegan noticed her out of character stance and turned their heads to look at the woman. It was quiet for a moment until the Mage rolled her eyes and pinned her gaze on a few of the house servants.

"Go and attend to her Ladyship. It seems today's meditation will be shortened." The servants nodded and scurried away as Kegan turned back to face the men.

"Dismissed." She murmured and made her way into the manor attempting to let Aine's annoying commands roll off her shoulders. She couldn't outright throw the woman out but she hoped Aine wouldn't stay long or Kegan knew she wouldn't be able to restrain herself for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After washing up Kegan made her way into the dinning hall holding a few of the more important scrolls she'd been given in her hand and took her normal spot at the head of the table, nodding to Ryo as he took her right side then smiling softly as Rin took Ryo's other side.

They were soon followed by Sanirro who took Kegan's second left, Val and Lee took up Rin's open side. Seiko was the last of their little group to arrive taking Kegan's immediate left.

Last to arrive just as the servants were setting the plates down was Aine and her overly large entourage. Kegan hid her amused smile as the princess flounced in like a peacock her ladies sticking their noses in the air dressed in all their finery. It was indeed entertaining. That was until the little idiot made her way to the end of the table where Kegan and the others sat.

Aine raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and cleared her throat making Kegan look up from whatever scroll she was reading and tilt her head to the side.

"Is there something you require, Lady Aine?"

Impatiently Aine huffed and gave a low bark at one of her serving women to speak. One of the maids stepped forward and glared at Kegan.

"As custom demands, you are to provide Lady Aine with a dominate position at the table as she is your better. You, the wolf, the bear, and the human child will move to the opposite end of the table as to not offend her Lady's delicate palate."

Beside her, Seiko's eyes widened almost comically and it seemed Sanirro and the other two men, excluding Ryo, had to hold back chokes of laughter having already begun eating their food as Kegan sought some sort a response.

For once Kegan was torn between anger and amusement and she truly couldn't decide which but it seemed she didn't have to as it was Rin who came to the rescue.

Her usually soft brown eyes had turned hard and the girl had a firm grip on the weapon Kegan had gifted her with only two weeks ago. She had relinquished her ties to her side pony-tail and adopted a full high pony tail on her head. It made her look older and far more experienced which was good especially in this circumstance because it seemed Aine had not recognized her face nor her scent.

The little girl lifted her eyes and looked at Kegan then she turned her head to stare at both the lady's maid and Lady Aine with a look Sesshomaru would have been proud of.

"We hold to different customs here and as such it is considered a great insult to request the seat of the head of the household. Each person here has earned the place they are sitting at. You are not handed things here at this table, you must earn them. Perhaps her Ladyship would be more comfortable eating in her rooms because she will find those who sit here now, will not give up their honor for the whims of a selfish guest."

Kegan let a slow smile spread across her face as she nodded at her little Rin. The males at the table offered their own nods of approval as Aine sputtered in her place, her maid now red in the face with embarrassment.

"You would let a pup speak to us in this way? A mere human whelp who knows nothing of honor?" The woman screeched but her grating voice was cut short as Ryo moved faster than any could see and pressed a dagger to the woman's pale throat.

His voice was soft but edged with steel.

"You will not speak of her in such a way. Leave. You have dishonored yourself." His teeth drew back revealing his fangs and the woman cowered accordingly. He stood there snarling until Rin reached out and put a gentle hand on his arm until his red eyes met hers. He seemed caught for a moment until he nodded and released the woman and took his seat once again as Aine turned tail indignantly and stormed from the room.

Kegan raised her brow as she threw a look at the others who were smiling widely both at Rin and Ryo.

"Well done Rin, Ryo." She said gently as they both seemed to realize just what they had done and had the decency to blush. Sanirro lifted his water in a toast to them then smirked at Kegan.

"I am so looking forward to your induction into my family. Things will be _so_ interesting cousin."

Kegan smiled and shook her head. Looks like things were not going to be so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru snarled as he read over the message he had received. He stood angrily and made his way down the corridors of the Dragon Keep and walked straight into Ryu's personal office noting how Kegan's scent seemed to linger still. That annoyed him too.

Ryu looked up as Sesshomaru walked in his aloof manner yet warring aura put him on edge. The Lord's hard golden eyes told him it had to be one of two things. One: Naraku was back from the grave or two: something had happened to Lady Kegan.

"Masaru has been found. An attempt was made on Lady Aine's life." Ryu nodded, his eyes focused completely on his ally. The wheels were already turning in his head as Sesshomaru stood there fuming.

Kegan's Spring celebration wasn't for another few weeks but perhaps pushing it up would be to their benefit. He stood and pulled a chord hanging from the ceiling and almost immediately a servant appeared at the door.

"How may I serve you my Lord?"

Ryu wrote a short message on a scroll, sealed it then handed it to the servant.

"You will give this to a messenger and have it sent straight away to the Lady Kegan. I then want you to inform the Lady Mother to begin making things ready for a visit to the Western Lands; at least a few weeks long. Have her attendants do the same and have Lord Sesshomaru's things packed up as well. He will be leaving for Lady Kegan's abode shortly."

The man nodded and was quickly gone as Sesshomaru lifted his brow making the dragon give an amused smile.

"What? I knew you would be wanting to go see to your mate's welfare. It's only natural. Go. Mother and I will be behind you. We can postpone our dealings as I see there is nothing that needs urgent attention."

Sesshomaru nodded and turned to leave, intent on making his way to the Mage's mansion by way of his light orb when Ryu stopped him by handing him another scroll. For a moment he was ready to be insulted by being turned into a messenger but Ryu explained quickly.

"You will want to inform Kegan of the change in plans as she will soon be receiving a large amount of visitors." The Western Lord gave his usual 'hn' and this time made it his personal mission to get to where his 'mate' was now residing having every intention of using severe means of torture on the Condor once he got there.

By traveling in his light orb he would get to the Mage's village by sundown. And by then he would have some answers. With a growl he leapt up into the air and propelled himself forward and toward home.

Kegan panted against the strain as she pushed against the sword barring her way. With a heave she lifted her weapon abover her head and twisted under the arms of her attacker then spun low and knocked him off his feet.

Like a spring she flipped backward and slid easily into a low crouch waiting as the man regained his feet and charged her again.

Her tan skin glistened in the sunlight as she had shed her armor and normal clothes for more airy fabric. It was made of mostly the top of her one of her old shirts cut off at the sleeves and stomach and short pants that came to just abover her ankles.

Her green eyes flashed as the warrior rolled up onto his feet and faced her, an annoyed look on his face having being knocked over by a woman. Around them she heard some of the other men chuckle. The man she fought was more of a boy but he had potential as long as he kept his pride in check.

Lifting her blade she held it parallel against her arm and narrowed her eyes as he recovered his stance. She knew he would charge in only a moment and she was right but her attention was diverted as the distinct scent of pine trees and snow filled her nose.

The distraction would have been her downfall had Lee not called out to her.

"Kegan! Watch your sword arm!"

Her eyes widened and she spun and lifted her sword only just in time to block the vicious attack but in no time she was back on task, her feet moving in intricate steps as her sword seemed to blur until suddenly a loud clang was heard and the long sword flew into the air and landed with a thud on the ground as Kegan spun on her heel and sprinted toward the gates of the village.

Why on earth would Sesshomaru be here? Was something wrong?

Her green eyes scanned the open area carefully until she spotted him walking toward her leisurely but with purpose.

Once she reached him she tipped her head back to look up at him with raised eyebrows. Despite his 'do it yourself' nature it was unusual for him to visit unannounced and without a messanger.

His golden eyes looked her over carefully almost as if he expected her to be injured in some way. She stood perfectly still as he did this, not willing to move because she knew if she did he would pull her to him as she so desperately wanted to do to him.

His eyes seemed to bore into her, smoldering as if to melt her on the spot and entice her to come to him but she held fast, ignoring the warmth that was slowly spreading throughout her body at his proximity.

After a tense moment in which he was satisfied that she was not infact injured he stepped backward, his eyes lingering, just as Kegan braced herself for the onset of stuck up bitches. How she had not heard them she didn't know but she barely missed being trampled and squished beneath Aine's frilly kimono.

The infuriating woman gave Sesshomaru an elaborate bow, how someone could make it that elaborate Kegan didn't know but, if anyone could it was Aine.

She had stepped to the right and was now starring blandly at one of Aine's women who seemed to be slightly nervous at their proximity. It took her a moment to realize who the woman was but once Kegan figured it out her eyes narrowed and she held back a furious growl.

It was the same servant from before; the one who had told her of Rin's situation. The woman seemed to stiffen even more as her eyes darted from front to side as she realized that Kegan had realized who she was.

She raised her brow in challenge as the woman quivered but didn't reciprocate.

Kegan stepped further back to regain her calm, focusing on what Aine was saying to Sesshomaru.

"We are so glad you have honored us with your presence, _My Lord_." She practically purred making the Mage want to gag. It was going to be a _long_ day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kegan rubbed her temples in annoyance as walked down the hall toward her study with Ryu's letter in her hands. She had already read the letter several times which meant her mind was focused on other more annoying matters, like dinner. Dinner had not gone well.

Aine, having arrived earlier than everyone else had placed herself at the right of the head of the table where the Lady of the West would normally sit had they been in the Palace, her Ladies sitting at various spots around the table but all close enough that in order for any living at the house to be seated would cause a commotion in which Aine could 'properly' seat them where they belonged.

Upon her arrival, the servants were practically alight with nervousness. There had already been two spills and one set of china had been smashed to pieces.

Sanirro was speaking to Sesshomaru both of whom had no interest in sitting down so nothing untoward had occurred of course that all changed when Rin and Ryo entered.

Rin seemed to steam with anger as she realized Aine was sitting in Ryo's spot and some stranger in hers. Unlike the night before, it was Ryo who restrained her as he had caught Kegan's eyes and was waiting for her acknowledgment.

With a shake of her head, Kegan moved to the other end of the table, ignoring Aine's triumphant smile and seated herself. Ryo and Rin took their own cues and sat on her right, leaving one spot away from her open. Val, Lee, Seiko, and Sanirro followed suit much to the annoyance of the Lady. Sesshomaru raised his brow at the woman then seated himself on Kegan's immediate right.

He would agree it was strange not sitting at the head of the table but it was not such a great dishonor that he would make anything of it as his intended did.

Now fully enraged and embarrassed, Aine gave a sharp command and her ladies moved as one, taking opposite seats at the other end of the table creating a sort of musical chairs type of movement until they were all seated. Aine, had put herself one seat away from Lee and sticking her nose in the air as the servants brought around the food.

From then on it had been nothing but snide remarks and rude comments by Aine and her companions until Kegan had had quite enough and excused herself.

Damn that woman! She was insufferable!

With a powerful push she shoved open the door to her study, slamming it angrily then plopped down behind her desk.

'"Oh My Lord, we could perhaps take a turn around the garden…assuming you have a garden, Kegan?"' She mimicked Aine's voice in a high pitched tone then growled.

'"_My Lord,_ we are so pleased you could save us from this horrible place! It's been simply horrific!"' She snarled, snapping quills with her all too angry grip.

'"_Please_, regail us with your journey! Is King Ryu well? And the Lady Sari? Has she recovered from the death of our beloved Magus?"'

Kegan hissed angrily and shoved all the things sitting on her desk to the floor, her claws making a gouge in the surface. She stood from her chair unable to sit in fear of damaging her chair or anything else in the room.

Her hands clenched tightly into fists as she bowed her head, willing her more primal instincts back before she destroyed the house and everyone inside it. It was getting harder and harder the longer she was away from Sesshomaru.

Her steps took her to the window and she braced herself on it, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Behind her she heard a low chuckle as Sanirro entered followed by Seiko. With one last breath she turned and faced them with a cool façade.

"You do a very good impression of her, cousin. Though I do believe she is a bit more nasally." A roll of her eyes was all the response he got as she seated herself on one of the many pillow about the room.

"Thank you, Sanirro. Exactly what I needed to hear." He smiled at her jovially, planting himself opposite her as Seiko drapped himself in a chair.

"How the council can see that simpering brat as a good candidate is beyond me." She hissed digging her claws into a pillow and shredding it as Seiko tried to hold in his laughter.

"She will only get worse now that she has someone to try to impress." He looked over at Sanirro who nodded sympathetically as Kegan leaned her head on her hands and rubbed her temples.

"And I suppose it's just coincidence that the Spring Festival has to be moved up? As brilliant as Ryu is, this could not have come at a worse time. We are not ready for this and if the council gets here and sees nothing has been prepared…and the servants! They are going to be worked to death before this is over!"

She huffed in annoyance then looked up as Seiko sat down behind her desk with a parchment and began writing.

"You'll need to make a list of things we need and the things we need to do. Don't worry about the man power. I'll have Misu send a squadron of men to help as well as the cooks in our kitchen."

Kegan nodded then took the scroll from him and wrote down the activities and the amount of food that was needed.

"It's going to take a lot of work to get the things that would normally take a week done in a few days." She sighed but Sanirro leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on cousin. If anyone can get this done it's you!"


	48. Betrayal of the Heart

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let it be noted I hate myself right now because for the life of me each chapter has to be pulled from my brain and it's incredibly difficult to get it all down and make it presentable. Forgive me for making idle promises; though the end is near I can't promise a specific date as to when it will be done. **Anyway, leave me a bit of encouragement in a review won't you? It'd be most appreciated. **

Read on loves and I hope you like it!

Sword Dancer

Inuyasha read over the letter in his hand and shook his head as Kagome read it over his shoulder.

"Looks like Kegan is going to be holding her little competition early. Kagome, get the kids ready. We're gonna have to go get Sango and Miroku." The young miko nodded but worried her lip as she thought about Kegan. The Mage was quite capable of taking care of herself but she was also dealing with Aine and many other problems. She must have been out of her mind with stress.

With a firm nod Kagome headed back into her home and began packing picking up Hotaru and kissing her nose.

"Looks like we're gonna go see Auntie!" The little girl laughed and clapped her hands happily at the sound of Auntie. Kagome laughed slightly then went to find her sons and be ready for when Inuyasha returned.

Sango was ready to be sick as she flew on Kirara behind Miroku. Having only recently found out she was pregnant she had hoped she would not feel the effects until later but apparently that was too much to ask for.

She tried to keep her eyes focused on the unmoving point in the horizon to quell her sickness as her husband reached behind and patted her leg.

"Just close your eyes Sango. We will be there soon." His voice was a balm to her frazzled nerves and for once she followed his direction and pressed her face into his back. Soon they would be thankfully back on the ground.

Up ahead, Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree keeping a careful eye on Shippo who held a sleeping Morio in his arms as he ran just in front of them. Hotaru lay curled up in Kagome's wrap as she rode on his back.

They were not far away as they could see the roof tops of Kegan's home in the distance. Once they reached her they would find out what was going on and do what they could to help her.

* * *

Kegan rubbed her temples and attempted not to lose her temper for the third time today. Her skin hadn't seemed to fit her since Seshsomaru had arrived. The awareness of her power never seemed to simmer either. It called at everything around her and she was finding it hard to control the creeping of the elements. She felt almost reptilian as her skin had felt almost mobile for the past couple of days. Everything tingled and seemed to be moving like she was being pinched or brushed constantly. Because of the constant annoyance she had been unable to get any sleep. Tossing and turning had been torture. And on top of this new power surge she had to deal with the planning of the Spring Festival and all the problems that seemed to be popping up out of nowhere.

Already, people were arriving. After Sesshomaru's arrival two days prior and Aine had taken it upon herself to assign rooms to the guests and had muddled everything and sent the servants on a rampage. The staff already didn't like the woman and now she was giving orders which really pissed them off and now they were standing in front of her voicing their complaints.

Sesshomaru, Seiko, and Misu were holed up in her office, pouring over plans for both the festival and Sesshomaru's inevitable marriage leaving Kegan to deal with the after math of rushed plans and a domineering inu-bitch who didn't know her place. She was also re-planning an entire festival that should have taken weeks to prepare for yet she barely had a week to pull it off, which was further stressing her to the brink of a serious eruption of anger and words she would rather not use in front of children. Not to mention it didn't help that she was not at the Eastern palace directing everything. No. Instead she was sending messages along with people and supplies to Mizu.

At present she stood before Hachi, the head of staff stood with his hands on his hips beside Helena, the head cook who was waving a very heavy spoon around in the air slinging soup everywhere.

Kegan stood at the bottom of the stairs surrounded by a crowd of angry house staff and she had a million and one things to do! With a snarl and a flare of power she snapped her eyes up and growled, effectively silencing the angry voices.

"Enough." She hissed and walked further down the stairs.

"Hachi, you will reassign the guests to their proper rooms and you will ignore any further orders the Lady Aine gives you. Pass this order out to the rest of the staff. If the order doesn't come from me or you it doesn't happen. Am I perfectly understood?" She didn't give him a moment to reply as she addressed Helena next while still making her way out the front.

"The cooking staff will also retain their previous orders and do what was planned before Aine arrived. Find me Seiko and Sanirro and will someone please get that infuriating woman something to do besides ruin the peace of my household!"

Her voice had risen the more she spoke and by the end her voice echoed loudly off the walls stilling the air but not dissipating the tension. Her steps took her down into the main courtyard where traffic of tables, food, sheets, and other things were being directed by Lee who gave her a smile then frowned as he watched her storm through the people not bothering to even excuse herself.

He let out a loud high pitched whistle which was responded to by a few short whistles. He watched after Kegan as she made her way to where ever she was going and now a tail following her. Ryo would stay with her but give her enough space to let her breathe unless she did something drastic.

Kegan followed her nose to a large clearing just outside of the village. Even though it was distant she could scent Inuyasha and his little family on the wind. They would be here in a few hours at the most and she wanted to be in a calmer state before they reached here.

She trailed a little and found herself a low hanging tree to sit beneath and pulled out her sword. She stretched it across her lap and ran the flat of her hand down the mirrored edge careful of the blade.

At the touch of her skin it seemed to sing and hum almost in a comforting song and she closed her eyes against the sound. It was strange she knew but at this very moment the sound of her blade and the whisper of the wind was what calmed her.

The wind shifted after a while, and alerted her to the presence of another scent moving closer to where she was.

The scent was clear like the sky but it brought with it a gust of forest pine and deep water. She smiled as she heard them step into the clearing despite how quiet they were trying to be.

"Being stuck up in your offices all day has made your footsteps loud my friends. Benjiro, Takeo."

Her green eyes opened to see them looking at her from across the clearing both wearing traveling cloaks and strangely without their usual guards.

"You are curiously less of company today." She murmured as they came closer Benjiro taking a seat in front of her and Takeo on the other side of him.

"We dismissed our guards before we got within a few miles of you. Right now they are unloading at your shiro. Lady Aine seems to be taking her transition quite well." Benjiro prodded making Kegan suppress a very annoyed growl. Her eyes seemed to grow and around her the plant life seemed more alive and wild than before.

"That…woman is nothing more than a…" She censored herself before she said something that could put her in the hole.

Takeo touched her shoulder gently with a kind look on his serene face.

"Peace. We know well your feelings and are doing everything you can to make sure you are rightfully placed." Kegan huffed in annoyance but nodded all the same. Benjiro gave a grunt of approval then growled low in his throat, his hand dropping to his previously unnoticed sword at his side.

Kegan, sensing the threat stood quickly her own sword coming to rest low at her side as she scanned the skies. She had not heard it before but now the sound of powerful wings made the hair rise on the back of her neck.

Takeo took a step backwards so Benjiro could slide in to his spot as Kegan stepped around him. The stork demon was well known for his abhorrence of fighting and he never did so unless absolutely necessary.

At the same time Ryo slipped from his hiding place up in the trees and took Kegan's open side but he stood up straight shoulders lax and posture subdued. Kegan was revved up to fight and he wasn't going to get in her way.

What seemed like hours took only moments as a large flock of bird demons came into view.

They all landed gracefully, their black wings turning into capes as they stood at full attention then bowed. One of the males stepped forward and Kegan was struck at how much he looked like Masaru.

The man bowed gracefully then stepped forward producing a roll of parchment and handing it to Benjiro.

"We are from the Condors of the West. Our brother, Masaru is being held here as prisoner." The wolf youkai leveled his eyes on the man, a growl building in his throat as Kegan stepped forward and read the scroll over his shoulder. It was a letter from someone Kegan assumed to be Masaru's father explaining who they were and what they were there for.

"Your brother is being held as a traitor to the West. He kidnapped the future Lady of the Western Lands." Benjiro quipped rolling up the paper and turning on his heel.

"He's being held at the Eastern Palace and he's awaiting his trial." The blonde demon grunted as he fell into step beside the wolf ignoring Kegan's words.

"Then we will collect his belongings and be gone. That includes his betrothed. Would you advise the Lady of our decision and have her readied accordingly?"

Kegan stilled before the others and she distinctly heard a hiss come from beyond her left shoulder. As she had stopped the group had too had to stand still. Benjiro looked at the Condor demon for a long moment, sizing him up with his dark eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice thrummed with authority and warning.

"You are the second son, Kaage are you not?" The Condor nodded with a simple inclining of his head. Benjiro threw a look toward Takeo who moved to stand between Kaage and Kegan who still had not moved her hand having risen to grasp the hilt of her blade.

"You will find that Lord Masaru's betrothed is most against mating a traitor and has therefore proclaimed herself a free woman."

Kaage's eyes narrowed just as one of those who had come with him put her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly to him. Whatever she said was strangely lost to the demons with canine in them as her voice was so quiet it was nearly undetectable.

Kaage however had understood perfectly and his face lost the rage it had held before and he forced himself to relax giving Benjiro a rakish smirk.

"A woman's word has the value that a man gives it. No doubt Masaru was too lenient on her. Take me to her and I will judge for myself."

Again Benjiro looked at him shrewdly then nodded.

"Very well. Come. You will first meet the Lords of the East and West as they have arrived to attend a celebration. I am sure you will be most welcome at the Eastern Palace for the events."

The wolf youkai led the flock of condors toward Kegan's busy home while Ryo and Takeo hung back with Kegan.

The councilman took Kegan's unoccupied hand and placed it in the crook of his arm in a comforting gesture. Green eyes traveled up to meet his and she hated the quiver in her voice as she spoke.

"Is that true? Can he do that? Can he…" Takeo clucked his tongue like a mother hen and patted her hand before taking a step forward knowing she would follow.

"He could have, had you not been banished but as it is now you do not follow the rules of the council any longer."

The relief in her was practically tangible as she gave him a secretive smile making him laugh.

"I do believe Sanirro was right in predicting you were a good choice. Come along before they get into trouble without us." They walked arm in arm Takeo making sure to quiet any fears she had as Ryo walked steadily behind them his eyes trained on his friend.

He hoped Inuyasha and his family of humans would hurry. He feared that if they did not hasten Kegan would withdraw even more. They all feared it and what would happen if she did.

* * *

Kegan watched Kaage and his strange flock of a family as they held tea. From her spot beneath the Sakura tree in the middle of her expansive garden she could watch any and all who stepped within the boundaries quiet easily.

Ryo was sitting up in the branches reading while Rin was twenty yards in front of her practicing her katas.

The girl was talented and it seemed she had picked up Sesshomaru's blank face when she held a sword in her hand. That skill would send her well into battle her opponents never knowing what she had planned. It was skill Kegan never had managed to completely master but from what she had been told of her own fighting temperament she deduced her habits centered more on losing herself in the movements.

As Rin moved through each set Kegan was once again going over plans for the festival. So far she had nailed down the competitions that were to be held which included the bow, matches of the blade, and hand to hand combat. There were other minor competitions such as throwing various objects at a target as well as a few fan dances offered up by Aine. Although Kegan had not wanted to agree she figured it would be better to at least try to get along with the woman despite how much of a thorn she was.

At the moment she had moved on to planning the evenings. There would be three days of games and the fourth and last day would consist of a final task that would determine who would take her hand in marriage. In between the matches though she had to make sure there were tea parties in the afternoons, balls in the evenings, and extravagant breakfasts in the mornings. Not to mention the other little "get togethers" that she absolutely hated.

It had only been a few hours since their meeting in the forest and Kegan was already at her wits end. They gave off a presence of superiority and entitlement. There was also that creeping feeling of evil that Kegan felt climbing her spine every few minutes. They had not asked for much but being so near to a man who wanted to steal her away and he just freaked her out with is dark looks and borderline stalker smile.

Benjiro had thankfully not mentioned that it was she who was his brother's betrothed. It had given her a few days time to get things in order and hopefully Kaage and his weird little family would be gone.

A frustrated growl left her throat as she heard the tell tale sound of swishing silk. Dear Kami what could she possibly want now?

Kegan forced a serene smile onto her face as Aine and no less than ten Ladies in waiting trailed through the doors of the sitting rooms into the garden, all fussing and clucking like chickens. The Condors too had stilled and were examining the dog demons warily. Aine it seemed had not realized Masaru's family was here.

Her sense of smell finally caught up with her and those blue eyes of hers widened in comical fear then over exhagerated anger.

"Eek!" She squealed taking a few steps back then realizing that Kegan too occupied the garden and narrowed her eyes.

"I demand they be removed from my presence! Immediately! Harboring traitors! How barbaric!"

Kegan saw it coming a mile away as the 'shink' of a blade echoed across the garden and suddenly Masaru and Kaage's sister was standing nose to nose with Aine, a small but deadly looking blade pressed to a dainty neck.

Her voice was only slightly louder than it had been before as she threatened Aine.

"Speak of our brother like that again and I will show you what barbarians look like."

The dog demoness was stunned for only a moment as she suddenly moved so quickly Kegan was almost impressed. She spun and suddenly the tables were reversed as Aine flung out her hand and slapped the young bird across the face, a fragile bone breaking as she skidded backward in the dirt at Aine's feet.

"I will tolerate no disrespect from the likes of carrion like you. You should know who your betters are and watch that tongue of yours before it is cut out and you are thrown in with your filthy brother."

The young woman looked up at Aine with murder in her dark eyes and was about to act on it when Kegan intervened before her wildest dreams came true.

"Enough." She growled her eyes brooked no argument as she glared at the bird then switched her gaze to her rival.

"You will not threaten the guests, Lady of the West or not. Lord Kaage and his kin are merely waiting for Councilman Benjiro to bring them news of their brother. They will soon be departing for the Eastern Palace."

The mage turned to look at the blonde who looked so much like Masaru then back at Aine.

"You came here for a reason I presume?" Aine having been thoroughly insulted curled her lip almost as if she wished to tear Kegan open with her fangs but settled for a light scoff.

"I have tea in the gardens every day. All of you are to vacate the premises as I will not have your vile presence marring my afternoon."

Kegan took a deep breath when Aine had finished fighting her instincts to beat the woman senseless and force her to submit to her as the alpha female. A sickening feeling had begun to rise the longer she fought this instinct and instead gave Aine a smartalec smirk and bowed dramatically.

"But of course. As _My Lady_ commands." She turned and jerked her head at Ryo who had already gathered Rin and was leading her towards the more private dojo. Kaage was staring at the two women until the mage turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry my Lord but Lady Aine will put up quite the fuss if you do not comply with her wishes. As she is too soon be Lady of the West it is her right. I will lead you to another room where you and your companions will be comfortable."

Aine's chin had practically hit the floor as Kegan complied with her demand and began leading her guests into the hall. Kegan turned around as soon as the last condor had stepped inside and inclined her head at Aine.

"I shall make sure you remain undisturbed."

She shut the door with a decisive click then began leading Kaage and his entourage through her home.

"Forgive the Lady's rudeness; she is not accustomed to being kept waiting." Oh how she loathed sucking up to that woman.

Kaage nodded.

"She is of noble blood. It is to be expected. Perhaps I shall learn from her how to deal with my brother's wayward bride. As my wife, she will not act so disruptively I will make sure of that." A tight smile flitted across her lips as she nodded and opened the doors to one of the guest chambers and gestured for them to enter.

"Please use this room at your will. Call should you require anything."

Before Kaage could respond Kegan closed the doors then made her way toward the stables. Perhaps a ride out would give her a little more peace of mind. She didn't think she could stand it any longer if she had to deal with any more demands or orders from Aine or the council members.

* * *

Brown eyes watched as Kegan disappeared down the hall and out into the main courtyard. She stood silently behind one of the large vases in the hall until three servants came out carrying the food laden with tea and food toward the gardens.

She laid in wait, following silently behind them until they reached the large sitting rooms and dove behind one of the many piles of floor pillows as the three servants walked inside then promptly back tracked with their hands empty the second time around. The last to leave closed the doors with a light click then they all made their way back into the kitchen; all except the one who had been watching.

Quietly she slipped up to the doors and retrieved one of the sutras she had been given by Miroku before he had left with Lord Inuyasha. He had said that this sutra would be good use should someone try to get into her room. It was powerful and embedded with Kagome-sama's reiki as well.

Knowledgeable about inu youkai smell and hearing she had donned a few different pieces from different people to make sure her sent was covered then she crept to the doors and pressed the thick paper to the seam of the doors and counted…1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

Stepping back she smirked then tip toed just as quietly from the room before sprinting back up to the private dojo where Ryo was waiting shedding her layers as she got to her room and fixing her appearance before schooling her features and making the trek looking as normal and innocent as possible. No one would ever know or suspect. Her secretive and devious smile lasted the rest of the day.

Several hours later found Sesshomaru resisting the urge to rub his temples in aggravation. It seemed that someone had locked Aine and her women in the garden and the woman was hell bent on finding the culprit after of course she explained the entire fiasco to her Lord.

"I am insulted! I demand that severe punishment be given to whoever thought it would be funny to lock the Lady of the West in the gardens all day! Outrageous! I have never been treated so in my entire life!" She hissed, behind her the ladies all nodding in approval.

At the moment, Sesshomaru had commandeered Kegan's study for his own and while it was spacious it seemed cluttered now that eleven demonesses dressed in full royal garb were all standing before his desk. It also didn't help that their once pale skin had turned a dark shade of pink due to sun exposure not to mention they all reeked considering the layers they had on.

He leveled his betrothed with a steady gaze then looked at Jakken who seemed all too pleased to see the woman bent out of shape.

"Jakken." Sesshomaru intoned firmly making the little toad demon stand at attention.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Retrieve the Mage. And then have the servants lined up outside in the front courtyard. Wait there for my arrival."

Jakken was swift on his orders knowing exactly where the Lady Mage was as his Lord Brother had arrived a few hours ago. They were all enjoying a peaceful dinner for once and Jakken was sad to interrupt it.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at Kegan who held his daughter in her lap making silly faces at the toddler who was laughing and giggling after having finished her dinner. Morio was sitting opposite her looking thoroughly disgusted with the mess his little sister had made of the table on his mother's lap.

Miroku and Sango were absent from the table as the slayer had looked positively green when they had arrived and Miroku didn't want to leave her.

Kegan was just happy to see them. Shippo was busily speaking to Rin about all the new tricks he had learned and she was smiling at her friend in earnest. Beside her Ryo was reading a book but his eyes occasionally drifted over Rin and the Kitsune a flash of something present in his eyes before he hid it just as quick as it had shown itself. Seiko was sitting quietly on Inuyasha's other side simply observing contentedly.

The councilmen had chosen to eat in their rooms that night and Lee and Val were on duty so it was mostly family.

"We really missed you, Kegan. I'm glad to see everyone is still alive considering."

The green eyed woman looked up at him with a sly look on her face.

"Oh Inuyasha, don't you know? I gave up all my devious ways when I was banished. There simply isn't any point."

He grunted at her in annoyance as Kagome leaned over and put her hand over Kegan's.

"We really are glad to see you though. We were worried you would be…" She trailed off and Kegan filled in the rest easily.

"I will not say I am all well but I am not down for the count either. I admit it is a great challenge not to do what my instincts are telling me but if we can find some way to end all this peacefully…" Seiko perked up at her words, his eyes focusing on her completely.

"Your instincts? You're fighting against your beast on this?"

The table had suddenly gone very quiet as now Ryo was also staring at her his mouth set in a grim line. Slightly confused Kegan nodded slowly.

"Why wouldn't I? Sesshomaru's beast claimed me many years ago it is only normal that my own would react to the situation. It is restless and it doesn't appreciate competition. I've only recently noticed it's more heavily present nowadays. Perhaps that is why I've been so tired? All of my energy is going into placating my beast and controlling my powers. The spike in my connection to the elements has been all over the place. I didn't think it mattered though considering we have yet to find a solution to the problem. Why are you all looking at me like that? This is normal behavior when one goes through a growth spurt."

Seiko shot a worried look at Ryo who was now examining Kegan like a patient. Her usually bright green eyes were dull and her skin had a slight tinge of paleness to it. Kagome however took a different approach as she pulled a bit of her reiki into her eyes and focused on her friend's aura.

The gentle lavender color Kagome was accustomed to seeing was absent however and it was instead a throbbing purple which seemed to encase Kegan in thin little ropes focusing on her heart.

Her blue eyes focused and she looked at Seiko and Ryo. Perhaps it would be better if she were to…

"Kegan…You…you're beast is fading. You are fading. It's like your heart is…breaking."

Kegan stared at the young miko her hands stilling to grip Hotaru's little hands in her own. That couldn't be. She felt…fine. Well…most of the time. She couldn't be sick! Someone would have noticed if she were!

"Kagome, I'm fine really. My habits of change have always been slightly strange. When I first came into my powers in Ireland…" Seiko interrupted her.

"This is not a power surge, Kegan. Kagome is right. We need to let Sesshomaru know what is going on. I will send for Misoka and Mizu. Perhaps there is something we can do to stop the deterioration but we will have to…"

Kegan starred at him mouth agape. What was wrong with them?! She was perfectly fine! Her gaze slid to Inuyasha who was starring at the table, his golden eyes hooded with something he didn't recognize.

"Inuyasha, tell them I'm fine! You're all simply overreacting! Everything's…" She turned and looked toward the doors as the pitter patter of feet met her ears and Jakken waddled in with a huff.

"Lord Jakken? Is there something the matter?" Jakken shook his head and held up his hand for a moment to breathe then fixed his bulbous yellow eyes on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested your presence in the courtyard. Your servants are being gathered as we speak. Lady Aine is in an uproar."

Kegan blinked at him in confusion. What the hell was going on in her house!? Was everyone crazy? She stood, placing Hotaru on her hip then nodding to the toad demon.

"Thank you Master Jakken." She moved with purpose behind him as the others followed suit Kagome keeping closer as Moriko reached out to touch his sister's little hand ensuring himself his twin was safe despite her silence as she curled into her aunts chest as they moved.

In no time at all Kegan stepped out onto the front porch and her eyes widened as her servants were lined up like soldiers. Their eyes moved in her direction, hope filling their eyes as she sought the meaning of this gathering.

Behind her the others were silent, Ryo and Seiko the most as grim lines had appeared on their faces as they kept their eyes trained on the mage.

Kegan caught sight of Sesshomaru who was standing next to Aine. Behind them, the entire council stood followed by Aine's women who were all slightly pinker than Kegan remembered them being hours before.

"Sess…" She corrected herself quickly before anyone noticed. "Lord Sesshomaru, why exactly have you called my servants here?" His golden eyes met hers and her heart stopped. Instead of him answering Aine took up the answer.

"One of your servants decided it would be quite amusing to barricade myself and my ladies in the gardens today during our tea. Lord Sesshomaru has agreed with myself that they should be punished."

Kegan's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief; that wasn't possible. No one would go against her orders. They knew how dangerous Aine was.

She scanned the crowds and found Helena and Hachi who were looking at her in utter terror. Coming out of her stupor Kegan handed Hotaru over to Inuyasha and stepped down from the porch and walking through her staff her eyes hard.

"That is impossible. No one here would do such a thing. I stake my life on it. You will release them all immediately."

Aine scoffed unfurling her fan with a simple flick of her wrist.

"Clearly you are disillusioned. You have all had it out for me since I arrived. I have received nothing but insolence from all of you. If I had it my way you would all be punished but I will show mercy if the culprit steps forward."

A growl stuck in the mage's throat as she glared at Aine then switched her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"These people are under my protection. You will not harm them." It was not a question but an order that she expected to be followed but she had forgotten that no one ordered Sesshomaru. In return his own eyes narrowed and he stepped forward with a snarl.

"You dare to order the Western Lord about, wench?" The air was suddenly tense with power as Kegan stood her ground.

"I gave my word that no one in my house would do such a thing. My word is enough." Again Aine scoffed and snapped her fingers.

"The word of a traitor? Ridiculous." A man dressed in all black stepped into view behind her, holding a cato'nine tail in his hand.

"Step forward now and only the culprit will be punished. If not each and every one of you will receive eleven lashes."

Around them people began to murmur, a few cried out in fear but Kegan stood her ground still.

"No one will comply with that order as no one is guilty. You have my apologies but you will not injure any of my staff, insult to the West or not." This time Kegan snarled, the wind picking up around her.

For a moment Aine seemed to waver but her blue eyes focused on Sesshomaru who was still glaring at Kegan angrily.

"Stand down, Mage." He growled but Kegan only glared harder.

"I will not. This is wrong and you know it." She heard someone move behind her and a hand settled on her shoulder. Without looking she knew it was Seiko.

"Sesshomaru, let Kegan deal with this. Don't make this a public event." But even as he tried to reason with him Kegan saw the resolve in his eyes. He was going to back Aine up like it or not.

Her chest throbbed painfully and she suddenly found it very hard to keep her feet, Seiko's eyes darting to look at her before she shook him off and turned to walk back toward the shiro when a whimper met her ears.

She spun and set her gaze on Rin whose eyes were filled with regret as she watched something happening behind her. Ryo had positioned himself in front of her his hand resting tightly on his sword as he too was staring toward Aine. His face was set into an angry frown and strangely he had made sure to angle his body away from Rin instead of touching her like he usually did.

It suddenly clicked in her mind as to what had happened and she turned her head to watch as Val and Lee were now kneeling before Aine the man with the whip behind them.

"These will be the first to be punished." Aine said in a sadistic voice as the whip was raised. Many things happened at once. Seiko moved like lightening as the whip came down with a smack. From behind her Kegan saw a dagger whiz past and head straight toward the man. Sesshomaru too had noticed the dagger but he misjudged its direction.

She felt as if she were merely watching the scene as it happened but she knew better. The pain searing through her arm was enough to tell her of that.

For a moment though, just a moment she was transported to a time when Aine didn't matter. The council didn't matter. Nothing mattered but the sound of child like laughter and the smell of spring. She found herself entranced as she watched beneath the shadow of a large tree, as Sesshomaru held a wooden bokken toward a boy who's hair was black as night.

The two faced each other like coiled springs when Sesshomaru gave a subtle nod to the youth and the boy flew forward landing a few blows against the older man then stepping back with a bow only to turn his head and give a rakish grin. It only took a moment for her to realize who the boy was and why her heart clenched in her chest.

As he smiled he lowered his sword and vivid green met vivid green. Her son. She was looking at her son but for only a moment when she was thrust back into the present moment.

She could feel the beast inside her rage as she met eyes with Sesshomaru, a sickly green acid whip wrapped tightly around her lower arm as she stood in front of Ryo and Rin who had launched the dagger toward Aine.

A snarl left her lips as she used her other hand and shoved him hard across his chest. She couldn't feel the pain. Not yet. Her adrenaline was too high. Her beast howled in rage and betrayal as she launched herself at Sesshomaru her fists flying as she fought him his own snarls rising to meet hers.

Behind her she could vaguely hear someone screaming as they moved around the courtyard with fluid and deadly grace. Sesshomaru had come back to himself but Kegan was not so lucky. Her beast, having been repressed for so long and being so angry at how they had been treated was aching for revenge and blood.

"_Betrayer."_ She hissed hands curling into talons as she swiped at the Western Lord. He growled low at her but she only hissed as he reached toward her.

Her mind rebelled against her as she fought for control. She couldn't attack Sesshomaru she couldn't…no.

Kegan continued her low hiss as she stood and attempted to calm herself. Her mind was a tizzy of hurt and pain. She couldn't decide what to do but almost as if the decision had been taken out of her hands her body lost all its strength and she dropped to her knees, her arm on fire as blood ran in rivulets down her skin. Her head hung as she tried to breathe through the agony. Someone somewhere was screaming. Couldn't someone make them stop? Couldn't someone make them be quiet?

Her head hurt and pounded. Somewhere she realized it was she who was screaming. Then…numbness and cold. It was as if she had been splashed in cold water and her body was overcome with shakes.

It was…

The courtyard was silent as they watched the young woman sob on the ground, her screams having ceased and the soft murmurs of comfort given by the hanyou who crept toward her.

Inuyasha had only ever been this gentle with his children as he stepped forward wary of his brother who was being held back by Seiko and Sanirro. Both the Inu's were snarling at the Western Ruler in protection of the Mage.

The smell of her burning flesh made him want to retch but he fought that finally coming down to her level and wrapping his arms around her in comfort. His voice was so soft and gentle he was surprised to hear it.

"Dancer- Kegan…Easy, honey…" He wrapped his arm around her small body, a second arm going under her legs as he lifted her, cradling her head against his shoulder. She was so little it seemed, so limp in his arms. He pressed his nose into the crown of her head as he walked his golden eyes narrowing at any that came too close to him as he carried his friend back into the shiro.

She felt as if she were watching from outside of her body as Inuyasha carried her into her bedroom, Kagome and Sango cleared the sheets leaving only her pillows as serving maids entered carrying hot water and towels. Someone was speaking in hushed tones about a doctor as she was laid upon the soft mattress.

Inuyasha didn't bother with formalities as he ripped her dress down the front careful of her arm then stepped backward as Kagome looked over the mangled skin with worry creasing her forehead. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned to look at her husband and Inuyasha's stomach filled with lead.

"I don't think I can heal this…I…Oh Kegan I'm so…" She sobbed and stepped away as Seiko took her place first to assess the damage then to look into her green eyes.

"Aine and her women are being moved to the Eastern Palace immediately. I have sent for Misoka. She will be able to…" His voice soothed her but it was cut off as Inuyasha snarled as Sesshomaru walked into the room. Kegan didn't look at him. She couldn't bare too. But the others, the others all seemed to rally around her Ryo blocking his view. Sanirro it seemed was the only one calm enough to be diplomatic.

"It would be best cousin, if you stayed well clear of the bedroom. Otherwise you may find you too are injured."

It was strange but Sesshomaru did not take offense or defend himself. Instead his shoulders seemed to slump and his honey colored eyes darkened as he stared at her then moved around the room to one of the dark corners and seated himself, his sword propped against his shoulder and his eyes closed in meditation. The others kept their eyes on him for a few moments longer but Kegan gave a moan of pain as she tried to move. Seiko was at her side immediately.

"Lay still now. Misoka will be here soon. Hachi is riding for them as we speak."

Green eyes stared at him emotionlessly. The pain was not so bad now but something deep within her hurt. She felt as if she was crying from the inside and her heart hurt so badly. The pain in her arm was nothing compared to the pain in her chest.

The sight of the green whip wrapping around her arm in defense of Aine was burned into her memory as silent tears made their way down her cheeks. No she did not want to think of this. She didn't want to be so sad.

She could feel the stares of the others around her and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at them staring at her as they pitied her. She couldn't.

Her eyes closed and she turned her face away from them. They could do what they wanted as long as they stopped looking at her like that. She didn't want to see them. She didn't want to see anyone. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was when she opened her eyes again but it was dark and only a few candles were lit. Outside her room she could hear low voices talking about something… about her…about…Someone pressed a cold cloth against her forehead and she looked up into a gentle face.

"There you are, little mage." Surabi's voice soaked over her frayed nerves as she tried to sit up but the woman held her down.

"Oh no. Just rest now. You've been asleep for nearly two days. For a moment we thought we lost you." Her blue eyes glistened as she looked down at the blonde headed mage, her hand smoothing over her hair.

"Sesshomaru has been asking for you, love. He is…worried."

Kegan stared at her listlessly. His name made her hurt and in response she pressed her free hand to her heart.

"It hurts so badly, Surabi. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel as if I'm losing myself. I feel as if I'm…fading…" Her last word dissolved into a sob as she turned her face into Surabi's hand. The blue eyed demoness smiled gently but it was hard to hold back the tears. It was hard to watch this young woman go through the same thing her sister went through.

More than anything she wanted to take away that pain and if she was able she would have done so but now she sat and watched her nephew's love die from heart break.

"The heart's death, love." Kegan stared at her then looked toward the window.

"Haruno died like this did she not?" Surabi nodded not bothering to hide her tears this time. Kegan however merely closed her eyes. It was so strange knowing how she was going to die. Her heart would break. How cliché.


	49. Preparing for Rain

Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own ANY of the Inuyasha characters however any of those who are not in the anime are mine as well as the plot. It is mine!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I know it's shorter than usual but at least it's something! As always I'm sorry my mind rebels against the normal boundaries of time and space. I try so very hard to make it behave but it just doesn't work very well. **Anyway, leave me a bit of encouragement in a review won't you? It'd be most appreciated. **

Read on loves and I hope you like it!

Sword Dancer

Sesshomaru watched the show before him as Aine called a servant over for more wine. All around him the council members laughed and marveled at the things they were seeing. Everything was wonderful. Each morning, noon, and night they were provided with large feasts and games were held to encourage the bright atmosphere. Sesshomaru found that it was anything but bright.

After he had attacked Kegan the others had practically thrown him from her home and warned him not to come back. He knew he deserved t and he'd been tempted to fight it but instead he'd aquised to their requests. It was better and less pain would come of it. His beast cried out for her though.

He had not slept since that night and he was having trouble hiding his current state considering Aine dogged him like a harpy. How the council had decided she was the best candidate was a mystery to him. She was cruel and her voice grated on his nerves. There was also the fact that not one of his allies was willing to talk with him outside of Seiko and even he was difficult.

He knew they were angry in fact _he_ was angry but he knew his reasonings were sound. Had he not defended Aine it would have been observed that he had deliberately led her to harm which would in turn make more problems and keep him from Kegan.

Grudgingly Seiko had shared his thoughts on Kegan's conditions to him and Sesshomaru had felt the cold clench of fear around his heart. Kegan was dying. Kegan was dying because of him. Kegan was dying because he was going to marry Aine.

Golden eyes narrowed in distaste. No. He refused to accept that. They would find a way to get around it. They had too. He didn't think he could handle being mated for centuries to that insufferable woman.

His golden eyes turned down the table as he watched his strange little family. They were all very somber tonight as his aunt had sent another notice that Kegan was not going to join them. She was too ill.

His brother held Hotaru on his knee his own honey gold eyes shaded with worry. His wife was much the same as she spoke to Sango about the rebuilding of the slayer village. Miroku, Mitsu and Suchi all had their heads together. He could only assume what they were speaking about.

Seiko sat next to Sanirro, holding a slumbering Miro, with the other councilmen conversing jovially but Seshsomaru recognized the worry in his face. They were all worried about her. It was not just them though. It was everyone who knew or had come in to contact with the Mage.

His troops seemed to look for her, his servants wearing green bands around their arms in support of her. Even the courtiers were looking for her ever present blonde head.

She brought a wildness that many objected to but many more adored. If anyone it was Kegan who should have been by his side not Aine. Anyone with a good set of eyes could see that. He held back a sigh as he looked over the guests his mind anywhere but on the current festivities.

The meadow where she resided was beautiful. Gorgeous yellow, pink, and white flowers dotted the ground and she sat beneath the great tree, a book cradled in her lap. The wind lapped at her long unbound hair cooling her heated skin.

It was beautiful here. She didn't want to leave.

The laughter of children made her look up and a smile spread across her face as she watched an older Rin chase a little boy through the flowers. His hair was like moonlight, markings of the west on his face as he giggled, darting away from the young woman.

Behind them Ryo walked wearing the robes of his people. His hair was longer and tied back with an orange ribbon, his eyes still sad but no longer lost as they focused on Rin. She could tell he had been traveling as he looked more haggard but her gaze was drawn to the second child who held his hand. She recognized him as the boy from her dream, his green eyes sparkling as he watched his younger brother dart around the field.

This vision, this dream was so wonderful but it made her heart clench in sadness as she saw no way to achieve it. Sesshomaru would never be hers and soon she would wither and die nothing more than a dry husk.

"They are quiet beautiful aren't they? That dark headed one will be one hell of a fighter." Kegan turned her head so quickly she swore she had whiplash as she stared at the tall man leaning against the tree.

He looked as she remembered, his broad features looking on at the children. His hair was pulled high up on his head as it had always been, those jagged marking making him look so handsome and so much like his son. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was…it was impossible. What the hell was he…

A growl ripped her throat as she glared up at him.

"You have no right to be here." She hissed. His golden eyes turned from her imaginary children and focused on her like hot embers as he smiled like everything was right in the world.

"True, but I never did care for what I was allowed and not allowed, ne?"

Kegan narrowed her eyes getting ready to stand but a sudden bout of vertigo hit her and she clenched her eyes shut and attempted to slow her breathing.

Toga leaned down and crossed his legs much like Inuyasha and waited for her to calm herself before meeting her fiery gaze again.

"No, you never did care at all who you hurt, Toga." She growled squinting at him in annoyance as he studied her, his gaze no longer playful but pensive.

"No, love. I'm afraid I did not, you or my mate. It is an action I regret greatly." His voice lost its normal confidence and for a moment Kegan saw the man who had once been her second father. He watched as the two boys chased each other while Rin made a flower crown, Ryo keeping vigil behind her.

For everything in her Kegan wanted nothing more to be angry at him. To hurt him and cause him as much pain as he had done to her but she found she either didn't have the strength or something in the way he watched her dreams made her second guess her actions.

"You have every right to hate me Kegan." His voice rang in her ears, it was no longer soft but it still held regret in it.

"I took away everything from you, I sent you to the god forsaken place. I nearly had you killed. There is no redemption for me." His golden eyes met hers as she watched him, no emotion on her face.

"But there is still time for you, which is the reason I have been granted this one reprieve."

Kegan stared at him in confusion, her limbs moving of their own accord as he helped her to stand careful of her many robes. He pressed her hand into the crook of his arm then began leading her across the meadow in no particular path but always in sight of the dream family.

"I know you are worried but I have it on good authority that this…will end well. The way it was meant to before I interfered." Kegan said nothing, her eyes straight ahead as he spoke.

"It will be hard but I know you can do this. As does your family." She stopped jerking him with her as she narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't growl or glare, he only smiled as if ahe had anticipated her disbelief. It was as if he was a different person, because he was certainly not the hot headed man she remembered from so long ago.

He gestured to a patch of ground at their feet and she was amazed as the grass disappeared and large image of her friends appeared. They sat at low tables surrounded by guests from all over the country. Servants twirled around them with green arm bands as they all tlked in low tones. The children were unusually subdued and the adults looked down right tragic. Unlike the party guests around them they were not laughing or playing with one another, instead they laned in close, their eyes full of worry.

"They miss you. Even my son is not immune to it." The scene changed and she fought back a gasp of pain as it zeroed in on Sesshomaru's face. Normally he looked uninterested but tonight, he sat far from their friends, his eyes watching them morosely as he tuned out whatever it was Aine was talking bout. Those golden eyes she loved so much were a storm of turmoil.

Her gaze moved from the vision back to Toga as he straightened to stare back at her.

"They need you as much as you need them." She looked back down at the people she called family and her beast cried out with her. She just didn't know how she could do this. Her heart hurt so badly; everything hurt so badly she wanted nothing more than to crawl into a dark hole and live out the rest of her miserable life in the dark.

But that was not her way. She would not let them suffer because of her. Tears filled her eyes as she dropped to the ground claws digging into the deep earth.

"H-how…do I…How…" She sobbed as Toga made the pool disappear as he knelt touching her face gently.

"You know what must happen for them to accept you, little one. To save them you must leave them." She met his eyes, her teeth abusing her lips as he smiled softly at her. He brushed a few strands out of her face as he pressed his nose to her neck, a rumble coming from his chest as he sought to calm her. Her hands pressed aginast him as she sobbed. She hated this. She hated what was happening to her and to her family. She hated that the only way…

Toga pulled back and looked down at her tear streaked face.

"You were always so strong, Kegan. You only have to be strong for a little while longer." Her affirming nod had his arms wrapping around her tightly in a fierce hug as he kissed her head.

"I should have never have tried to separate you my girl. You were always the one for him."

Kegan snorted as he stood and walked a few paces from her, his legs already beginning to disappear.

"Do you think one day you might forgive me?" Now standing Kegan smiled as he became nothing more than a floating head.

"Perhaps. One day." She was left with a loud bark of laughter before she turned to watch her children run across the meadow toward her. She was surprised to hear them call out to her as they embraced her, Rin and Ryo watching from a distance.

"We love you momma!" The youngest laughed his arms holding tght to her leg as the eldest buried his face in her stomach, her hands running through his dark locks. Those green eyes identical to hers peered up into her face as she smiled down at him as she too began to fade, her body waking from its dream.

"I will see you soon."

Chapter:

The fires around the large clearing flickered to a low gleam and in response movement stopped as all eyes turned toward the surrounding forrest that was dark and full of shadows. Again the lights flickered and this time the conversation stopped as a distant sound of music came to them.

The slow, steady beat of a drum and a lilting flute gave a mystical air to the occasion as silver lights could be seen between the trees as equally as mysterious figures moved closer and closer.

Sesshomaru detected the scent of horses and a large many humans as the lights grew brighter as well as the sounds. The tune never wavered as people dressed in shinning clothes emerged from the darkness, hopping up onto the tables in acrobatic moves or dancing around gaily but still quiet and ghostlike.

Guests watched with careful eyes as the parade of performers gradually slowed until a pair of horses was all that was left, holding a familiar woman and a grim faced dragon Prince.

Kegan sat side saddle atop Twilight instead of Percius, the black mare giving better mystery as she sat dressed in a beautiful moon colored kimono with long sleeves, layered with shades of violet getting darker with each layer. The top layer was decorated with long flowing cranes that swept over her shoulders, colored white across the silver silk. A blue and silver obi tied around her middle, the bow in the back large, lying against her back and Twilight's saddle blanket. Her long blonde hair was swept back in a twist held by dark lacquered chopsticks, no doubt sharpened to dangerous points hidden inside her hair. It was strange to see her dressed so traditionally.

The only difference was that she wore none of the traditional white make-up most women used. Instead she had only lined her eyes with black, coated her lashes, and painted her lips a vibrant red. Her pretty feet were revealed to be bare as she arched her legs slightly from discomfort.

She smiled at those around her as her Ryo dismounted and came to her side. Very gently he grasped her around the waist and lifted her from her seat, depositing her on the ground beside him as two of the performers came and took the reins of the horses as Ryo led her forward to where Seiko sat staring wide eyed just like all those around as she bowed at the waist her face to the floor. She spoke softly yet firmly as she rose, taking her arm back from Ryo as she nodded to the councilmen she could see.

"My Lord Seiko, forgive my tardiness but I was detained."

Seiko stood from his place and made his way to stand in front of her Mizu coming to stand just slightly behind, both brothers bowing deeply. Once he was standing up right again Seiko reached out and took her hand with a grim smile.

"We are honored with your presence Lady." Ryo followed behind as Seiko tucked her hand into his arm and led her toward the shiro as Mizu turned to adderess the astonished nobles.

"Lords and Ladies excuse our impromptu departure but tonight we will leave you to your own devices until tomorrow morning." Without missing a beat Mizu turned on his heel and followed quickly after his elder sibiling leaving a large crowd of very aghast nobles in their wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool spring air was a balm to her heated skin as she stood just inside the windows of her suite. Seiko had given her one of the larger rooms in the familial wing much to the aggravance of Aine who was still under the illusion that she was in control.

She had changed from her formal kimonos into a regular sleeping yukata, letting her hair loose from the elegant hair style Surabi had helped her with. Now she stood watching the clear night sky when she knew she probably should have been asleep. Ryo was out prowling the palace as he had been known to do now that he was no longer on speaking terms with Rin.

Kegan was not unaware of what had happened the day she had defended her house. As of this moment she had made no action to try and force the dragon to reconcile with the girl but she knew soon it would be needed. Rin would have to answer for what she had done but it was not Ryo's place to punish her for acting as she had. In the scheme of things Rin was considered part of the children of Sesshomaru's pack and Ryo, though part of Kegan's pack, was not considered a disciplinarian. He had chosen to place himself as Rin's intended therefore it was up to her alpha's to punish her, not Ryo's.

A sigh escaped her lips as a breeze blew through the room, her skin prickling with goosebumps. Stepping back she closed the windows and slipped into the bed. Her body relaxed immediately as she let her control slip.

A dull pain blossomed through her as she grit her teeth to hold in the groan of pain. Surabi had given her a mild sedative that would keep the effects of her illness at bay until she was alone. It was impossible to keep the pain away all the time but she would rather have pain alone than have to show those snakes see her weak.

After Seiko had brought her here Ryo had followed in making sure there was no one to hear her when she spoke to him. Both had gone over the plan again for the next day as he would enter into the sword fighting competition. All of them would, Val and Lee as well as Sanirro. It made her smile to think they all cared so much for her.

Her eyes began to slide closed, the actions of the day wearing on her, exhaustion taking over. She hummed quietly as her breathing softened the closest reaches of sleep twisted around her. Tomorrow would be a trying day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The voices of the crowd couldn't reach her as she watched Ryo face off against a wolf demon from Koga's tribe. The young wolf was good but Ryo's experience in the mountain pass gave him a considerable foothold.

The fenced in area was filled with nobles all across the land, gamblers taking bets on who would win. Kegan had no doubt however who would win this round. Many had come from all over simply to compete for the honor to win the land her home rested on. It amazed her when the prize was spoken of and all they saw was something they could have. They no longer saw her, or the great feats she had accomplished.

Inuyasha had scowled in anger when a man had gone so far as to look her over like a prized horse at breakfast this morning. The only reason it hadn't escalated into an all out battle was thanks to the fact that Kagome and the children would have been in danger.

Kegan found it rather easy to sit perfectly still as if she had no care in the world, ignoring those around her in favor of keeping her eyes on the fight down below. In fact it was the only thing keeping her from doubling over in pain. The medicine had dulled it some what but she still felt very queasy and prone to passing out if she wasn't careful.

She drew her eyes t the center of the ring and watched as Ryo executed a beautiful sommer sault and pressed his blade against the wolf's chest. His oppoenents sword dropped to the ground and hands lifted in surrender as he stepped back. Polite applause accompanied Ryo as he bowed then exited making his way to the smaller dojo to freshen before the next round.

Now that the ring was empty Kegan turned her eyes to those around her, giving small inclines of the head when it was needed never pausing too long should someone think she wished to actually speak to them. That would deplete her even more. Her musings were cut short as the rustle of silk caught her ear making her turn with raised eyebrow as she watched a young maid prostrate herself at her feet.

"Please Lady, Her Majesty wishes to speak with you." Kegan's eyebrow lifted higher as the girl stood motioning for her to follow. The mage wondered who exactly she was going to see as she pushed from her seat, her body swaying slightly before she hid it.

Out of no where a hand took her arm steadying her. Green eyes looked up before smiling as Suchi gave her a saucy wink. Carefully he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and patted the top.

"A friend of ours warned me she'd be on the hunt. He made quite the impression that _someone_ should be with you at all times." His purring voice calmed her nerves as they followed behind the maid and suddenly Kegan recognized the women they were passing as the ones Aine often had about her and suddenly her adrenaline shot up giving her a bit of extra strength as Suchi led her into a cleared out space where Aine and her many servants sat surrounded by tables of delicacies.

Her long hair was pulled up into a top knot with her bangs parted on either side of her face, golden charms dripping from hair and ears. Her lips were her usual brilliant red and her clothes were bright like a peacock. Her blue eyes looked up and narrowed as the young servant girl bowed and informed her of Kegan's arrival.

Her lips curved into a serpentine smile as Suchi released his charge and bowed, his hand on his sword as Kegan bowed only her head to the future queen. One of Aine's women hissed as Kegan retained her form standing to defend her lady.

"You will show her Majesty proper respect!" Kegan turned her head to look at the woman, her withering glare making the outspoken wench lower her eyes as Kegan swung her gaze back to Aine.

She may have been sick but that in no way meant she would bow to Aine. The woman who was to have everything Kegan desired and earned in her life; this woman who would turn the West into chaos for her own selfish reasons no matter the consequences.; this woman who Kegan's beast was fighting to rip apart and make her submit to the stronger alpha.

"You sent for this one?" The mage reverted to formal dialect hoping to keep the pure fury out of her voice. For a moment she wondered if Haruno had ever felt this way when she had heard about Inuyasha's mother.

Aine tilted her head and flicked her wrist, her fan exploding in color as waved it dramatically.

"It has come to my attention that you have not been properly attended to. As an asset to the West trying to attract a suitable husband it is unacceptable that you should not be properly attired. I will lend you a fair few of my Ladies so you will not be…out of sorts?" The twittering of her women alerted Kegan to the insult but her smile was gentle as she nodded, her eyes sharp as she dared any of the women to volunteer.

"This Kegan is highly honored, but there is no need. This one has no need of borrowed ladies. This one has ladies of her own." Having every intention of leaving after that refusal Kegan turned after inclining her head only to be stopped as Aine let out a vicious snarl, standing from her seat.

"You insult the West if you refuse, mage. You will not disreguard this gift." She flashed her claws in warning but Kegan only tilted her head in amusement as if Aine was a petulant child.

"You forget, this Kegan is not a subjet under the Western Crown. This Kegan is a guest of the Easern Crown. As such This Kegan has no need of your services or your…_ladies_. The offer is appreciated but unneeded."

She made to turn again but Aine moved swiftly her teeth bared and a cruel glint in her eyes.

"I have had just about enough of this immature attitude, Kegan. You will show respect to your betters." Kegan stared at her, a delicate brow lifted in amusement before she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"This Kegan will bow to those who are better than she but as of now, This Kegan sees none that fit that description." Beside her Suchi smirked in agreement but stayed still as Aine gave another snarl, coming within an inch of Kegan's face.

"You always were a little upstart. I knew you were nothing but trouble from the moment I met you, daughter of a foreigner. Such a weird little child you were and even stranger as an adult. You who think you deserve the crown over my noble blood. Don't delusion yourself into believing anyone here actually respects you; they merely see you as a means to an end. Even our Lord Sesshomaru sees no value in you other than to win battles and rouse the people. What could he possibly see in a pathetic little thing like you?"

Around them Aine's women tittered like birds, hiding their sneering faces behind their fans. Suchi's light green eyes were large and angry as he gripped his sword tightly for fear he might strike out at the bitch as Kegan met her blue eyes step for step. Her face was blank as she slooked at Aine but said nothing, instead she stepped back and turned toward the opening of the tent, her kimono rustling in her wake.

For a moment she contemplated not giving Aine an answer and simply letting her believe she had won but the primal beast in her would not let that come to pass. Instead she gave herself the distance she needed as she walked toward the open flap, to gather what remained of her dismal strength and pushed the fire into her eyes, letting them glow like emeralds as she smiled softly at Aine.

The room went quiet as Aine stared, her pulse rising as she watched her opponent merely smile at her. A shiver raced up her spine as she continued to meet the other woman's eyes. She felt as if she was being weighed and measured by some predator she had never met before. The green eyes of the Mage made her want to step forward and take her attack like some entranced bird dealing with a snake.

Kegan let her power settle for a minute, giving Aine and the other women plenty of time to squirm in fear until she was ready to speak again. The glow in her eyes faded but the satisfied smile remained.

"Better a weapon in battle than a glorified whore in a castle, Lady Aine."


End file.
